Harry Potter and the Seal of Chaos
by entropist
Summary: AU follows canon up to book 5 . Five years after the end of the Second War, Harry Potter lives a peaceful life. But when he crosses paths with another living legend of the wizarding world, while a new threat looms at the horizon, it's time he realizes something obvious to everyone else: the hero's calling can't ever truly be given up. Rewrite is complete and the sequel is up.
1. Author

Author's notes: A very important explanation.

* * *

Hello, everyone!

First, I would like to apologize to the people who had started to read this story and didn't see any change in it in more than three years. I'm so sorry it took my this long to come back. But you know how it is (from the most annoying to the most important real job, real life, real girlfriend and a baby! I had little time to give to this site. I'll try to make it up to all of you, by posting a full story in one day!

So here is the new version of "Harry Potter and the Seal of Chaos".

This story has just experienced a huge do-over. I should probably explain why. I started to write this in 2004, when neither my English or my skills at writing were that good. I like to think I have improved since then.

But I was on a roll, so not only did I write this story, I went and wrote three sequels, that I posted on another fansite. It became a huge saga. I didn't take the time to look back until recently, and more exactly the release of book seven and film 6.

Anyway, last year, I started to read through this old stuff and I found that it was dreadful! Full of plot holes, continuity problems within the story. And most important, my main romance just didn't make any sense. So I decided to reboot the whole thing.

So what does it entail?

The main idea is the same and the Original Characters I created for the story are the same. I also stuck to the AU line, because if I tried to make the story fit into canon, it just wouldn't work.

But I planned through the story, thinking ahead. I introduced characters that would be important in the sequels right away, so that they won't appear out of thin air, just like that. I added scenes, edited others. You could see this rewrite as a Director's cut, meant to better fit into a complete saga.

So, I hope you will enjoy the story, and that you will be enticed to follow the sequel, that I'm reworking as I type… see ya!


	2. Prologue: Rise of the Entropist

Prologue: Rise of the Entropist

* * *

_1981, October 31st_

_ Somewhere in Kent_

* * *

The night sky shone with a thousand lights over the region of Kent. Stars were shooting in every direction in a fantasy of colours that was far from natural. A little five year old boy was looking to the sky with a dazzled face, and he couldn't care less if that was natural or not. This was the most beautiful night he had ever seen. The celestial lightshow was receding now. There still were some sparkling stars falling off the sky. And his mother didn't seem too pleased about it.

He could hear her mumble behind him. "This is madness! Taking such a risk!" But he couldn't understand what was wrong with the falling stars.

"Come on, Chandra," said his father voice. "If we can't celebrate today, when can we, honestly?"

"I'm not saying this isn't a time to celebrate, Damien, but to risk the exposure of our world today just to celebrate, this is madness. Dedalus should know better, after all."

"Dedalus is a little light-headed sometimes," admitted Damien. "But you can't deny that this is a beautiful show!"

"I do think it's beautiful," said Chandra, a little impatiently. "But it's risky."

"You would be surprised, my dear," Damien said. "Muggles are so easily forgetful of those things. They seem to be able to wipe the most astonishing things from their minds; just to be sure they won't have to face the mere idea of believing it. And the kid loves it."

The voice of his father was warm and calm. He always had been warm and reassuring to him, but in these days, he had sounded worried as well... deeply worried. That was beyond all the little worries he could show when his son got into trouble. It had been a shadow that had scared the boy. Tonight, the shadow was gone.

He heard his mother come near him.

"Come on, little wizard, it's time to bed!"

"Couldn't we just wait a little, Mum?" the boy asked.

"No, Honey, we can't. It's already ten. You should have been in bed for an hour."

His father joined them and they walked back to their house, each parent grabbing one of his hands. This felt good.

"Say, Daddy, why do we celebrate, today?" he asked.

Damien chuckled. He stopped walking and kneeled before his son.

"Were you eavesdropping again?"

The boy danced slightly on one foot, feeling a little guilty having overheard their conversation.

"Well, you were talking very loud," he said, trying for that explanation.

Damien laughed a little louder. His mother smiled.

"Today, something great happened," she said ".And something terrible as well. You remember this Dark Wizard who is terrifying everyone? The one who killed so many people?"

"Voldemort" the boy said, nodding.

It was a name he wasn't used to speak aloud. His father had told him many times not to tell it to his friends, as many people were even afraid of this name. His parents didn't fear that name, and they didn't fear Voldemort. They hated him, which was a thing the young boy had figured out himself. Voldemort had killed some of his parents' friends. He was an evil man.

"Well, today, Voldemort has been defeated" his father said.

"Really? How? Who did it?"

His curiosity was natural at his age, but his mother seemed a little uncomfortable.

"How, we don't know," his father said. "But we know who did it. It was a little boy. Do you remember James Potter?"

"Your Quidditch partner? The tall guy with glasses?"

"Yes. He has a son, Harry. And Harry Potter caused Voldemort to be defeated."

"Wow! Is it possible, Mum? Can a baby defeat a Dark Wizard?" he asked.

"A little boy can do so many things," said Chandra with a smile. "Even getting in trouble every hour of the day," she added with a pinch of feint reproach in her voice, but still smiling.

"That's why we celebrate tonight. To remember the day the Dark Lord disappeared."

"Is he gone for good, Daddy?" the young boy asked.

"We don't know, son," his father answered. "Only time will tell. I hope so, but it's not sure. Come on, now, off to bed."

The boy followed his mother to their house. He turned to his father.

"One day, I'll be a hero, too," he said. "I'll defeat a great Dark Wizard myself!"

"I'm sure you will, my son, I'm sure you will," said his father, grinning.

"But before that, you have to sleep!" his mother urged him to move over to the front door.

They have been watching the falling star rain from the garden of their house in Kent. The couple lived there for years now.

As his mother was tucking him into his bed, the little boy asked.

"And that little boy, Harry… what will happen to him. Will he be a hero?"

"I don't know, honey," his mother said. "I don't know."

There was something wrong about it, the little boy knew it. His mother suddenly went sad.

"What's wrong, Mum?" the boy asked.

His mother always told him the truth, so she couldn't hide it from him.

"It's just that this poor Harry will have to live without his parents now. They've been killed by Voldemort."

The little boy felt suddenly sorry for the young Harry. And he felt sadder because he had liked James very much. James was a nice man, always good to him when he came to visit them, even if it hasn't been really often. He felt the tears coming to his eyes, without really understanding why. His mother took him in her arms, and he began to cry. But finally he fell asleep, in his mother's arms.

Chandra kept looking at her son for a long time. Damien joined her at some point. Chandra couldn't help a shiver going down her neck. Damien's arm came over her shoulder, reassuringly. He smiled to comfort her.

"There's nothing to worry about, Chandra," Damien said. "Now Voldemort's gone, everything will get better."

"I'm thinking about Harry, all alone, orphaned. What if the same happens to him?" she said, looking at her son.

"It won't happen," Damien said. "Our son is safe. Voldemort never was after us, nor were his followers. Our son won't be deprived of his parents. He has a destiny. But he won't be alone just like this poor Harry."

Chandra broke into tears.

"I still can't believe it. James and Lily! It's horrible!"

"I know, love," Damien said. "I know."

And all this time, young Alexander Lockenburn was sleeping, unaware of his parents' worries, but dreaming about a little baby, forced to face the world alone, now. A little baby with a scar on his forehead.

When he told his parents about his dream, the next morning, they looked puzzled. Where did he get the idea of a scar on the baby's forehead?

* * *

_Two weeks later_

* * *

"And still you say he must live there?" Damien asked. "He should live in his own world, you know."

"I understand your concern, Damien," Albus Dumbledore said. "But there is a powerful magic where he lives that protects him. It may not be the best way, but it's surely the safest. We all want to keep Harry safe."

"Why? He can't be touched! Voldemort's gone, isn't he?" Damien said.

"Nothing's less sure than that," said Dumbledore. "And I'm quite certain an Auror like you has considered the idea of someone wanting to avenge him."

"I can't imagine what would have happened if Sirius had put his clutches on Harry," said Chandra, with a shiver.

"There's still something fishy with Sirius," Damien said. "I still can't believe he's a traitor. Are you sure he was James and Lily's Secret Keeper?" he asked Dumbledore.

The old Wizard nodded, sadly.

"The last time I spoke to James about the Fidelius Charm, he was still intending to make Sirius their Secret Keeper. So it leaves us only one truth."

"Sirius" Damien whispered. "It doesn't stand! He was dark, yes, but nobody despised dark Magic more than him, except maybe James. He was so willing to escape his family's history. I still can't believe he's guilty."

"And I still say we could have taken Harry with us," Chandra said. "We may not be family, but we were friends of his parents. Even if we weren't as close to them as Remus was, we could have taken that poor child. He could be happy here."

"I know, Dumbledore said. But still Harry's safety will pass before his happiness. I'm sure you understand, Chandralène. The Magic of his blood will protect him while he's there."

"Of course," Chandra said, a little gloomily.

Damien couldn't help a smirk.

"She wants a little brother for Alexander, whatever the cost," he told Dumbledore, teasing his wife.

"How's the boy doing?" Dumbledore asked. "He's the reason of my visit, after all. You said he dreamed of Harry?"

"Alexander's fine," Chandra said, with a light trace of bitterness in her voice.

"What is it?" Dumbledore said. "You look concerned".

"It's just that Alexander is showing very little sign of Magic. All his friends are teasing him saying he's a squib," Damien said.

"But Hogwarts registry has his name on it," Dumbledore said, surprised. "Never any sign of Magic?"

"Well, we sometimes feel he will do something, and suddenly it stops," Damien said. "It's a little frustrating."

"I'm sure it will come with age," Chandra said, a little aggressive. "My son is not a squib!"

"I don't believe he is," Dumbledore said, "especially not after experiencing a vision like this one."

"A Vision?" said Damien.

"A vision," said Dumbledore. "Dreaming of Harry Potter is normal right now for a lot of kids. He's bound to enter legend. But nobody knew about this scar until a few days ago, when it was mentioned in the Prophet. If he has seen it on the night Harry was attacked, it means it was a vision of some kind. And it means Alexander has magic in him. It's amazing he managed to see the truth about this scar. It kind of shows a connection between him and Harry. Curious. Anyway, I doubt his magic will stay discrete for so long. Not with this particular destiny he seems to have."

"Still no news about this Prophecy?" Damien asked.

"No," Dumbledore conceded. "It's strange. We have rarely seen a Prophecy so powerful but we never found the exact meaning of it."

The night Alexander was born, a very famous Seer had experienced a Prophecy. At the exact second Alexander came to this world, the prophecy was enounced by the Seer. It was short, clear, but still mysterious. And the vision had a strength few people had seen before.

_The Son of Entropy is born, the world dreading his rise. Watch his path closely, for it will define the fate of those who will come after him._

That could, obviously mean a thousand things, and nobody knew for sure what would happen to Alexander. But still the fact he didn't show any magic was concerning for Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the greatest wizards in the world.

At this moment, somebody came knocking frantically on the Lockenburns' door. Chandra came to open and Lavinia Hawkeye face appeared rather pale and flustered.

"Damien, Chandra, quick! There's something wrong with Alexander at the little school!"

The little school for Wizard children was more a place to play and learn usual interaction between wizards than a real school. Most children of this region were attending this place, to learn how to live with each other.

When Dumbledore, Chandra and Damien apparated in front of the school's garden, what they saw made them stand still in shock. But the shock lasted only a few seconds. Dumbledore started to smile. But Chandra didn't.

"ALEXANDER TIBERIUS LOCKENBURN!" she shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

Slowly, carefully, Alexander turned to face his mother, his face red with embarrassment, but with still a slight trace of fury in the eye. Right over him, there was a pack of four kids who seemed tied by an invisible bound, and stranded, floating in the air. Each one looked in pure panic!

Chandralène knelt before her son, a stern look on her face.

"What are you doing?" She repeated.

"It's their fault!" Alexander said, pointing at the boys angrily. "They keep saying I'm useless! They say I'm a Squib!"

"Let them go, now, Alexander," his father said.

Alexander looked at the boys, frowned slightly and the boys fell roughly on the ground. Mrs Hawkeye ran to them and took them in the school, talking softly to calm them. They were giving Alexander terrified looks, as if he would make them explode, this very second.

"How did you do that? Chandra asked.

"Do what?" Alexander looked puzzled.

"Do what? You just levitated them in pack! How did you?" Chandra said, a little note of concern coming in her tone.

"I dunno," Alexander said. "I just did! I looked at them and I wanted them there, so they wouldn't mock me anymore!"

Chandra looked petrified.

"If I may, Chandralène," Dumbledore intervened.

The Old wizard knelt in front of Alexander. He smiled reassuringly.

"You have done this before? Make things happen like that?"

"Sometimes, I do things weird, but when I want to show someone, it doesn't work!" said Alexander.

His tone was so frustrated that they couldn't doubt for a second he was honest. Yet for all his anger, he looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes. He seemed fascinated by the Old Wizard.

"What kinds of things?" Dumbledore asked.

Alexander looked up to his father.

"Come on Alexander, answer Professor Dumbledore," he said with a smile.

"Well, one day, I turned a frog into a lizard, because it was the same green, but then he seemed not happy so I turned him back!"

Chandra blinked, her mouth fell open, out of surprise. This kind of transfiguration was just out of range of a five year old wizard.

"And then, one day, I send this rock up to the top of the hill," Alexander said.

"To the top of the hill?" Dumbledore repeated.

"He was the only rock in the grass" Alexander said. "There are plenty of rocks up there, so I sent it at the top, so he could be with his friends".

"That was nice of you, Alexander," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Very nice indeed".

"Am I going to be punished?" Alexander asked reluctantly.

He was looking so repentant, now, that Chandra couldn't help but laugh. She was more than convinced that he regretted to have done that... at least a little. She took her on in her arms and held him tight against her.

"Just promise you won't do that again to your friends, okay?" she said.

"'Kay" Alexander said, looking very relieved.

Dumbledore turned to Damien and exchanged with him a significant look. Something odd was going on, that was for sure.

"He's using very powerful forces on his own" Dumbledore said. "And on a very instinctive level. That's very rare. The last case we had a wizard act like this with such a power was in the Thirteenth Century."

They were back in the Lockenburns' lounge. Damien and Chandra sat, facing Dumbledore, over the tea set. They looked concerned about their son's first shot in magic. But at the same time, they were reassured, as Alexander obviously wasn't a squib.

"So what is he?" Damien asked.

"I think we found the meaning of the 'Son of Entropy', said Dumbledore. "Alexander seems to use Magic at its most primal level, when it's still pure chaos. He's using its power at will. Many wizards can perform wandless spells, but never at such a level. I think that we can consider that Alexander is what we call a Chaotic Wizard. That's very strange indeed. I'll have to study the question."

"My goodness! Does it mean he won't be like the others?" said Chandra.

"We'll have to wait until he attends Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied "When he gets his first wand, we'll see how he evolves as a wizard. You need not to worry, Chandra. At least he has proved everyone that he's not a squib, didn't he?"

Dumbledore had a twinkling in his eyes that Chandra wasn't sure she liked. Somehow, she suspected the Old Wizard to find all of this thoroughly amusing.

* * *

_1986_

_August, Diagon Alley: Ollivander's_

* * *

"Mrs Lockenburn," Mr Ollivander said, with a kind smile. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me you would come soon. So this is young Mister Lockenburn," he added, looking straight into Alexander's eyes.

Alexander felt a little scared by this old man. He had eyes that were so clear they seemed unnatural, even in the wizarding world. Alexander had the odd feeling that Mr Ollivander was looking right into his soul.

"So you're here for your first wand, aren't you, my young Sir?"

Alexander nodded.

"Which hand are you using?"

Alexander raised his right hand. Mr Ollivander began taking all kind of measure with a self-acting ribbon. Until he looked satisfied, the ribbon continued to measure things on Alexander, even the compared length of his two little fingers. Then, on a snap by Mr Ollivander, the ribbon dropped on the floor, without any further moving. Alexander only noticed that Mr Ollivander had gone in the back of his shop, but at the very same second he turned to his mother, Ollivander was back, with small black leather boxes under his arm. There were five of them.

"May I suggest you try one of these? Headmaster Dumbledore warned me you may be a tricky client. And according to my measures, you seem to fulfil his expectations. Let's try this one. Ebony, very strong, and Dragon heartstring."

Alexander took the wand Mr Ollivander was giving him. Nothing happened at all. The old man looked a little thoughtful for a moment. Then he smiled cunningly.

"Hmm, maybe a more reactive substance, then," he mumbled.

He opened another of the black boxes. He held out a different wand to Alexander. A wand that was thinner and longer as well.

"Thirteen inches, Beachwood and Phoenix feather. Let's see."

Alexander took the wand, waved it, but nothing happened. He was starting to get nervous. He knew that he may not find the proper wand. His parents have already told him he was dealing with Magic a very special way. But the idea of not getting any wand was scaring him. It would confirm for good the fact he wasn't like the others, an idea he clearly disliked. After the five boxes, Ollivander gave him wand after wand to try and get some reaction. With each failure, he was noting something on a little notepad, with a little quill. After a while, he seemed to conclude complicated calculations, and his clear blue eyes lit up somehow.

"Aha," he said. "Well, maybe we do need something unusual… really unusual."

He went to the front of the shop, opened a delicate frame and got out a very beautiful wand, before to hold it out for Alexander.

"We'll try with this one, then. Mahogany and Willow, twelve inches, and…"

Mr Ollivander seemed to make his sentence last, in order to preserve a mystery. A little uneasy, Alexander took the wand, felt its warmth in his hand. He gave it a wave. There was a flash of lightning. All the wands in the shop seemed to react as there was a trembling in the piles of boxes. Mr Ollivander looked around, with a surprised look on his face. And then he smiled with the look of someone who was given a very special treat.

"I never thought I would sell this one at last," he said. "But to the unusual magic, the unusual wand, of course."

"Unusual wand?" asked both Alexander and his mother.

They smiled at each other.

"You see, Mrs Lockenburn," Mr Ollivander said, "I usually make my wands out of one type of wood and with three very special substances. Dragon heartstring, Unicorn hair, and Phoenix Feather. One day I took on the challenge of making a wand out of unusual substances. This one is a mix of Mahogany and Willow, combined by magic which makes it both strong and flexible. And in the core, I used Magic blue Quartz. I thought it would never fit anyone. It was more like an artistic challenge, you see. The trick with that wand is that to make it react properly, you must be in real deep contact with magic inside yourself. Some wands reinforce the inner power of their wizards, but some others need a great personal force to be worked. Professor Dumbledore told me your son was going to be a special case."

"And so this wand…

"This wand needs very powerful inner magic to work properly. And as you saw, it worked. I'm sure you will be satisfied with this wand, young sir," Mr Ollivander said turning to Alexander.

Alexander watched his wand closely. It really gorgeous. There were some markings on it, drawn by the two different wood colours. Alexander looked up to Mr Ollivander.

"As I told you, an artistic challenge". The old man smiled.

They paid the wand (a little higher than usual, for it was unique), and went out, back on Diagon Alley. All the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Alexander looked at his wand case, made of elegant black leather. What did it mean? Did he really have such strength inside him?

And what should he do with such strength?

_King's Cross Station, Platform Nine-and-three-Quarters_

Three days later, he said goodbye to his parents, who waved to him as the Hogwarts express was starting to move from Platform Nine and three Quarters. Very quickly, he saw them disappear in the locomotive steam, and just as fast, London began to pass before his eyes, at full speed.

Alexander sat back into his seat, in his empty compartment. But he didn't stay alone for long.

"Hi, Alex!" said the voice of Judy Waterhouse, his best friend, as she entered the compartment, with a cage that contained a nice Owl.

"Hi, where have you been? I looked for you at the station," Alexander said.

"We overslept," said Judy with a grin. "Malcolm is such a marmot! Dad was forced to shake him off his bed. We almost missed the train! So, back together, huh?"

"Yeah," Alexander said, smiling.

Judy was entering her second year in Hogwarts, being one year older than him. Her brother Malcolm was in his fourth year. Alexander had missed her this year, while she was away in Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to join her in the greatest school of Magic in England.

"So," Judy said in a conspiracy tone. "Did you get a wand or what?"

Alexander smiled, and pulled his wand case out of his trunk. He had told Judy of her mother's concern about his wand, of course. He was telling her everything. He pulled his wand out and showed it to her. She whistled appreciatively.

"Nice! She said. What is it made of?

"Mahogany, Willow and Blue Quartz".

"Alex, I'm serious! What's in it?" Judy said in exasperation.

"I'm serious," Alexander replied. It's a special wand. Mr Ollivander said it was a "vintage"," he added with a chuckle. "He only done one of this kind"

"Wow, this is cool," said one voice at the entrance of the compartment.

A short and stocky young man, seeming a little older than Judy was standing there, a large smile on his face. He had a freckly face and red hair. He wore his wizard robes, black with a red and golden emblem sewed over it. Alexander knew he was in Gryffindor, just like Judy.

"Hey, Charlie," Judy said. "Alex, this is Charlie Weasley. He's the Gryffindor Quidditch team Seeker. He's in his third year. Charlie, this is Alexander Lockenburn."

"Hi Alexander," said Charlie, vigorously shaking Alexander's hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts. We'll see if you join us in Gryffindor."

Alexander chatted a long time with Charlie and Judy. About Quidditch, and other stuff. He was following Quidditch, of course, but he wasn't very fond of flying, so he didn't play it. His favourite team was the Falmouth Falcons. And while talking just about anything, he thought of the Houses of Hogwarts. He didn't want to argue with Judy, but he'd rather be in Ravenclaw than in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw House was one House for Wizard with minds and thirst of knowledge. He thought it was the best place to understand his gifts. And it was something he was wanting more than anything else. Understand who he was. And of course, his mother had been in Ravenclaw, while his father was in Gryffindor. Damien always said he didn't care in which house his son would end in, as long as he did his best. Chandra, on the other hand seemed to be very proud of her house, and Alexander knew it would please her to see her son in the same house as hers.

The trip was pleasant. Alexander met a lot of young wizards going to Hogwarts for the first time. The closer they got, the more excited they were. Alexander couldn't wait to see the school.

When the train stopped at last, night has fallen on the land. They were all dressed in robes, now. They all left the train, leaving their stuff behind as ordered. When they got on the platform, Judy waved to Alexander, wishing him good luck for the Sorting. She disappeared in the crowd, as a huge voice roared over the mass of students.

"First Years, this way please! Come on, don't be shy! Over here!"

Alexander found himself facing the biggest man ever. He was hairy (Alexander searched the big man head for a hairless spot), and had eyes shining like beetles. He was smiling.

"Everybody here? Okay, follow me, all o' yeh"

The rest of the trip was lost for Alexander, as he walked right behind the huge man, whose name was Hagrid. He was the Game keeper. But the next thing he saw was the wonderful Castle, its towers pearly white with the moonlight.

_This is the coolest place I've ever seen,_ he thought as the students made their way to little boats, to start their journey across the lake.

"Alexander Lockenburn!"

His name echoed freely under the bewitched Ceiling, showing the starlight of outside. After her rather stern welcome, Professor McGonagall was now calling the first years one by one to Sort them in their Houses. Alexander's turn had come.

He made quick steps toward the stool and sat on it, a little shaky. Professor McGonagall put the Hat on his head and it came to block his view of the Hall.

_Well, well. Interesting_, said a voice in his head. _You're an unusual boy, aren't you?_

With a sudden panic, Alexander hoped this comments were not heard by the whole school.

_You've got talents. Talents which long to express. You've got the will to understand. That is clear. But this is not the most important thing in your mind. You want to do something in your life. Something … Ah, fascinating! A very unusual combination. Well for that there's only one place, my boy…_ GRYFFINDOR.

The hat was removed from Alexander's head. He saw Gryffindor table cheer at this shout of the hat. He stood up and walked to their table, feeling a little puzzled. Why did the Hat put him in Gryffindor? He saw his will to understand things. What could be more important? And if that thirst to do something in his life was so great, why didn't it put him in Slytherin, where ambitious belong?

There was something fishy, here.

But as soon as Judy was beside him hugging him in delight to have him in her house, his worries about his Sorting disappeared. After all, Gryffindor was a good house. His father went there. And even Albus Dumbledore made his studies in Gryffindor. This was an honourable place.

_Let's hope that Mum won't be too disappointed_, he thought at one moment.

* * *

After the end of the feast, the First years were led to their Dormitories by the prefects. The place was unbelievable. So many halls and corridors, moving staircases, so many paintings to welcome you in Hogwarts. It was beyond all of his wildest dreams.

_This is the coolest place I've ever seen_, he thought again, echoing his first impression of the Castle.

"Mr Lockenburn!" A voice called him, just after the prefect gave them the password to enter the Gryffindor Common Room, behind a painting with a fat lady.

Professor McGonagall was standing at one of the crossing of two corridors. All the first years stopped.

"I'd like a word with you, please," she said.

He followed her in the stairs, leading to her office. She gestured to him to sit in front of her desk, and took her seat in a large comfortable armchair. She gave him a long penetrating look, as though she wanted to see right through him.

"Professor Dumbledore told me about your specificity. I must insist that nobody knows about it in this school. Except for the teachers, of course. I know your talents may be impressive, but I must ask you to refrain your potential will to, well, "show-off". I wouldn't tolerate show-offs in my House. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor," said Alexander.

At no time, he would have thought of showing off. It was a very hard work to control all these phenomena that were happening around him. But, in the past three years, he didn't have any accident. And now, he didn't need to be reminded of that. Only you couldn't cross your House Head on your first evening at Hogwarts, so he only nodded at that.

"Not that I had to worry," said Professor McGonagall. "You seem just as gifted in Common sense as your father was. I hope you will make my House pride, and that you will honour your family's name. Now…"

She stood up, and walked around her desk to face him closer.

"Could I have a look at your wand or is it in your trunk?" she asked.

In fact, Alexander's wand was in his pocket, as he had simply put it back in it, when he had begun to chat with Charlie. He held it out for the professor, who took it cautiously. She looked at it very carefully. She weighed it, tested it for a long moment. Her stern expression was suddenly a little more relaxed, as if she was so immersed in her fascination for the wand that she just forgot how to look intimidating. After a while, she waved it. Alexander was surprised to see the wand react and send out a little burst of light.

"Hmm," said McGonagall, almost to herself. "I see what Ollivander meant by saying it needed punch to make it react.

Then she gave it back to him.

"Professor?" said Alexander, a little lost.

"Your wand maker wrote to me about this very special piece," she explained. "You see, I have a hobby. I like to study wands. I'm interested in any innovation that appears in the making of those. Yours is not only unique for you. It's a completely new way to conceive a wand. I find it remarkable."

Alexander nodded, with a timid smile. Surprisingly, she returned that smile.

"It's a very interesting piece of work, Mr Lockenburn," she said, before to regain her seriousness. "Regarding your special... let's say abilities, you will have a special lesson every week, on Saturday. We will keep it discrete, so your fellow students won't have anything to say about it. These lessons will aim at teaching you the control of this very special gift you have. You will follow Professor Flitwick's teaching on this matter. After your third year, I will take the relay, and by your sixth year, the Headmaster will take care of it himself. We will teach you how to use these gifts on a more controlled way and to specific uses. I will give you your timetable tomorrow. Now you can go to your dormitory. If anyone asks you why you were delayed, you can tell them that I was interested in your so particular wand. It won't stay a secret that it's not the usual wand. Students love this kind of little mysteries.

Alexander left her office, with more questions than answers in his mind. Special lessons? A special timetable? It was troubling. Why did everyone think he was that special? He was not Harry Potter, after all!

Now, what? he thought.

* * *

_1991_

_September the 1st: King's Cross_

* * *

"Hey, Alex! Over Here!"

Judy waved to him, and Alexander bid his parents good bye before joining her beside the train. This was September the first, and he was on his way to begin his new year in Hogwarts. His Sixth year. That was a fascinating perspective.

Aside from the idea that this was an OWL-free year (to his great relief), It was this year that his personal lessons, on Saturday Morning, were about to be taken by Professor Dumbledore himself. Alexander was thrilled by the thought. Even if it had to be kept a secret, it was a great honour to study with the greatest Wizard of the age. Of course, he had enjoyed working with Professor McGonagall. And he was certain that she would succeed in maintaining some of their sessions, as she had promised at the end of last term. Still, it was Dumbledore!

Judy interrupted his thinking by jumping at his back, laughing like a little girl.

"Woohoo! Another year! And that's my last one!" she said.

He was trying to get rid of her when he was joined by a group of Sixth year, and among them were his classmates, Davon Riley and Alfric Twowands. He greeted them warmly.

"Hey, how was your vacation?" Davon asked.

"Good," he said. "I went to Ireland with my parents. We've been in the Fairy Forest. That was beautiful!"

"Ireland, huh? Did you saw the Quidditch match of the National team against the Wales?"

"Yes. Dad got us tickets. That new seeker, Aidan Lynch. He's awesome!"

"Hi, Alexander," said a soft voice behind them, which make him turn right on his heels.

Phyllis McRoth was facing him, a sweet smile on her face. She was a fifth year coming from Ireland. He met her in her second year, but they only became friends last year, during a Quidditch match. She had flaming red hair, and Soft blue eyes. And if you were to ask Alexander, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He smiled back at her, feeling a little strange. Like always when she was facing him, he felt like a fool, had his tongue tied and could do nothing but uttering the most inane comments. No wonder he still hadn't gotten the nerve to ask her out, despite his friends' teasing and Judy tireless efforts.

"How was your summer?" She asked.

"Great. I went to your country. It's beautiful

Alexander felt really stupid. He was surely making a fool of himself in front of her, unable to say anything better than "Your country's beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, blushing a little. "Too bad I was in France, then. We could have met."

Somebody called her, far behind the group. Too far, if you'd ask Alexander.

"Well, see you soon," she said.

"Okay," he replied, his heart in his throat.

As she walked away, somebody patted Alexander's head.

"Hey, come back on earth, Buddy," Judy said.

"I can't believe you went in her home country and you didn't even manage to meet her," said Alfric, rolling his eyes. "What are we going to do with you, Xan!"

"Give me a break, Alf. How Diana's doing?" replied Alexander with a nasty grin.

Alfric was dating a Ravenclaw sixth year, named Diana Wentworth and he was very sensitive about it.

During the train trip to Hogwarts, the main subject was the summer, but at some point, Davon told them that her mother was so pleased with his OWLs results, that she bought him a new set of robes, all out of silk. He was showing them to Judy, when Alfric asked Alexander about his own OWLs results.

Alexander had done quite well. He managed to have three "E" and even an "O" in Charm lessons, as he was very gifted with that subject. His E's were in Astronomy, Defence against the dark Arts and Transfiguration, which granted him the access to Professor McGonagall's NEWT, which was the only one he cared about, along with Flitwick's. He also got a series of A's in Care of the Magical creatures, Arithmancy and in Rune translation. He completely ruined his Divination OWL, with a D, and Professor Snape, apparently disgruntled that young Professor Quirell was confirmed as the Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher seemed too happy to grant him a P on potions, which meant he couldn't attend the NEWTs required to become an Auror like his father. Not that it mattered really. The only thing he wanted to do was to improve his level in Transfiguration, and Charms, so he could become a Curse breaker. Charlie Weasley's elder brother, Bill, was now working for Gringotts in Egypt. That was a career that fascinated him.

The chat in the compartment was suddenly interrupted by the passing of a toad. He went across the wagon, croaking loudly. That interruption made everyone laugh.

After the lunch Trolley has come through the train, students began to walk across the train. Davon went to see some friend of his in Ravenclaw. Judy went to find her young sister who was beginning her first year at Hogwarts.

When Phyllis passed before their compartment, she waved discreetly at him. He stood up to follow her, hoping to catch up with her so they could talk a little privately. But as soon as he got out of his compartment, he walked into the person he disliked the most in all Hogwarts, including Snape.

"Hello, Lockenburn," said Devin Stiller with a mocking smile. "Trying to find the guts to talk to her at last?"

"Zip it, Stiller," Alexander replied.

Devin Stiller was a Slytherin Prefect, with sand hair, and clear blue eyes. He was a handsome young man, according to some girls Alexander knew. But in Alexander's view, he was nothing more than an aristocratic git.

"I don't understand why you waste your time over this little mudblood," Devin said.

There was a quick slapping sound, and a second later, Devin was holding his cheek, looking furious. Alexander hadn't moved. But his power had soundly slapped him in the face.

"There are so many things you don't understand, Stiller," said Alexander, on a very tired tone. "I begin to think your case is hopeless. You still didn't understand to stay out of my life. And to stay cordial to girls. One of these days, I'll have to teach you more seriously."

And without waiting for his reaction, he passed him and tried to find Phyllis.

But there was no way of finding her. Alexander felt for a moment a will to walk back to Devin and punch his foul words on Phyllis back into his throat. But that would be useless. His ideas about blood were incurable stupidity. More violence wouldn't help it. And Phyllis hated violence, most of the time.

As he wandered down the train, he crossed two first years.

"Have you seen a Toad?" asked a little girl with bushy brown hair, caramel eyes and rather large front teeth.

She was speaking in a very bossy way.

"Neville lost his" she added, indicating the other boy, who blushed furiously.

"I think I saw it back there," said Alexander, as he guessed it was this toad which passed before their compartment.

The young girl thanked him and hurried "Neville" toward the rear of the train. Alexander smiled. A lost toad. What an adventure to begin with Hogwarts! He remembered his first trip on the Hogwarts express. While wandering in the train, half hoping to find Phyllis again, he heard rumours, spread by excited students, as usual. Most of these rumours were ridiculous, as the one saying that Snape was leaving Hogwarts to go and grow flowers.

But at some point, a name made Alexander stop dead in his tracks in front of a Compartment.

"Harry Potter? You're sure?"

"Yep!" Said one of the Weasley twins... Fred or George. Alexander didn't know them well enough to distinguish them. "He's on the train! With my brother Ron. I saw his scar!

"Will you get out of my way?" said a drawling voice. "I don't have all day, you big tree!

A young boy, first year apparently, was standing in the passage way, escorted by two rather big acolytes. He had a pointed face with blond hair that seemed almost white. He wore a contemptuous face. No need to guess who he was. Alexander had already seen this face, one day, when he had met the Malfoy family with his father, in Diagon Alley. This day, Lucius just had the same expression on his face. Alexander narrowed his eyes. This had to be the young Malfoy, whatever his pompous first name could be.

"I don't think it would hurt you to be polite, Malfoy," he said.

"How do you know me?"

"None of your business, actually. Know just that what I know of you is more than enough," said Alexander. "Now, talk to me like that again, and you'll regret to have crossed me, I can guarantee that."

Malfoy lost a little of his pride. He passed him, avoiding him with a mumbled apology. Alexander liked to do that from time to time, using one of his father's favourite ways to put someone back into his place.

Alexander headed back to his Compartment. So Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts? If he thought about it, that would make sense. Harry had to be eleven now. Alexander began to think that would be an interesting year, with Harry Potter in the school. He remembered all these curious dreams he had as a child about the life of the legendary boy. He wondered if any of what he had seen was true.

A thought passed through his mind, almost against his will, as he didn't care much about the Houses.

_I Hope he gets in Gryffindor!_

* * *

The great Hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall brought on the stool and the Hat for the sorting Ceremony. Alexander didn't really listen to the song of the Old Hat, even if it was a new one. Instead of that, he looked at the first years. They looked anxious, some mumbling spells they remembered. Some were whispering furiously, making sure to keep their voice under the Hat's song.

When the song ended, the Hall exploded in applause. And the Sorting began. Hannah Abbott was sent in Hufflepuff, and so was Susan Bones. Terry Boot was sent in Ravenclaw. The young Girl who asked him about the toad on the train was named Hermione Granger, and she was sent in Gryffindor. Alexander greeted her cheerfully.

Suddenly, silent fell on the Hall. A silence followed by a surge of whispering.

"Potter, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Alexander watched closely when a young boy with jet black hair climbed on the stool. Before it disappeared under the Hat, Alexander had a glimpse of Harry's face. He was very much like his father, as Alexander remembered him.

It took a long time to the Hat to cry out.

GRYFFINDOR!

Alexander clapped vigorously to greet the famous young boy to his table. 'We got Potter! We got Potter!' chanted the Weasley twins.

It would definitely be an interesting year.

* * *

"Are you still alright, Mr Lockenburn?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Alexander nodded, without opening his eyes, still lost in his concentration. He was gathering the energies of the Chaos to draw pure power and transfer it into his teacher, as she was incanting. Her wand was swishing and turning in every direction, in moves so complex Alexander had given up the idea of trying to follow them. So he had decided to shut his eyes, to ease the process.

His mentor had resumed their sessions, alright, even if Dumbledore was now teaching him directly every Saturday. But the contents of the lessons with McGonagall weren't what he had expected. In fact, she had requested his help for a very special project. It was about turning giant Chess pieces into animated warriors that would play Wizard Chess against... who? That was the question. Alexander had understood by the look of his teacher that it was better not to ask questions. So he had simply enlisted into the project.

It was very simple. McGonagall provided the spell, he provided the power. They were halfway through it, by now, after two weeks of work. Alexander had helped completing the black set. Now, they were starting on the white King.

"Let me finish this one, and then, we will take a break," said McGonagall.

Alexander nodded again, still focusing on his power. He couldn't help but wonder. What was this chess board supposed to be used for? And against who? And more precisely, since the outcome of the game seemed to decide whether someone would cross the door at the other end of the room, what was kept behind that door?

* * *

"Gryffindor wins the House cup!" announced Dumbledore, as the decoration was shifting to red and gold.

The table literally exploded in cheers. Everyone in the House was hugging each other, shaking hands, dancing joyfully. Alexander fell into the embrace of Judy, who was totally beside herself.

What a year! Alexander could hardly believe it. Harry Potter had just changed all the rules that applied in the way a year went on. Since he had gotten in Hogwarts, he had become the youngest seeker in a century, and he had just plunged the whole school in mayhem with his feats. Battling a Troll, facing a monster in the Forbidden Forest, and most of all, stopping Quirrell to get his hands on the Philosopher's Stone. Alexander had been finally told, after the ordeal was over, that his help on the Chessboard was aimed at guarding the mythical substance. And Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, had beaten the board.

This was no small feat, either. If Professor McGonagall was good at something besides transfiguration and handling her students, it was at chess. They had spent hours playing, Alexander slowly rising in talent, but unable to catch up with her. And an eleven year old boy had been good enough to beat her!

What a year!

Alexander looked at Harry Potter, who was shaking hands with Lee Jordan. He felt curious about all of this. He had never directly talked to the boy, but still, he felt that connection, as if something in his future would be connected to him. That was a puzzling idea.

Anyway, now, Harry Potter was in Hogwarts and you could expect just about anything.

Alexander crossed Professor McGonagall's look of pride as she was surveying her House. He did something he would never have dared at any other moment. He smiled at her and winked.

She winked back! His smile widened.

_Now what?_ He thought.

* * *

_1992 _

* * *

The graduation party was going on for most of his friends, but Alexander was looking for someone in particular. He never had the chance to talk to him, within the two years they have had in common at Hogwarts.

He was looking for Harry Potter.

He was walking toward Gryffindor tower, where he thought he would find him. After the events of this year, He was usually hanging with Hermione Granger and the Weasley Family, in the common room.

Alexander just couldn't believe what the young Harry had done. He had faced a basilisk on his own; to rescue a girl. After the bout he had with Quirell last year, it was a monumental understatement to say that he was a hero. Alexander still felt bitter about all of this. Not about Harry. He was glad that the boy had saved his friend and solved the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. But he couldn't help but thinking that he had been completely useless this year. With all his power, with everything he could do, he had been able to do... nothing.

"Don't blame yourself, Alexander," had said Professor McGonagall, in the middle of the crisis, as he had voiced his anger at himself. "The issue here isn't about power, but about how you use it. You have an uncanny ability, but it simply couldn't help with the situation. You're not all powerful. This curse that hits our students is simply beyond your range of power. Try not to over step your limits, my boy."

That was meant to ease his conscience, but still, while he, a sixth year gifted with Entropy, was staying helpless in the Gryffindor Tower, a young twelve year old boy, with nothing more than his courage and a sword, had faced one of the deadliest creatures on Earth and rescued his best friend's sister.

If someone was trying to teach Alexander that the power didn't make the hero, he was doing a hex of a job with it.

Alexander entered the Common room and found the whole them sitting in the armchairs beside the fireplace. Percy looked up to him and waved discreetly to him. Alexander nodded. He liked Percy, but he thought he was a little too stiff, even for a prefect. His elder brothers hadn't been like that.

Alexander walked toward them.

"Hum, Harry, could I have a word with you?" he asked.

Harry blinked, a little surprised, but nodded. He stood up and followed him in a corner of the room. Harry seemed to be looking for his name in his memory. Alexander smiled to reassure him.

"I'm Alexander Lockenburn," he said. "We never talked before. But there was something I wanted to tell you since you arrived."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Alexander thought a little before to speak. What was he trying to say, exactly?

"My father knew yours. They were playing Quidditch in Gryffindor team," Alexander said, finally.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Really?" he said.

"Yes. They were friends. I remember your dad. He came over to visit us. He was nice, you know. And… Sorry, it's ridiculous."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I've tried to find the time to talk to you for two years and now I'm here, I don't know what to say. I just wanted to say that I was sorry of what happened to your parents. I was sad when I heard about it, even though I was only five. You see? Something like that."

Alexander realised it sounded completely ridiculous. He could have told him about the dreams, about the fact that he could have helped him. But all he could do was doing nothing but opening an ancient wound again. He wanted to slap himself. But Harry smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "You know, you're the first person, beside my friends, to tell me that. Thanks."

"Don't' mention it," Alexander said, reassured. "And also, I wanted to say that you made these last two years much more exciting, you know!"

"That wasn't my idea," Harry said with a grin.

"It never is," Alexander said. "Anyway, if one day after school... you need help, you can ask me."

"I'll remember that," said Harry.

"Good bye, then," said Alexander. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Maybe," Harry said.

Alexander smiled. No need to bother him about these dreams. He had more than enough on his plate, right now. Alexander thought he needed to tell Dumbledore to call him in case of need. Something was telling him that he would cross path with Harry Potter again, someday. And a feeling told him it wouldn't be a peaceful time.

* * *

1994

_The Second Rise_

* * *

"Your appointment, Minister," said Dolores Umbridge, without trying to hide the dubious tone colouring her announce.

"Ah, yes, yes," said Cornelius Fudge, standing up from behind his office to greet Alexander. "Come in, come in. You can leave us, Dolores, thank you."

Alexander could tell that the under-secretary who had greeted him as if he was an inconvenience was both surprised and clearly annoyed by that order. He didn't mind her discomfort. There was something fishy with the toad-like witch. He pushed her out of his thoughts as he entered the Minister's office. Fudge came to shake hands with him, with a bright smile on his face. Too bright. What was the matter with him? Didn't he realise the mess he was in, now?

"Sit down, my dear boy," said Fudge, stirring him gently toward a comfortable looking seat. "Cup of tea?"

"I'm fine," said Alexander, sitting down, with one eyebrow cocked up expectantly.

"To what do I owe the honour of such a summoning, Mister Fudge?" he asked.

"I have a business matter to discuss with you," said Fudge. "You seem surprised."

"I am surprised," said Alexander. "Given that, during the two years I collaborated with the Ministry, you always managed to avoid direct contact with me, I'm, somehow, shocked, now, that you would feel the need to meet me in person."

"Well, I guess I have been busy..." began Fudge.

"I'm sure you were, Sir," said Alexander, sarcastically. "Still, my astonishment stands, when I think of the attitude of your subordinates when dealing with me."

"The... the attitude?" stammered Fudge.

"Yes," said Alexander. "Everyone in the administration seems to think of me as a ticking bomb. Why would the Minister of Magic want a ticking bomb in his office?"

The dark look he gave the Minister was enough to make Fudge spill a little of his tea. Alexander wasn't used to be neither so direct nor so rude to someone both older and higher ranked than him. But his view of the Ministry had reached an all-time low during his last intervention for them. The way they feared him, refused to consider him a full-time employee, and yet never failed to summon him to counter a very nasty spell was unnerving. They considered him a hazardous asset, at best. Fudge hadn't hidden his distrust of Chaotic Magic. And now, he needed his help? There was something behind all this. And Alexander knew what it was.

He had received a letter from Minerva, before mayhem exploded in the papers. Of course, he knew why fudge wanted him in his office.

Fudge tried to appear undisturbed by Alexander's glare... and failed miserably.

"Surely a misunderstanding," he said. "I've got nothing but respect for your powers."

Alexander's eyebrows shot up again.

There we are, he thought. Power. Minerva was right to warn me.

He recalled his mentor's letter quite clearly. And as Fudge began his speech, he could hear her own words as a counterpoint.

"You know that the Triwizard Tournament has sadly ended in tragedy," Fudge said.

_Alexander, something terrible has happened at the last task of the Tournament._

"Some mishap happened with the trophy after a lone madman altered it. The two champions disappeared for a while."

_A Death eater masquerading as Alastor Moody has arranged for Harry Potter to be snatched away from the school grounds and he was confronted to Lord Voldemort._

"When they returned. One was dead. Cedric Diggory died in an accident after the transport.

_A student was murdered by the Dark Lord's wand and they used Harry for a ritual to restore Voldemort to a full body._

"Potter brought his body back, but I think the shock has somehow... altered his mind."

_Harry managed to escape but now the worst has happened. _

"He claims that You-Know-Who has returned, can you imagine that?"

_Voldemort has returned and soon, he will be gathering his followers again. _

"He even went further with his lie. He added names of respectable members of the community, accusing them of being Death Eaters. The nerve of this boy!"

_The Death Eaters have already joined him. _

"And Dumbledore... the old man must be losing his grip, because he bought the whole thing. He went as far as announcing it to his students! He is using all his influence in the Wizengamot to back up Potter's wild tale!"

_Dumbledore is already calling on to his old allies as well. I hope I can count on your help, in the dark days to come._

"We can't allow that to go on, of course. If they spread their lies any further, they will cause panic."

_The Minister refuses to see the truth. _

"I mean, the very idea of You-Know-Who's return is preposterous. It's more likely some of Sirius Black's doing. Crouch and him were allies, you see."

_He's too scared to accept that he needs to take measures to save the country from Voldemort._

"I've been very disappointed to hear that Potter hides very troubling issues, and a few dark abilities, as well."

_He has started to claim Harry is insane. _

"But Dumbledore... backing him up, I mean... it's outrageous. And he threatened me, you hear that? ME? Preparing for the worst? My foot! He wants my job and that's all. He's been planning all of this very carefully. I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't gotten the Diggory boy killed so he could launch his tale, supported by this hysterical boy."

_Soon, he'll claim Dumbledore is only after his job._

"But we can't have that, can we, Lockenburn?"

_It is even possible he tries to recruit you._

"I will need your help to counter that move against the Ministry's authority. We can't let hysteria get the best of us. You-Know-Who isn't back. But we must focus on the real threat... Dumbledore."

_Don't be fooled by what you will read. Voldemort is back, I can assure you. You must be ready to fight_.

Incredible to think she could have foreseen each and every move of the Minister, weeks in advance. Fudge had used this argument with many people before Alexander, if what his Father had told him was right. And now he was trying to gain the Entropist to his side. That was a good move from the Minister. Except it was futile, it was too late, and it was a little too desperate to seem truthful. Fudge wanted to use him against Harry and Dumbledore.

In the two years that had followed his graduation, Alexander had gathered certain fame because of his powers and the various interventions he had done for the Ministry. His nick-name, the Entropist, was starting to make people talk. If Fudge got another prominent young wizard to stand up to the Boy Who Lived, then he would get credibility and counter the efforts of Dumbledore.

Alexander was lucky Minerva's letter had caught him before he was summoned, for he had entered the office fully prepared for what Fudge had in store for him.

The Minister had finished his ranting and was now facing Alexander, expecting an answer, or a loyal salute. Alexander hoped he wasn't this deluded, really, because the country in the hands of such an idiot would stand no chance against Voldemort.

"What say you, boy?" said Fudge. "Will you help your country?"

"What is it you want me to do, exactly?" asked Alexander, rather dryly.

"Well," began Fudge.

"No, let me get that for you," Alexander cut him. "You want me to go public and claim that Harry Potter is a liar, that Dumbledore is a liar and that everything is fine. And then you want me to go to Hogwarts, defeat Dumbledore with a snap of my fingers and all will be well again in the world, right?"

Fudge looked at him, uncertain to follow his meaning.

"What will it be, next? A tap dance on the Giant leader's bones? And then I will be your magical lapdog, enforcing your will on those who disagree with your short sight of the world?" Alexander went on.

He stood up from his chair and saw Fudge back down a little.

"Forget it," he said.

"What?" exclaimed Fudge.

"What do you think is going on, here, Minister?" said Alexander. "A seventeen year old boy was murdered. I knew Cedric Diggory at school. I can tell you I won't let you slander his memory by claiming that his death was either an accident or plot by Dumbledore to overthrow the Ministry. Didn't you read the signs? If Harry Potter says Voldemort's back, then I believe him. If Dumbledore is calling us to fight him, then I will fight. You want me to oppose the man who taught me magic. Fudge, you're a fool."

"Now, listen, young man," said Fudge, his face growing red and his voice rising. "I will not be spoken to on such a tone by a weird nineteen year old boy!

"You were trying to cajole the weird nineteen year old boy a few minutes ago, because it suited your goals! Don't play me for a fool. I know how it works. I will not betray my principles because you're scared out of your wits."

"That's enough!" roared Fudge. "I'm the Minister of Magic!

"Then act like one!" Alexander shot back. "If Lord Voldemort is back, you have more to do than try to save your seat. Sorry, Fudge, but you won't enlist me in your petty manoeuvres against Hogwarts."

He headed for the door.

"You think I will let you walk out on me, like that?" spat Fudge, still looking furious.

"Watch me," said Alexander.

"You're with them! You're a threat to the Ministry!" Fudge exploded.

"Right," said Alexander. "Go on like this, Fudge, and soon there won't be a ministry any more. Because you're playing Voldemort's game, here."

"HE IS NOT BACK!" roared Fudge.

"Keep deluding yourself if you want," said Alexander. "I'm going out there to fight. Stay and hide behind your precious desk for all I care."

* * *

"So we agree we can use this place as Headquarters?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Moody, before to turn to Sirius. "Thanks for lending us the place."

"Anything to be helpful," said Sirius. "Don't you think Harry could come here? He would be safe under the guard of the Order."

The discussion was taking place in 12 Grimmauld Place, in the kitchen. The guests were making their decisions about their action regarding Voldemort's return. Sirius could barely put his mind off Harry, since he had to go away from him, in search of allies.

"I'm afraid it's not possible," said Dumbledore. "The magic protecting him in his uncle and aunt's home will keep him safer than any wand. Besides, I still need you to gather a few more allies, while we still have time. We need to ensure you don't get caught again."

Sirius nodded at that.

They had gone over the list of potential allies when a name came up that Sirius had never heard of.

"What about Alexander?" asked Minerva. "I sent him an owl merely hours after the Diggory boy was killed. He isn't likely to turn his back on us. I'm sure he will help us."

"I'm afraid he cannot help us," said Dumbledore. "Cornelius has made a terrible mistake. In his move to counter what he fears is my taking over the ministry, he has tried to recruit him against Harry and me. Since he refused, Alexander has been labelled as suspicious, and even dangerous, for all authorities under Fudge's control. He just left the country."

"He just WHAT?" exclaimed Minerva.

"Hold on a minute, who's Alexander?" said Sirius.

"The son of Damien Lockenburn," said Dumbledore. "He has a great power, completely based on chaotic magic."

"I can't believe the son of Damien would be a coward," objected Sirius. "Why would he leave?"

"Not for his own safety, I can assure you," said Dumbledore. "Cornelius has pushed the idiocy as far as sending Aurors after Alexander. He left the country so he wouldn't be forced to... incapacitate them."

"Incapacitate them?" said Sirius.

"You don't know the Lockenburn kid," said Moody, in a growl.

His eye was still twitchy and he still looked a little restless after so much time locked up in his own trunk, but the glint in his eye was intact. And his determination looked clearly stirred up by the events, as if he had just been proved right after all these years being called paranoid.

"He's got a power you can't imagine," he went on. "If Voldemort wasn't such a tricky bastard, and if the fight was a fair one, all we would need to do would be to sit back and look at Alexander beating the pulp out of the bloody snake. But the stakes are different, now."

"It has to be Harry, then?" said Sirius, darkly. "Why? Could someone tell me why?"

"In time, Sirius," said Dumbledore. "Anyway, I'm sorry, Minerva, but we will have to count without Alexander, no matter how willing to fight he would be."

"Damn Fudge and his paranoia," said Moody. "Lockenburn could have been a great help against the Death eaters, at least."

At this moment, an owl swooped inside the room from the nearby window. It landed near Minerva who untied the letter from its clutch. She read the name on it and recognized the handwriting.

"Speak of the devil," she said. "It's Alexander."

She began to read aloud.

_Dear Professor,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to count me out, for the time being. Because our minister is a paranoid oaf, I'm now on the run. I'm sorry I had to get away like this, but the Aurors were on my tail, and I can't decently turn against them, no matter how dim-witted their orders are._

_I just want you to know that I continue to stand by your side, even from the other side of the sea. Over here, there is a movement rising in response to the Dark Mark. I can sense it, and I'm already on their trail. I've come in contact with another friend of Professor Dumbledore, Aldwyn Armstrong. He has given me a few directions already. Many dark wizards are starting to stir trouble in Eastern Europe. I will keep an eye out from here, and try to help you on this front._

_I can only wish you the best. If things really get awry, send a message to me and I'll return even if I have to break a few skulls and wands to do so. Right now, I prefer to divert Fudge's attention from you. I heard he has still sent people after me even though I'm abroad. The idiocy of that man is of the mythical kind._

_I'll try to keep in touch._

_Yours, sincerely,_

_Alexander_

"Alexander still hasn't lost his flame, has he?" said Dumbledore, smiling.

Sirius mouth had twisted into an ironic smile.

"Doesn't care much for etiquette, does he?" he said.

"Well, he's always been a free spirit," said Minerva, with a smile. "I'm glad to see he's alright."

"I think we can say that Alexander may be of help to us, after all," said Dumbledore. "With him and people like Aldwyn on the continent, we can focus a little more on the problem of Voldemort."

"I know a few Death Eaters that are still abroad for now," said Moody. "We can set Alexander after them if need be."

"Agreed," said Dumbledore. "Now let's focus on the Prophecy, shall we. What measure do we need to ensure it's safe from the enemy?"

* * *

_1998_

_Grimmauld Place_

* * *

"Do we have any news on Severus?" asked Dumbledore, urgently, as he entered the Headquarters.

"Not yet," said Kingsley, very sharply. "If he was dead, Voldemort would surely have made it as public as possible, I guess. I hope our people got to him in time."

Dumbledore looked very tense. He hadn't shown such a worry since the moment Death eaters had managed to snatch Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom from Hogwarts. No matter if they had been thwarted, this had come so close to disaster that everyone had been under a huge shock. Now, their most valuable spy was uncovered and his life was at risk.

Minerva arrived at this moment. Her face showed a deep concern.

"I can see from your look that you have heard the news," said Dumbledore. "Severus is still out of touch."

"I know," said Minerva, tensely.

There was some commotion at the door and soon, the screeching of Mrs Black resumed in its greatest fury.

"Disgraces to the name of magic! Blood traitors in my home! Plotters, cowards, weaklings! Statues!"

Both Dumbledore's and Minerva's eyebrows shot up at that. Statues?

"Oh, will you shut up," said a voice in the corridor.

And the screaming suddenly ended. That alone was enough to stun everyone in surprise. But Minerva's face had lit up suddenly. She had recognized the voice, like Dumbledore had.

"Alexander?" she said, her voice blanching in shock.

"Could someone come and give me a hand here?" called the distinct voice of Alexander Lockenburn.

Everyone rushed in the corridor to find themselves confronted to a shocking scene.

The door was closed and in the entrance, stood a man, in a black overcoat, over a statue that had fallen on the wooden floor. The pose of the statue was far from flattering. The man represented was recoiling in abject terror. Minerva was looking at the statue with something like fascination, while Dumbledore was staring at Alexander. He took notice of them, and he had a slight smile.

"Hello," he said. "How are you, Professors?"

"Well," said Dumbledore. "It depends on what is that statue."

"That, Professor," said Alexander, "is the late Derek Masters. I caught up with him before he got to Snape."

"Where is Severus?" asked Dumbledore, sharply.

"I dropped him at the gates of Hogwarts' grounds, I think," said Alexander. "I was kind of in a hurry, so I may have been a little imprecise."

Kingsley came bursting in the corridor.

"Dumbledore!" he said. "Severus just reported in from Hogwarts! He's… what the hex is that?"

He had just seen the statue. Every eye got fixed back on Alexander, who smiled at them.

"Can anyone help me with the statue?" he said. "It's quite heavy and ugly, but I couldn't leave it in plain sight, really."

"You did this?" asked Dumbledore, after they had levitated the statue in apart of the cellar.

"Had to," said Alexander. "He was aiming a killing curse at me."

"Masters is dead?" exclaimed Kingsley. "Dumbledore. He was Voldemort's main assassin."

"I guess thanks are in order," said Dumbledore, turning again to Alexander. "How did you silence the painting?"

"I dispelled the magic of the piece," said Alexander. "You want me to restore it?"

"No, thank you," said Dumbledore. "We're all better off without that as well. How did you come upon Masters and Severus?"

"I'm following a Death Eater off east Germany," said Alexander. "Lazlo Morgenstein. He's after something linked to Chaos. His trail led me to Masters and when I found out he was after Snape, I took a detour."

Dumbledore's eyes went sharper.

"Tell me everything about this Morgenstein," he said.

* * *

_The Desert of Mongolia_

* * *

Alexander raised his hand at the second Morgenstein raised his. Their wills clashed against each other. The world around them was pure madness. The Rift was reaching its greatest size, swelling with each wave of furious magic escaping from the Magic Dimension.

It had to be stopped. If that thing was left open, it wouldn't just destroy this patch of the Mongolian desert. It would cover the world with its fury and destroy everything.

Morgenstein's wand was flashing furiously, keeping the portal open. He had to be stopped. Alexander took his decision. He raised his wand and added a fire spell to the energy wave he was sending at Morgenstein. Morgenstein's shield suddenly faltered.

"No! No! It's not possible! You can't defeat me!" he roared.

"Face it, Death Eater," snapped Alexander. "You've lost."

"Nooo!"

He raised his wand in the opening move of a spell Alexander knew very well.

"_AVADA_..."

Alexander suddenly unleashed everything he had at Morgenstein. The wizard's shield exploded. He let go of his wand, which kept floating in the air, and screamed in agony. The explosion was blinding. When the light receded, Alexander could look at the damage. What he saw made him sick. Morgenstein was in pieces. Alexander fell to his knees, exhausted. He hoped he would have enough power to stop the Rift.

And then, as the light from Morgenstein's wand died, and the wand dissolved into dust, something happened.

It was just like the vision. Just like his dream, three days earlier. Alexander couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Chaos Rift was now collapsing on itself. The ground quake slowly calmed down. The tear in the sky closed on its own and the clouds returned to normal. Alexander heaved a sigh. It was done! It had been stopped. Killing Morgenstein had been enough.

Alexander looked around. His companions were all dead. He went to investigate the remains of Morgenstein, and made sure that he was dead. He was starting to feel a little light-headed, after these excruciating efforts. Facing another Entropist had been incredibly tiring.

All he wanted now was to sleep for three months. But then he remembered England, and Voldemort. Now that he had dealt with Morgenstein, he could help Dumbledore with the other grave threat.

With a deep breath to give him courage, Alexander apparated to the nearest relay, to head for England.

* * *

_Ministry of Magic_

* * *

"I can't believe I missed the fight," said Alexander, rolling his eyes.

They were walking through the Atrium, walking out of a conference with Heads of departments and heading to a reunion of the Order of the Phoenix. The fighting were over. Most of them, anyway. The Aurors were rounding up the Death Eaters. Some of the inner circle were on the run, Lucius Malfoy at the lead.

But Alexander knew that he wouldn't pose a threat like Voldemort had.

It was madness, these days. People were celebrating all around. The Atrium seemed to buzz with excitement. Alexander could see that most of the wizarding population of England had other worries than work, right now. Since he had returned, he had seen around twelve parties, three ceremonies of awards, and special reports every day in the press.

Voldemort was gone. For good this time. The whole country hailed Harry Potter as their saviour. Of course, there was cause to celebrate. Alexander remembered the rain of shooting stars, when he was five years old. He guessed that there had been a lot of stuff like that, these last few days. Once reassured that his parents were alive, he had taken news of his close friends and family. He had been immensely relieved to hear that most of them had survived the fighting. He had gotten word of Phyllis, by Judy. She was fine as well.

And he had missed the whole thing. He just couldn't believe it.

Albus Dumbledore looked at him, surprised.

"Don't think like that, Alexander," said Albus Dumbledore. "Let's face it; you had your share of fights, these days."

"Well, I could have been of some help, here," said Alexander. "We had so many deaths."

"And yet, there would have been so many more if you hadn't caught up with Morgenstein in Mongolia," said Dumbledore. "I don't think people realise it, but your own battle was as important as Harry's confrontation with Voldemort. Perhaps even more important. If Harry had lost, darkness would have fallen all over the world. If you had lost, I think it is safe to say the world would have been ravaged, good people and Death Eaters alike."

"That is why you insisted on me meeting these officials?" said Alexander.

"Yes," admitted Dumbledore. "We need to ensure your expertise is recognized by those who could become the next Minister for Magic."

"What is happening with Fudge?" asked Alexander, fiercely.

"I believe no Minister has ever been sacked as quickly as Cornelius will be, once the commotion settles down," said Dumbledore with a sad smile. "It should comfort you to know that the Wizengamot was really appalled by his treatment of you."

"I don't really care," said Alexander. "How's Harry taking all this?"

"He's incredibly relieved," said Dumbledore. "You can't imagine the weight lifted off his shoulders."

"I think I can," said Alexander. "The dreams have stopped, by the way."

"Stopped?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Alexander. "I don't have any more visions. It's like there's no need to, now."

"I still wonder about the nature of these visions," said Dumbledore. "It seems you have dreamed of every danger you have found yourself into. It is like your power has led you on the path that took you to Mongolia and close the Rift."

"I understand that part," said Alexander. "It's the dreams about Harry I don't understand."

"Your parents had told me about it," said Dumbledore. "It is strange. I guess we will understand it in time. I think you will understand if I don't trouble Harry about it for the time being. He needs to lead a normal life for a while."

"I understand," said Alexander, "though I doubt he'll ever manage that. The Daily Prophet won't shut up about him. They have called for the creation of Harry Potter's Day!"

"Utter nonsense," chuckled Dumbledore. "I think Harry will just take his distance with all this. You should maybe do the same before they find out about you."

"I won't stay around for long," said Alexander.

"How so?" asked Dumbledore.

"I need to get back abroad," said Alexander. "The Rift is closed but there are many effects of its opening. I need to investigate them and maybe try to fix them. It may take a while."

"If you ever need help, you know you only need to contact the school," said Dumbledore.

"I know, Sir," said Alexander.

"And do drop by before you leave," said Dumbledore. "Minerva will be very cross with you if you don't."

"I will, Sir," said Alexander, smiling. "I've got this feeling, you know," he told Dumbledore, after a silence. "I think I will have to return sooner or later. And somehow I feel Harry will be involved. I just can't understand where that certainty comes from. It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to," said Dumbledore. "Your last dreams have led you to save our world. I guess you should just trust your feelings. When do you plan to leave?"

"I don't know," said Alexander. "I think I will wait for the first signs of trouble in Asia. But I guess I won't be in England for a long while."


	3. An Owl, A Dream and a piece of news

Chapter 1: An Owl, a dream, and a Piece of News

* * *

_London_

* * *

London City was waking up, slowly, and in the case of the tenant of 14, Carnaby Street, with some difficulties. The coffee helped, but still, he really wasn't a morning person, these days. He had been used to early wake-ups for years, but his job had recently turned him into a late sleeper. But it had been difficult not to wake up with the noise of passers-by, right below his windows. One of the only drawbacks of living in such an active neighbourhood.

The man was a terrible case of bed hair, but yet it was usual with him. He had always experienced the worst trouble when trying to tidy his hair up. It was a hopeless case, so he had just given up. He was a lean, yet muscular young man with jet black hair, striking green eyes and round glasses. To everyone, he would have looked as an athlete of some kind. The thing that would draw curiosity when looking at him was a lightning shaped scar right on his forehead. If that scar seemed strange to the Muggles living in Carnaby Street, they would be in for a serious shock, if they found out that this man was actually a wizard... and not only a wizard but one of a kind.

Harry Potter was taking his breakfast when a bird suddenly flew through the kitchen window. The Owl landed softly on the table. Harry took the three parchment envelopes from the clutches of the bird, and gave it a piece of his toast. The owl let out a grateful hoot, and then flew out the wide open window, disappearing across London sky.

He hadn't opened the envelope addressed to him that he heard some steps over his head.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron Weasley's voice came from upstairs.

"Mail," Harry answered. "And there are letters for you two, as well.

Ron joined him in the kitchen, looking surprised. Ron was taller, stockier and he looked in quite a better shape than his best friend. He was fully dressed up, contrasting strongly with Harry's outlook, since he was still in his sleeping attire. He looked at his friend with a wince.

"Rough wake up?" he asked.

Harry groaned something indistinct, handing out the letters addressed to Ron and his wife, respectively.

"Who could have known they had to send your mail here?" he asked.

Ron shrugged as he looked at the letter.

"Fred and George know we're visiting you, but that's all," he said. "Those are from Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, surprised as well to recognize the crest of his former school on the back of the envelope.

"So, what keeps your dear wife upstairs?" Harry asked, with a sly grin across his face, as he was tearing the envelope open.

"Bathroom. Women and their look," Ron groaned. "How it can take so much time is just beyond me."

"You've got to understand her," said Harry. "All girls want to be attractive,especially for their man. Don't say you complain about that."

"I don't, but she knows she's attractive to me!" Ron objected. "I married her, right?"

Harry's grin only grew wider. He knew better than to believe Ron's complaints about his wife's little quirks.

The subject of the conversation, Hermione Granger-Weasley, entered the kitchen at this very moment. She was fully dressed as well, ready for her day, and as far as Harry was concerned, the time she spent in the bathroom wasn't a waste of time at all. She was positively gorgeous in her elegant robes, her chestnut hair nicely groomed.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione said, smiling. "Slept well?"

"Yes, m'dear," Harry replied, smiling over a yawn. "It's not the sleeping that's a trouble. It's waking up. Coffee?"

"I'll get it," Ron said as Hermione nodded, pouring two cups and handing the first one to his young wife, while Harry resumed the opening of the letter, a task made very complicated by his current state.

Ron and Hermione had been married for a year now. They had spent a few years dating, and then living together, while Hermione had undergone additional studies after Hogwarts. After that, she had started what could be called a meteoric ascension in the Ministry's Department of Law. Last year, at Christmas, Ron had finally picked up the courage to propose to the girl he had been in love with since he was Fourteen. Harry remembered quite well that evening. His doorbell had ringed furiously, at 10 PM, and the second he had opened the door, it was to see Hermione and Ron, their faces glowing like the rising sun. He hadn't needed any explanation and he had simply congratulated them warmly, before to invite them in for a glass of champagne. Harry smiled at this memory.

He went back to the letter. What he read made his mind go into full stop.

"Wow! Hey listen up".

He read the letter aloud for his two friends, who had still not touched theirs..

_To Mister Harry Potter_

_Dear Hogwarts graduate, _

_It is my great pleasure to announce you that this year for the first time in centuries, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be held the first Reunion of ancient students. This is a way to help the current students to find their way in their future life by taking advantage of your experiences._

_I hope to see you all at this great event, which will take place at Hogwarts, in one month. The Reunion will last three days._

_In order to ease the preparation, you would be kind to signal your coming by sending back an owl by the end of this week. The guests will get to Hogwarts by the Hogwarts Express, on October the 1st._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_(Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, Grand Master, grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mungwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_PS: I really hope to see you there, Harry. It's been too long and the two of us have something to discuss. Nothing that should cause you any worry, though._

"That's fantastic!" exclaimed Hermione.

She had opened her letter and soon, it appeared that the three of them had gotten the same invitation.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Ron acquiesced. "What do you think Harry? You think you'll be there?"

"Getting back to Hogwarts?" Harry said with a smile. "How could I say no?"

The idea of getting back to the first place he had ever been happy in his life was delightful. He suddenly couldn't wait for October to come.

"I'll have to arrange with the Ministry," said Hermione, thoughtfully. "To take a day off"

"Given all the people who attended Hogwarts in the Ministry, who will be left there?" chuckled Ron. "Haven't you got a game planned at that date?" he asked suddenly to Harry.

Harry shook his head. Harry's team was supposed to play Glasgow just before the week end on which this reunion was to take place.

"That's two days before," he said. "No problem with that."

"Imagine, seeing all the old faces again!" Hermione was excited.

"Relax, honey," said Ron with a smile. "It's in one month."

"No wonder the owl knew it would find you here," said Harry. "Dumbledore has a knack at knowing where is anyone at any time. So! What are your plans for today?" he asked.

Ron and Hermione had spent the last few days in his flat, during a break Hermione was taking from work. London wasn't an exotic location for them, as they both worked in the city, but the three of them liked to reunite like that from time to time. Harry was sometimes passing long week ends at the Burrow, Ron's home.

"We go and visit Fred and George in Diagon Alley," said Ron. "Want to join us? Don't tell me you've got Practice today, it's Sunday! And you're on vacation!"

"I can join," Harry said with a grin. "I haven't seen them in weeks."

"Tsk, tsk. You live in London and you don't even consider paying a visit to old friends? Shame on you, Harry Potter. Shame on you!" Ron teased.

Harry refused to rise for the bait. The fact was that he had been quite busy, this season.

His Quidditch team, the London Falcons may have won the National Cup this year, but it had needed weeks of training, to bring back the team at this level.

Originally located in Falmouth, the Falcons had been a team hovering low in the ranks of the Quidditch League. After Voldemort had returned, then Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge had tried to divert the public's attention by developing the League and increasing the number of teams in the run for the Title. Falmouth had managed to get a second team of players in the League and one group of Falcons moved to London, each one keeping the name. If the Falmouth Falcons had been spared by the war, the London Falcons had sadly lost one of their best Seekers during the fighting. Harry's arrival in the team ended an awful series of defeats and a long streak of bad luck. They had risen again in the ranks, going as far as winning the Cup, this year. But it had a price and this was the first real vacation Harry had been able to take in six months.

But today, he had no emergency, no appointment, and no practice. His best friends had still three days to spend with him, he was going to lunch with the Weasley twins and he was going back to Hogwarts next month.

Harry still wasn't a morning person, but he had a great day ahead of him.

* * *

_Russia_

* * *

_A corridor was opening in front of him. A place that was familiar. Oddly familiar. Why was he back to Hogwarts? He hadn't seen the Castle since his graduation, ten years ago._

_The wide Corridor was dark, except for the few torches lighting a path toward a door that he didn't know. This was a part of the Castle he couldn't remember. It was strange. Everything seemed to be a little out of focus, like he would see through a fog. But at some point of the dream, his vision cleared. _

_He was standing in front of a door. A dark door made of cold steel. He shivered. How could he know this was cold? He didn't feel a thing._

_This was getting creepy. His heart was beating faster, he could sense a feeling of emergency, as if he_

_had to stop everything before it was too late. But he didn't have any control on what was going on!_

_The door cracked and opened slowly, with a loud creaking. And beyond the door, he saw a strange whirl of light, spinning endlessly in the darkness of the room. As he made one step forward, he suddenly felt a force surrounding him. Something he never experienced before. The force was pulling him into the room. He suddenly felt the urge to fight this pull. But the more he resisted, the stronger it grew._

_And there was a voice. No, not a voice. His voice. His own voice was calling behind him. He turned his head and saw himself standing in the corridor. He was shouting something, but he couldn't hear it. Something hit him on the back of his head, knocking away his glasses._

_Glasses? He never had glasses in his life! Was he seeing things through somebody else? _

_Just before his vision faded away, he managed to understand what his double was screaming._

"_HARRY!"_

Alexander Lockenburn woke with a start, his entire body covered with cold sweat. He looked around, and recognized his hotel room, in a small town of Russia. He took a deep breath, as he tried to remember his dream. Somebody lured into a trap or something. And he was trying to help him, but he was too late.

A Dream. Another one. The second in two weeks. But it was clearer this time. Whatever the meaning of the vision was, it was getting closer. Soon, events would set in motion and converge toward that moment he had seen in the vision.

A curious thing came back to Alexander as he was trying to grasp at the remains of the dream. It had taken place in Hogwarts. And it involved somehow Harry Potter.

Alexander got up. He walked to his window, opening slowly the curtains. He couldn't see anything, except for the dark outlines of the trees, standing against the moon light. What hour could it be?

He was still trying to sort out his thoughts about this dream. Was it a warning? A premonition? Or a hallucination? He never was too good in Divination. He wasn't subject to hallucinations. But he had gotten warnings like that for most of his life. It had led him to face his greatest challenge ever. The most vicious fight he had to go through.

And throughout the years, he had dreamed of Harry Potter. It was something he had never been able to explain. Why was he dreaming of Potter,when he barely knew him? He kept having visions of Harry's life, where he had lived during childhood, when he had faced Voldemort, and other moments of Harry's life. He had discussed it with his teachers and they were at a loss as how to explain it, either. Since Voldemort's defeat, Alexander has only dreamed of short flashes about Harry. But now they were happening more often, as if the urgency was growing with time.

He had always been careful with his dreams. And this one felt strangely similar to the one he had five years earlier, when he had to face Morgenstein. But what to do with this one?

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of an Owl out the window. It was a screech owl. It was carrying a letter. Alexander snapped and his window slid open, letting the night bird through. It landed on his bed. Alexander took the Letter. He looked at the seal. His mind made a full stop. What the…?

A letter from Hogwarts. It couldn't be a coincidence! He tore it open and read it. He recognized the handwriting. It brought many memories in his mind.

_To Mr Alexander Lockenburn._

_Dear Hogwarts graduate, _

_It is my great pleasure to announce you that this year for the first time in centuries, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be held the first Reunion of ancient students. This is a way to help the current students to find their way in their future life by taking advantage of your experiences. It is my belief that your very personal history would be a great thing to share with some of the young students._

_I hope to see you all at this great event, which will take place at Hogwarts, in one month. The Reunion will last three days._

_In order to ease the preparation, you would be kind to signal your coming by sending back an owl by the end of this week. The guests will get to Hogwarts by the Hogwarts Express, on October the 1st._

_I really hope to see you there, Alexander. A few things came up that I would like to discuss with you._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_(Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin first Class)_

Alexander reread the letter. It was a simple invitation, but he could sense that Professor McGonagall was really urging him to be there. In any other circumstances, he would have skipped the party, and he would have simply made a short trip to Hogwarts, to meet his old teacher. He didn't like great reunions, and he didn't feel like telling young students about his own achievements. It would feel a little strange. It would be great to see his friends again, but he wasn't very keen on huge feasts, with hundreds of people around.

Yet, he had received that letter just two minutes after having a really worrying dream about Hogwarts and Harry Potter. This changed everything. So much for the eclipse he was here to see. His next stop would be England. He felt that he needed to check a few things before to get back to Hogwarts. It would be a good idea to check out things a little, before October the first, to catch up with his home country.

Unable to go back to sleep, Alexander began to pack up his things back in his travel bag.

All of this was very disturbing.

* * *

_London_

* * *

"How's your coach reacting to your decision?" Fred asked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were having lunch in the Waving Wand restaurant with Fred and George Weasley. The room was full, and the food was excellent, as usual. They were discussing the last development in Harry's Quidditch career.

"She wasn't pleased," Harry said. "The qualifications begin during the regular season. So I'll have fewer breaks than the other players. She's afraid that I will get exhausted before the season ends. But how could I say no? You can't refuse to play in National Team."

"The World Cup is ours, this year," said George. "Even the Irish squad can't stop us to get it! Not with Harry Potter as the Seeker. Who else is on?" he asked enthusiastically

"Angelina's been picked from the Wimbourne Wasps," Ron said. "They got Roger Davies from Puddlemere, along with Walter Cunningham, from the Cannons. I don't know who the beaters will be; but probably the pair from Liverpool. They're pretty good," Ron said. "And Wood's the Keeper, of course. After his last three seasons, they couldn't keep him out of it. Three from the old winning squad! Nobody stands a chance against that!"

"How come you know so many on the team's line-up, Ronnie?" asked George.

"Well, you remember the guy who filled in for Ludo Bagman, when he disappeared?"

George nodded.

"His name is Baelish Worthington, and he's pretty good at his job," Ron went on. "He asked Dad's department some advice on how to settle the qualifications matches without getting Muggles in the way. Dad and I spoke about it, I don't know, maybe two weeks ago."

Mr Weasley was now the Head of a new department, called Department of the Magic Protection. It aimed at guaranteeing protection to both Muggles and Wizards against any misuse of Magic. No need to say it was far more respected than his previous position.

"How's the work going, 'Mione?" asked Fred.

"Oh, well enough, I guess. The Department of Magical Law is going under a serious rebuilding, but it's nothing we can't handle."

"When will you at last accept the promotions they offer you, by the way?" Harry said. "You could do great things in the Head Office."

"I think it's a bit too early," Hermione replied humbly. "And besides, I really don't like this man who's just gotten the Head position. There's something I don't feel with this man".

"Who is it?" asked Harry.

"A man named Devin Stiller," Ron said. "I had to deal with him once, on an Intervention. We had to undo a Curse on one of his rooms, in his personal Manor. He said he didn't know where it came from. I'm not sure it was an accident, though."

Ron was working full-time for the Order of the Phoenix, which had evolved from a secret Society to a completely legal organization, with salaries and benefits, since it took over the task of monitoring and fighting the effects of the Dark Arts of all kind. Some claimed that they were over stepping on the jurisdiction of the Aurors, but many also felt safer knowing the Order was out there. Their ranks was expanding as well. Harry's friend Remus Lupin had started to get more and more responsibilities in the structure, as Albus Dumbledore was delegating his authority, in order to preserve the Order's independence. The legal status of the Order had been debated for weeks in the Wizengamot. And now, an intervention by Ron on behalf of the Order was in fact written down and kept for legal purpose.

"An accident with Stiller? Not a chance!" said Fred.

"You know him?" Hermione asked.

"He was one year ahead of Percy. Slytherin." He paused to roll his eyes. "A filthy rich boy, a lot like Malfoy, in my opinion. But he was a brilliant student. Prefect, and all that stuff. He's a bloody ambitious man. But the only thing that kept him in the Ministry was that his parents had been fighting You-know-who. Sorry, Harry, Voldemort."

Harry had a little smile. Five years after his final victory against the Dark Wizard, the name had still some power left, and he was doing his best to help his friends and whoever he could mention Voldemort with to overcome this fear.

"So you think he's not trustworthy?" Hermione asked.

"He'll do his job, alright," said Fred. "But he's aristocratic in his views. He wouldn't want you in his Office anyway, Hermione. No offence meant, dear, but you're still a Muggleborn."

"After all she had done against Voldemort?" Harry and Ron both exclaimed.

Everybody laughed at the protestation. Hermione smiled and gave a kiss on the cheek to both of them. Ron put his arm over her shoulder.

"As if he would care about these things," George said. "He's ambitious. He lives for Politics and his old idiot beliefs. You could have saved the world from a giant fire Dragon, if you aren't on his side, you're nothing. And if you're a Muggleborn, forget it! The problem is that the underlying issue remains. Some still believe in the blood's purity and all that nonsense. Let me give you some advice, Hermione. I heard you were offered a place in Hogwarts, once. Take it!"

Hermione blushed. Ron was looking at her, his eyes like two galleons. Harry must have looked the same way.

"Hermione!" Ron said, in disbelief.

"Well, it wasn't really serious, I think," Hermione said. "Professor McGonagall wrote a letter to me, two months ago. She said there was going to be a new Arithmancy teacher, next year. She told me that with my background, I could take the job, if I wanted it. I told her I'd think about it."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Ron said.

"Well, I want to be sure of what I want before I take any decision," Hermione said. "And when I got my letter, may I remind you that you were in Egypt, having a ball with your dear brother?"

Ron stopped his complaint at once. Hermione had a triumphant smile. Ron and Hermione had gone through a huge fight over this matter. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Ron had been tasked with chasing some monster escaped from a secret illegal magical laboratory. Its trace had led him to Egypt, where he and his brother Bill had a rather violent fight with a mix of Chimera and Dragon. At no time he had told Hermione about this, until she had read it in the Daily Prophet. Ron's return back home hadn't been the safest part of the adventure. To avoid any more screaming, Ron decided never to mention the subject again. And Hermione knew it. The best way for her to prevent Ron to voice any complain was to bring up the matter.

"So," Said Harry. "Are you coming to Hogwarts, in Halloween?"

"You think we'd miss that?" Fred said. "We wondered why Dumbledore insisted on giving us the diploma from Hogwarts, but now we find a use in it. We're graduates, so of course we'll be there!"

"I wonder how they will manage to house everyone who will come back to the school," Harry said.

"You know, I'm not sure every student will come back. So many people are living abroad, after Hogwarts. And there's some people who simply won't be able to make it," Hermione said.

"I bet there won't be many Slytherins showing their faces there," said Ron with a grin.

An owl interrupted their conversation, as it dropped the Daily Prophet on Hermione's lap, and flew away, in a swift move, after she had paid it.

"You took the any-where-delivery-option?" Fred noticed.

"Yes, in case there would something important," Hermione said with a serious face.

"Blimey! Look at that!" Ron said, reading over her shoulder.

"What?" Hermione said, with an anxious look on her face.

The article Ron was showing was a small insert.

_THE FAMOUS SEEKER BACK IN HER COUNTRY FOR THE WORLD CUP_

_A public statement Made yesterday by Mr Xing Yeng, the Coach of the Chinese Quidditch team has said that miss Cho Chang, currently Seeker for the Puddlemere united Club, will be playing for her birth Country for the World Cup. _

_Miss Chang has confirmed these rumours today. She will however continue to play for her Club for the regular Season, for the relief of her British fans._

_The next Game the Chinese team will play will be against the Russian Squad. And in the first weeks of spring, Miss Chang will have to face her own public, when she will face the British team._

"Looks like you will face her twice this year, Harry," Ron said.

He caught the look on his wife's face. "What?" he asked.

"When I said "Important," I meant something that could force us to get back to the office, Ron, not Quidditch news!" Hermione say, seemingly annoyed.

"But this is important," Ron objected. "That's Harry's career".

Hermione was about to reply when she realized he got her on this one. She stayed there, mouth agape, for a moment, before to compose herself.

"Alright, you got a point, darling," she admitted with a smile.

"Yes!" Ron yelled in rejoice. "I love it when I win!"

He kissed Hermione on the cheek, which made her giggle.

"Maybe because that happens so rarely," Harry said under his breath so only George and Fred caught it. The three of them burst into laughing.

* * *

_A family House in Kent_

* * *

Alexander entered his garden. He looked all around him with an incredibly warm feeling of homecoming. It had been years since he had come here for the last time. Each time he had come back in England, he had met his parents in London, but he had never had the time to really come home, in their house in Kent. The garden was still as well kept as ever. Alexander smiled. His mother took care of her flowers as well as she had taken care of her own son.

He saw her mother by the kitchen window, and went to knock at the glass. She jumped in fright but her face lit up as soon as she saw him. She rushed suddenly outside to hug him tightly.

"Oh, my goodness," she said after a long moment of hugging and kissing. "You could have warned us! Your father is out for work! Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"I thought I had to drop by," Alexander said with a smile.

Chandra looked up on him.

"I thought you were staying in Russia for that eclipse?" she said. "Did anything go wrong?"

"No," he reassured her. I just received a letter from Hogwarts.

"Ah yes, the Reunion. We got our letter as well," his mother said. "But it's in a month!"

"I had a strange feeling about the reunion. I think I have to be there, but first I want to catch up with things a little. I was away for a long time."

"Yes you were," Chandra said. "Come on, don't stay outside. I made some tea".

"How come you're not at work?" asked Alexander.

"I've got a day off," explained his mother. "The three next issues are all lined up, so they didn't need an article today."

Chandra was working for the Herald, a magazine, which was dealing with wizard information. It was a lot more serious than the Quibbler, without being as policed as the Daily Prophet.

"And how's Dad?" asked Alexander.

"Busy!" Chandra said with a wince. "He's after a bunch of young dimwits who fancy themselves as dark wizards, and they try to play in the same categories as Death Eaters. They're nothing compared to the original ones, but they still give the Aurors a lot of work. Thanks to the Order of the Phoenix, they got some help from Alastor Moody, and Nymphadora Tonks. That did a lot to discourage these wannabes."

Alexander sniggered. Moody and Tonks were two legends of the Second War. He didn't think there were many people willing to face them in combat.

"I heard something about you, last week. You were said to be in Siberia, fighting a horde of trolls.

Chandra's look was worried. Alexander dismissed her fears with a shrug.

"There were four of them. And none of them could get close enough to do me any harm," he said. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm sure you would have told me," she said. "But the way I see it, the newspapers try to find another hero, now. They discovered that heroes are selling, since Harry Potter got rid of Voldemort. And then they found out about you. They still try to make a hero out of you."

"They won't succeed," Alexander said. "I can't imagine how Harry's coping with it. And I didn't achieve the tenth of what he had done."

"Harry would be far better away from all of this. At least, papers begin to talk more about his Quidditch victories than about his heroic features. I can't imagine him loving all this attention. If he's like Lily, he wouldn't."

"I guess you're right. He didn't seem too pleased about all the honours he got at school. But anyway, what's up with the league? I lost track of the Quidditch months ago."

"Boys," sighed Chandra, but then she smiled. "The Falcons have won this Championship. That was a close shot, although. Puddlemere and Chudley were really close behind. But given the Falcon rank last year, that's a huge work. I heard Harry Potter was the Seeker for the national team, for the World cup."

"Great," said Alexander. "Dad must be pleased".

Since Harry Potter joined the League, Damien was his greatest fan. He often said that Potter was the best Seeker he had ever seen. He compared him to Lynch and Krum, the two most brilliant Seekers of the past decade.

"And now for the ill news," said Chandra, with a grim look. "Devin Stiller has been chosen as the next head of the Department of Magical Law."

"You're kidding me!" Alexander exclaimed. "That snake, in the ministry? What are they thinking?"

"Remember that the Stillers have an excellent reputation," said Chandra.

"Yes, but most of them deserve it," said Alexander. Where was Devin when Voldemort returned? Even his grandfather was here for the second round, and this asp was laying low in the grass, waiting for all of this to be over".

"Calm down, son," said his father's voice, through the window, as Damien apparated in the garden.

He didn't seem surprised to see him at all. The day Alexander would succeed in surprising his father would be an event. He greeted his father warmly, and Damien joined them around the tea set. Soon the subject went back on Devin.

"He's an ambitious fellow, that's for sure," Damien said. "But I don't think he's as dangerous as let's see… Malfoy, for example."

"I know that, Dad," Alexander said. "Lucius was a public menace and a poisonous snake. But Devin gets undeserved credit on his family name. I mean, look at the Weasley children. Their name only could ensure a favour from many people, but they choose not to use it. Each and every one of them could have high positions in the Ministry, but Bill's still in Egypt with his wife, Charlie goes on with his dragon studies, the twins are ruling a joke shop, and Ginny writes for the Daily Prophet. And Ronald, the one who had done the most still works with the Order. It took Dumbledore to force the Weasleys to accept a posthumous Order of Merlin first class for Percy, and medals for themselves. As for the Stillers, they never asked for any honor, after the war. And now Devin, the worst coward of my school year is using his name to get ahead? He really has some nerve."

"You're right, dear," said Chandra. "But honestly, you shouldn't worry too much about that."

"I don't," said Alexander. "It irritates me more than it worries me".

He saw the Daily Prophet beside his father.

"What news?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Damien said. "I saw it at work. I don't know how they did it, but they already know you're back. That's how I knew you were here. Look."

He showed him a very small insert on the third page, in the rumours section.

_GLIMPSE OF THE ENTROPIST_

_According to some rumours, Alexander Lockenburn would have been seen back in England._

_Known by many people as the most powerful and the most mysterious wizard of his generation, the Entropist could not be joined to state what business brings him back in his home country after years of absence._

_No doubt it is an important matter._

"They'd have a heart attack if they knew I'm only back for a student Reunion," said Alexander, with a vicious grin.

"Why do they say you're always up to something important?" said Chandra in exasperation.

"Because they can, Darling," said Damien. "Alexander is a mysterious character for the press. He could be very well plotting to take over the world or save it from annihilation, for all they know. And that's the kind of stuff that sells paper. They like the mystery about Alexander."

Alexander sniggered again. This attention he was the centre of remained really limited, compared to what Harry Potter had to endure daily.

He couldn't keep his mind off Harry very long. Maybe because of the news, but more surely because of his dreams. He was pretty sure that Harry wouldn't miss this reunion at Hogwarts. He'd had many friends at school, if he remembered well. An occasion to see them again was enough to drag Harry Potter anywhere, even if it was into the spotlight.

And Alexander would make sure he would be there if anything was to happen in Hogwarts.

* * *

_Next: Back on the Hogwarts Express_


	4. Back on the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: Back on the Hogwarts Express

* * *

_A few weeks later_

* * *

"_Look at that flying demonstration the two seekers are giving today!"_

The voice of the commentary echoed in the whole stadium.

"_Still it's Spinett holding the Quaffle for London. She passes to Warbird, who passes back, avoiding a collision with McGregor. Spinett still in possession. She passes to Hutchinson. Hutchinson aims, shoots, and she scores! London scores again!"_

The wind was whistling in Harry ears as he flew around the pitch, in search of the Golden Snitch. The game was getting mad. The Glasgow Highlanders were a serious opponent, but still, there was a clear domination on Harry's side, as they led the score seventeen to ten. Harry had seen wonderful attack actions led by Alicia Spinett his old team mate of the Gryffindor team. They had been playing together again for two seasons now. They had both transferred to London at the same time, and they had changed the whole team's play. Alicia was a great tactician, and with her two fellow chasers, she was ruining the chances of Glasgow to score. But, because of that, Hamish McDermott, the Scottish Seeker, was trying daring manoeuvres to lure Harry into traps, as the only remaining chance of Glasgow was to catch the snitch before him. This has been one the most exciting chase between seekers he'd lived since he was chasing Cho Chang across the Hogwarts pitch in his sixth year. They had just buried the thought of ever getting together at the time, and thus the match between them had been furious.

McDermott dived at Harry, who was forced to avoid him in a very dangerous loop. And then, he saw a golden flash passing before his eyes. The snitch was right behind McDermott. Harry leaned on his broom, and dived just behind the Scottish Seeker. The crowd made a confused sound, as some had seen the snitch and some hadn't, and so didn't understand Harry's trick, believing he'd fallen into one of McDermott trap. Hamish must have believed it too, as he turned his head to see Harry. He smiled, but the smile faded away from his face the second he saw Harry extending his hand before him.

Harry winked at Hamish, and his fist closed on the snitch. He flew past McDermott (Whooshhh!) and pulled up, as his opponent slowed down, a look of disgust clear on his face. Harry raised his fist to the air, showing the snitch to everyone. The crowd didn't cheer that much, as they were playing in Glasgow, when the referee whistled the end of the game. But there was a core group of London supporters who had done the trip and they were pretty vocal. Harry was joined by his team mates in the sky. They formed a circle, who flew slowly back to the ground.

After ten matches, they were taking the lead in the League for the second year in a row, as they still were undefeated. Harry was carried on the two London beaters, John Curry and Aloysius Freeborn. His Captain, a large Keeper named Jeremy Westham, chanted "He's quick! He's strong! He never did us wrong… Potter! Potter!" He was trying to find a new motto for each victory. Harry thought that this wasn't the best he'd ever found.

As he was carried to the changing rooms, he caught a glimpse of someone in the main tribune. A cute face with red hair. Ginny Weasley waved at him. Harry waved back, trying to spot Jeb, her boyfriend. Maybe she was here without him, to work. She was writing the sports pages of the Daily Prophet, after all. But beside her, there was someone else. Someone Harry was very pleased to see. He waved even higher.

"Remus!" he yelled.

"I'll see you later," Remus managed to get through the roaring sound of the crowd. And Ginny nodded. She surely hoped an exclusive interview. Harry wouldn't dare to refuse this to her.

His thoughts were brought back to the celebration when the Beaters kindly asked him to get off their shoulders, so they could enter the changing room. He laughed with everyone and the team disappeared from view into the room.

* * *

An hour later, Harry was making his way through a wild horde of wizards and journalists, who wanted to get his impressions on the match, the League situation, and London's chances for a second title, along with the rumours about his love life and even the weather forecast. By the time he got through, he must have said a dozen times "We've got very good chances," ten "YOU were watching the game," and a hundred "No comment". Then he caught sight of Remus and Ginny, who were talking together, a little away from the crowd.

When a journalist asked him for the third time he was really dating the niece of Cornelius Fudge, he answered "No, I'm not. And if you want any more details, you'll have to check the Daily Prophet. I've got an exclusive interview with Miss Weasley, so if you'll excuse me…" The crowd reluctantly let go of him, and tried instead to get a grip on Alicia. She made a face, and crossed Harry's eyes. Harry winced, and she suppressed a laugh.

Harry joined Remus and Ginny. Harry hugged his former professor for a long time. And then Ginny jump to his neck, kissing him madly on the cheeks, and chanting "you were amazing! Amazing!"

"That was a pretty good game, Harry," said Remus. "You have improved even more since last time I saw you."

"What about a Butterbeer in my Inn?" offered Ginny. "It's really close."

"Jeb's not with you?" asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head.

"The Daily Prophet is a heartless monster," she said with a feinted sigh. "They sent him on a two weeks mission in France, to cover the intricacies of politics that lead the organisation of the World Cup, leaving his poor girlfriend alone and forlorn.

Harry chuckled, knowing full well that Ginny didn't mean it. She had inherited that sense of humour that ran wildly in Fred and George and sorely lacked in Ron sometimes. Harry wondered if Hermione would be able to get the best over her husband so constantly, if Ron had only half the wits in words as his sister. Ginny gave him a false stern look, and then laughed with him.

"Anyway, he's due back tomorrow," she said.

Half an hour later, they were sipping their Butterbeers in the common room of the Inn where Ginny had her room. Remus looked a thousand times better than the last time Harry had seen him. It had taken months for Remus to recover from the wounds he got facing Voldemort on Snape's side. And after a short time, he had been through an experimental magic charm, in order to deliver him from the Werewolf Curse. It had been a success, but it took Remus two more years to recover from this. Now he was looking better than ever. The only hint of what he had gone through was this thin scar running down his cheek, from the temple to the jaw. He was now working full time for the Order of The Phoenix, alongside with Ron. Harry had gotten word from him through his best friend. But it was their first meeting in two years.

Ginny had taken news from Remus, and then she had turned to Harry to receive his impressions from the match, the Season and his opinion on the spectacular rise of a little team, which had won five matches in a row: Redwall United. Harry answered that things were going quite well for the Falcons, but that they shouldn't stop here, especially because of emerging teams like Redwall, whose players were impressive, in Harry's opinion. The championship wasn't over until all the matches weren't all played. He vigorously denied the rumour of his departure from London, and confirmed the one which said that he would play for the National team.

"I was available," he said humbly as his final comment. "It's a great honour to play for my country. I hope I'll be worthy of their expectations."

"That will do, Harry," said Ginny with a smile, putting down her quill and parchment. "Oh, I forgot a last question. Will you go to the Hogwarts reunion of ancient students, which takes place in two days?"

"Sure," Harry said. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Cool," Ginny said with a wink. "What about you, Remus?"

"That's why I'm back in England," Remus said. "I was in France, until last week. They've got a Werewolf Problem."

"And the Order sent you?" Harry was surprised.

"Now that I'm proved to be a full human again, they found out that I'm one of the finest experts on the Werewolf case, Remus said with a false satisfied voice, which made Ginny laugh. "My personal experience, you know. Even that poor Lockhart couldn't pretend having approached a Werewolf closer than me."

Harry smiled. Remus was not only in better shape, but he looked even more alive and happier than Harry has ever seen him. It was something important to him, since Remus was his last close link to his parents' past.

The evening went very well. They were only interrupted once by a young boy, who came at their table to ask him shyly to sign a little photo of one of his most spectacular actions. Harry signed with a smile. The beaming face he got in response was enough for him. He liked those kinds of fans. They weren't intrusive and never too curious.

By the time Harry apparated to his own Inn, it was already half past eleven, and the night was beautiful.

Only two days before he would go back to Hogwarts. Harry felt good at this idea. He opened the Inn's door, to be greeted by a huge cheer from his team mates, who were going on with the celebration with some friends. Harry thought that he only had to be in London two days later.

He could have a long sleep tomorrow.

He joined the party with enthusiasm.

* * *

Alexander had apparated in London at eight o'clock. The train was leaving at 11, just like in the old days. His parents would meet him at ten at the station. Another letter had told him that every guest of the Reunion had to be dressed with the colours of his House. He thus had a travel bag with two sets of robes for the evenings and one for the days. He was dressed as a Smuggle for now, as he walked in London streets to King's Cross station.

While he walked, he thought about what he had found out during the last months. Although his father wasn't too worried about it, Alexander did find the political manoeuvres of Devin very disturbing. It was unusual enough to become Head of a department such as Magical Law, but given Devin's lack of abilities, it was moreover troubling. How did he get there?

Alexander had a very precious gift, apart from his particular brand of magic. He was good at seeking rumours and sorting them out. So he had heard a lot of things during these three months he had passed with his parents. And most of them were meaningless, or simply uninteresting. But some had caught his attention.

For example, there was a huge agitation among the Seers. Prophecies and Vision were still concealed in the Department of Mysteries, but Seers were talking more openly of their visions now. And according to some reports within the ministry, a lot of Visions and glimpses of the future had been seen by the Seers. The last time it had happened was five years ago. The Ministry was at this time swept under a gigantic wave of Prophecies, most of them senseless and useless. But two great events happened that year. Voldemort was destroyed for good, and The Chaos Rift was closed, back in Mongolia. Alexander had witnessed the latter and had even been a part of it. Was this recent agitation linked to his own dream? Did he experience a vision? It was more of a warning, he thought. But still it remained unclear.

Another thing he had learned was that there had been a lot of owl posting between the Department of Mysteries and Hogwarts. That was pretty unusual, as the Department of Mysteries was used to keep completely quiet on anything. To see them start a correspondence With Dumbledore was something you could worry about. There were so many things that remained unexplained in the alleys of the Department.

He crossed the street and found himself facing the King's Cross station. A wave of memories rose in his mind. The reunion with his friends every September the first. He saw again the fun he had with his friends aboard the train. He saw again his friends' faces. Judy, Davon, Alfric, all his classmates. And Phyllis. Alexander had a nostalgic smile. Too bad he never had the nerve to ask her out. Years after, he still had forgotten neither the redheaded Irish girl, nor his feelings toward her.

He passed through the great door of the station Hall. Packed with Muggles, as usual. This was Halloween week-end, after all. A lot of people were visiting their family at this time, even the Muggles.

He made his way through the crowd of voyagers, walking discreetly toward The Platform Ten. When he got there, he casually leaned closer on the barrier between Platform Ten and Nine. He passed through the magical passageway to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. There wasn't many people at the time, but still the Red locomotive was standing there, ready to start. Alexander walked slowly along the train cars. He was still savouring his old memories, associated with that train. He had to admit that, although it hadn't been the most adventurous years of his life, his Hogwarts years were among the happiest.

He looked around, trying to catch a familiar face in the few people that were standing on the platform. And suddenly, he heard his named cried out by a woman voice.

"Alex! Alexander Lockenburn! I can't believe you're here!"

Alexander saw Judy run toward him and she threw her arms around his neck. They hugged for a long time.

"How are you, Judy?" asked Alexander.

"Great!" she said. "But I thought you were in Asia. Did you come back especially for this reunion?"

"In fact, I was in Russia," said Alexander. "And I did come back for this reunion."

"It's wonderful to see you," said Judy. "Hey, Colin! Malcolm! Come over here, look who turned up!"

Alexander greeted Malcolm, Judy's older Brother, and Colin Carmichael, her husband. He had been at their wedding, luckily for him, since Judy had promised she would have ripped him apart if he hadn't.

"Come on," said Judy. "We have reserved a whole compartment for the old group."

"I'll have to warn my parents; they're coming too."

He stepped up on the train and entered the compartment.

* * *

"Come on, we're getting late, children," Mrs Weasley said, on an urging tone. "Is everybody here? Bill, Fleur? Are

you done with the trunks, now?"

"Yes, Mum," said Bill, with a side look at Harry. He winced a little, and then smiled widely.

Harry suppressed a chuckle. Mrs Weasley hadn't changed a bit since he first met her in his first year at Hogwarts. She was still acting toward every child of hers, just like they were little kids. The fact that Bill already was married to Fleur Delacour and father of a young girl didn't matter to her.

Ron also winked at Harry.

"Molly," said Mr Weasley. "They're all grown up now, you know. They can handle getting on a train."

The twins nodded furiously, a large smile on their faces.

"So, we're going with…" said Mrs Weasley.

"Your former classmates," finished Charlie in her place. "We know. It'll be okay, Mum. You can go now!"

He patted her on the shoulder. Mrs Weasley frowned, half smiling. Fred and George tried to pat her on the shoulder, too, but one look discouraged them for good, which made Ginny snigger.

"Daring but no fool," she said under her breath.

The Weasleys parted from their children and strode to their car. Mr Weasley turned to his children and winked. That would mean "now whatever you do, how will she know?". Hermione giggled. Harry turned to her and saw that Ginny was whispering something in her ear.

"Care to share the joke?" he asked.

"In fact, I was saying that Mum would soon feel so way back in time that she would forget she has children".

"You don't believe in that any more than I do, Ginny," said Jebediah Curren, her boyfriend, smiling.

Ginny had to admit he had a point.

She and Jebediah had been dating for six months, now. And Harry thought he was alright, as far as boyfriends went. Like many journalists of a certain caliber, he could be a little pedantic, sometimes. And there had always been some tension based on the fact that he had always paid more respect to Harry than to Ron, which was, in the fine art of surviving a relationship with a Weasley, a fatal error. But Ginny liked the guy, so everyone was making an effort, even Jeb himself, if Harry had to be honest.

They got on the train and found a compartment that was empty.

"Harry Potter!" cried a voice from the corridor.

Harry was about to enter his compartment. He turned to the voice. A tall, beautiful woman, with dark skin was walking toward him, frowning.

"So, I heard Mister Potter was going to play for a certain Quidditch team? How come they asked you to be on? They didn't find a decent Seeker?"

Angelina Johnson was smiling broadly as she spoke. Harry returned the frowning.

"In fact, they thought that their first chaser was so pathetic, I would look quite good on the pitch next to her."

Angelina burst into laughing.

"Nice one, mate! You're getting better at this, aren't you?"

And suddenly she hugged him, still laughing. Harry returned the hug with a smile. This was a game. They had settled a deal. Each time their team met in the League, they would throw fake insults at each other. The more elaborate the insult was, the more inexistent the grudge between them would be. In spite of their rivalry on the pitch, Angelina and Harry were great friends.

"So back together, huh?" said Angelina. "And with Wood, to add on things."

"You didn't hear the news?" said Harry with a smirk.

"What?" said Angelina.

"Cunningham injured himself yesterday. He won't be able to fly for a month. Chudley said they wouldn't risk his health. The national team called Alicia to fill in."

"Awesome! Four from the old Squad! Just like old times. No offence, Weasleys," she said to the compartment.

A collective groan came in response. Angelina may have forgotten that five person in the compartment had played for the Gryffindor team, at some time. From Charlie to Ginny.

"How's Bob?" asked Harry.

"Fine," Angelina replied. "He sends his bests."

Bob Walkovich was one of the Chasers of Wimbourne. And he was Angelina's boyfriend, which explained they worked so well together. Bob was from another school in Europe, and thus he wasn't invited. He had declined coming with her, since he didn't know so many people at Hogwarts. Angelina said she was going to look for Alicia and Oliver, to celebrate the reunion. Harry finally made his way to a seat in the compartment.

"You didn't tell me about Alicia," said Ginny, on an accusing tone.

"When you interviewed me, Walter was perfectly fine," Harry replied innocently.

The clock in Fred's pocket rang, telling everyone that it was eleven. The train started immediately to move on, and soon, he was rolling fast through London. Harry smiled. They were on their way home! As the train left the city, there was some agitation all along the train. People began to pass from compartment to compartment to say hello to old friends or just to see who was here. Some familiar faces passed before them. Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown, who were on their way to get married soon, showed up at some point. Dean Thomas, Ginny's ex-boyfriend, and still a good friend of the group was with them. They all exchanged recent news before Seamus, Dean and Lavender went on.

Oliver Wood made a stop at their compartment, to say hi to everyone and rejoice a little with Harry of their selection in the National team. This had been Oliver's obsession during all his years in Hogwarts, to get in high level Quidditch. Being asked for the National team, had to be the achievement of his whole life.

The next person to sneak into the compartment was Neville Longbottom. He waved at someone outside and entered, shaking hands with everyone, a large smile on his round face. He was followed immediately by Luna Lovegood, his girlfriend.

In some ways Luna wasn't any different from the girl they had met in their fifth year. She still was a little strange, as if she was absent. Except for Neville. She seemed to catch half the words of everything they talked about, but each time Neville spoke, she was getting it all. Harry couldn't help but thinking that Ron got really lucky that Hermione finally made her move on him in sixth year. Because Luna had seemed really interested in him. Harry liked Luna, but he was sure it took someone with the patience of Neville to handle a relationship with her. At no time Ron could have coped with that.

Harry noticed also, that if Luna still looked a little lost, she was now dressed in a very elegant way. She was now working with her father at the Quibbler. She was something of a redaction manager, or anything they would call such a position in the Quibbler. Harry had never completely understood the organization of the magazine. It was as confusing as the theories published in the pages of the paper. But he was glad that she was doing so well.

As for Neville, was now doing more than well in a Herbology lab, depending from the Ministry. He had always been gifted with plants of all kind.

Neville and Luna stayed with them for the rest of the trip. Jeb, who was from a different year than them, parted company from them, saying he was going to meet some friends. Ginny stayed behind to catch up with Luna.

Some other old friends passed by. Lee Jordan was pretty excited about Quidditch, but moreover, as an associate of the twins, he wanted to talk about the shop all along, until Fred himself told him that they were on vacation, for a change. Then Lee went completely back on Quidditch. Meanwhile; Hermione, Ginny and Fleur spoke about what Ron qualified half mockingly as "girl's stuff." He avoided the slap from his wife with a chuckle, and kissed her on the cheek, before leaving the compartment with Lee. This kiss had made Hermione fell silent and looking dreamily through the train window, with a little smile on her face. Harry had already noticed that his two best friends could have this effect on each other.

Many people passed before them. Cho Chang passed before one of the compartment window, winked and smiled at Harry. Both Hermione and Ginny gave her a thoughtful look and raised their eyebrows to Harry, in a single move that made him laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't know you were on such good terms with Miss Hosepipe," noted Ginny, frowning.

"So that's it, you have a nickname for every girl I dated?" he protested.

"Pretty much," said Ginny. "Honestly, you've given us all the material we could have hoped for with your girls, Harry."

Harry had a wince. Even he had to admit that it was true. Actually, it wasn't surprising that his friends would put so much meaning in his interaction with Cho, since she had been his longest relationship, in fact, over two years. After the war, Harry had begun to go from date to date, with girls that didn't ask for much. They were Quidditch groupies, for the most part. He had tried for another kind of girl, Sophie, who had turned out to be a Harry Potter groupie, based on his status as the conqueror of Lord Voldemort. Oh, boy did that end badly! Ron, Hermione and occasionally Ginny had been commenting on his love life, preferring to stay out of limiting their contacts with his dates to the minimum required by politeness. And so the ritual of the nicknames had begun. And to say they weren't friendly was putting it obscenely mildly.

"I mean, Harry, you're on a celibate trend, these days." Ginny was going on. "If you're having good contacts with Cho Chang, you should stick to your trend, because between the Cow, the Grindylow, the Gnome Brain and that… what was the name we picked for Brenda, again?"

"The Very Common Welsh bitch," supplied Fred, helpfully. "I remember that was my favourite," he added with a toothy grin.

"Thank you, Brother mine," said Ginny, with a frighteningly similar smile. "Anyway, with a track record like this, you don't really want to get back at the Hosepipe square, do you?"

Harry laughed.

"Well, first, she's not crying so often, these days," said Harry, with an amused grin. "And second, since we play against each other, we became very good friends," he said. "We're playing that game, and the newspapers love to speculate about us. But we both know we're just friends. Her fiancé doesn't mind," he added with a grin.

"She's engaged?" Hermione said.

"You didn't know?" Harry said, surprised. "It was all over the papers. Cho has many fans, so it was well documented. She's engaged to the singer of the Banshees."

"Jimmy Stringless? Said Ginny. "Oh, my, he's absolutely gorgeous! Hum, don't tell Jeb I said this!"

"We'll be silent as a tomb, sis," said Fred with a devilish smile, like he had been offered an early christmas present.

They all laughed. Charlie said he wanted to find his old classmates, and so left the compartment.

* * *

Alexander chuckled seeing Davon playing with a little fairy he had summoned. His old friend was still the little clown he had always been. The compartment they were in saw a lot of people pass. Old unknown faces or more familiar ones. Students from all years passed before them.

Alexander thought he recognized Ron Weasley when he passed with Lee Jordan, talking excitedly about Quidditch. Then he saw Charlie Weasley, who stopped by to say hello. Charlie and Judy had always been good friends and Judy was delighted to see him.

Alexander was half hoping he would see Phyllis aboard the train, but then he remembered that she was working for the local bureau of Gringotts, in Hogsmeade, so she didn't need to take the train. He suppressed his disappointment.

After the lunch, Judy, Davon and Colin went to wander in the corridors of the train. Alfric and Diana followed them.

Alexander stayed alone with Malcolm, but a young lady came into the compartment to speak with Malcolm. Alexander caught a meaningful look from Malcolm, took the hint and went for a walk, leaving the compartment all to his friend.

He was making his way to the front of the train, when he crossed a familiar face.

"Hello Alexander," said Remus Lupin with a smile.

"Hello. How are you, Remus?"

"As you can see, a lot better than last time we met," Remus said with a grin.

Alexander had met him many times with his parents as he was an old friend of Damien. But he had met him more recently, while he was on an investigation in Europe. Lupin was there on the same mission, for the Order of the Phoenix. At this time, he was still under recovery from his magic treat of his lycanthropy, and he had been looking positively dreadful. Right now, though, he was smiling, and he had rarely looked that healthy.

"What news from the East?" Remus asked.

"Not much, except that some trolls are going out of their caverns a little too early for the season. But nothing the Russian minister can't handle. But there has been some fascinating things to see up in the sky," said Alexander.

"Really?" Remus said.

"Two Eclipses in the same months is quite the unusual phenomenon," explained Alexander. "I think that the whole region is still under the effects of the Chaos Rift".

"That is possible," said Remus.'We don't know the exact amount of effects that it could have. How long have you been back in England?"

"Roughly a month," Alexander replied. "I stayed at my parents'."

"So the rumours I read were true."

"They're a huge pile of exaggeration, if you ask me," said Alexander with a wince.

"Are your parents on the train?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, they're with the Hawkeyes, as far as I know."

"So I guess I'll drop by their compartment," Remus said.

"I'm sure they'd be delighted to see you."

Remus walked away in the direction Alexander had indicated. Alexander stayed a long moment, looking by the window. The night had fallen around them. And the landscape was familiar. They were almost there. He walked back to his compartment, to find Judy back with her husband and grinning widely to her brother. Apparently she had walked into him in a very interesting situation with the young lady. Alexander chuckled at the embarrassed look on Malcolm's face.

The train began to slow down.

"Yehaa!" shouted Judy. "We're there!"

* * *

Harry got off the train with Ron and Hermione. Bill and Fleur had left the compartment earlier to check on the owls. Charlie had never showed back after he left. The twins followed Harry on the platform. Ginny caught up with them, Jeb in tow, from the rear of the train, after a moment spent with the girls of her year. Everybody had changed at some point to wizard robes, with the colours of the Houses clearly visible. The twins wore absolutely dashing robes, all red and gold, with a huge Lion on their back. The lion was winking endlessly to those who were looking at it.

Harry almost expected to hear a deep, roaring voice to call for the first years, when he remembered that there were no first years to welcome and that Hagrid had to be in the Castle with the other teachers.

And then Harry noticed one thing. It was earlier than he had thought. Usually the train dropped them at Hogwarts just in time for the feast, but it was only seven PM, now. Could the Hogwarts Express be faster than before?

"Well, you know," said Hermione. "The train can go at any speed we want it to go. The students arrive at the time of the Feast because Dumbledore wants to make sure that everything is ready to greet them. Maybe he has other plans for us."

Harry admitted that it made perfect sense, as the crowd of guests made their way to the carriages, still pulled by Thestrals. Harry climbed in one of them, gently patting one of the winged skeletal horses on the flanks. Hermione gave him a smile and did the same by climbing in the carriage. Harry had a flash of sadness at the idea that now, most of his close friends were able to see Thestrals. But the sadness faded away when he saw the tower of the castle stand against the starry sky. Hogwarts. The place he had discovered so much about his world and about himself.

The carriage stopped before the great door of the Castle. And on the top of the short stairs, smiling broadly, stood the most renowned wizard of the Century.

Albus Dumbledore greeted them cheerfully. At some point he crossed eyes with Harry and winked. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Welcome back in Hogwarts, dear graduates," Dumbledore said. "I'm glad to see so many had been able to join us tonight. I'm really happy to see familiar faces and I'm even glad to see you again, dear misters," he added, staring intently at the twins, who chuckled. "We, teachers of Hogwarts consider that all kind of experience would be a good thing to share with your young successors. Even the most unusual ones," he added with a wink to the twins again. "So before you join us for the first feast of this Reunion, I will explain how we are going to proceed. We asked you to wear the colours of your Houses. When you'll get to the feast, I'll ask you to get to your House table, grouped by year. You'll find of course, that we have made some arrangements with the great Hall, so don't be surprised. You will be joined then by the current students. They will be mixed with you, so they can begin to ask questions, in order to make them more comfortable. But before that feast, you may want to take a walk and a look around in the Castle. To meet some people, and that kind of things. So we'll meet for the feast at nine. And for now, the place is all yours!"

At these words, the Doors of the Castle opened and there was a huge cheer from the crowd of guests.

"Ah, one more thing! The passages to your ancient Common Room have been warned of this event. So any password from your years in Hogwarts will grant you access. Have a good evening!"

And he stepped aside, to let the flow of people enter the gate. Harry and his friends didn't follow. Dumbledore waited that the flow of people dried out to turn to them.

"I'm glad you're here, Harry," he said. "And of course, I enjoy seeing all of you. How's the Order doing, Ronald?"

Ron smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Well, fine, Sir," he said.

"Oh, Hermione," said Dumbledore. "I believe that Minerva will want a word with you about this letter she sent you lately. My guess is that she wants a chance to convince you more directly."

Hermione beamed at him.

"I'll see her with pleasure, Sir."

Harry knew that Hermione had always professed an unconditional love for her transfiguration Professor. Of all the Hogwarts teachers, she was the one Hermione had real links with.

"But my guess is that you may want to pay a visit to someone before getting to the feast," Dumbledore said to all of them, with a wave of his head towards the grounds and a really familiar hut near the Forest.

"I guess you're right, Sir,' said Fred with an exuberating voice.

"Then I'll see you at the Feast," said Dumbledore. "And, Harry, I'd like a word with you before you leave Hogwarts."

"Anytime, Sir" Harry nodded.

Dumbledore walked into the Castle, and after Jeb had told ginny he would see her later, as he was going to visit the Ravenclaw Tower, Harry and his friends headed for Hagrid's cabin.

* * *

Harry knocked on the wooden door, his heart pounding in his chest. It had been ages since he had seen Hagrid. And for Harry, Hagrid would always be the first thing he had discovered about the Magic world. He knew that Hagrid had been the one who saved him from the ruins of his parents' house. But, moreover, he had been the one who came to save him from his miserable life in Privet Drive, when he had turned eleven.

The Door opened on Fang's barks. And Hagrid's face appeared.

"Blimey, Harry, it's abou' time!" the huge man said. "I thought yeh'd lost yer way or somethin'!"

He was beaming. Suddenly, Harry's heart went up his throat, preventing him to say a word. With bright eyes, he simply hugged Hagrid furiously. The half-giant patted him on the shoulders, looking rather moved too.

Everybody around was looking with wide grins. Hermione and Ginny's eyes were full of tears. Ron held his wife against him to comfort her.

After a long silent moment, Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Well, whatta yeh waitin' fer? Come in, all of yeh!"

Harry broke the hug and smiled at Hagrid. He entered the cabin. Each one of his friends passed before Hagrid and shook hands with him. When Ron and Hermione passed before him, Hermione couldn't stand it any longer, and she burst in tears, hugging Hagrid, too. Hagrid looked confused a second then smiled under his beard. He stroke Hermione's head, while his other hand was hitting gently Ron's shoulder.

"Aww, c'mon, Hermione," he said. "A great strong girl like yeh don't need te cry like that, yeh know?"

Hermione wiped her tears with a little nervous laugh, and she entered with Ron.

Hagrid closed the door, as they all took seats somewhere in the hut.

"Now, what about a cup o' tea?" he said, clearing his throat again.

* * *

Alexander was walking in the great corridors of the School, all his memories coming back to him. It was a great feeling to revive all this years of fun and learning within seconds. He couldn't help a slight smile to remain on his face.

He was heading a particular place, though he wasn't sure it was a good idea. He had waved to his friends and told them he would see them at the feast.

And now he reached the place he was looking for. Funny how he could have remembered so well the way to get to it.

Professor McGonagall's Office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," said an impatient voice.

He opened the door.

"Hermione, I didn't expect you that soon…" the professor began, without raising her eyes from a parchment. Then she stopped and did raise her eyes. She looked surprised, but then she smiled. "I guess I bet on the wrong student to come visit me first, this time," she said, as she stood up. "I'm sorry, Alexander. I just thought this was Mrs Weasley who would drop by first. But do come in, come in. I'm pleased to see you here, of course. Have a seat."

Alexander smiled and sat in front of her Office, just like in the old times. This was a whole new relationship that he had to establish with her. The last time he had seen her, he was about to leave England, and she had told him to call her Minerva, which was a serious shift in his view of her. She wasn't a teacher any more to him, but a friend and an ally. And still, he could still feel her as a mentor.

"You mentionned Mrs Weasley?" he said, after they had caught up with a few things.

"I've had Hermione told to come up and have a chat, but I didn't expect to see you before the feast, Alexander," she said.

"Well I thought it would be appropriate to come and visit the one who invited me," said Alexander casually. "because I was under the impression that you really wanted me to show up, no matter how much I dislike big parties like that."

"Well, it is true, I needed your expertise," Minerva admitted. We encountered several issues and I need your help on them."

Alexander raised his eyebrows, interested. "Go on," he said.

"First; as you know, there had been some phenomena, linked with the closing of the Chaos Rift. You have dealt with some of them, by now. But the problem is that some of these Phenomena are now happening in England, as if the tide raised by the closing had finally reached our shores. I've had some letters from the Department of Mysteries asking me If I could talk to you into helping them to sort things out".

Alexander grinned. That's what the Owls have meant, finally.

"Since I'm done in Russia, I could stay around for some time," he said.

"Thank you," Professor McGonagall said. "And second, I hoped I could convince you to stay in Hogwarts on a more... permanent basis."

"Permanent? You expect me to teach?" said Alexander, puzzled.

"Well, it so happens that one of our first years is a chaotician like you," said Minerva.

"You can't be serious!" said Alexander, thunderstruck.

"I couldn't be more serious," said McGonagall. "We figured out his magic accidents were similar to yours. But I had to see it for myself before I could confirm it. Mr Malcolm is having some difficulty controlling these gifts. I was planning on teaching like we did teach you, but I figured you have an edge we will always lack."

"I known how it feels," said Alexander. "Right, Professor?"

"Exactly," she confirmed. "I could stuff the head of this poor boy with all the theory in the world, it would still be better if you handled his teaching. It doesn't seem that he's at your level, but with the proper guidance, he could use that power to reach great range as a wizard."

"But to ask me to teach? I've never…"

"I'm aware of that, Alexander," said Minerva. "But as you are the most aware of these things, I think Ian could really benefit from your teachings. Of course, I would be here for any kind of help you'd need."

Alexander gave the idea some serious thought.

"Well, I can't really leave this boy without help, can I? I'll do my best, Professor."

"Thank you again, Alexander. You can't imagine the burden you're taking from me. Professor Dumbledore will be much pleased. I'll arrange some apartments for you, of course."

Alexander smiled. The idea of sleeping again in Hogwarts, and in a teacher apartment, was an appealing prospect. It's not like he could stay at his parents forever and his old flat had been long rented since he had left the country.

"Well, if it is settled, I'd like to have some news," said Minerva with a more relaxed voice. "What have you been up to all these years?"

Alexander grinned and began to talk about his trips and discoveries in the East. As he spoke, the thought of becoming a teacher was spinning endlessly in his head. It was really something! And of all the reasons he expected from Minerva to call him back to Hogwarts, this was the one he hadn't seen coming. She could still catch you off guard, whenever she wanted, that woman.

He had an inner smile, as echoes of the past flickered in his mind.

_Now, what?_

* * *

_Hope you liked that part... on the next bit, we're going through some social mingling... and some unexpected faces return _

_Next: Many turns in the Slytherin Way_


	5. Many Turns in the Slytherin Way

Chapter 3: Many Turns in the Slytherin Way

* * *

The Feast began at nine, but it took time before the guests all found their seats. Many former students hadn't seen each other for years, so, there were some cheerful reunions that needed to settle down before a semblance of order could fall on the Great Hall.

But finally, Harry and his year's friends were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked around him, completely astonished.

The Great Hall was four times larger than it once was, as it had been enhanced by magic, to offer enough room for everyone. He was sitting facing Ron and Hermione, while Neville, Seamus and Dean were sitting on his side of the table. Seamus was facing Lavender. Harry looked around for Parvati Patil, as she never was too far from Lavender at school, but there was no sign of her.

He was about to ask Lavender about her when the door of the Great hall opened one more time, to leave passage to some more guests who looked in a hurry and rather embarrassed to be late. And among them, Parvati made an entrance that didn't go unnoticed. Harry was suddenly struck by the vision she offered. She was walking with as much dignity as she could muster, while still trying to get to her seat quickly. Lavender waved at her and Parvati saw their group. She took her seat beside her and waved to everyone. She had been in touch with most of them since leaving Hogwarts, but Harry hadn't seen her in at least three years.

Ron snapped in front of Harry's face.

"Are you okay, mate?" he asked, looking worried.

"What? Er... yeah; I'm fine," he said.

He was still under some kind of shock. At one point he crossed eyes with Parvati, and she smiled at him. He found himself blushing before he could help it. He was feeling rather odd. And a thought was spinning in his mind.

He had forgotten that Parvati Patil was so beautiful.

Some memories rose in his mind. Dean muttering "I still can't work out how you two got the best-looking girls in the year," when Harry and Ron were taking the Patil twins to the Yule Ball in fourth year. He had to admit now that it was true. If He hadn't been so obsessed with Cho Chang at the time, he would have seen how lucky he

had been, and he wouldn't have screwed all the evening up.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I was just thinking on how much you can be an idiot when you're fourteen," he said distractedly, still having his eyes riveted to Parvati's face.

She was explaining how her work at Hogsmeade made her so late. Hermione followed his gaze and suddenly she seemed to understand. She had a twisted smile, which she refused to explain to Ron.

Harry went back to earth when the current students made their entry. They were looking around rather excited and impressed by the new look of the Hall. Some students passing before the famous wizards began to point out and whisper excitedly. Harry was relieved that he got as many fingers as the others Quidditch players. A lot of young wizards, at the Ravenclaw table, began a little fight to decide who would get the empty seat beside Cho Chang. She and Harry exchanged one long look. Harry winked and Cho chuckled a little. Then she pointed out to Parvati with a smile, which looked a lot like Hermione's and Harry blushed again, realizing that his reaction could have been seen by everyone at the Ravenclaw table.

One student took his seat at the left side of Harry, looking a little impressed. He nodded humbly to the older people around him and then he saw who he was seating beside. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head, and he went rather pale, then red, then pale again.

"You... you're Harry Potter!" he said, with an almost dead voice.

"I'm afraid I am," said Harry, embarrassed by his shock.

His friends were all highly amused, apparently.

"You… you're my hero!" the kid went on.

Harry smiled uncomfortably to the young boy. That was even worse than what he had feared. The idea that most of these kids would act like that with him made the week end look a lot less entertaining. Everybody around was looking at him, some sniggering at the thought he would be as embarrassed as the young boy, who seemed in his second year.

"I mean, you're the greatest seeker of the Century!" said the boy, more excited than ever, as he found his voice again.

Harry eyes widened. His old reluctance to face his fame as the Boy who lived had been quick to resurface, and the boy only wanted to talk about Quiddtich! Harry was so relieved he chuckled.

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration," he said, smiling.

"Oh, I wish I had your card, so you could sign it!" said the boy.

"My card?" Harry said, turning to the others.

"You didn't know?" Ron said, and he started to laugh.

"You were added in the Chocolate frogs Collection," explained Hermione, as Ron was still hammering the table

with his fist, laughing even louder at every second.

"I was _WHAT_?" Harry burst out loudly, drawing all the sights again.

Parvati looked at him with a smile, and when he crossed her eyes, she blushed! What on earth was going on? Harry had the feeling the situation was getting really out of hand. How could he deal both with a fan and his new impressions on Parvati?

"You think you could sign my card later?" asked the boy, shyly.

"Hum! Well, sure why not?" said Harry, getting a grip on himself, finally.

The boy seemed to be offered a wonderful Christmas present.

"Are you a Creevey?" asked Ron under his breath. But the second year caught it.

"No," said the boy, without understanding. "I'm James McDonald. What's a Creevay?"

Ron burst again into laughing and Hermione gave him a look that reminded Harry strongly of McGonagall.

"Doesn't matter, boy," said Ron, wiping tears from his eyes. "So, what do you want to do when you're older?"

"Er… I'd like to become an Animagus. "My father is one the seven registered. He can change himself into an

eagle. I'd love to do the same."

"That's a nice prospect," said Hermione, smiling kindly at the kid, while trying to kick her husband in the shins..

Did you talk about Professor McGonagall about it? She's an Animagus herself; she could tell how to become one."

"Well, my father told me you had to be very good in transfiguration," James said. And that it was very rare to

become one in the school years, so I guess I'm not in a hurry."

Harry thought about another James, who had achieved it.

"Honestly," he said. "If you work hard enough, that is possible. I knew an animagus who became one in his third year in Hogwarts."

"Really?" asked James, fascinated. "Who?"

"My father," said Harry, refusing to think of Sirius now. "He was changing into a stag".

"Cool!" said James.

Somehow, this conversation did a lot to show Harry that Voldemort's days were gone for good. This young boy was more interested in becoming an Animagus than in becoming a Dark Wizard hunter. He knew Harry more for his exploits on the Quidditch pitch than for his battle against the Dark Lord. The wizarding world was getting back to normal. And that thought was really reassuring.

* * *

Dumbledore stood up suddenly and silence fell over the Hall. He seemed to clear his throat but nobody was able to hear him. He raised his wand, and pointed it to his throat.

"_Sonorus_!"

"Dear students and graduates. It's a great pleasure to see you all gathered here for the first time. From now on, the tradition of the reunion will continue every seven years, so that every student here can have at least one chance to meet his predecessors."

There was a huge cheer from all the tables.

"Now, before the feast begins, and since it is the first time we are gathered in such a number, I would like to take a moment to remember and pay homage to some people. I'd like all of you to give a toast with me to the memory of all the students of this school who aren't with us tonight, not because they had more pressing things to do, but because of dark events, accidents and painful separations."

He raised his goblet. Everyone stood up and raised their goblet as well. They drank silently. Harry thought of his parents, Sirius, Cedric, Dennis Creevey, killed in Hogwarts... many of the people in the Order. He thought of people he had known only fleetingly during his last years in Hogwarts, all devoted to protect him and fight the darkness of the Death Eaters. Juno, Dedalus, Sarah… To think of Sarah made Harry wonder if her son was in the crowd. He thought of Neville's parents, still in St Mungo's. He saw Ron and Ginny share a sad look with their family as they remembered Percy. Hermione had to think of Viktor Krum, Harry was sure. Harry also toasted the memory of the Bulgarian Seeker, dead fighting two Death Eaters to protect Hermione.

Dumbledore put his goblet down.

"But even darkest times have their share of hope and light. And thus, I'd like also to pay homage to all the members of the Order of the Phoenix that I see among us. Your fight has saved so many lives that nothing could express our gratitude properly."

There was a huge roar of approval in the crowd and Alexander joined in. Dumbledore raised his hands again, calling for silence.

"And more precisely, I'd like to give out a few names, and I apologize to their owners, for I know they don't like to be praised. But if you can't single out people for their deeds in an evening like this, what is the point?"

There were some laughs in the Hall. Dumbledore tilted his head before to go on. He gave out a few names, cited a few families that had been involved directly in the war. And at some point, he spoke names that caught Alexander's attention.

"I'd like to pay homage to the Weasley Family, who has suffered pains and loss in their fight against evil, but never faltered. Arthur, Molly, William, Charles, Frederic, George, Ronald and Ginevra. We owe you very much, my friends."

Alexander could tell that all the red heads of the family were going even redder. He smiled.

"Then, I'd like to salute some close friends of mine, that attended studies here and that had been a huge support in these dark years we went through. Kinglsey Shacklebot, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, and all the members of Hogwarts' staff and faculty, whose modesty equals

their bravery."

The cheers went even higher.

"There is someone else I'd like to name, but I know he would want to call the thunder upon me if I did so, and since he's able to do it, I'd just like to say that he saved us from a great peril, even if very few people are aware of that."

Alexander met his eyes and knew Dumbledore was referring to him. Professor McGonagall smiled approvingly. Alexander discreetly nodded to Dumbledore. Nobody apart for some friends of Alexander, seemed to understand what Dumbledore meant, but as it wasn't unusual, they waited for the next part of the speech.

"Finally, I'd like also to give credit to maybe of the most extraordinary students I've met in my many years as Hogwarts Headmaster. I want to speak of Miss Luna Lovegood, Mister Neville Longbottom; Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley, and of course, Mister Harry Potter."

All the eyes went straight to Harry and his friends. Luna smiled dreamily at her Ravenclaw former classmates. Neville was red but couldn't help a little smile. Hermione and Harry on the other hand were trying their best to disappear under the table.

Dumbledore began to clap his hands, and the entire Hall followed his example. This time Harry really disappeared under the table. But the Hall didn't stop cheering and clapping for a long time.

"And now, let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore.

All the plates were suddenly full and everyone threw themselves at it.

* * *

After the feast, the tables disappeared and the Great Hall was turned into a reception hall, with seats all along the walls, tables with drinks and cakes. The evening was planned to go all the way until next morning, apparently. The students were now more relaxed to talk about careers with their famous predecessors.

Hermione had to answer a lot of question about her job at the ministry. Ron and Bill explained the career of Curse breaker and how it had evolved since the second war. Harry and his colleagues were solicited by young witches and wizards that wanted their autographs or simply wanted to know how to get to professional Quidditch. Harry met the enthusiastic Captain of the Gryffindor team who professed his admiration for his work with the Falcons.

But some other students were curious about Voldemort, of course, and Harry didn't feel really easy to talk about it to young people like these. He found an unexpected help when a girl who seemed to be in her third year strode toward a group surrounding Harry and began to tell them off.

"Do you think he likes to talk about painful memories?" she told them. "You should be ashamed. You can get all

the details you want in the papers! Honestly!"

The younger ones parted reluctantly, giving her grim looks. Harry smiled at her, however.

"Thanks a lot."

"Oh, don't mention that!" the girl said, animatedly. "I just thought you found them offending."

She reminded him terribly of Hermione.

"Not offending, but this is a part of my life I'd rather forget."

"I can understand that," the girl said, sobering up a little. "I lost my Dad in the Second War."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Thank you," she replied.

Her name was Janet Spencer, and she was really interested in the Auror career. Harry talked to her a long moment, before she was called by one of her friends. They parted friendly and Harry joined back Hermione and Ron.

"So, any interesting wannabe?" asked Ron.

"The Quidditch Captain reminds me of Wood," Harry said with a smile. "And I just encountered a younger version of you, 'Mione, except she was in Slytherin."

Hermione asked how it was so, and protested when Harry explained that the telling off was almost identical, while Ron was laughing madly.

Harry caught a glimpse of Parvati and must have looked like an idiot for some time, because Hermione patted him on the head.

"Come back with us, or go talk to her!" she said.

"Yeah," said Ron. "It's not like you need an introduction, do you?"

Harry had to admit it was true.

Suddenly, Ron stiffened. Harry wondered what came over him, but was only half-interested, as he couldn't tear his eyes off Parvati. Hermione looked at Ron's face, turned to follow his sight, and her mouth fell open.

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Ron.

"What?" Harry asked, turning to him.

"How dare he come back here?" Hermione said, her eyes narrowing with an unusual anger.

Harry followed their sights at last to see what they meant. And he felt suddenly very cold. His hands clenched violently into fists. His eyes must have seemed blazing, as Ginny looked suddenly a little worried. Harry couldn't part his teeth anymore.

On the entrance of the Great Hall, looking as cocky as ever, stood a young man Harry had hoped never to see again.

Surrounded by a bunch of Slytherin wizards, wearing the colours of his former House, Draco Malfoy was smirking, glancing around with a contemptuous face.

* * *

"He can't have been invited," said Ron in disbelief. "He's been banned from Hogwarts. You think Snape…"

"No way," said Hermione. "Snape said that he wouldn't have any business with any of the Malfoys."

"But still he's here," said Ginny angrily.

They were joined by George and Fred, who looked positively outraged.

"Look at that little piece of scum, hanging out here like he's home! Come on, Harry let's get him!" said Fred.

Harry didn't move. How on earth could Malfoy have come back here? Not after what has happened in their seventh year in Hogwarts. Just after Christmas, Percy Weasley had uncovered a plot from a spy in Ministry. A plot of the Death eaters to take over control in Hogwarts. He had warned the twins (by unofficial ways), and the two of them had reached the school just in time to warn Harry and his friends. The plot involved a lot of Slytherin students, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle at the lead. At the end of the exams, the rebellious students tried to jinx Professor McGonagall, and then to break into Dumbledore's Tower, to allow a death eater to come inside the school. It had taken Harry's intervention along with his friends and surprisingly Snape, to stop them. Dumbledore had been out of Hogwarts at the time, of course, which had been the reason they had attacked at this moment.

As a sanction, all the students involved had been banned from Hogwarts. The Slytherin rebellion had been the first event that had led to the final confrontation with Voldemort. For having uncovered the plot, Percy Weasley had been the first victim of the huge battle that ensued. He had been killed by the hand of the spy himself, a very close person to Fudge.

And now, Malfoy was entering the Hall, as if nothing happened. Who the hell did he think he was?

Everybody was looking at Harry, now, waiting to see what he'd do. And suddenly Harry moved. He walked straight at Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing here? Get out! Now!" he spat between his clenched teeth.

Draco looked him up and down, still smirking. His eyes were full of disdain.

"Well, well, Potter," he said. "There you are. I see you haven't learned any of the manners a proper wizard should have. And still hanging on with losers, as I see," he added with a side look at Harry's friends. His own cronies had a snicker at what surely passed for a witty repartee for Malfoy.

If Harry's eyes had been daggers, Draco would have dropped dead. The rest of the gang joined them. Malfoy looked unbearably smug. He noticed Ron.

"And there you are, Weasley. I heard some stunning news about you. I heard you finally managed to get some gold for your family. I wonder if the shock has managed to kill some of them, actually. And of course, you married that".

He pointed out Hermione with a nod of his head. Hermione's eyes blazed with anger. Ron clenched his fists.

"Be careful, Malfoy," he said. "The time when you could act like the king of the place is way over. Don't you dare speak ill of my wife."

"I can handle myself, honey, thanks," said Hermione, putting her hand on Ron's arm. "What was that, Draco? I'm surprised you even consider messing with me after what went on between us. If I remember correctly, I pointedly proved it wasn't a good idea, back then, and not so far from here. We can always adjourn to the Entrance Hall, so I can waste your face again. You weren't so proud when you were lying stunned in the Main Stairs."

The duel between Malfoy and Hermione had been the climactic conclusion of the Slytherin rebellion, five years ago. And Hermione had dealt with the pale boy with such talent and flair that even Snape had congratulated her.

Malfoy eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't you dare talk to me, you little…"

"And who invited you, in the first place?" she cut him, her voice sharp as a razor. "I thought even Professor Snape didn't want to hear anything from you".

Malfoy was about to respond, when someone made his way through the crowd of guests. He was tall, had sand hair and clear blue eyes.

"I did," he said. "Welcome, Draco. Glad you could make it. Why don't you join me? I have a group of friends that want to meet you."

He then turned to Hermione.

"Mrs Weasley," he said with a little nod. "Pleasure to meet you again, of course."

It was clear in his tone that he didn't mean it at all. The look he was giving Hermione made Ron go even redder. Harry was fighting hard the urge to seize his wand at once.

"Mister Stiller," answered Hermione with the same nod. "I didn't know you had Malfoys in your acquaintances."

In her tone, she made it clear that it wasn't something to be applauded. Stiller ignored her tone.

"I learned that Draco hadn't been invited," he said to Malfoy. "I thought I had to rectify this mistake."

"There was no mistake. He has been banned from Hogwarts before he graduated. He has no business being here."

Harry's rage was clear in every single word he let out. Stiller turned and glanced at him.

"And you are…" he asked, feigning ignorance, on a very insulting tone.

"Mr Stiller, I'm certain you remember Harry Potter," Hermione said.

She still looked at Malfoy with eyes that could kill. Devin Stiller exchanged a look with Malfoy, and then turned back to Harry.

"Oh, right, of course, how silly of me not to recognize you. I don't believe we have met before. I remember you, though. I saw your arrival at Hogwarts. And your brave deeds, of course. I'm Devin Stiller."

He held out a hand. Harry hesitated just two seconds before taking it. Hermione's warning look was enough to sense that Devin was an important person. Harry considered Devin for a moment. He looked as the typical Slytherin to him. Maybe a little less dark than Lucius Malfoy, and of course younger. He was only five years older than him. But there was something, in his attitude, that made Harry wish he could strangle him right now, in the middle of the Hall.

"As you speak of banishing, I don't think such a decision was legal, at the time. As you may know, I'm pretty involved with Law myself. I realised that there was no reason whatsoever to forbid to Draco to come and visit the school. After all, no charges were called against him."

Stiller's voice was so contemptuous that Ron had to get a grip on himself not to explode.

"He tried to kill a teacher," Harry said coldly.

"That never has been proved," replied Devin.

"Of course no charges were called or proved," said Ron, harshly. "There were two kinds of people in the Ministry back then. The ones that were busy fighting Death Eaters and the ones who were... hiding."

He had thrown such an intense look at Stiller as he finished his sentence that there was no mistake that comment was aimed at him.

"This was our dear Headmaster, I believe, who said that the time of fear and distrust was over now. Professor Dumbledore insisted on mending the wounds of the Dark Lord years. You're not really following his mind, are you? In this same vein of idea, I offered Draco to join my office, now that I've entered my functions. I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley, I heard that my predecessor had considered you for the job, but…"

He looked anything but sorry. Draco smirked.

"As you see, Granger, I don't need my family to make my way in life," he said.

"That's lucky for you, given where they are now," Ron said in disgust.

"Don't get cocky, Weasley," Draco said. "You may finally have made your family a little richer, but you still stay a loser. And now you married a mudblood. This is disgrace for ..."

Ron had his wand in his hand in a second, and so had Harry. But before they could do anything, and even before Draco could finish his sentence, the blond Slytherin was suddenly hurled to the air, his feet pointing to the ceiling. He tried to free himself, but couldn't move. Harry could read pure panic in his eyes, as Malfoy was looking around to see where the attack had been coming from.

"I distinctly remember having told you once that it wouldn't hurt you to be polite, Malfoy," said a voice from behind Harry.

A tall, thin man was making his way through the crowd, which parted before him quite rapidly. Everybody around was looking straight at him and Malfoy. The man was walking with his hands buried in his pockets, like he was just strolling around. There was no sign of wand at all. Harry was amazed. The man stopped just after he passed before Harry. He stood still, facing Malfoy's face upside down, with an expression that was almost comical.

He had brown hair, that was a little unkempt, and deep brown eyes that seemed to glow with an inner light, at the moment. He was wearing black robes, sewn in golden motives. On his heart, the Gryffindor lion was bright red and shining gold.

And suddenly, Harry knew him. He was the student who came to speak to him, at the end of his second year. The one who had known his father. He did remember his name was Alexander. He seemed to be the same age as Stiller.

"I see that you haven't learned anything, Malfoy," said the wizard.

"Lockenburn!" protested Stiller. "How dare you…"

"Silence, you," the man interrupted, with a finger lifted in front of Stiller's face, on a distracted tone, as he was observing Malfoy like a decoration of the room. "I'll deal with you later, alright?"

"Wha…"

"I just told you to be silent, so SHUT UP!" the tall man suddenly roared. "Unless you want to join him," he added, pointing at Malfoy, back to a friendly tone.

Without paying any further attention to Stiller, he turned again to Malfoy.

"I'm roughly a tolerant man, Malfoy, but there's one thing I can't endure," he said, with an amusing wince. "And that's the word Mudblood. It kinda hurts my ears, you know? It set my teeth on edge a little, you see what I mean? Especially on a young woman like her, coming from a degenerate like you. So you will apologize."

The last sentence had been said on an icy tone, but Malfoy seemed to pick up his courage. He frowned.

"No way will I apologize to this…"

The man snapped his fingers casually and Malfoy was thrown three feet higher in the air, and back again, between the ticks of a second, which were punctuated by a squeaky scream. His face was so pale now he looked a lot like Nearly-Headless Nick.

"Let's try it again, shall we?" said "Lockenburn". "So you will apologize."

Malfoy mumbled a few words, which were lost to most people around.

The man sighed like a disappointed teacher and snapped again. A short trip back and forth to the ceiling was punctuated again by a squeal from Draco, who was shaking a little now.

"Once more, with feeling, this time," encouraged the man.

It ended as a short "I'm sorry, Granger".

The man turned to Hermione, with a doubtful face.

"I'm afraid this is the best we can get out of him," said Lockenburn, looking at Hermione.

She had an amused smile and nodded. Lockenburn snapped a last time and Draco fell on the floor. He hit the stone with a loud "Wud!" and he stood up uneasily, nearly falling twice before to catch his balance. He glanced at Lockenburn, half furious, half terrified. Lockenburn didn't pay any more attention to him. He turned to Stiller instead. The Slytherin Wizard seemed to shrink a little.

"Now you," said Lockenburn. "What gives you the right to overthrow Dumbledore's authority, by bringing this scumbag here? Your Slytherin solidarity is going a little far, this time."

"No student can be banished from Hogwarts without the approval of the board," Devin said between his teeth. "This exclusion was an outrage".

"The very freedom of this one is an outrage," countered Lockenburn. "After he tried to kill a Hogwarts teacher, he led a rebellion against the authority of the school. And I still don't know what business you have in the school laws, anyway. As far as I know, Hogwarts has never been under your jurisdiction."

"Things may change," Stiller replied with haughtiness.

"Well, they haven't, yet," said Lockenburn. "Now, you pick up your trash and you get out of here."

"Will you force me?" mocked Stiller.

Lockenburn's eyes emitted a flash of blue light.

"Will you take the dare?" he asked with a smile that was relaxed, but somehow seemed very threatening to Harry.

Stiller clenched his teeth. Then he gestured to Malfoy, before leaving the Hall. They drained a whole chapter of cronies in their wake, so it caused quite a commotion. Malfoy followed, after a quick look at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"One day, I'll get you," he said.

"You want to be careful, Malfoy," Lockenburn said with a smile. "Messing with me may not be the safest activity in the world but messing with Harry Potter may be an even worse idea, in regards to your health... Unless you want to end up like Voldemort."

Some people flinched a little at the name, including Malfoy. He strode out of the Hall, looking furious.

Lockenburn turned to Ron, who was still fuming. He had a weak smile.

"I'm deeply sorry if I meddle in your business, Weasley," he said. "But I just overheard your conversation and I couldn't stand the way he talked to her."

"No problem," Ron said. "But one day, I'll make him swallow his bloody pride!"

"I'll make sure to buy first row seats for that," Lockenburn said with a toothy smile. "You look more like Bill than Charlie, as I can see. And I remember all of you," he said around, smiling to the twins, when they had a little wave. "And of course, I know you," he said to Harry.

"I remember you, too," said Harry. You're Alexander, aren't you?"

"That's right," Alexander said. "Alexander Lockenburn, at your service," he added to Hermione with an old fashioned bow that made her laugh.

"Well thank you for defending my honour."

"I don't think your honour was at risk with those two with their wands in their hands." He pointed to Harry and Ron.

"It's been ages since we didn't hear from you, Alex," said Fred.

"I've been abroad," said Alexander.

"No kidding!" George laughed. "He calls that being abroad!"

Alexander smiled again.

"Harry," he said. "I think my parents would be glad to meet you, if that's all right with you."

Harry nodded and Alexander led the way through the crowd. The last thing he heard from his friends was Fred speaking loudly to Ron.

"What, you don't' know Alex? C'mon Ronnie, he's the Entropist."

Harry didn't quite understand what that meant, but the name ringed a bell in his mind. Something he had read in the Daily Prophet maybe. But he couldn't think about it any longer, because Alexander turned to him.

"As you could see, there are still many things even Voldemort's doom hasn't changed," he said on a sad tone. "But I'm not surprised seeing Stiller taking sides with Malfoy."

"Their families are close?" Harry asked, figuring that would explain this attitude Stiller had.

"On the contrary, Harry," Alexander said. "The Stiller family was one of the first ones to oppose Voldemort. They had some losses, I can tell you."

"They were Voldemort's enemies?"

"And every one of them came out Slytherin," said Alexander. "You'll find out that there are many turns in the Slytherin way."

"The Slytherin Way?"

"That's how my family calls the path the Slytherins are taking in their life. There is a difference between safe ambition and thirst for Power. The Stiller were ambitious, but they knew what was right and what wasn't. Devin got some connections in Hogwarts that made him comfortable with his own ideas of aristocracy of the pure blood families. But he did not dare to turn on Voldemort's side. But I recall that when Malfoy arrived at Hogwarts, they became quite good friends, in spite of the detestation there was between his father and Lucius Malfoy. They're both part of a bunch of students that shames even the Head of Slytherin. You're well placed to know where Snape's sympathies go."

Harry nodded. Despite the hatred that still existed and would probably never fade between Snape and him, Harry couldn't deny that the Potions Master was indeed a loyal supporter of the "good side."

"Ha, here they are!" said Alexander suddenly. "Mum, Dad, there's someone I want you to meet."

They emerged from the crowd to face a very nice looking witch and a tall wizard, who had the same hair and eyes as Alexander. The minute they saw him, Harry could tell they were surprised. He was kind of waiting the look they would eventually give to his scar. Except this look didn't come.

"It's unbelievable!" said the witch. "How can he look so much like James?"

"Except the eyes," said her husband. "But you must hear that all the time, Harry, don't you?" he added with a smile. "I'm Damien Lockenburn. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

He held out a hand, and Harry shook it. But the witch forgot all protocol and kissed him on the cheek.

"We were so worried about you," she said. "When we heard for James and Lily, we even told Dumbledore you could live with us. But he said it was impossible. I'm so glad to see you at last!"

Harry was like thunderstruck. These people were so warm and friendly. They knew his parents! And suddenly, a memory arose in his mind. The wedding Picture of his parents. Just below it, there was a picture of his Dad with a tall man with brown hair, they were both dressed in Quidditch robes and they both held broomsticks. The man was exactly like Damien Lockenburn.

"You were playing Quidditch with my father," he managed to say.

"That's right," said Damien with a smile. "In Gryffindor team. I was the Keeper. No wonder you don't remember us. In fact, you never met us. But James was a real good friend of mine. Not as close as I'd like it to be, but... this is my wife, Chandralène. She knew your mother very well."

"To be honest, I was more jealous than friendly to her, in our years here," she said with an apology in her eyes. "But after we graduated, we became good friends. Especially after she married James."

"What was all this commotion about?" Damien asked his son.

"Devin Stiller brought Draco Malfoy here," replied Alexander.

"He didn't!" exclaimed Chandra, scandalized.

"Malfoy insulted my best friend," Harry said. "Alexander taught him a lesson about how to behave with a woman," he added with a smile.

"I'm sure he did," Damien said. "Alexander's always been ticklish on the manners toward ladies."

He winked at Alexander.

They began to talk about a lot of things. Damien told Harry that he had followed his Quidditch career, and that he was impressed by the job he had done with the Falcons. Bringing a team to the top of the league in less than one year was a great achievement. Chandra talked a lot of her memories of Hogwarts, comparing them to Harry's. This was a really pleasant conversation.

For the first time in years, he had met people who didn't want to talk with him about Voldemort. He had a nostalgic thought, wondering what would have been his life if he had come to live with the Lockenburn. But it was too late for regrets, now.

"Anyway, I'm so glad you turned out so well, Harry, Chandra said. As friends of your parents, you can't imagine how proud we are of you. With a life like yours, you seemed to have achieved some happiness after all."

Harry thought about it one second, and he nodded. She was right.

"Damien, Chandra!" a voice called from behind Harry.

Harry turned as he recognized the voice. Remus Lupin was making his way to them.

"Ah, Harry," he said, with a smile. "I see you've met the Lockenburn. That's great. How is it going for you, so far?" he asked Damien.

"Very well," Damien said. "This party's fantastic."

Lupin smiled a little wider. His scar on his cheek formed a funny corner with his mouth, but he looked in a really good mood. Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione, waving to him. He excused himself and went toward her. Alexander waved at him a last time before he couldn't be seen any more.

* * *

Harry was still under the surprise of such an encounter. It all had seemed so natural, meeting some old friend of his family. He was still smiling while walking toward Hermione and Ron.

Somehow, the memory of Malfoy had disappeared from his mind, wiped out by the kindness of the Lockenburn family. A short reminder of his presence passed before Harry's eyes when he crossed path with Snape. The dark looking Professor saw him and they exchanged a long meaningful look. And after a long time Snape nodded to him. So did Harry. It was a mutual recognition in this gesture. No one forced him to like Snape, and Snape didn't want to like Harry. But they had fought together against the same enemy, and they had to respect each other.

Alexander's words rang in his head again.

_Many turns in the Slytherin way._

Harry understood the truth of these words by looking at Snape. He was a Slytherin. But you could respect a Slytherin, as he was able to pick the right side on the right fight.

He joined Hermione and Ron in the crowd, and Hermione proposed to have a trip outside on the grounds. They all accepted, and soon, Harry, Hermione, Ron and his brothers, followed by Ginny, Jeb and Neville were on their way to the outside.

"What were you saying about Alexander, Fred?" asked Harry.

"He's the Entropist," said Fred.

"The what?"

"Entropist," finished Hermione. "He's been cited a lot by the Daily Prophet. Maybe if you read more than just the sports page, you would know it," she added, with a feint scowl.

"Play nice with me 'Mione," chuckled Harry.

"Anyway," Hermione went on, "he's a very powerful Wizard. And he poses some kind of a mystery to the public. He doesn't answer to the Ministry in the strictest sense of the term. He basically does whatever he wants. He was involved with the Order after his graduation, but only marginally in England. He has played a large role in the Second War, but on another front. I think he's got very special powers."

Ginny seemed to be willing to add something. But before she could talk, Ron had given her an ankle in the ribs. Harry turned to see what he saw. Cho was walking toward him. Ron had a grin.

"We'll see ya," he said.

"I don't see why," Harry said, annoyed.

But before he could add anything more, he was alone facing Cho. He saw Hermione and Ginny protesting against Ron, who was dragging them behind him. He caught a curious look from Ginny. Was it worry he read in her eyes? She didn't need to worry about him.

Cho joined him and smiled. Harry gave back the grin and nodded his head at his friends, who were disappearing in the night. He rolled his eyes.

"Ron still believes that we need to be alone," he said.

Cho chuckled lightly.

"Funny how one can get defined by what happened to them at school," she said. "He doesn't read papers?" she asked.

"Not this kind of news. You know Ron," explained Harry. "How's Jimmy?"

"Fine," said Cho. "But he had a show, so he couldn't make it."

"Imagine the disappointment of all these young wizards, if you'd come here with your fiancé," said Harry with a side-look at the bushes at their right.

A little group of wizards that seemed to be in their fourth year was spying on them, clearly to find a right time to get to talk to Cho. Harry was quite sure they weren't here a minute before. Harry and Cho began to walk along the lake shore, talking about a lot of things but mainly about the World Cup.

"So I heard your British team picked up four of the ex-Gryffindor team. That's great.'

"Hey, they picked Roger, too, didn't they?" said Harry.

"They basically had to, he's the best," Cho said with a smile.

Harry nodded. Roger was one of the bests, if not the best Chaser of the League.

"I guess we'll face each other twice this year," he said. "Can't wait to see that."

Cho smiled broadly.

"Well this time, I'll try to get you at least once."

"Yeah, you'll try," said Harry with an unbearable self satisfied voice and a wide grin on his face, which made Cho laugh.

"Don't get so arrogant, Harry Potter," she said with a fake determination. "And so you're back on Parvati, aren't you?"

Harry coughed, taken off-guard by the question.

"Back?"

"You went to the Yule Ball with her, didn't you?" Cho said, surprised.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Because you turned me down."

"Oh!" she winced. "Well, I thought…" Cho was the one feeling uncomfortable now.

"I ruined the whole evening," said Harry, to reassure her. "I was sneaking glances at you and Cedric. I ignored her the whole dinner, I didn't take her to dance. I blew it."

For once, the name of Cedric didn't cause him any pain, associated with happy memories.

"She got tired of waiting for my mood to improve so she went out with a guy from Beaubâtons," he went on. "At least she ended the evening nicely, I think".

Cho winced again and then chuckled. "I'm sorry I wasn't easy on you, the year after," she said. "I must have been a pain in the…"

"You sure cried a lot," said Harry with a smile. "And in sixth year, you got a little paranoid about Hermione. But you had your reasons, I guess. Well you were wrong on Hermione, but I've not been the easiest guy to date, honestly."

"How come we never got along," said Cho thoughtfully. "I mean I know I liked you a lot and that you…"

"I had a huge crush on you at the time," Harry finished in her place.

She thanked him with a smile.

"I don't know," he said. "I think I just had no clue of what I was doing."

"Well the fact is that I wasn't sure what I was doing, either," said Cho. "After Cedric died, I think I got scared, so I went completely the wrong way. Too bad. But no regrets, huh?"

"No. None at all."

"Well, you were a good kisser," she admitted with a grin.

"Thanks, you do wonders for my ego." Harry laughed.

They stood silent for a moment before Cho talked again. "Well, you should talk to her," she said. "Before you miss the occasion."

"Now you're giving me advice on my love life?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Harry, I've seen the kind of girl you've dated, these past years," said Cho. "Honestly, you could use some advice. I don't say you're about to find true love, but at least she's got two brain cells to rub together. Honestly, you hit the all-time low with that stupid Sophie ."

Harry winced.

"I thought you liked Sophie," he said.

"Harry, none of your friends liked her," said Cho patiently. "But none of us also wanted to tell you that. We kind of figured you would realize she had the brain of a troll on your own. That was obvious, no matter how hot she was."

Harry chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. That was what he liked about Cho. She didn't spare his pride or his feelings. When she thought something needed to be said, she did. She was right. At least he knew Parvati wasn't stupid.

"Thanks for that," he said. "I think your admirers have picked up their courage at last. Don't be too hard on them."

The group of fourth years was now walking toward Cho, as if Harry's kiss had reassured them. They finally seemed to take the dare to talk to the beautiful witch. Harry left her to look for his friends.

He wandered around the lake, checking any familiar place for any trace of them.

"Oi Harry, over here!" Ron shouted.

Harry spotted them on the stairs of the Castle. He picked up the pace to join them on the top of the stairs.

"What did she want?" asked Hermione.

"Well, to share some news," said Harry.

"You're sure it was all she wanted to share?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Harry. "I've grown out of that "share-my-saliva-with-Cho-all-the-time" phase, thank you very much."

"See?" Hermione said, on a severe tone. "Besides, she's engaged. Harry may have a poor taste in dates, he's not indelicate enough to seduce a woman about to get married."

"Oh, thanks, Hermione, that means so much to me that you hold me in such high esteem," Harry sneered. "Is it a Bash-Harry-day, or something?"

Laughing, they re-entered the Castle and were heading for the Great Hall. Jeb excused himself when he saw a group of former classmates. He had left after a kiss on Ginny's cheek, when a voice came from the main stairs.

"Hermione?"

Professor McGonagall was walking down to reach them. She nodded to everyone, smiled to Harry and then turned to Hermione.

"I was wondering if we could have this little chat, now, if you're not too busy," she said.

"Of course, Professor," said a beaming Hermione, as she followed her back up the stairs, after kissing her husband on the cheek. "Sorry if I couldn't see you earlier…"

Her voice disappeared in the heights of the Castle.

"Well, she's in for a long time, if you ask me," said Fred. "She'll find us when she's done. What about another drink?"

They all got back in the Great Hall.

"We'll try to find this Edmund Fireheart again," said Fred waving to them. "He's in sixth year."

"Why do you want to find him?" asked Ron.

"He told us about some ideas he got on his own to lighten up the atmosphere in the school. Quite a few good jokes, too. We consider hiring him as soon as he's out of Hogwarts," George said.

Neville took his leave as well.

"I wanted to speak with Professor Sprout and I have to find Luna."

That left Ron, Harry and Ginny who made their way to their drinks.

"So what did the Entropist want with you, anyway?" asked Ron.

"His father was a good friend of mine. He was Keeper in the Gryffindor team, while my Dad was a Chaser. So Hermione told me he did great things in the Second War. What makes him so famous?" he asked Ginny.

"He got his nickname by using forces of Chaos. He may be the only one wizard who can use truly powerful magic without a wand, in this Century. The Prophet tries to follow him for years. Five years ago, he chased a Death Eater named Morgenstein across all of Europe. Morgenstein was trying to open something called the Chaos Rift. Most people say it was for Voldemort, but some say that Morgenstein was after his own agenda. Anyway, if the Rift had been opened, it would have been a disaster. Alexander defeated Morgenstein and closed the rift before it expended. The prophet tried to make a hero out of Alexander when the public got tired of hearing your story over and over again."

"Wow!" said Ron.

"Most people know his name, but still he's very secret," Ginny went on. "He's always traveling all around the world. I think he doesn't want to be famous. He could write a book, and yet most people don't even know what he looks like. But ask around if people have heard of the Entropist and you'll get a few people who will tell you complete sagas of his exploits."

Harry was impressed. He tried to find Alexander's face in the crowd. But someone patted his shoulder from behind. He turned around to find himself facing Parvati.

"Oh! Err... hi," he said.

"Hello, Harry," said Parvati with a nice smile. "Fred told me you wanted to speak to me."

Ron elbowed Ginny firmly in the ribs, before she would begin to comment. He then dragged her away, leaving Harry completely alone, facing Parvati.

"Well, er…"

"I think I get it," Parvati said. "You didn't know you sent him, did you?"

Harry blushed. He wanted to say something both to agree and to deny it. But he definitely didn't want her to go away. Parvati gave him a sweet smile.

"That's okay, Harry," she said.

"But in fact, I did want to talk to you," Harry managed to let out.

Parvati's eyes narrowed, and her smile widened.

"Really?"

"Yes... er… would you like to take a walk? I mean outside," Harry offered.

"Are you always that eloquent?" Parvati said with an amused grin.

"Er… no," Harry admitted with a wince. "I usually have better control over myself. I've been caught by surprise."

Parvati chuckled. Harry was really grateful she didn't start to giggle. He offered his arm and she took it. As they were walking out the Great Hall, Harry caught a sight of Fred making victory signs. He gave up on the choice between hugging him gratefully and strangling him right on the spot.

* * *

Alexander was amused to see Ron Weasley drag his younger sister through the crowd, apparently against her will.

"Why would you do that?" she was asking.

"I figured Harry needed some time alone with her," said Ron

"Why?" protested Ginny. "I wanted to say hello, as well."

"You haven't been eyeing her since the beginning of the feast," said her brother.

"Really? Oh... I didn't see that one coming. Parvati? Isn't she a little..." began Ginny.

"She's still a lot smarter than all the brain dead bimbos Harry has dated since graduation," said Ron.

"Yeah... I guess you're right," said Ginny.

They disappeared through the crowd. Alexander didn't know what this was about, but he could guess the core of it: They had just set up their friend with a girl. Typical of parties like this. Speaking of which, Alexander had been wandering the crowd in search for one face. He had pretended he had seen a friend to get rid of a clingy sixth year, who wanted to know everything you had to know about Chaos magic, as soon as he had been told Alexander's name. But now, he actually was looking for a specific person among the guests.

And finally he found her.

He caught a glimpse of red flaming curled hair. And he saw her face. She was speaking with an impressive young man, who was wearing Hufflepuff colours. And, as he always believed she would be, Phyllis McRoth was even more beautiful than in his memories. And she looked really bored.

Alexander made a beeline through the crowd to reach the Irish witch. She took notice of him and smiled. The Hufflepuff man seemed to believe this smile was for him, as he went on with his subject, whatever it was.

"Excuse me," Alexander said, tapping on his shoulders. "Do you mind if I borrow this young lady from you?"

"Well yes!" was the rather shocked response.

At least he was honest. Phyllis had a twisted smile.

"How are you, Alexander?" she asked, greeting him warmly and kissing him on the cheek. "Excuse me, Gregor, but it's been ages since I've seen my friend here. Come on, Alexander, my parents will love to see you."

She took his arm and led the way anywhere far enough from "Gregor," who didn't seem too pleased about it.

"Did you need help, my young lady?" Alexander asked with a laugh when Phyllis sighed in relief.

"This was such a burden," said Phyllis. "Thanks for the rescue."

"Does he know your parents are Muggles?" Alexander asked with a grin.

She laughed with him.

"How's your job doing?" Alexander asked.

"Aww, come on, Alexander! You disappeared from England ages ago and you want to know how my job's doing?" said Phyllis. "It's me who has questions! Where have you been all this time?"

"Here and there," answered Alexander.

"Are the papers true on what you did?" Phyllis asked.

"Well, if you scratch from it all the stuff that glorifies me and all this heroic deeds I'm supposed to have achieved, that's pretty accurate," said Alexander.

"Always the modest one," said Phyllis with a discouraged smile. "I've often wondered if I would ever see you again."

"Well, apparently you will," said Alexander, "as Professor McGonagall convinced me to stay a while in Hogwarts, in order to give a young first year some pointers on using Chaotic Magic."

"Really? That's wonderful! Did you know I work and live just over there in Hogsmeade?"

"Actually, I did."

"You did?"

Phyllis looked astonished. Alexander nodded.

"You may have noticed it, but I've always been interested in you, you know. I've always managed to get some news of you by the others," he told her.

She smiled as if the news flattered her a lot.

"As you will live around," she said. "Do you think we could meet one of these nights, maybe in the three Broomsticks?"

Alexander felt a nice warmth in his heart, spreading to all his being.

"Yes, I'd love to," he said.

* * *

The moment they were outside, Harry felt a little less intimidated. Maybe it was because he now had so much space to run and hide, now.

"So what did you want to talk me about?" asked Parvati.

"Well, I remembered something during the feast," Harry said. "Something about the Yule Ball. I wanted to apologize, even if that's seven years overdue."

"Apologize? For what?" Parvati really seemed surprised.

"For having been the worst partner ever," Harry said, with a wince.

Parvati laughed softly. "To be honest, I think Ron's been the worst partner. Padma was really upset. You had your worries at the time, so that excused things a little. Of course it took time for me to figure this out. I realised it when Voldemort returned."

"My worries?" asked Harry.

"Well the Triwizard Tournament, for one thing. Your scar hurting, for another. And Cho going out with Cedric Diggory, last but not the least."

Harry's eyes must have popped out of his head because Parvati started to chuckle again.

"Come on, Harry. It was obvious. You were eyeing her like a dead fish since third year," she said. "All the Gryffindors of our year knew it."

"So I didn't vex you or anything?"

"You did upset me much, at the time," said Parvati. "But that really was no big deal. I think I've punished you enough, the rest of that year."

Harry made a face at the memory. She had been rather cold with him after the ball. Parvati grinned.

"Since we are on the apology thing," she said. 'I'd like to apologize too, for all these times I've been pestering you about all these stupid omens of death you were supposed to carry on you. Hard to believe I was so stupid at the time."

"I thought you really believed in Divination," noted Harry, surprised.

"Oh I gave up on these things years ago mainly because of you, as a matter of fact," she said, with a dismissive wave of hand.

"Me?" Harry repeated.

"Well, Professor Trelawney had predicted your death so many times that I would have sworn you would be dead before you got out of Hogwarts. And then you faced Voldemort again in seventh year. Remember that I tried to stop you?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I was so worried about you," Parvati said. "Hermione knew better. She told me off to be so negative. And then you survived. I began to think that real predictions are really rare. Just like this Prophecy on you. Funny that the only true prediction Trelawney made about you wasn't that you would die. I gave up on this stuff."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Harry. "That makes one person less to whisper behind my back as if I would die in the next minute."

He smiled to soften his remark. She gave it back to him. Harry was surprised to find that, now they were talking like normal persons, Parvati's company really did feel nice.

"I was wondering if I could make up to you for that Ball thing," he said, picking up his courage.

He had faced the most dangerous Wizard of the Century, He could do that.

"Really? How?" Parvati asked.

"By taking you to dinner one of these times," said Harry, mentally crossing his fingers.

"Oh! Mr Potter, are you asking me out?" she said with feint shyness.

"Well, er… yeah," said Harry frankly.

Parvati's smile grew wider, and she had sparkles in her eyes. Harry was praying she wouldn't start to giggle. He really had developed a phobia for giggling. But she didn't. Instead, she took his hand.

"Yes, I'd love to go out with you, Harry," she said.

"Great," Harry said. "Look, I've got a game in Hogsmeade Stadium, Thursday evening. What about we meetright

after the game?"

"Who are you playing?" asked Parvati.

"Hentown."

"Any chance you lose? I wouldn't want having to comfort you all dinner," she said with a cunning smile. "I do intend to have a good evening."

"Well, I don't want to show-off or sound over confident, but there's very little chance we lose."

She grinned. Harry chuckled a little. He did remember she could be really funny back in school, when she wasn't busy being all girly with Lavender and whispering behind his back about the signs of his impending doom.

"Am I the only one who thinks THIS is a really good evening?" he said.

"Well I share the feeling," said Parvati, beaming.

* * *

_Alright, that's it for now... next chapter, the action begins..._

_Don't hesitate to comment and review, constructive criticism is helping._


	6. The Entropist and the Boy who lived

Chapter 4: The Entropist and the Boy-Who-Lived

* * *

The rest of the week end was quite nice. Some of the most prestigious guests gave lectures in classrooms with students of all Houses and Years. These talks were about career mostly, but some were simply about the reality of the wizarding world.

Dumbledore had arranged a meeting on the Quidditch pitch, with the most famous professional players of the Reunion. Harry was a part of it, of course, and he found himself in the company of Angelina, Alicia, Oliver Wood, Roger Davies, Cho Chang, and to his dismay and Wood's disgruntle, Marcus Flint. Now the captain of the Brighton Quidditch Squad, Flint was facing the very players in the League that disliked him the most and had put all their might at defeating him in each match of the last season.

The talks with the students went pretty well, Angelina was leading the exposé, as she was the most enthusiastic to explain how the professional clubs were recruiting players. Students were delighted by the meeting and the Gryffindor Captain had taken frantic notes, confirming his impression on Harry.

The last straw came when Wood came beside Harry, muttering discretely.

"I wasn't that bad, back, then, was I?" he asked, after evading the third round of question on the art of being Captain by James Winnfrey, gryffindor sixth year.

Harry could only laugh at that. He tried to be discrete about it, but Angelina didn't bother, which caused Wood to stride away from them, calling them traitors.

One of the other major lectures was given by the Order of the Phoenix. The new status of the organisation, and it's growth made it a career of choice for many wizards who craved adventure. The profiles recruited in the Order were less defined than in the Ministry and more exactly the Auror department. So many students were curious. In fact, they were so many that several runs had to be planned. So Ron, who had hoped to be rid of the whole thing after one or two speeches, ended being the most solicited of the trio. He had to explain how you could get recruited into the Order, and what would be exactly the tasks of a member. Fortunately, he was alone, as the lecture was led by Remus and Tonks, who seemed quite rather glad to speak in front of a crowd.

"How are you doing this?" Ron asked her at the end of one of the talks.

His throat was dry and painful. And he was still under a lot of stress, as he never liked to talk in public.

"I hate speaking in front of people," he said.

"I try to imagine that they're picturing me naked," said Tonks with a smile.

"And that helps?" Ron asked, aghast.

"Well, yes, of course," said Tonks, as if Ron was the one voicing strange opinions.

Ron gave up and returned in the classroom, before the next round began. He spent the next lecture stealing glances at Tonks, and as he saw that she was chuckling often, he concluded that she had been making fun of him. It had helped to distract him from the tension of speaking in front of the group, though.

* * *

Harry finally found the time to climb up the Castle, to Dumbledore's tower in the evening of the last day. He stood some time before the Gargoyle guarding the entry, trying to figure what password would allow him to get in. Then he remembered that all the ones he had used before would work. Maybe it was the same for Dumbledore's office.

"Er... sherbet lemon?" he offered.

The Gargoyle stepped aside, clearing the way to the climbing stairs. Harry got up the moving steps and quickly found himself facing the door of the Headmaster. He knocked.

"Come in, Harry," said Dumbledore's voice through the wooden panel.

Harry opened the door and stepped into the familiar room. It was still packed with those silver instruments and with the paintings of the former headmasters of Hogwarts. He saw them waving at him cheerfully. Even Phinneas Nigellus gave him a rather dry nod.

And of course, Fawkes was perching over Dumbledore's office, as usual.

"Hello again, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Hello, Sir," replied Harry. "Hi Fawkes," he added for the bird who nodded to him.

"Have a seat, Harry," invited Dumbledore.

Harry took a chair in front of him.

"You're enjoying the week end, I hope," said Dumbledore.

"It's quite nice, Sir, and I'm relieved I've been asked to talk about Quidditch," he said. "I see many students have been told to leave me alone."

"Well, I wanted you to make a whole speech in the Great Hall to ask people to worship you, but I fear Minerva has talked me out of it," said Dumbledore with a smile.

Harry smiled in return.

"I'm glad to say we didn't have to brief our students on the boundaries not to cross, regarding personal curiosity," Dumbledore went on. "They seem to be policing themselves."

"It was a relief, Sir," said Harry. "That idea of a reunion is brilliant, though."

"I hope we'll be able to carry it on," said Dumbledore. "But I didn't ask you to come up here just to have a chat about my brilliant ideas and the fact I managed to actually remember that one."

"I guess not," said Harry.

"If I wanted to see you," Dumbledore added, "it is to make an offer. I want you to consider a thought on your future career."

"Sir?"

"I know you have engagements right now, ones that I follow very carefully, in fact. But I trust you won't play Quidditch forever, will you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, no, Sir," Harry admitted.

He had given some thought to the prospect and didn't want to end up like Ludo Bagman. But he had no idea what he would do by the time his professional career would be over. He knew he was rich, but the idea of living off his parents' wealth wasn't appealing at all.

Dumbledore nodded and carried on.

"As you may know, Professor Armstrong has been handling the Defence Against the dark Arts Class for a few years. But he's not willing to do it forever either. I think I can convince him to stay in office until you are ready to take over."

"Me? A teacher?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

Harry was stunned. That was unexpected. He had seen that kind of offers for Hermione coming, so he hadn't been surprised one bit when she had mentioned McGonnagall's offer. But to be teaching here in Hogwarts... Him? That was... wow.

"You're speechless, Harry," said Dumbledore, kindly.

"I'm... processing the thought, Sir," said Harry. "I mean... I would teach Defence against the Dark Arts? Me? But I've never..."

"Yes you have, Harry," interrupted Dumbledore.

"Sir, there's a difference between teaching a group of friends and handling a subject for a whole school," objected Harry, knowing he was referring to Dumbledore's Army and his teaching of Defence.

"Yes, indeed," said Dumbledore. "But you handled the DA when you were fifteen and you had the stakes really clear in your mind. You knew the goal was to prepare these young wizards for the outside world. Now that you've grown up, you could do the same, but on a larger scale."

Harry was still unsure.

"I'm sure you would be a perfect fit for the job, for you know what trap a good wizard should not fall in, as you faced so many yourself," Dumbledore said. "Of course, it would wait until your contract ends in London."

"Well, Sir, I'm honoured," Harry managed to say.

"I just want you to know that the job is waiting for you if you want it. But honestly, don't make us wait too long. You would need to prepare for it, should you take it."

Dumbledore smiled broadly.

"Now, tell me. How's the team doing? Does London have a chance of winning this Cup twice in a row?"

* * *

After another feast and another evening among the students, on Monday morning, the guests climbed up in the carriages, saluted by all the students who had gathered before the Castle. A few Minutes later, the Hogwarts Express was departing from the Hogsmeade station. In their compartment, Harry and his friends were comparing notes on the week-end, who they had met, what news they had caught from old friends and even new faces they had met. They had been joined by Ginny's boyfriend, Jeb, who had caught up with them.

"So, Hermione," said Harry. "Did McGonagall convince you to take on the Arithmancy lessons? She seemed really determined."

"Well, after that meeting with that awful Devin Stiller, I was more willing to hear what she had to say," said Hermione. "The mood at work is likely to take a turn for the worse, if that man is leading the department."

"Yeah, try to imagine what it will be if Malfoy is your supervisor," said Ginny.

Hermione turned to Ron and smiled nicely, pressing his hands with tenderness. Ron smiled to everyone.

"So we talked yesterday about that and I told her that I wouldn't mind living in the Castle. I could get to my job through Hogsmeade, so it wouldn't be so complicated…"

"So I went up to Professor Dumbledore's office and told him that I accepted," finished a beaming Hermione. "I'll resign from the Ministry in June and sign my contract with Hogwarts in July."

"Wow!" said Ginny with a yelp. "That's great!"

Everyone agreed with her. Hermione turned to Harry and gave him a rather deep look. Then she had a wicked smile.

"And what about you?" she said.

"What about Harry?" Fred said, puzzled.

"I heard that Dumbledore was looking for a future Defence against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione said casually.

Fred and George started to laugh but Harry looked shocked.

"How did you…"

The laugh stopped dead. Fred turned to Harry, with eyes likes galleons.

"He did offer you the job?" he said.

"Well, once I'm through with my contract in London, that's two years, he says the job's mine if I want it."

"Wow!" said Ginny again. "Incredible the effects of age on a man's judgment."

Harry didn't mind the little jab at his pride. They all laughed at that, but Ron was a little more vocal.

"Oh, come on, Harry! You're not going to do this to me, are you? My wife then my best friend would betray me and become teachers? Over my dead body!" he said.

"You just said it was okay for Hermione!" said Harry.

"Yeah, because I know better than to try and change her mind," said Ron. "She was born to return to Hogwarts the moment the sorting Hat was put on her head. Besides… it's Hermione, how do you suppose I could change her mind? But you… you, I'm disappointed in. You would be disciplining students, giving grades? You? The guy that attacked a teacher in third year?"

"The son of a Marauder?" added Fred, helpfully.

"Well, I didn't say I was going to take it," said Harry. "But if I do, you'll have to get over it."

"Potter the Traitor…" sighed Ron.

It took some time to calm the laughter they all had after that. And then Fred turned again to Harry.

"And what about Parvati?" he asked with a mocking grin.

Everyone turned to Harry. Harry had a mysterious grin.

"Well, I'm taking her to dinner on Thursday night," he said.

Fred's mouth fell open. George burst into laughing.

"I told you he would manage!" he said to his twin. "Fred was planning on sending her to you, so you could blow it completely!"

"Thanks for the confidence, Fred," said Harry with a fake frowning, that made Hermione chuckle.

Ginny looked a little taken aback by the news.

"So you're going out with Parvati?" she said, with a doubtful face. "She's nice, well… once you get rid of this "air brained Trelawney fan" side of her."

"Apparently, she gave this side up by now," Harry said, coming to Parvati's aid.

"Really?" asked Ginny, a little unconvinced.

Before he could explain, an owl made his way through the train open window and landed on Hermione's lap, dropping the Daily Prophet. Hermione paid the owl, which flew out the window with a light shriek. Hermione opened the paper, and let out a chuckle.

"Already on the front page, Harry," she said with a sympathetic smile. "This was meant to be, I guess."

She held up the front page for everyone in the compartment to see.

"Well, at least you're not alone, this time," said Ginny with a grin, shifting her focus from Harry to the paper. "I knew they would do it. This is probably... yes... I was sure. It's Vanessa's work."

"Vanessa?" asked Dean.

Vanessa Shimpling," Ginny said. "She really has a thing with writing stories about heroes. She tries to find them anywhere."

Harry looked at the front page; with something like resignation. One of his Quidditch photographs was on a large quarter of the page, right next to Alexander Lockenburn's. This was a surprise to see Alexander.

The headline was really meant to be appealing, but it had the opposite effect to Harry.

_THE ENTROPIST AND THE BOY WHO LIVED_

_Two legends meet in Hogwarts celebration_

_This week end, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, took place the first Reunion of Former students of all times. Many very famous wizards were there, even if the Minister Cheldon Ambrosius wasn't able to attend, due to a summit with the Secretary of federal Wizards of the United States of America. The Minister was represented by Nigel Oddbyrne, his first assistant._

_Current and former members of the Order of the Phoenix showed their loyalty to Albus Dumbledore by showing up in force, among many former students. Among them, we can mention Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Ronald and Hermione Weasley, famous war heroes, that have kept close ties to Hogwarts.._

Ron and Hermione seemed surprised to see their names so high in the article.

_But the most striking event was the presence of two living legends of the wizarding world: Both Harry Potter, who doesn't need an introduction and the famous and mysterious Alexander Lockenburn, known by many under the name of the Entropist, had shown up for the occasion._

_Full details in page 4…_

Harry groaned. Once again, the Daily Prophet was trying to bring up the "Voldemort issue" again. Harry had already faced this. And he had always reacted the same way. There was no way his deeds in the war were to be used as a rallying point for others. He has only strayed from that rule when he had announced his support of Cheldon Ambrosius, during the election that had followed Fudge's sacking. Beyond that, he had refused that the ceremony where he was given the Order of Merlin, first class, would be broadcast on the wireless, and any other nonsense like that. He had been under a huge panic last year, when the Daily Prophet petitioned the Ministry for the creation of "Harry Potter's Day" on the anniversary of the day Voldemort died and to turn it into a national event. Fortunately, this measure had never been passed.

Hermione was still reading through the Prophet.

"They put your biography again," she said. "_Born to James Potter and Lily Evans, in the village of Godric's Hollow, young Harry Potter is known to have become a very special child at the age of one…._"

"Oh, please Hermione, spare me!" Harry protested.

Hermione grinned widely, and she stopped.

"Read what they have on Lockenburn," said Bill.

"Alright, here it is…" she started.

_Born to Damien Lockenburn and Chandralène Taylor, in the region of Kent, young Alexander Lockenburn discovered early that he had a really special gift with magic. Being able to perform very powerful wandless spells, he had to train very early to control these forces in him._

_After a graduated brilliantly from Hogwarts, Alexander had a very extensive knowledge of the Forces of Chaos._

_After some really spectacular interventions for the Ministry that he performed as a free lance Lockenburn soon gained the nickname of the Entropist. He gained fame when he fought the very powerful and vicious Death Eater Derek Masters._

Harry's eyes widened.

"So it was he who took care of Masters. Moody never told me…"

"And he didn't stopped there," Hermione said. "Listen…"

_During the Second War, Lockenburn uncovered a plot from a rogue Death Eater from Eastern Europe named Lazlo Morgenstein. Morgenstein was planning on opening a Magical Rift in the Mongolian Desert. A Rift opening on a mysterious and chaotic dimension, where magic is living at its purest and thus most dangerous level. Was it one of Voldemort's plans to bring more darkness upon the world? Or was Morgenstein pursuing his own agenda? We may never know. _

_Alongside some local wizards, the Entropist tracked down Morgenstein and fought him on the very edge of the Chaos Rift. The battle that ensued was fierce and terrible. Lockenburn is said to be the sole survivor of the whole Crisis, but the rift was closed and the menace averted._

_Until recently, Alexander Lockenburn had been unreachable for any comment on the matter as he travelled in Eastern Europe and Central Asia, to deal with the aftermath of the Chaos Rift._

_Very secret and not willing to get any credit (resembling Harry Potter a lot in that), Lockenburn always refused to give us any interview. His presence in Hogwarts was a surprise for everybody._

"No wonder he refuses interviews," said Ron. "Who would willingly go through all this? It's only because Harry is a quidditch player that he accepts to give his statements to the press."

Harry grinned, still looking at the photograph. It was more a picture from life than his own was. They had used one of the London Falcons promotional campaigns for him. Harry was sitting in his Quidditch robes, his broomstick resting on his shoulder, and even if he didn't look really at ease, he was still trying to smile. At some point, Harry's picture gave himself a tired look. He didn't like to be seen at all.

Alexander's photo had been caught from a farther angle. He was on the King's Cross Platform Nine and three Quarters, walking beside the Hogwarts Express, looking very thoughtful. At no time he was looking at the camera. Clearly he didn't even know he was on a picture.

"He's hot," said Ginny, with a wink to Harry.

She was trying to make Jeb react, but he only smiled. Ginny looked so disappointed that Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Where is he, now?" asked Fred.

"Well apparently, he stayed in the Castle," said Hermione. "But I don't' know why, and neither do they," she added, throwing the Prophet aside.

And as the Hogwarts Express was speeding his way right to London, Alexander's thought left Harry's mind, as he had so much fun to tell the comic parts of the week end, just like this young first year who had made a squeak, when he had seen Harry, that sounded a lot like the ones Ginny was emitting in her first year, according to Fred. Ginny only glared at him before to retort that he should avoid those squeaks on his date with Parvati.

* * *

"I've never eaten anybody, Ian," said Alexander with a smile. "Sit down please."

Ian Malcolm, the young first year he was supposed to teach took a seat in front of him, still looking impressed. Alexander could sense his energy running through the whole room. He may not be as powerful as he was, according to Professor McGonagall; but still he had strength!

"Do you know why I'm here?" Alexander asked.

The first year shook his head.

"Well, I'm here because Professor McGonagall told me you were able to do things such as this…"

With a flick of his fingers, Alexander made the glass facing him turn into stone, then mud, and then glass again. Ian's eyes widened in surprised. But immediately, his eyes narrowed in interest, as if he was trying to figure out how he had done it.

Alexander smiled.

"You could do that for me?" he asked.

Ian's eyes narrowed in concentration. The glass trembled, and slowly turned into stone. Then, it trembled again, turned back into glass, and exploded!

Powerful and only merely unstable, thought Alexander. The kid has potential, alright.

"Good," he said. "As you can see, you're not the only one who can do this. So you don't have to feel either ashamed of it or scared. I'm here to teach you how to control this gift. Because I guess you don't want to blow your classmates in ashes," he added with a mischievous grin.

Ian nodded furiously, showing a little panic. But then, something shifted again and he looked suspicious.

"Are you making fun of me, Sir?" he asked.

"A little, Ian," said Alexander, "but only because I don't feel you need to be formal with me. Not on this subject. Chaos is delicate enough for us to complicate it further with notions of politeness. Do we agree on that?"

Ian seemed surprised but nodded nonetheless.

"Good," Alexander went on. "As you know, since I guess Professor McGonagall announced my arrivel, my name is Alexander Lockenburn, and from now on, I'll be your Entropy teacher. Or Chaos teacher, if you prefer... I think the subject is unstable enough for us not to gie it a definitive name. We will meet on Saturday morning. Until you have fully achieved control of your gifts, I suggest you keep it discrete from the other students."

"My best friends already know," said Ian, with a wince.

"Let's keep it in that circle, then," said Alexander. "As I said, I don't think you should be ashamed, but I will not have yo boast about it, are we clear?"

"Yes," said Ian, seriously.

"This is to prevent any jealousy, and of course accidents. Professor McGonagall will tell you when you will be free to speak about it."

Ian nodded again.

"Now, before we go on, do you have any idea of what forces you're using for these "tricks"?" Alexander asked.

"No, Sir." Ian said. "I just do it, and that's all. You mentioned Chaos? Is that what it is? Entropy, like you?"

"So you've heard about it," noted Alexander.

"Hard not to, Sir," said Ian, with a grin. "You sell a lot of papers."

Alexander made a face.

"Right. To stick to serious business, yes, this is Entropy, but that's a partiel definition at best. And it's important you understand what forces are at play, when you perform wandless magic. Once you know what you are using, you will become more powerful and able to do more things without a wand. But before anything else, spare me with the "Sir," okay? The name's Alexander."

"Yes, S… Alexander," Ian said, smiling at the near miss.

"Good," said Alexander. "You can take note of what I'll say in the first lessons, so you can remember it perfectly. After that we will do more practice than theory, because theory is somehow irrelevant to the use of Chaos."

Ian got a quill out and unrolled a piece of parchement on the desk. Alexander nodded in approval.

"Now, what you are using are the forces of Chaos. It's Magic at its purest level. If this magic is more powerful, it is also more volatile, and it requires cautiousness. I trust that you have been careful with these powers, or I would have heard about you earlier. What the news call "Entropy" is the Magic we can draw from the world that surrounds us. Most people need a wand and power words to summon this power and shape it with their mind. We can shape it and summon it only with our will. But as it is a less subtle medium than the mind, the will allows us only to do quite simple actions, but with powerful effects. We can transfigure things; we can enchant them with simple spells. And we can use energy purely and simply. This can be a weapon, Ian, a terrible weapon. But if it is used in the right way, it can have a real use."

Ian showed that he understood what Alexander was saying. Alexander smiled and went on.

"Some could say you're too young to hear some things that I will tell you. But you have to know, Ian, that the powers of Chaos can do huge damages. You can kill with this power. However, since you didn't cause any serious accident up to now, I would say you're able to control your thoughts and your will. And thus, I don't think you could kill someone by accident. That would need such anger that I don't' think you could encounter it in your school years, and so I don't want you to worry too much. You are given theses lessons to use this gift as an advantage, not because you can be dangerous."

Ian looked relieved. He took back his quill.

"Now, I will expose you the theories of the Magic force…" Alexander went on.

* * *

_That could have gone far worse,_ Alexander thought, as Ian was walking around the corner of the hall, after he had left his new office.

He had feared more difficulties for his first lesson. When he had been dismissed, Ian seemed pretty excited by the next lesson prospect. At least, Alexander didn't have to convince his pupil that the subject was important. Ian could feel it on his own.

Alexander went up to McGonagall's Office. When he entered, she raised her eyes from an ancient parchment.

"Good evening, Alexander," she greeted him. "How did that first lesson go?"

"Quite good," said Alexander. "He's really clever, and he's eager to learn. That's already a good thing."

"You were quite eager yourself, at the time," McGonagall said with a grin. "Shall we go to the Great Hall for dinner?"

"Well, I thought that if we have to keep the secret on Ian's talents, I should have my dinner out of view," said Alexander.

"Professor Dumbledore and I did have a chat about this," said McGonagall. "He said that since we have a special teacher to educate Ian, he has to be recognized for what he is. Albus is sure that Ian would benefit recognition of his gifts as just a talent to be honed rather that an abnormality. So we've given up the idea of the secrets. After all, he's not unique, since you're here to teach him. That was the main argument we had for secrecy, at your time."

"Well, turned out that I wasn't unique either, since Morgenstein was a chaotician, as well. But that's not the point. If you think Ian can handle it, I don't see any problem."

"I think he can," said McGonagall. "You did, didn't you?"

* * *

The dinner was about to begin when Alexander and McGonagall joined the teaching staff at the Professors' table. Alexander saw Severus Snape talking with Professor Sinistra about the astral conjunction that would allow him to brew a special potion. When Snape caught sight of him, he stiffened a little but nodded, and Alexander nodded back. Tension wasn't gone from his relationship with Snape, apparently.

Alexander took a seat next to Hagrid, who greeted him warmly.

"So, Teacher, huh? It's great te see new blood here from time to time. Since we have a stable Defence Teacher, the staff hasn't changed a lot, recently."

Alexander smiled. He caught a glimpse of Ian at the Ravenclaw table. Ian seemed surprised to see him. Alexander made a face to him, trying to express "not my idea."

Dumbledore finally joined them and shook hands with him, before he turned to the Great Hall. All the students were looking at this newcomer, surely trying to know what he could be teaching. Dumbledore winked at Alexander and smiled. He called for attention.

"As you have figured it out, there is a new face on the teachers table. It happens that we have a special student this year, which need some extra lesson. Given Mr. Malcolm special abilities, that some of you may have already witnessed or even experienced, we needed to call someone to teach him how to master these powers."

Ian's face went very red, but all the faces surrounding him were more impressed than aggressive.

"So I would like to join me to welcome Mr. Lockenburn, the new Entropy teacher."

Alexander was surprised Dumbledore had gone with the entropy term after all. But there was a quite enthusiastic applause in response to the Headmaster's announcement. Alexander crossed Ian's eyes. He smiled reassuringly to him. And he winked. Ian smiled in return.

They could deal with that! Alexander was wondering if Ian would have to remain his only student, or if there would be more Chaoticians to come.

This remained to be seen.

* * *

Harry was peering through the trap door leading out the changing room. The crowd was cheering and roaring in expectation. The London Falcons were playing against The Hentown Dazzlers and it was on a neutral Pitch. Many fans from London had made the trip to the Hogsmeade Stadium which was home of a lot of games, since it was a really safe place, but Hentown supporters had gathered in numbers as well.

The stadium had been built after Voldemort's destruction. All the teams of the region were playing their games here. And it was easy for wizards from London and other parts of the Country to get to Hogsmeade.

Harry's eyes were running over the Honour stand. He had sent Parvati tickets for her and her colleagues, with a note that if she had the time, she could drop by and take a look at the game. So he was looking for her face in the stand.

He found her. She was settling in her seat, with a young witch that Harry had never met before. The sight of Parvati made Harry's heart begin to race a little. He felt so glad to see her that he almost forgot that he had a game to win before he could go out her with her. She looked gorgeous.

"Ok, guys," said Westham, very seriously. "Hentown may be an easy team to play, but we don't want any surprise. It would be unforgivable to overestimate our strengths. So we're playing as focused as we were when we defeated Wimbourne last month, ok? I don't want to lose any game this season."

Everyone nodded.

"Harry, you've got to be careful with their new seeker," said Harry. "She's really good. Fast and cunning, ok? So keep an eye on her and the other on the snitch."

"But don't cross your eyes too much," said Alicia with a wink.

Harry chuckled. The whole team stood up and they all reached for their Broomsticks. Harry slapped Alicia's hand as usual, before they got on the pitch and took off, greeted by the cheering crowd.

"_And here come the London Falcons," said the commentary voice. "Westham at the keep and Captain, Spinett, Warbird and Hutchinson at the chase, and Curry and Freeborn hold the clubs for this team, current champion of England. Their Title is mainly due to their chaser, Alicia Spinett and of course their exceptional Seeker, Harryyyy … POTTER!"_

The crowd exploded in cheers and whistles. Harry waved to the stand, flying around the pitch. He made a quick stop in front of the Honour stand, to wave at Parvati, who waved back, blushing slightly.

"_The Hentown Dazzlers are entering the pitch now. Danton, Watts, and Pulcifer are the chasers. Benton and Worth are the beaters. The two stars of this team are the keeper Waltham and the young Seeker. Melanie Swanheart!"_

The young girl passed before the stands like a rocket, waving at the crowd. She was mounting a Nimbus 2001 which seemed to have enhanced performances. When she crossed Harry's path, she winked at him, as if to defy him.

"_I remind you that Swanheart is in her first year in the League, and that she had caught the snitch eight times in her last ten matches, allowing Hentown to be way ahead of their previous rank. We'll see if Swanheart's eagerness can overthrow Potter's experience and amazing talents. The referee whistles, the balls are released and the game begins!"_

Harry dodged a bludger and began to scan the pitch for a trace of the snitch. Alicia caught the Quaffle and was now flying toward the goals, flanked by Jenny Warbird. Two Hentown Chasers were diving right at her. Alicia made a quick pass to Warbird, who suddenly threw the Quaffle on the other wing of the pitch.

And flying from nowhere, Miranda Hutchinson caught it and took a shot that tricked Waltham.

"_Ten points to London_."

Harry was still searching the whole area for the snitch, and he was watching intensely at Swanheart at the same time. The young blonde girl was doing the same, but she refused to match his moves, a common mistake made by less experienced Seeker. She did have some nerve! She was good, Harry had to admit it.

Meanwhile, Alicia made a spectacular escape from the Hentown Chaser's surveillance, allowing Hutchinson to pass the Quaffle. Alicia made a loop and punched it hard through the goal post, scoring once again. Twenty to none for London!

Harry suddenly saw the snitch passing right by Swanheart shoulder. She saw it and flew right after it. Harry dived across the pitch, matching his trajectory with the snitch course. He soon was shoulder to shoulder with Swanheart.

The snitch was doing wild turns to escape the two seekers. Swanheart was trying to get rid of Harry. Harry stayed focused on the snitch moves. At one point, the little golden ball made a weird right turn. Harry's instincts tingled and he took a hard turn on the left.

"_What's going on? Potter is leaving the snitch trail, and Swanheart sticks to it!"_

But the snitch suddenly made a round turn to the left, and ended its course right in Harry's fist! Harry closed his fingers around the cold metal of the snitch. The crowd erupted in cheers.

"_Incredible! What a bet the London Seeker had taken! It seems like Potter was reading the snitch moves! Amazing! This time, Potter's experience prevails over Swanheart and London Wins 170 to none!"_

Harry threw his fist in the air, acclaimed by the entire stadium. He made a large turn around the pitch, and passed before the Honour stand. He was glad to see that Parvati was standing, cheering with the others, her eyes sparkling.

* * *

After the game, Harry succeeded in avoiding the journalists and made his way to the Diamond Cloak, a restaurant of Hogsmeade where he would meet Parvati. The young woman had left him a note in the changing room, telling him to meet her after he had avoided "the trouble".

Harry didn't know anything about this restaurant. When he entered the main room, the customers threw him a quite disdainful look. They were all dressed with rich clothes, shining cloaks and they seemed to come from the highest class of wizards.

Without being completely despicable, his dressing was casual, as always after a game. He had only added a simple cloak on his usual dress robes. The man at the entry of the restaurant gave him a long, inquisitive look. Harry was both pleased and surprised that he didn't seem to recognize him. But he was about to tell him that they were full, apparently. But Parvati waved at him from a table, a little apart from the rest of the customers.

"My friend's awaiting me just there," said Harry when the major-domo asked him if he was looking for something.

"And under which name was this table booked, again?" asked the man, still quite contemptuous.

Parvati had a scandalized face, from out there. She apparently had caught the question and the tone used by the man. She pointed discreetly at him, so Harry could understand it was his name that had been used.

"Potter," said Harry, casually smiling to the man.

The reaction was hilarious. The eyes of the doorman started to dart on every known part of Harry Potter's face, from the glasses to the scar to right above his head, though Harry didn't understand that last one. Maybe he wes looking for a halo of some kind. Anyway, he paled visibly, but was saved from stuttering apologies by the arrival of a spectacular individual.

"Oh, my goodness! Harry Potter! Harry Potter in my restaurant! What an honour!"

And Harry's hand was suddenly caught by a massive wizard dressed in white with a cook styled hat. He was smiling broadly under a moustache that could only be described as a work of art, and that Harry swore never to let any of his friends try to grow.

"Of course, I booked the best table for you, Mr. Potter. Your friend is already waiting for you! Jameson, take Mister's cloak, will you?"

Jameson gave a start, suddenly confused. And he hurried to take the cloak from Harry's hand. The cook, who seemed to own the restaurant, led Harry to his table, very respectfully. He then bowed all the way back to his kitchen, as Harry was taking his seat in front of an amused Parvati. She smiled.

"They weren't that friendly with me, I can tell you," she said.

"And they were about to throw me out," Harry said. "Why did you choose this restaurant, in the first place?"

There was no reproach in his voice, as he was still amused by the incident. At the entry, Jameson, was throwing furtive looks in his direction.

"According to Jérôme you remember that guy from Beaubâtons I dated after the Yule Ball? This is the most romantic restaurant of all Hogsmeade. I had always been curious if that was true. I wanted to give it a try."

"Romantic, huh? Good thing I left you the choice of the place. I would have blown it."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I've never been very gifted in dealing with dates," said Harry with a mischievous grin. "I think you remember quite well what I'm talking about."

Parvati smiled.

They ordered when the cook himself came in person to take care of them. Harry took a specialty under his advice, something with Deer in it. The cook disappeared again in his kitchen, bowing so low that Harry was worried for his back's sake.

After a short moment, they got their dishes and began to chat over the dinner.

"So," said Harry. "How's the work doing?"

Parvati sniggered.

"As if you would be interested in what I'm doing."

"But I am," said Harry, earnestly. "It's funny that everyone thinks I'm only interested in Quidditch. And, as a matter of fact, I realize that I don't know what you're doing exactly. I only know you did some extra studies."

"I'm a Curse Breaker," said Parvati.

"Really? For whom?"

"The Ministry of Magic. In the Department of Protection."

"You work for Arthur Weasley? I never knew that," said Harry, astonished.

"After these two years of extra studies, I got a mission for Gringotts, thanks to Bill Weasley."

"Bill helped you? I didn't even know you had met Bill."

"Well," explained Parvati. "I became friends with Fleur the year she came in Hogwarts. So when she learned I was looking for a job, she asked Bill for help. After a mission with Gringotts, it was piece of cake to enter the Ministry."

"And why in Hogsmeade?"

"I'm the representative of the Department for the region of Hogsmeade. I got promoted recently, in fact."

"Wow! I'm impressed," Harry said.

"No, you're not," said Parvati with a smile.

"Why can't you believe it?" Harry asked.

"Being a Curse Breaker is not that impressive," said the young woman with a smile.

"Given the grades it takes to become one, I wouldn't have done it, you know. So I'm impressed."

"Ron's done the same, hasn't he?" Parvati objected.

"Ron had more regular grades than me," said Harry. "I'm afraid I disappointed Professor McGonagall terribly. "The only subject I was really gifted with was Defence Against the Dark Arts and Getting into Trouble. I got O's in both subjects. I think they invented a new mark for me. "Incredible" in Getting into Trouble."

Parvati chuckled lightly.

"I knew about your gift in the Defence, or else I wouldn't have joined the DA, back then," she said. "Although I must confess that I hesitated a good deal, before I joined Padma in the Hog's Head. I was still mad at you for the Yule Ball, and I wasn't sure you were telling the truth. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"You weren't the only one," said Harry with a shrug.

"That's no excuse," said Parvati.

"No, but you don't have to feel bad about it. I wasn't the easiest guy to live with at the time."

"Is that why Cho and you didn't get along?" asked Parvati.

"Partly, but there were other things," answered Harry.

"What kind of things?" she asked.

"You're sure you want to know? I mean, I didn't think we were here to talk about my ex-girlfriends."

"Well, I always wondered what had happened between you two. You seemed to be such a match!" noted Parvati.

"A match? Hardly," said Harry. "I mean, I was really hooked on her after my third year. But in fourth year, Cedric beat me at the race for Cho's attention. She liked him a lot. Scratch that, she loved him. So, in my fifth year, she was still mourning over his death. And I was completely out of line, myself, so we blew it. I was being an intolerant jerk, and she was crying all the time. That wasn't getting anywhere. We gave it another try in Sixth year, but she was jealous of Hermione. You know how ridiculous it was! We were arguing all the time. So we finally broke up the day before the Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw Quidditch game. That's why it had been so furious. We were trying to beat each other at any cost. After that, she left Hogwarts, and when I joined the League, my crush on her was gone and she was dating her team's Keeper. Ended up good friends, and we joke about our failed romance. And that's the end of the story."

"Aww, that's too bad," said Parvati with a wince.

"Ok, your turn, now," said Harry. "Whatever happened between you and that French guy I helped you meet?"

"Oh, him! He was dating me as if I was a feature of his England trip," said Parvati in disgust. "The moment he was back in France, I was history. I never heard of him anymore."

"Ouch! Dumbass!" said Harry.

"Thanks," she said. "After that I dated Seamus for a while, but I broke up. When he started to date Lavender, I think it nearly killed my friendship with her. But we got over that, finally, and I'm glad they're going well."

"And after Hogwarts? I can't believe a girl like you could have stayed alone all this time."

"A girl like me?"

"Well, I knew a lot of people who would have been more than glad to date you," said Harry, not sure it was as clear as he wanted it to be.

Parvati smiled.

"Well, I had a boyfriend named Walter Hallows, until recently."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"He got jealous over this Hogwarts Reunion. He didn't want me to go and walk into one of my ex-boyfriends," said Parvati.

"And…?"

"And I kicked him out," said Parvati with a sweet laugh. "I do what I want, after all."

"Way to go, girl," said Harry. "But technically, he was right, because I am one of your exes."

They laughed at that for a long moment and dropped the subject of their former relationships. They went on with the dinner, that Harry found excellent. The Diamond Cloak was really living up to its reputation. And once he had been identified as Harry Potter, the couple they made was getting more side-looks from the customers. They were curious about who Harry Potter was dining with. Harry threw some discreet looks to them. He did not find any trace of contempt or disdain. Parvati was feeling rather uncomfortable with that attention. They began to talk about it.

"I don't know how you can cope with all of this she said at some point, as Harry was explaining the way he had to live with his image and the constant publicity he was getting from Quidditch.

"Well, as long as it remains on the Quidditch subject, I don't mind," said Harry. "Because Quidditch is something I love to do. It's my passion. It's pure fun. But this is also has to be fun for the public. So if the public wants to see my picture on front page each time I win a game, so be it. Because the public is what allows us, Quidditch players, to play at this level. We can't disappoint them."

He made a face, showing her how it could be annoying sometimes. And his face went suddenly a little darker;

"But there is always somebody who comes out with a question on Voldemort, or my years without my parents. One of these journalists even asked me one day if I was visiting Cedric's grave sometimes. The fact that I do is none of their business. I mean, Voldemort may have made a hero out of me, but I still owe him the most painful moments of my life. And this is why I only give interviews to Ginny Weasley. Because she knows what it feels like? She only talks about Quidditch and my normal life. I even accept her questions about my girlfriends."

"I see."

"Fortunately, people get more interested in my Quidditch exploits than in Voldemort, these days. The problem is that I'm famous for two things. One that I'm proud of and another I'd rather forget. At the reunion, I met Alexander Lockenburn. You know him?"

Parvati shook his head.

"The Entropist," added Harry.

"Ooh!" Parvati let out, suddenly understanding. 'Yeah, I read about him."

"I envy him. He's only famous for his gifts and his heroic actions. So he can completely ignore it and refuse to see the press. But I have to face the public each time I enter a Quidditch Pitch. So I can't forget about that other part of my life."

Parvati nodded sympathetically.

"But I'm not complaining. It's not that difficult to cope with. And you wanna hear something reassuring? You remember that first year who was sitting at my right, at the first feast of the reunion?"

Parvati nodded again.

"He thought I was a hero because I was a seeker. And you know what he wanted to do, when he would get older?"

"Let me guess, a Seeker?"

"No," said Harry. "He only wanted to become an Animagus, like his father. It showed me that Voldemort's years were gone for good. Kids can dream again of Quidditch players and to do like their dads. I felt that really reassuring."

Parvati smiled mysteriously.

"You know, there's even more depth in you than I thought of."

"Even more?" pointed Harry, surprised.

"I always thought you were smart, but, back in Hogwarts, you seemed to be keener on acting than talking."

"I've never been gifted with words," confessed Harry.

"But you were pretty clear, just now," objected Parvati.

"Well, the company helps," said Harry, smiling. "You seem to have changed a little, since school… For the best, I mean."

She smiled again, nodding for him to go on.

"When you entered the Great Hall, for the Reunion Feast, I was about to ask Lavender about you. But I was still remembering you as the young girl I knew back in school. But you're different now. And you kinda looked different, too. I mean… when I saw you, I thought"Wow! When did she become so beautiful?" But then I realized that you always had been. I simply had not seen it. And when you said that you had dropped all this Divination stuff, I realized that you had changed from the image I had of you, and that this image wasn't quite right, in the first place…"

He paused, feeling uneasy. "This time, I'm definitely unclear," he said with a weak smile.

"Basically, you just told me I'm more attractive now than back in school?" she offered.

Harry nodded decidedly.

"That was nice," said Parvati with a beautiful smile that made Harry's Heart back-flip.

"I must be as gifted with words that I am with girls," Harry said. "I just wanted to say that having not seen you in five years made me change my view of you, you see?"

"Yes, I think I got it," said Parvati. "But I think your only trouble is with words. Your ideas on girls are alright."

Harry blushed slightly.

"It will be nice to date someone with good looks AND brains, for a change," said Parvati lightly.

"You mean there will be more dates after this one?" asked Harry, forgetting to act casually.

Parvati's smile grew wider. "I'd love to, Harry," she said, taking his hand over the table. "Seriously."

Harry gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay," he said. "Let's set up some basic rules. I suck at being in a relationship. I'm going to need some pointers from you."

"Is that so bad?" asked Parvati, with a chuckle.

"You have no idea," said Harry. "Next time you see Hermione, ask her about my track record. Wait, no, don't ask her. The way she tells it, it could give you nightmares."

Parvati winced.

"Okay," she said. "So, what, you need an update on the steps of a relationship? Is that been so long?"

"Parvati, I haven't been on a second date in months," said Harry, with a self depreciating smile. "I don't even know where we go from here."

"Well, so far, you've been doing a good job," said Parvati. "And I guess I'll handle the challenges as they come."

"You'll soon regret to have even come to talk to me at the Reunion," chuckled Harry.

"So far I am really glad Fred came to tell me you wanted to talk to me," she replied, with a seductive grin.

"I'll have to thank him," said Harry.

Parvati's eyes sparkled lightly. "Yeah, me too."

"Avoid flowers for the twins, they're allergic," said Harry, grinning, which caused her to laugh lightly.

The dinner went on. Harry completely lost track of time. But he didn't care. He could talk like that for hours. He was feeling incredibly well. He didn't notice that the restaurant had emptied gradually. Finally, they were the last couple sitting in the room. Harry paid the bill (although Parvati had protested), and they got out in the cold November air. What hour could it be? Harry didn't know and didn't care. He didn't even feel the cold.

Parvati was wearing a nice fur cloak and she didn't seem to be cold. He offered her his arm and she took it with a feint marveled face.

"Oooh, what a gentleman you are, Mr. Potter!"

Harry had great troubles to put an end to his laughter. But when they reached Parvati's door, he stopped to laugh, hi throat suddenly narrowing. What should he do, now? In spite of what Parvati had said on girls, Harry, had never been really easy with them, especially not when he was feeling so strangely confused.

"So," he said, bidding time.

"So," replied Parvati with a smile. "We'll have to do that again. And soon."

"I know a great restaurant in London. It's on Diagon Alley. The Waving Wand. It may be less romantic than here but it's a great place. I'll have to show you."

"That'd be great," she said. "When?"

"Why not Tuesday night?" offered Harry. "No game, no practice for me, I would be at your complete disposal."

"Isn't that the dream for any girl?" she said, with a twisted smile. "That will be perfect. Good night, Harry. I had a really great evening, you know."

She leaned to his face and kissed his cheek. Harry considered trying for more, but he pushed the temptation back. He wasn't confident enough to force a kiss on Parvati. She was willing to go that far; he had not the right to push. Don't blow it, he told himself. But Parvati seemed to hesitate a little. She had a little smile before to lean closer again. When their lips met, Harry reacted immediately and the kiss grew a little stronger. When they parted lips, Parvati was still smiling.

Harry thought she was about to kiss him again, but before she could do anything, they heard a loud, thundering sound. They turned to the edge of the Forest, on which Parvati's house and the entire street was built.

Out of sudden, a huge column of spinning light shot up in the night sky. This was strange and Beautiful. But at the same time, it was worrying. And then the thunder echoed again in the night, and this time, it was followed by a rumble in the ground beneath Harry's and Parvati's feet.

"That's the Forbidden Forest? The Hogwarts Grounds?" He asked Parvati.

"Yes," she said. "But you don't intend to…"

"I'll go and check it out," said Harry before she could add anything. "You go the Village Hall and warn Dumbledore, by any means necessary."

"What do you think, Harry Potter? I'm not leaving you alone facing this... whatever it is," Said Parvati, scandalized. "I'm a Curse Breaker!"

"So you're the most qualified to explain to Dumbledore what's happening," said Harry with a smile. "I won't get too close. Go to the Hall. You'll be safe there."

Parvati hadn't the time to protest again, that Harry was running down her alley. She called after him.

"Harry! Just be careful!"

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand.

"_Accio Firebolt_!" he shouted like he had done hundreds of time, this year in practice.

Only moments later, his broomstick was speeding toward him. He mounted quickly and took off within seconds. He headed straight at the Forest, shooting across the sky tower the column of light.

What on earth was that thing?

* * *

"That was a very nice evening," Phyllis said with a warm smile.

"Let's hope that now I'm living near you, we'll have other ones like this," said Alexander.

"What about tomorrow? We should make the most of your new home, shouldn't we?"

"I think you're right," said Alexander. "I should have asked you out years ago!"

"You should have," said Phyllis. "I would have said yes."

"So, tomorrow it is, then?" Alexander asked.

"Sure," she answered.

Alexander's fingers reached one of Phyllis' red flaming lock, and stroke it lightly. She smiled. Alexander leaned to kiss her cheek, but Phyllis stopped him with one finger on his lips and a tender smile.

"Honestly, Alexander, we've lost ten years, already. D'you think we can afford to lose more time?"

And she kissed him, hard on the lips, passionately. Alexander gave it back with the same flame inside of him.

When they broke the kiss, they were both smiling, Alexander a little stupidly, from what he felt.

And before, they could say anything, a loud, thundering sound echoed not far from them. They turned to search for the origin of the noise and they saw a gigantic column of spinning light, lost among the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Alexander turned one second to Phyllis.

"Go to the Hall! Find the representative for the Ministry!" he said. "I'll go and check it out!"

"Alone?"'

Phyllis was as scared by the thought that she was outraged by it.

"If anybody has seen this, I won't be alone for too long. I've got to go. It's Hogwarts business. I'm sorry to leave you that way, but…"

"Forget about that, Lockenburn," said Phyllis with a mischievous smile. "As long as you promise me we will resume this little conversation."

"Oh we most certainly will!" said Alexander with a grin.

And with a swift move from his hand, he rose up in the night air, flying toward the Forest. He was one of the only wizards in the world able to do it. The chill of November night wiped his face. He could feel the power that was at work in the Forest.

That was strange.

He landed on a small clearing of the dark woods, at some distance of the phenomenon, so he could try to "analyse it". He was trying to feel the nature of the Magic in the air from here, like he was teaching Ian to do. He was focused on the light, completely unaware of what surrounded him, when a voice came from the woods behind him.

"Alrigh' you there! Who are yeh, an' what are yeh playin' at?"

"It's me, Hagrid," Alexander called back. "And this is not my doing."

"Oh! Hi, Alexander," said Hagrid, walking out of the trees shadows. "So what is this thing? It has every living thing in the forest spooked! And what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I was in Hogsmeade," explained Alexander. "And I saw the light. We've got to be careful. This is a very powerful phenomenon, over there."

A sound from the above made him stop. A broomstick was descending in circles towards them. And on the broomstick, there was…

"Harry! Watcha' doin' here!" said Hagrid loudly.

"Well, I was in Hogsmeade and I …"

"Saw the light?" offered Alexander with a smile.

"Yeah," said Harry, jumping off his broom. "So, what's going on?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid. "The beasts and Centaurs are really upset," he added while Alexander resumed his scanning of the Forest.

"I sent a Friend to the representative of the ministry," Alexander said.

"I was dinning with her," Harry said. "She knows. I sent her to warn Dumbledore."

"And now what?" asked Hagrid.

"This is Chaos Magic!" said Alexander suddenly. "But it can't be! Who could do it? Come on!"

He urged them to follow him deeper in the forest. As they were walking among the trees, Harry caught up with him.

"What did you mean by "Who could do it"?" he asked.

"I've got a pupil in Hogwarts, who can use chaos magic, but I don't know anyone else with that kind of power. Ian wouldn't have the tenth of the knowledge and power needed for a phenomenon of this range. So if I'm not doing it, who else is using it?"

This was the most disturbing thought of all, for Alexander. One of the first subjects of his own studies had been to find if there had been another wizard like him in history. And once Morgenstein was dead, he had thought to be the only Entropist alive. First Ian, and now this!

They got to another clearing in the woods. The high column of light had its root in a chasm in the ground. Alexander made Hagrid and Harry stop right at the edge of the trees.

There was a silhouette standing in front of the column, its form standing against the blinding light. At each move of the silhouette's hands, a wave of energy was jumping up to the sky. And the ground was shaking.

"Whoever it is, he's playing with dangerous forces," said Alexander. "We must stop him. Alright, we surround him and you two distract him while I stop this," he said, pointing at the column.

"'Kay," said Harry, pulling out his wand, from his cloak.

Alexander did the same. Harry threw an interested look on the wand, but suddenly shook his head, and went to the right. Alexander headed to the left of the clearing, with a smile.

When they all had taken their positions, Alexander made a sign to Hagrid, who stepped into the clearing, his crossbow pointed at the silhouette.

"Yeh stop this righ now!" he barked.

The silhouette turned slowly to Hagrid, like some kind of ghost. Alexander began to gather his will, He had found the nature of the Forces the unknown man was playing with.

A frightening sound suddenly echoed in the Forest. It was like a sharp metallic whisper. It sounded as if something was rubbed against polished steel. It was the cloaked figure's voice. Alexander suppressed the shiver that started down his spine.

"A half giant," said the voice mockingly. "Is that all?"

Alexander made his move. With a violent surge of his own power, he pointed his fists to the column of light, then to the ground. The light suddenly went out with a whispering sound, as the chasm in the ground closed itself. Alexander stepped into the clearing as the ground ceased to shake. The cloaked figure turned to him revealing a smooth, silvery mask, with only two slits for the eyes and one for the mouth. The eyes behind the mask seemed to flash.

"Alexander Lockenburn," the voice said. "I was expecting you. Heroic and foolish. Coming here to face me with only a half-giant for back-up."

Alexander could feel the mockery in the strange, inhuman tone. The being pulled out a wand of his sleeve and he raised it.

"Time for you to face your end, Entropist!" said the iron voice. "_AVADA_…"

"_STUPEFY_!" came suddenly out of the woods, and a red ray of light flashed toward the figure. It had to raise a hand hastily, summoning an Entropic shield to deflect the spell.

Harry walked out the shadows of the trees, his wand read, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"You!" said the Mask. "That's impossible! Aaah… I understand… Harry Potter, of Course. Very interesting."

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Alexander, while his opponent was distracted. The masked figure turned to him and waved his wand.

"Protego!"

The spell rebounded on his Shield Charm.

"_Everte Statum_!" enounced Harry.

The flash of light hit the masked figure and hurled it to the air, before to let it fall and hit the ground hard.

Alexander was walking to the intruder, but he raised his hands and suddenly, Alexander was hit by a strong Force Wall, who was pushing him back. Before he could destroy it? The silhouette was back on his feet.

"Well," it said. "That will be more interesting that I had thought."

At that second, Hagrid shot his arrow at the enemy. The mask waved his hand and the arrow froze in mid-air.

"Later, then," said the iron voice with a defying tone.

Another wave of his hand, and a sort of tear in the air appeared. The Masked Wizard ran into it and it closed right behind him.

Harry lowered his wand, looking stupefied. He turned to Alexander.

"How did he do that? Nobody can apparate from Hogwarts Grounds!"

"I don't know," said Alexander, on a very dark tone. "It's the first time I see someone like that."

"What was this all about?" asked Hagrid.

"I don't know either," said Alexander. "I still don't understand what this spell was doing. I wonder if…"

"If what?" Harry insisted.

"This could have been a set up, to lure me into a trap," said Alexander. "This man said he was expecting me."

"Are we sure that he's a man?" asked Harry.

"I'm not even sure he's human at all," replied Alexander. "I have to speak with Dumbledore. If someone can make such an intrusion in Hogwarts, this is very serious matter. I may need you to explain what you saw, Harry, and you too, Hagrid."

"We'll meet you there," Said Harry. "I'll check the place wit Hagrid before to get to the Castle."

"Alright," said Alexander, rising up into the air again.

* * *

An hour later, they were sitting in Dumbledore's Office. The three of them had exposed what they had seen. Most of the report had been made by Alexander.

Dumbledore looked, for the first time in all the years Harry had known him, puzzled.

"I must confess," he said. "That I don't know anything about this phenomenon. The Chaos Magic is something that, beyond what I could teach you, eludes me. You're far better than me on this matter, Alexander. So do you think this wizard, if this masked person is indeed a wizard, can be dangerous?"

"Yes," said Alexander. "He's manipulating very delicate forces, but I still don't know what he's after. Still, he tried to cast a Killing Curse against me. So I would definitely consider him dangerous."

"We must remain cautious, then," said Dumbledore. "The agents of the Ministry are investigating the area, as I speak. Miss Patil has warned them right after me. I must thank you for your help in this matter, Harry," he added.

"Anytime, Sir," said Harry with a smile. "This person knew me. But he said it was impossible. Do you have any idea of what that could mean?"

"I have no idea," said Dumbledore, and Alexander shook his head.

He was looking troubled. Harry could sense his mood and he could understand it very well. To discover that you are not so unique after all could be a really great feeling. Alexander must have been relieved to meet Ian. But to find out that someone is using the same power than you, and that he could be an enemy, that was hard news.

As for Harry, the reaction of the mysterious intruder to him was really intriguing.

_People running all around him, the silhouette dodged another lash of the fiery thing. There was a smell of smoke in the air and the flames were rising higher in the… eyes of the creature? What was going on?_

_The silhouette turned to aim his wand at the creature. His face came into focus._

"_Incendio!" shouted Harry._

_And a gigantic stream of flames suddenly sped from the tip of his wand._

Alexander opened his eyes. He must have dozed off a little in his office. He looked around. Through the window, he could see the sunlight, so he hadn't missed too much time. A quick glance at his hourglass and he knew he had bee out for a few minutes, at most.

Another vision… What was the meaning of it? What was Harry doing? Casting fire at a thing made of fire? That was weird. Alexander thought he had recognized some of the buildings around Harry. Diagon Alley.

That was getting serious. If his visions of Harry were resuming on the same pace as before, no matter how random they seemed, he had to find out why he was having them.

And he would have to do it quickly.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. I was happily surprised that I didn't have to change too much in this chapter, compared to the 2004 version._

_Okay, next bit sees romance getting more complicated, pupils show some depth and some mayhem thrown in the mix…_


	7. Romance, mysteries and mayhem

Chapter 5: Romance, Mysteries and Mayhem

* * *

As Harry had expected, the intrusion in Hogwarts' grounds and the lightshow that went with it were due to make the front page. Fortunately, Harry's name had been kept out of the picture, and so he hadn't been hounded by reporters, this time, which hadn't stopped the Prophet from publishing a long, detailed, and roughly accurate, if only a little incomplete, report of the incident. It was incomplete to the extent that no one was informed that a wizard was the cause of the phenomenon. Many witnesses were cited, but none of them had been able to get close enough to see what had happened in the forest. Only Hogwarts' staff had been directly involved. Only a few ministry officials had been informed, including the minister, of course.

But if Harry had been spared the honours of the front page and the hordes of serious journalists that went with them, it seemed he had caught the interest of another kind of journalist: the people press. Each training session with the Falcons, he would be ambushed at the exit of the changing rooms by a few of them, along with a flock of photographers. He had taken the habit of apparating directly at home form the stadium, so no one would follow him. This was why he had moved into a muggle part of London, so that no wizard reporters could make camp on the street outside his windows, since the rule of secrecy was stopping them.

This sudden interest in Harry could only have one cause. Harry had experienced it before. Each time he had started to date a witch, the press had started to speculate wildly. It seemed this time wouldn't be any different. . Well, maybe it actually would be, because he had received a message from Parvati, who a had sent him a cut from Witch Weekly.

_HARRY POTTER: ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND, BOY-WHO-LIVED?_

_Reports indicate that Harry Potter may be in a new relationship, right now. England's most eligible bachelor would have been seen in the Diamond Cloak, Hogsmeade, enjoying dinner with a beautiful witch, according to witnesses. More sources claim that he has also been seen in Diagon Alley in the company of a woman and that they seemed very close. Testimonies indicate that it would be the same woman._

_Although the Boy-who-Lived is known to have short-lived relationships, it would seem that the same woman has been seen on his side enough times to hope for this one to last. No doubt that it would disappoint many of Mr. Potter's fans across the country and the world._

Harry had been upset about the cut, at first. Who the hex did they think they were, to judge his track record with girls? But Parvati's message, found in the envelope, had a small drawing of herself, laughing and rolling her eyes.

_They are playing harsh on you. So, will you be disappointing your fans? She had written. And also, dinner tonight?_

Harry had replied on the same message before to send it back to her.

_Well, I can't stay popular forever. Do you want me to make a public statement? You're on for tonight._

Once the owl had flown out of the kitchen, Harry had thrown the cut into his bin and hadn't thought of it any more. Let the press keep tabs on his love life, if they didn't have anything more interesting to do. Harry had other concerns. The League was tense and the situation in Hogwarts was worrying him. There was someone out there with hostile intents. What was an insert in a newspaper about his dates?

But, as he thought about it now, while reading the last report on the Hogwarts incident, he was starting to wonder how he could spare Parvati the regular hounding by reporters, if they were going to keep dating.

It had to be a sign. Each time Harry had been in a relationship with a girl, since graduating, he hadn't cared that much about how they were dealing with the press. It wasn't that he was insensitive. It was more that the girls did seem to enjoy the attention. But as flattering it was to be called beautiful by a magazine like Witch Weekly, Harry doubted that Parvati would enjoy having her each and every move to be watched by a flock of raptors, once her name would be known to the public.

His dates with her were going pretty well, actually, the only thing that was going smoothly these days. He enjoyed these evenings very much. He loved to kiss her, and for the first time in a long while, he didn't feel the need to rush things and try for more than a kiss. They were up to their fourth date and though they were growing closer each time, there was a nice, enjoyable build-up to the tension between them. That was something new. And Harry liked that.

Besides, there was a familiarity that Harry had never known with any of his previous dates. Parvati had known the young, skinny Harry, back in Hogwarts, the one who was clueless about girls, about life in general and she didn't expect him to be perfect. She wasn't dating an imaginary prince charming. For her, this was dating a guy she had known in school. He could talk to her about his ordinary friends, about the daily aspects of his life. He knew she wouldn't blow it out of proportion because he was Harry Potter. He was just Harry for her. That wasn't something he was used to in dating. He had that with his friends, with Ron and Hermione, with Ginny, and others, but never with his dates. That was a very nice change.

And in return, Harry was trying to make things different for her. He wasn't going through his usual routine of fancy restaurants and impressive stuff to do on dates with Harry Potter. He was trying to find interesting, original things to do. And sometimes, he just liked to take her to dinner in his favourite places who weren't either fancy or outrageously romantic. This wasn't him. It seemed that she was okay with it.

But Harry was trying to figure something special for one of their next dates. Something that he wouldn't offer to those groupies he had been dating before.

The perfect opportunity presented itself by the arrival of an owl. A tiny little owl, which seemed pretty excited about pretty much anything, from the letter he was carrying to the kitchen lamp, but who wasn't really focused on Harry. With a sigh, Harry stood up and tried to grab Pigwidgeon, Ron Weasley's owl.

"Ouch! Come here, you stupid little bird," he finally shouted about five minutes later, after the little ball of feathers had hit in the face with its beak, for the third time.

But Harry was good at catching things. He was making a living of it, after all. He caught Pig and managed to get the Letter. It was from Hermione, as the handwriting was revealing. He let go of the owl, tore the envelope open, and began to read.

_Harry, _

_We're invited to Hogwarts again. Dumbledore has invited us for the Christmas holiday. I have to discuss with Professor Vector about the way I should handle the class. So he invited me, Ron, and the entire Weasley family. Of course you're expected to come along. Dumbledore specifically said so in his letter._

_Maybe you could invite Parvati? Molly asked me about you and that "beautiful woman" you were dinning with (did you see the article in Witch Weekly? They have some nerve to spy on you like that!). Don't worry about Molly, I told her that you would tell her anything of importance in your life. That should buy you some times. The day that woman stops worrying for you is going to mark the end of the world, really._

_Will you join us? We're getting there at the beginning of the holidays. I know you're free of any team duty, so you've got no excuse!_

_Send back Pig with your answer please._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry was delighted. So delighted that in fact, he forgot to get mad at Pig when the bird hit him a fourth time.

_Sure I'll be there,_ he had written on the back of the letter.

After another contest of dexterity to catch Pig another time, to tie the answer to the owl's claw and to make it understand it was to be brought back to Hermione, Harry managed to finally resume his breakfast.

That was the exact occasion he wanted! Well, not for their next date, but that would be a good opportunity to set up a very nice evening for Parvati. Christmas in Hogwarts as a guest of the Castle wasn't something you got everyday. He made his decision and he would drop by at Parvati's office this afternoon to add this offer to their dinner plans for tonight.

Harry hummed in his morning coffee, as he skimmed through the rest of the papers. Dates to look forward to and Christmas in Hogwarts.

That was absolutely brilliant!

* * *

That was intolerable!

Hermione was fuming. Positively fuming. Not only did she have to refill the report, but now there was shortage in quills? Who were they kidding, honestly? She opened her drawer, in search of one of her own quills that she stashed in there, just in case.

A knock on the door made her look up with such aggressive eyes that Ginny recoiled a little.

"I can come back," she said.

"Oh, sorry, honey," said Hermione, jumping up. "I'm having an awful day, and I thought it was this jerk coming back for more."

"What jerk?" asked Ginny, grinning, after a quick peck on the cheek, as she settled facing Hermione.

"Malfoy," said Hermione. "Since he's taken his job in Devin's office, he's been my personal nightmare. That a human being could be such a pain in someone's butt is absolutely beyond me."

"That's… pretty explicit," noted Ginny, with a wince.

Hermione smiled at that.

"Sorry, I need to take my mind off these things for a while," she said. "What's up with you?"

"Well, I came to see if you had any special ideas regarding the Christmas party," said Ginny. "I need a few ideas for presents… you know, for the boys."

"Well, I can help for Ron, Charlie, Bill and Harry," said Hermione. "I'm clueless when it comes to the twins, though."

"I got Harry covered," said Ginny.

"Already?" noted Hermione.

"Yes, I found an old snitch in an antique shop," said Ginny. "It turned out to be one of the snitches used in Hogwarts at the time his dad played in the team. I know he wasn't a Seeker, but I thought it could be a good idea."

"It's very thoughtful," said Hermione. "How come you always manage to find a gift for Harry and you need my help for Ron?"

"Well, I've exhausted my ideas for Ron after years of birthdays," said Ginny. "I've got a few left for Harry. You, my friend, are in trouble, because as you've known both for the same time, you'll run out for both of them, at some point."

"Ha ha," said Hermione.

"So, Harry and Parvati are still dating?" asked Ginny.

There was something in her tone that made Hermione flinch a little.

"Yeah," she said, nonetheless. "It looks promising, actually. She doesn't seem to be made of the same stuff as the others."

"I guess not," said Ginny. "What about Harry? Is he serious about her?"

"I guess he is, yeah," said Hermione. "I mean, he hasn't bedded her after the first date, which has to be a sign, given his track record."

"Maybe she's just playing hard to get," said Ginny.

"Well, if she does, Harry seems willing to comply," said Hermione. "Usually, when it doesn't work right away, he lets it go."

"Good," said Ginny. "Good."

That repetition definitely got Hermione's attention. It wasn't that it didn't sound true, it was that it sounded more like Ginny was trying to convince herself.

"Ginny, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "I'm fine, why are you asking?"

She sounded a little harsh.

"Well, you look preoccupied, and honestly, I didn't think Harry's love life was such a topic to get gloomy about. You're usually the first to joke about it," said Hermione.

"Well, I don't feel like joking, now!" snapped Ginny, before to lower her eyes. "Sorry, I'm having a bad day, as well. I shouldn't go at you like that."

Hermione sighed. It was, after all, only a matter of time until this would boil over. If she had guessed correctly, that could mean trouble for her friend, but to bottle up her feelings wouldn't do her any good.

"It's me, Ginny," she said. "It's not like I will run feed the rumour mill with what you will tell me. I'm worried about you."

"I... I just have some trouble with Jeb," said Ginny, sighing. "I... can't help but wonder why none of my relationships are working, in the end."

"Maybe because you don't want them to," said Hermione. "Hear me out," she added quickly, before Ginny could protest. "The last time you had a serious relationship, it was with Dean. It ended badly. I know he's not holding a grudge, and that you're good friends, now, but it did end badly. And that was your doing."

"I..." began Ginny. "I... it just wasn't there. Our couple... I wasn't in love with Dean. I liked him, it was fine as long as I was in school, but after I graduated, it just wasn't enough. So I let him go. He was more into it than I was, and he was hurt."

"And wouldn't that by any chance be related to the fact you've never really let go of your feelings for Harry?" asked Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" protested Ginny, attempting to frown, but Hermione knew better than that.

"Come on, Ginny," she said. "I've known you since you were eleven. I know when you're upset, I know when you're angry, and I know when you're lovesick. I thought you had gotten over your crush for Harry."

"I have!" said Ginny, impatiently. "I'm not some dumb teenager with a mindless crush any more. He's perfectly free to date whoever he wants."

"Ginny," said Hermione, on a patient tone.

Ginny turned a deadly look to her, but it took more than that to discourage Hermione. She had faced Death Eaters; she could hold a death look from her best friend.

"Oh, look at me like that, if you want," she said, shrugging, "but I know what I'm saying. I've seen the looks you're sending Harry, these days. Whenever he's in the room, Jeb just doesn't exist any more. I know the signs."

"But it just cannot work, can it?" she said. "I mean, it's Harry! He's just not able to get in that kind of relationship, is he?"

There was a hint of desperation in her tone.

"So that's what it's all about," said Hermione, her eyes widening as it was dawning on her. "As long as Harry was just going through dates with stupid girls, you were okay with it, because it proved to you that he wasn't able to give you want you wanted. And you could keep your feelings at bay, and date guys like Jeb. But now you're upset because you see him getting serious with Parvati, and you wonder if he could commit to a relationship after all."

Ginny gave her a helpless look. Tears were starting to appear at her eyes.

"Oh, Gin," said Hermione, standing up and coming to hug her. "Just talk to me. I thought you were over him."

"I was," said Ginny, with a sniff. "I mean, the kid I was when I met him was over the young Harry Potter, the hero who saved my butt in the Chamber. I made such a mess with my stupid crush on him that I got over him. I just had to."

Hermione had a wince at the memory, but nodded for her to go on. Ginny sighed.

"But after the war," she went on, "and after I broke up with Dean... I was looking for something more. I wanted my heart to feel it, you know. I wanted it to click, to be obvious. And then I went to your Christmas party, three years ago. And he was there. I was back from my internship in France; I hadn't seen him in months. And he was just starting to shine in the league. He was... so happy. It was a different Harry. It wasn't the kid with a dreadful destiny any more. He was a changed man. And he was a man, not a kid. I wasn't a kid any more either and ... Merlin, I feel so cheesy to even say so, but my heart nearly burst, when I saw him."

"What didn't you do anything, then?" asked Hermione.

"I was confused, and he was dating Gabrielle the Cow," said Ginny, darkly. "And then he went on to Diana, Marsha, Debra, Barbara, Sandra, the whole string of girls with names ending in "a". I was telling myself I didn't need that kind of man. I was fighting it. Then I met Nigel, and then Jeb, and I thought I was alright because even if they weren't him, they could give me what I wanted, and he couldn't. But now..."

"Now, he's showing that he can be serious," said Hermione. "Ginny, you should have known better. Harry isn't flighty just for the fun of it. He needed time to be able to attach to someone again. He has lost so many people that he preferred to have short lived relationships, just to make sure he wouldn't suffer if it ended."

"Well, he's growing out of that, and I missed my chance," said Ginny, bitterly.

"Don't give up hope," said Hermione. "Maybe it won't work out with Parvati. They're only dating, so far, that's all. "

"'Mione, have you seen her?" said Ginny. "She's beautiful, and now, she's grown smart and funny. Why wouldn't it work out?"

Hermione sighed.

"Look," she said. "I'm not saying Parvati isn't nice. I'm saying Harry has asked her out because he walked into her at the Reunion. It doesn't mean he's in love with her. Maybe it will work out, but it may not. I mean... they could be too different."

Ginny made a doubtful face. There was a deeply hidden sadness in her eyes, despite the brave face she was putting on. Hermione squeezed her shoulder.

"And if your feelings are messing with your relationship with Jeb, you must do something about it," she said.

"Yeah, like what? Dumping him because maybe my schoolgirl crush could be equipped for romance after all? That's a hex of a motive, Hermione," she said.

"True," admitted Hermione. "But try to think about it, okay? It's not good for you to force you into a relationship if you don't feel at ease in it, any more."

Ginny nodded sadly.

"I'm not wishing any harm to Harry and Parvati, but don't you want to tell Harry about this? You're both adults, now. That could..."

"No way," said Ginny, panicking. "You can't... Hermione you can't tell him."

"I won't," said Hermione, quickly. "I won't. But I think you should, before it is too late and he gets really serious with Parvati."

"Well, you told me that he intends to bring her at Christmas at Hogwarts, so..." she said, shrugging in defeat.

Hermione sighed. Ginny was decided to see the dark side of it. Hermione wanted to cheer her up, but the truth was that Harry was indeed being serious about this relationship with Parvati. Hex, she had encouraged him by suggesting he invited her to Hogwarts! Had she known the way Ginny felt, she wouldn't...

The whole thing was a mess. Hermione would have to be very careful with this.

* * *

Alexander was walking toward his apartment in the South Tower when a voice called after him.

"Alexander, may I have a word with you; please?" Professor McGonagall asked from the back of her office.

"Of course."

He joined her in her office, and took his usual seat, facing her desk.

"I remember that your family doesn't celebrate Christmas, do they?"

"No, Christmas is not in our family tradition. My Mother has druidic blood, so she despises the celebration, and my father never really cared about it now that I'm grown up. They only gave me presents on Christmas day, So I wouldn't complain."

"So you will stay here for the Christmas Feast? Even if Mr. Malcolm isn't staying here for his holidays, you would be welcome."

"I think so," said Alexander.

"Good. Because Professor Dumbledore has invited Mrs. Hermione Weasley and her whole family for the holidays, in order for her to get more familiar with the job of teaching. So the whole family will get here on the beginning of the holidays. And I think Mr. Potter will join them."

"Great," said Alexander. "I'd like to know them better. I was a good friend of Charlie in school."

"He'll be here, too, as I heard. You may want to invite some friends of yours. As long as your whole year of Hogwarts doesn't invade the Castle, we will be able to manage."

"Well, in fact, I was thinking of only one person," said Alexander with a smile.

* * *

"The Christmas Feast?" Phyllis repeated, surprised. "In Hogwarts?"

They were wandering in the streets of Hogsmeade, and Alexander had just made the offer.

"I know your family is visiting your sister in France and that you're on duty here. So I thought you would like to come and spend the Feast with me," said Alexander.

"That's a wonderful idea," said Phyllis, throwing softly her arms around his neck.

They kissed tenderly, right in the middle of the street, without paying any attention to the bystanders. Since that evening, when she had kissed him for the first time, they were spending as much time together as they could. Alexander was now convinced he was in love with the Irish witch. Their romance had been delayed by shyness, war, chaotic disasters and years of travel, but it had finally borne its fruits. And Alexander had no doubt that he would spend his life with her.

"Are you always that kind with ladies? Setting up romantic things like that?" she asked when they broke the kiss.

"I'm making an exception for you," Alexander said with an ironic smile.

"Thanks," said Phyllis. "That's really nice of you. So Christmas together, huh?"

"Yes that would be a good way to find out if we can stand each other."

Phyllis grinned.

"I think I already know that I can," she said. "I still can't believe we wasted so much time."

"Well if you consider dating Damon a waste of time," Alexander said.

Damon Whitwer was Phyllis' ex-boyfriend, and their affair had lasted for three years.

"I didn't mean it that way," said Phyllis. "But if you had asked me out in Hogwarts, I maybe wouldn't even have met Damon."

"In think we're fine the way it is," said Alexander.

"Guess you're right," Phyllis admitted. "Though I could live without the memory of your ex."

Alexander winced at that. It was true that the memory of Tanith had elicited jealousy in Phyllis on a regular basis. She had heard of his romance with her, which had been well over for years, and she still resented the witch.

"So any news on this intruder?" asked Phyllis, changing the subject.

"No," he said. "A complete and absolute mystery. That's frustrating. That "Mask" has left no trace whatsoever. It's like he's never been there."

"You'll find him," said Phyllis confidently. "you always find them, even as far as in Mongolia. Though I hope you won't have to go this far, next time."

"I don't think I'll have to," said Alexander, with a smile.

"How's Ian?"

"Worried," said Alexander. "He's afraid that this Mask was in Hogwarts because of him. He's afraid he's been too "loud" in his use of his powers. He's got the hero syndrome, that's for sure. He always feels responsible for anything that happens."

"Look who's talking," mocked Phyllis. "Do you think there's any chance that he's right?"

Alexander shook his head.

"If it was so, why appear so far of the Castle? If he was after Ian, he should have known that students weren't allowed in the Forest, especially when there is trouble. So he had to be after something else."

"Maybe you?"

"He said he was expecting me," said Alexander. So he knows me and I guess I'm involved somehow with him. But in what business? That's the question."

"You can deal with this," said Phyllis. "With all the Hogwarts Teachers, I sure you'll find a way to sort this out."

"I'd like to share your confidence," Alexander said, sighing.

"That's what Girlfriends are supposed to do, isn't it? Support the man they love in every situation?"

Her tone was only half-joking, underlining the fact she meant the part where she said she loved him. Alexander kissed her cheek. He passed an arm over her shoulder.

"How was I living without you, honestly?" he said.

"I wonder," replied Phyllis, a wide grin on her perfect face. "But how does Ian know that there was a wizard involved anyway? I thought that wasn't public knowledge."

"You will never believe this one," said Alexander. "He has spied on my office. You will know that my apprentice is an expert at spying on teachers, seeking out rumours, spreading false leads. He makes a game out of it. There isn't a piece of information that goes through the school that Ian hasn't heard of first."

"Wow, in first year? Isn't that a little disturbing?" asked Phyllis.

"Actually it isn't," said Alexander. "Because Ian does as much to stop nasty or dangerous rumours as he does to spread funny ones. The kid has a heart of gold. I still wonder what he's doing in Ravenclaw. That kind of kid is in Gryffindor, usually. You should see how quickly he learns. One day, this boy will do wonders, I can tell you."

"Well, I can tell that you've taken a liking to this boy," said Phyllis, with a benevolent smile.

"I can't deny it," said Alexander. "I must say that if it wasn't for Ian, I would never even have considered teaching as a career, but I can't help thinking that this kid needs my help. If he's left all alone, no wonder what will become of his power."

"There goes your career in heroics," said Phyllis. "I can't say I'm not happy about that."

Alexander only smiled. Such a change in career wouldn't be such a drama, as long as he had Phyllis by his side.

* * *

"Cover that side!" cried Alicia, to Miranda, as they re-organised their flight for defence, after the goal scored by Warbird for London.

Harry flew past them, with Daniel Guerande, the French Seeker for the Appleby Arrows, right at the twigs of his broom. The guy was sneaky and very fast. Harry had to struggle for more than forty minutes to get finally past him and not be blocked at every turn he was attempting. Guerande was experienced and he knew that the best way to play a seeker like Harry was to try and block his moves, so that Harry wouldn't catch the snitch. And that also gave him larger room of manoeuvre to catch the little ball himself.

But Harry had finally outrun Daniel. It was the fourth season he had played against him, and he was beginning to know how he played: dirty. A charming man outside the pitch, Guerande was ruthless on a broom. Harry had only one way of winning against him: speed.

So Harry leaned on his broom the more precisely he could to gain speed in his curves, as he was scanning the pitch for any sign of the snitch. A slight glint of gold at his right, and Harry's broom cut a wide curve through the air, while Appleby's chaser was managing to fool Jeremy and score a goal. Harry checked the score. 50 50. They were both in a situation where a caught snitch would mean victory. Harry didn't bother to look behind his shoulder. He just knew that Guerande was behind him. The gold reflect shimmered again and Harry plunged after it, dodging two bludgers on the way.

Alicia had to make a wild spin to avoid one of the bludgers and she managed to evade a blocking manoeuver from Appleby's Chase. She shot at the post, but the Keeper blocked it. Harry passed right before him as the keeper was passing the ball to one of his chaser. The Quaffle caught his shoulder, and was thrown off course. Miranda was there to catch it.

"Lucky break for London, as Nott misses his relaunch and hits London's Seeker! Hutchinson recovers the ball and heads another attack. She shoots... and scores! 60 to 50 for London."

Harry suddenly ducked as a bludger was heading his way and resumed his search, still Guerande at his tail.

They were playing home, in the stadium near London, the best concealed magical place in the world. Harry knew all the currents in the pitch, since he was flying here almost everyday. Today, the wind was moderate, and he achieved speeds that he could rarely reach.

He spotted the snitch and was about to catch it, when a bludger suddenly flew at him. He managed to avoid the collision, but it knocked at the twigs of his broom, and he was thrown off course. Swearing, he shot a quick look at Guerande to make sure he hadn't passed him. But the French player was trying to avoid the same bludger that had just hit him. The ball was flying in quick circles, a very odd move for a bludger. One of Appleby's beaters came to assist Guerande and tried to beat the ball off, but it kept going in circles. Puzzled, some players were now looking at the French seeker, trying to evade the circle formed by the ball. The beater was doing his best to hit it, but it had no effect.

Frowning, Harry was cut from the scene as the second bludger nearly knocked him off his broom. But when Curry, his own beater, deviated the furious ball, it just flew away, like a regular bludger.

The referee whistled a time out and drew his wand to freeze the circling bludger, which fell on the ground. Another ball was brought into game, and after a fleeting moment of puzzlement, the players got back in the game. Harry saw that Guerande was trying to catch up with him.

_"A curious time-out in the game, since one of the bludgers seems to have malfunctioned,_" the commentary said. "_We will give you more information on that as soon as we get them. Play resumes and Appleby is in possession, heading for London's posts."_

The snitch flew right under Harry's nose, and Harry dived after it. He had to enter a Skyborn spin, a very complicated manoeuvre that brought him up to speed with the snitch within giving any angle to Guerande, who was right behind him.

_"Oh, my! The seekers are at the top of their game tonight. Potter is going into a high risk move and Guerand is sticking to his trail. Wait a second... is that the snitch?"_

_Of course, it's the snitch,_ thought Harry. _Think I'm flying like that because I'm bored?_

The tiny ball twisted its way twice, but Harry's hand shot through the air and he grabbed it. He secured his hold of the ball, and looked up to see a bludger going straight at him. He plunged and the ball went to hit Guerande in a direct shock.

_Ouch!_ thought Harry. _That one must have hurt._

He lifted his fist in the air. The referee whistled.

"Potter's got the snitch!" announced the commentary.

The stadium erupted in cheers. Harry threw a look to Guerande and was relieved to see him still hanging to his broomstick. Harry flew at him.

"You're okay?" he asked.

"What is it with bludgers, today?" asked Guerande, with a twisted smile. "I get the impression they don't like me."

Harry winced. He helped Guerande fly back to the ground, where he dismounted off his broom, and held his shoulder. It looked dislocated. Harry signaled the medics, who rushed to help him.

While his team was celebrating, Harry, waving at the supporters, made his way to the referee.

"Is there something wrong with the bludgers?" he asked. "They were acting weird."

The referee turned to him, and made a dubious face.

"I don't know," he said. "All my scans reveal they haven't been tampered with. But you're right. The two bludgers that started the game were acting curiously. Usually, when a snitch is caught, the bludger stop harassing the players. So the one that got Guerande shouldn't have hit him that hard. And the one we had to replace was just going nuts!"

Some officials came to see the referee.

"There is no tampering, but the spells on the ball got wonky," announced the referee to the judge of the game. "It's a clean victory for London."

The judge nodded and signaled the commentary.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, despite some mishaps with the bludgers, today's game's result is validated, and London's win is confirmed! London remains undefeated at this point since the beginning of the season! Let's hear it for the Falcons and for their Seeker, Harrryyyyyy... POTTER!"_

Harry waved to the crowd, the snitch still in hand. He was joined by his teammates, and they started to celebrate in the pitch, thanking the supporters and shaking hands with Appleby's players. Harry made sure that Guerande wasn't seriously injured. But he seemed to be alright.

Still, that had been one of the weirdest game of his career.

* * *

"So what about career?" asked Parvati.

"What do you mean?"

Harry was surprised. So far, during their dates, Parvati had been very careful to stick with the personal issues, and to avoid Harry's job as a topic, since it brushed too often with his fame, a subject she knew he didn't like. After they had brought it up in the first dinner, it had gone out of sight.

They were having a nice dinner at the Waving Wand. As Harry was a regular, few people were paying any attention to the fact that he was on a date, which was quite enjoyable and an appreciated change from the routine he was used to. Parvati seemed to like the place.

"What I mean is that I know what it means to play Quidditch professionally," said Parvati. "You don't plan on dodging bludgers and chasing flying balls all your life, do you?"

"Fair point," he admitted. "The truth is, I've been offered a position, after my contract with London is up. I'm considering it."

"What is it? Expert saviour for the Wizengamot?" she teased him, gently, with a grin that made him chuckle.

She was able to joke about it. This was why it worked. Because she knew, like his friends did, that the aura around him was not a real thing. This was a relief to be able to be real with someone on a date.

"Actually, it's in Hogwarts," he said.

"No way! Don't tell me Dumbledore wants you to be flying instructor!" she said, more seriously. "Not that I would mind seeing children taught how to fly with a broom by you, but that would seem a waste of your talents."

Harry had a smile.

"Madam Hooch doesn't seem to mind the job," he pointed out.

"Oh, you know what I mean," said Parvati. "I know flying is a big thing for many wizards, but still, I know for a fact that those who see you as a hero of messianic proportion or just a good flyer are both wrong."

"Well, thanks for that," he laughed. "Fortunately, Dumbledore isn't short sighted. He offered me The Defence Against the Dark Arts position."

Parvati's eyes widened for a second, and then she had a knowing smile, as she nodded in appreciation.

"Wow! I just pictured it, and you know what? That's brilliant. You would be great in that job," she finally said. "From my experience, the moment I learned more about defence, no offence to your friend Mr. Lupin, was in the DA sessions. And I was hopeless. You may be just what these kids need."

Harry was a little shaken by that argument. Most of his friends had urged him to take the job, and all of them had offered arguments about his experience leading him there, or the boon of going back to Hogwarts on a permanent basis, but she was the first to even mention that he would be good for the students.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I know so," said Parvati, firmly. "That would put a final end to the curse on the job. Two teachers that would last more than one year in a row..."

Harry smiled and shook his head at that.

"Seriously, though," Parvati went on. "if you could teach someone as inept as I was in defence at age fifteen, you should be able to handle any student, now. But what about you?"

"What about me?" he repeated.

"Well, it's not only a question of whether or not you can do it. That's actually a given," she explained. "The question is: do you want to do it?"

Harry gave it a long thought. It was true that the idea was more appealing with each day since Dumbledore had made his offer. Now to have someone tell him he would be good at it was just another incentive.

"I'll admit it's a tempting notion," he said.

Parvati nodded.

"Good," she said. "Because I know for a fact that you can't stay a Quidditch player forever or you'll get bored."

"And we don't want that, do we?" he said, grinning.

"Oh, no," she said. "A bored Harry Potter bears the potential for World Disaster."

They both laughed at that.

The waiter was bringing their dessert when a sudden commotion echoed in the distance, like something pounding a huge drum down the street. Frowning, Harry bent on his chair to look beyond Parvati's shoulder, into the street. Another thundering sound and Parvati turned to look there too in curiosity.

"What the hex...?" she began.

The windows of the restaurant shook with the next exploding sound. Harry's eyes widened in shock when a huge form made of flames suddenly rolled into the street, barreling through wooden stalls from Diagon Alley. It left behind it a smell of singed wood that invaded the restaurant. Harry was on his feet in a second. He hadn't even though of it. Parvati caught his arm.

"You're not planning on going out there, do you?" she said urgently.

"But, that's..." he began to protest.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" she groaned as she got up. "One of these days, you'll bite more than you can chew, Potter. But I suppose you won't leave me behind, this time."

He smiled, grabbed her hand and they rushed outside and walked into pure mayhem. Diagon Alley was full of running wizards who were disappearing inside shops and houses, to escape the rampaging thing. Parvati looked at it and could only gape. Harry was trying to figure out what it was, beside dangerous and enormous.

It had two lower legs, that was for sure, but the rest was not as definite. It had tentacles, some things that looked like arms, a longer appendix that could be a tail. But the most important thing: it was made of fire. Living fire. Harry remembered a few things he had read in Hermione's books, when he was helping her memorize stuff for her higher diploma. No creature could be alive if it didn't have enough matter in its body. This was only energy, fire given form. This was more than ten feet tall, and each time if move, one of the fiery tentacle would graze a wall or a door and leave a burning mark on it. But no flame. As he studied it closer, Harry unwittingly walked too close and the creature next swerve forced him to jump out of the way. He turned to see Parvati duck behind a wall, her wand out.

"Stay out of sight!" he shouted.

"No arguments from me," she retorted. "I'm supposed to disarm magical traps, not face huge monsters! What is that thing?"

"I'm not sure," he said.

"It feels like a spell," said Parvati, her Curse Breaker experience talking. "But it's way too independent!"

Harry had a sudden inspiration. He waved his wand at the thing.

"_Revelae_," he enounced, calling a magic scan on the creature.

What he could sense in return made him stare in amazement and the creature seemed to feel his presence and his spell. One of its tentacles lashed at Harry and he had to roll on the ground to dodge the attack.

"Incredible," he said, as he reached cover. "It's a fire spell. A simple fire spell!"

"What?" exclaimed Parvati, who had to plunge from the wall she was hiding behind to a stall that had been overturned, as the tail of the creature had nearly singed her dress. "How on earth can you call that simple!" she protested.

There was a slight edge of panic in her voice, but she was holding her ground. Harry's own calm was a surprise for him. He tried to make the most of it and to analyse how a fire spell could turn into such a mess. It seemed it had gotten a will of its own. But it had to have been cast by someone. There was something gnawing at his mind, but he couldn't get a hold of his thought.

"_Aguamenti_!" Shouted Parvati, aiming at the creature.

Streams of water hit the fiery thing, but to no effect, except for vapour and a renewed attack around, which luckily missed Parvati's hiding spot. Harry managed to join her behind the wooden stall. It carried many burn marks, but it still looked safer that standing in the open.

"So much for that idea," said Parvati, with a worried wince.

"That was worth the try," said Harry.

"But shouldn't magic water put out any kind of fire, magic or not?" she asked.

"Not it..." began Harry, before it hit him suddenly. "That's it! It's incomplete. It is still being cast!"

"Excuse me?" she was looking at him with round eyes. "That's.. nuts."

"The spell misfired," said Harry. "It's supposed to generate fire and set something on fire. It hasn't. It's still building fire, so it's growing. I think It has gained a foot in size since we first saw it."

"I didn't have the time to measure it, sorry," said Parvati.

"But don't you see? It hasn't burned anything. Just singed wood and stone, but there is no flame. It's prevented to complete its goal!"

"What the... no wait, actually, I get it," said Parvati, "what now?"

Harry reviewed his options and came to a decision.

"Stay covered, I will try something," he said, before to jump out of hiding.

"Try not to get toasted," she groaned.

Harry walked decidedly at the creature, his wand pointed at it. The thing seemed to notice him, for it turned to face him and Harry though he could get a glimpse of eyes in the fire. He swished his wand twice, and twisted his wrist.

"_Incendio_!" he shouted.

A jet of fire flew from his wand tip and at the second it touched the thing, a blinding flame rose in the street, and his wand was suddenly projecting a huge cone of fire! Harry pointed his wand to the sky, where the flames wouldn't damage anything. As he had thought, his own spell had absorbed the fire waiting to be released in the creature. Three circles of his wand a flick of his wrist...

"_Reducto_!" he said.

And the jet of fire suddenly reduced to a tiny flame at the tip of his wand, as a huge gust of wind echoed in the street. The little flame was still burning and Harry picked a splintered piece of wood, to light it at the flame. The fire left his wand and started to eat at the piece of wood .Harry blew at it and it went out like a candle.

Parvati got out of her shelter, panting a little. Faces were starting to appear at the windows again, puzzled by what had just happened. Some were recognizing him and pointing with excited whispers.

"What in the name of sanity was that?" she asked.

"Something in the spell went wrong," said Harry. "And as long as it was stuck in its form, it could only grow more powerful until it found something to burn.

"But… legs! Harry, it had legs and tentacles! How can a fire spell sprout legs?" she asked, paling a little.

"I don't know," he said. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, starting a shake a little.

"I'm fine," she said. "Can we just have our next date without half the world going crazy around us?"

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"You didn't cause it," said Parvati, with a smile to soften her remark. "I'll admit it was exciting, but don't make a habit out of it, right?"

He smiled. But his smile disappeared when he realized that that annoying thing at the corner of his eye was a camera flash and that many people were talking and pointing at him, not bothering to whisper any more. When the first man started to cheer, Harry groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me," he moaned.

"I'll handle the report to Mr. Weasley's office," said Parvati. "Let's get out of here."

Harry didn't have to be told twice, as it seemed someone was trying to cross the thickening crowd for an interview. He grabbed Parvati's hand and they both apparated to his flat.

* * *

_HARRY POTTER SAVES DIAGON ALLEY FROM A FIRE MONSTER_

_by Vanessa Shimpling_

_A misfiring spell has escaped the Ministry of Magic two days ago, turning into a giant fire creature that made its way to Diagon Alley. According to witnesses, it was stopped in its rampage by none other than Harry Potter himself. It seems the Boy Who Lived was in the area and he stepped in to preserve the safety of the people of London. As often, Mr. Potter was unavailable for any comment, though it has been confirmed by a source in the Ministry that he was indeed involved in the incident. Minister Cheldon Ambrosius has extended his thanks to Mr. Potter, and has stated that the incident will be investigated thoroughly._

Alexander winced at the photograph where Harry was rolling his eyes in disgust to be there, back in the paper. He smiled. Hero again. But that wasn't his main concern. From his office in Hogwarts , he had been informed directly by Dumbledore of what was going on. That misfiring spell could have been disastrous and they had all been lucky that Harry had been there and had been thinking fast on his feet. What people didn't realise was that this misfiring looked very much like the phenomenon he had encountered in Europe, after the Chaos Rift had been opened. Simple magic disrupted to the point of being dangerous. Elaborate spells creating mayhem... that was chaos at work.

It wasn't public knowledge, of course, as it was very sensitive, but the spell that had generated this fire creature wasn't even a fire spell cast by a wizard. It had started as a torch spell in the Ministry Atrium. It had flown off the torch into the air, and escaped through the phone booth conduct. The official who followed it by apparating had inexplicably ended up in a muggle elevator that was out of order. By the time he had freed himself, the little firefly that had escaped the Ministry was a giant creature in Diagon Alley. That was very, very serious and very confusing.

Alexander was starting to wonder to what extent that man in the mask was involved in this. A wizard using the powers of chaos like this Mask, as he had resorted to call him, could have forced that spell to go astray. But what was more likely? That a wizard could start to make Magic go mad or that he was using the opportunity given by the effects of the Chaos Rift?

Alexander was lost in his thoughts, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

Ian made his way into the office. It wasn't the day of his lessons, so Alexander was on alert at once.

"Is there something wrong, Ian?" he asked.

"No," said Ian, with a smile. "It's just that I heard something that could interest you."

Alexander rolled his eyes. Since he had taken Ian as an apprentice, he had been often the recipient of rumours, gossip and information that Ian was getting from the Castle, more or less honorably.

"Something that would interest me?" asked Alexander. "Are you sure? Or do you just want to prove to me that I'll never be able to tame the spy in you?"

Ian had a smile and a shrug that were insolent enough for Alexander to once again wonder why this kid wasn't in Gryffindor, the House of the trouble makers...

"I heard a guy in Slytherin," he said. "Macke..."

The tone he had used was telling a novel.

"Isn't that the one who calls you freak?" asked Alexander, seriously.

That kind of stance was worrying him. Because in the mouth of a Slytherin, it didn't bode well. Ian had another shrug.

"Let the scum talk," he said. "But he was discussing a few things with his pals, and he let it slip that his Father had contacts in the Ministry, now and that the Head of Law was going to move against the disgraces to the names of wizards."

Alexander's eyebrows shot up. Wasn't it a very serious subject for eleven year old kids?

"He said something about the Weasleys," said Ian. "I know you've been friends with some of them, back in school, so... I thought, I'd warn you."

"Well, thanks, Ian," said Alexander. "I'll keep that in mind. Tell me, this Macke... has he ever threatened you? Or bullied you?"

"Bullied me?" said Ian. "Well, he can try. I've got my friends to watch my back. No one can outwit Kieran and Terry's got to be the craziest guy in the whole Gryffindor Tower."

"You're friends with Gryffindors?" noted Alexander.

"Well, Terry's an old pal, so I can't hold him being in Gryffindor against him, can I?" laughed Ian.

"True," said Alexander, with a grin. "Alright, thanks for the warning, anyway. You should be off the great Hall, dinner will be served soon."

"When will you bring your girlfriend to dinner here?" asked Ian. "I'd like to see how she looks."

"Is that so?" asked Alexander. "Why, can I ask you?"

"Well, there is a pool, you see," said Ian. "Whether she is beautiful, and stuff like that..."

"Oh really," said Alexander, both amused and annoyed at the idea. "And how, pray tell, would you know about that."

"I'm holding the pool," said Ian. "They asked me to, because I know everyone. Of course, she isn't the only witch concerned. There's the mysterious girlfriend of Harry Potter, the future teacher of Arithmancy, since people confirmed that she will be a witch... see, usual stuff."

"I won't even try to figure out if you're serious about this, Ian," chuckled Alexander. "Out of my sight, before I decide to take offence that you're betting on my girlfriend's looks."

"Right away, Sir," said Ian, with a cheeky grin that somehow reminded strongly Alexander of the ones that the Weasley twins had back in Hogwarts.

What was this kid doing on Ravenclaw, honestly?

* * *

Hermione was heading toward Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, through a heavily crowded Diagon Alley. It was the end of the day for most people. Many witches and wizards were thus gathering in the wizarding street to have some fun after a long day of work. Hermione could glimpse the face of some of her Ministry coworkers, and she was nodding around with a tense smile.

She wasn't here for fun. This whole business was a mess, and if there was nothing she could do to stop the whole thing, she could still try to limit the damage. But she was exasperated.

She stepped inside the joke shop held by her brothers-in-law. Back in school, she hadn't been the first to encourage the twins behaviour, or to condone their trade, but if there was a thing to say about them, it was that they knew how to keep the fun harmless. So, she may have frowned upon their shops, especially as a future teacher in Hogwarts, but she couldn't idly stand by while this travesty was taking place.

"Merlin's beard," exclaimed George at her entry in the shop. "If this isn't the voice of reason herself, Hermione Granger-Weasley in person in my shop! What can possibly bring you to our humble abode?"

Hermione shook her head in annoyance, at his cheerfulness and the way everyone was now looking at her, and that meant a lot of people, as the shop was packed as usual. She still walked to kiss George's cheek.

"Can we go to your office?" she said. "We have a situation."

"Oh," said George, sobering up. "You're here on business, then?"

"Kind of," said Hermione. "Is Fred here?"

"Nah, he's overseeing the shop in Hogsmeade," said George. "There is a Hogwarts week end coming up."

They made their way to through the crowd of customers, who had resumed their browsing, and he invited her to sit down in the tiny box that was the shop's office.

"Okay, you wouldn't come to me about something serious unless it spelled global disaster. It must be something personal. Go on, spill it, 'Mione."

She smiled. She had always appreciated his directness.

"The Law department has issued a new regulation on shops," she said.

"Is that so? What new plague did you guys brew in your evil cauldrons, this time?" he added, with a wink.

"Well, I wouldn't have come to you if it had been any of my ideas, or if it had any real legal value," said Hermione. "This one is just wrong. It's a regulation about the magically enhanced surfaces of shops."

"Huh? What kind?" asked George, more seriously, this time.

"The idea is to make the shop owners pay for each inch-square of surface that isn't included in the original building," said Hermione.

A lot of magical buildings were all bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside, throughout the wizarding world. There was no other way a whole society could fit right next to the Muggle world without being overcrowded. Diagon Alley was such a place, though the street was a real one, at the origin.

"But that's absurd," said George. "Half the shop of Diagon Alley have larger surface than the real buildings. Come on... Gringotts has miles of caves that aren't supposed to be there!"

"Ah, but Gringotts is exempted due to its public service," said Hermione. "And can you imagine how many derogatory papers have suddenly started to pop out at my office, when the measure hasn't been announced, yet?"

Her look told volumes, so George got it immediately.

"Let me guess," he said. "All friends of Stiller?"

"All friends of Stiller, Malfoys, their allies," said Hermione. "Basically, Malfoy's going after you. Precisely you. I've studied the regulation. It's designed so you and Fred can't even fit a single derogatory criterion. You're the target, here. It's not a law..."

"It's payback," said George. "Blasted son of a lich."

"Now, I can tell you that it won't be retroactive, since it would hurt too much of Stiller's supporters, so tell me you've got a way around this before it passes," said Hermione on a pleading tone.

"Let me think," said George. "We haven't enhanced the surface at Hogsmeade, because the building is just huge, now that we've bought Zonko's. So we have a lot of empty space in there. We can transfer the stock over there and arrange the goods to be delivered by portkey immediately in London. We reduce the shop back to its original size... A little boring, but it should kick Malfoy out of his stride. When is it due to pass?"

"A few weeks," said Hermione. "It must be voted by the Wizengamot, but Stiller has bought enough support there for it to go through."

"The wonders of a full vault in Gringotts," said George, smiling. "Wait... better yet. The regulation is on the building, right?"

Hermione smiled brightly and nodded.

"An extension charm on boxes wouldn't count as enhancing the shop, right?"

Her smile widened. He was catching on quickly. That had been her idea, of course.

"Now, that's more of a Weasley response," said George, grinning. "Oh, but Mr. Malfoy, our shop isn't enhanced... sorry. It's not like you to go around the rules like that, 'Mione. Since when are you such a crook?"

"Since laws are being written by Malfoy and his cronies," she said with a sniff of contempt.

"Good girl," said George with a nod of approval.

"Be on your guards, though," said Hermione. "He's out to get us. All the gang that thwarted him in Hogwarts."

"Well, let him bring it on," said George. "We'll just..."

A crashing sound interrupted what promised to be a colorful threat and they both got up to see what had cause the commotion in the shop. A crashing noise and some trouble in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a daily occurrence, but it still needed to be checked out. Hermione followed George, her wand in her hand, just in case she would need to help the clean up.

People were starting to get to their feet, shaken, but no one hurt. They were laughing as if a shock like that was normal. Hermione thought that it probably was in the entourage of the twins.

There was a trail of magic smoke coming from the front door and a wizard was apparently stuck in one of the stock boxes, in one of the top shelves. Only the legs stuck out, flailing wildly.

"Someone get me out of here, please?" came the voice that Hermione knew was associated with the dragon skin boots that were up there.

It was Fred. George laughed and came to fetch a ladder to help free his brother from the shelf. Hermione made sure no one was injured and cleaned up the mess with three waves of her wand. George struggled with his twin for a moment, then drew his wand, darted it at his bottom and Fred was freed from the box with a loud popping sound. He managed to land on his butt on the counter, which caused the complete hilarity of the customers. He seemed alright, though, since he started to wave around and finally stood on the counter to bow.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking, folks," he said. "Took a wrong turn somewhere, but at least I got to make an entrance, right?"

He jumped down from the counter to find himself facing Hermione.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded.

"No worries, Hermy dear," he said. "Fancy seeing you here? What brings you to our humble..."

"Never mind that," said Hermione. "What happened?"

"I have no blasted idea," said Fred, shrugging. "I was apparating from Hogsmeade, and as I was approaching Diagon Alley, I kinda spiraled out of control. Weird."

He was dismissing it as a quirk of magic like happened often in his shop, but Hermione was more concerned. After Harry's disastrous and to his date, she had investiagetd what was going on. It wasn't the first time apparation would go wrong. A wizard had ended up stuck in an elevator, recently. And now Fred was missing his landing? It was as if the most basic magic spells were rebelling against their users. There was something fishy, there. And Hermione didn't like fishy stuff.

She reasoned she'd better floo home, rather than apparate, and maybe contact the Order, through Ron. Maybe they knew something about it.

* * *

_That's it for now, and next bit will see some more action, some more romance and a few funny things thrown in all that._


	8. The Holiday Season's Craziness

Chapter 6: The Holiday Season's craziness

* * *

Something in Harry was screaming. Something he hadn't heard in a few years. There was something wrong out there. Plain wrong. This didn't make any sense to see Magic act wonky like that. Ron had reported that the Order was getting more and more requests for interventions after some basic spells misfired. It seemed relatively harmless, so far, and the press had presented it that way, of course. But Harry knew better. He knew that both Fred's accident and the fire creature in Diagon Alley were connected. And somehow, he had a feeling that the guy in the mask he had run in was behind this. He had, on a sudden inspiration, written to Alexander about this. The Entropist had replied quickly, saying that somehow, Chaos was affecting magic. Whether the Mask was causing it or using it to his or her advantage remained to be seen, though.

So Harry had begun to keep an eye out. It was a curious feeling, like being back in the real world after a while away. Harry hadn't paid much attention to the outside world, these last years, since he had begun to play for the League. It had been only partially on purpose. He had wanted to stay away from the grim matters involving the wizarding world, after the war, because of the cost in his life. He had lost many friends during the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He had wanted a vacation from being the Chosen One, from being the Boy-Who-Lived. He had wanted to be the boy-who-flew for a while. And then, it had gotten a little out of hand, because once you were a Quidditch player, you began to think Quidditch, live Quidditch and the rest kind of lost its reality. Harry had realised, lately, that he was turning into his own version of Oliver Wood, which was alright for a Quidditch player, but which wasn't enough for him. Parvati, and Hermione before her, and Ginny even earlier had pointed out quite justly that He wouldn't satisfy himself with sports all his life. And the fight in Diagon Alley had proved them right. It had been dangerous, yes, but there had been a thrill like no other in that incident. Harry had felt more alive. Even more alive than when he won a game, which was saying something.

So, he had decided that it was time to get back in touch with the rest of the world and try to do what he could to help. He didn't have the arrogance to believe that the world badly needed him, but he was convinced that he wanted to help, so...

So he had gone to visit Hermione and Ron, discussing what the Order and the Ministry knew about the incidents in magic. Ron hadn't shown any kind of reaction to his sudden interest in something else than Quidditch, but Hermione had been pleased with his reaction. When Ron had gone to London, on summon by Remus to the Order's headquarters, he and Hermione were still discussing the information she had gotten from Kingsley Shacklebot and her friends at the Auror Office.

"You should get in touch with Alexander," said Harry. "He has some ideas about the cause of the incidents."

"Yes," said Hermione. "Arthur told me that Minerva... I mean Professor McGonagall had sent many owls to the Ministry and that recently, it was Alexander who was writing from Hogwarts. But the main theory is that it is too early for the Chaos Rift to be affecting magic in London."

Harry smiled at the lapse. Hermione had obviously grown close to her teacher, but to be on first name basis with her was new.

"Too early? What do you mean?" he asked, focusing on the more urgent issue.

"Well," said Hermione. "You remember what I told you about Alexander stopping the Chaos Rift in Mongolia?"

Harry nodded.

"The Rift has been opened a while before he could close it," she went on. "And so Chaos has... kinda leaked into our world, if you want. So it has effects on Magic, and on some natural phenomena. But the epicentre was in Mongolia, so the effects are like a tidal wave. The effects have reached Eastern Europe. They can't have reached England without going through the rest of the continent."

"So there would be another source for these accidents?" said Harry. "A source in England? Do you think the source of power below Slytherin Castle could have..." he added with a sudden thought.

"We would have felt the effects right after the war," said Hermione, shaking her head. "No, the Dark Well wasn't Chaotic Magic. Voldemort was trying to use a nexus of evil magic, which is different."

Harry nodded to show he understood the nuance. If he had understood correctly, Chaos was amoral by essence. When Voldemort had rebuilt Slytherin Castle and dug up a pool of power called the Dark Well, it had been based on the focusing of evil and his wave of violence had been used to feed the energy to give him more power. But it had been a question of good and evil, of intent. When Harry and Voldemort had faced off at the edge of the Well, the Dark Wizard had been rendered powerless by the fact his magic was so absolutely evil in its intent it fed directly the well, without working on Harry.

While Harry, using his magic for love had been able to defeat Voldemort.

This wasn't like Chaos. Both good and evil could come from this magic.

"I'm surprised you're paying attention to this matter," said Hermione. "Pleased, but surprised. You're bored with your season?"

"Nope," said Harry. "But Parvati pointed out to me that I would be wasting my talents at solving situations if I stayed a Quidditch player forever. I thought about it, and she had a point. Before you go on," he said, as Hermione was starting to smile. "Yes, you said it before, and Ginny said it first. But let's say I wasn't ready and we'll leave it at that, okay?"

Hermione conceded and nodded for him to continue.

"So, if I'm to consider taking the job of teacher at Hogwarts, I need to get my head back in the game, literally," he said. "I need to get in touch with the world again. This is a start like any other."

"No arguments from me," said Hermione. "So Parvati said that, huh? It's funny, because I was wondering something, about your girls…"

"Oho," said Harry. "You? Caring about my girls? You mean the girls in my love life?"

"Of course, the girls in your love life," said Hermione.

"Wow, somebody just messed with the universe," said Harry, teasingly. "Hermione Granger-Weasley is curious about my love life. I thought you wanted to have nothing to do with it?"

"I didn't as long as you dated dim-witted cover girls," said Hermione, with a whiff of contempt in her voice. "Now, you seem to come back to girls who actually have a brain. That's an improvement, I'd say."

"Ouch," said Harry, chuckling. "I'm not even sure if this was a compliment for Parvati or a bash at all my previous girlfriends."

"A bit of both, actually," said Hermione, with a twisted grin. "Now, I wouldn't call that string of troll brains "girlfriends", but that's a matter of opinion."

"Okay, that one was clearer," noted Harry. "You had a question, then?"

"Yeah," said Hermione. "I know you're with Parvati, and it seems to work, meaning that you are actually planning to call her back after your last date. How many dates, so far?"

"Six," said Harry. "Why?"

"You haven't slept with her, have you?" said Hermione.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it seemed a little premature," said Harry. "I don't want to rush things."

"My point exactly," said Hermione. "You're actually thinking your way through that relationship. If I wanted to sound judgmental, I'd say I'm proud of you."

"You're way too kind with me, 'Mione," said Harry, shaking his head in amusement. "Get to the point, please?"

"Right," said Hermione. "Since you seem to be equipped to have a normal relationship with someone intelligent, after all, how come you've never tried that before?"

Harry did push the hint of sarcasm out of his mind. It was a fair question. If he was willing to have a normal relationship with Parvati and if he enjoyed it very much, why had he limited himself to casual, futureless flings, so far? With a wince, he admitted that it had made him look like a jerk, in the eyes of many of his friends. But the fact was that if he paused just a moment to think about it, the answer was pretty clear.

"It was harmless," said Harry, "harmless and without any meaning. Somehow, I needed that. You see, after I lost so many of my friends… I mean, you lost them, too, but you had Ron to support you. After the war, I was looking for some fun. That's why I went to play Quidditch. You remember that the Minister offered me a job? I didn't want to have anything to do with the Ministry. Way too serious. I needed to get my mind off these things. I wasn't in search of meaning for my life. My whole life had been given a meaning from day one. I needed to do something trivial. I needed to have some fun. So I didn't want to get involved with someone I could lose."

"You stayed involved with us," said Hermione.

"I knew you would never leave me," said Harry. "Sounds corny, 'Mione, but we three, we went through hell and back, and I've always known I could count on you. I trust my friends, but I didn't want to find something more or something new. The dates with groupies were nothing more than that. I was having fun. They were getting whatever they wanted from the relationships, and that was that."

"So you've inflicted your dumb conquests on us, because you were emotionally lazy?" said Hermione.

"That sounds very petty, when you say it like that," said Harry, wincing.

"I know, that was on purpose," smiled Hermione. "Well, I'm glad you've grown out of that."

"Thanks," said Harry. "I'm well enough in my life, so the meaningless flings aren't enough for me any more. I don't know if Parvati and I will work, but at least it's more intense and it's more interesting, and challenging. It's a nice feeling to be challenged by your girlfriend. And the same goes for the situation in London and the accidents. I feel I can get back in serious business, now."

"Ooh, little Harry has grown up, after all," said Hermione, making a face like speaking to a toddler.

Harry only laughed. He knew she meant well.

"More seriously, Harry," she said. "I'm glad."

"Thank you," said Harry.

"But I was wondering something else," said Hermione. "It will sound a little out of the blue, but have you ever considered Ginny as a potential date?"

Harry was taken aback by the question.

"Ginny?" he said. "Err… well, certainly not as a casual one, but that's not what you're asking, is it?"

"No," said Hermione. "I wondered if you ever considered Ginny as someone attractive."

"Hermione, you know that she's attractive," said Harry. "I mean, she was cute when we were in school. Now, she's drop dead gorgeous. But… I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"Something that came up, last time I saw her," said Hermione. "She was very insecure, when she was in school, because she felt like you weren't seeing her, while she had this huge crush on you."

Harry winced at that.

"It's not that I wasn't seeing her," he said. "It's more like… she was Ron's sister, you know? Ron's little sister, to add on things. And later, well, she was Ron's sister, not little any more, and she was cool, and pretty. But she was into Dean at that time, and I was making a mess of my relationship with Cho. And after the war, well… Well, getting involved with my best friend's sister didn't look like anything casual."

"But you considered it?" asked Hermione.

"You can't tell a soul about it," said Harry.

"Sure," said Hermione, seriously.

"Well, Ginny has grown," said Harry. "And that's pretty arrogant of me to say that, but I've seen her grow up beside me. I didn't notice she changed. Yes, she was dating one of my friends, yes, she threw these mean hexes, but, in my mind, she kind of remained the kid that was turning deep red each time I said hello."

"But?" added Hermione, sensing he wasn't finished, which made him smile.

She just knew him perfectly.

"But," he went on. "When she returned from her internship in France, it had been months, and that changes your view on someone. And she definitely wasn't a kid any more. And I admit that I… felt something then. But I was with Gabrielle at the time."

"The Cow," commented Hermione, with a grin. "We agreed that she would be henceforth known as 'The Cow'."

"Yeah, you agreed," said Harry. "I still don't like giving such names to ladies I knew… intimately."

"How delicate of you," said Hermione. "You weren't with the Cow for her sense of manners, Harry. And there's a good reason we call her "the Cow"."

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. Hermione was a refined young witch. She was a serene person to work with; she was gracious and well mannered. But if there was something she, Ginny and Ron agreed on, it was to nickname each and every one of his girlfriends. From Gabrielle the Cow, so named because of her massive… assets to Mandy the grindylow, who was, predictably, clingy as hell, they all had more or less poetic adjectives attached to their names. And Hermione, against all expectations, was the most virulent.

"Anyway," said Harry. "I was with Gabrielle, and even if I knew we weren't going to get married, I didn't want to end it abruptly for just something I felt by looking at an old friend."

"And after Gabrielle, you began your marathon through the phonebook of Quidditch groupies," said Hermione.

"So to answer your question," Harry said, raising his voice to drown a new rant from Hermione. "Yes, I considered Ginny as an attractive woman. And I still do. She's amazing and gorgeous, but…"

"But she's taken," said Hermione, helpfully.

"She's taken, and she's still Ron's sister," said Harry. "I don't know how he would react, were I to pursue Ginny."

"Well, if you went with it like you go with Parvati, I guess he wouldn't object that loud," said Hermione.

"'Mione," said Harry. "Ron has punched each and every guy that has laid a finger on Ginny."

"He can't have gotten to them all," said Hermione. "I mean… Michael Corner. They were through before Ron could do something about it."

"Ron punched him," said Harry. "He used one of the DA sessions as an excuse, but he did."

"Dean?" asked Hermione.

"He punched him," said Harry. "Dean said he understood, and Ron apologized for it right after the punch, but he still punched him. He said that was a tradition."

Hermione laughed at that.

"But why do you ask?" asked Harry. "I mean, Ginny's in a couple and so am I."

"I was just wondering," said Hermione. "I somehow felt that there was tension between you, on this level."

"Yeah, I guess there was," said Harry. "But I didn't think it was good idea to try."

"Too complicated?" offered Hermione.

"Actually, it's more like it was too rich in opportunities for me to screw up and hurt someone in the process," said Harry. "I guess that could be called cowardness."

"You've never backed out from anything, Harry," said Hermione. "You mean to tell me that you've been freaked out of a potential relationship?"

"And the myth falls down," said Harry, with a chuckle.

* * *

"Let me be clear about this," said Alexander. "The idea that A Chaotician is far superior to other wizards is a myth."

"I kind of guessed it from the way you talk about it," said Ian, seriously.

Alexander smiled.

"Good," he said. "I've got reports from Professor Flitwick who says you haven't been boasting about your gifts, since you've arrived here. That's good. You don't need to be ashamed of them, but you surely cannot use them to shine, are we clear on that?"

Ian nodded.

"Let me explain why," said Alexander. "Because, as a Ravenclaw, I expect you to want to know the reasons behind things. A Chaotician, since we've been called like that, since the thirteenth century, can muster a higher power than most wizards. But there are two drawbacks to that. First, our control must be complete, or it can go awfully wrong. I can give a few examples in my life where I would have wished my magic wasn't so powerful. Second, it's a blunt tool. It's like comparing a chiselling hammer to a sledge hammer. So, some wizards, who don't resort to the forces of Chaos, will always be better than us because they have skills. For example, it's not because I'm powerful that I will try and take on Albus Dumbledore in a duel, because Dumbledore is a virtuoso in magic. Can you understand the difference?"

Ian nodded.

"Another example, I get that question often as to why I didn't step up to destroy Voldemort, back in the War," said Alexander. "It's because it has never been a question of power. There was a work of fate during this war and I wasn't the one able to defeat him. If I had faced him in a battle, I may have survived, but I wouldn't have been able to kill him. Do you understand the nuance?"

"You're telling me all this, so I don't go chasing dark wizards on my own?" asked Ian, with a smile.

Alexander chuckled.

"I see you're getting the point," he said. "But this also means that these lessons have never been about power. Your power is there. It may grow, or it may not. You may one day be able to do extraordinary things as easily as snapping your fingers, but the point of these lessons is to teach you... what?"

He pointed his finger at Ian, so he would try for an answer on his own. Ian seemed to be giving it a long thought.

"You're trying to teach me... skills?" he said. "So that I can apply my power with as much talent as I can?"

Alexander smiled.

"That's the idea," said Alexander. "When I was a student here, I was learning to control my powers with the teachers in special lessons. It was necessary back then because we didn't know much about my gifts. Now I have learned a lot about them, and I know one thing, just one. We must learn how to shape our power. Power mustn't shape us. We must learn to use Chaos as subtly as stable magic. We need to be able to perform very delicate magic with our will, instead of our minds. That goes through knowledge, and...?"

"Improvisation?" offered Ian.

"Why?" asked Alexander.

"Because if we want our magic to do something specific, it may suddenly want to go elsewhere and we must find a way to lead it back to our goal without clashing against it, because that could be dangerous."

Alexander nodded in approval. Ian showed a very deep comprehension of the stakes and the inner working of the Chaotic magic. Ian suddenly looked a little concerned.

"What is it?" asked Alexander.

"Well, it's like you're saying that I can harness my magic like a regular wizard, but I still make the walls shake when I sneeze."

He seemed a little contrite. Alexander smiled reassuringly.

"All things in due time, Ian," he said. "You'll get there. I'm just giving you an objective."

Ian nodded and smiled. Alexander realised how clever that boy was. He was lucky that despite many traits, Ian was still deep down, a Ravenclaw. For a first pupil, that was the dream.

Alexander wondered what could become of a savant boy with the powers of entropy at his disposal.

Well, only time would tell.

* * *

Harry showed up on time. He usually did, but given the day he was having, it was somehow a miracle.

The day he had just gone through was the kind of days that made you wish you were evil so you could kill many people, painfully and with a lot of noise. It wasn't often that a Quidditch player could go through a day like that, where none of his stress came from sports. He had needed to fill a few forms to validate his enlistment in the National Team. That was pretty usual, actually, but a most unusual request has slipped inside the pile of forms. He needed to get a birth certificate from the muggle town he was supposed to have been born in, so he could justify that he was born in England!

And to go through the intricacies of the muggle administrative system made him realise that, against all his expectations, the wizarding administrative system was in fact, quite simple. Five hours! It had take five hours to get a sheet of paper! And all of this to hear a guy from the Games department tell him that they didn't need it? He had been inches from strangling the poor man until the clerk had pointed out that the request for the document had come from the Head of the Law Department's office. Harry had understood immediately what it had been about.

Malfoy. It had made him laugh. That was it? That was Malfoy's revenge? Administrative pranks? That was just sad, really.

Anyway, despite obstacles of epic proportions, Harry was on time for his dinner at the burrow. He had been invited by Molly and Arthur, through Hermione. So when he knocked at the door, he expected Molly to open and catch him in a suffocating hug, like always. But it turned out to be Ron, and his face was clear.

Ron was stepping on eggs, right now, that air of constant caution obvious on his frank face. He looked a little scared too. Harry knew his best friend like no other. Only two people could scare Ron Weasley. And one of them just walked in Harry's sight, carrying the same cautious expression. She even winced a little as she exited the living room to go to him. That could mean only one thing.

"Hey, mate," said Ron, and Hermione kissed his cheek in welcome. "Watch your steps."

"Okay, I get it," said Harry. "By the look on your faces, I take it that Hurricane Ginny has landed. What's ticked her off, now?"

"Jeb," said Ron, with a twisted smile. "I don't know what Mr. Quills of Gold has done, but he must have done something, somewhere along the way. She's pretty worked up, right now."

"The nature of the offence is still uncertain, at this point," said Hermione, with a twisted grin. "She's still venting right now. He's taken a wrong step, though. That's for sure."

"And I suppose it starts to include men in general, by this point," said Ron. "That's why I volunteered to get the door."

"Will they ever learn?" he asked, smiling. "The rule is pretty clear"cross Ginny Weasley and die". Pretty simple to remember."

"I guess that they should write it somewhere on the statue of the Atrium in the Ministry," chuckled Ron. "Okay, let's go inside, so you can get your share of the rant. She'll feel cheated if you just wait it out."

Harry smiled at that. Well, seemed like he wasn't the only one who had an interesting day, after all. He followed them inside. When he emerged in the living room, he noticed the redhead thunderstorm that was raging near the fire place at once. She was fuming, indeed. Harry smiled. Ginny's wrath was nothing less than legendary. When she was really angry, she got scary. But it was part of her charm, actually. So he didn't know what had made her so mad, but to see her so lively and so energetic was always fun, as long as he wasn't the target.

"I mean... who the hex does he think he is?" Ginny was ranting, still pacing the room. "How can he think that it's okay to... Oh, hi Harry!"

She had paused in the middle of her tirade to wave at Harry, who had waved back. The pause wasn't meant to last, however.

"The son of a blast-ended skrewt! Do this to me! To ME! Not only his girlfriend, but Ginny freaking Weasley! I... I'm... Gaah!"

She threw her fists in the air. Molly and Arthur had meanwhile taken turns to greet Harry silently, so that at least one of them would pay attention to their daughter's diatribe. Smiling, Harry walked to Ginny, waited that she paced the room twice more and then stepped in her way to kiss her cheek, which she accepted. He then spoke up.

"Okay, what's he done, now?" he asked.

"He stole a story!" exclaimed Ginny. "My story!"

"No way," said Harry, letting himself fall into the couch. "What story?"

"About the accidents in magic!" she detailed, as she seemed to be winding down a little. "It was my chance to leave the sports pages, and he stole it. The son of a ghoul!"

As she was ranting again, there was distant clattering sound that reminded Harry that an actual ghoul lived in the Weasleys' attic. He couldn't help it, he laughed. Ginny threw him a withering look, but he kept on laughing. He finally pointed at the ceiling.

"You think it's that ghoul?" he asked, between fits of laughter.

Ron roared in laughter and Hermione buried her face in her hand, while Arthur and Molly were chuckling. Ginny could only stare for a moment before to surrender and start to laugh as well. Ron, discretely gave him the thumbs up, while Hermione had a knowing smile.

Ginny finally calmed down and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Harry, I needed that one," she said. "Okay, I'll kill him, but after dinner."

Molly got up from her seat.

"Well, I'm glad this has been sorted out, so I will ensure we do have something for dinner."

"We wouldn't want Ginny to lack the energy she will need to commit a murder on a journalistic dork," added Harry.

Ron started to laugh but a look from his mother made it die on his lips. She frowned at Harry.

"You shouldn't encourage violence, Harry," she said. "There are so many more subtle and enjoyable ways to get revenge."

And on that, she went into the kitchen, leaving Harry chuckling.

"So!" Ron exclaimed, carefully changing the subject. "Who wants a drink?"

* * *

The evening carried on, after said drinks were brought and they adjourned to the dinning room. Roughly two hours later, Harry was back in the living room, having coffee with the Weasleys, though Molly and Hermione had favoured tea. Ron's parents didn't last long and soon were off to bed, but not before Arthur and Harry had discussed his skirmish in Diagon Alley with the fire creature. Molly had voiced once again her worry that one day, Harry would step into a mess that he wouldn't be so lucky to escape. This was something he liked a lot about Molly Weasley. She wasn't in awe of his so called heroic deeds. For her, whenever he got in trouble, no matter the cause, it was a good reason for a scolding, just like the ones she gave Ron, sometimes, through a howler, back in school. He liked that view of things. It kept him grounded. No matter how much the rest of the world would praise him for saving the day, he always knew he was in for a lecture by Molly Weasley.

Once their parents were gone, Harry was officially invited to stay in Ron and Hermione's guest room, while Ginny elected to stay in her old room. It was a Friday night, so there was no reason not to enjoy the week end with the Weasleys. He had a game on Sunday, but that was no problem.

After some coffee, Ron and Hermione called it a night. Harry stayed behind because he had heard a slight edge in Ginny's voice, and he thought she could need to talk about it. So he settled more comfortably in his armchair.

"Cooled off, yet?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh, that?" said Ginny, suddenly flustered. "Yeah... mostly. That's not such a big deal, after all."

"Ginevra Weasley," said Harry, smiling, "You and I know that you like your independence and that your career is a big part of it. If Jeb feels free to mess with it..."

"Well, he said that the editor didn't want to try it under a new name in the paper's section, so he ran it under Jeb's instead, since Jeb collaborated... It's true he did..."

"Oh, come on! That's a lie. It's obvious even to me," said Harry. "What? Your name wouldn't sell papers? Yeah, right."

"Harry, it's journalism we're talking about," said Ginny, patiently. "I'm not as renown, not experienced as..."

"That's a load of dung, and you know it, Gin," Harry cut her. "Jeb is what... three, four years older than you? That's his experience? Your stories would be published in no time. You're a good reporter, you have credits because of your previous work. That story you wrote about the inner workings of the Order of the Phoenix was really good. And more importantly, you have a name."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Like you said, you're Ginny "freaking" Weasley, the girl who kicked some serious Death Eater's ass, during the war. Hear me out before you protest that you don't like to use that. I know you don't, but it is one of the rare occasions where I would say that you should use that name."

"You're telling me that? You?"

"Yep," said Harry. "Look, everyone has an opinion, but when you're famous, people want your opinion... About anything… You know me, Ginny. These days, I've stayed so far from the real world, that I didn't even know who Hermione's boss was, and it was one of the most surprising nominations in the Ministry in four years. I'm clueless on so many issues, because my education didn't include the regular wizard culture. And yet, because I'm a Seeker, and because I'm Harry Potter, people want to know what I think on any issue, from the results of the season to the last decision by Cheldon Ambrosius."

"Well, you're famous, so..." said Ginny, as if it explained everything.

"That's my point," said Harry. "So are you. You've got a name that is famous and you're a writer. You don't need to limit yourself to sports pages. You don't need introduction, you don't need connections. You need to get to work, write a few stories and bring them to your editor. And if he doesn't want them, you go to the Herald. And they will pick it, because a serious piece written by Ginny Weasley will be a hit, period."

"Thanks, Harry, that helps, actually," smiled Ginny.

"You don't need to wait for Jeb to validate your work. He's not that older than you and he's achieved far less. You're a great writer, you have experience of the world beyond your years and you're good judge of character... mostly,"

Harry paused after that, aware that he had gone a little far, there.

"Okay, that one was a jab at my boyfriend," said Ginny. "Come on, spill, what do you have against Jeb?"

"Not my place to say," said Harry. "But you just said he stole a story from you."

"Well, it's not a big..."

"Yes it is," said Harry. "And if you're asking my personal opinion…"

"Well, I did ask it clearly, right?" smirked Ginny.

"Jebediah Curren can be an obnoxious douche bag, sometimes," said Harry, finishing his sentence with a smile.

Ginny was left speechless for a few seconds, before she could burst into laughing.

"Well, that was direct, indeed," she said. "No need to spare my feelings, Harry."

"Let me elaborate," said Harry.

"By all means, continue to completely destroy my boyfriend's image," she snorted.

"He's nice on the whole," said Harry. "But he's got some serious fame issues."

"Fame issues? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"No, it's not," said Harry. "I have never left fame cloud my view of people, have I? My favourite wizards in England have always been your family, whether I would be loathed by half the country or hailed as a freaking saviour. Jeb is a famous reporter, praised in all his intellectual circles, which is great, but he has developed that sense of superiority that I loathe in them. The people from the Wizengamot. They may profess tolerance and stuff like because that's the Ministry's line, but they still feel superior and it shows when they speak to you. And for Jeb, sometimes, the fact this fame has gotten to his head is showing."

"How so?" asked Ginny, seriously, this time.

"Well, you don't see it, because he has it under control, but I think he looks down on your family," said Harry. "He likes you, because you're hot and clever, but he still looks down on your father, brothers..."

"Does he look down on you?" asked Ginny.

"He knows better," said Harry. "First there's the aura that I have in his circle of friends, and he can't imagine getting on the wrong side of, sorry for the formula "Harry freaking Potter". Besides, he knows for a fact that I have a really short temper, and if my fight with Voldemort has given me one good thing, it's that no one is so eager to mess with me, since I defeated the snake. To his defence, Jeb is consistent that way. He doesn't look down on Ron, for his own sake, because he's seen the way your brother is built. But he barely pays respect to Hermione, he doesn't to Neville. When no one is looking, I think he's kind of a jerk."

"That's honest enough, I guess," said Ginny.

"Well, you asked," said Harry.

"You realize that everything he'll do from now on will be seen through those lenses, right?" she winced.

"You asked," said Harry, insisting again.

Ginny sighed and took another sip.

"Yeah, I did," she admitted. "I guess I'll have to live with that. My boyfriend is a jerk."

"I said 'can be an obnoxious douche bag sometimes'," corrected Harry. "Emphasis on the 'sometimes'."

"Not helping, Potter," said Ginny, with a warning look.

"I thought It was," he chuckled. "Anyway, this is about you, not me. What's your problem with him, essentially?"

Ginny was about to take another sip of coffee, when she looked up to him.

"You know what? I need something stronger," she said.

She got up and went to the kitchen, returning with two glasses and a bottle of wine. She cocked up her eyebrows in question for Harry and he nodded. She uncorked the bottle and served them both. They clinked glasses together.

"'Okay, what is my problem with Jeb?" she said after a long swig of wine. "Well, for starters, he never listens. He always has to be right. And he can be pretty judgmental sometimes."

"That's starting to pile up, Gin, watch out," said Harry.

"Oh don't start, you were the one calling him names minutes ago," said Ginny, with a grin.

"Sure, as a childhood friend, as your brothers' friend, I'm entitled to call your boyfriend names," said Harry, with a bright, toothy grin. "Remember all the nice little string of nicknames you came up for my dates."

"Those were bimbos," said Ginny. "Jeb is not just a fling. We've been together for a year."

"And I wonder if you can go on another year, if you start to think of him that badly," said Harry, seriously. "I mean it, Ginny. I know that I'm as far an expert as can be in relationships, but it doesn't look like it works that good, does it?"

Ginny shrugged with a sigh.

"No," she said. "It doesn't. I thought that one would work, but I'm starting to wonder."

"Well, I guess you don't need to think too much about it," said Harry. "The moment you don't feel it any more, you end it."

"You applied that precious advice to your own love life, Harry?" she smirked.

"You know very well that I didn't," said Harry. "I didn't feel it. Ever. Not with those girls. That wasn't what I was looking for."

"Meaning?" asked Ginny.

"I was speaking of this with Hermione, a few days ago," said Harry. "I was looking for something casual, because I didn't want to deal with anything serious. I had lost a lot of people. And I didn't want the hurt any more. So I just had fun, never promising anything. It was easy and harmless. So I just rolled with it."

Ginny nodded gravely.

"And you feel it, with Parvati?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Harry. "But it means something. It really does. It goes somewhere. I'm not in this just for the laughs and the looks."

"Well, I'm glad for you," said Ginny. "To Harry Potter, finally entering his first adult relationship," she toasted her glass at him with a smile.

* * *

Alexander was heading to Gringotts, for a withdrawal, strolling through Diagon Alley. He could have gone to Gringotts in Hogsmeade, but he had been in London anyway, on a reunion with the Order of the Phoenix. The increase of magic incidents had convinced Remus Lupin that his troops needed a briefing about the potential effects of Chaos on usual spells. Alexander was still puzzled by how it was possible that the effects of the Rift would begin to manifest in England so soon. It didn't seem logical. But then again, logic and Chaos had mostly nothing to do with each other.

So as he was making his way through the wizard street, he suddenly heard a buzzing sound that didn't bode well. And no mistake, he looked up to see a giant dragonfly pass over the street, apparently in clear view of the whole of London. When he saw three wizards on brooms chasing it, he followed the chase with the eyes, starting to hover over the street, in case he would have to step in.

"Reducto," called one of the wizards, and the dragonfly was suddenly reduced to a manageable size.

Alexander came back to the ground, confident that the wizards of the Ministry had it under control, this time. He shrugged off the looks he was getting from the people walking Diagon Alley, who weren't used to levitating wizards. He was heading back for the bank, when there was a commotion around him. Old reflexes then took over. Old reflexes in the crowd, because as soon as they saw hooded wizards gather around a single person, they fled like a flock of frightened birds. And reflexes in Alexander, remnants of the war, brought his wand to his hand in a second. He looked around, and here they were, wizards in hooded robes, wearing masks.

There was a taste of déjà-vu in that scene. He had faced Death Eaters before, but he quickly noticed some differences. First the robes of his attackers weren't stylish and elaborate, like most Death Eaters' robes. Second, they weren't black, but a brownish grey. And third, there mask wasn't meant to be scary, or if it was, it had failed. It was a polished mask, with a single symbol on the forehead. A symbol Alexander had seen many times in his life. The symbol for Chaos. So he had a pretty clear idea of who was coming after him.

"Alright," he said aloud, to the group of assailants, "What do we have, here? Mercenaries? Hired wands?"

He got nothing but silence in return. They started to turn around him, in a move that was supposed to confuse him, by making him lose sight of his targets.

"Hmmm, no taunt, no challenge, no order to surrender," he commented. "I see. We have devoted servants on our plate, don't we?"

His smile turned feral.

"Okay, I just have a few remarks before we get this show on the road," said Alexander. "You are here on orders, because I have not been back in England long enough for me to annoy so many people that they would start to gang up on me like this."

His fingers started to gather energy in his wand and his left hand, hidden in the folds of his overcoat.

"So," he went on, "I think we agree you're on a mission concerning that man I encountered in Hogwarts, last month. The follow up to that is that your master faced me, and I lived. Since you're all so devoted to him, to the point of dressing according to his style, you hold his power in high regard. So with all his power and all his whatever-he-has that you admire in him… He couldn't kill me. And yet he tried. The question is: Do you like your odds, right now?"

He threw a meaningful look around him. They seemed to hesitate a second. One of them even wavered a little in his hold of his wand. Alexander didn't need more. He suddenly held out his hand and snapped his fingers. The energy he had gathered in his hand cracked and shot at the wavering wand, which suddenly exploded, plunging the street in complete confusion. There was smoke, sparks and some furious shouting. Alexander waved his wand at one of the attackers and aimed a stunning hex at him. The man was thrown against the wall, and if he hadn't been hexed, well, at list he would have been knocked out.

"_Crucio_!" shouted one of the attackers.

"_Protego_!" Alexander shot back.

The red stream of sparks hit his shield and Alexander could sense a fierce pain trying to break through his will. The spell was boosted somehow! He waved his hand and another wave of energy came to reinforce his shield. He spun on himself and sent a circular shockwave that brought all the assailants on the ground. He ran to one of them, and punched him, while linking his move with a wrist turn of his wand.

"_Stupefy_!" he said.

The man was stuck on his feet, stunned into a living statue. Alexander used it immediately to duck behind him as one of the others had aimed another cruciatus curse at him. The curse hit the other full blast and sent the masked wizard on the ground. Alexander had used the delay to stun the caster. There had been seven attackers, and only four were left, now. Two were holding ranks together, covering each other's back. Which would have been a good idea against anyone else. They just gave him a bigger target.

He waved his hand and they were caught by an invisible grip. Alexander threw them both against the façade of an antique shop, but not against the window. No, they hit the stone walls above. He pushed them against it one more time for good measure, and let them fall on the pavement. He was turning against the last two, when a tear in the air suddenly shook the whole street and sent him to the stone tiles of the ground. In his red and black robes, the Mask had stepped in. With a wave of his hand, his defeated cronies were levitated into the portal and his last remaining two followed. That left only Mask facing Alexander.

"Next time, Entropist," he said, his steely voice.

"Why the delay?" called Alexander.

"You don't dictate my way," was the answer, before the Mask stepped through the portal, who closed with another trembling in the air.

Alexander scowled at the deserted space his enemy had stood in.

"That one is starting to get on my nerves," he muttered.

* * *

"Extra, Extra, read all about it! The Entropist turns Diagon Alley upside down fighting for his life!"

Harry had to fight a wince as he passed by the paper boy in Diagon Alley. The street didn't carry any mark of the fight that had to taken place there, but Harry had been informed by both Ron and Alexander himself. The fact that this Mask had been going after the Entropist again was a real source of concern for Harry, but that wasn't what had made him wince. It was the fact he was all over the news, something he had avoided so far, since his return. But his appointment as teacher in Hogwarts and his showdown in London had now dragged Alexander into the spotlight. Someone had even managed to snap a picture of the battle, so that was getting coverage, alright.

"Something on your mind?" asked Parvati, as they walked out of the leaky cauldron into Muggle London.

Harry had offered to apparate her home, but she had protested that she lived in Hogsmeade and that she would use his fireplace, and so they were on their way to Harry's flat.

"Yeah," admitted Harry. "Alexander's dealings with the press."

"Oh," said Parvati. "I read about it. What's true in what they say?"

"Well, there was an attack, Alexander won," said Harry. "The pictures they published show it all. But I'm more concerned that the bad guys escaped."

"You think they could be planning something bad? Against the Ministry?" asked Parvati.

"I have no idea," said Harry. "That's what I don't like."

"You're planning on meddling in this, aren't you?" said Parvati.

There was that slight trace of disapproval in her tone that told him she was being serious.

"Not for the moment," he said. "I don't have any idea of what's going on. I'm ready to help Alexander, if he needs me, but I doubt it will come to that."

"Not convincing, Potter," smiled Parvati. "I know you're just chomping at the bit and very soon, you'll lead the charge."

"I don't have to lead the charge, "objected Harry. "I just want to help."

"Fair enough," said Parvati. "Well, can I say I appreciate that this date didn't turn into a major crisis?"

Harry froze as they reached the corner of his street. There was something that had caught his eye immediately.

"Maybe save those thanks for later," he said.

Parvati turned to where he was looking, and she also narrowed her eyes whe she saw what he was looking at.

Sitting on the steps leading to his porch, her shoulders slumped in a defeated stance, Ginny was looking miserable. Harry quickened his pace and Parvati followed. He nearly swooped on his friend.

"Ginny, what's going on?" he asked.

"I didn't know where to go," said Ginny, with a very small voice. "I..."

Ginny looked up, her eyes bloodshot and Harry suddenly felt a chill running through his spine. On Ginny's cheek, a light bruise was evident. Harry's heart froze, and a silent rage started to burn inside of him.

"Who did that to you? Jeb?" he asked.

Parvati looked at her and gasped in shock. Ginny's eye were telling more than a novel.

"He got as much as he gave..." she began.

"I don't care about that, Gin!" he cut her. "No one touches you like that, period."

He seized her hand, pulled her on her feet. He grabbed Parvati's hand too, before to apparate to Hermione and Ron's door, at the burrow.

"What? What are we doing here, Harry?" she protested. "I..."

"No, Ginny," said Harry. "You just know Hermione will want in on this and Ron and I are going to..."

"You're not going to do anything," said Ginny. "I don't need guys to defend me!"

Harry ignored her and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Hermione opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry, Parvati and Ginny at her doorstep. Then she saw

Ginny's face and she paled.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Let us in before your in-laws hear us," said Harry.

Hermione nodded and hurried them inside and as they made their way to the living room, Harry saw Ron appear. Only a second later, he saw the mark on his sister's cheek and paled, then turned a deep red that would have made Vernon Dursley proud.

"Did the son of a lich hurt you?" he growled.

"Ron..." began Ginny.

"Sit down, Ron," said Harry. "Let's hear her."

Hermione had rushed to her husband side to soothe him. They all finally sat down. Hermione left Ron's side again to join Ginny's, putting her arm around her shoulder. Ginny stayed silent a little while before to finally speak up.

"I was heading to Jeb's home," she said. "I was planning on trying to sort out this article mess. And when I got there, he was clearly uncomfortable. And I spotted something on the table, a letter. I reached for it as a joke and he tried to push me off. I summoned it."

She sighed.

"It was from a girl and it left nothing to the imagination," she went on. "So it's official, the jerk is cheating on me. So I confronted him and we started arguing. At some point, I tried to slap him and he backhanded me."

Ron punched the armchair as he stood up.

"I'll kill him!" he spat.

"What happened then?" asked Hermione.

"I drew my wand and blasted him into a wall before to leave the apartment," said Ginny. "I was so upset I couldn't apparate, so I went to Harry's. I'm fine, but..."

"No you're not fine," said Harry. "It's not right. He doesn't get to hit you."

"Harry," began Ginny. "I don't need you to be my knight in armour... I don't need defending."

"It's not about defending," said Harry. "It's about teaching the jerk not to act like that with women!"

"You got that right, mate," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, we're going now, or I'm going alone."

"Where are you going?" asked Ginny, slightly panicked, now.

"To beat the hex out of your ex," said Ron, with a fierce smile.

Harry nodded before to stand up, under Parvati's astonished look. She had stayed silent so far, although, she was pretty angry herself, but she was starting to worry, apparently.

"You can't be serious," she said. "You're going over to his house and you're going to beat him up?"

"Maybe not something so brutish," said Harry. "But there must be a price to pay for this."

"Oh come on!" protested Ginny. "Let it go! It's not worth it!'

"Oh but it is," said Ron.

"Hermione, can't you make them see reason?" asked Parvati.

"Not in this case," said Hermione, dead serious.

"What?" exclaimed both Ron, Harry and the girls.

They all turned to her, and she shrugged.

"The bastard has hit my sister," she said. "So yeah, go and punch his lights out."

Ginny was aghast, struck mute. Parvati was trying to figure out if she was serious, but Ron didn't need to be told twice. He had a ferocious laugh and went to kiss his wife before to go. He added a kiss on the top of Ginny's head.

"We shouldn't be long," he said. "C'mon, Harry. The prat is waiting."

Harry was on his ankles when they walked out of the house and they apparated.

* * *

"I can't believe you've sent them over there," said Ginny.

"I mean it, Ginny," said Hermione. "What he did is inexcusable. Not only does he cheat on you, but he hits you? No way. So yeah, I know it seems childish, but I'm okay with Harry and Ron getting their revenge on the jerk."

Ginny sighed deeply, looking at her hands who were resting on her lap. And then the tension began to fall down, and she started to cry. Hermione had been expecting this. She held her more closely, and soon, Ginny had buried her face into her shoulder, sobbing heavily, with Hermione running her hand on her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's gonna be okay," she said.

"No, it's not!" sobbed Ginny. "It's like I'm unable to get a decent bloke! It's useless. I may as well give it up!"

"Oh, come on, Ginny, don't be absurd," said Parvati. "Just because he's a jerk doesn't mean you should give up."

Hermione nodded in encouraging for Parvati.

"You just need to be patient," said Parvati. "The right guy will show up for you."

"How can you be sure of that?" asked Ginny, turning a gloomy look at her.

"Because you're smart and beautiful and there aren't only jerks out there," said Parvati. "I've been through my share of idiots, and well, I haven't given up, or I wouldn't be here, tonight."

Ginny had a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans for tonight," she said.

"What plans?" asked Hermione, curious, and using the distraction from Ginny depressed state.

"Harry and Parvati were heading toward Harry's home," said Ginny, her sad face showing a hint of amusement.

"Oh, don't you go there," said Parvati, laughing a little nervously. "I was going to use his fire place to floo home."

"There must be a hundred fireplaces you can use in Diagon Alley," said Ginny, on the tone of someone stating the obvious. "You won't make me believe you didn't have any plan going to his place."

"I certainly did not!" Parvati tried to protest, but the blush on her cheeks said a totally different story. "Oh, shut up!"

"That's quite alright," said Hermione. "You know, we're actually impressed that both Harry and you have shown patience before to get serious."

"Is that so?" asked Parvati.

"Well, yes," said Hermione. "Harry is not the most delicate gentleman in town, even if he has a good heart. When he waits so long before to jump in bed with his girlfriend, then it means that he respects you and takes things seriously."

Hermione could see that her words were pleasing Parvati.

"And what is so impressive in me being patient?" she asked. "Is Harry so irresistible?"

"Well, don't tell me you haven't been looking forward to it, girl," said Ginny. "That would make you a big fat liar."

Hermione saw Parvati blush again and the three of them started to laugh. Ginny seemed to feel a little better. And so she should. She had done nothing wrong. She wasn't the one who had to feel bad about this. Jeb was the jerk, there. Hermione hoped that she would succeed in making Ginny see that, so that she wouldn't be too depressed. Ginny had a huge heart. She may be strong, but she was still a being made of emotion, much more than Hermione was. So something like that was likely to hit her hard. She had to be there for her friend. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Parvati was also willing to help and could feel the need to distract Ginny from her pain.

Ginny was looking at the fire dancing in the heart in front of the couch. She looked thoughtful.

"You think they will get into trouble?" she asked.

She was referring to Ron and Harry, of course. Hermione smiled.

"Nothing too serious, I guess," she said confidently. "But they could get into a little bit, yeah."

"I just hope they won't do anything stupid," said Ginny.

"Oh, you can trust Harry and your brother to do something stupid," said Hermione, but she wasn't hiding the fact that she didn't disapprove, right now.

* * *

Ron turned to Harry and knocked. Harry could tell in his eyes that the fury within Ron wasn't going to be calmed down before a long while. Harry was furious as well.

"You wouldn't let me have a go first, by any chance?" asked Harry, with a tense grin.

"Why would I?" asked Ron." She's my sister."

"Well, if I go first, there's still a chance you can punch him," said Harry. "If you go first, he'll be out, and that will be the end of it."

"Let me get back to you," said Ron, with a twisted smile in response, as there were noises from beyond the wooden panel.

The door opened, and revealed Jeb's face, still bruised by what appeared like a blasting spell. Harry couldn't hide his smile at the idea that Ginny still didn't lack any punch in her hexes. Jeb saw them, and his first reflex was to smile in recognition, but then he saw their faces, and paled.

"Now, wait a second, Ron," he said. "It's…it's not only my fault."

"Like I care about that, Jeb," said Ron, cracking his knuckles.

"I wouldn't have done it, if she was paying attention to me!" he protested, on a whiny tone that irked Harry very much.

He then turned to him and threw a withering look at him.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he asked harshly. "This is all your fault, after all!"

Harry was surprised by that. Ron threw him a quick look, saw his surprise, and then turned to Jeb, his eyes narrowing.

"Care to elaborate on that, Jebediah?" he asked icily.

"All she's done since Halloween is talk about him! I wasn't born yesterday!"

"No, but you're about to die, today," said Ron.

"There is nothing between me and Ginny, you dunghead," said Harry, coldly. "To suggest that Ginny would cheat on you is just pathetic."

"Oh, yeah, right, play the offended virtue, Potter," said Jeb, spitefully. "Like you're so respectful of women. I'm not the one who's going through them like tissues."

"Okay, you get first shot, Harry," said Ron, in response.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He made a fist, armed his punched and struck at the jaw. Harry was lean and fit, but he wasn't that strong. So Jeb was only thrown back. He didn't fall. His hand went to his mouth, with a muffled groan of pain.

"You bloody jerk!" he said. "I should have known better than get involved with your pack of freaks!" he spat.

"Oh, you make it sooo easy, Jeb," said Ron, making a step toward him.

Ron was built like a Keeper. He was taller, and wider than Harry. His punch didn't throw Jeb back. It caught him at the chin, and Jeb literally left the ground, before to land roughly on a small table where the mail was stacking up. The table cracked under Jeb's weight and he made a very satisfying thump when he hit the floor. He must have decided that the conversation was over, because he decided to stay down. Harry walked to check on him. He was out cold.

Harry looked at Ron, smiled wryly and bent his head.

"Feel any better?" he asked.

"Well, that felt pretty good," said Ron, with a grin. "Tradition must be respected, right?"

"I could drink to that," said Harry.

"Look, Hermione and Parvati will probably need time to take care of Ginny. "I say we go to the Leaky Cauldron and have one. Sounds good?"

"Sure," said Harry, leaving Jeb, as a heap on the floor and exiting his flat.

Ron slammed the door behind him and locked it back. There was no need for Jeb to be mugged to top it all. One tradition upheld was justified; the rest would just be mean.

Fifteen minutes later, the waiter in the Leaky Cauldron was serving Harry's Beer and Ron's fire whiskey. They toasted their drinks at Ginny and cursed Jeb to hell once more.

"So, now that's it's over, you think Ginny will be alright?" asked Harry.

"She should be," said Ron. "She's a strong one. I know I've flown to punch the git, because that's what I'm supposed to do, but I'm not worried about Ginny. I just hope the next bloke to hook up with her will be a decent guy."

Harry could only nod. Ron looked at him seriously.

"You know, I've always thought that she should be with you," he said, as Harry was taking a short swig of his drink.

Harry nearly spat beer into Ron's face, but managed to stop himself.

"What the hex are you talking about?" he said, after a difficult swallow.

"You know, it would be so easy," said Ron. "I know I can trust you. You'd never hurt her. I know you wouldn't. And she'd do you some good, too. She's got her feet firmly on the ground, Ginny. See? Ah, forget it. That's pretty stupid."

Harry was a little unsettled.

"You know, I've always thought that you would rather die than see your sister date one of your friends. You weren't that happy when she got with Dean, were you?"

"Well, that's different," said Ron. "Dean is an okay bloke, but he's still… He's not family, y'see?"

"And I am?" said Harry.

"Look, Harry," said Ron. "I'm not saying this just to embarrass you, okay? But it's been years since you're considered family by my folks. I mean… look at Nymphea, she calls you "Uncle Harry". Mum won't say it aloud, because she doesn't want us to freak out, but she thinks of you as the last son she got. We're okay with it. I mean, you're mostly alright, even if you have this nasty habit of saving the world every other day."

"Oh, sod off," laughed Harry, nervously, taking another swig.

He was hiding his emotion in his drink. Because as much as it was weird for Ron to bring that up, Harry had always felt very strongly for the Weasleys and he had mourned Percy's death like he was a member of the family. His closeness with his best friend's family meant the world to him and to hear Ron say it was a little overwhelming.

Ron only smiled. He was really serious about what he said, Harry could feel it.

"So, in a way, I was even hoping something would happen with Ginny," he went on. "That way, you would have truly become a brother to me. See? That's idiotic. Because I don't want Ginny to get with a bloke only because I like him."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that or either Ginny or Hermione will flail you even for suggesting it," said Harry, chuckling, hoping that Ron wouldn't notice it.

He was hiding his reaction because somehow, it was scaring the hex out of him. The moment Ron mentioned that he would have been okay with Harry getting with Ginny, the idea had started to creep through his mind. And if Ron was somehow appealed by the idea because that would bring Harry closer to him, Harry was beginning to find the prospect appealing because of Ginny. He had always forbidden himself to think that way about her, because she was his best friend's sister. Now that Ron had sent that objection tumbling down with a few words, Harry was amazed to suddenly recall all these little things he found attractive in Ginny.

_No, you're just overreacting because Ron mentioned the idea. That doesn't mean anything, does it?_ he mused.

And then he remembered that his own girlfriend, who was nice and beautiful and caring, was right now with Ginny, helping her through her break up. That brought him more focus. He just couldn't think of Ginny that way. Not while he was trying to build something with Parvati. That didn't seem right. He forced himself to push these thoughts away.

Ron must have noticed his attitude.

"Something wrong, Mate?" he asked.

"No," said Harry. "Doing some thinking."

"Bad idea, when you have beer in your hand," said Ron, smiling. "Lets' head back home," he said, "or my wife is going to have my hide."

""Mione whipped," muttered Harry, with a smile.

"Thank you very much," said Ron, with a grin. "You laugh all you want. I just know you envy me."

And as he prepared to apparate, Harry had to admit that it was true. He did envy his best friend to have found such a companion in his life. Well he could only hope that he would get lucky. And maybe he would be lucky with someone like Parvati, after all.

* * *

While her husband and best friend were settling in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione was pulling a blanket over Ginny's sleeping form. She had finally stopped protesting and gone to sleep. It had taken a rather intense argument to make her accept to stay the night. Hermione wouldn't have let her leave, though. Sighing, she went back in her living room, where Parvati was tidying up a bit. She dismissed Hermione's thanks with a shrug.

"Well, thanks for staying, at least," insisted Hermione. "That has helped, I think."

"Don't mention it," said Parvati. "A crying friend after a breakup is due to create a mess, and two is barely enough to face it. I know, I've been there. Several times."

"Is that so?" asked Hermione.

"Well, between Padma's chaotic love life, Lavender many fights with Seamus, at the start of their couple and my own break-ups, I could invest in a tissue factory and still make a profit."

Hermione had a little smile.

"What a jerk," said Parvati with a frown, mentioning Jeb, once more. "I mean, I know Ginny admitted she was growing distant from him, but to react by cheating, that's just low."

Hermione's smile took a certain smugness.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Ron and Harry will fix some of that attitude of his," she said. "I know my boys."

"And do they know you refer to them as your boys?" she asked, mischievously, falling into the couch, with a sigh.

"They know better than to object," said Hermione, feigning a stern motherly look, as she was taking a seat in the armchair facing her. "Sometimes, they are just little kids. In that case, I don't mind, since Jeb deserves every little bit of childish retribution Ron and Harry will think of, but Ron needs a firm hand, sometimes, and Harry needs someone to keep him grounded, anyway."

Parvati had a curious look and a sigh.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"I... I'm not sure I should discuss it with you," said Parvati, without any harshness. "I mean, you're Harry's best friend..."

"I recall being your friend too, back in Hogwarts," said Hermione, with a kind smile.

"You? I still wonder how you resisted the urge to slap me," said Parvati, smiling to soften her remark.

"What?"

Hermione was astonished. Her eyes like, galleons, she was staring at Parvati, without understanding.

"I was so shallow, honestly," said Parvati, with a self-depreciating smile. "I can't believe how you, Ginny and Luna could stand either Lavender and or me."

"You weren't that bad," said Hermione.

"Yeah, right," said Parvati, with a grin. "Look, Hermione, I'm not beating myself up for the fun of it. The fact is, during Harry's years in Hogwarts, you, Ron, Ginny and Neville have been his closest supports. And the rest of us were too busy being jerky teenagers to be of any use. Imagine what it would have been if we had all backed up Harry at the start of our fifth year, instead of Seamus being narrow minded and me being too worried about death omens to be of real use. Okay, we took part in the DA, but that was too late. We should have been behind him right in the beginning. Neville, he was backing up his friend, so he's better than the rest of us. But you, Ron and Ginny, you all knew the stakes and you all saw that it was beyond the petty problems of school. You were at war since you were fourteen, and I was still mad at Harry because of that ball. So, yeah, it's a miracle you didn't slap me."

"Let me tell you a little secret about Harry," said Hermione, still smiling. "When he was getting involved in teenagers' trouble, it was actually a relief for him."

"What?" said Parvati.

"I'm serious," said Hermione. "It was a taste of normal life. So yeah, he was glad to have Ron and me to discuss serious matters, but sometimes, he liked to speculate with Neville about Seamus' chances to score with you or Lavender. You don't have to feel bad about this. Harry still considers the ones who joined Dumbledore's Army as true friends. You were there for the Slytherin Rebellion, too, so you don't have to feel bad."

Parvati nodded.

"It's true that on a personal level, I could have listened to less of your dreamy talk about the boys in Hogwarts all night long with Lavender, but that's from a dorm-mate point of view," added Hermione, with a mocking smile.

Parvati gaped a little before to laugh.

"Okay, I deserved that one," she said. "So, back on the subject, to be perfectly honest with you about Harry, I'm not sure I can do that for him."

"Do what?" asked Hermione.

"Ground him," said Parvati. "The way I feel about this, I'll be more likely to hold him back. How can I explain this... Whenever Harry gets involved in something, he doesn't jump in as a passenger. He's leading the charge and he fights like there's no tomorrow."

Hermione nodded to show she understood. And she was amazed that Parvati had gotten Harry so clearly. Not everyone understood that about her friend.

"It's like Quidditch," Parvati went on. "Harry joined the league to escape the whole wave of people trying to turn him into a Magic King or something. But once he was there, he didn't just play for the fun of it. He got into a team and he led the team to win the Cup. He's going to the World Cup, and I'm convinced that if he doesn't win it, it will be because he will have broken every bone in his body."

Hermione winced but nodded again. That was true as well.

"And It's admirable," said Parvati. "But the truth is that every time he steps into a situation like that, my first reflex is to try and stop him, so he won't get hurt. And I worry, and I'm mad at him for putting me through that worry by plunging into danger. How hypocritical is that from a curse breaker, huh?"

"It's not the same," said Hermione. "Your goal is to disarm magic traps and cancel spells. Caution is a part of your job. You're out there to prevent risks. Harry doesn't do that. He jumps over the trap, he stamps through it."

"And he usually gets it right," said Parvati. "I think it's what irks me the most. How lucky he gets, so he's never forced to be cautious."

"That's not only luck," said Hermione. "You will never hear me tell it to his face, because I feel the same way as you do when he puts himself in danger, like Ron, but Harry has a real talent at solving dangerous situations."

"Yeah, I guess," said Parvati. "But I'm not sure I can take it. I mean, I like dating Harry. He makes my heart race like few people have. I love being with him, but I don't know if I can bring him what he needs."

"Which is?" asked Hermione.

"Harry needs someone who will take him completely in," said Parvati. "Someone who can leap in battle by his side, not because he is, but because she feels it is right. I know I joined him on Diagon Alley, but that was because he was getting there. On my own, I would have waited for the rescue. I would have maybe helped protect a few people, but I wouldn't have charged against a fire monster. Not ever."

"I don't think Harry expects that from anyone," said Hermione.

"No, he doesn't expect it from anyone," said Parvati. "But only someone like that can watch him go through all this trouble without being infuriated with him. And I'm not sure I can take all this. I'm not mad or pessimistic, I'm just not so sure about this."

"Give it time, Parvati," said Hermione. "Trust me, from his best friend, who went through war with him, It takes time to adjust."

"Maybe," said Parvati. "But you started at eleven. I just started to deal with that pressure."

She winked and Hermione chuckled.

"It's true that it's a little stressful," said Hermione. "Especially when the boy you fancy follows him in every adventure he can."

"Just to sate my curiosity," Parvati asked. "When did you realise you were in love with Ron?"

"In love with him?" said Hermione. "I knew there was something fishy at the end of my third year, when the fight between us hurt me far more than the fight with Harry. Around the Yule Ball in fourth year, I was sure. No need to say it didn't ease my way of handling Viktor's attention."

Parvati winced in sympathy. But then she had an impish smile.

"Do you know have any idea of how many people hated you for being Krum's date, back then?" she said.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah," said Parvati. "Krum was one of the dream boys. For us regular girls of Hogwarts, that year…"

"Regular girls?" repeated Hermione. "So I wasn't a regular girl?"

"You know you've never been the regular witch, Hermione," said Parvati, kindly. "There was something about you... And a little about Ginny as well, later. But you weren't like us. You've never been a little girl. You've always been exceptional. Like Harry. We never expected you to come challenge us on our turf: looks and boys' attention. We saw you as above all this stuff. And here you were, dating Viktor Krum, the most gifted Seeker in the decade, a Triwizard Champion. We all had a crush on either him, Harry or Cedric. And you, the girl with brains, you also managed to steal one of the three dream boys right under our noses... Merlin, how we hated you! That just didn't seem fair."

Hermione was astonished by that. It was unexpected.

"I was so glad Harry had asked me for the ball," said Parvati. "I thought I had won a prize. I couldn't see. I couldn't see that he was just trying not to look like an idiot without a date; that he was trying to forget that Cho was there with Cedric. And when he messed up the whole evening, I started to realise that Harry Potter wasn't so different from the other boys. He could be just as infuriating and insensitive than all the Gryffindors..."

"... except Neville," Hermione finished with her, which made them both laugh."I was stunned when you went for Ron," said Parvati.

"Why?" asked Hermione. "You didn't think he was worth it?"

"Oh he was worth it for us," said Parvati. "But Lav and I always believed that you would end up with Harry."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Hermione, before to remember that Ginny slept in the next room. "What are you talking about?" she went on, on a hushed up tone.

"Well, it seemed obvious," said Parvati. "Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, was meant to be with Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, who happened to be pretty enough to bewitch a seventeen year old Seeker from abroad."

Hermione blushed at that. It wasn't the idea that people imagined her romance with Harry. It wasn't a first. But the vision Parvati had of her was a little too much.

"But we should have known better," said Parvati. "Neither Harry nor you would ever aim for the obvious."

"Oh, is that right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Parvati. "Harry could have simply basked in his own glory once he had defeated Voldemort, but he didn't. He went into Quidditch. You could have reached the top levels of the Ministry and soon you will go to Hogwarts as a teacher... Never the obvious... The way everyone would take. You and Harry aren't like that. The Weasleys aren't like that. When we were younger, with Lavender, we had this whole idea that Harry, as a Hero, needed some kind of princess to go with him. We figured model, singer, or celebrity of sort. But as I said, Harry needs to date a celebrity like I need to get my teeth pulled out. He needs someone who can fight by his side and take the whole of his life in with him."

"Are we back on that?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Parvati, "I hear what you say about giving it time, Hermione. But if I'm not sure that I can be that kind of witch for Harry, I know that she can be."

She had nodded toward the bedroom in which Ginny was asleep. Hermione was a little startled. Was it an accusation? A reproach?

"What do you mean, exactly?" she asked.

"Ginny," said Parvati. "She's just the kind of girl Harry needs. And I know she wouldn't say no."

"Wait a second…" began Hermione.

"I'm not saying she wants to steal him from me," said Parvati, holding up her hand to calm Hermione down. "I know she's not like that. But I am not blind. And when he's unaware, she throws these looks at him. She loves him. She tries to deny it, I'm sure, but she loves him. She always has, right?"

Hermione could have protested all she wanted. She could have defended the notion that Parvati was imagining things, and that she didn't need to worry. But Parvati didn't seem to worry. She was just stating a fact. So the least Hermione could do was to be honest.

"Yeah, she always has," she admitted. "It came and went and it changed. But it has always been there."

"I thought as much," said Parvati. "I'm not mad. If anything, it shows she has good taste."

She had smiled on that, but Hermione was still a little uneasy about the whole thing.

"It's funny," said Parvati. "I trust Harry, so I know he wouldn't cheat on me. He wouldn't even know how to do that. And I'm not even sure he realises that Ginny loves him. He thinks she had this crush on him as a kid, but that she grew out of it."

"Well, she has, but…"

"Not the point, Hermione," said Parvati. "Harry doesn't see it. But I think that if he stopped a second to think about it, he would realise she's perfect for him. And when I think about it, I may be the girlfriend, I sometimes feel like I'm the bad girl in this."

"What? Oh, come on, don't think like that," said Hermione. "It's not like you coerced Harry into dating you! He asked you out. I was there. I know that he enjoys his relationship with you a lot more than with any girl he has ever dated, and that includes his first."

"I know," said Parvati. "He's fine with our couple and I'm fine with it, too. But he could be happy with her. You see what I mean?"

"Parvati," said Hermione. "You can't do that to yourself."

"Look at me," sighed Parvati. "I'm with this gorgeous boyfriend, who's wonderful and I tell myself that he would be better off with another girl… how sick is that?"

"It's not sick," said Hermione. "You do care about him."

"I do," said Parvati. "But I'm not sure I'm the best girl for him."

"That's up to Harry, right?" said Hermione.

Parvati had a wider smile.

"I guess," she said. "But you would trust the dork with such a decision?"

Hermione laughed.

"He's quite the dork, huh?" she said, with an endeared smile.

Parvati nodded.

"He's adorable, but seriously, he can be so romantically goofy," she said. "But we like that about him, I guess."

"But to answer your question," said Hermione. "Now that he's stopped dating brainless bimbos, I would say that I would trust him with the decision. Harry's heart has rarely been wrong. It's his head that gets fuzzy sometimes."

Parvati laughed a little more lightly, this time.

"Thanks for listening," she said. "You've got to be the best friend anyone can hope to have. He's lucky to have you."

Hermione fought the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well, Harry's friendship is one of the most precious treasures in my life," she said.

"That and a whole bunch of redheads, right?" said Parvati.

"Oh, yeah," said Hermione. "And they're a handful, I can tell you. I wonder what's keeping my precious husband and his dorky best friend, by the way. Beating up the crap of a guy doesn't take that long, does it?"

"Depends on the care you put into it," said Parvati, smiling.

"How about a glass of wine while we wait?" offered Hermione.

"Sure," said Parvati.

Hermione went to the kitchen, still shaken by what she had heard. Parvati's care and understanding for Harry were pushing her to help her through a relationship with Harry, which would be, at the very best, complicated, if only because Harry was a complicated person. On the other hand, her best friend was pining for him. What was she supposed to do? And now, she stood in the middle, completely torn between loyalty to Ginny, to Harry and her unexpected fondness of Parvati. Why was it that people always came to her for this kind of thing?

She fetched the wine and returned to the living room, joining Parvati, and they started to chat about many things, both of them carefully avoiding the issue of Harry, now.

* * *

_Next time... Harry takes a trip back to Hogwarts, he and Hermione learn a few tricks about teaching and students... and a party! _


	9. Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Chapter 7: Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please…

* * *

Harry saw Christmas approach with mixed feelings. It was a time of celebration, and he did look forward to spend it with his friends, especially in Hogwarts. On the other hand, a few things were clouding the picture, for him. First and most immediate trouble, Harry was under a lot of pressure with the incoming games both with the Falcons and the National Team. He had to play his first qualification game soon and very crucial games were coming up in the league. He was entering a period of the year that would be essential to his season, the culminating point being the games against Puddlemere and China, his two games against Cho. Because of the stakes, Kate, his coach, had doubled the training sessions.

Second and actually more important, Harry was still frustrated over the growing incidents in magic that started to pop out more and more often in the news. It was starting to be very worrying. He had never seen anything like it, and to be honest, he was chomping at the bit, willing to step in and help, but unable to figure a way to do so. It wasn't like he could make a public announcement inviting people to stay indoors. That would be both ridiculous and futile.

And last, there was something nagging at him more with each passing day. What was he supposed to do about Dumbledore's offer? Everyone kept bugging him about it, and so far, he had been postponing his decision until…

Until what? To be honest, he didn't know what he was waiting for. He didn't have to seek anyone's approval with it. It didn't answer a necessity. He didn't have to get a sign of what he was supposed to do. And the fact was that he wasn't used to such decisions. The only decisions he had made purely for himself in his life had been to run from his Aunt and Uncle when he turned seventeen and to join the Quidditch League after the war.

Now he had a choice. Or so it seemed. Harry was weighing the fact that his decision wouldn't only affect him. There would be the impact on the fans, of course, but more importantly, the impact on the students. Who was he to decide that he was fit for teaching them? He knew by experience that the years in Hogwarts were crucial in a wizard's life. Wasn't it a little presumptuous of him to believe he belonged there, teaching the next generation of wizards? Those questions had been holding back his decision for days, now, despite the reassurance of his friends and Parvati's support.

He was actually hoping that his trip to Hogwarts would help him make up his mind. So the last days of practice before the Christmas break were like a blur to him. The day came quickly and he went home from the stadium only to collect and few things to wear, grab the presents he had bought for his friends, and change, before he apparated to Hogsmeade. As he strolled through the streets of the wizarding village, he realized that he was a little early for his meeting with Hermione and Ron, at the gates. So he made a detour and passed by Ginny's little cottage, before to finally reach Parvati's house. He hoped she was back from work.

She opened the door almost immediately, when he knocked, smiling at seeing him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in Hogwarts, by now?"

"I'm on my way there, but I thought I could drop by to say hello. I'm a little early, anyway," he said. "I hope it's not a bad time."

"Not at all," she smiled, before to grab his hand and pull him inside.

Once she had closed the door, she kissed him deeply. He smiled to her when they broke it. It still felt nice, which was good, because with the previous girls he had dated, even kissing could get old, when you weren't into it.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Dull," said Parvati. "But Lavender tricked me into planning a party here tomorrow night, so I guess it wasn't a complete waste. You're invited of course… you, Hermione, Ron. If Ginny feels up to it, she's welcome, as well. It will be mostly friends from school and a few people from work."

"I'll tell them," said Harry. "Didn't you tell me you were friends with Fleur?"

"Yes," said Parvati. "Why? Is she here, too?"

Harry nodded.

"She and Bill arrived from Egypt yesterday with Nymphea," he said.

"Oh, I love that baby," said Parvati, giggling in spite of herself. "Well, tell the whole Weasley tribe they are invited. If the twins show up, that'd turn my party into a major social event, so why not?"

Harry smiled at that. The twins, being the successful businessmen and the party animals they were, had gathered quite a reputation in the social circles in London. A party with the Weasley twins could very well grant you the pages of Witch Weekly. A party with the twins and Harry Potter… Harry shuddered at the thought.

He kind of lost interest in the social pleasantries when he looked at Parvati and detailed her outfit. He smiled.

"Are these your work clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she replied.

"You look smashing in them," he said, sliding his arms around her waist and claiming another kiss.

He could feel her smile against his lips.

"Aren't you supposed to meet someone?" she asked.

"I don't seem to care, right now," he chuckled, with a quick peck at her lips.

"Oh no, you don't, Potter," she laughed. "Remember what I said about your care for others being attractive? Don't you lose that trait on me, now. The party is tomorrow, so I'll see you there, right?"

"Absolutely," said Harry.

After a moment spent in good byes, Harry was off again, heading to the Grids of Hogwarts Castle. The night had fallen over the snowed in village and the Christmas lights cast an enchanting atmosphere over the little town. Harry could hear the sounds of music in the Three Broomsticks in the distance. He hoped the good mood wouldn't be disrupted by some accident, although, so far, none had been reported outside of London, which was weird and went against the theory that England was reached by the wave caused by the Chaos Rift in Asia. Harry remembered that he wanted to discuss this with Dumbledore and maybe Alexander, while he would stay in Hogwarts.

He reached the Gates and found Ron waiting for him, alone.

"Is your dear spouse late?" he asked.

"Late? She's already in there, what do you think?" laughed Ron. "Something to see with McGonagall, apparently… What kept you?"

"Made a detour by Parvati's," said Harry.

"Smart move," commented Ron, grinning. "When you're in your girl's neighbourhood, drop by."

Harry smiled.

"We're waiting for Ginny, then?" he asked.

"Yep," said Ron. "Hermione wants her around the most she can, after what has happened with that jerk. So even if she stays in her home in here, she'll be eating with us in the Castle."

"Why? Is she that bad?" he asked, worried that he might have missed sign of a serious depression in his friend.

"No, but you know Hermione," said Ron, with a shrug. "She starts to worry about Ginny the way Mum worries about everyone including you. She's a mother in the making, I can tell you."

"As if you would mind," said Harry, teasingly.

"It's true that I wouldn't mind having kids with 'Mione, but it's not in the plan to end up married with a mix of my Mom and McGonagall. So I'm starting the resistance, right now."

Harry shook his head, amused by his friend's joke. It was true that the idea of Hermione on her way to become a Hogwarts teacher made perfect sense. She seemed overjoyed by this, so why did it seem so troubling for him to consider the same?

* * *

"I didn't think I would be worried about this," admitted Hermione. "But I'm a little concerned about my first confrontation with classes."

Professor McGonagall had one of her discrete smiles as they walked through the courtyard of Hogwarts. Minerva, as Hermione had now resolved to call her, was giving her a tour that showed her places no student was supposed to know about. Her study of the Marauder's map had given her an intimate knowledge of the Castle, but it was fascinating to see it on the teacher's side.

"Let me confess something that should never reached the ears of a living student," said Minerva. "I was petrified on my first year as a teacher. I could barely face my classroom, even when it was empty. Trust me, it passes."

"I can only hope," said Hermione.

"The thing is, Hermione," said Minerva, "you will have to face classes that will have chosen the subject. Arithmancy is an optional class taken from the third year. And you know very well that it is difficult enough to discourage the slackers. That should spare you the most inept elements of the student body."

Hermione had a cunning grin.

"Whereas you have to face them all," she said.

Minerva feigned a shudder.

"Frankly, my dear, I may have no fear of disciplining them," she said. "But sometimes, it's the incompetence of these students that is quite terrifying."

Hermione chuckled.

"Were we a bad group to teach?" she asked, after a while. "I mean back then, when I was in school here?"

"I will admit that I was worried that some of your lot would never pull through," Said Minerva with a kind smile. "Although you were never an issue, of course, Hermione. But some of your housemates were quite discouraging, in their first years."

"Let me guess," said Hermione. "Harry and Ron."

"Not quite," said Minerva. "I know they have never been as focused as you, but I had seen quite fast that they had the talent needed to make it through their studies. Although I'm a little disappointed that Harry didn't fulfill my vow of making him an Auror."

"He did need to get away form that line of work," said Hermione. "Although I found out recently… did you know that the Minister had made Harry an honorary Auror?"

"Did he?" said Minerva.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I think not even Harry knows it. He's on the lists of Auror Personnel, though."

"Amazing," said Minerva, thoughtfully. "But back to the subject, it was more Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Longbottom I was worried about. I was actually more proud about Longbottom getting his NEWTS than Harry, because there had been some doubts in my mind at some point. How is he doing, by the way?"

"Neville? He's doing great," said Hermione. "He's very busy, because the laboratory he's been hired in is expanding, right now. He could very well lead his own division very soon. And there are rumours that he could get married very soon to Luna."

"That's excellent," said Minerva. "I was quite fond of him, though I was forced to play harsh. He reminded me so much of his father, you know. Frank was the kindest person you could imagine. I heard Neville has managed to get an advanced Potion degree after Hogwarts. I wonder what Severus would have to say about that."

"Probably that there has been some cheating involved, or that I was whispering answers over his shoulder," said Hermione, smiling. "How did Professor Snape react to my hiring?"

"He hasn't voiced any objection," said Minerva. "I think he is honest enough to recognize your talent and admit your qualification as a witch."

"I imagine he's saving up his objections for Harry's appointment," said Hermione.

"Unfortunately, you may be right," said Minerva, sadly. "I don't think we can expect the feud between Snape and Potter to end any time soon," she sighed.

"You seem to regret it," said Hermione.

"I sometimes wonder what would have happened if James Potter and Severus hadn't loathed each other so much," said Minerva. "Despite their sorting, they had more in common than they cared to admit, their wits being the most obvious. Both brilliant students, both born in families that had high expectations for them, and a certain way to think outside the box. They were only bested in studies by Harry's mother. If their feud hadn't started so early or if they had found a way to resolve it, I wonder if Severus would have been drawn to the Death Eaters. I think a few things might have turned differently, had James and Severus not been bitter enemies."

"I still wonder how children could hate each other so much," said Hermione.

"Your relationship with Draco Malfoy should show you it is possible," said Minerva. "In the end, children can be as extreme as adults, but grudges like that take their toll more heavily when it starts so young."

She was about to go on, when she saw a pair of students coming their way in the corridor.

"Ah, pay attention to those two, Hermione," she said.

Hermione detailed the two children, a boy and a girl, who had been adjusting their behaviour, at the teacher's approach. What had been an animated stroll with a lot of laughter and some pushing around involved had turned into a cautious attempt at being dignified. Hermione noticed the blue ties of Ravenclaws, first years, by the looks of them…

Minerva winked at Hermione and her tone shifted clearly. She was more like the stern teacher Hermione had known in her school years, when she addressed the students.

"Going somewhere, Mr Malcolm? Miss McDougall?" she asked.

"We were heading for the library, Professor," said the young boy, confidently. "We thought of doing a little research before dinner."

"I see," said Minerva, without emotion. "Mrs. Granger-Weasley, I would like you to meet Miss Kieran McDougall and Mr. Ian Malcolm, two of our promising first years… that is if they can learn to stay out of trouble," she added with a very intense look directed at Ian, whose chest had been starting to puff up in pride.

He shifted to a more humble pose that looked only half-sincere. He had a cheeky smile for the Head of Gryffindor. Hermione could see that he had quite a spirit. Ian Malcolm. The name ringed a bell, somehow, and then she remembered.

"Oh," she said. "He is Alexander's pupil, isn't he?"

"Yes, indeed," said Minerva, still very "McGonagall" in her tone.

"Alex… Professor Lockenburn has agreed to try and tame me," said Ian. "If that's even possible," he added with a toothy grin to Minerva.

Hermione saw that her mentor's frown was feigned, but it had an impact on Ian's young friend, who elbowed him in the ribs.

"Watch the attitude, Ian!" she said on a whisper that Hermione caught anyway.

"Right you are, Miss McDougall," said Minerva. "Hermione, Miss McDougall, here, is the top of her year, so far. Her grades exceed even yours, at the same age."

"Is that so?" said Hermione, smiling to the girl who had turned a deep shade of red.

Hermione was both impressed by the achievement and a little annoyed that someone had bested her, this way. But she dismissed the annoyance and smiled in approval.

"Well, I hope I will have you in my class, someday," she said.

"Children", said Minerva, "Mrs. Granger-Weasley will join our staff next year."

"Oh," said Ian, smiling. "You're the mysterious teacher who will replace Professor Vector, then? Hmmm, no one will have seen that coming," he muttered for himself.

"What was that, Mr. Malcolm?" asked Minerva.

"Never mind, Professor," he said, with another cheeky smile. "Student's stuff, I'm sure it would bore you to death."

"Ian!' hissed Kieran, in warning, her eyes still glued to the floor.

Minerva rolled her eyes, which was very unusual for her in front of students.

"I think the taming will be difficult," she said. "Anyway, off you go, children. We wouldn't want to keep you from the books in the Library, would we?"

"Have a good evening," said Hermione.

"You too, Ma'am," said Ian, brightly, as Kieran, still blushing, was mumbling the same.

The two kids were off and Hermione turned to Minerva.

"The boy has spunk," she commented.

"That he has," confirmed Minerva. "Ian is… I'd say he reminds me of Alexander but you don't know him that well."

"I've met him at the reunion," said Hermione. "He seems a decent fellow."

"Oh, he is, but you know… a different set of rules applies to him," said Minerva. "It's like his own magic is affecting his personality. I mentioned James Potter and Severus' ability to think outside the box. Alexander never truly thinks inside the box. He is quite the free spirit, unpredictable, and Mr. Malcolm seems to share some of his traits."

"You see any potential trouble?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, he will need to be watched, but for his own sake, rather than other's," said Minerva. "Ian is very bright, hence his sorting in Ravenclaw. But he's showing some sides that remind me somehow of the Weasley twins and the Marauders. Consider that even being in first year, he has

shown himself as the most apt spy I've ever seen. There isn't a rumour, whether it would come from the staff or the students that he hasn't heard of. He has this way to build contacts. Many people confide in him. Whenever a bet is on, he's running the pool."

"Is that good?" asked Hermione, a little worried.

"Well it all depends on the way Ian will use this information," said Minerva. "And I do not think we need to worry about that. Ian has come spontaneously to Albus when he heard something really serious. And two weeks ago, a very nasty rumour had started to run the Castle about one of our young Gryffindor third year. As soon as Ian got wind of it, it suddenly died out and the Hufflepuff student at the start of it suddenly lost all credibility. I have no proof, but I'm convinced Ian had something to do with it."

Hermione was astounded.

"But he's eleven," she said.

"Hermione," said Minerva with a kind smile. "When you were eleven, you, Harry and Ronald took on a Mountain Troll.

"That wasn't really planned," said Hermione.

"Oh, I know that," replied Minerva. "Like I know you were covering for your friends, when you said it was your fault in the first place," she added, striking Hermione mute in shock. "I may not have seen your little adventure to find the Philosopher's Stone coming, but a few things I just chose to let pass."

Hermione smiled.

"So that's the secret? Knowing when you can let a kid's mischief pass and when to step in?"

"Pretty much," said Minerva, smiling. "In Mr. Malcolm's case, we should let him use his skills to help his fellow students rather than enforce rules on him that could make him want to bend them even more. He's currently establishing a deep relationship with Alexander. I think this should be enough to keep him out of trouble."

"What about the girl?" asked Hermione. "You said to pay attention to the two of them."

"Oh yes," said Minerva. "Kieran McDougall is a genius. Very much like yourself."

"That is pretty exaggerated," said Hermione. "I've never considered myself to be a genius."

"Oh, don't we know that," chuckled Minerva. "You have to understand us, Hermione. You and Harry have been offered teaching positions. Despite Albus' open mind, you are the youngest people this job has ever been offered to. He did it with different reasons for each of you. Harry is the most talented wizard of the century, when it comes to resist evil and darkness. Beyond the issues of fate, he has a talent for it. So he is the best choice, no matter how young he is, to teach students how to face the dark arts and prevail. I sincerely hope that he will see it that way and accept Albus' offer. As for you, are you aware that your final grades in your NEWTS are the highest Hogwarts as seen in a century? Even Tom Riddle, in his brilliance, hasn't reached such a level. You are the most intelligent and savant woman I have been lucky enough to teach. That's why you've been offered this job. Professor Vector and I both agree that you belong in Hogwarts, to enrich our knowledge in magic. You know that Arithmancy isn't a strenuous course, in terms of hours. You will have a rather impressive amount of free time. What do you plan to do with it?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, still blushing from so much praise. "Probably some research."

"Exactly," said Minerva. "Some research, with the whole Library of Hogwarts at your disposal and no one to stop you from exploring the secrets of Magic. We aren't simply teachers, Hermione. You have seen that my curriculum evolves with each passing year, because Transfiguration isn't written in stone. Filius Flitwick comes up with new spells almost every year and you know the kind of work it takes. I mean no disrespect for your current career, but a mind like yours belongs in Hogwarts, not in an office writing down magic Law."

Hermione had a shy smile.

"Well, I'll admit that the more time passes, the more I'm thrilled with the prospect," she said. "But about Kieran…"

"She is like you, in many ways," said Minerva. "Gifted, bright, eager to learn. I have rarely seen such a potential in a young witch. The last one was you. I think that one day, Kieran McDougall could do really great things."

Hermione nodded to show that she understood. As Minerva was leading her on the rest of the tour, her mind kept returning to that little girl, with curly hair and clear eyes, wondering what kind of things Fate had in store for a child like that. And the idea that she would be here to see it was, indeed, thrilling.

"So you have met Alexander at the Reunion," said McGonagall. "It's amazing to think that your paths have never crossed before."

"Well, I think he was friends with some of the Weasley brothers, while he was at school," said Hermione. "But that's it."

* * *

"Alexander Lockenburn," said a drawling voice from the door of his office.

It was a familiar voice, which was concealing amusement. Familiar enough for Alexander to raise his eyes from the very ancient and very fascinating book he was reading. It was a work on Chaos Forces, one of the only that was available in Hogwarts Library, and it had been written by Venansius Cabrera, a wizard who had been a confirmed Entropist in his time, which had valued him the nickname of "Blow-it-all". The reading of this was so fascinating that Alexander had trouble to stop. But the voice made him react however. Charlie Weasley was standing at the entrance of his office, leaning against the door frame. He was smiling broadly.

"I was wondering if you could join us for dinner."

Alexander laughed and looked at the Hourglass. It was half past nine and he was late for dinner. He got out his armchair and exited his office, greeting Charlie warmly.

"How are you?"

"Pretty good. Corina and I just got from Romania, so Professor McGonagall asked me if I could try and drag you down for you to eat a little for a change. I'm quoting her directly, of course."

Alexander sneered.

"She takes care of me better than I do," he admitted. "Who's Corina?"

"You don't know? She's my fiancée."

"No kidding! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Kid," said Charlie. "I met her during my studies over in Romania. She's as fascinated by Dragons as I am, so we got along very quickly and nicely. And what about you, Kid? "

Alexander hit him lightly in the shoulder.

"Stop calling me Kid, Weasley!" he cried, feigning a childish tone.

Charlie was now shorter than he was, but still he was endlessly calling him "Kid," like he was doing in Hogwarts.

"You avoid my question, Lockenburn," mocked Charlie. "Did you finally pick up the courage to ask that pretty Irish girl out?"

"Yes," said Alexander with a grin. "Two months ago."

"You've always taken your sweet time, haven't you?" Charlie's comment went out with a laugh.

"When it's worth the wait…" said Alexander. "So any interesting news about Dragons?"

"They've been really disturbed these days," said Charlie. "After that rampage you went on in Mongolia, and all the effects it had, I was kind of expecting it, though."

"Was it serious?"

"Nah! They just got madder than usual during the mating season," Charlie said. "But I'm surprised to hear that there have been some chaotic phenomena around here. It's too early. We just got hit by the tide you've created in Mongolia. You should have been spared the trouble for two or three more years."

"Yes, I know," said Alexander. "Incidents seem to only take place in London, for now, so I'm starting to think this isn't related, though it looks familiar. It could be linked to Chaos, as well, but maybe there is only a person behind this."

"You think of the Intruder here? Dad told me about it."

"Yes, there's him and there's also the emergence of a young Entropist like Ian. His gifts are growing recently. Maybe something did exacerbate them. With two more identified Chaoticians, I wonder if something hasn't happened to magic after the Rift was closed."

"You have any idea of what it could be?" asked Charlie.

"Not yet," said Alexander grimly. "But I hope to find soon."

"If you ever need help…" began Charlie.

"That's nice, Charlie, but I already have all the help I could want. The teachers here are really helpful and the Ministry is sending elements to Professor McGonagall on a regular basis. Even Harry potter offered to give me a hand."

"Harry's involved with this?"

"He came to help for the Intrusion, so he's interested in the problem. I guess he's bound to be a part of all the troubles around Hogwarts."

"Nothing surprising when it comes to Harry," said Charlie.

"I don't know him as much as you do, but I guess that must be true," said Alexander.

They were reaching the Great Hall, now.

"Alright, Kid, let me introduce you to my Fiancée!" said Charlie enthusiastically, and they dropped the worrying subjects.

* * *

The worrying subjects were slightly approached during dinner, and Harry had the opportunity to discuss things with Alexander, after the students had left the Hall to go to bed. They spoke a little about the Intruder, but the spirit wasn't there. They abandoned the subject rather quickly and went back on more relaxed subjects, like Quidditch or the way Alexander's lessons with Ian were going.

"Apparently, my pupil is highly motivated and he's really hard working. So he has made a lot of progress since we started to work together. I'm really impressed by his work. But at the same time, he seems to be an honourable trouble maker."

"Well," interfered Professor McGonagall, as she took one seat facing the group of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Alexander. "I must say that his recognition as a Chaotician has at least succeeded in giving Mr. Malcolm some self-confidence. He is quite popular now among the other students."

"Are you talking about Ian?" asked Professor Flitwick, joining them.

"I was saying he has grown more confident since the beginning of his lessons with Alexander," explained Professor McGonagall, kindly.

"That's for sure!" said Flitwick on his high pitched voice. "His housemates have been a huge support, as well. They back him up like he's some kind of hero for them. So it's easier for him to set up his networks to gather rumours, get information and plot pranks and bets…"

Flitwick seemed to be pretty amused by all that, but Harry was bemused.

"A hero?" he asked.

"Yes," confirmed Flitwick, pleasantly. "You see, since you left the school, Mr. Potter, there have been really few events to draw attention on one House or another, if we make exception for the following year and the whole mess with Archibald Conway. Since then, nothing really noticeable happened. The revelation of Ian's gifts was a very special event. And for the first time, in years, that happens in Ravenclaw. I'm sorry, Minerva, but the fact is that your House has been predominant for so many years that we enjoy a little attention. Even Alec Ramsay, who stopped Conway, was in Gryffindor."

"I wouldn't deny you that right to some attention, Professor," said McGonagall with a discreet smile. "I have no business in preventing any House to get some credit. That means as long as Slytherin doesn't win the House Cup. At least for some time."

"Do you have any more trouble with the Slytherins?" asked Hermione, startled.

"Not really," said McGonagall. "But you see, my dear, there are still some students here who were in their first year when Draco Malfoy led his classmates into rebellion. I don't say they're all like this bunch of traitors (her voice marked a little change when she said that). But before I admit another victory of Slytherin in the House Cup, these ones will have to leave the school. But on the whole, we have no problems with Slytherin House. Professor Snape his holding them rather tightly."

"I'm sure he does," muttered Ron. "He doesn't want any more incidents with his students. You imagine the scandal if he loses control over them again?"

"If that happens, Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall, "I would personally make sure that only three Houses would remain in Hogwarts."

It was so unusual from Professor McGonagall to talk like this that Harry wondered how many Slytherins were still in Hogwarts with their ideas of Ambition over Law and Honour.

"But I must admit that the first years of Slytherin are doing pretty well, this year," said McGonagall on a lighter tone.

"Who's in the lead for the Cup?" asked Hermione.

"Ravenclaw," said Flitwick gleefully. "But Gryffindor is right behind and I'm afraid that with a Quidditch team like they have this year, and the amount of points the Quidditch cup will give them, the Cup will soon be theirs again."

"You must absolutely meet our young Seeker, Harry," said McGonagall with restrained pride. "She reminds me of your way of flying. She's a natural, and she's amazing. She never lost a match since she's in the team."

"Does she wants to make a career of it?" asked Harry.

"I think so. Why?"

"Because I'm looking for someone who could take my place in London when my contracts ends there. In which year is she?"

"Sixth"

"That would be perfect. My contract will end just after she graduates. So I could come up with a replacement for the Falcons, in case I leave them. So they won't lose their rank just because I'm gone."

"Don't you think she would be too young to enter the league so soon? You waited two years before to get in Quidditch League," said McGonagall.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I've met a seeker who entered the league just after she had left Hogwarts, and she's pretty tough. She almost got the snitch under my nose, last time I played her. I don't know if you heard about her. She's the Hentown Seeker, Melanie Swanheart."

"Of course, we heard about her. She was our seeker, two years ago. And you won't find it surprising that our new seeker is her young sister, Caroline. She's even better than Melanie."

"Then she's fitted for the League," concluded Harry. "I'd really like to meet her."

"I could arrange that," said Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Caroline Swanheart was as short as her sister, Melanie, but that was the only resemblance they shared. She had black hair and brown eyes, and tanned skin. Melanie was rather pale and blonde. She was quite pretty for her age, noticed Harry with very detached eye. She seemed really excited when she took seat in front of Harry for Breakfast, at Professor McGonagall's request. The Castle had already emptied the day before of all the departing students, and most of the seats in the Great Hall were vacant. Only a few students were having their breakfast, and the group the Weasleys were forming was by far the largest of the Hall. Hermione and Ginny had not joined Ron and Harry, yet. Caroline gave Harry a shy smile, her face red in embarrassment and excitement to meet such a famous Quidditch player. Harry smiled back, trying to put her at ease.

"So," he said, pouring some pumpkin juice in a glass and offering it to her. "I heard you didn't lose one match since you entered the team."

"Well, I've been only playing for two years, because my sis' was the Seeker before me, but yes, I never missed the snitch, so far."

Harry nodded approvingly. He was amused by the fact that there was genuine pride in her voice.

"I played against you sister," he said. "She's really good."

Caroline's face went a little grim. But she still smiled.

"Yes, she is," she said.

Harry understood quickly that there was a competition between the two sisters and that Caroline may not like to be remembered endlessly of her sister's talent. But it was necessary for Harry's next argument.

"Professor McGonagall assures me that you're even better than her," he said casually.

"She does?" exclaimed Caroline, surprised.

"Yes," said Harry. "I trust her judgment on this matter, so I'd like to see you fly. And if that's alright with you, I would like to arrange a meeting with Kate Trueheart, my coach."

"In London?"

Harry nodded.

"My contract ends in the end of next season. You will graduate from Hogwarts by this time. If my coach is convinced by your way of flying, and if you can do a training course during your holidays, you could either be reserve or replace me in the team at the Seeker position."

"Me, Seeker for the London Falcons?"

Caroline couldn't believe her luck. It was like a dream come true. Even as a reserve, one did not enter a team like the Falcons like that. Harry smiled to encourage her.

"But first, I must see how you fly. I think we could set up a little training session during the week. What do you think?"

"Wow, that'd be great!" said Caroline beaming. "Thank you so much, Mr. Potter!"

"Please! Spare me with the Mr. Potter," pleaded Harry. "I'm not that old, you know."

The laugh Caroline let out showed she was so excited by the prospect of playing for London that she was forgetting to be shy. She took her leave from them, to announce the news to her friends. Ron threw Harry an inquisitive look.

"You're not giving her false hopes, are you?" he asked.

"No," said Harry truthfully. "When I told Kate of Dumbledore's proposal, she told me that she was considering making an offer to Melanie Swanheart to join London, either as a reserve, or as my replacement. If Caroline is as good as Professor McGonagall says, I think we can get a quite impressive Seeker right under the other teams' nose."

"You realize that for her, that means a life's opportunity?"

"It's Christmas," said Harry casually.

He winked at this friend and they both started to laugh. They were still at it when Hermione finally joined them with Ginny. She looked at them suspiciously.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"That would be definitely too long, dear," said Harry between two chokes.

* * *

Later on the Sunday afternoon, Harry paid a visit to the office of Professor Armstrong. When he entered the now familiar office, he noticed that many things had changed in this place. There were more book shelves, filled up with books such as "Training in Protection" or "Duelling Wizards: What you have to know".

"Ah, Mr. Potter," said a voice from behind the huge pile of volumes covering the high desk. "Come in, please."

Harry stepped into the office. He noticed a covered cage, in which he could hear sounds that indicated a Hinkypunk and he passed before an aquarium, in which was swimming a grindylow.

"I see you recognize some things in here," said Professor Armstrong, rising from behind the book pile.

Harry had been looking interested by the books around him. He turned to see the Teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was a tall man, with a face which seemed to have been cut in stone. He had a very strong chin and a pointed nose, which made him look like some bird of prey. He had long grey hair that was going silvery at the temples. And so was his long beard. He had sparkling little eyes, and Harry, gazing at them, could see a great profound intelligence and a great wisdom.

An old friend of Dumbledore, Professor Armstrong had been fighting Dark creatures in Eastern Europe for years when the Second War had begun. He had joined immediately the Order of the Phoenix to fight Voldemort and his followers. After Harry's victory over the Dark Lord, Dumbledore had offered him the job of teaching the Defence against the Dark Arts. Armstrong had accepted and had been teaching for five years now, which was the official record for lasting in the position.

"So," said Armstrong with a mischievous smile, indicating the whole place by a circular look. "You think that office could attract you?"

Harry smiled. He took one of the Books off the desk. He had seen it before, in the room of Requirement, during the DA sessions. He put it back.

"Well, it seems we have a very similar vision of what a Defence class should be," he said.

Armstrong had a smile.

"That's why Albus thought of you to take over the job from me," he said. "He likes the way I teach Defence and he wishes this line to be carried on after I'm gone. I must say that your job with the DA sessions was amazing, especially for a fifth year. Did you know that some students tried to create another group like yours?"

"No, I didn't," said Harry, rising his eyebrows.

"Well, I had to put a stop to it, since their goals weren't as clear as yours. Anyway, I wanted to know if you considered Albus' offer."

"In fact, I admit that this is an attractive prospect," said Harry. "But I'm concerned on whether I'm able to teach on a more regular basis. It's a very important subject. I wouldn't want to mess it up."

"But that's because it's really important that you are a perfect fit for this job. We need somebody who's aware of the stakes. And if you allow me, I don't see who could understand the importance of Defence better than you. And, concerning your teaching skills, I heard that all the members of the original DA achieved at least an E in their O. "

Harry fought his embarrassment at so much praise.

"I'm quite sure you'll be able to manage," said Armstrong. "But Professor Dumbledore thinks this would be a good idea for you to come and assist in some lessons, next year. That means if you accept his offer.

"I think I could let myself be convinced," admitted Harry with a smile. "But can I ask you why you want so badly to leave. You seem to be a very popular teacher and a very efficient one."

"To tell the truth, I accepted Albus' offer for the job, because I knew he needed someone to fill in after Professor Bishop's demise. But I'm not like Albus, Harry you don't mind if I call you Harry? I'm an adventurer. And even if I'm really happy here, I'm starting to feel the wanderlust again. This is my curse. But I'm also aware that we need to find a good replacement for me. As soon as I am reassured on your way to handle the Course Syllabus, I'll be ready to go."

Harry's eyebrows shot up again, at the use of such an old-fashioned word as Syllabus. Armstrong noticed it and smiled.

"And I'm also getting too ancient for such a job. I will be soon out of fashion for a class of first years, Mr. Potter. I really need to hand over the charge."

As Harry was getting down from Armstrong's office, after taking his leave from the Defence teacher, he walked by a group of students that had assembled in the courtyard. They seemed to be practicing some spell. Interested, he stepped closer to the group and looked on. They seemed to be working on a leg-locker jinx, which prompted Harry to step in, until he realised they were actually working on the shielding spell, since the one who had been caught by the curse was freed immediately and encouraged to try again. After a second try, Harry decided to step in, this time. He smiled as he walked to them.

"If I may," he said. "You should insist a little more on the last part of the incantation."

Everyone turned to look at him, with eyes like saucers. He waited for them to recover, but used the moment of silence to join the student that was practicing. He took place by his side, and pulled out his wand.

"The 'go' in 'protego' must be accentuated a little more, even when you say it quickly," he said. "And also, you should wave your wand slightly higher, because it impacts the width of the shield."

The student, a Hufflepuff, was drinking his every word. Harry nodded for the one who had cast the spells.

"Give it a go", he said.

"On you, Sir?" said the other one, a Ravenclaw that looked astonished at the idea.

"Well, yes," said Harry. "So that… er… what's your name?"

"Corey, Sir," said The Hufflepuff.

"So that Corey can see the difference between what I do and what he does," said Harry. "Go on."

The Ravenclaw student seemed unsure, but he raised his wand anyway and waved at him.

"_Locomotor Mortis_," he said.

"_Protego_!" countered Harry, making a clear move for the benefit of Corey.

The curse exploded on the shield, without any damage.

"I suggest you stick to that wave for the moment," said Harry. "Because it dispels the jinx, without reflecting it, which is an entirely different matter. Come on, let's try it again, shall we, Corey?"

Corey nodded, a new resolve in his eyes. He faced his Ravenclaw friend and readied his wand.

"_Locomotor Mortis_," enounced the other boy, but Corey had already moved.

"_Protego_!" he snapped, and the spell exploded, harmless on his shield.

Harry nodded in approval, while Corey's friends were clapping and he was given a few slaps on the back, to congratulate him.

"See?" said Harry. "You can do it."

The group was still very attentive to what he was saying, so Harry began to show them a few tricks he had learned about the way to hold a wand, and how the various grips could affect the way spells worked. Harry was what the theory called a Shifter, meaning he had no problem changing his hold on his wand to adapt to the purpose of the spell. Most wizards were keeping a single grip. Harry mentioned that his best friend Ron used a grip that was called the Summoner's, palm up and the wrist twisted at the starting position, that Dumbledore was a shifter but that Professor Flitwick favoured his Enchanter's hold, which looked like holding a conductor's baton. The students, particularly the Ravenclaws, looked fascinated. Harry smiled when he saw one of the mirror his grips as he was demonstrating them. He even corrected him on the way the bottom of his wand rested against his little finger.

Harry caught a glimpse of Dumbledore, looking at them by a window, three stories above them. He had a half smile at the idea that Dumbledore was probably very pleased to be proved right. And now that he had been caught in the mood, Harry was honest enough to admit that doing this felt very nice. Well, he had come to Hogwarts hoping for help to make his decision. If that didn't help him, he didn't see what could.

* * *

"Harry, I would like to know something," asked Mrs. Weasley, at lunch. "I know it's your private life, of course, but I wouldn't like you to suffer from rumours…"

"Rumours?" asked both Harry and Ron.

Hermione had a light chuckle and threw them a copy of Witch Weekly over the table.

"People pages again, Harry," she said.

"Well, if these rumours are unfounded, you should really put a stop to it right now," Mrs. Weasley went on.

Harry sensed that she was very interested by the rumours but that she did not dare to ask him. Ron sniggered and opened the magazine at the People Pages.

"Wow! They're fast!"

He pointed to an article with a small photo of Harry, who once again was smiling uncomfortably.

_WILL HARRY POTTER'S MYSTERIOUS ROMANCE ACTUALLY LAST, THIS TIME?_

_As we feared it for the numerous fans of Harry Potter, it seems like he's involved in a relationship. We confirmed that he has been seen in a restaurant of Hogsmeade, very recently, enjoying a romantic dinner with a young lady. A kiss seems to have been shared at some point, confirming that this was a date. Witnesses swear it was the same person that was accompanying him in the Diamond Cloak in October. Since the sightings of Mr. Potter with the same witch on his arms more than twice in a roll, we wish to wish him good luck. Hopefully, he will finally manage to make a relationship last, this time._

_Once again, we have been unable to identify the person who was enjoying Mr. Potter's Company, but witnesses state that she's very beautiful and that the two of them seemed in a very romantic mood. Let's just hope that Mr. Potter will succeed in keeping the mood romantic. Many reports indicate that if Mr. Potter is a talented wizard, and arguably the most eligible bachelor in England, he's not the most romantic person in the world._

"I can't believe this!" said Harry in anger.

"So it's rumours?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry raised his eyes to her. She seemed torn between her curiosity on his love life and her respect of his privacy. But Harry knew her curiosity was only an effect of her care and concern for him. He found her hesitation amusing. But what he didn't like at all was the way Witch Weekly was exposing his private life, and they dared to judge the way he handled his relationships?

"No," he said. "It's not a rumour. But the way they give themselves the right to pass judgment on the way I should behave is unacceptable!" he added, waving the magazine angrily.

Mrs Weasley was suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Harry knew she was feeling guilty for her curiosity. She was afraid he would mistake it with indiscretion. He smiled to reassure her.

"Molly," he said (he was calling her Molly since Ron's Wedding). "You have the right to know whether I have a girlfriend or not. And it's important to me that you would be one of the first persons to meet her. She'll be here for the Christmas Feast. But actually, you've met her before."

"Have I?" asked Molly.

"Yes, we were in school together," said Harry.

Even if Mrs. Weasley respected his will to secrecy, it seemed that she was now dying out of curiosity. Harry could tell at her expression that she was considering all the girls she knew in Harry's years of Hogwarts. Ron crossed Harry's eyes and rolled his. Harry could understand that. His mother had been really a real plague, hounding him until she found out that Hermione was that famous girlfriend Ron was so hooked on.

"Tell me something, Hermione," asked Harry. "I realize I don't know that. How do you send a Howler?"

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I think the editor of this paper needs some kind of reminder," said Harry with a cruel smile.

* * *

Later that day, Ginny received a letter from a fellow journalist who was writing for Witch Weekly occasionally. Harry was stunned by how quick the Howler had been delivered, but it seemed that Ginny's friend had been there when Harry's Howler had arrived, and that many of his colleagues would like to thank Harry for having been one of the first to come after the editor, a man named Mark Weaselcap.

"He's mostly a jerk," explained Ginny. "He's not really popular among his employees, but Witch Weekly is such a seller that nobody could dare to attack his position and protest directly against his way of working. You sure jumped over a lot of obstacles, by sending this howler directly at him. You usually have to face his Lawyer first."

"What did you say in the Howler?" asked Fred eagerly.

"Basically that he didn't want me to come and visit his office, because that would be very painful. And that I would drop by if any line at all concerning my private life or his troll brained opinion on how I should behave was to be published ever again in his rag. And I maybe wasn't that polite."

"Ouch! That got to hurt in a Howler!" said George, grinning.

"So tonight, we are meeting at Parvati's?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," confirmed Harry, who had settled things with Parvati the day before. "Roughly eight PM".

"I just can't wait to see you together!" she said, fluttering her eyelashes exaggeratedly, an on a high pitched tone. "You two must be soooo cute!"

"Hold it right there, Ginny Weasley," said Harry. "You have lost the right to make fun of my romantic side the day you sent a valentine card to me, carried by a winged dwarf."

Ginny's smile vanished and she took a sulky face.

"Unfair, Potter. This is unfair."

"I'm not exactly seeking an election, so I can be as unfair as I want, honey," said Harry casually.

Ginny stuck out her tongue at him before she started to laugh with him and the twins.

* * *

That evening, near Half past seven, Harry and his friends gathered in the Great Hall, to head out for Parvati's party in Hogsmeade. They had to wait a little longer for Fleur to finally show up. The French witch offered no excuse about being late except that she needed to dress up for the occasion.

"It's not like I can see Parvati so often," she said. "Zis is an event."

Harry had caught Ginny's eye roll and smiled. Although Ginny had learned to accept her sister in law, despite her being way younger than her husband and of course being part Veela, which meant all the men's look turned her way whenever she entered a room. Ginny had learned to go beyond this, but she still insisted that Fleur lacked the simplicity needed to live with the Weasley family. That was a work in progress, since Bill had succeeded in loosening her up somehow.

Harry had no opinion on that. He liked Fleur well enough, and he took some pride that he was one of the few that wasn't distracted by her looks. It was true, though, that tonight's robe was maybe a little too formal for a party with old school friends. For his part, he had chosen casual yet elegant robes, nothing too fancy. He didn't want to embarrass Parvati by his look, but he loathed formal clothes.

They made their way to the Gates and through the village, the twins leading them into a laughing rendition of the Hogwarts' hymn, for no reason. They reached Parvati's door and knocked. While he expected Parvati to open, it was Lavender who appeared at the threshold.

"Excellent!" she said. "You're on time. Come in, come in!"

Harry made his way to the living room, where he waved to Neville, who smiled at him. Dean was in a corner, chatting with Seamus and Terry Boot. Two people Harry had glimpsed in Hermione's office were having a discussion with Susan Bones. Everyon stopped to greet the group of Hogwarts. Parvati showed up and welcomed them all, but with a special attention to Harry, which granted them a lot of cheers and whooping sounds. In fact, there was a whole part of the evening that was dedicated to the teasing of Harry and Parvati about their relationship. Lavender, among others, was still stunned that they were together. And she had voiced her bewilderment soundly enough.

"I mean, I would have thought that Parvati was still holding a grudge after the fourth year fiasco," she told him at some point of the evening.

"That was years ago," said Harry. "Water under the bridge."

"Clearly," said Lavender. "But it was a surprise, you have to admit it."

"I don't deny it," said Harry. "I'm trying not to think too much of what others expect when I'm leading my love life."

"So I've heard," said Lavender. "Word is that sometimes, you should have stayed single instead of going for some girls."

Harry rolled his eyes. Would they ever let it slide?

"Well, now, I know someone who shouldn't be single, though," said Lavender.

"Who would that be?" asked Harry, a little worried that he could guess the answer.

When she was cheerful like that, and apparently a little drunk, Lavender could turn into a terrible creature that his best lessons with Lupin hadn't trained him to face: the matchmaker from hell. And her enthusiasm for others' love lives was kinda freaky.

"Ginny," said Lavender. "It's an awful shame what happened with Jeb. She shouldn't be alone."

"Well, she's better off alone than with that jerk," said Harry. "I think she needs some time to herself."

"Nonsense, Harry," said Lavender. "She took a fall. She needs to get back in the saddle quickly."

"Interesting image," said Harry with a smile.

"Harry! You naughty boy!" laughed Lavender. "Anyway, we should help. Don't you have good picks among your colleagues?"

"Quidditch players? For Ginny? Lavender, be serious a minute!" said Harry.

"Yes, I see, your point," said Lavender. "I may have someone who would be perfect," she added sipping again on her drink, which was not a good idea in Harry's opinion, if Lavender planned to interfere in Ginny's life.

Lavender would need to be sober to attempt such a stunt. But then again, if she had been sober, she wouldn't have come up with the idea in the first place.

"Lavender," he said patiently. "Seriously, drop it. It's not a good idea. Ginny's not a fan of set ups."

"Leave the romance to me, Harry," said Lavender, confidently, oblivious to his warnings. I'll handle it nicely."

"It's your funeral," muttered Harry, moving on to the group of Neville and Seamus, who were chatting with a friend of Terry Boot.

* * *

Hermione had to give Parvati the credit she deserved; she knew how to throw a party. She was having a very nice evening. She had seized her chance to catch up with some old friends that she hadn't seen in ages, and that she had missed during the Reunion. She had planned a lunch with Terry Boot. She had gotten to know him during their common Arithmancy lessons, mainly because it had been the first class in which she hadn't been with Harry and Ron. Terry was a kind, funny young man, with a dry humour that she liked very much. Terry was in Ravenclaw and as such, he had been duly impressed by Hermione's next appointment in Hogwarts. Now a healer, Terry was interning at St Mungo's, and sometimes helped the Aurors as a coroner. Hermione was glad to have reconnected with him.

It was a good evening, on the whole, but Hermione had noticed something. While most of her friends seemed to enjoy the party, Ron playing antics with his brothers and Seamus, Harry hanging out with Parvati and her friends, Ginny seemed to act more and more like a tracked animal. When her best friend walked by her, at some point, Hermione threw her an interrogative look.

"Hide me," whispered Ginny, pleadingly.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"There's this guy that is trying to hit on me," said Ginny, sounding annoyed like rarely before. "I've got to make an escape twice already."

"Who is he?" asked Hermione.

"Some guy Lavender tries to fix me up with," said Ginny, with all the disgust she could express while keeping her voice low, in order not to catch any attention. "Why would she do that? It's like I'm a freaking charity case!"

Neville, who had passed by them, overheard her and offered his sympathies.

"I'm sure she means well," he said, kindly defending Lavender. "Who's the lucky candidate?"

"Some bloke from the Ministry, called Trevor something," said Ginny.

"Not a chance, then," said Neville.

"Why? Do you know him?" asked Hermione.

"Nope," said Neville, with a shrug. "But there's only room for one Trevor in Ginny's heart, right, Gin?" he went on with a wink.

Although Hermione was puzzled, Ginny laughed heartily at that.

"Oh, yes," she said. "Your toad just made it impossible for me to look at another Trevor."

Hermione remembered the croaking batrachian that had been Neville's pet throughout his school years and joined their laughter. But despite Ginny's amusement and the harmless issue of this Trevor, who would forever be compared to a toad, there was something that bothered Hermione. This fix up, during a party hosted by Parvati, was a little suspicious, given what they had talked about recently, regarding Ginny's feelings. So she excused herself, asking Neville to be Ginny's bodyguard, for the time being, to which he agreed with a smile and a salute that reminded of a very strict Scots guard.

She went in search of Parvati and found her, no mistake, with Harry, discussing the League with ernie McMillan and Justin Finch Fletchey. She walked up to them.

"Parvati, could I have a word with you for a minute?" she asked.

Parvati nodded and Harry cocked an eyebrow to Hermione, expected to be told if he was supposed to follow.

"Sorry, Harry, ladies' stuff," she said with a smile.

Harry made a show of bowing in acceptance and the two witched were off to the kitchen. There, Hermione made sure that they were alone, before to turn to Parvati, her face set in determination. It must have been quite a sight, because Parvati made a step back.

"Was it your idea?" asked Hermione, directly.

"Er… could you be only a little more specific?" replied Parvati.

"Lavender is trying to se up a guy with Ginny," said Hermione. "Is it your idea? Are you trying to ensure the competition is out of the way?"

"What? No! Hermione, I… I wouldn't… I didn't know Lav would," began Parvati, before to collect herself. "Who is she trying to…?"

"A guy named Trevor," said Hermione, coldly.

"Trevor Nightfog? No way!" said Parvati, looking astonished. "Is she drunk?"

"Who? Ginny?"

"No, Lavender," said Parvati. "To think Trevor would do for Ginny, she must be drunk."

"Why? Is he a jerk?" asked Hermione.

"A Jerk? No, Trevor is a teddy bear," said Parvati. "But he's… I don't know… dull. I mean dull, for someone like Ginny."

"I see," said Hermione.

She must have looked still suspicious, because Parvati felt the need to go on.

"Look, Hermione," she said. "I know this must look bad. I mean," she lowered her voice before to go on. "First I tell you that I know that Ginny has a thing for my boyfriend and next thing you know, someone tries to set her up during a party of mine. But I swear on whatever you want that it wasn't my idea. I said I trust Ginny and Harry and it's not like she has made her move on him, or something like that."

Hermione nodded, starting to be reassured that her trust in Parvati had been well placed.

"Besides, it would be suicidal to try to fix up Ginny with some guy working in her father's department," said Parvati, with a twisted grin.

Hermione smirked.

"Alright," she said. "I'm sorry if I overreacted, but you know, Ginny… she's like…"

"Your sister?" offered Parvati.

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"I get that," replied the Indian witch.

Harry chose this moment to enter the kitchen. He looked worried, and Hermione knew that look. He was here on damage control.

"Er… Parvati, could you talk to Lavender, please? She won't listen to me."

"About what?" asked Hermione.

"She's been playing matchmaker for Ginny all evening," said Harry, with a roll of eyes. "She's that close to being cursed, I can tell you."

He had shown a tiny space between his thumb and his forefinger.

"Oh for the love of Morgana," sighed Parvati, "It's the last time I let her get drunk in one of my parties."

She walked back into the living room, followed closely by Harry and Hermione. They scanned the guests quickly and found Lavender. Parvati swooped on her in a second.

"What the hex are you doing with Ginny?" she asked in a whisper, and from her tone, she meant business.

Lavender was still flushed from the wine, apparently.

"But… she shouldn't be alone," she stated, like it was obvjous.

"Lavender, honey," said Parvati, patiently. "She just broke up with a jerk! It went as bad as it can. She's probably in a hate-all-males phase, right now."

Lavender's face finally showed some sign of comprehension.

"Oh, a type 2, then?" she said, with a wince.

"Yeah," said Parvati. "A type 2 with a hex involved."

Hermione and Harry threw puzzled looks at each other. Then Hermione turned and treated Parvati's and Lavender's words like she would treat any nonsense.

"What the hell is a type 2 with a hex involved?" she asked.

"It means that the break up wasn't cordial, and it ended with a hex sent at one of the parties," said Lavender with all the seriousness of a teacher, which contrasted with her flushed cheeks and her drawling voice.

"Well, in Ginny's case, you can add a raid from her brother and with two punches to the git," said Harry, smiling.

"A type 3-B, ouch," said Lavender.

"Which is?" asked Hermione, annoyed at her coded language.

"Physical violence and third parties involved," explained Parvati, quickly, aware that Hermione's patience was wearing thin.

"I don't know what frightens me more," said Hermione. "The fact that you have studied through so many break ups that you have a classification system in place, or the fact you've developed it to the point of having a 3-B label."

"Says the girl who had three different ways to sort her books, back in school," snorted Parvati, with a smile. "Anyway, Lav', give it up. Ginny isn't ready to get back out there, and besides, what could have come over you to try and set her up with Trevor? Even if Ginny was the kind of girl you set up with someone... Trevor, seriously?"

"It's just that it's a shame," said Lavender, pouting. "Ginny is such a hottie. She shouldn't be single."

Hermione rolled up her eyes but chose not to comment. But Harry was a little more talkative on the subject.

"First, being single isn't a disease," said Harry. "Second, Ginny's last boyfriend was such a jerk that she needs time. And last, you should put a stop to any of your plans right now, because I can see Ginny seeing red in no time if you keep it up. And that's the health of that Trevor on the line, here. And yours, possibly."

"Okay, I'll go tell Trevor to give Ginny her space," said Lavender.

When she took her next step, she looked a little tipsy. Hermione exchanged a long look with Parvati, who caught her meaning, and nodded.

"Lav, Honey, I'll come with you, so that Trevor understands it the right way," she said. "We don't want him to be upset, do we?"

"Sure," said Lavender, oblivious of Harry, who was trying to hide his smile.

Hermione waited until they were out of sight to look at Harry and they started laughing.

"Setting up Ginny with a quill pusher? She must be drunk," said Harry.

"What are they meddling in, honestly?" said Hermione. "Ginny could get very upset about this kind of things."

"Well, that would have been interesting," said Harry. "I don't think I have ever seen Ginny angry at Lavender. It could have been good sport to watch."

"I prefer to leave some kind of violence where it belongs," said Hermione. "Like on a Quidditch pitch? I heard you've set up a practice, tomorrow?"

"A seeker to evaluate," said Harry, with a wink.

Hermione smiled. If Harry was looking for a successor for his position in London, that meant that somehow, he had made a decision about working in Hogwarts. He may be fooling himself with his doubts, but on a certain level, she thought the choice was made. Her smile turned cunning, but she refused to comment for Harry.

* * *

_Next... Quidditch training, Christmas feast and the pace suddenly quickens..._

_ that's another to tell, and the subject of another fic... posted when this one is done._


	10. The Door Without End

Chapter 8: The Door Without End

* * *

The next morning, Harry and McGonagall had settled as short practice session for the Quidditch players that had remained in the Castle, under the surveillance of Madame Hooch. The Quidditch pitch was entirely covered in snow, but it wasn't enough to stop al the eager young players.

Fortunately, most of the Gryffindor Players were staying for the holidays. So Harry could see the whole group in action, which was important, to judge the ability of a Seeker to play in a team. The Ravenclaw team had accepted, after Flitwick's chat with McGonagall and Harry, to play a little training match so Harry would check on the player's skill. There were two Hufflepuff players, filling in for the missing players, which meant one player in each team.

A little nervous at the idea of flying alone in front of Harry Potter, Caroline Swanheart lost all of her anxiety when she had found out about this match. When it began, she took off lightly and began to circle around the pitch. Harry noticed the grace she was showing in her way of flying.

The few students left in Hogwarts Castle had been drawn out by the action on the Quidditch pitch. And soon, they were all around the field, cheering at the moves of the players. Harry noticed distractedly that there were only one or two Slytherins in the small crowd. But they seemed pretty young and comfortable with the others students.

Harry had to admit that the two teams were very good. The Ravenclaw Seeker was really skilled with the broom. And at some point, he spotted on of the Gryffindor Chaser.

"Professor? Who's this Chaser?" he asked McGonagall.

"Gilliam Gibbons," said McGonagall. "He's the oldest player of the team."

"Gibbons?" repeated Harry, who remembered having seen a young first year of that name sorted at the beginning of his sixth year. "Well, he's become very good."

But he couldn't add anything on Gibbons, because he saw a golden flash of light at some corner of the pitch. And only a second later, he saw Caroline speeding up her way after the snitch. She was performing amazing figures to stick to its course. Harry was following her closely with omnioculars. She seemed to save any moves in order to fly faster. The Ravenclaw Seeker was trying to catch up with her, but it was useless. Beside Harry, Ron let out an appreciative whistle.

"You're right, Professor," he told McGonagall. "She's flying exactly like Harry."

"You've got to be kidding!" protested Harry. "I don't fly that good!"

"That's because you only see it from your broom, mate," said Ron with a grin. "From the stands it looks exactly like that."

Harry was amazed by the performance of Caroline. Of course, she wasn't on a Firebolt, but at the second she caught the snitch, Harry, who was zooming on her, noticed something. As the players were all getting down, he saw what broom she mounted. He walked right at her.

"You're doing all this on an old Silver Arrow?" he asked her, impressed.

She blushed slightly, unsure of what it meant. Harry turned to the other players.

"Would you mind to have another go?" he asked them.

They were all too pleased to get back in the air. But before Caroline and the other players took off, Harry held out his Firebolt to her.

"I think you should try on this one," he said.

Her eyes popped out of her head, and she took the broom with something close to reverence. The other players looked at her with envy, but they took off, without a word. Swanheart mounted the Firebolt cautiously and took off, with a childish joyful look on her face.

As Harry had expected it, this match was even shorter. Less than two minutes after the snitch had been released, Caroline was shooting through the pitch, and caught it as easily as if it had been a sleeping snail. All the Gryffindor players cheered and the others applauded respectfully at her performance.

"I knew it," said Harry under his breath.

When Caroline landed before him, he smiled at her. She was beaming.

"Don't get too excited about it, but it's likely you'll get a job, once you get out of school," he said.

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Absolutely," said Harry.

Caroline made a squeaking sound in delight and jumped at his neck to give him a hug. Then she realized what she was doing and pushed away quickly, apologizing.

"No problem," said Harry, who was feeling more and more like Father Christmas.

The session didn't end at once, after the balls were back in their trunk. There were so many side-looks to Harry's broom that he finally decided to let all the players here have a go on it.

Once this was done, Harry was surely the most popular man ever in the Castle.

* * *

The following day, as the Christmas Feast was being prepared by the Staff, Harry and his friends had gone for a trip in Hogsmeade, to buy some presents. Alexander, on his part, had taken advantage of the fact that Ian was gone on vacation to spend more time with Phyllis.

He was just back from a little wandering in the grounds, whistling happily as he walked by the great corridors, unusually deserted. It was an odd feeling to stride along the Halls without hearing any sound of young voices and the noise that was usually filling the room.

The silence was only broken by Alexander's whistling. But he suddenly crossed path with an ugly floating man. When he saw Alexander, Peeves began to swear and to try and scare Alexander. Apparently, he was willing to try and impress the "new teacher," so he could do whatever he wanted with him afterward.

"Get out of my way, Peeves," said Alexander, on a very patient tone.

The Poltergeist only responded by making a rude sound. Alexander raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and a shock hit Peeves in the face, throwing him in the air, floating upside down, and cursing madly.

Alexander heard a slight chuckle behind him. He turned to see a young boy, dressed in Gryffindor robes. He seemed to be in first year, but Alexander didn't know him. There was something odd about this boy, although Alexander couldn't tell what. The boy was only chuckling.

"Did you like that?" asked Alexander.

The first year only chuckled and turned on his heels to run down the stairs. He disappeared from view. Alexander, bemused, followed him half convincingly. But he only found an empty corridor. How could have he gone? Alexander extended his senses around him, but found no trace of anybody. What was all this about?

Maybe it was a ghost that Alexander didn't know of? After all it was usual stuff here.

He would have to ask Nearly Headless Nick about this boy.

* * *

"You see," said Harry. "The wrist must be a little higher. And the whipping flick of the wrist should happen at the moment you pronounce the 'fy'."

He was back in the courtyard, surrounded by a group of students who had stayed behind for the vacation. They were the ones who had been practicing on the shield spell, the day before. Young Corey Wintrick Was still tutored by his friends and when Harry had walked by them in the afternoon, he had resumed the impromptu training session that he had begun with them earlier.

They were working on the stunning spell, a defence move that Harry had found very effective and safe to use, no matter the age of the fighters. So he was showing them ho to perform it. Corey was making steady progress, and his chest was puffing up in pride each time Harry was making a compliment on his achievements. Harry felt a curious, warm feeling at the idea that he was helping the kid. He was getting back those excellent sensations he had felt back in the days of the DA. And the idea was slowly creeping into his mind. Yes, that would be fine to do this on a daily basis. Harry was slowly admitting that he liked to teach. And like the last time, he caught a glimpse of Dumbledore, looking at him from above. He had a smile. When Hermione joined the little group, he asked her to take over with the counter spell, to end the stunning. Hermione winked at him. Harry had the sneaky feeling that she was making fun of him somehow, because she had that looked that said 'I told you so", a look that she had mastered over the years, so that only Harry would get it. He rolled his eyes, while he was entering the Castle and climbing the stairs to the clock tower, in order to join Dumbledore at the balcony he had been looking on from.

When he reached the elder wizard, Fawkes came to land on the stone railing, with a singing note of greeting to Dumbledore. The Headmaster was distractedly stroking the head of the bird, as Harry joined him.

"Something on your mind, Harry?" he asked.

"Well, since you've been watching me each time I was out with these kids, you must very well know that there is something, Sir," said Harry with a twisted smile. "Did you put these kids up to it, just to prove a point?"

"That would have been so clever of me, Harry," said Dumbledore with a twinkling of his eyes. "I have no false modesty regarding my wits, but I'm afraid that was not my doing. Although I must admit it serves my purpose far better than your chats with Aldwyn. I asked him to convince you to the best of his considerable abilities that you are a good fit for this job, but I think that Mr Wintrick's difficulty with the shielding charm did more to convince you that teaching is something you would like, didn't it?"

"It did," said Harry. "I can't say that I'm completely certain I will accept," said Harry. "I have still some obligations to some people, my club being the most obvious. I must sort out a few things before to give you a definite answer, but I must admit, I'm seeing the appeal clearly, now."

"Good," said Dumbledore. "I wouldn't want you to desert your obligations, Harry. But I'm glad this has at least shown you that you have options regarding the future of your career."

"That's always good to know," said Harry.

"I think Mrs Granger-Weasley is doing a good job at un-stunning the mind of these students," said Dumbledore with a nod to the courtyard, below. "Although, I'm afraid that, on some of the students, her looks may have a far greater impact than her teaching skills."

Harry chuckled at that.

"I think you should go down there, and remind them that if they are caught in the hall, stunning any of their schoolmates, the penalty will be very serious. That's another part of teaching," said Dumbledore. "I will see you at dinner, tonight, Harry."

"Good afternoon, Sir," said Harry, as the old wizard was retreating inside.

Harry's breath formed a white cloud as he stood there, looking over the Hogwarts grounds, thinking that living here would certainly be another appeal, but that he would have to make sure to have warm clothes for the Christmas break.

As he walked down the stairs to join Hermione, he walked into Alexander, who greeted him with a nod.

"So," said Alexander. "Starting to consider a new career, aren't you?"

"It's always possible," said Harry.

"Forget it, Potter, you stand no chance if you even consider turning that offer down," said Alexander with a smile.

"Why would you say that?" asked Harry.

"I have complete faith that Dumbledore can get just anyone to accept to work in Hogwarts," said Alexander. "Without the lure of the castle itself, he has always been very good to use the perfect arguments for each of us. It can be as simple as sending Minerva to convince me or Hermione to join up, or it can be much more intricate, but he'll convince you."

Harry chuckled.

"I guess it's hopeless to try and outwit the man," he admitted. "Not that you would complain about your job, right?"

"Oh, no," said Alexander. "I've been at it for only a few months, but I'm very glad I accepted, by now."

"And Dumbledore didn't put you up to this, of course," said Harry, with a smile.

Alexander seemed to give it a thought.

"Now that you mention it, he could very well have played me to advertise the school to you," he said, his smile turning cunning. "Darn, I played in his hand again!"

"Don't overdo it," said Harry.

"Not my style," said Alexander. "See you tonight, Harry."

"Sure," said Harry, as the Entropist was walking away.

He headed back to the courtyard, to join Hermione and the students.

* * *

"So, you think you can convince Harry to settle down here?" asked Alexander to Minerva.

They were walking down the hall leading to her office, as the evening was drawing near. Alexander's mentor looked at him, curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm well aware that the whole invitation of the Weasley family is an excuse to prepare Hermione for the life in the Castle and convince Harry to accept Dumbledore's offer," said Alexander.

"Are we so obvious?" said Minerva, with a chuckle.

"Obvious? Certainly to me because I've known you a long time," said Alexander. "But at worst, Harry should be flattered."

"Well, Albus truly believes that he would be a right pick to teach Defence," said Minerva.

"No arguments from me," said Alexander. "I guess we'll hear the arguments from Snape, though."

"I was mentioning the subject with Hermione, the other day," admitted Minerva. "He's not very pleased with Dumbledore's idea, indeed."

"No surprise, there, and he certainly wasn't pleased about my appointment as teacher, I assume," said Alexander.

"He was reluctant to accept it, though I do not understand why, given your history…" said Minerva.

"Snape has established as personal ethics to dislike anything stepping out of his conception of what a proper wizard should be," said Alexander. "He just loathes the way I'm not fitting any of his criteria."

"Possible," said Minerva.

Alexander stopped suddenly. The child from earlier that day was again standing at the end of the corridor. He locked eyes with him and the kid smiled.

"Alexander?" asked Minerva.

"Who's that kid?" he asked, immediately.

Minerva looked where he pointed, to see the young boy run away, laughing. She frowned.

"He doesn't look familiar," she said.

They both walked to follow him and turned the corner he had disappeared around. The kid was gone. Minerva was as surprised as Alexander.

"I meant to ask Sir Nicholas," said Alexander. "Is there any ghost in here that would be a child? Or a new poltergeist?"

"Not to my knowledge," said Minerva. "Not that it would be impossible, but I would have found out by now."

They searched the corridor and were interrupted not by Nearly-Headless Nick, but by the Fat Friar, Hufflepuff's ghost. He greeted them friendly.

"Is something troubling you, Professors?" he asked.

"Have you seen a young boy running in the corridors nearby?" asked Alexander. "He looks like a first year, but it seems he's not all that he can seem."

"Oh, that one!" said the Friar. "I'm still puzzled of what he can be."

"What do you mean?" asked Minerva.

"Well, it looks like a ghost, but it's more solid," said the Friar. "He doesn't do anything except wandering the corridors, since Halloween."

"Halloween?" said Minerva.

"Yes," said the ghost. "I think I saw him wave at Professor Dumbledore, once, but I don't think the Headmaster saw him."

Alexander was puzzled.

"So it's not a student, and it's not a ghost," he muttered. "What the hell is he?"

"You think this could be a problem?" asked Minerva.

"I have no idea," said Alexander, puzzled.

* * *

"So, Harry," said Mr. Weasley with a mischievous smile. "We are going to meet that secret girlfriend of yours, aren't we?"

It was half past seven and the people had started to gather for the Christmas Feast. Everybody in the Weasley clan had made an effort of dressing and even Harry was wearing his green dressed robes. They were settled near the teacher's table, and Harry saw that Mrs. Weasley was looking eagerly at the Door, as if to make sure she would be the very first to see "the girl". He smiled. Mr. Weasley looked at his wife and winked to Harry.

"She should be here any minute now," he said to Mr. Weasley, but loud enough for his wife to give a start and turn her look away from the door, blushing slightly. She couldn't resist very long, though.

And as if to confirm Harry's words, the Great Door opened to let Parvati enter the Hall. Harry stood up immediately to greet her and he joined her before she could even get close enough to Mrs. Weasley to recognise her. Molly's sight was growing weaker with age. Parvati kissed him.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," she said.

"With you here, it should be," said Harry with a grin that made Parvati Chuckle. "Happy Christmas, too. There's someone who wants to meet the mysterious girl described in Witch Weekly as a "very beautiful young lady'."

"Oh, is that so?" said Parvati.

"Yep," said Harry. "Your boss and his wife..."

"Oh, that's it, Harry," said Parvati, feigning annoyance. "Not only do you drag me into battles on our dates, but you want to get me in trouble at work, too?" she chuckled.

"Nah", said Harry. "Molly has just been worried about the rumours that dunghead editor of witch weekly is running about me in his magazine."

"I see. Isn't it a little early for me to meet your family, though?" asked Parvati.

She laughed at the surprised look Harry sent her.

"Oh, come on, Potter," she said. "Everyone knows that the Weasleys have taken you in! I talked to Ginny, the other day. She said that Molly sees you as a son."

"Well, it's kinda true," said Harry, a little troubled. "But I hadn't seen that as an 'introduction to my parents'."

"Neither did I, Harry," she reassured him with an open smile. "I'm just messing with you. It's not like I have never met the Weasleys. I work for Arthur, remember?"

"Right," said Harry.

He had been caught off-guard by this. He had to admit he hadn't considered Parvati meeting the Weasleys having a deeper meaning than that. But he hoped the Weasleys wouldn't draw too hasty conclusions about this. He and Parvati were just at the start. It was certainly too early for Molly to begin make plans. Harry was suddenly worried about that. Wouldn't it mean a pressure on Parvati?

Nonetheless, he took her hand and walked her to the Weasleys. He was aware of all the sights of the students, who were whispering wildly. But he didn't care. The closer they got to Mrs. Weasley's table, the more astonished Molly seemed. She was looking at Parvati as if it was the first time she was seeing her. She knew her, of course, but to see her with Harry was a complete different business.

"Molly," said Harry with a smile. "I'm sure you remember Parvati Patil. She's the mysterious woman in the articles you saw."

Mrs Weasley seemed to be under some kind of shock. But she still smiled warmly at Parvati.

"How are you, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Parvati politely.

That seemed to put Mrs. Weasley's ideas straight. She gave a little start and stood up to kiss the girl's cheek.

"Good, my dear," she said. "It's been too long, actually. I think last time was for the birth of Nymphea."

"That's right," said Parvati, smiling. "How have you been since then?"

"Good," said Mrs. Weasley, sitting back and inviting her to seat in front of her. "So you and Harry… are…"

"Yes," said Parvati with a soft squeeze to Harry's hand and a warm smile. "It's quite recent, though. We're still seeing where it's going. How are you, Sir?" she asked Mr. Weasley, while sitting.

"Very good, Miss Patil, very good," said Mr. Weasley on a very bossy tone and with a wink.

"Oh, by the way, Parvati. I've read your report on the Intrusion in Hogwarts. Excellent work!"

"Thank you, Sir," said Parvati, delighted.

"So Harry," said Mr. Weasley, with a feint reproachful voice. "Are you planning on dating all my best employees or just that one?"

Parvati chuckled lightly, blushing a little at the implied compliment.

"Well, I'll focus on that one, for the moment, Arthur," said Harry, grinning.

"Don't you go checking my London colleagues out," said Parvati, on a feigned severe tone.

"Not to worry, Parvati," said Ron. "I've visited Dad's office. I think you're safe from the competition."

"Meaning?" asked Hermione, suspiciously.

"Meaning that most of Dad's employees up in London are either greying wizards or reconverted Aurors," said Ron, with a grin. "Neither are really Harry's type."

There was a good laugh at that and the mood relaxed. Molly stopped acting like she was under shell shock and resumed an easy going manner with Parvati. She was casual about it, which Harry appreciated, because he didn't want to put any pressure on Parvati.

The feast began in a very enjoyable mood. They were all laughing at the twins' pranks. Harry had a very fascinating conversation with Alexander and Phyllis. The Irish girlfriend of Alexander was a very beautiful lady, with a very good sense of Humour and a rather large knowledge of history of all kind. They discussed a long time on Quidditch events that had been recorded in History.

* * *

Later, as he was sitting only with Hermione and Ron, Harry caught sight of a young first year at the Door. He seemed to be very cheerful and he was waving at them joyfully. Harry waved back discreetly and the first year gestured to him to follow. Harry and his friends looked around. No one was paying any attention to them. Parvati was speaking with Corina and Fleur. So they decided to see what this kid wanted. They stood up and left discreetly the Great Hall.

As soon as they were out the dinning room, they looked around them again, but they found no trace of the kid.

"Careful for the jokes, mate," said Ron. "It would be a great way to score in Hogwarts to play a joke on the famous Harry Potter."

"Don't' be so paranoid, Ron," said Hermione.

"Shut up, you two!" said suddenly Harry.

He had caught sight of a very familiar figure on the top of the stairs. The kid had morphed into a hooded figure. A figure wearing a long black cloak, sewed in red and silver. And which was wearing a strange silvery mask. He was walking out of sight. Harry started to run after him.

"Go to Alexander and tell him that the Mask is back!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Harry, wait!" he heard Hermione call after him, but he didn't stop.

He couldn't lose him. Not again! How could this guy be back in Hogwarts? All the gates were watched and Dumbledore had cast a new spell, which covered all of the grounds, and would signal any strange spell. This time, he mustn't escape, thought Harry, reaching the top of the stairs. He caught a glimpse of the cloak, taking a right turn at the end of the corridor facing him. He went after it, searching his robes for his wand.

He finally pulled it out, as he followed the silhouette for the fifth turn it had taken. It was strange. The cloaked man didn't even seem to run. They were entering a part of the Castle that Harry didn't know. The masked man made another turn. Harry followed closely.

He stopped dead. It was a dead end, except for a door. No trace of the Mask.

The wide Corridor was dark, except for the few torches lighting a path toward the door. Harry felt an odd feeling. He raised his wand and walked to the door. I seemed made of Dark cold steel.

* * *

"He went after him?" said Alexander, rising urgently at Hermione's words.

_The Vision_, he thought.

"Yes, we were following a kid, when…" began Ron.

"Alright," interrupted Alexander. "You go warn Professor Armstrong and then come after me. I'm going to check on Harry."

He ran out of the Great Hall, followed by the eyes of Phyllis, and of the young woman who seemed to be the girlfriend of Harry.

Of course! It all made sense. The first year was no ghost. It was an illusion, created to lure him into a trap. And Harry was walking straight into it. Alexander remembered his vision, back in Russia. He pulled out his wand and gathered his will. That won't happen, he told himself. Not if I can help it.

"_Locatio Harry Potter_," he enounced.

And a small point of light appeared at the tip of his wand. It pointed to the closest stairs. Alexander flew over them and hurried himself on Harry's trail. His wand was getting brighter and brighter, leading through many right and left turns.

He finally emerged in the wide corridor he had seen in his dream. And Harry was there!

He was standing in front of a door. A dark door made of cold steel. Alexander shivered.

The door cracked and opened slowly, with a loud, sinister creaking.

"Harry!" he shouted.

Beyond the door, Harry only saw darkness and a strange whirl of light, spinning endlessly in what seemed to be a great void. Harry was about to make one step toward the door, fascinated, when he heard Alexander.

"Harry! Get away from that thing!"

As he turned to do so, Harry suddenly felt a force surrounding him. Something he never experienced before. The force was pulling him to the room. He suddenly felt the urge to fight this pull. But the more he resisted, the stronger it grew. A wave of panic swept over him.

Harry tried to stretch out his arm for Alexander to grip it, but in response, something hit him on the back of his head, knocking away his glasses. He couldn't move anymore.

But suddenly, he heard Alexander shout something.

"_Accio Harry Potter!"_

Another force came to grip him and pull him out of the doorway. A strong, unbelievable force. He saw the vague silhouette of Alexander, his hand pointing at him. And suddenly, Harry felt that Alexander's spell was neutralizing the force from the door. He could not pull back, but he could move. He raised his wand and pointed it to the door.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" he shouted desperately.

The spinning light seemed to explode and Harry was thrown right at Alexander. The two of them collided and fell to the floor. Harry was the first to get to his feet. He summoned his glasses and put them back to check on Alexander.

He seemed okay, but he was still wincing painfully from the shock.

"Nice one," he said however.

"Accio Harry Potter?" said Harry, eyebrows raised.

"Well, that was worth the try," said Alexander with a smile.

"What was that thing?" asked Harry, still breathing heavily.

Alexander got on his feet and turned to the door. He let out a cry of surprise. Harry turned to see what was happening, and his jaw dropped.

The door was gone, only replaced by a clear wall. Alexander made two elaborate waves of his wand.

"_Revelae_!" he said.

He scanned the whole wall with the light that went out of his wand.

"It's a pure Chaotic spell. A trap... Very powerful, but once it's disarmed, the energy dissipates," he finally said. "Weird… the energy used seems disproportionate for its purpose."

"Well, from where I stood, it didn't feel disproportionate," said Harry, darkly. "How could it have been set up here? Without anyone noticing?" he asked.

"It's really troubling," said Alexander. "But I have no proof that it is recent, though. Quite honestly, Chaotic Magic is hard to spot in a place like this. Hogwarts is full of permanent spells. The essence of this one is so close to primal power that it can be mistaken as simple energy. The main problem remains that this Mask has somehow entered Hogwarts again."

"When?" said Harry.

"Hold on," said Alexander. "You've been lured him by that young boy I've seen the other day. The Fat Friar said that the boy has been around since Halloween, at least…"

"So that trap could have been laid out during the Reunion," finished Harry. "With many people wandering in the school's corridors, even the most remote ones. All of them without any mask on their faces, but lost in the crowd."

"Right," said Alexander. "But if that's the case, who was it for?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I've learned that I would return to teach at Hogwarts only during the Reunion," said Alexander. "Nobody knew it until a few days later. So that trap couldn't have been for me."

"For who, then? The boy morphed into Mask," said Harry. "I know that it's linked to the issue."

Alexander nodded. That was very disturbing, in fact.

"Harry!" suddenly shouted Hermione's voice behind them. "What happened?"

She was running to him with Ron and Professor Armstrong, who seemed puzzled.

"What's going on, Alexander? How could an intruder get in here? Mrs. Weasley says that Harry spotted one."

"He did, sort of," said Alexander. "Somebody had set up an illusive trap and we disarmed it."

"A trap? For who?"

Harry noted that he was going straight to the important point.

"That's something we need to figure out," said Alexander. "But the most important thing is to warn the Headmaster that someone did break into the school. We have to refer to him right now."

He led the way out of the corridor, and Armstrong followed. Harry, Ron and Hermione did too, and Harry explained all about the door and the illusion. Alexander said he had already seen this illusion before but he had thought this was a ghost that he had even chased with McGonagall.

"How do you reckon he could have entered the grounds?" asked Ron at some point.

"I guess that given the elements we have, we can assume the trap was set during the Reunion of former students," said Alexander.

"So that could have been aimed at one of the students, or one of the staff," said Armstrong.

"It's an idea," said Harry. "Maybe Mask wanted to try and get Dumbledore out of his business."

"That's a possibility," admitted Alexander. "Mask must have showed during the Reunion, without his fancy costume and laid out his trap."

"Or hers," said Hermione. "How can we be sure he's a man?" asked Hermione. "Behind that Mask, it could be anyone."

Alexander turned to her.

"An excellent remark, Hermione," he said. "The very nature of Entropy makes it very difficult to find out who is using it. When Aurors use Identity spells to determine who cast a spell, it must be on a spell that takes a lot of someone's personality. Chaotic Spells aren't affected by it."

"I see," said Ron, impressed. "So this Mask could be more than one?"

"Absolutely," said Alexander. "And that makes it even worse. One Chaotician with hostile intentions is worrying enough. More than one and you get a recipe for disaster."

* * *

When they reached the Great Hall, they caused quite a commotion. Harry had to look a little pale still, because he got some worried looks.

Hermione looked at him and winced and pointed to his eyebrow. Harry then realised that he had a cut above his arcade, which bled a little. Molly gasped at his arrival, drawing the attention of the Staff and very worried looks from Parvati and Ginny. Parvati got up and swooped on him.

"What the hell happened?" she said, deadly pale.

She looked at the bleeding cut on his forehead.

"Trying to get a matching set, are you?" she said, poking at his lightning scar. "What happened?"

"Easy, Parvati," said Alexander, very seriously. "Give him time to explain."

He turned to Dumbledore.

"Something very serious has come up," he said.

Dumbledore nodded and preceded everyone in the room at the right of the teacher's table. Harry knew this room very well. This was the room where the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament had gathered after the judgment of the Goblet of Fire.

Harry had no time to dwell on memories, because Parvati was fussing over his injury.

"You show an impressive lack of common sense," she said, on a low tone, as she pushed him around to dab at the wound with a clean cloth.

Harry was forced into a seat, and Parvati and Molly were working on him, while Alexander recounted the events for Dumbledore and the others. When she heard that Harry had gone after the illusion on his own, Parvati's next dab at his wound was a little painful.

"Ouch," he said.

"Serves you well," she said. "You can't keep doing this!"

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Putting your life at risk," said Parvati.

"All I did was to follow a kid," said Harry, patiently.

"Yeah, right, even when he turned into a masked wizard who likes to send killing curses at people," said Parvati. "Seriously, Harry…"

"What do you want me to say?" asked Harry.

Parvati had a sigh.

"Nothing, I suppose," she said. "I can't even really blame you for this, which pisses me off even more."

Harry winced at her next dab at his cut.

Meanwhile, Alexander had finished telling Dumbledore of the event and the Headmaster was now staring into the fire, looking thoughtful.

"It's very possible that Mask also saw you as a threat, Headmaster," said Alexander. "He may have set up that trap for you."

"That would suppose a very carefully laid plan," said Dumbledore. "But for what?"

"That's what is puzzling me," said Alexander. "He acted twice near Hogwarts, each time with a completely disproportionate amount of magic. He used a lot to create this trap. And then he created that ludicrously powerful light column just to lure me out. At least we know that he was after me, back then. But why?"

Professor McGonagall, who had been absent when they had returned to the Hall, entered suddenly, looking in a hurry.

"Albus! Tallmount has sent an owl to me. London is in turmoil. They encountered trouble in the Ministry. In the department of Mysteries. They wish the presence of Alexander as soon as possible."

It was so unusual that everyone in the room exchanged surprised looks.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but something happened here that requires Alexander's presence here, right now," said Dumbledore.

"They seem to be aware of that, Professor," said McGonagall. "Tallmount says that his problem is linked to ours. He also said something I do not understand."

"What?" Alexander stood up.

"Something which he destined to you. He says you should understand. He says that the Seal is showing some agitation. And that the last surge had its origin in Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's eyes suddenly narrowed. Harry was a little puzzled, but what shocked him was the reaction of Alexander.

The Entropist had suddenly gone pale, and then his eyes seemed to flash in anger. He clenched both fists and teeth. He began to pace the room, his hands starting to glow in a threatening light. At some point, while everyone was looking at him in worry, he caught a grip on his breath and his hands, which ceased to glow. But he turned his eyes to a chair nearby and suddenly it flew into one of the trophy displays, shattering the glass. Alexander had sudden scream of rage.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others, were completely aghast. This was like a completely different man standing before them.

"They have it! The irresponsible, lying, unconscious idiots! They have it. Damn them to Hades!" he was roaring.

"They have what?" asked Harry cautiously.

It was Dumbledore who answered.

"The Seal of Chaos," he said.

Harry could tell by the sound of his voice that he was pretty upset himself. Professor McGonagall put her hand on her mouth, stupefied. Armstrong was looking thunderstruck. Even Hermione seemed to know what it was about. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged.

"What's the Seal of Chaos?" he asked.

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun! Well, here we go. From this point forward, things get serious..._

_Hope you liked that one._


	11. Arthur Weasley Does overtime

Chapter 9: Arthur Weasley does Overtime

* * *

When the carriage took of, Harry and Alexander exchanged one concerned look. Was this safe means of transportation? Beside Alexander, Professor McGonagall was shaken about by the swerves of the carriage as it rose up in the night sky. Still, she looked confident in their future. That helped Harry a lot to relax.

"Professor Dumbledore uses this from time to time," she explained. "Tallmount's letter said that apparition was dangerous in the area of London, right now. "So it's better if travel like this."

She said all this with a reassuring smile.

"It may not be the most comfortable means of transportation, of course, but it's a safe one, and it's faster than it seems."

Harry was more than ready to believe it, given the kind of mount that was pulling the carriages across the night sky. Thestrals had brought him and his friends from Hogwarts to the Ministry of Magic, within a few hours.

Now that he was reassured on the way they were travelling, Alexander seemed one more gained by his anger. But it did not seem to Harry like he was willing to talk about it. All that Harry could hear was his mutterings and he caught some words like "unconscious" or "bloody secrets" and "playing with lives."

Professor McGonagall was looking at him, her usual stern look altered by some kind of worry. Hermione had told Harry that Professor McGonagall had drawn real ties with two students in her recent teaching career. One was Hermione, and the other was Alexander. Harry was completely aware of what bound existed between Hermione and Minerva McGonagall. After the Slytherin Rebellion, three Death Eaters, willing to kill as many Dumbledore's followers as they could, had gone after Professor McGonagall, still in recovery in St Mungo's hospital. Hermione had broken maybe all the rules of the school by escaping from the Grounds and apparated right in St Mungo's to throw herself into battle against the Death Eaters, saving her teacher's life. Harry couldn't share such a bond with McGonagall, because of that.

As for what going on between Alexander and his former teacher, Harry could imagine what it was. When you teach a very special student personally for two years, especially when he's from the House you rule, there was a certain care that could arise between you and that student. Harry thought that Minerva McGonagall was looking over Alexander's life and career, just the same way that Albus Dumbledore had watched over his own.

Still shaken about from time to time by the Thestrals, Harry relived the events that had led him into that carriage. The Magic trap, the meeting with Dumbledore and the owl from the Ministry. Then the quick departure from Hogwarts, with only minutes to argue with his friends about why he was tagging along. Not to mention Parvati. If she had been upset about his injury, she was completely beside herself to learn that he planned to go to London. She had seemed pretty upset when he had left.

He could tell she was angry. And he couldn't understand why. Was it because he had to go without any explanation? What had he done wrong? He regretted that he had not time to speak with her. Then he remembered one thing that Ron had told him about Hermione's reaction to that awful trip in Egypt.

It wasn't anything he had done wrong. Hermione had always known better than anyone where Ron's duty stood. But anger seemed to be sometimes the way to express some concern for the person you love. Hermione had been mad at Ron because he had scared her. And she had been mad at Harry at the end of sixth year and seventh year, though in different proportions.

That would explain Parvati's reaction, of course.

But still, he regretted the way he had to leave without any satisfactory explanation. He had followed Alexander because he had almost been victim of all this trouble. He had to find out what was going on. He hadn't thought about it.

His other worry concerned this name that had plunged anyone in fear and worry. The Seal of Chaos. What was it? Ron couldn't give him any good explanation. Hermione only said it was a very old, very dark legend. And indeed, that name did sound kinda spooky. He wasn't a little kid anymore. He was twenty four. And he already had his share of Dark Lords, Dark wizards and Dark Dawns, but something in that Seal was disturbing him. Somehow, it was more frightening because he knew nothing about it. If it dealt with entropy, he had very little chance to understand it. But still he had to try and help.

Still, Harry couldn't help but feeling insecure. Without Alexander, he would possibly have been dead, by now.

"I wanted to thank you," he told Alexander, breaking the heavy silence in the carriage. "I realised I didn't say it earlier, but you saved my life back there."

"Don't mention it," said Alexander. "That was my main reason for returning to England, so I had better not screw this up."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

Alexander and Minerva exchanged a long, meaningful look and she nodded.

"Alright, Harry, it's time I level with you on something," said Alexander.

He seemed hesitant on how to begin, before he finally spoke.

"I've known that this incident with the door would take place for months, because I had a vision of it," he said.

Harry blinked at him.

"So you're a seer as well?" he asked.

"Nothing so fancy, no," said Alexander. "The vision was unclear. I saw a door that it was in Hogwarts, that you were there and in trouble. The minute after I woke up, I received the invitation for the reunion, so I took it as a sign and decided to show up. I didn't know it would happen nearly three months later."

Harry nodded.

"But you must know something," said Alexander. "For some reason, I've had dreams about you all my life."

"Me? You've been having dreams about me?" repeated Harry, dumbfounded.

"Don't get any ideas, you're not my type," said Alexander, with a twisted grin.

Harry didn't feel like joking, right now and Alexander must have felt it, for he went on.

"I was five years old, the day your parents were killed and you destroyed Voldemort," said Alexander. "When that happened, the whole country was celebrating. But I remember that night because my parents told me about you. I was sad to know that James was dead, because I knew him as a kind man. That very night, I dreamed of a baby. You should think of it as normal, when you've just been told that a baby has defeated a Dark Wizard. But I dreamed of your scar. Shaped like lightning, right on your forehead. That was days before anyone had heard about the scar. That was my first vision of you."

"You had others," said Harry, urging him to go on.

"Yes, throughout the years... I was getting dreams, flashes, imprecise stuff," Alexander explained. "I would see you in the garden of a house in the suburbs, looking depressed. I would see some agitated scene with a snake and a vanishing glass."

"That was an accident," said Harry, immediately, before to smile.

"I couldn't make any sense of it," said Alexander. "But I knew it was about you. Dumbledore kept track of them, to be on the safe side, but nothing has ever come from it."

Harry turned to McGonagall, who nodded.

"We couldn't explain why Alexander would have visions of you, since you were neither related nor linked in anyway, except through the distant connection that his parents were friends with the Potters," she said. "But, given Alexander's gifts, we couldn't overlook it."

"The only time I had a dream that didn't concern you, it led me on the trail of the Chaos Rift," said Alexander. "That was during the war. And when you defeated Voldemort, the visions stopped altogether. As I had closed the Rift, my visions of it stopped as well."

"Do you have any idea why?" asked Harry.

"None," admitted Alexander. "But last August; just before I was invited to the Reunion, I saw what would happen in Hogwarts. I saw myself through your eyes, so I knew I had to be there."

Harry thought about it for a long time. What disturbed him the most? The fact that Alexander had a peek inside his life for all these years, or the fact it had done nothing to prevent some events in his life.

"Did he see things like... Sirius" death?" he asked after a while.

He had asked McGonagall, not willing to be harsh to Alexander. But the Entropist still answered himself.

"Black? No," he said. "I had a few visions that year, but it was useless stuff. I think I got some glimpses of your DA sessions, of your friendship with Ron and Hermione and … your first kiss with a Chinese girl. When I say useless, I mean on the strategic level, of course. Still, I am curious. That Chinese girl, back then, was it Cho Chang?"

He smiled on the last question and Harry couldn't help but smile back. He nodded.

"Damn, Potter, you sure know how to pick them," said Alexander, earning a shocked look from McGonagall.

"I did have a vision of you and Voldemort in a room bathed in green flames, but I was trekking through Mongolia, at the time, and I couldn't' be of any help," said Alexander.

"Well, you still sent an owl to warn us that a confrontation between Harry and Voldemort was coming," said McGonagall. "Hence our decision to forbid you to leave the castle in your seventh year, Harry," she added.

Harry nodded to show that he understood.

"So what does this mean?" he asked.

Alexander had a shrug.

"I have no idea," he said. "The very nature of Chaos makes it hard to predict and nearly impossible to figure out. But I wanted you to know that my presence in Hogwarts was no accident. It's been extended because of Ian, but what brought me there in the first place was you."

"So you think that this whole Intruder issue would somehow involve me?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Alexander. "Maybe you got dragged in that because you were around. I have no certainty."

* * *

The Thestrals landed quite brutally on the street macadam, close to the place where a vandalized phone cabin was hiding the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. Once again, dark memories rose again in Harry's mind. He refused to think of Sirius' death in this place. He refused to think of his duel with Bellatrix Lestrange. He refused to think at the terrible moment when he had wished to die at Voldemort' hands. He had sworn himself not to come back to this place any more than he needed. And so far, he had managed five years with only two visits. After Voldemort's defeat, Harry had been offered a position in the Ministry as special advisor of the Minister. It had been nothing more than an amend for the way Cornelius Fudge had treated him during his fifth year. Harry had turned him down, not interested in being involved in some politic manoeuvres and definitely not willing to come everyday in this awful place where he had lost so much.

And still he was back. He let out a deep sigh and got off the carriage. Alexander jumped off by the other door and helped Professor McGonagall to get off. By the time they had reached the cabin, the carriage had gone invisible, leaving only Thestrals in sight, which meant of course that no Muggle would be able to see them.

Alexander led the way to the cabin. He seemed to have regained all of his anger, by now.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," said a cool female voice, now familiar to Harry. "Please state your name and business".

"I'm Alexander Lockenburn," said Alexander between his teeth. "And I'm here to teach to the Department of Mysteries not to keep secrets just for the fun of it. That will be painful, that will make a lot of noise, and after I'm done, Mr. Harry Potter and Professor Minerva McGonagall would like to see Mr. Tallmount, if there is something left of him."

Alexander's rage was audible in every word he said.

"Alexander," protested Professor McGonagall with a sigh.

"Sorry. Had to come out," said Alexander, as the voice in the cabin was saying they'd have to submit to a wand check.

Three badges fell in a box. Harry took them and couldn't help but chuckle, before he handed them to his two companions.

On the three badges, it could be read, respectively:

_Harry Potter, Guest of the Department of Mysteries._

_Minerva McGonagall, Guest of the Department of Mysteries._

_Alexander Lockenburn, Educational purpose (seems pretty upset.)_

Alexander pinned the badge on the front of his robes. And the cabin began to sink in the ground. Harry tried to ignore the memories, as he went inside the Ministry.

It was early in the morning now and very few wizards were at work. The guard checked his wand without a word and gave him back. He only stopped one second when he studied Alexander's wand. He then raised his eyes for the first time at them, and his eyes widened as he recognized Harry. But one look from Alexander made him go to work quite fast. He granted them passage. As they crossed the Atrium, Harry suddenly saw someone that made him both pause and clench his left hand into a furious fist. Professor McGonagall stopped and turned to check on him.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked, a little worried.

"What is she doing here?" he hissed.

McGonagall followed his eyes and her gaze fell on the short, toad-like witch that was making her way through the hall, heading for the elevator leading to the minister's wing. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I wonder," she said. "It seems Miss Umbridge has managed to worm her way out of trouble, even after Cornelius was sacked."

"Aren't they aware of what she had done?" said Harry.

"I don't think they want to spend too much time over this matter," said Alexander, entering the conversation. "Whether she broke the law or not, during her time as High Inquisitor, I think the next administration wanted to keep a few people from Fudge's administration in place, not to be accused of taking over. I mean, all she did was to counter the efforts of Dumbledore."

"No, it's not all she did," said Harry. "Her place is in Azkaban."

Alexander was surprised by the fury in Harry's voice.

"You have further evidence against her?" he asked.

Harry held out his hand, where the words were still readable in white scar tissue. I must no tell lies. Alexander looked at it, surprised.

"A Blood Quill? A freaking Blood Quill? She used that on you?" he said, astonished.

Harry just nodded.

Minerva's face was cold.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter wasn't the only student to be subjected to this punishment," she said. "It was covered by her mandate, so we weren't able to pursue the issue when Dolores was demoted."

Professor McGonagall then led the way to the elevators, which led the down. Harry remembered, in spite of himself, the last time he had taken this elevator at night.

It reached the Ninth floor and the cool female voice said:

"Department of Mysteries."

Another shiver ran down Harry's spine. But he stiffened himself when the doors opened. All was different now. He wasn't a fifteen year old boy anymore. He was a full-grown wizard and Voldemort was gone.

This was a completely different matter.

Alexander stepped out of the elevator, still fuming. He stopped in front of a tall man, who was beginning to get bald and was very thin. He looked as if he was concealing all the secrets in the world in these walls. And he didn't look very pleased by that, especially when he saw Alexander's expression.

"This is Corwin Tallmount," said Professor McGonagall under her breath to Harry. "He's been the Head of the Department for four years now."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. But Alexander did not seem to need any introduction. He stared at Tallmount with flames in his eyes. Tallmount tried to hold his gaze but finally he gave up with a sigh.

"So?" Alexander said. "Seems like your Department has made too many secrets, hasn't it?"

"Look, Lockenburn, must I remind you that you have no authority over this Department and that you're only here under our invitation…"

Tallmount had a very nasal voice. Alexander cut him.

"The Minister for Magic had given me complete authority concerning all the matters dealing with the Forces of Chaos and Entropy. I must be informed of anything that comes to the Ministry's attention, anything even from your little sacred area of secrets. How long has this thing been here?"

"Well, since before my time," admitted Tallmount. "More than ten years, that's for sure."

"I can't believe this!" shouted Alexander. "Have you got any idea of what you're playing with? Take us to it!"

"These persons aren't allowed into…" began Tallmount.

"This is Minerva McGonagall, personal representative for Albus Dumbledore. And without Mr. Potter, here, your precious little Department would be in ashes right now."

Mr Tallmount turned his gaze to Harry and went rather pale. Harry, for the first time in his life, enjoyed that reaction. He even gave himself the luxury to glare at him. All these secrets and ridiculous Mysteries had cost him too much for him to be polite with the Unspeakables.

"Now, Corwin, you lead the way," said Alexander with a sharp voice.

It was more like an order than an invitation. Before they began to walk, the doors of the Elevators opened again and Arthur Weasley ran into them.

"There you are! Corwin, the situation is getting out of hand! We have eight more accidents by now! My Department had to do twelve Memory charms in the last hour!"

"Accidents?" asked Harry.

"Spells that go wrong," explained Mr. Weasley. "I've got a floo message right after your departure. Something is going on. Something completely mad. The simplest spells turn into explosions, all around London. I had to use a portkey to return here and still, the landing was pretty rough, I can tell you."

"Is that linked to the Seal?" asked Alexander.

"We think so," said Tallmount. "Follow me."

His hesitations were gone now. They entered the Turning Room and Tallmount led them to a very specific door. A door Harry hadn't opened at his last visit. One of the many remaining secrets of the Department.

They entered a large room, lit by torches. But the main light of the room did not come from them, but from the artefact that was lying in the centre of the room. It was large disc of metal. A very complex disc of engraved dark-looking metal, to be more accurate. The artefact seemed ancient and yet there wasn't the slightest trace of rust on it. It was so strange in its design that Harry couldn't tell its origin. It was engraved with symbols that were beyond Harry's comprehension. They weren't runes or symbols of the legendary Atlantis. The signs were pulsating with a clear blue light that was spreading to the whole room.

"My goodness, what is that thing?" asked Mr. Weasley, as Professor McGonagall gasped in shock.

Harry was staying silent, fascinated by the view of the artefact.

"This is the Seal of Chaos," said Tallmount.

Alexander walked toward it. He walked all around it, studying the signs on the surface.

"This is madness," he finally said. "We can't keep this thing here!"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Tallmount.

"This," said Alexander, pointing to the signs, "is the language of the Builders."

"You can read it?" asked Tallmount, amazed.

"No, not entirely," said Alexander. "But I don't need to read it to understand what this thing does. This is a key. A key to open something terrible. And it's reacting to the magic around. Look, the lights in the signs flicker at the same rhythm that these magic torches."

"And how could it be linked to the accidents?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"The Seal creates Chaos around itself," said Alexander. "These torches should be more stable than this. And if I'm not mistaken, all the accidents took place in London and not far from here, didn't they?"

"Yes, but how?"

"It's the proximity of the Seal. We must find a way to neutralize this influence, before we can devise a safe way to destroy it safely."

"Destroy it?" protested Tallmount. "Are you completely out of your mind? This is the most ancient and the most powerful artefact ever built. We can't just destroy it like that!"

"But we must," said Alexander coldly, "unless you want another Chaos Rift to open right in the middle of London."

"What?"

"This is the purpose of this Seal. It absorbs magic to open a passage to the Magic Dimension. It will be a real door, but it is the most dangerous thing that could happen here."

He knelt in front of the Seal, in spite of Tallmount small gestures to tell him to be cautious. Harry knew Alexander was reading the way Magic worked in this room. At some point, he touched it, and there was a slight flash of light.

"I think I can reverse the process but it only will be temporary. Once it's done, the Seal will start to drain magic from the surroundings again. You have to warn everyone. Nobody must cast the simplest spell in the Building in the next hour. Make sure all the accidents are taken care of."

"But…"

"Now, Tallmount!" barked Alexander.

The thin man disappeared, followed immediately by Mr. Weasley. Harry drew closer of Professor McGonagall. He was astonished by the way a relatively young wizard such as Alexander was using such an authority.

"What's going on exactly?" he asked Professor McGonagall.

"This is a very ancient artefact, Harry," said McGonagall. "It came from the Builders!"

"And what are the Builders?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you haven't been raised by wizards, Harry. The Builders were thought to be a legend for centuries until some recent discoveries have proven that they did exist. They were one of the first civilisations in History, and they were the first real wizards of our world. According to legend, they built Magical cities that were flying around the world, while Muggles were lurking out of their caves. But at some point, the Cities were destroyed. Nobody ever found a trace of them. We don't know who they were, but we know for sure that they were using purest Magic, a little like Alexander, but at a much more powerful level."

"And that Seal?"

"It was a legend as well," said Alexander, still kneeling in front of the shining Seal. "I studied it when I was reading anything about Entropy. It is said that the Seal was the last great artefact the Builders had ever devised. It was said to be concealing huge Power. But now, I understand what it does."

"And what does it do?"

"What Morgenstein was trying to do in Mongolia... Open a direct passage to the Magic Dimension, a place elsewhere where Magic lives at its purest level. Pure Magic can be an absolute Power. Once you've opened a door to its dimension, if your will is strong enough, you could change the whole world following your only desires. But no one can be strong enough to control that. Morgenstein had opened a Gate in a weft of reality where he had spotted a weakness. Be he couldn't control it and it turned into a gigantic Rift. I don't know if it would do the same thing here, but we just can't take the chance."

"How come the Minister doesn't know about this?" asked McGonagall.

"These Unspeakables are also unconscious," said Alexander. "They even keep secrets from each other! I can't believe they have found it and didn't tell anyone about it. Even Cornelius Fudge would have destroyed it. Maybe they were trying to find a way to use it against Voldemort. I don't know, but it's worse than playing with fire."

"But Voldemort could have used that," said Harry. "He had a spy in the Department."

He was frightened by the thought of such a power in Voldemort's hands.

"No," said Alexander shook his head. "He never understood anything to Entropy. Or he wouldn't have sent Morgenstein after it. He would have gone himself. I'm not even sure he knew about it."

"So what do you plan to do?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I will reverse the spell acting here, and the Seal will release all the energy it has been draining these years. But Magic in the area will have a sudden boost and, all magic, except maybe mine, which is already chaotic, will be a little unstable for an hour or two. But we will gain time to devise a plan."

"How much time?"

"If everything works well, ten years at least, since it has been here longer than that," said Alexander. But I'm afraid we can't count on being that lucky this time." He added, his face going suddenly pale.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because I just figured out what this Mask is up to. He tries to activate the Seal by creating strong chaotic phenomena in England. These phenomena create a surge in the spell written here. The Ministry said that the last surge of the Seal was linked to what had happened in Hogwarts. That light Column, in October and that Trap in Hogwarts were using a lot of energy without any real reason. But there was a reason. This energy was captured by the Seal. It feeds on this energy, even across the distance. I guess the Seal must have been dormant for centuries, until the Chaos Rift and your fight with Voldemort unleashed Magic at such a level that it was woken up."

"But why act in Hogwarts? Mask could have done this anywhere else," said Harry.

"To get rid of me at the same time," said Alexander. "And probably Dumbledore, as well. As an Entropist, I'm on of the only people who can stop the process and Mask sure doesn't want that to happen."

"But if you use entropy right in front of the Seal, you will create another surge," said a concerned Professor McGonagall.

"But I don't plan to use Entropy. I'm the only one who can stop this because I'm the only one who can feel what goes on in that room. I guess Dumbledore could have guessed what was going on and acted accordingly. So he's a target for the Mask, too. But once the secret is out, we know how to act, and anyone can do what I want to do."

* * *

They waited in silence, until Tallmount came back with Mr. Weasley, followed by an old man, dressed in red robes. Harry knew who he was. He had met him a few times after he was elected. He was Cheldon Ambrosius, the Minister for Magic. He really looked worried. Alexander stood up and nodded respectfully to the Minister.

"Alright, Alexander," said Ambrosius with a soft voice. "We are ready. Mr. Tallmount explained to me you planned on reversing the action of the Seal. Am I correct in thinking that if this spell is draining magic, it will amplify Magic in all the Building?"

"Yes, Sir," said Alexander.

"We deactivated all the spells in the area," said Ambrosius. "Except for theses torches."

He gestured at Tallmount, who waved his wand. All the torches of the room went out at once. The lights on the Seal stopped to flicker and bathed the room in blue light.

"All the spells remain latent," said the Minister.

"They will be started again, once the Magic will be released," said Alexander. "I'd rather stay alone in the room to do that. It could be both delicate and dangerous. The whole level should be emptied, as a matter of fact."

Ambrosius nodded and waved to a shocked Tallmount, who left the room. Harry looked at his face. He was scandalized. Harry suppressed a grin.

"So if you'll excuse me, Minister," said Alexander respectfully. "I don't think we should waste any more time."

And everyone left the room. Harry caught a glimpse of Alexander's face before the door closed. It was concentrated and ice cold. Harry followed Professor McGonagall and Mr. Weasley to the stairs.

Alexander knelt again near the Seal, waiting for the time to act. He pulled out his wand, hoping he hadn't made any miscalculation. The door opened to let Tallmount's head nod to him.

"I'm the only one left here," he said. "You can act any time now."

Alexander nodded. A loud crack from the other side of the door and a slight flash of light on the writings told him that Tallmount had apparated. He stood up, his wand ready. He narrowed his eyes, gathering his will. He concerted his own chaotic power in his wand, so that the next spell would be increased tenfold.

He pointed his wand to the Seal and spoke out the formula.

"_Reverso_!"

And suddenly, the light became blinding. Alexander shut his eyes, and felt suddenly swept away by a wave of furious power. And Alexander was absorbing some of it inside of him!

The sensation was both terrifying and stirring at the same time. The light went suddenly down. Alexander opened his eyes. The torches were now burning harder than ever. Alexander snapped and the torches faded out, the spell completely neutralized. No light was coming from the Seal anymore. The room went dark as the last torch died out.

"_Lumos_," whispered Alexander.

A quick and powerful flash of light, and his wand started to emit a soft light. It was more powerful than usual. And the Seal reacted at the use of Magic. A light passed slowly in the writings.

"_Nox_," said Alexander.

He had been right. The Seal was now absorbing Magic again, and all the Magic of the area would be unstable for an hour or two, as the flash from his wand had proven it. His senses were telling him that the instability was fading out, but there was still a risk. And of course the problem had only been delayed.

Alexander walked out of the room and made his way to the stairs.

Harry had felt the tremble in the Ministry, as he was standing in the Atrium with the Minister, Professor McGonagall and Arthur Weasley. Then, all the light which had been put out suddenly went back, roaring fires upon the torches. All the spells started again with more strength than before.

There were a lot of wizards now in the Atrium. Given the hour Harry had been caught in the trap, and the time it had taken to come to London, it had to be the beginning of the morning shift. And everyone was waiting to the Minister's decision to go on with the use of Magic.

Alexander walked out of the staircases, a door just next to the elevators, who were also starting again to whirr. Alexander looked calm, but strange, as if he was walking on some kind of cloud.

"It's done, Sir," he told the Minister. "The accidents around in London won't reoccur in a while. But the Building is now full of primal Magic. Any spell of powerful effect could mean a disaster. The energy is dissipating. It will be safe in an hour. But I insist that nobody is to cast any single spell right now."

"What in blazes is going on here, Ambrosius?" said an aggressive voice, which was closing in.

Harry turned to who it was and froze, his teeth clenching a lot like Alexander's had done in Dumbledore's office.

Devin Stiller was walking toward them, Draco Malfoy right behind him. A gorgeous woman was with them. She was walking a lot like the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw Ghost. She seemed to have some natural grace that was fascinating. But her face was so perfect it looked like one statue. Harry immediately thought of Parvati, of Ginny and Hermione, three girls with life and humour etched on their faces and thought that perfection wasn't everything. The lady looked a little older than Harry, but she was still younger than Stiller. Harry saw that Alexander stiffened at the sight of the trio. But was he reacting to Stiller or Malfoy?

"Devin," began Ambrosius, with his soft voice. "We have a crisis situation that reclaims that we stop using Magic for the next hours."

"And how are we supposed to work if we can't use our usual spells?" asked Devin, furious. "Are we supposed to work like Muggles?"

The disdain in his voice as he said shocked Harry, but outraged the others.

"Stiller!" boomed both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Tallmount. "Watch it!"

"How dare you use this tone when addressing the Minister!" added Professor McGonagall with a stern look.

"I'm sorry, Sir," said Devin to Ambrosius, not sounding sorry at all. "But I just say that I have a Department to run and I, unlike Mr. Weasley, am not that familiar with Muggles way to work efficiently without Magic."

"That makes you incompetent if you can't deal with Law without your wand. So do me favour, Stiller, and shut up!" snapped Alexander his eyes flashing in anger with a frightening blue. "Don't tell me you have such a huge pile of work on a Christmas day, anyway."

"Not surprising to see you here, Lockenburn," said Stiller with venom in his voice. "Anytime there's trouble, you seem to be part of it, these days."

"And what about you, Potter?" spat Draco. "Seeking fame again, aren't you? Are you planning on getting the front page by stopping the whole Ministry in its work?"

"You honestly pretend that you work here?" replied Harry, coolly. "That would be funny it that wasn't obscene to think that a piece of trash like you is employed at the Ministry. What kind of project are you working on, these days? Raise taxes for the people that don't say hello to you in the morning?"

"Watch your mouth Potter! It's not because you ruined my…"

"Don't go there," cut Harry. "I don't think it's a good idea to remind everyone including the Minister about your family. Now, nothing going on here is your damn business, so…"

"So what, Potter! Will you just use your broom to chase me? At least here, we do something that matters. Do you think your parents are proud of seeing their little boy playing clown on a broomstick and chasing balls? You're pathetic, Potter. You can't do anything in your life except getting in trouble. Don't drag the Ministry into it! "

Harry clenched his teeth. Malfoy speaking of his parents was too much to bear. But he fought the urge to seize his wand. He knew that Draco was only egging him on.

"When did the Ministry choose a traitor and a criminal for their spokesman?" he said, with a sharp voice.

"That's enough!" thundered Mr. Ambrosius. "Devin, you'll have to cope with the restriction. No spell will be cast here until I say otherwise. Who is this young man, anyway?"

"My new assistant, Draco Malfoy," said Devin

Ambrosius looked down on Malfoy, who went a little pink, as the Ministry didn't seem to share Devin's sympathy for him.

"Ah yes, Malfoy. I see. You told me about him."

That was closing the subject.

"And you already know my Law enforcement Expert, Miss McAllister," Devin said, introducing the beautiful lady.

She bowed to the Minister, who nodded courteously at her. The woman turned to Alexander and smiled.

"Alexander," she said.

"Tanith," replied Alexander with a rather dry nod.

"So, Devin, go back to work if you have to, but honestly, you might as well shut down your department, for the day," said Ambrosius on a definitive tone. "All non-essential personal is asked to leave the premises. Minerva, Arthur, you'd be kind to follow me to my office. I must set up a meeting to decide what we are going to do about the situation. Corwin, you settle a Guard outside of this room. And no one is to enter it without my approval. And that means I must be there in person."

"If you can devise a way to isolate the room from Magic, that would be a good thing," said Alexander in advice.

Tallmount nodded, understanding what it meant. He turned to the stairs and waved at his employees to follow him. The Minister headed to his office, followed by Mr. Weasley and Professor McGonagall. The other wizards either headed out of the ministry or went to the elevators, to reach their offices. This left Harry and Alexander facing Devin and his two assistants. Devin turned on his heels and strode away without a word. He didn't seem to want to pick a fight with Alexander.

"It's been too long, Alexander," said Miss McAllister with a seductive smile, but tainted with some kind of shyness.

"I'm afraid it wasn't long enough," said Alexander dryly.

She winced. Harry was surprised by his harshness.

"Still mad at me, aren't you? I guess I should have expected that. A pity," she said. "Well, we'll be off, then. Are you coming, Draco?"

"In a minute," said Malfoy, staring at Harry.

Harry gave him a very suspicious look, and saw something in his hand, half hidden in the sleeves of his robes. As Miss McAllister was walking away from them, Malfoy had a nasty smile. Harry suddenly saw what he was hiding. The tip of his wand!

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" he spat.

"I owe you one, Potter," Draco said. "And one to you, as well, Lockenburn. So I thought I would even my score right now."

His wand slid out of his sleeve before Harry could move.

"Don't do that, you stupid little"… began Alexander.

"We'll see if you still can deal with snakes, Potter," said Draco with a mad grin. "_Serpensortia_!"

And the world around them went mad. Draco's wand emitted a loud bang and a huge explosion echoed in the Atrium. He was thrown on the polished wooden floor by the shock. Harry hit the ground quickly to avoid the wave of energy that swept around in the whole Atrium.

Alexander raised his hand and the wave of Energy stopped right before him, with a thundering noise. He frowned, and all the energy disappeared in the palm of his hand. Harry was amazed. But Alexander did not pause. He walked to Malfoy and grabbed his robes, pulling off the floor.

"You little rat!" he shouted. "I should wipe this hall with your face right now. And without Magic, that would be really painful!"

"Er… Alexander?" Harry interrupted.

"What!"

"Where's the snake?" asked Harry.

"Snake?" repeated Alexander.

"This spell summons a snake," explained Harry. "Where is it?"

Alexander raised his eyes. There was a small crack in the ceiling. He went pale and let go of Malfoy brutally.

"What have you done, Malfoy?" he said, in a whisper.

A deafening sound suddenly seemed to come in response. A loud and terrifying hiss.

"Oh, no, not good," said Harry, looking at the ceiling.

He had now a very good idea of where the snake had gone.

* * *

When Harry apparated in the street over the Ministry, it was to fall rudely on the ground. He was surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke that made him cough. Apparently, Alexander was right. Magic was unstable.

The scene was terrible. Muggles were running in every direction. No one seemed to have noticed his arrival. But Harry soon saw a lot of smoky cloud appear in the crowd, as Wizards were apparating to control the situation, but their control of their landing was far from perfect. Aurors and members of the Protection squad were stunning the Muggles so they could wash their memories later. Each spell seemed to be boosted.

Mr. Weasley apparated beside him, with only a little cloud of smoke signalling his arrival. At least, the instability was decreasing.

"Stop all these Muggles!" he roared. "Where is it?"

"Down the next street, Sir," answered one member of the Protection Squad.

"Everybody stands ready to stun it," ordered Mr. Weasley. "And deal with all the witnesses! My goodness, what a nightmare! What happened, Harry?"

"Malfoy," said Harry.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him with my own hands."

Harry had never seen Mr. Weasley that furious.

"This is madness! How can he be so stupid?"

Harry spotted a large hole in the front of one of the Buildings. It looked like something gigantic had hit it while walking. It looked a lot like one these Muggles movies where a giant monster is destroying a city, apparently just for the fun of it.

"Come on, follow me!" Mr. Weasley urged him.

Harry and him ran around the corner and stopped right on the spot. It was a nightmare!

It was a giant Cobra, twice bigger than the Basilisk Harry had fought at the age of twelve. A dozen wizards were trying to stun him but it was useless. Harry was looking around for any idea.

"Why can't they stun it?" he asked.

"It's a magical snake," said Mr. Weasley. "Lock all the block! Anyone who lives here must be stopped from leaving. We must know where they are, once we're rid of this thing!"

A wizard on the other side of the street nodded and ran to spread the order.

Harry saw a man with a camera, filming the giant snake. He raised his wand and cast a shattering spell, a new experimental one.

"_Fracasso_!" he enounced.

The camera exploded, and the Muggle dropped it, terrified.

"_Stupefy_!" shouted Mr. Weasley. "I'll have to wipe this one's memory carefully. But how can we get rid of that snake?"

Harry suddenly remembered the way Snape had made the snake from Malfoy's wand disappear in ashes, in his second year. He remembered the spell and told him to Mr. Weasley. The wizard frowned.

"It usually works," he said. "That's a good idea but it can't' work here. The snake is too big. And this is not a cumulative spell. If we all cast it, it still won't' be enough."

"So much for the brilliant idea, "said Harry.

"I could make it work," said a voice behind them.

Alexander passed before him, his cloak floating in the wind. He had his wand in his hand. He looked really focused.

"How?"

"I'll gather all the chaotic magic in the Block to boost my spell," said Alexander.

The snake was crawling to the other end of the street.

"Stop it!" Mr. Weasley shouted to his men.

"Harry! Stop it!" shouted Alexander turning to him. "Call him back!"

Harry wondered for second what he was talking about and then remembered Alexander had been in Hogwarts, during his second year and that he must know that he was a parselmouth.

"I'm not sure I still can," said Harry.

He hadn't spoken Parseltongue in five years and since Voldemort was gone, he wasn't sure he still had the gift.

"Try!" pleaded Mr. Weasley.

Harry focused on the Snake and, eyes like two slits in concentration; he made three steps toward it.

"_Come here_!" he shouted.

But what came out of his mouth was a huge hiss, with strange nuances. The snake turned swiftly to him. Its giant dark eyes were fixed on Harry.

"_Come here_," repeated Harry in Parseltongue.

The snake slithered back toward them. Alexander was ready. Harry saw that he was surrounded by shimmering lights. He could feel the power rising in Alexander. The Entropist raised his wand and shouted.

"_VIPERA EVANESCA_!"

The ray of light that shot out of his wand hit the giant Snake between the eyes. The beast jerked its head backward, hissing madly. A blinding fire ran suddenly through its entire body and seconds later, it only was ashes widespread on the ground. All the wizards cheered.

"Well done!" shouted Mr. Weasley. "Now, everyone! I want all the Muggles of the block to be put under a Memory charm before ten in the morning. Trevor, you go with Malcolm and find me the TV station where this camera was sending its images. Send people to all the radio stations, TV and papers. And police stations of the city. I don't want any word of this heard by the Muggles. Any witness must be silenced at once. Move it!"

The wizards of the Protection Department acknowledged the order and began to move quickly.

"It was an excellent plan, Harry, Alexander. We owe you big time, for this one! Well," he sighed. "I'm in for the longest overtime of my whole career."

He disapparated. Harry turned to Alexander. He was looking very tired, now.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I gathered all the volatile energy that was in the Ministry and the one I absorbed from the Seal to destroy that thing," said Alexander, trying to find his breath. "It's exhausting. But as I thought, the energy released disappeared after use. It has dissolved."

"So it's not back to the Seal?"

"Not this time. This little prat had done less damage than I feared."

"I wouldn't be so sure about this," said Harry.

Alexander followed his sight to the crowd of terrified Muggles. They were looking at the wizards with big round eyes. People with robes were running among them, putting memory charms as fast as they could. Harry suppressed a shiver. The wizarding world could be uncovered in the next hours.

How on earth would they be able to deal with this?

* * *

_Alright that's it for now... Next, some meetings, some sentimental issues and A little more action!_


	12. Of Meetings and Partings of ways

Chapter 10: Of Meetings and Partings of Ways

* * *

It was eleven o'clock in the morning and there was an emergency meeting in the Ministry.

"I still don't know who got the brilliant idea to cut all the phone lines in London, and jam the cellphones networks, but without it, we would never have been able to control the situation," said Mr. Weasley.

"Because you call that a controlled situation?" snapped Devin Stiller. "Hundreds of Muggles witness the rampage of a giant snake and you pretend the situation is under control?"

Harry was looking at the young head of the Department of Magical Law. He was sitting as if he was the Minister himself. The meeting wasn't going very well for Arthur Weasley, who was already tired from all this work he had done to silence the whole snake business. But he was putting up a pretty good fight.

"All the witnesses had been dealt with. A Hundred of Ministry wizards are checking right now for any sign of rumour. The Muggle miedas…"

"Media," corrected Harry discreetly.

"Ah yes, thank you Harry. The Muggle Media did not catch a glimpse of this snake. So yes, Mr. Stiller, I would say that the situation is under control."

"Thank you, Arthur," said Mr. Ambrosius.

"And may I respectfully remind this meeting that the situation was pretty well under control before one of your people summoned that snake, against the Minister's orders," said Alexander.

"That's what you say, Alexander," said Devin, coolly. "I personally have no evidence of that. As far as I know, you or Mr. Potter could have summoned that snake yourself…"

"Outrage!" shouted Mr. Weasley.

"You've got to be kidding!" said Harry in disbelief.

"We'll deal with that later," said Ambrosius. "We must focus on the most important and immediate problem. How to deal with the Seal of Chaos?"

"Before Mr. Lockenburn interfered with the Ministry business, we had no problem," said Devin with disdain.

"We already had accidents!" countered Arthur Weasley.

"What proof do we have that it wasn't provoked by something else, or someone?"

"Are you trying to send a message, here, Devin?" asked Alexander with a frightening smile.

"You could have provoked all this instability to have a glimpse of the Seal and to play a little with it. You love to play with dangerous matters, Alexander. Look at your work in Mongolia! And Mr. Potter here loves to play the Hero, as I heard. How can't we think that you may have built up this entire story for your own credit?"

Harry stood up furious.

"This is crazy. I didn't summon that snake. Malfoy did!" he spat angrily. "Since you made him enter the Ministry, despite all that he's done before, how can't WE think that you may want to cover him, so you can also benefit from the confusion?"

"I wonder how I could benefit from it," said Devin coldly.

"By attacking Mr. Weasley's work, for example. Or like you did earlier, state that you are amazed by the lack of reaction of the Minister. Sound like electoral arguments to me."

"Seems like your paranoia hasn't improved, Mr. Potter," said Stiller. "Draco told me you were usually seeing enemies everywhere. I think this meeting can do without your wild accusations."

"You're the one throwing accusations since the very beginning of this meeting, Devin," said the soft, cool voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Comfortably settled in his armchair, Dumbledore hadn't said a word since the beginning of the talks. But when he spoke, everyone fell silent to listen. He had rejoined the meeting earlier in the morning, after Professor McGonagall had warned him of what had happened.

"Let's stop talking nonsense and let's focus on the main object of the meeting," he said.

"Thank you, Albus," said the Minister. "So we have delayed the threat but not neutralized it. Mr. Lockenburn, here, suggests…"

"Recommends," corrected Alexander with an apologetic nod to Ambrosius.

" … That we destroy the Seal," finished Ambrosius.

"Why?" said Tallmount. "It is a very precious artefact, very powerful. We could learn a lot from it."

"And it's also very dangerous," said Alexander. "It's nothing that I, you or anyone can truly control. If you go on with your studies, the same situation will arise again. In ten years, or sooner, if the Intruder of Hogwarts isn't caught. This masked wizard is willing to increase the energy in the Seal. And he's using powers strong enough to do it."

"Paranoia again, Alexander," countered Devin.

"You were told to stop talking nonsense, Devin,' cut Alexander dryly. "Please shut your mouth on a subject you know nothing of."

Stiller's eyes narrowed in anger, but he didn't reply.

"Now, all the legends tell us that the Builders were destroyed by their own power," Alexander went on. "My guess is that the Seal was one of their experiments. When it opened, a Rift was created, and it submerged the Cities of the Builders, destroying any trace of their civilisation except for the few we have discovered. If that Rift acted like the one I faced, it must have dissolved once the caster of the spell that opened it died. In that case, the one who activated the Seal must have been caught in the destruction. There are no traces on the ground because we know now that the Builders' cities were flying. We can't take the chance of letting this thing go active once more; especially not in London."

"But how could we destroy such a thing?" asked Tiberius Odgen, from the other side of the table.

"I don't know yet," said Alexander. "I will need to consult every archive concerning the Builders and the Seal to find out. To simply try and destroy it could be as dangerous as keeping it. Serious research must be done before any attempt."

"And so you will take the destruction of the most ancient artefact of the Wizarding world's History in your hands, by your sole decision," said Devin with an aggressive tone.

"I gave my advice to this meeting," retorted Alexander. "This is the Minister's call. And of course any research will have to be done under ministry control. And again, I still don't know what business you have in this."

"I may be consulted about the legality of such a decision," said Devin haughtily.

"Always a reason," muttered Alexander.

* * *

They were invited in the Minister's office shortly after the end of the formal meeting. The Minister had greeted Dumbledore as an old friend. Harry knew that Dumbledore had been a strong support for Ambrosius' nomination to the position after Fudge had been sacked. The process of nomination had been rocky at best, with many people trying to get the most they could from the ordeal. Harry himself had accepted to be involved in the end by stating his support to Ambrosius in one of the rare interviews he had given after the end of the war. Ambrosius knew when to be grateful.

"Mr. Potter," he said as they settled in his study, with an amicable smile. "I'm very pleased to meet you again."

"Pleasure's mine, Sir," said Harry, sitting down in the offered seat. "Before we begin, and if you don't mind, of course, I would like to formulate a request."

"Anything, my dear boy," said Ambrosius, still smiling.

"Can this leave the office?" spat Harry, with a nod toward Dolores Umbridge, who had somehow managed to sneak inside the meeting, as an executive assistant.

Harry had tolerated her presence at the enlarged meeting, but he didn't wish to be in her presence more than he needed to.

Umbridge let out a shocked exclamation that was echoed by both McGonagall and the other secretary. Dumbledore's lack of any reaction toward Umbridge had been telling enough so he chose not to comment any further. Alexander, however, could barely hide a smile.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I don't think such terms should be…" began Ambrosius quite taken aback both by Harry's words and tone.

"Let me be clear, Minister," cut Harry, with a very dark look. "I've got nothing but respect for the work you've done since you started in this office. I have supported your candidacy and your actions and I won't ever deny it. But if you want my help, I want a few things to be very transparent. And one of them is that Dolores Umbridge is my enemy. She has escaped punishment for her actions while she was the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts on a legal point of view, but I owe her one of my scars. She nearly performed an unforgivable curse on me, and she openly tortured a few of my friends. And while I know of your wish to erase the wounds of the past and believe me, I respect if, I will not tolerate to have this woman near me."

"Now, Mr. Potter, if you think your only word will convince the Minister of what he's supposed to do, you are greatly mistaken," Umbridge exclaimed, her face starting to show a tension that reminded Harry of her time in the forest.

He slowly turned to her and his eyes must have been enough to shut her up.

"I may also want to add the fact that she willingly sent two Dementors to attack my cousin and me in Little Whinging, in the summer of 1995. I don't think this is a widely known fact," he said.

Ambrosius frowned at that and threw a look at Umbridge, who seemed to shrink suddenly to the size of a real toad, her face drained of all colour.

"Dolores, you would be kind to leave the office," he said sternly. "I think it is time I reassess the background of my staff."

"But… Minister…" she stammered.

"Dolores," repeated Ambrosius. "Leave the office."

"But you can't…" she was about the shriek.

"I think the Minister gave you an order," said Alexander, on a chilling tone that suddenly shut the witch up.

She had a little gulping sob before to exit the room. Harry breathed out slowly, relieved. He exchanged a slight look with Dumbledore. Only the faintest trace of satisfaction glinted in the old wizard's eye.

"Now, about the situation at hand," said Ambrosius. "We need to be a little more open than in the Council. I need your input in this, Albus. Where do you stand concerning the Seal's status?"

"I must admit, Cheldon, that I'm not familiar enough on the subject of Chaos Magic to have any certainty," said Dumbledore. "But I do have complete confidence in Alexander's expertise in that field. He has the most extensive knowledge we have seen in three centuries, regarding Chaos. If he says we need to find a way to destroy the Seal, then we must do it."

"Alright," said Ambrosius. "What of the risks? I need a clear estimation of the danger we face with an attempt at destroying this thing."

"The situation is volatile at best, Sir," said Alexander. "If we are to attempt destruction, I would suggest we move it first to a deserted area. But before any of that, we must indeed study the artefact, if only to figure out its way of working. The powers involved are too mysterious to be tampered with blindly. Even the reversing of the effect today resulted in a disruption of magic. I will need time."

"I understand," said Ambrosius. "I will have Corwin transfer everything we have on the subject to you."

"Sir, I…" began Tallmount.

"Including the Unspeakables' files, Corwin," insisted the Minister. "The secret is out," he added. "No need to be territorial about it."

Tallmount's nostrils flared a moment, before he admitted defeat.

"Very well, Sir," he said.

"Agreed, then," said Ambrosius. "We will need to be very careful with that. I have Stiller already watching my every move, waiting for the slightest mistake to call for my replacement."

"Your replacement? By whom? Does he have a candidate in mind?" asked Harry.

"He sees him in the mirror everyday," said Tallmount, sourly. "Stiller is very ambitious."

"How come he got into his office, anyway?" asked Alexander. "He's roughly my age. I guess that's very early for such a promotion."

"He represents a rising current in the political circles," explained Ambrosius. "If I want to enforce any decision I make, I need the Wizengamot's approval. But I have to admit already regret his appointment."

"You and me both, Sir," said Alexander, with a dry smile.

* * *

When Harry came back to Hogwarts, two hours later, with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Alexander, he was thinking of Devin Stiller. How could he seize that moment to try and weaken the Minister position? Couldn't he see that it would be disastrous in the current situation? Ambrosius had more important things to cope with to waste time by fighting one young snake's ambition. Harry again thought of Alexander's remark about the Slytherin Way, and he could feel the truth in that. He just couldn't get the way those guys thought.

And the fact that Malfoy was going through any trouble without harm made him cringe seriously.

The carriage landed back before the school gate and the Weasley family immediately came out to meet them on the stairs. They had to explain everything that had happened before they could even enter the Castle. Dumbledore finally made everyone stop, and he told them to get into the Great Hall so that they could at least have a decent lunch while talking. Everybody surrendered to the motion. But Harry held Parvati back by her arm.

She had been rather cold in her greeting.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Will you always do that?" said Parvati nervously. "Will you ever disappear at the end of one of our dates to go and save Merlin-knows-what?"

"I had to go," protested Harry. "It's an important matter. As a Ministry agent, I thought you would understand."

"You weren't forced to go! It's not your fight!"

"I almost got killed by this thing in the corridor and you tell me this is not my fight?" pointed Harry, amazed.

His temper was beginning to rise.

"I'm not dating Harry-Potter-the-hero! Your fight has been over for five years now. Why do you have to seek trouble?" cried Parvati.

"What? I wasn't seeking trouble! And I'm not the hero, here! I followed Alexander to help him the best I could. You said I always cared for others. You said you liked that about me! Were you lying?"

"No! I wasn't!" protested Parvati.

She didn't seem so angry, now that he came to think of it. She seemed more confused than anything.

"I… It's just that I hate when you disappear like that and I don't know if I will even see you again! I've been dying out of worry here, while you were out there playing with giant snakes."

"It was no game, Parvati," said Harry. "But I had to do it. I could help, so I had to help. You can understand that, can't you?"

Parvati nodded, and then sighed deeply. Harry could tell she was still upset.

"It wasn't such a big deal." said Harry, once more.

"It wasn't such a big deal? Harry, be serious!" said Parvati. "A full blown Ministry alert and a giant snake in the streets of London? That was dangerous and you know it."

"Yes it was dangerous, but I've seen worse. And at the time, I was only a boy, and I was alone against Voldemort. No I'm a full grown Wizard, and at no time, I've been alone. There has always been someone from the protection Squad with me. And all I did was to talk a very big snake. It's Alexander who did the most of it."

"Promise me…"

"You can't expect from me that I promise you to stay out of trouble. I'm playing Quidditch, and it's a dangerous game. You're a Curse Breaker. I know what it is for a job. You take some risks on your part. I wouldn't ask you to leave your job, and you know you cannot make this promise, so don't try to make me."

Parvati sighed in surrender. She shook her head and her look turned nostalgic.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said. "I can't do this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

She had a sad smile.

"I though I could manage," she went on, after a short silence. "I thought I could adjust to that life of yours, but I just can't. I wouldn't even know how to begin."

"No, Parvati, wait a second," began Harry.

"Let's face it, Harry," said Parvati, putting a finger on his mouth. "I understand you. I know everything you've been through. I can understand better than most girls you will meet out there. But I can't stay behind and just wait for you to return, when you're out there saving the world. And you will be, at some point. You will always charge to save the world, with bells on. And I admire you for it. I... I just can't be the one to be beside you when you go there. I'm not strong enough, or brave enough, or foolish enough, I don't know, pick one..."

"Parvati, you..."

"I know myself, Harry," said Parvati. "I know I will resent you in the end, if I try to make it work. At some point, I will be mad at you for just being who you are. And that's not fair to you. And that won't be fair to me to put myself through this kind of hurt. It's better if I get out of this, while I still can, before I get too attached to you. I could grow to love you, Harry Potter, and if I do, that won't do either of us a favour."

"Parvati, what are you saying?" he asked.

"I... this is good bye, Harry," she said. "I will be your friend, if you want me to, but... we can't work as a couple."

"But, I can..."

"You just said you couldn't, Harry," said Parvati, with another nostalgic smile. "I don't blame you. You're a hero. You've been my hero. You saved us all so many times I couldn't count them. I know I can't fight with that. I guess I wasn't meant to be with you to see it. I was meant to cheer for you."

Harry was confused. This had started as Parvati declaring her worry for him and now she was breaking up with him? What did he miss there? This made no sense at all. How was that happening? But somehow, he could feel Parvati was right. If she was to become upset like that each time he was putting himself in danger, it would kill their couple in the long run.

It still didn't seem like the perfect way to celebrate Christmas, though.

Parvati smiled at him.

"You want to know something funny?" she said. "I guess I saw it coming."

"What? But I…" began Harry?

"It's not something you did or said, Harry," said Parvati. "I knew that would be the main problem if I went on dating you. I would have to cope with all this. And I just can't."

"I really thought this could work," said Harry, sadly.

"I know," said Parvati with a shrug. "I know you tried. I really do."

Harry dropped his eyes to the floor. Parvati reached for his chin with a soft hand.

"Chin up, Harry," she said. "I'm not mad at you. But we don't have what each other needs."

"I thought you had," said Harry. "I mean... it's like I've done nothing but have meaningless flings, since I got out of Hogwarts. And you were the first that actually went somewhere."

"Yes, I know," said Parvati. "Hermione told me that. But don't give up. You will find the one for you."

She seemed to hesitate for a while and then she sighed and smiled.

"She may be even closer than you think," she said.

Harry was puzzled, but he couldn't consider what she had just said, because Parvati smiled and leaned to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good bye, Harry Potter," she said. "Thank you for having me into your life for a while."

He could barely speak.

"Good bye, Parvati," he said, surrendering to her decision.

And she walked away. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. This felt like a special moment, as she was making her way down the Castle's stairs, heading towards the Gates, toward Hogsmeade… away from him. He silently said good bye again, wondering what had gone wrong. He knew neither had done anything wrong. Why couldn't it work? A few minutes later, he was still looking towards Hogsmeade, even if Parvati was out of sight, now. He had buried his hands deep in his pockets, his shoulders a little slumped.

"Why the defeated stance, Potter?" asked a voice behind him.

Surprised, he turned to find himself facing Ginny, who was looking concernedly at him. He had a sad smile.

"What's bringing you here?" he asked.

"We were wondering what was keeping you," said Ginny. "What's going on?"

"She left," said Harry.

"Parvati?" said Ginny. "What do you mean, she left? She… did you guys break up?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," said Ginny, coming to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you? You weren't a big fan of Parvati," said Harry, with a wistful smile.

"Well, I admitted that she was alright, after all," said Ginny. "Old remnants of my school grudges… She's a nice girl. What happened?"

"She says she can't keep up with my life," said Harry.

Ginny winced.

"Ouch," she said. "You think she's right?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "I was hoping the days when my life was complicated were over."

"I hardly think they will ever be, Harry," said Ginny.

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at it that way, Harry," said Ginny. "You have the Hero's calling. You may deny it all you want, but whenever there is a crisis, you can't resist jumping in to help. That's exceptional, and admirable, but for some people, it's a little difficult to deal with."

"You don't have any problem dealing with it," said Harry. "You, Ron, Hermione… You all jumped in with me."

"We all love you, Harry," said Ginny. "But it's not the reason why we follow you. We followed you against Voldemort because we knew that was the right thing to do. And we all know that Harry Potter's fights will be worth fighting, because we know you. It's not only about you. If she feels she cannot join the adventure that is your life, maybe it is better that you end it before you both suffer from it."

"But she's no coward," said Harry, in Parvati's defence.

"I never said she is," said Ginny. "She's a strong witch, but she seeks a little peace and quiet. Most people do. You, me, Hermione, Ron, we're a different sort, I guess. We see a wrong in the world, and we want to right it. Remember Hermione and SPEW? She saw something as unjust and she set out to fix it, even if it was futile. Ron's the same. Once he's clear on the stakes, there's no backing out of it, for him. We've been raised like this. That's why I joined Dumbledore's Army, back in school. That's why I helped my friends against that Slytherin gang in my last year. You weren't there, but you remember it, right? You lent me the Marauder's Map."

Harry nodded.

"You said that was to help a friend," he said.

"Yep," said Ginny. "He was being wronged and I didn't like that. We're not so different, Harry. That whole gang of us is just unable to leave a good fight alone. You're just more into it than us, that's all. And you've got more talent at that, as well."

"I'm not so…"

"Shut it, Potter," chuckled Ginny. "You are. You have talent at fighting evil, facing danger, solving mysteries. That's always been a given. Since day one in Hogwarts, you were like that. You won't change now. I'd never want you to."

Harry decided to drop it. He cast another look toward the Gates and sighed.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny.

"It's like I'm just basically incapable of having a normal relationship with a woman," he said. "I mean, I suck at being casual. I really, really suck at it. And when I want to get serious, it always goes down the drain. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to stop worrying about it," said Ginny, sternly. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're handsome, you're kind, you're a gentleman, even if you are hopelessly goofy, sometimes, but there's nothing wrong with you. You just have a hex of a life to deal with. The girl that will fit you needs to be able to take it. Parvati wasn't and she was smart enough to see it, apparently. But you didn't do anything wrong."

Harry hoped she was right. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Ginny suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Harry, don't stay outside, you'll catch your death, out here," she said, puling him inside the Castle.

He didn't fight the pull. He felt grateful to have people that did understand him. He hoped that Ginny was right. He wondered how she had managed to make him feel better just like that. There was something special about Ginny Weasley. He had always known it, but he had never taken the time to consider it. She was a kind, caring witch, with a fiery temper, who never backed out. And he felt proud that she considered him a close friend.

And at that second, he realized something else. Something that made his mind pause.

Her hand in his felt wonderful.

But before Harry could consider anything more, he was led by Ginny back into the Castle, up to Dumbledore's office, and his thoughts focused again on the Seal of Chaos. Before the door closed, though, he cast a last look over his shoulders, in the direction Parvati had taken.

He wondered if she wasn't right, in the end. Maybe it was for the best, if only because she would be safe.

Somewhere in his heart, he said good bye to Parvati Patil, and faced what was to come now.

* * *

_That's it for now... I know that chapter is short compared to the others, but the story called for this one... Hoped you liked it._


	13. Of newspapers, old books and redheads

Chapter 11: Of Newspapers, Old Books and Redheads...

* * *

And as Harry and Alexander had feared it, the crisis in London soon was all over the news. There was no way of escaping it. Except if you lived on a deserted island off the coast of northern England, you couldn't escape it. And even then, that would imply that owls couldn't reach you. The Daily Prophet published special report after special report on the facts, responsibilities and consequences of the Giant snake's rampage in the streets of London. Ginny reported dejectedly to Harry that the Daily Prophet wasn't apparently taking side with the Minister in this matter, as the paper was castigating the "Ministry's lack of reaction".

As for Malfoy's responsibility, it had been carefully hushed up. A small insert even suggested that Draco was a victim of persecution, because of his father's past. No one had cited either Harry or Alexander on that issue, but Harry was sure that was only a matter of time.

Devin Stiller was really gifted with manipulating the news, rumours and lies. He seemed to be able to turn any situation to his own benefit, as Harry had suggested at the Council meeting. Alexander now knew how he had gotten ahead so quickly. He was young, attractive, and very popular, because of his family. So his moves against the Minister were far more acceptable than an attempt from a Dark Wizard to take over. He was slowly but surely gaining supporters to his cause, in the politic circles. That was the way of Democracy, of course, but Alexander felt sick at the idea of Devin Stiller becoming a Minister.

Two weeks after the accident, the papers, from the Herald to the Quibbler, were still discussing the matter, even if it was on a very different point of view. And it was even sometimes, very special.

The Quibbler was insisting that very dangerous forces were at work, that they had caused the snake to appear, in which it was completely right. But it also stated that these forces had been summoned by a wizard called Serianus Malevolent, who came from another plane of existence, which was a little less serious. Especially when it underlined the fact Serianus Malevolent was widely known in the Muggle world as the American singer Elvis Presley. Sometimes, Editor's Lovegood's quirks were going a little far.

As always, though, no matter how serious the matter was, the facts were slowly disappearing from the news, leaving only the political issues. No word had slipped about the Seal of Chaos. Even Stiller wouldn't break the Ministry's secrecy. So it was only now about the power struggle between Ambrosius and Stiller, which was apparently enough to capture the interest of the Wizard of the street.

But Alexander did not forget about the facts. Thanks the authority the Minister had granted him, he had been allowed in the archives and was studying anything concerning the Builders, the Forces of Chaos and of course, the legends of the Seal. He was conducting his research from Hogwarts, with the help of the teachers and the material of the impressive library of the school.

Harry had word from him from time to time. The research was going on quite well, but the matter was so extensive and so hazy that he was still far from the solution, and without anymore elements, Alexander refused the idea of trying any kind of destruction attempt.

"It conceals such a powerful Magic that any attempt of destroying it could create a huge crisis," he had said in one of his letters.

They had started a correspondence about it. Harry was getting curious on the subject, but he couldn't allow himself to get involved too much in this business, because as the wizarding world was going back to normal, the League of Professional Quidditch was going on, and Harry had to be focused on the coming games.

The next game of the League would happen in February, but early warming of the weather had advanced the next Qualification game against Iceland. Again, it would take place in England.

Harry wasn't worrying too much about Iceland. They were the easiest team of the group with Russia, and they were well within England's reach. He was more concerned by his game against China, which had gathered a really good team, and who would be a fierce opponent.

But, sometimes, during January, he grew more interested in the problem of the Seal than his career. It seemed much more important than chasing a flying ball. He often offered his help to Alexander through owl post.

Alexander kept thanking him, but his research was going well.

_You'd be wise to focus more on your next game, to prove to the Public that you're not losing it. If you wonder what I mean, have a look on Witch Weekly. Apparently, Devin has found help to go at you, now._

Puzzled by Alexander's last letter, Harry went to buy Witch Weekly and found the small article in page 8, at the editorials section.

_HARRY POTTER: Hero, true, but a reckless daredevil?_

_The young and famous Seeker of the London Falcons seems to be found of violence and trouble, lately. Always on the spot when a crisis occurs, Mr. Potter could be thought to be provoking it by his hothead and his daredevil attitude. When faced with these righteous interrogations, Mr. Potter refuses to comment._

Harry had a snicker at that. Of course he hadn't commented, since nobody had asked him such questions. The article went on and got even lower in its slandering.

_Also, Mr. Potter, from his days in Hogwarts, and the reports of some players in the Quidditch league (_Hello Marcus, thought Harry_), has built a reputation for short temper. It seems he likes to get into fights and would have threatened some competitors (_Still haven't stomached that punch, two years ago, have you, Flint?).

_He seems to harbour personal grudges against whoever questions either his attitude or his doubtful motivations. Our editor seems to have suffered himself of Mr. Potter's temper._

_Maybe Harry Potter, in spite of what he had done in the past for the wizarding world should be reminded that there are laws and that they are to be obeyed._

Harry gave a snort. He had known all along that his Howler would have consequences. He was not going to let a stupid paper ruin his mood.

"They're after you again, huh?" said Ron, when they talked about it, later, while sharing a lunch. "Saying you're nuts and all?"

"Well not really," said Harry with a snigger. "Now I'm a daredevil, which should be more respectful of the laws. Besides, it's only Witch Weekly. The other papers have either let it slide or protested against that. The Daily Prophet had qualified it of 'pure and absolute spite from a very sensitive editor'."

"Well, good for them," said Ron. "Because the last time a paper tried to speak ill of you, they still don't know what hit them."

"Really?"

"When Old Fudge has confirmed that Voldemort was back seven years ago, the editor of the Daily Prophet was thrown out as fast as they could kick him," explained Ron, sipping on his drink. "Most of journalists are very careful, now, when it comes to you."

"You think Stiller could be behind that?"

"Probable," admitted Ron. "Hermione says that the work in the Department of Law had become a nightmare with him and Malfoy in the office everyday. Just wait until Malfoy tries to jinx Stiller in the back, like he has always done before."

"How's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"She's tired," said Ron seriously. "I try to convince her to take another break, but she say that she can't."

He rolled his eyes, taking the heavens as witness of the stubbornness of his wife.

"And you, you think you will be able to handle all these games to come?"

They went back on Quidditch and especially the next game of London against Liverpool.

* * *

Alexander was walking out of the Archives, sighing in exhaustion. He had just spent another day in there digging through every single writing that mentioned the Builders. Most of it was rubbish, a piling up of rumours and bedtime stories. The problem with the wizarding ancient History was that it had been victim of a major war back in the days of Merlin, in the 5th Century. The conflict, known as the War of the Unicorn, had raged through the whole of Europe and Merlin's opponents, a dark cult of wizards, had taken the habit of hitting all the centres of knowledge, burning them to the ground. So a lot of the wizarding world's knowledge about its past had been lost beyond any chance of recovery.

Now, Alexander had to piece together what was left of it, sorting what belonged to myth from facts. It was a strenuous, long process. Alexander wasn't a man you could define by his patience, but he could see the necessity of finding a true account of the Builders' history if he wanted to understand what had taken place during the creation of the Seal.

He had been at it for eight hours straight and his eyes were starting to cross over the books and parchments. He needed a break and he needed bad. So he was heading home. He was making his way through the Atrium when someone familiar caught up with him

"Well, if it isn't Alexander Lockenburn, the man, the myth, the legend in the flesh," said Ginny Weasley, with a smile, as she hurried to match his stride.

Alexander smiled back at the red headed witch. Since they had met in Hogwarts, back in Christmas, Alexander had found that he rather liked the wits and humour of the youngest of the Weasley kids. She had a sharp mind and tongue, and that was something Alexander liked in a person. During the week they had stayed in the Castle, he had the chance to chat with her and they had connected easily.

"Hello, Ginevra," he said.

"Do you know that you have to be one of the only wizards in the world who can call me Ginevra and live?"

"Why the special favour?" asked Alexander.

"Well, since you're so powerful and scary..." she let the end of her sentence die out with a wink.

"I'll make sure to act flattered," said Alexander, grinning. "What brings you to the ministry?"

"I'm snooping around the place, trying to find material for a story," she explained. "It's high time I try for other stories than just sports, if I want this career to last."

"I'll have a wild guess and say you're investigating the trouble with Magic," he said, with a knowing smile.

Ginny nodded.

"Of course," said Ginny. "But the thing is that I have access to confidential information, but I cannot put into print because I got it through Harry and Dad, so... the idea is to find other sources to coerce or to find a different angle. I'm going for the different angle. I'm writing on the incidents from a former Auror's point of view. I've been working with Tonks and I was here to back up a few of the input she gave me. You're familiar with her?"

"Nymphadora Tonks? Not that much," said Alexander. "My dad spoke highly of her, but we never really crossed paths. I didn't realise that this was so delicate to be a journalist, balancing the sources you can use and those you can't. Quite the equilibrist, aren't you?"

"Well, it's good training," said Ginny with a shrug. "What about you? What are you doing down here?"

"Research as well, you could say," said Alexander.

"About what?" asked Ginny pointedly.

"About the very subject you're not supposed to talk about," he retorted with a smile. "Sorry, but I'll ease your juggling with sources by removing myself from the equation. You're not getting anything from me, and you won't have any scruples."

"Fair enough," chuckled Ginny. "That was worth the try."

"I'm only doing this for your own good, you know," said Alexander, smugly.

"Oh, you're too kind, Xan," said Ginny.

Alexander winced at her use of that diminutive that he had hated as much as Judy had loved it during their school years.

"Do you know that you have to one of the only persons in the world who can call me Xan and live?" he said, in echo of her previous statement.

"Oho? I did pin-point the most annoying nickname, then?" she said merrily. "Well, what can I say? I've always strived to be part of the elite. Who are the lucky few, then? Phyllis, I guess."

"You know a way I could stop her?" he grinned. "The other is a childhood friend, who's entitled in memory of old times and the last is a guy in Mongolia. I took mercy on the poor soul, because he just could not pronounce my full name."

She laughed with him.

"So why the favour?" she asked.

"Well, you're a Weasley," said Alexander. "I think that the saying goes'Mess with a Weasley, and there'll be hell to pay'."

She laughed again. She had a nice, contagious laugh.

"Well, since we both seem to be heading out," said Ginny, "fancy a drink in the Waving Wand pub?"

Alexander considered it. It's not like he was restrained by a curfew in Hogwarts. He had plenty of time to go home.

"Sure," he said.

They apparated from the Atrium to Diagon Alley and were heading toward the pub, adjacent to the famous restaurant, catching up as they walked on lighter subjects.

"How's your brother?" said Ginny. "I mean Ron," he précised.

"Oh, he's well enough," said Ginny. "He's been pestering me so he can get another chance to make my ex pay one way or another about our break up."

"Oh... sorry about that," said Alexander. "I didn't … Well, I didn't know you had a boyfriend to break up with in the first place, so I'm both sorry about the break up and not knowing there was one to have."

"It's alright," said Ginny. "I'm better off without the jerk, anyway. I'm enjoying my newfound freedom. I saw that things were going pretty well with Phyllis. We did chat a little, back in Hogwarts. She's awesome."

"That she is," said Alexander.'Probably a red-head trait."

"Nicely put, Mister," she said, nodding in thanks for the implied compliment. "How long has it been going on?"

"Well, it had been brewing forever," said Alexander. "I basically fell in love with her two seconds after meeting her, back in my second year in Hogwarts. That I only got the nerve and the chance to ask her out only three months ago is absolutely beyond me. But I guess we both stopped being idiots and just went for it."

"Nice story," said Ginny.

Something passed through his mind at this moment and he didn't know why the next question is asked was that one.

"How's Harry?" he asked.

He had no idea how he had gotten from this to that, but the thought of Harry had just imposed itself. It seemed fitting to ask. But Ginny stopped walking, looking at him with round eyes. She looked half pissed, half worried when she spoke.

"Am I so freaking transparent?" she asked, her tone being annoyed, and even slightly hurt.

"What? About what?" asked Alexander, before to realise his question implied a lot. They were discussing long crushes, romantic prospect... and he brought out Harry. And Ginny... Oh.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry," he said. "Are you...?"

Ginny looked shocked again, realising that he hadn't meant anything by that, but that he knew all there was to know, now. She seemed to consider her options for a second and finally, she sighed.

"Me and my big mouth," she said. "Some Secret Keeper I'd make."

"Honestly, it's my fault," said Alexander. "I don't know what came over me, but I associated Harry with you in my mind. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay," said Ginny. "I'd better be more careful in hiding my secret crushes."

"How long...?" began Alexander.

"How about since the first day I met him, like you?" she said. "But it came and went. And it's not like it's ever going to happen. It's pretty hopeless and pathetic of me."

"I wouldn't call that pathetic," said Alexander.

"You're very kind," said Ginny with a bitter smile. "But it's still not going to happen."

"And I wouldn't bet money on that, either," said Alexander, with a smile.

There was something he had been aware of, and that was Harry's amicable break up with the lovely Parvati Patil. Harry had spent the rest of the week with his friends in the Castle, having chats with Professor Armstrong, about a possible job in Hogwarts some time in the future. And during all this time, he had been hanging out with Ginny. Maybe she was comforting him, as a friend should, but there had been something in his eyes. Something hesitant, as if it was a new discovery for him. But it had been there.

"What the hex are you talking about?" asked Ginny.

"Well, Harry's single, now," said Alexander. "And you can't say you're unattractive."

"As flattering as it feels, it doesn't help," said Ginny, with a smile. "I'm like his freaking sister, in his eyes."

"Look, I don't know him that well," said Alexander. "But I've seen the two of you hanging out after his break up. And the way he looked at you... it wasn't brotherly, I can tell you."

Ginny looked floored. She was staring at him.

"You're... you're serious, aren't you?" she said.

"Just give it time, Ginny," said Alexander. "I have seen romances that got off from a far worse start. As for Harry, my guess is that he'll come around."

Ginny smiled, but before she could reply, she froze. Alexander could feel the shift in her mood at the same time as the shift in atmosphere. From cheerful like a Tuesday night, Diagon Alley had turned tense and the street now felt dangerous. He took a discrete look around and spotted the masked figure, hiding in a corner. The same mask as the servants who had attacked him last time. He was surprised to see that as he was covertly drawing his wand, Ginny's was suddenly visible in the sleeve of her coat, her fingers slowly getting it ready. He wanted to tell her to apparate to safety but a single look from her fiery eyes turned him off that idea.

"I suppose you've seen the masked fellow," he whispered, resuming his walking.

"Yep," said Ginny, under her breath. "Not alone, is he?"

"Probably not," said Alexander. "I guess you want to be involved?"

"I need to vent anyway," said Ginny. "Protego!" she suddenly shouted, blocking a spell that was speeding at Alexander's back.

They moved as one, getting back to back, as Alexander aimed at the several wizard masked figures that were emerging from side streets to circle him. They were persistent; you had to give them that! They wasted no time either, this time, and Alexander had to block a stunning spell. Ginny reacted quickly and sent a knocking curse at the caster, who hit the wall violently. Alexander stunned him immediately.

"_Crucio_!" shouted one of the attackers.

Ginny pushed Alexander out of the way and blocked the cruciatus curse by an inch. She retaliated by marching to the attacker, sending fire bolts that he had to block hastily. He was stepping back. She pushed her advantage until, with a whipping move of her wrist, she caught him with a spectral fist in the gut. He was bent in two, between two of his companions, who were so surprised by the resistance Ginny offered that Alexander had an opening to sweep them off their feet.

"_Incarcero_!" he shouted, his wand emitting energy ropes to bind them.

"_Expelliarmus_," shouted Ginny at another one, snatching his wand from him.

Disarmed, he wanted to escape, but one of his companions suddenly turned to him and pointed his wand at him.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he said.

"No!" roared Alexander.

"Son of a lich!" swore Ginny. "_Stupefy_!"

But suddenly, a shield out of nowhere blocked her attack. Alexander knew what was coming. The now familiar tear in the air appeared and Mask emerged, with an imperious move for his men.

"Enough!" it shouted, the metallic tone making Ginny wince.

The Mask, its wand pointed not at Alexander but at Ginny, which was in fact a good move, because Alexander wouldn't risk her life, gestured for his followers, who rushed to their fallen comrades and apparated with them. Alexander had trained his wand at the Mask.

"You really think you're going to escape, this time?" he said.

"Oh, I do, Alexander Lockenburn," retorted Mask. "I've changed my mind. There is no need for you to die. We do not need to be enemies."

"Like he's going to listen to that kind of crap," said Ginny. "_Stupefy_!"

Mask countered her move by knocking the spell out of its path with its fist.

"I am not concerned by lesser witches," said Mask. "Consider my offer, Entropist. Walk away from all this and live. There is a place for you in my world, but only as long as you don't stand in my way."

"Mister, your way is right where you will find me," said Alexander.

He fired a lightning bolt out of his wand, but he felt that Mask had made its move already. The figure disapparated, leaving only the corpse of his followers as a trace of the fight. Alexander had rushed to the now deserted spot with a groan of rage.

"If you think you can get away with this twice and not get it, you're very wrong, you bastard!" he shouted.

He saw that Ginny had gone to carefully kneel beside the corpse to study it. He joined her and quickly looked her over, to make sure she wasn't injured. She was flushed, but otherwise okay.

"Why would they kill him?" she asked. "I don't understand."

"You had his wand," said Alexander. "So he could be traced and found, and made to talk. Now he can't talk."

"That's crazy," said Ginny.

"I was afraid that Mask's servants would be fanatics," said Alexander.

He waved his wand to remove the hood and the mask. It revealed a young face, unknown to either Ginny or Alexander. But from the type of his face, Alexander could tell that he was from Eastern Europe, maybe the Carpathians... Ginny was still shocked by what had just happened.

"Bastards," she finally hissed. "Why were they after you?"

"I'm digging about the Seal," said Alexander. "I guess that if I succeed, I put him out of business. I'm sorry, but you won't be able to use that either, in any of your stories."

"I couldn't write that one, anyway," said Ginny. "As much as I am good at convincing people that I kick ass, I can't write about it, that would be a little over the top."

Alexander smiled.

"Thanks for the help," he said. "You're pretty impressive."

"Like I said, I needed to vent," said Ginny.

"Feeling better?" asked Alexander.

"Loads," said Ginny, with another smile that sobered immediately, when her eyes fell on the dead wizard again. "Where are the Aurors?" she asked. "You'd think a battle like that right in the middle of Diagon Alley would draw their attention."

"Well, at least, it got press' attention," said Alexander, with a dry nod of his head toward a photographer that was shooting away at them, while the crowd was recovering from the ordeal.

Alexander sighed at the idea that he would again make the front page.

* * *

_ANOTHER ALL-OUT BRAWL IN DIAGON ALLEY: THE QUILL IS STRONGER THAN THE SWORD_

_By Vanessa Shimpling_

_Another battle took place in Diagon Alley yesterday. Witnesses confirm that Alexander Lockenburn and our esteemed colleague Ginevra Weasley, were forced to defend themselves against a group of masked wizards, not unlike the ones who had attacked the Entropist, a few weeks ago. While it is not unusual for the Entropist to fight for his life, Miss Weasley hasn't been involved in such a situation since the end of the Second War. According to the witnesses, she showed that she hasn't lost any of her skill._

_Full story page 4..._

Alexander raised his eyes from the newspaper that had just been slammed on his desk. Harry was looking at him, with a mischievous smile.

"So now you have to drag my friends into your mess?" he asked, winking.

"She asked for it," said Alexander, smiling. "She said she needed to vent."

"That sounds like Ginny," said Harry. "Who were these guys?"

"Servants of Mask," said Alexander.

"You got any information from the one that died?" asked Harry.

"As I thought, he came from Eastern Europe, but that's all we know," said Alexander. "The name was Anton Ivanecz, unknown by the Ministry, either in England or over there. Dead end, no pun intended."

Harry had a dry nod.

"Are you making any progress?" he asked.

"Well, it seems that am, because if I wasn't, they wouldn't come after me," said Alexander. "I think I will go on with my work in the Archives."

Harry nodded again and sat down in a chair facing Alexander's desk.

"This Mask has no regard for human life, has he?" he said. "Not only do they attack you in the middle of a crowd, but they kill each other so that no one will talk if captured?"

"I know," said Alexander. "I've got a curious feeling about this Mask, though. I'm not so sure it was the same person behind the Mask, this time."

"Ginny said that the guy offered you to step away?" said Harry. "First he tries to kill you off, back in Hogwarts, he sends guys to kill you in Diagon Alley, and then he gets all diplomatic with you? Seems far-fetched to me… You think that he may have realised that you're too much for him to handle?"

"Unlikely," said Alexander. "Maybe he got scared of Ginevra," he added with a smile.

Harry laughed.

"It's true that she can get scary, sometimes," admitted Harry.

"You should have seen her," Alexander smiled. "She got into that fight like she's been doing that for a living. Pretty good with a wand, too."

"Yeah," she's pretty awesome," said Harry.

"And not bad looking at all, right?" insisted Alexander.

"What are you trying to make me say?" asked Harry.

"Nothing," said Alexander, with a smile. "Anything interesting I should try to make you say?"

"Oh, that's clever," said Harry. "I'm not playing with you, Lockenburn."

"Why is that?" asked Alexander.

"Because I heard that you've been trained in chess by McGonagall," said Harry. "Way too clever a player for me."

Alexander only smiled, but he could tell that he was uncomfortable, for some reason.

* * *

_She walked to him, a heart warming smile on her face. He could feel his heart beat a thousand times faster just by looking at her. It seemed his feet had lost touch with the ground and were now unlikely to ever touch it again. She was so close now. She put her hand on his cheek and the mere warmth of her touch made the whole world fade away for him._

"_Harry," she whispered._

_Nothing more… only his name… And that was enough to set a fire to his entire being. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling._

"_Harry," she repeated, with a wonderful light in her brown eyes._

_The way the sun was playing in her hair was mesmerizing, each change of the light setting a new flame in her fiery red locks…_

Harry's eye opened, but he wasn't waking with a start, like often. He could still see the images, feel the intense serenity of the dream. It was the first time he had such a clear memory of it. But he knew that it was the same dream, the one that had kept hovering at the edge of his mind for more than a month, now. And what he could now recall was nothing short of shocking.

Ginny. What the hex was going on? How… no, more exactly, why would he start dreaming about Ginny? That was nuts.

He got up, reluctantly, still trying to grasp at bits of his dream, and he jumped into the shower. He had practice, that day, and the game against Puddlemere was very soon.

February had succeeded January. Harry had just spent a lonely Valentine's Day, and when he had hanged out with his friends and team in the regular pub where the Falcons were partying, he had been spotted by the press, who had guessed that he had gone there stag and so the word was out: he was single again.

Witch Weekly, and his editor, may he rot in the seven hells, had caught that ball and had expressed their sympathies in a piece that announced that his reckless behaviour may have driven yet another girl from the most eligible bachelor in England.

They, of course, wished him the best in his future romantic endeavours. Harry was inches from paying the editor that visit he had promised him in his howler. That would at least help him vent out the tension of the League.

He didn't mind being single. He had taken a moment to consider the reasons of Parvati's break up with him, and he had to admit she had valid points. He wasn't easy to deal with. He also reasoned that he had tried his best in that relationship. He had resolved not to be mad at the fact she had broken up with him at Christmas, and he hoped that they would be friends, when they met next time.

But to go from being okay about his break up to dreaming of Ginny… hadn't he missed a part, somewhere?

As the streams of hot water ran on his head, Harry gave it a long thought. There were plenty of reasons to dream of Ginny. She was, to use the simplest words, hot. She was funny, and she had a fire in her that made her desirable. She was one of his best friends. He felt so close to her… like Hermione.

No, if he was totally honest with himself, she wasn't like Hermione. Hermione was a sister to him, like Ron was a brother of sorts. Ginny wasn't. Not with these dreams haunting him. Not with the way her hand had felt in his, when she had comforted him, back in Hogwarts. He just didn't see her as a sister, anymore. Had he ever seen her that way?

When he looked back, thinking of what he had told Hermione, a few months ago, about seeing that Ginny had suddenly changed, Harry realised that his feelings for Ginny had stopped being platonic for a while, now. He had just chosen to push that aside because of many things. Ron, for one, his dates or, later, Parvati, for another and of course, Ginny being with someone else. And when Ron had told him that he had imagined Harry being Ginny's boyfriend, a barrier had been wiped out. Ginny had started to haunt him. When Parvati had left the Castle, back in the holidays, he had hanged out with her and it had felt great.

And now, he was dreaming of her. He knew with a certainty that surprised him that this had been the same dream that had helped his sleep and his mood for the past month. Now, if she had this effect on him only with an innocent dream of her bathed in sunlight… his dreams of Parvati had been far less innocent and they had failed to have this effect on him.

But what to do about it? Nothing, if he valued his life, apparently, because as much as Ron had said that he hoped the next bloke to hook up with Ginny would be decent, he was still voicing his intention of mauling the next guy to lay a finger on his sister, these days.

And there was an even more important obstacle to whatever he would be tempted to try. Ginny herself. It wasn't like she was interested.

Harry was still confused. Maybe he could talk about it with Hermione?

She had been a precious source of advice and wisdom in his personal life. And if she had no idea, well, she could always look it up in a book, thought Harry with a smile, as often, when he thought about his best friend.

* * *

Alexander pushed back a very dusty and worn-out book, with a deep sigh. It was February, nearly two months after the Seal had been revealed to him, and still he hadn't found any trace or any clue on the way to destroy it safely. He had considered any kind of spell he knew, and some might work, of course, but still he wasn't sure it wouldn't have terrible effects, if used on an artefact like this. It could get even worse. All he had was theories, no proof, thus no way out of the dead end.

Unfortunately, the Seal of Chaos was a very specific artefact. It was made in a metal nobody knew of. And, again, as it was stuff of legends, the works of research on it were less than reliable.

But Alexander knew there had to be something. The Seal had been found, so it meant that somebody, at some point, DID make some serious research on the subject, and DID find something. But there wasn't any trace of such a research in the Hogwarts Library, one of the most extensive resources for book and Knowledge. And he hadn't found any trace either in the Archives of the Ministry. But he knew that somehow, it had to be there, if only because he had been attacked. As he had told Harry just after the attack, he felt that it was because he was digging in the right direction. He intended to keep it up.

But in the meantime, the book he had just pushed back was useless, on more time.

Alexander let his thoughts wander again, reviewing the events of the past month. Devin had apparently ceased his open attack on Cheldon Ambrosius' position for now. Arthur Weasley had told him that his assistant, Tanith McAllister was a very good advisor for Devin, as she was in favour of calm and stability in the Ministry. Alexander was ready to bet she had that stance. Tanith had always had political common sense. She knew a direct attack was bound to have negative effect on Devin's cause. She wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

That had been a strange feeling to see Tanith again. But this feeling had been for once, very clear. Detachment, tinted with grudge and spite. He had told Phyllis so, when she had seemed worried about him seeing his ex again.

The fact Tanith was an advisor for Devin wasn't really surprising. After all, she had been Slytherin Prefect after him. But Alexander both felt better at the thought that she was there to tamper Devin's ambition, and was somehow disgruntled that she would hover in the same circles as Devin. He figured that she was better than that, despite her personal betrayal of him.

The rest of the month had been eventless, except for Quidditch, and thus for Harry Potter. Alexander was now following Harry's career more closely. He couldn't help to like the younger man. There was something that was tying them together, as if the adventure in Hogwarts grounds and in the Ministry had sealed a friendship between them. It was at its first steps, and they were learning about each other, but Alexander felt a connection with Potter and his friends.

The dreams about him had receded, though, maybe because Alexander had become a real part of Harry's life since they had met. His feeling of urgency and incoming threat, which had brought him back to England was still here, but it was more elusive. Alexander started to believe it was linked to the Seal. Now that he was on the case, the warnings were less pressing. But for Alexander, becoming friends with Harry was definitely an upside of these dreams.

Harry had done very well with the England team. He had won another game against Iceland. The only problem was that it had been only a short victory, as the Iceland chasers had been impressive. Iceland was now the outsider. As unexpected and unlikely as it had been, they had defeated Russia with a large score ahead.

And even if Iceland had been defeated by China, it was only by ten points. Harry's victory in their first game against Germany wasn't enough to ensure England's qualification. Now England had to win over China at any cost and Iceland had to lose against Germany.

Alexander had given up the hope of understanding the way qualifications scores worked. Like a lot of things in the wizarding world, it was a very complex system, which was sometimes very far from the most common logic. Factors like the weather were taken into account, which made sense. But others were just a mystery and somehow, it was impossible to predict the final outcome. But it would be great to see the British team win the World Cup. So Alexander hoped that Harry wasn't losing his focus.

A snowy white owl entered his office by the window, carrying a letter from Harry.

_Speak of the devil_, thought Alexander as he untied the letter from Hedwig's clutches.

It was in fact a little envelope. Two golden tickets fell from it as Alexander took the letter out.

_Alexander,_

_The next game of the Falcons will be held at the Hogsmeade Stadium, against Puddlemere. It will be like a last friendly match against Cho Chang before the war on the pitch in March. Theses are two tickets so you can come and see the match with Phyllis, if you feel like it._

_See you there_

_Harry_

Alexander smiled.

"A Quidditch match? Why not?" said Phyllis, when he dropped by her house, an hour later. "I'll see if Harry's that good on a broomstick."

"That should be fun," confirmed Alexander. "And it's a very important game for the League. If Puddlemere loses this one, they're out of the run for the title."


	14. Harry's Finest Quidditch stunt

Chapter 12: Harry's finest Quidditch Stunt

* * *

"If they lose against us, they're out of the run for the title," said Jeremy Westham. "So they will give us hell out there. We have to be quicker, more precise and cleverer than them."

Harry and the others nodded. They were in the changing rooms of the Hogsmeade stadium, waiting for the game to begin.

"So, Alicia, you know how Wood's playing. So you're our best chance to score against him. And put that National team solidarity aside for the next hours, okay? Harry, you've got to beat Chang as quickly as you can. This is important. She's always been their best card."

Harry nodded again, as he was highly aware that this victory would give the winning Seeker serious momentum for the upcoming game between England and China.

"Okay, so far we haven't lost any match. Three more victories and the title will be ours. So you win this game, all of you, or I'll kill you one by one, very slowly, very painfully and then there will be hell to pay."

He smiled.

"Make sure you save all the rings, or you'll be the first to fall," replied Miranda Hutchinson with a warm grin.

She then stood up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Alicia and Harry did their ritual hand slapping, before they all took their brooms.

"Oi, Harry!" Kate Trueheart, his coach called after him. "It's not because you found us a potential replacement for you that you must ruin it all by now, so stay focused!"

"Thanks, Coach!" Harry said with a toothy grin. "That's some cheering up!"

The whole team laughed and Kate winked at Harry. She had been so glad to meet Caroline Swanheart, at the end of the Holidays that the contract was nearly signed by now.

The Falcons entered the pitch, acclaimed by the crowd. Harry spotted familiar faces in the guests' stands: Ron and Hermione, of course. Ginny was here as well, and to his surprise, he recognised Professor McGonagall standing beside Alexander and Phyllis. Harry was glad that the Entropist and his girlfriend had made it to the game. He really appreciated the Irish witch, with her subtle sense of humour, her love for life and her kindness with everyone.

The London team joined the Puddlemere Club in the middle of the pitch. Each player was facing his equivalent, and Cho Chang gave him a funny defiant look. She winked at him.

"Captains, shake hands!" said the referee.

But, as usual, the London players all made one step forward to shake hands with his direct opponent. Cho's grin grew wider.

"I guess the news had it wrong then," said Cho.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"They say you're single again," explained Cho.

"Well, I am," said Harry.

"Are you, now?" she commented, with a look at the stands.

Harry followed her gaze and saw Ginny waving at him. He could barely fight a smile forming on his lips. He waved back. Cho had a snort.

"She bet me a galleon that I wouldn't be able to beat you," she said. "She was pretty firm about that. With stakes that high, I'll just have to crush you, right?"

"With stakes that high, you can always try," said Harry.

He mounted his broom, as the referee was positioning the players and whistled for them to take off. He kicked on the ground and took off, saluted by the cheering crowd. Cho followed him closely.

The referee whistled again as the balls were released. Harry began his match by avoiding a very aggressive Bludger.

"Okay," he told himself under his breath. "Let's get down to business."

* * *

Three hours later, exhausted, bothered and furious, Harry dived daringly, with a self-encouraging scream.

"Come on!"

His course passed right before Cho, who had to make a quick dodge. But Harry's course was leading him right on the snitch and his fist closed on it. The referee whistled and the game ended.

"_Oh my! That was amazing!"_ said the commentary voice_. "Harry Potter catches the snitch! That ends the game on the score of Two-hundred and Fifty to One Hundred and Thirty. London wins! That was a short victory, though, as the Quaffle score was in favour of Puddlemere, thanks to the fantastic actions of theirs Chasers. We can say that it was one of the most disputed games of this season and that Puddlemere had put a really good fight. But finally, the London squad remains undefeated, thanks to its Seeker, Harry POTTER!"_

Harry landed quickly, jumped off his broom and fell on his knees, panting hardly. It had been one of the worst games he had ever played in the League. The snitch had escaped him ten times, and the Puddlemere beaters had never ceased to throw bludgers at him. It had lasted three hours, and he hadn't been able to have even the slightest break! Cho had also played hard on him, sticking to his course, or cutting his path endlessly.

He was exhausted. He saw Cho going to the ground. She was breathing heavily as well. Harry couldn't feel sorry for her, right now. The game had been way too stressful for him. But he felt sorry for her that her team knew now that the championship was lost for them.

Cho came to him and sat beside him. She smiled, between her deep breaths.

"Well," she said. "At least, I gave you a longer run than in sixth year, on this one. Next time, I'll get you!"

She threw him a galleon that had been in her pocket.

"You'll give that to your girlfriend," she said with a wink.

Harry didn't think to contradict her. Instead, they shook hand over the coin. The crowd cheered at this demonstration of fair play. Harry smiled. His nervousness was fading away.

"Sorry for the title," he said.

"No, you're not," she laughed. "Well, anyway, I prefer being kicked out the run by you than by Brighton and that awful Flint! At least, it was friendly done. See you in March?"

"You bet," said Harry, standing up and helping her to do so.

He then was joined by his team-mates and carried in triumph to the changing, again saluted by the stadium crowd. Harry saw that Ginny, Ron and Hermione had left the stands. A minute later, as he entered the changing rooms under the stadium, he knew why. He was pulled suddenly by Ginny who hugged him wildly. She was almost screaming in his ears.

"You were brilliant!" she said, before finally calming down and letting go of him.

Something in him regretted that she did.

"Thanks for the victory," she said. "I didn't want to lose face in front of your ex."

"I aim to please," said Harry, sliding the galleon Cho had given him in her hand.

"Two victories to go before the title, mate," said Ron enthusiastically.

Harry nodded and winced at the deafening roar of agreement of his team. Ginny beamed at him and punched his shoulder. Harry thought he could see her blush a little. Maybe he was imagining things. Hoping would have been more accurate.

* * *

The London Falcons held a Party at the Three Broomsticks. It lasted very late into the night.

Alexander and Phyllis were here, enjoying a very good time. Harry and Ron had greeted them with two glasses of Butterbeer. They were now sitting all at the same table.

"That was an excellent catch, Harry," said Alexander. "But how are you doing such moves without falling off your broom?"

"It's been years, and I've never been able to find out," said Ron, laughing. "I just don't get it!"

"I suppose it's a part of luck" said Harry.

"Of course, it's luck!" Hermione said, a little flippantly. "And of these days, he will break his neck for good."

She seemed pretty upset. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry," she said. "It's just that I hate games like this one, where Harry goes all out and risks his life."

"I don't like them very much myself," admitted Ginny, scowling to Harry, but only half-seriously.

Harry did not shrug it off as usual. He had stopped making light of the risks he was taking, since Parvati had broken up with him. It didn't seem right not to take it seriously. He turned to Hermione, but she was now talking about something else. Harry had the strange feeling that she was very tired or stressed, but he didn't know why.

"So how's your research going?" Hermione asked Alexander.

"Well, not as good as I would like it to go. But I'm making progress. I'm on the trail of a text which is compiling every serious element concerning the Seal. I'm sure this text had led to the discovery of the Seal in Northern Siberia."

"You'll keep me informed?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Alexander. "But up to now, there's nothing new. And that's the same on Mask. Aurors hadn't been able to track the wizard down. We still have no clue of who he could be."

"Oh, Please!" said Ron in disgust. "Couldn't you find a more cheerful subject? It's party time!"

"Ron, this is important!" said Harry patiently.

Hermione burst into laughing. Again, everyone turned to see what was wrong with her. She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

"You can't imagine the number of times I had to tell Harry and Ron that's something was important. Now that Harry tells it to my darling husband, I find it delightful."

Everyone laughed at that and soon they left the subject. The party went on, until the beaters of London, John Curry and Aloysius Freeborn, were far too drunk and decided to create a new, rough game of throwing glasses at each others, trying to shatter them with their clubs. Mrs. Rosmerta, horrified, let out a cry and ran to stop them.

Harry and Kate had to freeze the two beaters and to drag them outside under a raging storm of had been the signal of departure for the rest of the party attendants. On the way to Phyllis' door, she and Alexander were still very cheerful.

"It's a good thing you know Harry," said Phyllis. "He's very nice and he has very funny friends. I thought I would faint out of laughter when the twins did their imitation of Stiller and Malfoy!"

"They're pretty gifted," said Alexander chuckling as he remembered.

"We have to see the game against China," said Phyllis on a rather decided tone.

"I already bought the tickets," said Alexander.

"Are you ever doing something wrong, my love?"

"Well I waited ten years to ask you out."

"More than ten years," corrected Phyllis. "But I did forgive you for that."

"You're too kind."

"Do you think that England can beat China?"

"Well, I certainly hope so," said Alexander. "Flitwick and I have a wager on the game. He's supporting Cho Chang, since she was in Ravenclaw."

"What is it?" asked Phyllis.

"I'll have to correct all his essays on Cheering Charms for this year if England loses."

"And if they win?"

"Then I win an always refilling box of sugar mice," said Alexander with a childish grin. "I sometimes need something to comfort Ian when things don't go right in his training."

"You really care for him, don't' you?" said Phyllis. "Ian, I mean."

"Well, yes," admitted Alexander. "He reminds me of myself, seventeen years ago. He's a little brighter, though, which doesn't hurt. And he has that knack at spying any information worth knowing in the castle. Did you know that he managed to eavesdrop on every conversation I had with Harry and Dumbledore about the Seal. He just knows everything I know about it. I won't say it's a bad thing, because that way, he knows he's not responsible, but he's only eleven. I wonder if I haven't bitten more than I can chew, with a pupil like this."

He smiled at that, still amazed by Ian's intelligence.

"You'll be alright," said Phyllis. "I know you will keep him out of trouble. You could have done well, with a teacher like yourself, back then," she added with a kiss on his cheek, showing her approval of his teaching methods.

"And I could have done with one or two sugar mice, as well," said Alexander, laughing.

* * *

"Have another helping, Harry," offered Hermione.

"'Mione, I swear to Merlin, I'm full," said Harry. "That was delicious, though."

"That wasn't much," said Hermione, modestly.

"Yeah, right," said Ron, sniggering, "You remember that she learned how to cook with both her Mum and mine, right, Harry?"

Harry nodded for him to go on.

"Can you believe she felt the need to add stuff from books to that knowledge?" said Ron. "And now she goes "it's not much." your opinion, Harry, is she a hypocrite or too modest for her own sake?"

"Was that a compliment, Ron?" exclaimed Ginny, in feigned marvelling. "Whoa, that's a new one, girl. You managed to get your man to compliment you? That's something neither Mum nor I could do in all the years we've known that dork."

"Ha, ha," said Ron, getting up, and taking the plates back to the kitchen.

They were all finishing a fine dinner at Ron and Hermione's home, in their own wing of the Burrow. Harry was spending the last evening before his game against China away from London, the press, the bookmakers, the officials and away from Wood, who was trying to floo him tactics wherever he went. So he had gone officially missing for the evening. He was basically enjoying a little peace and quiet with his best friends. Ginny had joined them and the evening was delightful.

After they had all helped with the dishes, Harry setting up a cleaning charm and Ginny the drying spell, they adjourned back to the living room, for a glass of wine. Harry had restrained from drinking any during the meal, because he knew his friend enjoyed a glass in front of the fire, and he didn't need a hangover, in the morning of a major Quidditch game.

Predictably, as the conversation was going on, it ended up centring on Harry and Ginny's respective break-ups. It had been brought up by Hermione, curiously, but Ginny had caught the ball and was complaining that everyone at work and among her friends acted like she was a widow.

"The jerk isn't dead and I don't even miss him," she was saying. "Why does everyone think that I'm on the brink of a nervous breakdown?"

"That's the Weasley reputation," said Ron, seriously. "Everyone considers that with our temper, if we're going through a break-up, we're likely to become either wrecks or time bombs, going off at everyone. So they're applying basic safety, there."

"That doesn't make any sense, you know," said Ginny.

"Who says it does?" asked Ron, playing surprised. "I said they're careful, not necessarily smart."

They all laughed at this.

"I think the worse part came when Parvati tried to set me up with her friend from work," said Ginny.

"What's wrong with Trevor?" asked Ron. "I've worked with him on a mission. He's cool."

"I can't date a guy named Trevor, Ron," said Ginny. "He'd always sound named after a toad for me."

Hermione chuckled, as Ron was rolling his eyes.

"Well, to Parvati's defence, she wasn't the one who tried to set you up," she said. "That was Lavender's brilliant idea. Inspired by alcohol, by the looks of it…"

"Anyway," said Ron. "You should get back out there, Gin. It won't do you any good to stay at your home mopping."

"I'm not mopping," said Ginny. "I'm fine, seriously, Ron. Is your fist itching so bad that you have to get me a new boyfriend that you can punch?"

Ron had a twisted grin. He rubbed his knuckles.

"Honestly?" he asked.

Harry snorted.

"You're so unconvincing at the tough guy routine, Ron," he said. "You can't pull it off unless you're truly angry."

"And I like him that way," said Hermione, going to the rescue of her husband.

"Well, I need to be up early," said Ron. "I have this briefing tomorrow."

"Oh, you won't stay up with us getting drunk over the intricacies of our love lives?" said Harry.

"Well, I figure you can get drunk without my help and I wouldn't know about that, anyway," said Ron, with haughtiness. "My love life has never been so complicated."

Harry and Ginny shared a look and suddenly burst into laughing.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Not complicated?" said Harry. "Are you kidding me? What part of 'pining four years for the girl of your dreams until you find the guts to finally admit you're in love with her, and then needing an elaborate plot by your best friend to finally confess to her' do you call not complicated? "

"You make it sound like I was thick," protested Ron.

"No, honey," said Hermione, pushing up the armchair o kiss his nose. "You're not thick. You've got the emotional range…"

"Of a tea spoon!" finished Harry and Ginny with her, sending the three of them back in fits of laughter.

"Okay, I give up," said Ron. "You three are ganging up on me. Harry, you're a traitor. It's all fair and normal that my sister and wife are in this together, but you're not forced to assist, you know."

"You know me, Ron, team player in the Quidditch league," said Harry. "I've gotta play for the win, not the sport."

"You always give that excuse, Harry," said Ron. "That's lame."

"Yep, but it's true," grinned Harry.

"Turncoat," said Ron.

"'Mione whipped," Harry shot back.

Ron threw up his hands in defeat, with a groan of annoyance.

"That's it, I'm going to bed," he said. "Whenever a special someone will be done bashing at my pride, she's free to join me, so I can have my revenge in my very special way."

"Ronald," said Hermione, feigning a blush, and standing up to join him. "Don't go reveal our nightly secrets…"

"I so don't need to hear this," said Harry, groaning.

"You asked for it," said Ron, with a sadistic smile. "Good night to you, oh, my romantically inept sibling and my incurably heartless best friend."

"Die a painful death, Ronald Weasley," said Ginny, cheerfully, with an affectionate wave to Hermione.

As they disappeared up the stairs, Ginny and Harry exchanged one look before to pour each other another glass of wine. Harry was in no hurry to leave, actually. The fire place was warm and cozy and the company was nice. They clinked their glasses together.

"Romantically inept?" said Ginny, laughing. "Where did he learn that word, anyway? I'm sure Hermione taught him. That's the only way he'll remember something. I'm sure Ron would have graduated Hogwarts with all the NEWTs possible at maximum marks, if Hermione had been his tutor in a private room," she finished with her eyebrows cocking up in a suggestive way.

"Again, 'so don't need to hear this'," moaned Harry, but it ended in a laugh. "Imagine the whole generation of students in Hogwarts who will suffer through years of Arithmancy just so they can have class with Professor Weasley."

He had emphasized the name in a dreamy tone. Ginny chuckled.

"Well that'll be nothing compared to whole years of girls fawning over the gorgeous Professor Potter," she said, winking.

"I haven't taken the job, yet," said Harry, fighting his blush.

"Yes, you have," said Ginny. "You just haven't made that official, but I know you. You've made up your mind, right?"

Harry paused a second. After all, if he couldn't confide in Ginny, who could he trust?

"Yeah," he said. "I have. I've tried to think of a dozen reasons that would make me turn that offer down, but the more I think of it, the more I want to take it. What about you? You're the only one who didn't voice her opinion on that."

"Well, I wasn't sure you wanted it," said Ginny.

"Oh, come on, Gin', of course, I'd like your opinion," said Harry.

"Well, then say so," she chuckled. "Now, since you asked, I think you'd be happy there. And that you would do a tremendous job."

"Simple, clear, nice," said Harry, smiling. "I like your advice, Ginny."

"Always happy to help," she said. "It's not my style to praise your teaching abilities, though. I didn't need your help to learn my bat-bogey hexes, did I? That's all the magic training I needed to get ahead in life."

"True," he admitted. "By the way, if I'm to believe Alexander, you still got your punch. But, back to the previous subject, I don't think you can be called 'romantically inept'," he added, before another sip of wine.

"You don't?" said Ginny, surprised.

"Nope, that title is mine and mine only", said Harry. "You've got to come a long way before you get a shot at it."

"Yours? What, you would be the champion? You just have to steal every title that is out there, huh?" she made her best effort to sound indignant.

"Ginny, I can't name a single girl that didn't break up with me without either sending me to hell or resenting me for something that was, in the end, my fault," said Harry. "You have enough to top that?"

"My last boyfriend backhanded me after I slapped him and I had to blast him into a wall!" said Ginny, the way you disputed the number of Quidditch fouls of your favourite team's roster. "What can possibly top that? I mean, when you think about it..."

"I once had a girl sic Hippogriffs at me," said Harry, before to coolly sip on his glass of wine.

"I... Wait, what? No way! How did _that_ happen?" asked Ginny eagerly.

"See? I win," said Harry smugly.

They both started laughing, and soon, Ginny collapsed next to him between the couch and the table. She was trying to catch her breath.

"Look at us," she said, still chuckling. "What a pair we make. Young, hot and successful and we're unable to cope with a single relationship. How is that even possible?"

"Beats me," said Harry, pushing his shoulder against hers. "Feeling better about yourself? I mean about Jeb."

"Yeah, mostly," said Ginny. "He was, and I will quote someone very important to me on that 'an obnoxious douche-bag'."

"I distinctly remember saying 'at times'," said Harry. "Well, never mind. Scratch that. He was a douche-bag all the time."

Ginny chuckled and took another sip of wine.

"What about you? You're over that break-up of yours?"

"Well, yes, I mean, it's not like she was harsh on me," said Harry. "It's true I have major baggage to deal with and it's not that easy. I can't blame her, really."

"Harry, she broke up with you on Christmas," said Ginny, on the tone of stating the obvious. "Who does that? And who the hex sicks hippogriffs at their boyfriends?"

Harry laughed.

"No, seriously," insisted Ginny. "Tell me."

"It was Kendra," began Harry.

"Another one with a name ending in "a"? Seriously, Harry, we talked about this..."

"I know, I know," sighed Harry. "Anyway, she was a... Wait a second... your name finishes with an "a", Gin', how can you be so harsh on girls who share that with you?"

"Cause, I'm trying to forget I share it with a string of bimbos that you inflicted on us, you dolt," said Ginny, with a grin.

"Point taken," said Harry. "So, Kendra was a…"

"Groupie of Quidditch?" supplied Ginny. "A huge fan of heroes," she went on when he shook his head. "A fame hunter? A girl who dug green eyes, which would actually be an improvement for you?"

"Nope, none of the above," said Harry, grinning. "Seamus fixed me up with her. Last time I let Seamus fix me up with someone."

"I sense a good one coming up," said Ginny. "We need more wine."

She poured both of them another glass, and she took a sip before to go on.

"What did you do to her and how could it involve hippogriffs?" she asked.

"She worked in that magical zoo and she was taking care of a whole flock of those," said Harry. "She was taking good care of them, apparently, because they were eating from the palm of her hand. So we went on our first date, and I was feeling optimistic about the whole thing, and so I had resolved just to say good bye with a kiss and go home after walking her back to her place."

"That's being optimistic? Pathetic," she snorted.

"Well, I'm a pretty pathetic bloke, on the whole," said Harry. "And that's optimistic in the sense that whenever I sleep with my date on the first evening, I rarely intend to see her again, no matter how pretty she is. So that was optimistic, since I wanted to see her again. And here we were, at her front door, saying our good byes, with the usual politeness. I went for a kiss and she didn't stop me. And then I wished her good night and went home a gentleman, unless I made a cruel mistake that I would be delighted you'd explain to me."

"More on that later, Harry," said Ginny; with a cunning smile.

"The next day, I thought I'd drop by the zoo to invite her for a second date," he went on. "I had planned to offer a game and a dinner. Not one of my games. I had thought that a game of the Cambridge Hippogriffs would be a nice touch."

"Nice for a second date," said Ginny.

"Thought so, but she seemed to be a little miffed with me, somehow," said Harry. "She said she was surprised to see me, after I'd ran off the night before."

"Huh?"

Ginny was puzzled.

"It seems our dear Seamus had briefed her about a "Potter full treatment" that I'm supposed to give very girl I date," said Harry.

"Eww," said Ginny. "So it's a formula? Dinner, stroll and you get laid by the Hero? That's just mean."

"Yeah," said Harry. "So she deduced that if I didn't spend the night with her, it's because I'm not interested."

"Please tell me you protested," Said Ginny, grinning.

"I said that if I was willing to wait for more than one date, that meant that I was in fact interested in her," said Harry.

"That would be a nice save," said Ginny. "What happened?"

"Well, she was flattered," said Harry. "So she kissed me again, and it went a little hot and then she said that we didn't need to wait to go anywhere before..."

"Oh, the minx..." said Ginny.

"And then I was unsettled, and..."

"Harry, what did you do?" said Ginny, suspiciously.

"I... I went for a joke," said Harry, chuckling as she was groaning in despair. "I said 'lady, I'm not that easy'."

"Ouch!" said Ginny. "Harry, come on! That's a rookie mistake. You don't ever say that, not even as a joke."

"I know," said Harry. "So, she went through the whole routine'so I am easy, that's what you say?' and next thing I knew, she had thrown me out of her office and whistled for her flock of Hippogriffs to try and maul me. Good thing I'm a fast runner."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Harry joined her.

"Okay," she said. "You keep your title if only for the Hippogriffs."

"You're too kind," said Harry.

Ginny smiled and Harry felt suddenly his whole face burning. The reflection of the fire in her hair, the way her eyes twinkled... She was dazzling him.

"Okay," said Ginny, breaking his reverie. "From now on, I'm taking control of your love life, if you're still there committing rookie mistakes like that."

"You mean full time?" asked Harry, jokingly.

"Why not? You need it bad, apparently," she shrugged.

"Not a good idea," said Harry. "How do you expect me to manage to keep a relationship working if I have my hot friend with me all the time, checking i'm doing things right."

Ginny's smile grew brighter.

"Oh, so, I'm hot?" she said.

She had leaned only the slightest on his shoulder, but he had caught it. He smiled back, and scooped a little closer to her.

"Did I say hot?" he said. "I meant steaming, of course."

"That's more like it," she chuckled. "Well, I'm sure a girl will be willing to suffer the presence of a steaming coach if that's to score a handsome man like Harry Potter."

Another inch closer.

"Seems a waste," said Harry. "Having a steaming hot girl by my side and not making the most of it."

"I could agree with that," she said, her voice getting lower, barely above a whisper.

She was so close now. For Harry that was both a torture and a supreme delight. He was looking straight into her eyes and he was only seconds away from kissing her. And they enjoyed the building up of that kiss. Harry was sure neither of them had seen it coming, but he was past caring.

"Oy!" a muttered voice broke the wonderful silence. "Somebody up?"

Harry and Ginny moved away in a second. She jumped on her feet and face the intruder.

It was Fred. Whatever he was doing here, instead of being in his flat in London would remain a mystery for the years to come for Harry. Every Weasley brother was free to stay in any of the Weasley homes, but it was uncommon to see Fred show up at Ron's place. Anyway, for a second, something in Ginny's eyes must have spelled Fred's inevitable doom, because he made a step back.

"Woah, sis, sorry if I interrupted," he said, with a voice that indicated that he was sloshed, which could have explained him going to his brother's home. "Just passing through."

Harry hid the best he could behind the couch. Sounds of steps echoed and went away. Ginny then looked down at him. He struggled a little but managed to get back on his feet.

"Well," he said, rubbing his neck. "I... I should go."

"You don't... You don't have to..." she said.

"Look, Ginny," said Harry. "I'm... I'm a little confused by what just happened, and I don't do well, when confused. So, I feel that there was something there, and if... I don't ever want to mess it up, because I... oh, Merlin that's a cliché that I can't believe I'm handing to you, but I was in a..."

"In a relationship not so long ago?" offered, Ginny, helpfully.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I wouldn't want you to feel like the rebound girl or something. See what I mean?"

"I guess," said Ginny, a little disappointed. "Always the gentleman, huh? That's part of what I love about you, Harry."

Harry made a doubtful face.

"Just tell me something," said Ginny. "There was something, right? It wasn't just the wine and the fire?"

Harry may have been caught off guard, he still was realistic enough.

"There was something," he said. "I'm definitely not drunk enough, so there was something. And I don't want to ruin it. Not with you. If there's someone I wouldn't want to hurt, it would be you, Ginny."

"I get it, Harry," she said, smiling. "I'm sure you're right. Look, you've got the game against China, tomorrow. So you should go. But I want us to finish that conversation."

"You got it," said Harry, earnestly.

He walked to the door before to turn to her, not trusting himself to touch her.

"Good night", he said.

"Good night, Harry," she said.

Something in her eyes told him she wasn't mad at him, which was a huge relief to him. After another awkward silence, he opened the door and stepped out of the Burrow. He closed behind him and leaned against the wooden panel.

"I'm going to hate myself, in the morning," he groaned.

"Oh, yeah, you will," said Ginny's voice through the door.

He couldn't help it. He laughed and he heard her laugh too, before he apparated.

* * *

"Will you stop laughing, you air-headed toad?" roared Oliver Wood at Roger Davies. "This is serious business we have here!"

This was a glorious day of March, but the atmosphere wasn't that bright in the England changing room of the London Quidditch stadium, where Harry and his team-mates were waiting for the game against China to begin.

The height of the stakes was now crystal clear for Harry. He was silent, concentrating on his potential moves. He was completely closed to the rest of the world, his eyes shut. He could not afford to lose this match.

The situation was the following, in the qualification group: Russia was out, already beaten by Iceland, Germany and China. Germany had lost two games, and was out as well. Only three teams could hope for qualification: Iceland, China and England. It was the results of the scores that made it possible. Like Alexander, Harry still didn't understand how all the points were given.

For China, it was the last match, so after this day, they would know if they were qualified. At this very moment, Germany and Iceland were playing in a French stadium. In case Iceland won this game, even a victory against China wouldn't be enough to ensure qualification. England would have to win or fall before Russia. If Iceland lost the game, then England and China would be sure to get to the World Cup, whatever the winner was today. But defeat wasn't an option.

So this day was really tense. It was the third time that Wood was telling Roger Davies off for his lack of seriousness. Harry was trying his best not to listen to their argument. He was only thinking of flying the right way.

"Alright, team," said Wood. "Time to play. So please, make me proud of being your team-mate, okay?"

He was far too nervous to make one of his usual novel-length speeches. Alicia, Angelina and Harry slapped hands, as they had done dozen of times in Gryffindor team. Roger joined in and Wood knocked his broom handle with Harry's.

The whole British team entered the pitch, illuminated by bright lights. The roar of the crowd was deafening. All the supporters of the British team seemed to have gathered here, to see the most capital game of the round of qualifications.

From the other side of the pitch, came the Chinese team, led by Cho Chang, Seeker and Captain of her homeland Squad. As the two national teams faced each other, Wood and Chang shook hands with a grin from Cho's part and a very tight grimace from Wood's. He was still a nervous and fierce, player, no matter how much of a friend he was to the person he faced. Harry and Cho slapped hands before to mount their brooms. She mouthed "I'll get you!" before she took off.

"Try," retorted Harry, flying after her in the air.

The referee whistled and all the players joined them in the sky. The stadium seemed to shake at the cheering sound. Harry felt his tension increase a little more. He began to scan the field as soon as the snitch was released. The referee threw the Quaffle into the air and Yeng, the Chinese Chaser, grabbed it in an instant. The Chase began immediately after him. Harry took some altitude to escape the confusion during his search of the snitch.

The Game was toughly disputed from the very start. Any action from any side was fought eagerly by the other. Yeng succeeded in avoiding any obstacles to the British goals posts, But Wood blocked his shot, passing to Angelina.

Angelina scored, but the next action led to a Chinese goal, scored by Lin, a young and thin girl with curious green eyes. Ten to ten.

Harry was still searching for any trace of the snitch, flying in circles, like a bird of prey.

* * *

"Wow!" exclaimed Ron. "That was short!"

Harry had just avoided a bludger. He made a gracious loop to catch up with Cho, who was after the snitch.

"She won't get it!" said Alexander.

"How do you…"

The crowd suddenly let out an impressed clamour when Harry made a wild move to cut Cho's course. She was forced to duck and lost trail of the snitch. The British supporters cheered and the Chinese ones booed. Ginny and Hermione both sighed in relief when they saw Harry resume his search of the snitch more calmly. Alexander noticed that if Ginny was only looking concerned, Hermione seemed really stressed, with heavy pockets under her eyes. Was something wrong with her?

The score of the game was still tied. But now, it was up to 110 to 110. In a way, it was a good thing, because such a high score would ensure China to be qualified, even if England won. All they needed was Germany beating Iceland.

"How do you think we can win?" asked Ron. "They're really good."

"We must win!" said Alexander. "I won't correct Flitwick's essays!"

"Oooh!" exclaimed Ginny. "What is he doing?"

She was pointing at Harry. Alexander followed her finger and spotted Harry. He was flying upside down?

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" he muttered, suddenly really worried.

* * *

Harry had seen Cho dive after the snitch, and he had tried to follow her. He had caught up with her, but he couldn't pass before her, as she was sticking really close to the tiny golden ball. They were flying lower and lower to the ground. Harry realized he had no chance of catching the snitch before Cho if he didn't do anything.

He summoned all the speed he could from his broomstick and seemed to make a sudden jump over Cho. They were now flying at the same level, Harry a little ahead of her, but still, Harry was above her, so it was impossible to grab the snitch!

"Think!" he told himself. "There's got to be a way of getting it!"

And then, he thought of a very dangerous way. He suddenly made a short spin and found himself flying with his head pointing to the ground. His broom began to lower slowly.

He saw Cho extending her hand for the snitch. He held out both his hands. His right hand blocked Cho's, and his left one made a wild move, as both the stadium and the Chinese Seeker let out a cry of surprise.

The two seekers suddenly broke the struggle. Cho rose again in the air, as Harry sank quickly to the ground. He had no control whatsoever on his course. The only thing he could do was to clutch his broom with his legs, to avoid a deadly fall.

Forty feet, thirty. Harry heard the entire stadium scream in fear. He fought with his arms in the air. And with a supreme effort, he managed to grab the handle of his Firebolt with his right hand.

"Stop!" he roared.

The broom stopped dead in the air, at maybe twenty feet of the ground. Harry just had the strength to raise his left fist to the air, before his fist slipped off the broom's handle.

He heard the voice of the commentary, during his short fall.

"_He's got the snitch!"_

And the last thing he heard before to hit the ground was the Referee Whistle.

All went suddenly black. The last conscious thought of Harry echoed in his mind.

_Ouch_!

* * *

When Harry woke up, he didn't recognize the ceiling. He wasn't home.

_Hospital again, Harry, _he told himself. _Well done._

He could hear familiar voices in the corridor. But then he realized that Ginny was sitting at his bedside. When he opened his eyes, she half-jumped from her chair, caught his hand, her eyes bloodshot and tired-looking, and she leaned down to his face and had a smile.

"I was so worried," she whispered.

"Well," said Harry. "I think that I'll live. You don't have to worry that much."

"Shut up," said Ginny, firmly. "Just shut up. I was worried sick and you just don't get to make fun of it, okay?"

Harry felt both his head and his heart throb at her tone.

"Okay," he said, surrendering.

But before he could add anything, Ginny's look changed. From tired and anxious, it turned decided. The kind of look that had scared more than one wizard in the world, including her brothers, and even he had to back out when she looked like that.

"That was reckless, stupid and terribly dangerous," she scolded him. "You're lucky to be alive, or else I would have tormented your ghost until kingdom come."

"Ginny," he began to protest.

"Shut up!" she said, just above a whisper. "I'm talking here."

Harry winced and zipped it.

"I thought I would die, when I saw you fall off that broom," she said. "I felt my heart freeze, literally. So, now you shut up, until I've made my point."

And on these words, she swooped on him and her lips captured his in the most intense kiss Harry had in his whole life. He was stunned into complete incomprehension for a second, and then every fibre of his being rushed to meet her in the kiss. The pain it caused him didn't matter. As soon as his muscles protested, their plea was drowned by the feverish bliss that he felt at her lips on his, on her tongue dancing with his. She reached to cup his face with her hands. And then, too soon for Harry, she let go of him and he fell back into his cushions. He must have looked like the most pathetic idiot because her smile was mischievous, if only tinted by satisfaction.

"You should see your face, Harry," she said.

"I... I wasn't expecting this," he managed.

"I'm sure you weren't," she said. "Hex, I wasn't even sure what I would do when you would wake up."

Harry smiled.

"Don't get me wrong," he said. "It was wonderful."

"I certainly hope so," said Ginny, laughing.

She leaned closer and her fingertip was at his nose.

"I want things perfectly clear," she said. "I love you. That's a certainty. I've been in love with you forever. So you're stuck with me, Harry Potter. Are we clear?"

He nodded, unable to speak. The thumping of his heart made him feel unsure of his voice. These words on her lips had been enough to send him over the moon. And he was still recovering from the shock, when he saw Ginny pull back from him. He wondered what was going on, until he saw the door open and reveal Hermione and Ron.

"Ah," said Hermione, on a stern tone. "I see you're awake. Good, now, Ginny, you will get some sleep."

Harry looked at Ginny.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, worried for her.

"Not that much," said Hermione sarcastically, just as Ginny was saying the same. "She's just been sitting here for at least forty-eight hours."

She had a pinch of reproach in her voice that surprised both Harry and Ginny.

"I've told you he had seen worse," she told Ginny. "Now that you're reassured, do me a favour and go to bed."

"But…"

"Look, do you really want to faint now that he's waking up?" said Hermione. "So you have five minutes before I put you myself to sleep."

She said all that on a very warm tone, and with a sympathetic smile. Ginny turned to Harry and had a grin.

"She's growing more and more like my Mum," she said. "That's completely amazing."

Harry nodded at that.

"You're welcome," said Hermione. "Now say good bye, and off to bed! And don't try to apparate in your condition!"

"Yes, Mum," said Ginny with a wink.

She leaned to Harry and kissed his cheek, as Hermione was protesting loudly.

"We'll talk later," she whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Harry was stuck under the look of both Hermione and Ron. He wanted Ginny to be the only one to hear the words coming from him. So he just smiled. Ginny winked again. She waved at everyone and left the room, walking a little weakly.

"I'm sorry if I was a little pushy, but she did need some sleep," said Hermione.

"You did right," said Harry. "Two days?"

"The healers made you sleep that long to mend the bones of your little head. Fractured your nose, your skull and your jaw on this one, mate," said Ron. "Multiple times, I might add."

"What the hell were you thinking?" shouted Hermione, suddenly. "What was that?"

Harry cocked up his eyebrows, surprised at her sudden animosity.

"Hey, we won, didn't we?" he said with a shrug.

"Oh, we won alright," said Ron with a wince. "But you could have killed yourself with that little stunt of yours."

"Cho was almost on the snitch," explained Harry. "She would have caught it if I hadn't reversed."

"I knew they shouldn't have made Wood the Captain of that team!" exclaimed Ron. "He filled your head again with his "catch that snitch or die trying" nonsense, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't," said Harry. "Will you give it a rest, you two? My head's killing me."

"No wonder why," said Hermione coldly.

"Why are you so harsh with me now?" asked Harry, on a pleading tone. "You didn't look that upset a few seconds ago!"

"I was restraining before because of Ginny. She was worrying enough," said Hermione. "That was the worst accident you ever had on the Quidditch pitch, Harry. Never do this to me again!"

"Yes, Mum…" smiled Harry.

"Oh, You…" began Hermione.

"He got the point, honey," interrupted Ron, appeasing. "Anyway, now you want to be careful, Harry, and slow down a little bit. The World Cup is in July, now. You want to get there in one piece don't you?"

"You mean…"

"Yep," said Ron. "Germany has beaten Iceland. England's Qualified for the World cup. China is right behind us, so I guess they'll be in, too."

Harry felt suddenly better. They had done it! He had qualified his National team for the World Cup.

"Glad that I did not risk my life for nothing," he said.

"You are really something!" exclaimed Hermione, her voice rising again.

Harry winked at Ron, who chuckled lightly.

* * *

Harry's stay at St Mungo's lasted three more days after that. Ginny was caught with work, as she had to cover the victory of Harry's Team and the situation in the qualification games for the World Cup. She couldn't visit him, which left Harry a little restless, since he needed to talk to her, and he hadn't gotten the chance yet. But if Ginny couldn't show up, she wasn't his only possible visitor. Ron and Hermione, of course, came everyday to see him. The twins dropped by once, congratulating Harry for what they called his "finest Quidditch stunt ever".

"Foolish, dangerous, brilliant, and with a pretty good probability to snap your neck. Really, Harry, that was excellent!" had said Fred.

And Harry was soon to discover that Hermione telling him off was sweet music compared to what Mrs. Weasley had in store for him. She used all the adjectives to describe what he had done, from 'foolish' to 'terrifying', with a short stop at 'egoistic'. He could not imagine what fear she had been in. How could he do this to her! She was just inches from calling him a cruel heartless monster for disregarding her feelings about his safety. She had apparently been close to a heart attack, all thanks to his recklessness.

Once she was through her diatribe, she then surrounded Harry with so much sweetness and care that Harry ended up believing that what he had done had been a terrible act of cruelty.

"This is unfair," he told Ron later this day. "She's hitting the weak spots!"

"Of course, she does," said Ron. "Years of practice on a whole generation of Quidditch players and trouble-makers. Welcome to the family, mate. Where do you think my Hermione learned to do that? In Books?"

The most surprising visit came from Cho Chang. She entered his room, hesitating on the threshold.

"I don't want to disturb…" she said.

"Don't talk nonsense, Cho," said Harry, before she could go on. "Come in."

"Thanks," said the Chinese woman with a smile. "So how are you, Harry? I mean really. Papers are spreading rumours that you hurt yourself so bad that you lost your memory and stuff like that."

"That's rubbish," said Harry. "I'm fine, save from that splitting headache."

Cho smiled sympathetically, as she sat beside him.

"Yeah, I've known that kind of stuff, too," she said with a wince. "I'm glad to hear you're ok. We will be able to play the rematch, then. China will meet England in semi-finals. That is if you guys can get there," she added with a condescending smile.

"Great. Next time, just don't get that close of the snitch so I won't have to kill myself to catch it under your nose."

Cho laughed and then turned to have a look around.

"I don't seem to see your nurse," said Cho. "When I came to see you two days ago, you were asleep and Ginny Weasley was by your side. How is she doing?" she asked with a cunning smile.

"Fine, but she's tired," said Harry. "She sat up with me for two days without sleeping. And now she works all day long, to catch up with the press mayhem."

"That's devotion," commented Cho. "So, the two of you..."

"Yeah," said Harry, with a dreamy smile. "Don't... don't spread that one for the moment, okay? I haven't told her brother."

"I'm a tomb, Harry," said Cho.

"Thanks," he said.

"Oh, by the way, you two are invited to my wedding in September," she added.

"Really? Congratulations!" said Harry.

Cho laughed a little more.

"Now, Harry, get well soon. Now that we're out for the Cup, you'd better win it or I'll…"

"One more victory and we're done," said Harry.

"Good," said Cho. "I'll see you on the pitch, then, pal."

She waved at him, as she stood up and she walked to the door.

Alone, Harry had time to think. It didn't hurt so much to think, now. He had to do something very soon. Ginny had told him she loved him. He had to tell her he loved her right back, before too long. He had to clear the air. He wasn't just going with the flow, there. He truly loved her. The way he felt at her mere touch was enough to convince him of that. When she had kissed him, she had set a fire into his whole being. And it felt wonderful. Just to think about it was enough to make Harry space out.

And then, as he thought of her, Ginny appeared at the door, but unfortunately, she wasn't alone. She walked in with Alexander. She came to him, kissed his cheek once more and then just sat beside him, mouthing "later" before to nod toward Alexander.

"Sorry to come unannounced," said Alexander, shaking hands with him. "But I had to see you as soon as possible."

"What's going on?"

Alexander looked tired, as if he had stayed up for a long very long time. But he seemed pretty excited about something. Harry wasn't sure it was about a really good thing, though.

"I don't want to tire you out," he began.

Harry dismissed his excuses by a shrug.

"I wasn't sleeping anyway. What happened?"

"You remember these documents I was looking for? The ones which had led to the discovery of the Seal?"

Harry nodded.

"These are the Archives of the Ministry, concerning the Seal and The Builders. I discovered that someone had made a complete research on it. He consulted everything in the archive, just like me. He did a study on the whole subject. There's a trace of this study in the archive but just after it has been released, all the files concerning the Seal of Chaos had been transferred to the Department of Mysteries. He's the one who discovered it, and the Unspeakables had hidden everything after they had the Seal."

"You mean that someone who knew all about the Seal, its power, and all, did dig up the Seal and just entrusted the Ministry with it? With such a power linked to it?"

"Yes, and tonight I found out who was this man. It all makes sense. That's why the Mask knew you. It wasn't you he saw when you entered the clearing of the Forbidden Forest, in October."

Harry's eyes widened.

"You mean it was…"

"Harry, it was James Potter," said Alexander. "It was your father."

_Done! Okay, from now on I can finally switch the pairing in the story descriptions to their final forms... hope that wasn't too bad. Next time, my take on Harry's return to Godric's Hollow. _


	15. Godric's Hollow

Chapter 13: Godric's Hollow

* * *

The very moment Harry got out of the Hospital, he was joined by Alexander, Ron and Hermione. Ginny was still stuck at work, since the press wasn't ready to live down England's qualification. But she had had a long chat with Harry about it. Unfortunately, it hadn't been private, with Hermione joining them. Ginny had looked pretty upset. She had really wanted to come with him to investigate.

"Your life is as important as mine, Ginny," Harry had told her. "I'll tell you what we will find out. It's just going through some archive, you know."

Ginny had smiled, if only a little tensely. Her eyes told volumes. Harry knew that they needed to talk pretty soon. If only that damn issue hadn't come up, maybe he would have had time for this. It seemed petty, since accidents in magic had resumed across the country. Even if the Seal was under control, it was still active and it was messing things up. Harry had to help. He knew Ginny understood that. She didn't seem angry. She seemed... impatient. And Harry had to admit, so was he.

But Alexander's discovery was a game changer. How James Potter could have come in contact with the Seal of Chaos was beyond Harry's comprehension. No matter how much he had tried to learn more about his parents, all he had ever known about his father's job was that he worked briefly for the Ministry before to enlist in the Order of the Phoenix. His mother had been going through additional studies before she had joined. So Harry knew nothing of what his father had done for the Ministry. He hadn't pushed the issue.

This had been cowardness on his part, to avoid the pain, but he had willingly kept a distance with his parents' past, except for Remus. Now he felt like he had made a huge mistake. To correct this, Alexander thought that the Archives would be a good place to start.

So Harry, Alexander and the Weasley couple went to the Ministry at nine in the morning. It was Saturday and the Ministry was more or less empty. They entered without any trouble and Alexander led them to the elevators, leading to the archive department. In the elevator, there were two buttons labelled "Archives". Alexander pushed the lowest one.

They got out of the elevator to find themselves in the archives directly. It was an entire level of the Ministry.

And it was a level like nothing Harry had ever seen before. As soon as they were all out of the elevator, the doors closed behind them and vanished simply, leaving the Four of them in the middle of an ally that seemed endless. There were two great book shelves that were running as far as the eyes could see, and in whatever direction you were looking.

"Where are we?" asked Harry, looking around in awe.

"Somewhere else," said Alexander. "It's a fascinating place. We're not under London anymore. But I couldn't tell you where we are exactly. The Archives existed even before the Ministry of Magic settled in London. So the elevator is leading us the place where they are stored."

He walked to a small cabin, just at their right. Harry wasn't sure it was there just a second ago. It looked like some kind of cube with a single mirror. When they faced it, it turned slowly into the image of a large round, smiling face, with a huge beard and a moustache, completely white.

"_Welcome, visitors, I'm the Archivist. What help can I be for you?"_ it said with a cheerful voice.

"Wow!" muttered Ron, his eyes wide in amazement.

"It's a very ancient spell," said Hermione with reverence.

"_Exactly, my dear lady,"_ said the joyful voice of the Archivist. "_You see, how fascinating the knowledge enclosed here may be, you can't ask a human being to watch over them all alone twenty four hours a day. So here I am, keeping an aye on the most ancient and precious samples of wizarding knowledge, since before Myrdhin Ambrosius became famous under the name of The Enchanter Merlin."_

"You're a sensitive spell?" asked Hermione.

"_Well, sensitive isn't the right term. Let's says that I'm a thinking spell. If I was sensitive, I would go mad all alone. I do, however, enjoy some company of living persons with some brains. They call me Archie. You can address to me this way, my dear lady, as you seem, pretty smart yourself."_

Hermione blushed slightly and Ron sniggered.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he's hitting on your wife, mate," whispered Harry.

"Sod off, Harry," protested Hermione, under her breath.

"Well, Archie," said Alexander with a smile. "I don't know if you remember me…"

"_Alexander Tiberius Lockenburn,"_ said the Archivist. _"You made fascinating research on Entropy, Chaotic forces, the Seal of Chaos, and the Legends of the Builders. And a very striking study on the way to turn water into fire without a wand. I remember that you were only thirteen at this time."_

Hermione looked at Alexander, astonished.

"This was an academic work Flitwick had given me for my holidays. My dad had granted me the access here so I could do some research," explained Alexander.

"Imagine what we could have done with such a resource for our holidays homework!" said Hermione to Ron, who shrugged.

"What use could it have been for you? Getting homework with eleven out of ten?" he said, grinning.

Alexander chuckled and turned again to Archie.

"So, I'd like to see all the published Work of James Potter for the Ministry," he said.

Archie raised his eyebrows.

"_Can I ask you why? Simple curiosity," _he added after getting a startled look.

"I learned recently he had done a complete study on the Seal of Chaos, and I wondered if I could check it out."

"_Works registered under a specific name and classified here can only be seen with the approval of the author or of the Minister. That's until they enter common knowledge. This means unless you have a parent of James Potter with you, since he's deceased, you'll have to wait a century before_…"

"I'm Harry Potter," interrupted Harry politely. "And I would like to see my father's work."

"_In that case, there is no problem,"_ said Archie. _"Potter, James Alan, Published works. Accio!"_ said the face with a detached voice, which reminded them all that Archie was a magic spell.

A huge table appeared right behind them, with rolls of parchment all over it.

"Wow!" said Ron again.

"Thank you for that appreciation, young mister," said Archie with a wink.

They hurried to the table. Harry snatched the first parchment in his reach. He began to read eagerly.

"Report on the search on the Gizah high plateau…" he read aloud.

"Report on the Third Dynasty of Warlocks of the City of Atlantis," read Hermione. "Your father was an historian? I never knew that."

Harry had to admit he didn't either. This was quite a prospect.

"_Biography of James Alan Potter, Accio!"_ enounced Archie.

A roll of Parchment landed on the table, in front of Harry, who seized it.

"_It's something I do. I like to write the biography of the people who collaborate to the expansion of this Archive,"_ said Archie casually.

Harry unrolled the parchment and began to read aloud.

"_James Alan Potter. Born from Judith and Alan William Potter, graduated from Hogwarts School with mention Outstanding, James Potter curiously never had been made School Prefect, but he was made Head Boy, an unprecedented occurrence. The archivist thinks that is was due to a certain tendency to seek trouble at school. James Alan Potter began a rather unusual career in the Ministry of Magic, as he became a Truth Seeker. The term applies to Wizards of a very high level who are sent by the Ministry to verify all kinds of legends and myths to turn them into facts. History, Zoology, Herbology, it was Potter's task to check what was true in the folkloric tales to sort out what belonged to legend and what belonged to facts."_

"Wow! Harry, that's a very rare career!" said Ron, highly impressed.

_"James Potter's work was very efficient and he had solved very deep mysteries in Wizard history, such as significant progress concerning the existence of Golden Dragons and the myth of the Seal of Chaos. Due to the high sensitiveness of these subjects, most of James Potter's work has been classified as "Forget it, No way you will see this," one of the highest levels of secrecy of the Department of Mysteries. This career was interrupted, shortly after his wedding to Lily Evans, as the both of them got involved in the First Order of the Phoenix. During this involvement, The Potters were often confronted to the famous and dangerous Dark Wizard, called Lord Voldemort…"_

Harry raised his eyes from the parchment and gave a surprised look to Archie's face in the mirror.

"_As I said, I'm a thinking spell, not a sensitive one. Why should I be afraid of writing a simple name? I'm not even sure I can be afraid,"_ said Archie, thoughtfully.

Harry smiled and resumed his reading.

"_James Alan Potter and Lily Evans Potter gave birth to a son named Harry James Potter, but they tragically lost their life when Lord Voldemort tried to kill the young Harry, which revealed Harry Potter as the one who would destroy Lord Voldemort. It is a shame that James Potter is known more for being the father of the Child called the Boy-who-Lived, than for his very fascinating work on Legends."_

"Your father was a very fascinating fellow, indeed," said Archie. "He had an incredible way of thinking, if you ask me. He was able to simplify the most complex problems."

"And that study on the Seal?" asked Alexander. "Has it been classified in the Archive, or in the department of Mysteries?"

"Well, there's an interrogation, here. This study had been first added to these Archives, indeed. I received an order of transfer to the Department of Mysteries, but I couldn't carry it away."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Someone did withdraw this file from the Archive. Someone who had the priority access on it."

"Who?"

"Let me check. Yes, I knew it! It was its author himself. James Alan Potter."

* * *

"And so, we don't know where this study could be, right now," said Harry to Dumbledore. "I thought that maybe he could have talked to you about it. As he trusted you for many things…"

Dumbledore reclined deeper in his armchair, his face closed. All stayed silent, waiting for him to say something.

"He never mentioned the subject to me, Harry," he said finally. "He, indeed, trusted me on a lot of things, his life to begin with, and the life of his family. We, of course, shared a lot of secrets within the Order. But his work for the Ministry had always been very sensitive and dealt with secrets even I wasn't supposed to know about. This was shared only between the minister and the Head of the Department of Mysteries. Your father's professionalism was never questioned."

"Where could he have hidden this thing?" whispered Alexander, almost for himself.

They had left the Ministry to get immediately back to Hogwarts as fast as they could. Ron and Hermione were back at the Burrow, as they both had things to prepare for Monday. They had promised they would be back at anytime, to help Harry in his search.

As soon as they had reached Hogwarts, They had run to Dumbledore's office to inform him of what they had found and in the hope he would have some light to shed on this matter.

"Do you have considered to search his home?" asked Dumbledore.

"What?" Harry said, horror-struck.

"I know it's still there, and maybe you could find something in the ruins of his home. It could be useful to search the place," said Dumbledore. "I know you always refused to go there, to visit the place where your parents lived and to see their grave. And I always respected that wish. But I'm afraid it may be unavoidable, this time."

A dark cloud of sadness had suddenly invaded Harry's heart. This was true, of course. In all these years, even after he had defeated Voldemort, he always had refused to visit his parents' grave. He had feared that it would raise too much ghosts. It was a prospect he had always pushed back until later.

But he had always surrendered to the necessity, as painful it may have been.

And maybe it was time to exorcize his old demons. Maybe it was time to go back home, and to face the ghosts that wandered there, in the last place of his past he never had seen. Maybe it was time to go back to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go there alone?" asked both Ginny and Alexander.

Harry smiled but shook his head. Ron and Hermione seemed to hesitate, as well.

"I'll be better with you at my side, honestly," he said, with a weak voice. "And I don't know what we are looking for, so it's better that you come with us, Alexander."

"Alright," said Alexander.

He took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace of the Burrow, where they all had met in this Sunday Morning. The Weasleys had told him to come back at the Burrow after the visit, so he could have a diner with them. Mrs. Weasley had seemed on the edge of crying, when she had told him "good luck, dear."

"Godric's Hollow," bellowed Alexander before to walk into the green flames and to disappear with a loud flash of light.

One by one, Ron, Hermione, and then Ginny followed him into the fire, leaving finally Harry alone in front of the fireplace. Harry faced the roaring flames for a long moment.

"Let's get through with this," he thought, before to throw his own handful of powder in the fireplace.

"Godric's Hollow," he said loudly before to walk into the fire.

* * *

Harry emerged from the fireplace of a small post office, under the eyes of very surprised wizards. He didn't want to stay and explain why he was here. He walked out quickly followed by the others.

Once outside, he had the first clear view of his home village. It was small, with houses tightly grouped around a hill covered in woods. The hill was in the centre of a small valley, which seemed to have given its name to the village. It didn't look really different from Hogsmeade, except there were less people walking the streets and much less shops and Inns than in the great village.

"A lot of wizards have decided to live here," said Alexander. "Many people settled here when Voldemort fell for the first time. But they don't allow visits by tourists or nosy reporters. It has been forbidden by the mayor."

Harry nodded and looked around him. The morning mist was still remaining in the height of the hills.

"It's a very old village," Alexander went on. "Many people claim it was the birthplace of Gryffindor. Over time, many families moved away. Your parents had settled here after their wedding. They secured the place, when they found out Voldemort was after them. When he was defeated, many wizards decided to come live here. It felt safer for them. They intend to preserve the place. I think no one can explain that impulse."

Harry's eyes stopped on a part of the village that stood higher up the hill, separated from the other houses.

"It's there," he said grimly, and he headed to the top of the hill.

The others followed without a word. When they reached the limit of the houses, Harry spotted a face at one of the windows opening on the street. And as they were heading up the hill, a short witch ran out the house to catch up with them.

"Where do you thing you're going, people? This place is no sightseeing spot…"

Her voice died out as Harry turned to face her. Her eyes widened and Harry noticed the way her sight went from his face to his scar. She went very pale and began to stammer.

"Oh, my goodness… If I knew you would … Well, of course, you, obviously, can go up there. I'm sorry to have bothered you…" she managed to say.

Harry succeeded in smiling reassuringly.

"There's no problem," he said. "Do you often prevent people from going up there?"

"Not often, no," said the witch. "But we all decided that nobody could go there without the mayor's approval. Some friends come to visit the... well…"

"Well, thank you, Madam," said Harry.

"Oh! That's nothing! I've always lived here. This was the least I could do for James and Lily."

Her voice died once more.

"It's unbelievable how much you look like him," she said.

"Yes, I get that a lot," said Harry with a weak smile.

"Well, I won't bother you anymore, Mr. Potter," she said, and she turned to run down the path back to her house.

Harry turned to the higher path and resumed his walk. Now, he could see exactly what was standing up there.

It was a house. A house with a burned hole in the roof, and shattered windows at the second floor. In fact, with a closer look, a whole chunk of the floor had been blown away, leaving the back of the house torn open. A door that had been ripped off its hinges was simply lying in the wild grass that was surrounding the House.

"Go ahead, Harry," said Hermione, softly. "You need some time alone there."

Harry loathed her to suggest that, but he knew she was right. He nodded, his throat very dry now. He walked down the alley, and reached the two door frames. It wasn't the usual alley. It was more like a garden. The whole house was dark, because of the trees surrounding it. Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Lumos_," he said, before to enter the empty door frame.

This was the kitchen. It was quite in order, except for some pans, cauldrons and plates lying on the ground, shattered and rusty. Harry spotted a baby chair near the table. His own baby chair. Harry fought the urge to run away from this awful place and the terrible pain he felt rising inside him.

He walked into the next room, passing before the front door. It was a small and dusty living room. A bookshelf was there, filled with loads of parchment and books. It had been somehow kept intact, apparently. That part of the house wasn't exposed to the weather, it seemed.

Harry turned to the stairs, between the living room and the kitchen. They led to a landing with three doors. On the walls, Harry saw pictures of his parents moving as if someone had just waken them up. One Quidditch picture went back to life under his gaze, and his saw James Potter score a splendid goal over the Hogwarts pitch. He was really good looking in his Quidditch robes, red and gold. There was a small inscription on the frame of the picture.

_Thanks again for this victory, James._

_Damien Lockenburn_

He saw other pictures, waving at him. At some point, Harry found himself facing a picture of graduation party.

Remus was smiling sweetly at him, while Wormtail was trying not to look too small or insignificant. And there, like a stab in Harry's heart, Sirius was laughing as James had climbed on his back. Lily was trying to bring back her boyfriend down and to wave at her son at the same time, which wasn't easy. But her smile was as bright as any glimpse of her Harry could have gotten in his life.

Harry couldn't fight the tears, this time and ran into the bathroom. He faced the tarnished mirror of the bathroom for a long time, breathing heavily, wiping the tears from his eyes from time to time, and fighting the oppressing clutch in his chest.

Then he sighed deeply and turned to the room facing the bathroom. It was a simple room, with two large drawers and a large bed. His parent's bedroom. Harry sat for some time on the bed mattress, telling himself how they had been happy here, just the three of them.

But the thought that they could have been happier if they were still here came again to knock on the door of his mind and tears came back with it.

Harry stood up and left the room. He entered the destroyed part of the house. The roof wasn't burned, as he had thought at first. It had been disintegrated. Certainly by the shock of Voldemort energy exploding when his body had been destroyed.

There was not much left of the door frame of his room. The whole place was opened to the sky and everything had been ruined by the explosion and years of rain and snow. This was here! Here he received this scar on his forehead. Here that he had defeated Voldemort for the first time, without even knowing it.

This was here his mother had died, was the next thought in his mind. He pushed it away, before to wonder where his father had died himself.

_Don't think about that,_ he told himself.

Over what remained of the wall, something caught Harry's sight. He left the room, barely thinking. He ran down the stairs and out the house by the back door.

* * *

"Shouldn't we go in now?" asked Ron, looking uncertainly at the house.

"I don't know," said Alexander. "Maybe he needs some more time."

"I think we should go in" said Hermione, but she didn't seem to be very confident in her decision.

"He'll need us," said suddenly Ginny, on a decided tone, and she headed to the house.

The others seemed to have waited for that signal, as they all followed immediately. When they reached the door frame in which Harry had disappeared, it was to find that it was the door to the kitchen.

Hermione seemed really impressed by the place, as she was shivering. Ron silently came to wrap his arm around her shoulder. Ginny was throwing looks in every direction, in search of Harry. Alexander noticed she looked very anxious. Maybe what he had seen during the game and in the hospital hadn't been a trick of his imagination. The smile that formed on his lips faded as another wave of uneasiness passed over him, because of the House.

He could feel the atmosphere of this house. He was feeling all the magic that had taken place in this here, from the levitation spell on a baby spoon, to the terrible Killing Curse that was poisoning the atmosphere of the entire place. He tried to focus on something else and spotted the bookshelves in the living room. He began to investigate them, trying to ignore the traces of tragedy that still remained even in the air.

Most of the books were intact.

"It will be easier to look for what we are after," he said, just to make sure his voice still worked correctly. "It's not as bad as I feared."

Hermione nodded sadly. Suddenly, Ginny ran down the stairs.

"Where's Harry? He's not upstairs!" she said, under panic.

"I see him," said Ron, on a very dark tone.

Alexander turned to him. He was looking through the back door frame. Alexander joined him and saw Harry standing in front of something at the edge of the woods.

_Of course_, he thought sadly, before he forced himself back to the books.

* * *

This was a simple marble stele. Harry preferred it that way. His parents had never been fond of fame and honours, he had learned. This stele was like they had been. Harry knelt before his parents' grave.

The epitaph was saying:

_Here lie James Alan Potter and Lily Evans Potter_

_We miss their way to see the world, because it was the right way._

_We miss the love they shared, because they shared it with us._

_We miss them, and we always will love them, until we rejoin them_

There was something else engraved in the marble, just under the epitaph. A symbol. A feather. A phoenix feather. The symbol of the Order. Harry thought this was appropriate.

He touched the marble with his fingertips.

"Hello, Mum, Dad," he whispered. "I know I should have come earlier to see you. But I was afraid. Afraid of the sadness and the pain. Because I miss you. You can't imagine how much."

He paused and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears.

"But there is something I want to tell you," he said, opening them again. "It wasn't in vain. You didn't give your life in vain. Because he's gone. Voldemort is gone. I defeated him. I did it for you. For Sirius and for all the ones whose death he caused. I survived. And he didn't."

He wiped some more tears away.

"And now, I'm happy," he said. "I'm a Quidditch Seeker. We're about to win the National Cup for the second time in a row, Dad, and I will play for the World Cup. And soon, Mum, I'll become a teacher in Hogwarts. I've got friends. And I'm in love with someone. It's been a surprise, and it's happened only days ago, but I know it's real. I wanted you to know that."

"Harry?"

He could feel Ginny walking closer. He didn't even need to look at her. He smelled her flowery scent, and when she knelt beside him and passed her arm around his shoulder, he breathed in deeply, before to let out a shaky breath, that let a cloud of vapour out in the air.

"Mum, Dad," he said, very low, but making sure Ginny heard it. "This is Ginevra Weasley. This is my Ginny. She's the girl I love."

Ginny had a radiant smile at his words, and held him tighter. Harry reached for her hand and squeezed. They didn't need to kiss. Not in front of a grave. But he needed to make her feel what he felt. So he held her hand as she was comforting him.

They heard Ron come closer, with Hermione. Harry looked back and saw Alexander standing at the door, clearly willing to let him have this moment. Ron knelt beside Harry, opposite Ginny.

"Are you okay, mate?" he asked.

His voice was thick with emotion. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, standing right beside him. Harry nodded, sniffed and turned again to the grave.

"See, Mum Dad?" he told the stele. "This is Ron Weasley. He's my best friend. And this is Hermione, right behind him. She's his wife and she's my best friend, too. She's like a sister to me."

He felt Hermione's hand squeeze harder on his shoulder and he heard Ginny sob.

"So, you see," he went on, failing at containing the sobs, but not caring any more. "It has never been in vain. You gave me all of this. You made it possible. So I just wanted to th…"

His voice broke once more. Ginny faced him turning her back to the grave, and she took him in her arms, softly, gently.

"I wanted to thank you," Harry managed to say.

He began to cry freely, his face buried in Ginny's shoulder. She was crying, too, only in silence. He could feel tears running down her cheek and falling on his. Ron stood up and joined the embrace, soon joined by Hermione, who was in tears as well.

They stayed like that a long time, comforting Harry the best way they could. Harry was crying harder than ever before, even harder than after Cedric's death. Harder than at Sirius' burial, after the war. And in a way that purged him from that terrible pain he had always felt somehow since he had learned that his parents were dead, at the age of three.

The pain was slowly flowing out of him with the tears. And the dearest persons to him were here to support him. His best friends, his love. They were here for him.

But it took a long time before Harry stopped to cry.

* * *

Alexander saw the scene unfold. When he saw the friends gather together around the stele, an echo of something in his memories. This made sense. He could remember figments of a dream in which he had seen Harry kneeling before a grave. He hadn't been able to remember that one, but it caused a feeling of déjà vu. Mixed with the heavy atmosphere of the house, Alexander had trouble focusing on his search.

Why did this house weigh so much on him? He had been to murder scenes before, even more recent ones. Hex, he had seen murder scenes with the victim still lying there. Why did Harry's home feel so intense?

And then it hit him. It wasn't because of the murder. It was because of Harry. The idea flashed briefly in his mind, but once he had caught it, he couldn't let it go. Things started to piece together. That may be it! He rushed up the stairs, and reached what looked like a baby room. Traces of the fight were visible. The wall and the ceiling were gone. Alexander had sensed the traces of magic since he had passed the threshold, but he hadn't scanned the place for them.

He closed his eyes and opened his being to the flows of magic. And he felt like he had been punched in the face. His head was light and he felt dizzy. The power was astonishing, although it was only an echo, more than twenty years old. And the uneasiness that he had felt, and attributed to the remains of the killing curse, suddenly washed away, dispelled by a feeling that Alexander found exhilarating.

Love. Pure, unconditional love. That was how it had happened, then. Dumbledore and Minerva had always been protective of the secret of Harry's survival, but it all made sense. Lily Potter had stood there, protecting her son's life, giving her own to save him. That sacrifice born of love had created a very strong protection for Harry. And that protection had been enough to reflect Voldemort's killing curse.

The feeling washed away and Alexander staggered back, leaning against the wall while he caught back his breath. That Harry had survived because of his mother's love should have been evident to someone as clever as Dumbledore. But there was something that he hadn't seen and that explained a lot. Alexander could feel it and he guessed that he was the only one who could truly grasp the meaning of this.

Harry wasn't only lucky. And he wasn't only a pawn of fate. Alexander would have to tell him about this… maybe not today, because it was already charged with so much emotion. But it all made sense. And he even knew why he had dreamed of Harry so many times in his life.

Alexander's scanning spell was still active and he suddenly felt something downstairs. He got back down to the living room and focused to find the trail of the lingering spell. It led behind the couch. Alexander noticed a strip of the parquet that looked a little odd. Lifting it up, he uncovered what looked like a little cache.

That may be what they were looking for.

* * *

"So did we find something?" asked Harry when he came back into the house, later in the morning, his arm over Ginny's shoulder.

Ron hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, but Hermione was sending Harry pointed look, which she hid from her husband. Harry didn't care. Now that he had told Ginny how he truly felt, he would have to talk to Ron, sooner or later.

"As a matter of fact, we have," said Alexander, from the living room

They all rushed in the living room, to find Alexander kneeling behind the dusty couch. He had lifted a strip of the parquet. He plunged his hand in the secret hide and retrieved a huge ring-binder. Harry couldn't help but think of the way he had hidden things in the parquet of his bedroom, in Privet drive. He smiled at the thought that his father had done the same.

The ring binder was full of parchments of different sizes.

"I think this is it," said Alexander. "It's bewitched. I sensed it through magic. It looks exactly like the Archive files. But I can't read it."

He threw the file a suspicious look. Hermione joined him and looked at the label of the binder.

"It's a coding spell!" she said. "Only some designated persons can read this."

"Do you read what it says?" asked Ginny.

"No, but I've seen this kind of code before," explained Hermione.

Harry drew closer to them and looked at the label.

"Hey, I can read that!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"Of course!" said Hermione, slapping her forehead. "You're James' son so you can read it. It's logical."

"What does it say?" asked Alexander.

Harry began to read the label aloud.

_Here is the result of all my research on the artefact called the Seal of Chaos. I've put a spell on it so it doesn't fall in the wrong hands, and that only trustworthy persons will be able to read. If I was to die before somebody finds more on this matter, it will lie with my new born son Harry to choose who will be able to read this file._

_Harry, if you read this file without me, know then that I love you and that I trust your judgment in choosing whoever is to read this. But I must warn you that you mustn't reveal anything of this file to anyone in the Department of Mysteries, as they're not completely trustworthy. And, more important than anything, the contents of this file mustn't fall into the hands of a man called Antonius Lochley. This is really important. You can trust Albus Dumbledore and all my friends of the marauders, which means Sirius Black, your godfather, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. _

Harry felt another wave of sadness rise in him. If he only had known at the time, he had written this! He read on.

_This is a very sensitive and dangerous matter you're about to discover in this file. I hope you'll understand it the same way that I did, because many would be seduced by the power at stake here. Just remember what I tell you before to read all this. _

_The Seal of Chaos must be destroyed, or at least neutralized._

"Well, at least you two agree on the main issue," Ron told Alexander.

"Yes and that only confirms my belief," said Alexander. "James Potter was a brilliant man, but he also was a little reckless, from what my father told me. He never was afraid to play with fire. And even he recommended that the Seal should be destroyed."

"So this is why he hid this file!" said Harry. "He had found it, discovered what it did and recommended that it should be destroyed. But the Department of Mysteries decided to keep it intact. My father didn't want his work to be used on such a dangerous matter."

"That's probably what happened," said Alexander. "Apparently, your father was a man with strong ethics," he added with a smile.

"And, maybe, if Harry was born by the time he bewitched the file, he didn't want Voldemort to find anything about this," suggested Hermione. "After all, Voldemort did have a spy in the Department of Mysteries: Rookwood."

"That's possible," said Alexander. "But the very existence of the Seal is said to be a secret only shared by the Head of the Department of this time, and Tallmount when he took the relay. Corwin told me so, lately."

"So how can I designate those who can read the file?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I think all that you have to do is to say it aloud, and to name yourself before," she replied.

Harry took the file, glanced around him, and spoke clearly.

"I, Harry James Potter, declare that all the persons in this room… err… namely Alexander Lockenburn, Hermione Granger Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley, will be able to read this file."

Hermione leaned over the file.

"I get it!" she exulted. "It works! That's amazing!"

"Now, that we have what we want, could we leave this place, please? asked Ginny with a weak voice.

Harry looked at her. She wasn't really at ease in this place since they had arrived. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll have to come back here and repair the house," he said as they were walking out the destroyed kitchen door.

Ginny, who had regained her composure, smiled at him and gave a soft squeeze to his hand. She seemed to be proud of his reaction. Alexander pulled out his wand and waved at the door lying on the grass.

"_Reparo_," he said, pointing to the door frame.

And the door floated back into its newly repaired hinges. Harry looked at Alexander, who smiled. "I heard it's always the first repair which is the hardest," he said with a shrug.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Anytime."

"Oh, no!" said suddenly Ginny. "I should have known!"

She let go of Harry's hand and began to run down the hill, heading right at a crowd that had gathered, surely to check on the rumour that Harry Potter was back in Godric's Hollow. And in front of the crowd, a tall woman, with silky black hair, was holding a quill and parchment. Ginny ran right at her.

"No! No, no, no! No way! Vanessa, you're not publishing any of this! This is private matter!" she said, firmly.

"But, Ginny!" protested 'Vanessa'. "This is a top story. This is the first time he comes back here. This is symbolic!"

"And this is personal, Van!" said Ginny. "You'd like to have the whole country reading the way you came visit your parents' grave for the first time ever?"

Harry understood that the woman was Vanessa Shimpling, the journalist for the Prophet that was always trying to write stories about heroes. What was she doing here?

She now seemed a little uneasy, facing Ginny.

"But it's…"

"Look, Vanessa, I care about what happens to this man! He doesn't want to be a hero, but he's never prevented any of us to write about him. He doesn't want his personal life exposed in the pages of any paper, even in the Prophet, and yet he has never filed any complaint, when a story came out about him. He's tolerant, but this is not a simple story! Not today! Not here! You don't write things about this town, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"So it's the same, here. It has to remain in this town, you hear me?"

Vanessa sighed, and then nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You're right. I'm sorry," she added to Harry, over Ginny's shoulder.

He nodded. Ginny turned back after a few words with Vanessa and joined them.

"Now we know how to get here, we can disapparate, can't we? It will be simpler to leave this way."

"How come this reporter is here?" asked Hermione, eyes fixed on Vanessa Shimpling, who started to feel uncomfortable.

Hermione had sometimes this effect on people, when she really wanted them to understand she didn't like them. And most journalists knew her to be the one who had put a serious halt to Rita Skeeter's career as a gossip monger.

"She lives here," said Ginny. "It's alright, Hermione. Vanessa's not Rita Skeeter. She never makes things up and she knows where to stop… usually."

"Anyway, thank you, Gin," said Harry, with a kiss on her cheek. "I definitely didn't want this in a paper."

Ron hit gently in the shoulder.

"Alright, mate," he said. "Let's go home, now."

Before to disapparate, Harry turned once more to the house of his parents. He felt much less pain than when he had come. He wondered if this place could become a home again for him someday. After all that happened here, could he live here?

He doubted it very much. He turned his back again to his birth house and disapparated.

* * *

_Okay, next time... Ron pulls a punch._


	16. Ron's devastating right hook

Chapter 14: Ron's devastating right hook

* * *

The moment Harry apparated at the Burrow, where it had been decided they would head back, Molly Weasley was swooping on Harry like a giant bird of prey on a weak mouse. She engulfed him into a rib crushing hug that Harry still enjoyed immensely. Arthur, sitting in the back of the living room, smiled to him. The ruckus of their arrival drew the twins from the wing of the House and it seemed the whole thing was about to turn into a family reunion.

"Oh, are you alright, Harry?" asked, Molly, still holding him tightly.

"I'm better," said Harry. "I guess I needed to go, after all."

Molly let go of him, and wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

"You will stay for dinner, won't you?" she asked. "You're welcome as well, of course," she added for Alexander.

"I appreciate the offer," said Alexander. "Your cooking is nothing short of legendary in my home."

"Oh, Chandra is always exaggerating," scoffed Molly. "Come on, children; let's prepare the table, shall we?"

Harry was about to follow the whole Weasley tribe to the kitchen, when he was caught by the elbow. He turned to see Ginny, smiling at him.

"I think we need to talk about a few things," she said, "don't you?"

Harry smiled. He looked around, making sure the rest of Ginny's relatives were out of sight. His smile turned a little impish. And he caught her into a sudden embrace, and kissed her deeply. Her eyes bulged, a little, but she gave back the kiss after a short second of shock. She nearly moaned against his mouth and they had to part.

"I'm done talking," said Harry. "I'm done thinking. I'm just feeling. This feels right."

Ginny beamed at him.

"This feels right for me, too," she said. "I know I said it in the hospital, and I was afraid you would freak out. I mean, I kiss you once and then I profess my love for you? That was a little..."

"No, it wasn't," said Harry. "I wanted to tell you I love you right then, but we were interrupted. But I do. I... It's crazy, but I know it's real. I love you. How the hex is that possible?"

"I don't know, Harry," said Ginny, shrugging. "All I know is that I've loved you from the minute I met you, back on Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. It has come and gone, but I never stopped loving you."

Harry kissed her forehead.

"I think I've always known that I could love you, but... you were Ron's sister," he said. "It felt kind of weird. But when you and Jeb broke up, Ron said that he would have been okay with me being with you... it all came at once, flooding my heart. I realized that I loved everything about you, and that everything I looked for in a girl before was right before me. So, even it that sounds sudden and all... I love you, Ginny Weasley."

She didn't say anything. She just tilted her head up and kissed him softly, more tenderly this time. This felt nice as well, noted Harry. Whether it was passionate or tender, kissing her felt nice and right.

There was a small coughing sound behind them, and Harry ended the kiss with a wince. He didn't dare to look behind him.

"On a scale of one to ten, how dead are we?" he asked Ginny, who had a little smile, before to peek over his shoulder.

"Not dead," she said. "Lucky break."

Harry turned and saw Hermione, leaning against the door frame, a knowing little smile engraved on her face.

"So, it was true," she said. "I did get something back there."

"Yeah, you're a genius, what else is new?" said Harry on a drawling tone.

"How long has it been..." she began.

"Not long," said Ginny.

"Since the hospital," said Harry.

"Oh," said Hermione, a little surprised. "Given the way you were going at it, I would have said more."

"Well, when it's right, you just go with it," said Ginny, giving Harry a quick peck on the lips before to let go of him. "You wanted something?"

"The twins, the great prats they are, were complaining you weren't helping with the table," said Hermione. "Molly was wondering where you could be, so I offered to go check."

"I'll go help," said Ginny.

She had sly wink as he walked through the door, which made both Harry and Hermione laugh.

"See ya," she said, before to walk out of the living room, leaving Harry facing Hermione.

"Thanks, 'Mione," said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck, a little flushed. "Better be caught in the act by you than by Ron."

"You can say that again," said Hermione. "You need to tell him soon, Harry, if you're serious about that."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry.

But before he could follow Ginny, she stepped in his way.

"Is it serious, Harry?" she asked. "I mean, I love you like a brother, like you said back at your parents' house, but Ginny is my best friend and my sister-in-law. So she is my sister, actually. So if you're going to play..."

"You know me better than that, 'Mione," said Harry, without any harshness, because her concern was legitimate. "I... I love her. I mean... I've given it a lot of thinking since Parvati and I ended it. And I love her, I realize that now."

Hermione looked at him very seriously for a moment, and Harry didn't feel awkward, because he knew she cared for the both of them. But he was sure. He was really sure.

"I'm happy, for you, then," she said. "I never could imagine you would actually do this, but I'm glad you did."

She suddenly hugged him.

"I was worried about you," she said.

"Me? Why?" he asked, surprised.

"Because you seemed unable to finally find someone," said Hermione. "Parvati was glimmer of hope, but now... you'll be okay, right, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," said Harry. "And this was just a tiny little bit judgmental of you, 'Mione," he added with a smile.

"I know," said Hermione, grinning. "I'm your best friend, though, so I'm entitled."

"Yes, you are," he confirmed. "Come on, let's go set the table."

Hermione nodded and they walked out of the living room, his arm passed over her shoulder.

* * *

The dinner was going full blast, and Harry was having a wonderful evening. The warmth and love of this family was exactly what he had needed, after his visit to Godric's Hollow. It was a perfect balance between confronting the past and embracing the future. The twins had taken upon themselves to fill Alexander in on each and every story of Harry, Ginny and Ron's childhood, with only a few quick, more cautious, allusions to Hermione's, which proved they still had some sense left. They made it up into a grand saga that made everyone laugh around the table, even if Molly would frown from time to time.

"And of course," George was saying, "there was that Valentine's card Ginny sent to Harry."

"George, I'm begging you," wept Ginny, but it was no use.

"His eyes are green as fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard,

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

The Hero who conquered the Dark Lord," declaimed George with a grunting tone that reminded Harry strongly of the dwarf who had delivered Ginny's Valentine, back then.

"I'm going to die," said Ginny, burying her face inside her hands, as the rest of the family was laughing.

Harry didn't. He only smiled and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"That's okay, Ginny," he said. "I wouldn't have minded if that thing hadn't jumped me in the middle of the hall and sat on me through the whole thing."

She threw him a deadly look, but he shrugged it off. She finally started to chuckle, still blushing a little.

"Hard to believe I was so pathetic," she said.

"Well, given the way you write your articles, I'm surprised too," said Alexander.

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious, Lockenburn," said Ginny.

The evening went on, the twins recounting a few more anecdotes of their school years, including Harry's pathetic dates with Cho and the time when Rita Skeeter was trying to convince everyone that he was involved in a tragic love triangle with Hermione and Viktor Krum. At that, Molly showed some embarrassment, since she had believed enough of it to be cold to Hermione for a while.

When they finished eating, Harry caught a look from Hermione. Ginny saw it as well. Hermione stayed behind when Ron got up to help his mother to clean the dishes.

"You should go talk to him," said Hermione.

"What, now?"

"Yes, now, not tomorrow, dimwit," said Hermione, with a sigh of annoyance.

She got up.

"Molly, let me help you with the wash up," she said loudly.

Harry took this as his cue and went to join Ron, as he has stopped at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, mate?" he asked.

Ron acted surprised.

"Sure," he said.

They headed outside. The air was a little chilly, but they didn't mind. Harry walked to the spot where they liked to sit and just talk, when he was spending his summers at the Burrow. Ron followed without even asking a question. They settled down and Harry coughed to calm his nerves.

"Okay," he said. "I need to tell you something, and it will surprise you. It may even piss you off, but I think it needs to be said."

"Okay," said Ron, narrowing his eyes. "Anything to do with the fact you've been snogging my sister, recently?"

Harry's mouth fell open. Ron had an ironic smile.

"The funniest is that everyone thinks I'm blind," he said. "You, Ginny, even Hermione. I have eyes, and they work well, thank you very much. You and Gin have been eyeing each other since you got out of the hospital. So I knew something was going on."

"And you didn't say anything?" said Harry.

"I wanted to make sure first," said Ron. "But you're not just playing, are you?"

"No, I'm not," said Harry, dead serious, this time. "I love her."

"Yeah, I kinda thought you would say that," said Ron. "Was it what you said to your parents' grave?"

"Huh?"

"When Ginny joined you there, you said something I couldn't hear, but then she hugged you like mad. I know Ginny, she's not clingy. Not with friends, anyway. So you told her you love her?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Good," said Ron.

He stayed silent, looking in the distance for a moment. When he spoke, he turned to look at him.

"It has to do with that conversation we had after Ginny and Jeb broke up, right?" he said.

"Well, what you said back then made me realize that I was thinking of her as your sister, and that prevented me to see all that I liked about her," said Harry. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "Once I said you could date her, she wasn't my baby sister any more?"

"Something like that," said Harry. "But if you're not okay with it..."

"First, if I wasn't okay with it, it wouldn't do a damn difference, because the day Ginny starts to listen to me, it'll rain Butterbeer. Actually, that could happen, with a spell good enough."

Harry had a snort of laughter.

"Second, it's you," said Ron. "I know you don't want to hurt her. I just want to be sure you're in this because you mean it, not just because I said it's okay."

"I get that," said Harry. "I mean it. I think I've never meant it, until now."

"How long have you two...?" asked Ron, standing up, brushing off the twigs from his pants.

"She kissed me in the hospital," said Harry. "I guess we were circling each other since Parvati and I broke up, but... it took time. I thought I had to tell you in person."

"Thanks," said Ron. "Okay, apart from that, you're okay? I mean, you've recovered and all?"

"Err… yeah?" said Harry, puzzled.

"Okay, stand up," said Ron.

"What?"

"Just stand up, Harry," said Ron, with an exasperated sigh.

Harry wearily did as he was told.

"Okay," he said. "I get it. You're getting together with my sister, and you're both happy about it. And I'm happy about it, too. You get that, right?"

"Right," said Harry, still a little uncertain, until it clicked in his mind. "Oh, you've got to be…"

"Sorry, mate," said Ron, with a fierce grin. "Tradition."

Harry had never been at the receiving end of one of Ron's devastating right hooks. It curiously took a whole different reality as the shock to his cheek caught him off guard. There indeed was something like an irresistible force in the universe. Harry could do nothing to prevent his head to fly to the left, and it took all his will power not to fall down on the floor. He resisted the dizziness that threatened him, fought to stay up, and finally managed to. He took a look at Ron and realized the blurriness of his friend was due to his glasses missing. He saw the blurry sight of Ron bend down to pick them up and hold them out to him. Silently, unsure he could trust his voice; he took them and put them back on. There was an aching burn forming at his cheek. He didn't dare to put his hand on it, yet.

"You pulled that punch, didn't you?" he finally said.

"Well, you're my friend," said Ron. "I kinda had to. But tradition, you know, Harry. I'm still surprised you're standing up, though."

"You're too kind," groaned Harry.

But before he could add anything, he was caught in a bear hug.

"I'm glad, mate," said Ron. "I really am."

"If you're so glad, then just spare a few ribs, please," winced Harry.

"Right," said Ron, letting go of him. "Right."

He rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed, now.

"So," he said. "We should probably tell my folks. I mean, they should be happy to hear that."

"You think?" asked Harry. "I mean, didn't Ginny wait for an average of six months, before to introduce a boyfriend to your family?"

"Honestly, mate, it's not like they need an introduction, do they?" said Ron.

Harry had to admit this was true. He nodded and they walked back toward the Burrow. As he was reaching the door to the living room, he could feel the throbbing of a bruise starting to form on his cheek. He had a wicked grin.

"Wait until your Mum hears that you punched me," he said, with a childish chuckle.

"Oh, I can't wait," said Ron, feigning a gloomy tone.

"Oh, my goodness!" exclaimed Molly, as they were entering the living room. "Harry! What happened to you?"

Everyone looked at him, from the twins to Ginny, who quickly switched her gaze from Harry to Ron, a gaze that turned deadly. Ron gulped.

"Forget about Mum," he said. "I think Gin is going to kill me."

"What is the meaning of this?" said Molly. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! Did you do this, to your own friend?"

Ron tried to look away.

"I'm waiting for an explanation, Ronald," said Molly, her frown promising a thunderous lecture pretty soon.

"Well, Mum, it's kind of a tradition," said Ron. "I had to punch him."

"What!" exclaimed Molly.

"What the hell are you talking about!" protested Ginny at the same time.

But they were both cut in their promising diatribe by the fact the twins had jumped off their couch, swooped on Harry and locked eyes with him.

"A tradition, you say, Ronnie?" asked Fred, without turning from Harry's eyes. "A tradition that somehow involves our baby sister?"

"Well, yeah," said Ron, with the beginning of a smile.

Ginny was shut up by that, and started to blush.

"Interesting," said George. "So it would mean that at some given time, you, Mr. Potter, would intend to indulge in romantic activities with our sister, is that right?"

Molly let out a gasp a those words. Harry rolled his eyes. Fred suddenly caught his jaw between two fingers and examined the bruise.

"I notice the very light mark, Ronnie," he noted, on a clinical tone. "You're sure you've given this tradition the dedication it needs?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "It's Harry, right?"

"Hmmm, you're a big softie, Ronniekins," said George.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, would you cut that out!" said Ginny, stepping in, looking annoyed and blushing at the same time.

She pushed Fred off Harry, stood between him and her twin brothers. Curiously, at that moment, all thought that the twins would even try to add to Ron's punch evaporated. With Ginny's look, they wouldn't dare. But Ginny only glared at her brothers, before to turn to her Mother.

"Ginny?" asked Molly, her voice very weak. "Is... is it true? Are you and Harry..."

"Yes, Mum," said Ginny, a little awkwardly. "I meant to tell you, but those prats just ruined it. We're... We're in love."

Molly looked positively thunderstruck. But someone wasn't at a loss for words. Arthur stepped into the group, with a bright grin across his face.

"Well, that's splendid news," he said.

He offered his hand to Harry, who took it gratefully. Arthur then kissed Ginny on the cheek. Molly got out of her shock, at this moment, and nearly burst into tears, as she caught both Harry and Ginny into a hug that once again threatened to fracture a good numbers of their ribs. Harry caught a look from Hermione, who was smiling broadly, and one from Alexander, who had a mysteriously knowing smile.

* * *

When the congratulations were all dispensed with, Harry found a moment to get close to Alexander. Molly and Arthur had gone to bed. Fred and George were still having a nightcap with Ron, while Hermione chatted with Ginny. Harry found Alexander by the fireside, having a look at his father's file.

"You sure know how to make an evening interesting, Potter," said the Entropist, as Harry sat down beside him.

"What can I say, I love a dinner and a show," said Harry, with a grin. "You had that knowing look, just a few moments ago."

"Yeah, well, remember that day where she and I fought off Mask's servants? Well, she kinda let it slip that she was in love with you. And I saw the way you acted around her, these days," said Alexander.

Take it from someone who doesn't know you well, but you did look quite smitten. I guessed that it was a matter of time."

"Nice to know you're this perceptive," said Harry, grinning.

"It wasn't that hard, if you add the fact that my last vision of you involved red hair," said Alexander.

"Red… you knew I was going to get with Ginny?" Harry said, astonished. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"And spoil the surprise? When I saw it, it was just before I visited you in the hospital," said Alexander. "When I got there and saw the way you acted around Ginny, I told myself the matter was well on its way. I'm glad for you, by the way," he went on. "It's always good news when a couple is forming. But may I suggest you don't take that much of a risk, in the future?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I need your help for my research," said Alexander. "I need someone who will not throw caution to the wind and... I don't know, start to date his best friend's sister, and announce it right in the middle of her family."

"You think they could have hurt me?" said Harry, feigning shock and terror.

Alexander only chuckled and winked.

"You will keep me posted about what you find in that file, will you?" asked Harry.

"I've made a copy so I can work on it," said Alexander, pointing to another binder. "You will keep the original, with the sensitive documents. Hogwarts is safe, but we can't ever be too cautious."

Harry nodded. Alexander got up.

"Well, that will be my cue to go back home," he said. "Enjoy your evening, Harry."

"Thanks for your help, today," said Harry.

"Don't mention it," said Alexander. "You take care during those upcoming games, Harry. I think Mask will love nothing more than to see you get seriously injured during a match. And there is something else we need to discuss. But I'll leave you to your friends, for now. Expect to hear from me very soon, though."

"You got it," said Harry.

"Good night, Weasleys," said Alexander aloud, for the whole living room.

"Good night, non-Weasley," said Fred, grinning, and making everyone chuckle.

Alexander exited the living room and sound a discrete popping sound told everyone he had apparated. Harry got up from his couch, and joined Ginny by the window. He wrapped his arms around her.

"So, it went pretty well, didn't it?" he said.

"Your cheek is still swollen," said Ginny, with a twisted smile.

"I'm sure your Mum is going to take care of that soon enough," said Harry. "Ron offered me to stay in their spare room. I bet she'll ambush me tomorrow to get rid of that bruise."

"I'm sure she will," said Ginny, leaning closer against him. "I'm happy, Harry. I'm so happy, right now."

"So am I, love," said Harry, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey!" called George from the other side of the living room. "Keep your hands off my sister!"

"Shut up!" said Ginny.

"Ginny's-got-a-boy-friend! Ginny's-got-a-boy-friend! Ginny's-got-a-boy-friend!" chanted Fred, in a sing song voice, soon joined by George and, despite the protests of his wife, Ron. And after a certain number of repetitions, Hermione felt compelled to join in, too, a beaming smile on her face.

"Immature bunch of dungheads!" snorted Ginny.

Harry leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Ginny's-got-a-boy-friend," he said, softly.

"Idiot," said Ginny, with a half convinced punch on his shoulder.

* * *

"It is quite incredible," said Dumbledore, his eyes staring dreamily through the window of his office. "Have you told Harry anything about this?"

"Not yet," said Alexander. "It's only a theory, but I think I've got solid assumptions. I wanted to check my reasoning with you before I inform him."

He had dropped by the office of the Headmaster, when he had returned from the Burrow. He wasn't surprised to find him up and about. And it hadn't been a huge shock to see him having tea with Minerva, either. He had exposed what he had found in Harry's devastated birth place. Dumbledore had confirmed that he had known that Lily Potter's sacrifice was what had saved Harry, back then. But Alexander's finding had shed a new light on a lot of things.

"Should we tell him? Wouldn't it add more pressure on his shoulders?" asked Minerva, a little shocked by what he had told them.

"I don't see how," said Dumbledore. "In fact, I'm convinced that Harry still needs some answers about his fate. And Alexander's theory could very well give him some understanding."

Minerva looked uncertain. Alexander smiled of the care she showed for her students, of all ages. She was hiding her feeling pretty well during school years, but he didn't think there were many people as caring and loving as Minerva McGonagall.

"He's old enough, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "The shadow of Voldemort is gone, now, but Harry may need to understand this about himself, if he wants to be able to face his future. We all assume Harry's life is pretty much wrapped up at this point, because he has fulfilled his prophecy, but if Alexander's theory is correct, there is a deeper meaning in all this. And Harry needs to know that."

Minerva finally nodded.

"I'll talk to him," said Alexander. "As soon as I can."

* * *

_That's it for now... next, some news papers and books complicate things a little._


	17. Acceptance, resolution and fine cooking

Chapter 15: Acceptance, resolution and fine cooking

* * *

Harry was torn from his morning coffee by a knock on his door. He looked at the clock. The needle was indicating eight in the morning so he was wondering who could visit at such a time. His eyes lingered a little on the clock, and he had a dreamy smile. The clock was a wizarding one and it had a small frame within its dial. It showed Ginny's face. It was bewitched to show the face of the one he loved most. A gift from Kate Trueheart, his coach. Yet so far, it had never been any of his girlfriends. It had always been Ron and Hermione, the both of them occupying the little frame. Recently, it had gone blurry, since he had been a little conflicted in his feelings. But, since that night before the Chinese game, Ginny's face was smiling at him. Harry shook himself as a second knock on the door made him jump in his seat.

He went to open the door to find Alexander standing at his doorstep. The Entropist smiled as he saw Harry. Harry guessed from that smile that he had to look dreadful.

"Sorry to wake you," he said.

"You didn't, but I'm not a morning person," said Harry.

"Too bad," said Alexander. "I'm usually up with the rising sun. I told you I needed to tell you about something. I figured it was best to do it in private."

Harry, puzzled, invited him in and they settled in the living room, Harry in his favourite armchair, facing the couch Alexander had let himself fall in.

"It's about something I found in Godric's Hollow," said Alexander.

"About the file?" asked Harry.

"No," said Alexander, gravely. "About the place, and a lot of things. Harry, I have found out why I have all these visions of you. And I have found the reason you could defeat Voldemort."

Harry was speechless. So many theories had run about the way he had defeated Voldemort. His own understanding had been partial at best. He had understood that he had used his magic to defend his loved ones and that his intent had defeated the power of the Dark Well, while Voldemort's magic hadn't been able to overcome his evil nature, and had been drained by the dark nexus of power. He didn't need to know anything else, but so many people had started to theorize about this. He had heard that a whole division of the Unspeakables were trying to understand what had happened.

And now Alexander claimed to have found the answer?

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "I have been told all my life that I was supposed to fulfil a prophecy."

"Harry, let me be clear about it," said Alexander. "Prophecies can be changed, they can shift, and they can be overcome. I have a prophecy that was uttered at my birth warning the world of my coming. Many people in the Department of the Mysteries fear me as a result. But I have always refused to let it lead my life."

Harry was stunned. There was a prophecy about Alexander, too?

"A prophecy is a vision of the future, caused by the movement of factors toward one event called Confluence," said Alexander, quoting some elements that Harry had heard in Divination classes. "Confluences are moments where some lines of events meet into a major point in History, where the outcome can be influenced by thousands of things. Your defeat of Voldemort was a Confluence. Sometimes, when a force so powerful that it can barely be stopped is involved in a Confluence, then one outcome can be felt through a Prophecy."

"But isn't the whole event influenced by the very existence of that Prophecy?" said Harry.

That was what he hated the most about his part in the Second War. He had hated the idea that his choices weren't his own.

"Only if you let it," said Alexander. "In fact, the way I see it, the one who lost his choice when he overheard of the prophecy claiming you would defeat him is Voldemort. He reacted to the Prophecy and triggered a chain of event that led to his doom. But you have followed your own choices. You chose to reject anger, hate and spite. You chose to embrace life, no matter your upbringing. You chose to fight for your friends. This wasn't a few words from a seer that made you what you are."

"Dumbledore told me so," said Harry. "What is it that you found, then?"

"I mentioned a force," said Alexander. "A force so powerful it can't be stopped. Love is such a force. Because as you know, your mother's love and the protection it gave you against Voldemort flow in your very being. In you blood as well, and because Voldemort took some of your blood to be reborn, he made your protection against him a part of him, which meant he couldn't kill you."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes," said Alexander. "Dumbledore told me about it. But you have to understand something. When I went with you to Godric's Hollow, I felt something more than just a magic protection. I felt primal magic. You are a talented wizard, Harry, but I've always wondered how you could be so powerful. But the answer lies with your mother."

"What, you're going to tell me that the blood of my mother is so strong that I am exceptional?" said Harry. "I don't accept that notion that blood is important."

"Blood is irrelevant in that case," said Alexander. "I could give you many examples of wizard whose power comes from their legacy, but yours comes from your mother's love."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry.

"When your mother sacrificed herself for you," said Alexander, "it created a reaction on the most primal level of magic, not so far from the Chaos Magic. You have become the vessel of primal magic, Harry. You have been made into a powerful wizard because your mother loved you so much! Voldemort didn't only create his own nemesis when he tried to kill you. He made you a vessel of primal magic, linked to love. When you fight for your loved ones, Harry, you're an unstoppable force. I've seen it. You're an emotional being, while someone like Dumbledore has a power based on reason and science. You're a nexus of primal energy. And that is why I had visions of you."

"I don't follow," admitted Harry.

"I can feel primal magic," said Alexander. "My sensibility to Chaos allows me to see it, to identify it, to follow its course. Harry, your journey to finally confront Voldemort was in fact the path of a very powerful energy being led to a Confluence. I could feel your very existence because my power recognized yours. The closer you were to your confrontation with Voldemort, the nearer the Confluence grew the more urgent my visions were. I lost track of them because the Chaos Rift was rising in the East and I was drawn to it. But after your defeat of Voldemort, they stopped completely. It was because the Confluence was passed."

"So what, my power is gone?" said Harry.

"No, Harry," said Alexander. "Your power is a part of you. Like your mother's love. It wasn't linked to Voldemort's existence. Voldemort triggered it, but it was your mother who by her actions, caused your magic to change and become primal."

"So what you're saying is that my being is not defined by being Voldemort's nemesis?" said Harry.

"Exactly," said Alexander, with a smile. "Fate hasn't chosen you. The possibility of you becoming so powerful generated the prophecy, but it was Lily's choice that made it all come true. You have been given an incredible power by your mother, but she didn't love you because Voldemort wanted to destroy you. She loved you absolutely, unconditionally. And as her love remains, your power endured Voldemort's defeat."

Harry stayed silent for a while, digesting all he had heard. Alexander was convinced of what he was talking about. Harry considered it very seriously. He had always feared that his power or his gifts were somehow linked to Voldemort's decision to come after him. Now, to know that it was linked to his mother's choice felt better, and Harry knew he could accept that. That his mother's love would give him strength was something he had believed in for years, anyway.

"So why did you feel it was important to tell me this?" asked Harry.

"Because, as I said, my visions of you stopped when you defeated Voldemort, because the Confluence had passed and your impact on it was fulfilled."

Harry suddenly understood.

"So why did you dream about me in Hogwarts? The door? And Ginny? You're having visions again, right?" he said.

"Yes," said Alexander, seriously. "They are different, because I know you, I think. I'm less distant from them. But they have returned. It means that we may be heading toward another major event."

"And I will be a part of it," said Harry.

Alexander only nodded.

"To think that Parvati wanted to talk me out of getting involved in this Seal business," said Harry, with a sad chuckle.

"Well, I'm lucky your new girlfriend is less anxious," said Alexander. "Because now that I know the kind of power you have, I'll definitely need your help if this whole thing boils over."

* * *

"Should I be offended that he compares me to Parvati like that?" asked Ginny.

"It's to your advantage," said Ron, "so don't fret."

He was trying to lighten the mood, but Harry could tell that his friends were under the shock of what he had just told them. He had asked to see them, shortly after Alexander had left his home. He didn't want to be alone carrying this. He needed their take on this. So Ginny, Ron and Hermione had showed up immediately, and now that he had told them everything, he felt lighter.

This had been a lot to assimilate. But he was somehow relieved by what he had found.

"Actually, the more I think of it, the more it makes sense," said Hermione.

"Why am I not surprised," said Ron, with a twisted smile. "You'll have to dumb it down a little for me, honey."

"Don't be like that," said Hermione, with a sigh. "Do you remember that whenever Harry was somehow disconnected from his feelings, his performance in class would falter?"

"You think I kept a track record of his grades? I don't even remember all of mine," said Ron.

"I see what you mean," said Ginny. "When Harry was trying to learn the Patronus charm, he finally got the hang of it, when he could finally come to terms with his feelings about his parents' past. And he finally mastered occlumency, when he found his resolve again and stopped being a childish prat."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Thanks a lot, love."

She grinned to him, but he had to admit that she had a point. That explained a lot. Since his final fight with Voldemort, as he had tried to avoid feeling love, except for the safe love he had for his friends, he had felt somehow his magic decline. He had thought it was due to the resolution of his fate. But as he had started to date Parvati and feel again, for real, his magic had gotten better. And recently, after Ginny had decidedly stepped into his life as his love, he only needed to snap his fingers to activate the spells in his house.

"So, that would be it," said Hermione. "Your power would be rooted deep into your heart and love fuels it?"

"Sounds cheesy when you say it like that," said Harry, wincing.

"I don't think so," said Ginny, standing up and sliding in his arm, taking her seat on his lap. "I like the idea that love makes you stronger."

"And Alexander thinks you could play a part in the current crisis?" said Hermione.

"In fact, the way he says it, he had visions of me only when I was on my way to a major crisis. The fact he has them again only illustrate the fact I'm involved in this one. But he says my power could tip the balance."

"What can we do to help?" asked Ron.

Harry sent him a surprised look.

"I know it's not why you're telling us," said Ron. "But if you feel you have to get involved in this business, what can we do to help?"

Hermione smiled.

"I love it when he sums it up like that," said Hermione. "He has a knack to say things important in three sentences, while I would take hours of speech."

"You can count on us, Harry, whatever happens," said Ginny. "But I'm glad you're not defined by Voldemort."

"What?" said Hermione.

"That was one of Alexander's points," said Harry. "Ginny has gotten it perfectly. You know how I always have feared that my gifts had come from him, like Parseltongue. But now, I know my main strength comes from my mother."

Hermione seemed astonished.

"How could I not see that?" she said, appalled. "Harry, I'm sorry. I was only focusing on the mundane aspect. But this is what you wanted to tell us about, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"You know how that prophecy screwed me up," said Harry. "But now, I can contemplate the idea that all I've done and what I will do with my life aren't defined by it and by Voldemort. Last time I learned something like this, I kept it to myself and it didn't do me any good. I wanted to tell you, guys."

Ginny held him tighter.

"I've always known that you weren't just the Boy-who-lived," she said.

"Yeah, but keep the displays of affection to my sister to a minimum when I'm in the room, or you'll be the Boy-who-was-pummeled-to-death-by-his-best-friend," added Ron, with a nasty smile.

"Oh, sod off, Ronniekins," said Ginny.

They laughed. Harry felt way better, now. It had been a shock to hear Alexander's theory. But it seemed that many things made sense, now. And it had also led Harry to realize something.

"Also, I've been thinking," he said. "If I can have such an impact on events, I need to be able to make a difference. And honestly, I've been lucky so far, that I only needed my guts to make it through. Being a Quidditch player isn't going to cut it."

Hermione looked surprised. Ron looked confused. Ginny had a little knowing smile that Harry liked very much but that only meant she had been proved right.

"Back to Hogwarts, then?" she said.

Hermione gasped slightly.

"Yes," said Harry. "I'm going to take that job in Hogwarts. That way, I can be ready for anything. I can learn there, teach there and I can make a difference there, a lot more than I can on a Quidditch pitch."

"I'm so thrilled that we're going to work together," said Hermione, very emotional, now.

Ron was smiling but was otherwise silent.

"You don't have any comment, mate?" asked Harry.

"You want me to throw a parade?" laughed Ron. "Mate, as long as you're happy with it, I'll be, too."

"I was expecting you to scream at the idea of me becoming a teacher," chuckled Harry.

"Well, it's true that you're betraying me, Fred, George, Seamus and the gang, not to mention the memory of the Marauders by joining the legion of the wicked dedicated to teaching," said Ron. "But I wouldn't mind having you as a neighbour, once I'm settled in Hogwarts Castle."

He had a toothy grin, which he lost when Hermione whacked him on the head.

"Legion of the Wicked, oh really?" she said.

Ron's smile returned, with a certain mocking quality to it, that none of the other could resist and they started to laugh.

"Ginny's being awfully silent about the whole thing," said Hermione.

"Well, it's hardly a surprise for me," said Ginny, with a smug grin. "I could tell Harry was going to take the job when he visited Hogwarts in Christmas. Besides, who am I to complain? My boyfriend is going to give up a career in sports that causes him to be hounded by reporters and fans that sometimes known nothing about privacy, to take a job in the coolest place in the world, which happens to be right next to my house? Is there any way I can be unhappy about it?"

Harry just kissed the top of her head as an answer.

"Watch it," said Ron, with a feigned menace in his tone.

"Suck it, Ron, Harry's my boyfriend, he gets to kiss me whenever he wants," said Ginny, carefree.

Harry chuckled and turned to Hermione.

"Anyway, since I'm to become a teacher, I think I will have to study, won't I?" he said.

"Study? Are you trying to kill me, Harry?" laughed Ron.

"I think I will have to get to it, right Hermione?" he said.

"You think I can do anything but applaud to that decision?" said Hermione, smiling.

* * *

Alexander applauded enthusiastically when Ian succeeded in turning a frog into a lizard and back again, just by looking at it. Ian seemed very pleased with himself for the first time in days. Alexander had heard he wasn't as lucky with all his other subjects. Ian seemed to have difficulties in Potions, which wasn't a tragedy, if you asked Alexander. But given the way Snape was treating mistakes in his class, especially from famous students, He could understand that Ian could feel bad about it.

"See, Ian? It's simple once you got the trick. But you must stay focused on what you want to do. Because transfiguring living creatures is a very delicate business, when you compare it to inanimate things. You don't want that frog to meet the same fate as this glass you shattered at the beginning of the year, do you?"

Ian smiled and shook his head.

"So you can practice on inanimate transfiguration on your own. When you will have mastered the living Transfiguration basis, we will try more complex things."

"Say, Alexander," asked Ian. "I heard that you began your lessons with Professor Flitwick, when you were here. So why are we starting on Transfiguration, now?"

"Because you needed control over this in priority. You never had any accidents linked with Charms, as far as I heard. Besides, I did start with Flitwick because he had more time available at the time. I discovered later than Charms were more complicated than Transfiguration when you use Entropy. I think we will see this next year."

Ian nodded in understanding.

"Alright, do you think you could do it again?" he said, pointing to the frog.

Ian was gathering his will when there was a knock on the door. Alexander waved at Ian to stop and snapped at the door to open.

It opened to reveal the beautiful face and the violet eyes of Tanith McAllister. She smiled shyly to him and then spotted Ian, who was standing in the middle of the office, his mouth opened in amazement.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in a lesson," said Tanith. "I could drop by later."

"No it's alright," said Alexander. "Ian was done, anyway. We'll have an extra lesson tomorrow," he told his pupil, who nodded enthusiastically.

Ian picked up his school bag and stuff, before he left the office, leaving Alexander to face Tanith.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" asked Alexander coldly.

Tanith winced.

"You're still angry with me, aren't you?" she said, not really asking a question.

"Seems like I am," said Alexander, taking a seat, and offering one to her.

"It's been years ago, Alexander," said Tanith sadly. "Can't we just wipe the past away?"

Alexander made a doubtful face. Tanith was a part of his life he wished to forget, but not to forgive.

They had been together; two years after Alexander had graduated from Hogwarts. She was training to become an Auror. He was working as free-lance for Fudge. Their relationship had lasted one year. And he had been truly in love with her. And she had betrayed him. At many levels. She had left him for another man and she had taken sides against him in a dispute between him and Cornelius fudge. When the old Minister had wanted to gather forces against Dumbledore and his belief in Voldemort's return, he had tried to recruit Alexander. Tanith had chosen Fudge's side and a certain William to replace him when Alexander had turned Fudge down. Not willing to let Alexander move against him, Fudge had sent some Aurors after him, and Tanith had helped them.

It was a lot of things to wipe out.

"I'm not sure I can forget and forgive that easily, Tanith," he said frankly. "You tried to get me for the zealots of Fudge, just after you dumped me. I think I can give myself the luxury to remain spiteful. So what is it that you want with me?"

"I try to make it up to you, Alexander," said Tanith. "I really regret what I have done to you. I was way out of line."

"And so?"

"So, I wanted you to know that I'm sorry," said Tanith. "And I want to warn you. Devin is up to something and he's got his sight on you."

"Why do you warn me? You work with him, don't you?" asked Alexander.

"That doesn't mean I agree with him on everything he does or thinks. So if I want to help you, he won't prevent me. Maybe I'm missing the old times," she said with a smile.

"You come a little late for that," said Alexander.

"Yeah, I heard that," Tanith said. "Seems like your going pretty well with Phyllis McRoth."

"Yes, we're going very well, thank you."

"So my only hope left is to become your friend again," said Tanith with a nostalgic sigh. "And again, beware of Devin and of his minion, Draco Malfoy. This one's a poisonous snake."

"No wonder he works for Devin, then."

Tanith had another weak smile, since the comment could have been interpreted for her, as well. She decided to take it graciously. She opened the door of Alexander's office.

"Well, that's pretty all," she said. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry. And if you need help against Devin, you can count on me. I mean it, Alexander."

"I'll remember that," said Alexander.

"Well, I guess I couldn't hope too much for a first visit, could I? Good bye, Alexander."

She left the office, leaving Alexander alone, staring at the painting of an old wizard who was nodding vigorously in approbation of his attitude. Alexander wasn't sure that was reassuring him. Was he too spiteful? Should he have been more cordial with her?

Suddenly, Alexander felt somebody hiding behind the door frame.

"Did you get all of it, Ian?" he called, without moving from his desk.

Ian's head appeared in the threshold, with an unrepentant smile on his face. Alexander chuckled.

"Do you spy often on all your teachers like this, or are you doing me a special favour?"

"Well, I only spy when it's interesting," said Ian, entering the office with a grin.

"Which means you must spy every time to figure if it's interesting," commented Alexander casually.

"I'm still working on the problem," Ian said with feint seriousness. "Can I ask you who this lady is?"

"Well, since you just did…" grinned Alexander. Her name is Tanith McAllister and she works with the Ministry. We got… well…"

"She was your girlfriend?" offered Ian.

"Exactly. And she did me some wrong. So now, it seems like she tries to make up to me."

"And you turn her down?" asked Ian, surprised.

"What? You think I was too harsh?"

"Well, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life," said Ian.

"You'll find out with age that beauty doesn't make someone right, my dear Ian," said Alexander with a patient smile. "Besides, you will also know that it has different faces..."

"Well, if you're able to overlook how beautiful she is, that means your girlfriend must be really something," said Ian, on a meditative tone.

"Alex?" said a familiar voice, just at this moment.

Phyllis was walking up the stairs, looking a little annoyed. She joined him in the office, kissing him on the cheek. Alexander remembered that they were supposed to have a dinner together.

"What was this cheating traitor doing here?' she asked. "I crossed path with her in the entrance Hall."

"And she lived? Incredible," joked Alexander.

"I'm serious, Alex," complained Phyllis. "What was she doing here?"

"Apparently she came to make an unexpected and rather truthful apology," said Alexander.

"Really?"

"Sounded like that to me," said Alexander with a smile. "And it sounded appealing to Ian. May I should introduce you to my pupil? I'm sure he will remember his manners as soon as his mouth is shut."

Ian gave a start, and closed is mouth, which had been hanging open again. He took Phyllis's hand, a little shaky. He couldn't tear his eyes off her beautiful face and her magnificent red hair. Phyllis gave him a warm, friendly smile, and Ian, seemed to be about to faint.

"So this is the new Entropist? I'm really glad to meet you at last. We didn't get the chance at the Christmas break."

Ian managed to make a strangled sound who was close enough from "me too". The he turned to Alexander.

"Okay, let's say she just proved my point," he said. "I guess people owe me money, now."

"I'll assume you placed your bet on the outcome that won't be offending to Phyllis, didn't you?" said Alexander, referring to that damned betting pool Ian was leading.

"Oh you have no idea," said Ian, with a toothy grin, before to rush out of the office and disappear in the hallways, leaving Phyllis a little puzzled.

"What was that about?" she asked .

"Well, Ian has told me a few months ago how a secret betting pool was running among students on how beautiful certain witches were," said Alexander, with a grin. "It seems that Ian had bet that I was involved with a beauty, and he was confident that if I was able to overlook Tanith's looks and reject her offer, you had to really be something."

"That's sweet," said Phyllis, frowning. "Betting on women's looks, is he?"

"He's eleven, m'love," said Alexander. "Give him time to learn what traps to avoid when dealing with women."

* * *

"_A very hard hit on a bludger from the Chudley beater, and she sends the ball right at Potter who dodges it."_

Harry made a loop to avoid the collision with the bludger. He looked at the Chudley Seeker, Willy Boiledash. He still seemed to be looking for the snitch.

The match was very close to pure mayhem and the score was up to a very disputed tie 70 to 70. The game had been lasting for two hours, now, and the Keepers on both sides have done a hell of a job, to keep that score. Harry had had to make a great deal of figures to avoid bludgers that Jordan McKnight kept sending at him, to prevent him to focus on the snitch.

He looked down at the stands. All his friends were here, in the guests' stands and Ginny looked pretty tense. Hermione, sitting beside Ron, was not only looking tensed, but also very tired. Harry didn't have more time to think about it. A light tingle in his ear and a flash of gold before his eyes! The snitch was speeding his way right in front of him. Harry leant on his broom and began to chase it, immediately followed by Boiledash. The snitch made a quick jump and rose higher. Boiledash rose to follow. Harry stuck to his current course, following it from below, as he didn't want to lose his speed. Boiledash was closing on the snitch now.

Harry saw his moment in a fraction of second. He made his broomstick make the same swerve he had done during the game against China. The Firebolt suddenly seemed to take a leap while in the air, right at the snitch. Harry threw his arm over his shoulder, and his fist closed on the little ball.

The crowd exploded in cheers as Harry threw his fist in the air, showing the snitch to everyone. The referee whistled the end of the game. The London stadium was chanting like never before. Harry flew around the stadium, showing the snitch to his supporters. He only stopped his turn before he reached the stands where the Chudley fans were standing, looking sad and disappointed. He didn't want to taunt them any more than necessary.

He landed on the pitch to be joined in a second by Alicia and they hugged wildly. They were five victories ahead of the second in the League. With four remaining matches, the Cup was theirs, whatever would happen.

The rest of the team joined them on the grass, to celebrate. They all turned to the Stadium and encouraged the assistance in their cheering, as they were sharing their victory with them.

"Potter! Potter! Potter! Potter!" were chanting the fans all around him.

Harry threw his fist in the air again, and the crowd's cries went deafening. He caught a glimpse of Parvati's face, and she was beaming, tears rolling down her cheeks. Just beside her he saw his friends dancing like maniacs, following the twins. And even Cho, who had insisted to see the game, was applauding enthusiastically.

"Do you have a comment, Mr. Potter?"

"Please Mr. Potter, a short statement."

"Could we just have a word, please?"

The crowd of journalists and Photographs was impressive when Harry got out of the changing room. They all wanted a comment, an exclusive word. How they could hope for an exclusive word, surrounded like that by their fellow journalists remained a complete mystery to Harry.

Harry spotted Ginny and Vanessa Shimpling. They were fighting to stay steady in the moving crowd. Harry waved at her to get out of here. After a short second, he waved again, to tell her to pick Vanessa with her. Ginny nodded and suddenly took Vanessa by the arm and dragged her away from the crowd in spite of her protests.

Once they were gone, Harry had to escape the journalists.

"Sorry, Witches and Wizards, but I'll give an exclusive interview to the reporters of the Daily Prophet. So if you'll excuse me…"

He made his way through the group of groaning journalists.

Fifteen minutes later, he was taking his seat in front of Vanessa Shimpling, in the Leaky Cauldron dinning room.

"So, Vanessa, may I introduce you to Harry Potter? Harry, this is Vanessa Shimpling," said Ginny.

They shook hands.

"I'm sorry about the other day in Godric's Hollow. I got carried away, I'm afraid," said Vanessa. "Anyway it's a great honour to meet you in person, Mr. Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too," said Harry. "And I'll be glad to answer your questions as long as it remains on the Quidditch domain."

"Fair enough, I guess," said Vanessa, who seemed pretty excited.

Once she got rid of her initial shyness, the interview went quite well. Harry told Ginny and Vanessa about his impressions of the game, and said that Chudley and Puddlemere had been the best opponents in the League he had faced this season. He spoke about his results with England and said he was proud of having helped his team to get to the World Cup.

"And concerning this title that you're now sure to win, how do you feel?" asked Vanessa. "I'm sure all the team is glad, of course, but you, on your very personal level?"

"Well, I'm proud," said Harry. "I'm proud that my passion has led me that far. And it's a real thrill to get the title for a second time. And it happens at a very special time of my life, where I'm reassessing things a bit, So, I like to think I'm dedicating this victory to the memory of my parents. I realized lately that they had sacrificed their life so I could live this moment of joy, and every happy moment I've lived so far. So this victory is theirs as well as it's mine."

Ginny's eyes widened a little, but she didn't say anything. She only smiled, when Harry patted her hand.

"How do you consider your future career after such a year? It will be difficult to top that, don't you thinkg? Especially if the World Cup goes well."

"Well, my Quidditch Career will end with my contract in London. After that, I will return to Hogwarts, to teach the Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Harry? Are you sure you want to go public with that? asked Ginny, but it wasn't for the interview.

"Yeah, I spoke with Professor Dumbledore about this and we settled the deal," said Harry. "He told me that you could announce it. He would confirm it."

"Wow! We're getting front page with this!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"I thought you didn't want to be in the spotlight," said Ginny.

"I won't be in very long," said Harry. "I'm just becoming teacher, not Minister."

"Yeah, you got a point," admitted Ginny.

"Anyway, thank you for your time and your answers," said Vanessa.

"Well, when a journalist has your manners, I can stand that she makes the front page with me," said Harry with a mischievous smile.

Vanessa smiled and took her leave from them, as Ginny was urging him to get to his house, where a party was held. As they walked out of the Leaky cauldron to Diagon Alley, so they could disapparate safely in Harry's house, Harry turned to Ginny, who has slid under his arm, which was her favourite spot these days.

"Can you tell me one thing?" he asked. "What's wrong with Hermione? She seems exhausted."

"According to Ron, she has some problems at work, but she refuses to talk about it, even with him. I guess Malfoy's involved. Looks very sensitive on the matter, so I wouldn't mention it in front of her, if I were you. She snapped at me, two days ago, when I tried to bring it up."

"Okay," said Harry, sceptically.

He wasn't convinced. Now that his year was entirely successful, he would have more time for his friends and Ginny. And it wouldn't be long before he would offer his support to Hermione. She had done it so many times for him that he owed her that much.

He apparated in the Living room of his house, to be greeted by all his friends, like a hero. He caught a glimpse of Hermione's face and she seemed so happy that it wasn't the right time to mention her problems.

It would have to wait a little.

It was party time!

* * *

But as much as the party was enjoyable, Harry felt the need, at some point, to have a moment for himself and his close friends. The whole week-end had been shared with various parties with the team. He needed to take a break from all this.

So, on the next Monday, he invited Ginny, Ron and Hermione to come over to his place, so he could cook a dinner for them. Ginny got there first, as Harry was still in the kitchen. As usual, she made her way into the living room and into the kitchen on her own. Harry had never closed his door to her. Harry had heard her come in.

"You're kidding me," she suddenly said, as she was watching him dice some vegetable for a stew he was preparing. "You can cook?"

"You seem surprised," said Harry, barely rising his eyes from the cutting board.

"I mean, without magic!" exclaimed Ginny, astonished at the idea. "I know Hermione does mean cooking spells but… you're doing this with knives and everything?"

Harry paused to consider. It was true that, unlike his friends, he tended to cook the muggle way, but he hadn't hosted so many dinners at home that they would notice.

"Well, I'm used to that," he said. "I like it, actually."

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Ginny.

"Back at the Dursley's," said Harry, on the meditative tone. "They were making me prepare breakfast, so I got used to cook bacon, eggs and the rest. They usually made me work in the kitchen whenever they didn't want to do it. That is, when they weren't keeping locked up, of course."

Ginny looked at him, horrified.

"It's okay," said Harry. "Compared to the other chores, I realised that I liked cooking. So when I ran from their home and graduated, I learned to cook for myself. And I like to do it without magic. I bought muggle books on the subject. Why do you think I got all this muggle devices installed in my kitchen? It's not like I need an oven to cook a turkey, if I have a wand."

"Then, why do it?" asked Ginny, with simple curiosity in her tone.

"I told you," said Harry. "I like it. It's relaxing. It clears my head. And honestly, I may be partial, but I think it tastes better."

Ginny chuckled.

"So what, Muggles are better cooks than Wizards?" she said.

"I still haven't found the way to cook a better turkey than your mum," said Harry. "But on the whole, I prefer to cook it without magic."

"Harry Potter, the man full of surprises," said Ginny, coming behind him to hug him as he cut the carrots. "Should we call you the Boy-who-cooks?"

"I'd like that better than the other one," said Harry, with a grin.

"Hello, there!" exclaimed Ron, from the entrance.

"In the kitchen!" Harry called back.

"Well, that's a relief," said Ron. "I was afraid, I'd walk on the two of you fooling around in the bedroom."

"Oh, Ron, now, you're being childish," scoffed Ginny. "Where is your wife?"

"On her way," said Ron, with a quick peck on her cheek. "So, Harry's cooking, huh? Stew? Nice."

"You knew that he can cook?" said Ginny. "How come I never knew that?"

"Well, Harry's been a life saver while I was training to get in the Order," said Ron. "He was making sure I would get something to eat, even when I was too tired to conjure it. What's your problem with that?"

"The muggle cooking," said Harry.

"Oh, that?" shrugged Ron. "I've tried to make it quit it, but 'Mione likes it."

As if she had been summoned, Hermione apparated in the living room. She looked in quite a state.

"Hello, everyone," she said. "You'll never believe it."

She was waving a newspaper.

"What it that?" asked Ron. "The Evening edition?"

"Special edition of Witch Daily," said Hermione. "That's Weathercap's daily paper. And that means trouble."

Harry was surprised by her worried tone. It wasn't like Hermione to worry about the news that way. It had to be bad.

They all joined her in the living room, forgetting all about the stew on Harry's stove, and Hermione produced the headlines, exerting a gasp from Ginny, a gaping silence from Ron and a shocked frown from him.

_CHELDON AMBROSIUS FACES DISMISSAL_

_The official statement has taken eveyone by surprise, this afternoon. After a series of various incidents involving magic, including a rampage by a giant snake in the streets of London, there has been a growing worry about the Minister's competence to lead the country. In response to this, the Wizengamot and the High Council have requested that a procedure of no-confidence should be examined in the next weeks to decide if Cheldon Ambrosius is fit to remain our Minister for Magic. _

_This is a first for this century, and actually, the last procedure of no-confidence called against a Minister was in the middle of the 18th century. It hadn't been successful, since the person to call it was heavily drunk when he wrote that proposal._

_Devin Stiller isn't drunk, and he's very serious about this. His voice had started to rise above the others to castigate the Minister's mistakes and errors. And now, he's leading a group of concerned citizens that want to make sur ethe leadership of our community is in competent hands._

_Full details on page 6..._

"Stiller," said Ron, darkly. "So he's made his move, hasn't he?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Is it serious? I mean... it's not just Weathercap having fun with a rumour again?" asked Harry.

"No, it's real," said Hermione. "Arthur has been summoned to the debates, already. I can tell you that Malfoy is prancing around the office, right now. He's the closest aide to Stiller. He certainly hopes to get ahead with that."

"It couldn't come at a worst time," said Harry. "What is he thinking of?"

"He's using the events to his advantage," said Ginny. "The Minister cannot defend himself by refering to the Seal of Chaos, because the secrets of the Unspeakables hasn't been lifted yet. So Stiller is in perfect position to attack him, undermine him, and I guess, taking his job."

"That's nuts," said Harry. "Can't Stiller see that we're in danger and that the ministry doesn't need that kind of nonsense?"

"Harry, you've seen the guy?" said Ron. "He doesn't give a damn about the others. He'll prefer being Minister in a firestorm than a simple Head in peace time. For him, it's a perfect opportunity."

"If he doesn't get us all killed, I'll hex the idiot into kingdom come," said Ginny.

"Amen to that, sis," said Ron.

* * *

_Right, so a transition chapter... on to the next step in the story!_


	18. The Will, the Way and the Wand

Chapter 16: The Will, the Way and the Wand

* * *

The following weeks were quite hectic. And that was putting it mildly.

Harry had begun to assist Alexander in his research. Alexander needed someone to read the same sources than him, so he could have a second opinion on the facts. Harry was completely hooked on the subject. Was it because his father had dedicated his career after Hogwarts to these Mysteries, or was it personal involvement? Harry couldn't tell, and honestly, he didn't care much. The Seal was an enigma waiting to be solved, and a dangerous, fascinating one, at that.

Harry's vocation to be a Quidditch Seeker was nothing more than a diversion for his true passion in life. It was something that Dumbledore had seen in him the first year Harry had come to Hogwarts. Harry had been bound to fight Voldemort, because Voldemort was after him. But nothing had forced him to try and solve the Mystery of the Philosopher's Stone, alongside Ron and Hermione. It was something he had in his very being.

Harry was an adventurer. He was a man who felt the need to fight darkness, and he had faced the powers of Dark Magic more than once, in his short life. But there were many kind of darkness you could fight and many ways to discover new things. Now he was older, Harry could see that. And he was ready to fight the Dark Arts on a different level, by teaching young wizards how to resist evil.

He was now discovering a new way to "shed light in darkness," to quote one of the articles the Daily Prophet had published on him, after Voldemort's death: by teaching, by solving mysteries and by increasing knowledge.

Since he had confirmed with Dumbledore his future career, Harry had begun to share his free time between Ginny, his friends, and books. Hermione was delighted to see that he was becoming more like her than ever. Ron's feelings about this were ambiguous. He didn't hesitate to voice his grievance about what he called "Harry's betrayal". But this was all in good fun.

Despite Ron's grumblings, Harry was reading all the books that Professor Armstrong had recommended him, and every text that the old wizard was using as reference for his class in Hogwarts. The Defence Teacher had sent him a lot of stuff that Harry had found in the Requirement Room. He had also bought some on his own.

Now that Harry wasn't a pupil anymore, although he wasn't a teacher yet, he had found that it was a very pleasant work and a fascinating reading. Harry had even surprised himself taking notes on one book he was reading. Once the surprise was gone, he had gone on with his idea and had written a short essay on the way to counter the Imperius Curse, based on his readings and his personal experience. To check the level of his ideas, he had sent it to Professor Armstrong, who told him that it was a very good theory.

It was a very unusual feeling to think that a complete new life was opening in front of him, with this new career. But Harry liked that feeling.

His study of his father's work was going quite well. Apparently, James Potter was really gifted with his work. He had accomplished an impressive amount of very precise work on a very elusive subject. He had uncovered a lot of facts, a lot of new elements from the legends of the Builders, to work on. He had suppressed a lot of "if" and "what if" on this mysterious civilisation. Still he hadn't completely solved the puzzle of their language, but he had a rather precise idea of the meaning of what he had found.

It was captivating. And Harry had even shared this new passion with Ginny. She had a very sharp mind and she had shown a profound interest for the issue, if only to be able to write about it later for the Prophet, once the information wouldn't be secret anymore. And the discussions he had with her about the Seal had brought fresh new idea on Alexander's work.

Unfortunately, everything wasn't going that well. I spite of Tanith McAllister and many other Ministry officials advocating for peace and stability in the Ministry, Devin Stiller had increased the pressure on Cheldon Ambrosius' work. As the procedure of no-confidence was set up, Stiller was underlining endlessly what he called the "mistakes of the Minister". He was attacking any little decision that had become public for the last two years. And he was listened to, and eventually, followed. The Wizengamot had already been forced, due to the numbers of supporters Stiller had there, to validate the procedure. So public debates were to take place, where the Minister would defend his actions since the beginning of his mandate. Stiller was spear-heading the movement, of course, and many whispered in the alleys of the Ministry that, should Ambrosius be dismissed, He would be the most likely candidate to take his place. It didn't matter that he wasn't even thirty. Harry was astonished that a young man like Stiller could have a shot at the Ministry.

Despite The Daily Prophet covering the dispute, Harry's best source of information had been his friends who worked for the Ministry, Arthur Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Hermione avoided the subject altogether, but Ron's Father had told him that now, two sides were clearly visible.

The Stiller supporters were a group of unsatisfied young wizards, who were hoping in a new deal of the cards in the Ministry. They were simply willing to get ahead in their career. Following a young charismatic leader was one way among others. Stiller made actually little mystery of his ambitions. When Harry had voiced his puzzlement at the fact Stiller was way too young to claim enough experience, Arthur had told him that the support he had gained in the Wizengamot and among the Ministry malcontents, gave him the weight, if not the stature, to push for his nomination. Of course, that would mean the dismissal of Ambrosius. And the Public Opinion wasn't that definitive on the issue. It would all hinge on the coming debates.

All of this was strangely reminding of the first attempt of Voldemort to take over power. But this time, no Dark Magic was involved and Stiller was well hiding his disdain for Muggle-born wizards. He claimed to have the well being of the average wizard in mind at all time.

Harry had been asked by the Prophet for his opinion on this matter recently. But he had avoided the question, stating that the Ministry's business would only be his when the Minister would need his help. In the meantime, he had made a rule to stay clear of politics. Harry just hoped the turmoil in the Ministry would spare the friends he had there, from Hermione to Dean and Seamus, and of course, Mr. Weasley.

But it seemed bound to affect them, sooner or later. The setting up of the debates was a huge enterprise that monopolized attention and resources. The Ministry was barely functioning. Most files were put on hold, given the uncertainty of the climate.

But, regarding Hermione, somehow, Harry had sensed that something had been wrong for some time, now. And it was more serious than the simple disputes that the political situation could create.

When, in the last week of April, someone knocked at his door, Harry had the sudden impression that trouble was on its way.

And no mistake, when he opened the door, it was to find Hermione standing before him, tears all over her face. She took refuge in his arms, weeping like rarely before.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"I… Can't… I just can't stand it anymore! I… didn't know where to go… could I…?"

Her voice was weak, and her pretty face was a mess from crying. Harry didn't hesitate a second and passed his arm over her shoulder.

"Come in," he said.

He settled her in the largest couch of the living room, and with a wave of his wand, he started a tea in the kitchen. Then he crouched in front of her. She was still crying, her face buried in her hands. Harry made the tea levitate to the low table before them.

"What's going on?" he asked when she calmed down a little. "Is something wrong with Ron? Did you have a fight, or something?"

He knew that something like that, how unlikely it was, would plunge Hermione in such a distress. As they loved each other so much, it was really easy for them to hurt each other real bad. But Hermione shook her head.

"No," she protested weakly. "Of course not! It's just the work…"

"Does Ron know you're here?" Harry asked.

Again, Hermione shook her head.

"Do you want me to call him?"

"I don't want to disturb him…" began Hermione, only half convinced.

"Don't be silly, Hermione," said Harry, standing up. He pointed his wand to the fireplace of his house. He started it and cast the spell on the flame. Suddenly, Ron's head appeared in the flames. He had a quill between his teeth.

"'Arry? What'f up?" he said, getting rid of the quill.

"Ron, you should apparate at my place, right now. Hermione's with me. She's in tears."

"WHAT?"

Ron's head disappeared with a little puff of smoke. One second later, he apparated in the living room with a loud crack. He hurried to his wife, and Hermione took shelter in his arms, crying again. Harry sat in front of them, waiting for the tears to dry away.

"What's wrong, love?" Ron asked, softly, with a sweetness he only had for her. "Did someone hurt you? Tell me!"

"No, I'm fine," Hermione managed to say. "It's the work. It's become unbearable."

"What's going on there?" asked Harry. "No, let me guess..."

"Malfoy," said Hermione, at the same as he did.

* * *

"It has begun when he arrived with Devin in the Head Office," explained Hermione, sipping on her cup of tea. "He was acting like the master of the place, of course. He was prancing about, generally making himself ridiculous."

"That's Malfoy, what did you expect?" asked Harry, with a grin.

Hermione had a weak smile.

"Remember when I told you he was making the work in there a nightmare?" she asked Ron, who nodded. "Well, in January, he came in my office. He told me that because he couldn't get you or Harry, he would make me pay for the three of us. He said he would make my life so miserable that I would beg him to forgive me what I've done to his family."

"That ugly son of a…" began Ron, furious.

"What did he do?" asked Harry before he could finish.

"At first, he started to act like the most odious chief of office I've never seen. But he was mean to everyone, so I couldn't complain. He was forcing everyone to do the same work three times before he was satisfied. And Stiller wasn't saying anything, of course."

Hermione had ceased to cry, but still she looked exhausted. Harry was boiling in rage and he saw that Ron was even angrier than he was.

"Then," Hermione went on. "He summoned me into his Office, and told me that he was going to have a little payback on me. After that he never accepted any of my reports or any kind of piece of work. He forced me to do more hours to finish urgent work, but each time I was doing the same thing again and again. I complained to "Mr Stiller," but he said I was only paranoid and that I was looking for excuses to hide my lack of competence."

"He didn't!" exclaimed Ron.

"You think he would hesitate?" said Harry. "Stiller despises Muggle-borns and Hermione's my friend. That's enough incentive for Stiller to play hard on her."

"So after that, Malfoy became only worse. The only one who took my work seriously was Miss McAllister. She always accepted my work without question. I asked to be transferred to her office, but then, Malfoy had me transferred under his sole authority. He wanted to turn me into his little slave."

"Hermione," said Ron. "You're leaving in June. Why do you care?"

"I didn't," said Hermione. "I was basically going through the motions, waiting for June. But then, he summoned me in his office, today. He said that he had heard of my plan to resign in June, and he said that he couldn't allow that."

"What say does it have in this?" asked Harry. "That's your carreer, not his."

"Yeah, that's what I said," said Hermione. "But then he had that nasty smile and he pulled out this file. You know that I made two extra years of study to enter the Ministry at the level I did."

Harry nodded.

"The rules are that since the Ministry paid for my studies, I owe a certain numbers of years of service, in payment," explained Hermione. "I owed three years."

"So by resigning in June..." said Harry.

"I was reaching my three years and I could turn in my resignation and walk out," said Hermione. "But there this a new regulation, that was sneaked in the Ministry. The employees now owe five years, when they did two years of study. And if I resign before the end of these five years, I can be sued, and the fee is beyond anything I can afford, right now."

"But..." said Harry. "No, wait. He did that, didn't he?"

"Yes," said Hermione, gloomily. "He's trying to trap me in that office, so he can play the tyrant with me, all under the cover of the law."

"I'll kill him!" said Ron, standing up. "I'll send him join Voldemort in a match box!"

"Need a hand, mate?" said Harry, grimly.

But Hermione was getting a grip on herself now.

"You won't do anything!" she said. "I have to deal with this on my own."

"Come on, Hermione! He's ruining your life and your carreer and you expect me to do nothing?" said Ron, outraged. "You're so impatient to get to Hogwarts!"

"I know," said Hermione, gloomily.

"So as long as he's your boss, you can't do anything," said Harry. "But... Have you told Dumbledore about this... Or the minister?"

"As long he's my boss…" repeated Hermione, very thoughtful out of sudden.

She seemed to think about it a long moment. Then her face went suddenly brighter. She stood up and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said. "You just solved my problem!"

"I did?"

"Of Course… I will need some preparation… And to settle things with… And I could… yes…" Hermione began to mumble, pacing the living room. "And after that…"

Harry and Ron exchanged bemused looks, for a moment, but Harry had a mischievous smile.

"She's got a plan," said Ron, with the same smile.

"Oh, yeah," said Harry. "i can tell. She's got that look, now."

Hermione turned to them and smiled.

"I'll show him…"

"How?" asked Harry.

"It will be a surprise," said Hermione. "I still have to work on it, but I think that will be great."

"And how exactly did I help you?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," said Hermione. "I guess all I needed was to talk about this. I needed to verbalize it. Thanks to you both, for having been here for me."

Ron stood up and hugged her tenderly.

"Anytime," said Harry, as Ron was stroking her hair with a sweet smile.

Harry was still angry. The fact that Malfoy was abusing of his usurped position in the Ministry to take revenge on Hermione was disgusting. It was cowardly, lousy, and it was pretty well fitting for Malfoy, now that Harry was giving it a thought.

One of these days, Harry would strangle him with his bare hands.

"Same feeling, here, mate," said Ron, when Harry mumbled it out loud.

Hermione had a smile that made her tired face of these days a memory.

"I've got first wand on him," she said.

* * *

Alexander opened the next file. He was closing to the information he wanted to find, he was sure of that.

_The Making of the Seal of Chaos._

_The following notes and documents are dealing with the making of the artefact called the Seal of Chaos. After having shown how I discovered it in the ruins of Northern Siberian City of Thuinga, I will expose here what I have learned of the use and the nature of the Seal. This is a short summary of my conclusions._

_The Seal of Chaos has been built millennia ago. The Goal of the builders in devising such an artefact remains unclear. Were they trying to create a Gate to the Magic Dimension or to devise a tool of power?_

_Anyway, the texts from the Builders I found on the matter, which means very few of them, although I did not deciphered them entirely, are clear on the fact that it has been created by the Builders Archimagi._

_It seems that a dispute began between the Archimagi of the Floating Cities over the Seal. Apparently, the Seal had been the creation of one of them, against the advice of the others. It had been created with very powerful magic and from a metal that had fallen on earth with a meteor._

_The other Archimagi seemed to fear this creation, and they wanted its creator to destroy it. The Fate of the Seal is linked to the fate of the Builders, as their Cities have apparently been destroyed during the War that ensued. I develop later in this file the way I figure the events to take place._

_The Seal of Chaos is made by a very ancient process of Magic which I still don't understand, even after having studied it a long time. The very nature of the Seal seems to reside in the spell that is engraved on the metal of the disc. But even, without this spell, the Seal seems to repulse any kind of aggressive magic. So destroying the Seal itself would mean first to destroy the spell that bewitches it._

_Still, I don't know how to destroy the Seal. But I'm sure that the solution is linked to the spell. I haven't been able to experiment any kind of magic on the Seal, or to list the effects of the Spell surrounding the Seal. I have lost contact with the Seal since it had been isolated by the Department of Mysteries. But I'm sure it is possible to destroy it. All is linked to the Spell, as the spell is essential to the power of the Seal. Without it, The Seal is nothing more than a piece of strange metal. I give details on the action of the Seal farther in this study..._

Alexander stopped, to think about what he had learned so far. It was what he had thought. Trying to destroy the Seal itself would be useless and dangerous, as the device was protected by the spell surrounding it. But to neutralize the Spell would be a solution, the question that remained was: How can you neutralize a spell that had lasted for millennia? And without any harm for the rest of the world?

Alexander read again the first page of the file that he was keeping all the time on his desk.

Now, I must explain why I keep this file secret. It is my belief that a wizard currently working for the Ministry knows more on the Seal than he pretends to. And his endless desire to learn anything on it may hide some dark secret.

His name is Antonius Lochley and I remain certain that he's, somehow, after the power of the Seal. So he mustn't be trusted. The Seal is already responsible for the first Magic War that has been recorded in History. It mustn't become the prize of another conflict. That's why it must be destroyed. Unfortunately, this is not the Ministry's will. I've lost control over the research on the Seal for months now, but I'm sure it's hidden somewhere in the Department of Mysteries. The reader must remain cautious. In spite of the power it conceals, the Seal can't become a tool of power of any sort. My belief is that its very creator hadn't been able to control it, and this has led to the destruction of the Builders, as I explain it farther.

Alexander closed the file, exhausted from the reading. He had been working on this for hours and he was really, really tired.

The rest of the story would have to wait for the next day. But still, it was fascinating. James had already uncovered a lot of questions and answers for Alexander. Now Alexander had only to find out how to break the spell of the Seal. And still, he was only at the beginning of the report.

"Oy, Lockenburn!" Phyllis' voice came from the door frame. "D'you mind if I come in?"

Alexander gave a start and raised his gaze to the door. Phyllis was again leaning on the frame, grinning.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Long enough to see that you work too much," said Phyllis, walking in.

"What time is it?" asked Alexander.

"Seven in the evening," said Phyllis.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"If you weren't used to it, I would have taken offence, love," said Phyllis with a smile, before she leaned over the desk to kiss him.

She was carrying some magazine Alexander noticed.

"What's that?" he asked. "Am I that late that you needed to buy some reading?"

"Not really," said Phyllis. "A colleague gave it to me. I think you have to read this. Another trick from Devin?"

She threw the magazine on the desk, a copy of Witch Weekly.

Alexander saw another picture of Harry on the page Phyllis had been keeping it open.

_TAINTED GIFT?_

_Is the Boy-Who-Lived using questionable magic in his chase after success?_

_It has come to our attention that the Department of magical games and Sports may very well have Harry Potter in sight. Rumour has it that the famous Seeker could be the subject of an inquiry. Some officials in the Ministry have let slip that some of his vicotries may not be all regular. _

_It is very concerning to imagine that such a role model for our youth would indulge in cheating, since it seems obvious that cheating in Quidditch involves banned magical practices to fool the spells warding each game. That Mr Potter would defile the noble tradition of Quidditch in order to reach fame would be tragic, but one must admit it wouldn't be so surprising._

* * *

"Is that it?" asked Ginny.

"What?" Harry said, stopping to pace her living room to look right at her.

He had dropped by he rplace as soon as he had laid eyes on that pice of trash that was called a magazine. He still couldn't believe that it was happening to him.

"I mean, you've dealt with worse than this kind of rumours when you were fifteen," she explained. "Why do you get so upset about it?"

There was genuine curiosity in her voice. Harry sat in the couch facing her, looking discouraged.

"Because this is not a rumour. Some bloke has sent a letter to the Department of Magical games and sports and they started to investigate me. Devin Stiller has jumped on the occasion to discredit me," he said. "He used his influence in the department of Magical games to order an inquiry on my case. Al the victories of this season are endangered, by now."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" spat Harry between his teeth. "They won't find anything, of course, but that bloody letter underlined the fact that the spells I would use would be very difficult to spot. The International Federation of Quidditch just ordered an Inspection by foreign wizards, to preserve the World Cup Integrity."

"But How can they be so easily led into this?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I guess Stiller has a few friends in the Department," said Harry. "And Witch Weekly doesn't plan to stop there. The editor was on the wireless, this morning. He claims that the practices that are used in cheating can only be dark magic, so he voices his concerns about my morality, etc."

"Look, Weathercap is a dunghead," said Ginny. "No one has missed that fact. But that can't do any real harm, can it? As soon as they clear you, you'll be out of trouble!"

"You really think so? You're naïve! They won't let me get away with this, not with Stiller who wants me out of the game! They already are checking my Firebolt so deeply I'm not even sure to get it back someday! How come you don't understand that? And to add things, now that Witch Weekly has really something on me, they will be more listened to. And I will be considered as a cheater by everyone."

It's been a week since the letter had arrived at the Ministry, and Harry had been furious since then. Everything he had achieved this year was about to collapse, just because he had been distantly involved in some political move that had displeased Devin Stiller. He stood up to pace the room again.

"I can't believe you don't get what's going on, here!" he said angrily, without noticing Ginny's frowning.

"Can I ask you something, Potter? Is that me who sent that letter to the Ministry?" she said suddenly, her voice rather dry.

Harry turned to her blinking in surprise. He then saw that she was looking terribly vexed. He suddenly realized how harsh he had been to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude on you!" he apologized. "I should go now."

Ginny stood up, and caught his arm, smiling reassuringly. She shook her head.

"It's okay," she said. "I just wanted to clear the air, right now. You don't have to go anywhere."

Harry sighed. He was thinking fast again. Beside Stiller, there could be someone else behind all this. The Letter... the campaign of Witch Weekly...There could be someone else, someone linked to the Seal and his father's work. Could it be that the Mask had set up this masquerade to ensure that Harry would stay away from his business with the Seal? But at the same time, he was telling himself that he was just being silly and paranoid again.

He let himself fall in the couch, his face in his hands, sighing deeply.

Ginny sat just beside him. She was looking worried.

"You're sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry. "But it's frustrating to almost reach something and suddenly, somebody tries to steal it from you. And all I am able to think of is that this Mask is behind all of this. I'm becoming paranoid again, just like with Voldemort. I hate this feeling."

"We'll get through this," said Ginny. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

She hugged him gently. Harry buried his face in her shoulder. This was sweet and warm. He sighed deeply. Once again, she was appeasing him in an incredible way.

"I swear to you that I will help you out of this, Harry," said Ginny. "We'll get the son of a lich that has done this."

"How?" asked Harry.

"I don't know yet. But when there's a will, there's a way. I'll find who sent that letter. I'll prove this is nonsense. I promise you!"

She kissed him furiously.

"I don't want to see you like that anymore," she whispered. "I don't want to see you upset like this because of someone's jealousy. I'd do anything for you, Harry. I love you."

Harry kissed her passionately.

"I love you, too," he said in her ear.

They kissed for a long moment. Then, without a word, Ginny stood up, still holding his hand. She pulled him up and he followed her to the stairs, leading to the bedroom. Harry knew what it meant, of course. He stopped her and looked in her eyes. She only smiled, and her hand reached his cheek.

"Come with me, Harry," she said, before to kiss him.

They walked up the stairs. And entered Ginny's bedroom. It was dark. But they didn't need any light. Ginny came closer to Harry, her hands resting on his chest. Her kiss became more sensual. She pulled him to the bed and they fell on the mattress, still kissing. Harry didn't fight what was arising inside of him. This passion, this desire he was feeling for her. He let his hands go to explore Ginny's curves.

"I want to make you forget everything," she whispered in the darkness. "There's nothing that can harm you, here. Only me. I love you."

And she kept saying that she loved him. And Harry believed it. He knew she was now a part of his very being, and that he was a part of her. His hands reached for Ginny's clothes and began to undo her dress. She kissed him even more intensely.

"I love you, Harry. I love you!" she never ceased to whisper.

"I love you," said Harry in response.

And all the rest was gone. At this very moment, he was not thinking of Hermione's trouble at work, or of this menace that was standing over the world. He wasn't thinking of this spiteful letter that threatened his career. She was keeping her promise. Nothing existed apart from her.

She was making him forget everything.

* * *

"And so, you think it comes from Devin?" asked Phyllis as Alexander and her were walking out of the Hogwarts grounds.

"I think he uses it for his own benefit," said Alexander.

"Why?" What does he have against Harry?"

"He's a very popular hero. If Harry's takes side with Ambrosius, it will have a real impact on Devin's supporters. Discrediting Harry would lose the Minister some supporters, on the other hand."

"But who can be behind that letter?" asked Phyllis.

"Harry has a lot of enemies, from jealous opponents on the pitch to some former Death Eaters, who are still at large. It can also be a stupid bastard, going for a nasty joke."

"You thought of Snape?" said Phyllis, with a smile.

"No," said Alexander, chuckling. "Snape's spiteful against Harry, Merlin knows why, because of his past issues with his father, but he wouldn't lie to harm his career. And I even think that Snape respects him too much to try to move against him. Besides, he's got nothing to win in that."

"So, who?" asked Phyllis.

"I don't know," said Alexander. "Maybe…"

He stopped dead, his instinct ringing inside of him. Phyllis looked at him and pulled out her wand. Alexander looked around them. They were at the gate of the Grounds, and still far from Hogsmeade. A perfect place for…

"_Crucio_!" shouted an iron voice from the shadows of the trees.

"_Protego_!" countered Phyllis with quick reflexes.

The Cruciatus Curse rebounded on a shield charm surrounding the both of them. Alexander spotted the source of the spell. And threw his will at the trees, a wave of pure magic energy. The shock in the woods echoed a long time.

Suddenly, floating in the air, the Mask flew out of the trees, waving his wand at them. Phyllis aimed at him.

"_Stupefy_!" she shouted.

"_Protego_!" enounced the masked figure, with his steel voice.

Alexander struck again with the power of his will and the Mask was thrown away by his attack. Before he could steady himself in the air, Phyllis had waved her wand again.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she cried.

The wand flew out of the Mask's hand and Phyllis caught it. Alexander gathered his will again for a trapping spell, this time. He waved his wand.

The mask opened another tear in the night air and before Alexander could stop him, disappeared into it. Alexander turned immediately to Phyllis and saw her wince in pain.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"I think I caught some of his Cruciatus," explained Phyllis. "But it's ok!"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry? Don't talk nonsense, Alex!"

"He was after me," said Alexander. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey! You get hurt, I get hurt, Lockenburn," said Phyllis with a smile. "That's the deal you signed when you said you loved me. Besides, if I hadn't been here, you would be dead now."

Alexander smiled and kissed her.

"Yeah, that's true," he said.

"So this is the Mask?" said Phyllis, casually, with a smile.

Alexander nodded seriously. He was impressed by the way she could take everything so calmly. He couldn't get that far, himself.

"And you can add him on Harry's list of well-wishers," he said.

He was now thinking hard of this Mask's moves. Was this a part of a plan? Why this sudden attack after months without any sign of him? Maybe it was the fact that Alexander had found James Potter's file? But, then again, how could this Mask have known that?

"At least, I got his wand," said Phyllis, holding out the dark looking wand.

Alexander took it and examined it closely. It was made of ebony. And, from the feeling he gto from holding it, it looked really powerful.

"And from now on, we will know the name of the enemy," said Phyllis.

"Will we?" asked Alexander. "Maybe he was using someone else's wand?"

"And I thought I was the optimistic one," said Phyllis sarcastically.

_Witch Daily, evening edition (April 28th)_

_THE ENTROPIST FIGHTS AGAINST THE WIND IN HOGSMEADE_

_A vast display of magic was seen at the outskirts of Hogsmeade yesterday, when Alexander Lockenburn was supposedly attacked by a masked figure. Not only do we need to confirm this claim, but given the unstable nature of Alexander Lockenburn's gifts, isn't it more likely that he's lost control of his magic? _

_It seems that many prominent figures, like Lockenburn and Harry Potter are trying to make a show of themselves, these days, maybe to draw attention from the real concern of the wizard on the street: who can best lead the country?_

* * *

_Next... Hermione strikes back!_


	19. Hermione Unleashed

Chapter 17: Hermione Unleashed

* * *

Daily Prophet editorial (April 29th)

* * *

_EXCUSE ME?_

_By Vanessa Shimpling_

_How can we define a man that uses his position to hurt the people that displeased him? A bully? That's the kind of word I would use to define a few public persons these days, but I will focus on one of them, only: Mark Weathercap, who I will forever consider as the man who will never hire me, now that I've put these words in ink. _

_Mr Weathercap, who has shown his professional savvy by making the magazine witch weekly a top seller in our world, has decided recently that his position meant that something was unnecessary for him, from now on: Accountability. So he had taken upon his head not to relay information, like a normal editor should, but to pass judgment. When he was doing this on the people news and giving his opinion about the love life of a celebrity, we couldn't care less, in fact. But yesterday, in his daily publication, Mr. Weathercap has decreed that he knew better than Aurors, and thanks to his clairvoyance, we have learned that one of the greatest hero of our age is in fact a dangerous delusional lunatic. I think it's pretty clear that, coming from someone who put his faith in Gilderoy Lockhart, a known fraud, it would define Alexander Lockenburn quite plainly to us mere mortals. Note the irony._

_Who does Mr Weathercap think he is? Granted, we don't know what happened in Hogsmeade. But on what grounds does he claim that Mr Lockenburn is lying? On what ground does he accuse Harry Potter of trying to distract the public from the real issues, when he's the one to bring the Boy-Who-Lived up? I'm appalled by the way Mr Weathercap is able to publish things without checking any source whatsoever, stamping on people's privacy and slandering their name for no reason._

_Can someone just sack the guy, please?_

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, with the soft light of dawn. He felt really good. The frustration, the anger he had felt these days were gone for now. He shifted a little on his pillow, carefully, so he wouldn't wake Ginny.

He looked at her, emotion sweeping over him again. She looked so peaceful and calm that Harry would have slapped himself instead of waking her; she was so beautiful, nested in his arms. Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was. She was right. She had helped him already. He was calmer than the day before. He was sure this wasn't her main goal, of course. She only wanted to love him. Like he wanted it, too.

She moved lightly, and a little smile grew on her lips. She slowly opened her eyes. She raised them to meet his face.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," he said softly, before he kissed her forehead.

"Slept well?" she asked.

"I haven't slept that good in ages," said Harry. "And the morning has never been better."

"Ooh, you're so flattering!" Ginny said with a meek smile.

"If only I was," said Harry. "I've been really stressed these days and you've made this morning so beautiful that I forgot it completely. You're so right for me."

"You mean it?"

"Oh yes, I do," Harry insisted. "None of the girls I went out with before had this effect you have on me."

"Well that's sweet," she said. "I wouldn't deny that this night was wonderful for me."

"It was for me," said Harry.

He kissed her forehead again. She let out a deep sigh and leaned closer to him.

"I could stay like this forever," she said.

"Can't you?" asked Harry.

"Well, the work starts at nine, so I think I'll have to get up soon," said Ginny, with a point of regret in her voice.

"Too bad," said Harry.

"But I'm glad you stayed when I asked you to," she said.

"I'm glad you asked me to," he replied.

"You seemed to need some comfort. This is what I can do for you. And I couldn't help myself for the rest of the night. It was rather unexpected, but I wanted it really bad."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," said Harry with a soft grin.

"You'd better be sure of that, Potter," she said, frowning in derision. "I'm not that easy."

"Never would I think that, m'love," said a laughing Harry.

She leaned over to kiss him tenderly. Harry pulled her tight against him. Ginny sighed and began to stroke his untidy hair. Harry made a face that would have looked convincing on a kid.

"Are you sure you have to go to work?" he said. "I could get used to that."

"Yeah, me too," said Ginny. "But I'll already have to explain to Mildred why I'm smiling stupidly all day long, I don't' want to be late to add anything."

"I thought you were the star, there," said Harry.

Ginny had finally followed his advice and offered more stories to her editor, which resulted in her getting a respectable amount of headlines and first pages. Many people claimed she was a rising star in journalism, and that she would eclipse Jeb Curren in no time. That last part was very satisfying in itself.

"That's only recent," said Ginny, with a smile. "If I don't behave, I may just be back to sports pages in no time."

"That's funny," said Harry. "That's something I can't relate to. I answer to my coach, but she's not really my boss. And when I take that job in Hogwarts, I don't even imagine Dumbledore acting like the regular boss. Same with your Dad. I can't imagine what it's like to work for him."

"There's far worse than that," said Ginny, as serious as she could sound. "Phyllis and Parvati told me about it. Parvati worked for Gringotts and Phyllis is still there. You can't imagine what it is like to work for Goblins. They're exacting, that's' normal, but they're also unpleasant, rude and they treat you like vermin, especially when you're a woman. Parvati said she's happier in Dad's Department than she ever was. And look at Hermione! I don't know how she can stand working under the orders of Malfoy! That hideous worthless scumbag! If I could go back in time, I would strangle him the minute he put a toe in Hogwarts Castle."

Harry grinned.

"Yeah I think you should."

He then explained to Ginny what had happened with Hermione. It wasn't showing Hermione under a weak way. Ginny knew her better than that. So it wasn't a shame to tell her what Hermione was going through. Ginny was upset that Hermione hadn't confided in her, but even more upset that she was in such a bind.

"What can we do?" she asked.

"Nothing. She won't let us do anything against Malfoy. She said she would deal with him on her own," said Harry.

"But she can't do anything, apparently. The regulations seem pretty solid," protested Ginny.

"Last time I heard of her, she seemed to be up to something. You know her as much as I do, Honey," Harry said.

"Ooooh, I love it when you call me 'Honey'," purred Ginny with a soft kiss on his cheek. "So she's up to something? Well, I should have known. The day Hermione allows Malfoy to win over her..."

"Right," said Harry. "When she thinks she has to do something, Hermione Granger-Weasley can become really scary, can't she? She can do things I would never imagine to consider. You weren't there, back in first year, but she only hesitated a second before to petrify Neville, on our way to the Philosopher's Stone. And I still can't forget what remained of Malfoy after their duel during the Rebellion. She could write a book on the subject of revenge."

An owl flew through the window and landed gracefully on the bed. Harry got the Daily Prophet from its clutches, and it was attached to a note, which fell on his lap before he could read the front page.

It was from Ron.

_Harry,_

_You have to read page two! You're going to love this._

_I guess I'll see you very soon._

_Ron_

"What's going on?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," said Harry.

He opened the Daily Prophet and was surprised to see a picture Hermione looking thoughtfully at him. She seemed to recognize him and winked. It was an old picture, taken in the year that had followed Voldemort's demise. Hermione had a look he hadn't seen a lot, recently.

"Harry, look!" urged Ginny, and Harry turned to the article.

_HERO ON TRIAL_

_A Hero of the Second War to pass before a disciplinary Hearing?_

_Apparently, a peaceful Monday morning in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was sent into mayhem, when the personal assistant of Mr. Devin Stiller, Head of the department, was victim of a series of hexes that sent the whole department into disarray. Not all the details are known, but it seems that several damages were caused in the office._

_The victim of the incident, Mr. Draco Malfoy, called for an Inquiry and soon called a disciplinary hearing against Hermione Granger-Weasley, on the charges of using magic to hurt a co-worker. Mrs. Weasley hadn't been available for any comment. A huge movement has begun to rise in protest against the way Mrs. Weasley is treated. The Hearing will be held tomorrow morning, at ten. The hearing will be public._

"We have to be there!" said Ginny, looking worried.

"Of course," said Harry. "And we even have to see her before that. But don't worry. It's surely a part of a plan."

"She did this, right? What could have come over her?"

"Like I said, she does get scary some times," said Harry.

* * *

Harry and Ginny apparated at the Burrow at six in the evening. Mrs. Weasley greeted them warmly, with a quick hug for Harry and kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"They're in their wing of the house, with the other kids," she said, with a smile, when Harry asked about Ron and Hermione. "You'll find that they're alright, dear. You will join for dinner, of course," she added, not even expecting any discussion.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Ginny. "I had to skip dinner last night, so I'm in need for real Mummy Food."

"How many time did I tell you not to skip dinners, Ginny," scowled her mother, but Ginny shrugged it off.

"Hope it won't be a bother, Molly," said Harry.

"A bother? Oh, Harry, sweetheart, I've already nine persons for dinner tonight. Bill and Fleur are here with the baby, too. Don't worry about me. You'll help with the dishes, though."

"Of course," laughed Harry.

Ginny and Harry got out to walk around the House and get to Ron and Hermione's door. Ginny turned to him with a grin.

"At least, she doesn't feel the need to go all 'potential mother in-law' with you," she said. "I think it scared more of my dates away than any of my tantrums."

"Well, Molly is the closest thing I have to a mother," said Harry with a grin. "So it's not a big change, for me."

They knocked at Ron's Door, but it was Fred who opened. He was still laughing.

"Ah! It's about time!" he said.

"Come in! Come in!" said Ron from the end of the living room, where sat a very joyful group, composed of Fleur, Bill, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Fred and George. Hermione was sitting on the couch, next to a standing Ron.

"I was about to give a toast to my darling wife," he said.

Before they could say a word, Harry and Ginny had Butterbeer glasses in their hands and were led to the couch facing Hermione, who smiled at them. She was looking a thousand times better than the last time Harry had seen her.

"Nice to see you," she said.

"To my darling wife, Hermione," Ron started again. "Who makes my happiness possible everyday, and who, yesterday, made my pride by teaching the real sense of "Payback" to Draco Malfoy!"

Everybody laughed, and Hermione stood up, bowed to the group, kissed her husband tenderly, and then sat back. They all drank to her.

"So what happened exactly?" asked Ginny. "The Prophet wasn't giving out many details. What did you do?"

"Well, it was pretty simple," said Hermione on a modest tone. "One morning, all the spells Draco uses in his work suddenly started to go wrong. And you wouldn't imagine how heavily he relies on those. Did you know that he uses self-writing quills, instead of writing himself? Better yet, he doesn't even reread himself before to send out his notes, because he knows the quill corrects his mistakes and errors. So, after the second letter full of insults that he sent over to the Head of the Wizengamot, the guy walked down to ask what the hell was wrong with him."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. Then she smiled in appreciation.

"Nice," she said.

Harry smiled at that. Hermione went on.

"So he went for magic quills that help correct spelling and syntax mistake," she said. "But those started to spit ink on his face and hair, punching holes into his parchments, until he couldn't take no more. Then at the first time he pounded his fist on the desk in a tantrum, the inkpot exploded, ruining everything that was on the desk. He started to suspect something, of course, so he got his wand out. He scanned the room, but I had foreseen it. So when he scanned the room, it cast a shredding spell on his personal files, instead. He managed to stop it before he lost all trace of his so-called work of the last three months. He was going bonkers at this point, cursing like crazy, while everyone looked on, laughing their heads off."

"Didn't he suspect you?" asked Harry.

"How could he?" said Hermione. "I was sitting right across the hall, my wand in my drawer. Nothing in what I was doing indicated that I was directing the spells from a distance, and in fact, I wasn't, since they were all pre-planned."

"Brilliant, really," said Seamus. "I was in the area at that time and I showed up to see Malfoy fighting it out with a flock of parchment rolls."

"They were sent into a random levitation by his attempt at dispelling the charms at work in the room," explained Hermione. "And then he made the mistake I was hoping for. As the prat he is, he took a dramatic pose, before to go for "Finite Incantatem", which cast a stunning spell on him. But he could still see what was happening around. That's when it got a little out of hand."

"Out of hand?" asked Harry.

"Our fault, Harry," said Fred, as George was waving. "Hermione came to us to get the parchment she needed for her plan. So we asked when she was planning to act. When we got the date, we sent a little package of our own. A special set of fireworks, all bewitched to centre only on Malfoy."

"At first, it wasn't that dangerous. It couldn't hit anyone, even by accident," said Hermione. "But my colleagues knew I was going to act yesterday so they decided to give me a hand. And just after the spells started to go wrong, approximately forty Howlers landed on his desk, carried by the morning post. That may have done a little damage," she added with a wince.

"Forty?" repeated Harry, amazed.

"That made a respectable noise," said Hermione, with a little satisfied smile.

Harry joined the others in laughter, and Ginny turned again to Hermione.

"And then?"

"When the first howler arrived, he could not open it, as he was stunned. It exploded, and all the other letters followed; I think it burnt his desk to the ground. This was madness. As I was protected from the effects of these spells and I work usually with ear plugs these days, I just sat there and enjoyed the show."

"Not that I don't approve of the brilliance of the method, but you will be sacked for this!" said Ginny.

"Well, actually, I think Malfoy is hoping I will suffer more than this," said Hermione.

"But how did it end up with you put on trial like this?" asked Harry.

"Oh, it's easy," said Hermione. "Malfoy decided I was the one who did this. Maybe the only bit of intuition he has ever shown in his life, but what can I say… Anyway, he has piled up several pieces of evidence against me, and he wants to present them in public, which only means the fun will last a little longer."

"Not that I don't trust you," said Ginny. "But, Hermione, if he has evidence…"

"Oh, he has plenty of evidence," said Hermione, lightly. "But none of it is real. Trust me on that. He's in for a surprise if he thinks he can outthink me on this one. But I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Make sure you show up, though. This should be good."

* * *

_Daily Prophet Headline_

_FIRST DAY OF THE PUBLIC DEBATE IN THE MINISTRY_

_Today begin the talks that will see the procedure of the no-confidence through. The officials of the High council will meet in a secure place, to discuss the various elements of Cheldon Ambrosius' tenure as Minister to decide whether he will be allowed to remain in office. _

_Leading the debates will be Tiberius Odgen, and it is likely that the debates will be a serious contest of will between Mr. Ambrosius and Devin Stiller, head of the Department of Magical law enforcement, who is said to be the most likely candidate to replace him._

Alexander apparated at the Ministry, the next morning. It was half past eight in the morning. He intended to go and see the hearing held against Hermione, but before that, he wanted to identify the wand that Phyllis had snatched from the Mask. He entered the elevators and made it stop at the level of the Aurors.

The Identification Service was a small Office, at the farthest corner of the Auror level, with a small wizard with a short beard, and little round glasses. He had really long hair, and they were snowy white. He raised his gaze from piles of Parchment. He had a welcoming smile.

'"Good Morning, Dear Sir, what help can I be?"

He strongly reminded Alexander of Archie, the ancient thinking spell.

"My name is Alexander Lockenburn," he began.

"Oh! My! The Entropist, here? If someone had told me that you would come here when I woke up this morning, I would have answered him that he was going barmy or something…"

"Hem, anyway, I came here to identify the owner of this wand," said Alexander, smiling politely.

"Oh, yes of course you do! Let me see that…"

He took the dark looking wand from Alexander and examined it closely.

"Hmmm, beech wood, thirteen inches, unicorn hair," said the wizard, thinking. "Apparently a strong wizard was wielding this wand. Yes… a wizard, not a witch. It has been gained during battle, hasn't it?"

Alexander nodded.

"My girlfriend and I were attacked, and she disarmed him, before he fled," he explained.

The wizard nodded in understanding.

"It will need a little more probing, then," he said.

He then placed it on a pedestal in the middle of his desk, and took his own wand.

"_Revelae Maestro_!" he said.

The wand emitted a small cloud of smoke, which was obviously telling him something, as he mumbled in agreement. He finally dissipated the cloud with a wave of his hand.

"That wand belongs to a wizard named Antonius Skalner, also known as Antonius Lochley. It is his second wand, actually. And it hasn't been reclaimed, yet."

"I don't believe it will be," said Alexander, "Since this wand has been used to attack me."

"I see," said the Wizard.

"Can there be any doubt on the owner of the wand?"

The wizard shook his head.

"It's clearly his wand. Lochley bought two wands in his life. This is the most recent. The spell can't be wrong."

"Thank you," said Alexander.

"Do you want me to do some research on this man?"

"Yes, thank you," said Alexander.

The Wizard disappeared in a small room behind his desk. When he returned he was holding a roll of parchment that he untied before Alexander.

"Alright," he said. "Antonius Lochley. He was an employee of the Ministry, in the Department of Mysteries."

"He was an Unspeakable?"

"Yes, but he was sacked, twenty three years ago. For Dark practices. It was during the first rise of You-know-who, so he must have been suspected and thrown out the Ministry to avoid him to spy for the Dark Lord."

"What happened to him after that?" asked Alexander.

"That's strange," said the wizard. "There's no further record of him after that. Usually, the ministry keeps trace of the ones it suspects of being Death Eaters. We have no idea of where he could be by now. You should see with his former employer. Maybe he knows where he his."

"His former employer?"

"Julius Bishop," said the wizard.

"Ah, yes, of course," said Alexander, remembering the name of the former Head of the Unspeakables.

He had met him once, just after the Chaos Rift Crisis.

"Well, thank you again for your time," he said to the wizard.

"It's my job, Mr. Lockenburn. Do you intend to keep that wand?"

"I think that I will. This Lochley seems to be dangerous. It could be useful to keep his wand for a while."

"Yeah, I guess. But you know I'll have to make a report on your visit," said the wizard, on a serious tone.

"Do," said Alexander. "As I said, it's very unlikely that Lochley will ever try to get it back."

He took his leave and headed back to the elevators. He then realised that he didn't have much time left before Hermione's hearing.

He went back to the Atrium and asked her way to a young witch.

"Do you know where is held the hearing of Mrs. Granger-Weasley?" he asked her.

"I'm going down there, too," said the witch, sounding outraged.

As they went back to the elevators, Alexander looked at the young witch. She reminded him of someone. A girl in Hogwarts. A girl from Hufflepuff.

"I'm Alexander Lockenburn," he said when the doors of the elevators closed.

"Yes, I know," said the girl. "I've seen your picture in the Prophet often enough, lately. And I remember you from Hogwarts. I'm Susan Bones."

They shook hands. She still was looking preoccupied by something.

"May I ask you why you're so upset?" Alexander asked politely.

"I think it's an outrage to settle this hearing in such an awful place. It's like saying that Hermione is some kind of Death Eater or something."

"What place?" asked Alexander.

* * *

The Old Courtroom Ten. Of all the places of the Ministry, this one Harry remembered very well. Too well, to be very accurate. He has seen it often enough to hate it. In Dumbledore's Pensieve, Back in his fourth year in Hogwarts, he had seen three trials taking place just here. Three trials linked with Voldemort and one of them had been a very awful thing to see. Harry remembered the triumphant look of Bellatrix Lestrange. He recalled the pleas of Bartemius Crouch for his father's mercy.

Later, the year after, to be precise, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic at the time, has tried Harry for a Patronus Charm he had performed to repel Dementors in Privet Drive. Dementors that had been sent by Fudge's own undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge.

And, even more recently, only five years ago, Harry had been a witness during a dramatic trial. A trial that had plunged the whole wizarding world into shock and disgust for Voldemort's ways. The trial of Lucius Malfoy, after he had been caught by Sonia Lionheart, a young Auror.

The fact that Devin Stiller had chosen this place among all the ones existing may have a reason. And by no means was it surprising for Harry. It was insulting. It was a way to try and show Hermione like some kind of criminal, while he represented the law. Surely an idea of Malfoy. Harry was enraged at the idea that Hermione, who had done more for the fight against Dark magic than many wizards alive, could be tried just like that.

Without Hermione, who knew if Harry would have been able to defeat Voldemort? She had been his first aid in the last fight that had preceded his final encounter with the Dark Lord. If he hadn't been for her, Harry wasn't even sure he would have survived to stand the fight. And now she was here, judged for some ridiculous joke, and they wanted to turn her into some criminal. The more he waited here, sitting beside Ron, just behind Hermione, the more he had difficulties to control his rage. Especially when he looked at the disciplinary commission. Just at Devin's right, Draco was sitting, his eyes shining in anticipation. He couldn't wait to accuse Hermione and destroy her reputation.

But Hermione looked pretty calm, right now. She was holding his look, coolly. She didn't seem worried at all. In fact, she hadn't seemed so sure of herself since that fight she had stood against three Death Eaters. Harry wondered if she realised that her career was at stake, here. But, once you gave it a thought, was it? After all, Hermione seemed to have it under control. Like he had told Ginny, she always had a plan. Maybe she was right. The fun was only about to begin.

Harry saw Alexander enter the room, accompanied by Susan Bones. He nodded to the both of them. Hermione had sent some messages, inviting every one of her friends to "see the show."

Devin Stiller called for silence.

"So we shall begin," he said out loud to the Court scribe, a short man with a long red beard. "Disciplinary Hearing of the 2nd of May, regarding offences committed under the Rules and Law on the Sorcery at Work and the Statute of Personal Integrity by Hermione Granger, spouse Weasley, resident at the Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole."

He interrupted to sneer lightly at the address. Harry saw Ron clench his fists.

"Interrogators for the Ministry: Devin Carey Stiller, Head of the Department of Law Enforcement. Draco Malfoy, first assistant to the Head. Wilhelmina Willsboro, Head of the Department of Internal Affairs. Witness for the accusation, will be named as they will depose. Court scribe, Alberic Rotherwood. Witness for the Defence, well…"

Stiller had a nasty smile.

"It seems that Mrs. Granger-Weasley decided to plead her case herself."

Some of his friends at the stand and in the crowd sniggered, Harry gave himself the luxury to glare at those. Some caught his look and that seemed to temper their amusement, somehow.

"Shall we look at the facts?" announced Devin. "On April 29th, Draco Malfoy, first assistant to the Head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement, was submitted to a series of jinxes that disrupted the use of magic in his office. This, combined with the effects of an unfortunate series of event, led to the total destruction of his desk, disrupted the work of the whole department, and of posed a threat to Mr. Malfoy's health."

Draco glared balefully at Hermione, who held his gaze evenly.

"As the result of Mr. Malfoy's investigation, it appears that Mrs. Granger-Weasley was behind the assault," Devin went on.

"Well, first off, I would like to hear the proof of that, Mr. Stiller," Hermione cut him. "I mean, aside from Mr. Malfoy's profound belief that I am the cause of all his life's woes, of course."

There was a shiver of shock in the audience, as they realised that Hermione didn't mean to remain passive. Harry had a smirk.

"The evidence will be presented," said Devin. "But before that…"

"Before that," Hermione interfered again, "it should be proved that there was a need for such a hearing. Under the law about personal integrity, it would be fitting that the evidence would be presented before anyone in this court, and most certainly the chairman, can claim that I am the guilty party. It hasn't been explained on what ground I am considered the accused one, for one."

"Oh, so you deny these charges?" said Devin, coldly.

"Not only do I deny them," said Hermione. "But I am quite convinced that the whole procedure is flawed. I can guess that all the evidence that Mr. Malfoy will present in order to point his finger at me will need to be reviewed carefully. I expect them to be highly questionable in the first place. Besides, I will demonstrate later that this all procedure has no reason to be at all. Shall we review the evidence, then?"

Hermione's tone was steady, calm, assured. You could only feel a slight trace of disdain toward Stiller and Malfoy. Harry was impressed by her composure.

"What are you playing at, Granger?" hissed Malfoy, from his seat.

"I could return the question, Draco," said Hermione. "I've never made any secret that I don't like either you or working for you, but I don't believe that would be a ground for you to base an accusation like that on. So do you have anything worth it to back up that masquerade of a procedure?"

Harry heard some applause from Hermione's supporters, behind him. Stiller frowned. It wasn't really going as he had hoped, it seemed.

"First witness, Childeric Boone," announced Stiller.

The wizard that stepped up to the stand was tall, stocky and greying at the temples. Harry knew who he was. He was a magicometrist, one of the wizards gifted to read the magical history of a location, reading the traces in spells, to reconstruct events. Harry winced. Someone like that could have picked up Hermione's trail. Harry was still uncertain that Hermione was in her right mind. First an attack like that on Malfoy wasn't her usual style, but to defy the law this way was very risky for her. And Harry hoped she knew what she was doing.

Hermione looked very relaxed, as Boone was taking his seat.

Malfoy stood up and looked down at the wizard.

"Mr Boone," he asked. "Can you tell this court what took place in my office on April 29?"

Boone began a complete diagnostic of the sequence of events, from the malfunctioning quills, to the misfiring spells, to the set of fireworks and the howlers. Harry was amazed he had been able to trace it so precisely, but that didn't bode well for Hermione, who remain stoic.

Malfoy caught the ball about the fireworks.

"Were you able to determine where these fireworks came from?" he asked.

"They had the magic signature of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes," said Mr. Boone, with a sorry look to Hermione.

"And I assume you are aware of the relationship between the Brothers Weasley and the defendant?" asked Malfoy, silkily.

"Yes, they are her brothers-in-law," said Boone.

"Thank you," said Malfoy, "that will be all."

Harry couldn't part from the feeling that something wasn't right, there.

"Counter-interrogation," said Hermione, standing up and looking at Malfoy with a smile. "Is that it?" she asked him. "The fireworks in your office came from the first seller of joke merchandise in the whole country, who happen to be my brothers-in-law, so I'm the guilty one? That's your big proof? It is reassuring to know the handling of the law rests in such capable hands."

There was a discrete laugh in the crowd and Malfoy's eyes went furious. Hermione walked up to Boone.

"Mr. Boone," she said. "What else can you tell us about these fireworks?"

"They were targeted on Draco Malfoy, in order not to go after anyone else," said Boone.

"I see," Hermione mused. "You had dealt with this kind of fireworks, before, in your previous readings?"

"I have," admitted Boone. "Often. They're very popular."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but these fireworks all bear the mark of fabrication of the Weasley twins?"

"That's correct," said Boone.

Everyone threw Fred and George who were sitting behind Harry, insistent looks, and they waved and shrugged.

"When you're reading a scene, with magicometry and that fireworks by the Weasleys are involved, do they always appear as made by the Weasleys?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Boone.

"But it doesn't mean that each set of targeting fireworks' target is designated personally by the Weasleys, correct?" insisted Hermione.

"They come from a package that leaves the name blank," said Boone. "All the user has to do is to designate the target and it will be set."

"And at no time, the user will be identifiable by magicometry," said Hermione.

"That's correct," said Boone.

"So if the product has Weasley on its package, does it mean that I'm the one who sent it?" asked Hermione.

"I'm in the impossibility to tell," said Boone, with a twisted smile.

He knew where this was going and so did Harry, who shared the same smile with Ron, who winked at him.

"In order to be thorough," said Hermione. "You did scan the whole room, on an extended period of time."

"I did," said Boone.

"In your readings, did I appear, even once?" she asked.

"Ma'am?"

"Let me rephrase that," said Hermione. "How far in the past have you been able to look?"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy is relatively new in this position, so it wasn't hard to go back to his first days in office," said Boone, candidly.

"And during this whole period, did you see me in Mr. Malfoy's office, waving my wand for any purpose?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Boone, after considering it.

"Did any spell in the room, no matter the date of casting, carried my wand's signature?" Hermione went on.

"No," said Boone.

"Any trace of magic, anything that could be related to my mood, or anything that would bear my trace?" said Hermione.

"No," said Boone.

"Even if it wasn't related to the incidents of two days ago," said Hermione.

"Well, there was spell meant to operate the ventilator that carried your mark, but that dated from last year, before Mr. Malfoy's arrival."

"Yes, I remember that one," said Hermione. "The previous chief of office has asked me to fix it for her. So the only real connection between me and that incident, is that the fireworks that went off in the office were made by my brothers-in-law, in a shop where anyone simply has to walk in to buy it? Don't answer that, Mr. Boone. That was rhetorical. One more thing. You're familiar with damages caused by Howlers, aren't you?"

"I am," said Boone.

"You have determined that there were forty of them, right?" said Hermione.

"There were," said Boone.

"How many howlers can a person send another at the same time?" asked Hermione.

"Excuse me?" asked Boone.

"The witness cannot answer that question for his answer to have any value," interrupted Stiller. "He is not an expert on such things."

"That's alright," said Hermione. "I am done with Mr. Boone, anyway. Thank you, Mr. Boone, you may step down. I can ask that question to another expert. Mr Hornsby," she directed at the wizard sitting right next to Draco, at the stand. "Could you clarify this for me, please?"

Marcellus Hornsby had been with the department for so long that he was nearly part of the decoration. He had no love for Stiller, or for any other Department head, as a matter of fact. All he cared about was the Law. He looked like an old owl, in Harry's opinion, with a constant frown and spectacular eyebrows. That frown seemed to deepen as he thought about it, and then lifted maybe half an inch.

"One person can only address one Howler to the same recipient each day," said Hornsby.

"So if Mr. Malfoy received forty howlers at the same time, it means forty senders, am I correct?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Hornsby.

"Thank you, Sir," said Hermione. "So we have forty people with enough of a grudge to send a howler to Mr. Malfoy, whether it would be pre-planned or not, along with a set of fireworks… and you come to the conclusion that it was me, when I have apparently never set a foot in your office to perform any kind of magic. If I remember correctly, Draco, the grade you scored at your divination OWL was Dreadful. I don't think you should use a crystal ball to conduct your investigations."

This time, the audience laughed openly. Hermione resumed her seat, facing Malfoy. Stiller was almost invisible. Everyone's attention was focused on the duel between Hermione and Malfoy. The tension was palpable. Harry was in awe of the mastery Hermione was showing in this. He was also under the shock that she had managed to cover her tracks so well that she had fooled a magicometrist!

Malfoy wasn't done, apparently. He started to call people from the office, mostly people that worked with him closely, who reported the animosity existing between Hermione and him. It wasn't something new, but he hoped to base his accusation on the fact Hermione had a motive.

Hermione let it pass and she didn't question the witnesses. But at some point, she stood up, as Malfoy was about to make Eleanor Brickwinkle step down.

"I would like to clarify something," she said. "You, and all the previous witnesses, state that I have a grudge against Mr. Malfoy. Can you dare to speculate on its origin?"

"Err… It's mostly business issues, like reports that are sent back, or your evaluation that was low," said Brickwinkle, a little uncertain.

"So I was complaining about him as a boss," said Hermione.

"Yes, mostly," said Brickwinkle.

"Did I voice any other grievance at work?"

"Not that I heard," said the witch.

"I see," said Hermione. "Tell me, if you had to complain about your boss, in the Ministry, what would your options be?"

"I'm sorry?" said Brickwinkle, a little startled.

"Let me be clear about it," said Hermione. "If you were fed up with your boss, for any reason, what course of action would you have?"

"Well, I could place a transfer request," said Brickwinkle. "Or I could resign."

"So, in your opinion," said Hermione, "would you need to resort to such a vengeance, if you were dissatisfied with your work?"

"Well, that would depend if you were vengeful," said Mrs. Brickwinkle.

"You known me, Eleanor," said Hermione. "We have been working together for two years. Do I appear to you as someone vengeful?"

The witch hesitated and Harry suddenly understood why Hermione had waited until this particular witness would be on the stand. In the witch's eyes, Harry could tell that she didn't like Malfoy, but was somehow forced to participate. But, now facing a court, in front of an audience, with Hermione clearly kicking Malfoy's butt, her demeanour was shifting.

"Well, I have to admit that I had been put through what you suffered from Mr. Malfoy, I wouldn't have shown the patience you've demonstrated," she said.

The audience showed its appreciation and Stiller called for order.

"Thank you, you may step down," said Hermione, with a smile. "I'm finished with this witness, but before Mr. Malfoy goes on and summons yet another wizard who will state that I don't like him and hold a grudge against him, I would like to make something clear."

"Your turn to speak..." began Stiller.

"My turn to speak is ensured by the fact that I'm defending myself in an unprepared hearing, where I have no idea of the evidence that are supposedly piled up against me," said Hermione. "I'm sure you wouldn't deny me my rights, Mr. Stiller. I read just the other day that you were a strong defender of individual rights. I think that was in one of your columns advocating your qualities as a potential Minister for Magic."

Harry chuckled. That was a very polite way to tell someone to just shut up.

"I would like to underline that Mrs. Brickwinkle indeed pointed at two courses of action," she said. "If I was dissatisfied with my work condition, I could either ask for a transfer, or resign. I would like to confirm with you, Mr. Stiller that I indeed asked for a transfer to Miss McAllister's office three times since Christmas."

Stiller stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Hermione. "Not only were those requests systematically denied, but you agreed to Mr. Malfoy's request that I would be placed under his sole authority in a matter of hours. I would like to clear up that. Why, Draco, while you evaluated my performances as "appalling", would you keep me in your service, when I was asking to be transferred?"

Malfoy looked at her for a long moment before to finally reply, with a sneer.

"I thought I could teach you how to improve your work," he said.

"You, teaching me?" said Hermione, on the tone of complete surprise.

The laughter was clearly stronger this time, and seemed less and less appropriate to a courtroom.

"That would have been a point to develop," said Hermione. "But now is not the time to jest. My patience is wearing off at this entire procedure, so I'll cut it short. As Mrs Brickwinkle said, I could either transfer or resign. The first choice being impossible for reasons that I renounce to have you explain, I went for the second. As it was accepted, as of April 29, my resignation from the Ministry had been effective for three days. If I was in the office that day, it was to clear out my desk and help out the people who would inherit my cases and files."

There were gasps in the crowd. Harry blinked. He hadn't seen that one coming. Ron had a toothy grin and winked at him and Ginny before to go "tadaa" with his hands.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Malfoy. "You have resigned?"

"Yes, I have," said Hermione, coolly. "Didn't you get the memo? That would explain a lot. Because this entire procedure is based on the fact I'm still working for you. I'm not, and as such, I'm not under your authority anymore. So, actually, you cannot hold a disciplinary hearing against me, Draco. You should have filed an action sanctioned by the Protection Department, if you wanted to accuse me of assault with magic. You really should have checked if I was still your employee before to try and frame me for this nonsense."

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley," said Stiller. "How..."

"But you went through extra studies... paid off by the Ministry!" exclaimed Draco.

"So?" said Hermione.

"You owed five years of service!" he insisted.

"So?" Hermione tilted her head at him.

"You can't resign! Not this early! You can't have paid back the remaining years of service! You can't afford it! I know it! I made sure of that!"

Silence fell on the entire room. Hermione just stood there, with a triumphant smile, while Stiller was throwing a withering look at Malfoy.

"Oh," said Hermione. "So the sudden rise in the fee for early resignation was your doing, then. I was wondering about that. Why would you pass such a resolution? Is there a sudden wave of people abandoning their jobs in the Ministry, or is it just in your service? I wonder why that would be."

Harry applauded with some others. That was masterfully done. Hermione had left the audience and the commission with only one conclusion possible, without needing to say it: Draco had done that to ensure he would keep people under his tyrannical handling of his office. Most people were really clear on that, and Harry even heard an appreciative whistle in the back of the room.

Malfoy was pale, his eyes burning with hatred when they came to fix on Hermione. She shrugged it off.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Draco," she said. "People might start to think you have a grudge against me. That would explain a lot of things, including this entire procedure."

Malfoy finally regained his composure.

"You may twist it any way you want, Granger," he said, on a low menacing tone. "I know you can't resign like that. The process is long, and it must be approved by your superior."

"By superior, you wouldn't mean you, I hope," said Hermione. "But more on that later. And to answer your objection, it has been approved by a superior. I was just tired of waiting for my requests to be processed, so I went over you."

"I'm afraid I have never approved of such a resignation," said Stiller, haughtily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have précised that I went over you as well," said Hermione. "My resignation has been approved by the Minister in person."

There were some exclamations of shock and even some whooping sounds; more applause echoed under the ceiling. Harry saw one member of the commission chuckle. Seamus tapped on Ron's shoulder.

"Your wife rocks," he said.

Ron only winked and gave him a discrete high five.

"Order!" barked Stiller. "Mrs Granger-Weasley, you had no right to overlook the hierarchy that way!"

"Oh, now you care about the hierarchy, Mr. Stiller?" countered Hermione. "I'm amazed, since you have claimed the right to overthrow the authority of the Minister just because you think you're entitled to be Minister before you reach thirty... But I'm digressing. To answer your point, I didn't overlook the hierarchy. My resignation was a part of a full proposal made by my new employer who offered to buy out my remaining years of service, as part of my hiring. Since the proposal was made from an entity outside of the Ministry it has been addressed directly to the Minister, who had all licence to accept it. He didn't need to consult you, Mr. Stiller. And my new boss wasn't certainly going to wait for your approval, Draco. All in all, I don't think he holds you in high regard."

"And who would that employer be?" asked Stiller, icily.

"That would be me," said a voice that plunged the whole room in silence again.

Harry craned his neck to see Albus Dumbledore make his entrance in the courtroom, his face as serene as ever. He even had a slight smile hovering on his lips. He gathered all the looks, of course. He looked at Hermione.

"Ah, Professor Weasley," he said. "I was in the Ministry by a happy coincidence and I heard of the proceedings, down here. I thought I would drop by and help clear a few things up."

"How very kind of you, Headmaster," said Hermione, brightly.

"Professor? What does this mean? Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?" barked Stiller.

Devin Stiller was fuming. Dumbledore turned to him.

"Oh, I guess you haven't been told, then, Devin," he said, with a nod of sympathy. "Mrs. Granger-Weasley is going to start next term at Hogwarts as the new arithmancy teacher as well as my personal assistant. If the lessons don't start before September, the preparation of the next term is well under way and there is plenty of work to be done. Professor McGonagall is already buried in files over her head."

"Her? A Teacher? You've got to be kidding me!" roared Malfoy. "This is a joke! You just want to keep her out of trouble!"

"I must admit, that aside from Mr. Malfoy's belief that Mrs Granger-Weasley attacked him, I am a little concerned about the nomination of someone that young," said Stiller.

"Well, fortunately, I don't take either advice or orders from you, when it comes to the recruiting of my teachers, Devin," said Dumbledore, a little coldly. And his tone went polar as he turned to Draco. "And I wouldn't be so quick in my judgment regarding other's careers, Draco. That may draw a little attention to the real value of your position and the way you got it, especially considering you never graduated Hogwarts."

Malfoy blanched as many eyes turned to him. But his eyes went as slits.

"Still, she has assaulted me," he said. "I want a wand check on her!"

"On what grounds?" asked Hermione, casually. "As I said, I'm not your subordinate, any more, so I don't answer to you. You don't have the authority to order a wand check on a private citizen."

Harry had another grin at that. That was well played, as well. Because Harry was worried that if her wand was checked, it would reveal the spells she had used to place the disruptive wards in Malfoy's office. Hermione turned to their group and winked.

"But if you insist, I can submit my wand for a check," she said. "If he submits his," she added, pointing at Malfoy.

"What? That's preposterous!" barked Malfoy.

"Is it, though?" said Hermione, cold as ice. "You come here, accusing me with no evidence and basically no right to do so, but you don't have to answer for anything, do you? What if you simply put these spells on your office yourself, just so you can accuse me?"

"Oh, that's rich, Mrs Granger-Weasley!" countered Stiller. "Why on earth would he do that?"

"Oh, let's see," said Hermione, barely more polite with the Head of Magical Law enforcement. "I've helped put his father in jail. When he rebelled against the teachers of Hogwarts..."

"That has never been proved!" cut Stiller, starting to worry.

"I DO NOT NEED PROOF, I WAS THERE!" she said, her voice suddenly rising, and her fist hitting the table . "And I personally defeated him in a duel right after he cursed some of my friends. Oh, there are so many reasons Draco Malfoy would want his revenge on me."

"You think you can accuse me?" snapped Malfoy. "Your wand still carries the spells that ruined my office and stunned me. I know it. And so do you or you wouldn't try to hide it!"

Hermione shrugged. She produced her wand and put it on the table before her.

"Go on," she said. "Be my guest."

There was a shocked silence. Even Harry was surprised. Ginny looked floored, beside him. Ron kept on smiling.

One of the officials, under Malfoy's command, went to perform priori incantato on the wand, and it started to regurgitate spells under the form of little clouds of smoke. The official magnified the clouds, studying the spells. Harry had learned how to interpret these clouds. He knew that she couldn't hide what her wand had cast, so he was astonished that she had gone through with it. But as the spells were listed, it soon became clear that none of them matched the spells that had been put on Malfoy's office. No trace of a jinx, curse of any kind, except for a tickling spell that made Hermione blush slightly, but that no one chose to comment. Ron winked at Harry.

"So don't need to know this," said Harry, under his breath.

Ginny had a snort and shook his head in amusement. At some point, Harry recognized a spell aimed at cooking a goose and realised that they were back in march!

"This is a spell for a dinner that I prepared in March," she said aloud. "You want to know what I did for Christmas and New Year's Eve? I think we should stop before Halloween, really, or the audience will get bored."

"But... But...how is it... How?" stammered Malfoy, confused.

"How what, Draco?" countered Hermione. "You accused me of casting these spells and my wand says I didn't cast them. So you can't prove any of your claims. How many of your arguments are made up like that? Should we check your wand to see if any spell is meant to incriminate me?"

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Granger-Weasley," said Stiller, coldly.

"Oh, that would be," said Hermione. "But it seems you're not applying the law to the same degree to all of your employees. I don't know what you were planning to obtain by backing his vendetta against me, Mr. Stiller, but I think that will conclude his pathetic attempt at framing me. Unless you want to keep up the show for the audience..."

Harry knew that Stiller couldn't afford that. He had just been spanked in public by Dumbledore and Hermione. His political sense would prevent him to keep that up. Stiller was seething, and Harry couldn't say that he minded that at all.

"That will be all," he said. "The defendant is cleared of all charges. Case dismissed."

There was a thunderous applause and cheer at that. Hermione, her head held high, took back her wand, gathered her parchment with a swish of it and walked away from the stand. Dumbledore joined her and many kept applauding as they walked past them. Hermione's friend all stood up and followed. Ron and Ginny were next. Finally, Harry got up, and locked eyes with Malfoy before to have a mocking salute and simply walk away.

And this indeed concluded Malfoy's attempt at messing with Hermione Granger-Weasley.

* * *

"I need to know something," said Harry, as they were settling in the Waving Wand Pub. "How did you pull off the wand check and the magicometry stuff? I mean that was awesome, but how did you manage that? That was Marauders' level!"

Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Easy," she said, with feint smugness. "I never used my wand to cast the spells. I wrote runes on the parchment the twins gave me. Runes that allowed me to design the spell. All I needed to do, after that, was to tap the rune with my wand tip, without any incantation. That doesn't register as a spell in itself. As for Mr. Boone, well, the runes were designed to cast the spell from afar. So I never left my desk and I never set foot in his office. But Malfoy's knowledge of Magic isn't as extensive as he'd like to believe."

"Brilliant! This was absolutely brilliant!" said Harry. "Did you see his face? Well, of course you did! But that was a piece of art. I mean it, the Marauders would have been proud of you."

"Hex, Hermione, we are proud of you," said Fred, with a grin. "Very slick move to implicate us without really implicating us. That was subtle… I liked that a lot."

"Very clever," approved George, nodding furiously.

"Thanks, guys," said Hermione, beaming at them. "But without your idea, Harry, I couldn't have done this."

"No problem," said Harry. "I'm glad you're okay, now."

Harry was indeed relieved that Hermione looked a thousand times better, today, than the day she had knocked on his door, in tears. After Ginny, there was no witch Harry cared for more than Hermione.

"I wish I could help you with your own troubles, Harry," said Hermione, wistfully.

"That reminds me that I have to meet the Ministry Inspector at the London Stadium, tomorrow morning," said Harry.

"What for? asked Ron.

"A sort of test. I guess there will be the foreign experts that must judge my case for the federation. If I catch the son of a lich who sent that letter…"

"Maybe I can help with that," said a familiar voice, from behind them.

Harry tensed a little and turned to find himself face to face with Parvati, who was standing there, with her twin Padma. Her smile was friendly enough, but Harry was a little awkward. He was settled comfortably with Ginny and now he was facing his ex, with the girl who had replaced her mere months after their break-up. That had to look bad.

"Er... Hi," he managed to say.

"Could I talk to you, Harry?" asked Parvati.

"Sure," said Harry, starting to get up, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Don't bother, Harry," she said, dragging Ron and Fred to another table.

George, in a remarkable moment of lucidity, hooked his arm with Padma and steered her gently away.

"So, my dear Miss Patil," he said. "How have you been, these days? The last time we had a proper conversation, it was after you blasted me into a mirror of the Room of Requirements, if I'm not mistaken."

"And if I'm not mistaken, your words were close to 'Ugh, glah'," she said.

Their laughter faded as only Ginny and Parvati remained near the table. Ginny was about to go herself, but Parvati held her up.

"No, Ginny," she said. "There isn't anything I want to say that you can't hear. Please, stay."

Ginny looked surprised but sat back. Harry was a little relieved that he wasn't alone facing this. He was no good when it came to meet his exes again.

"Okay," said the Indian witch. "I think it's time to clear the air about a few things."

"Yeah," said Harry, still uncomfortable.

"Oh, for Morgana's sake, Harry!" scoffed Parvati. "Stop acting like I'm about to go for your throat! May I remind you that I was the one to leave you? And on Christmas Eve, too! I told you before I wasn't mad at you."

"That's not something I'm used to, an ex that isn't mad at me," said Harry. "That would be a first in my life."

"I thought you got along with Cho," said Parvati.

"That took some time," said Harry, with a sheepish smile.

"Alright," chuckled Parvati. "Now, about you two..."

She pointed at Ginny and Harry.

"I'm glad," she said. "And I must confess I saw it coming."

"What?" exclaimed Ginny, but Harry suddenly got something.

"So Ginny was the one you meant when you said that the girl for me was closer than I thought," he said.

"Well, I had seen a few signs," said Parvati. "Nothing that would have made me doubt either of you," she hastily added. "But I knew that you two would work together. So I'm glad I was right. And for the record, I didn't dump you to leave the spot open for Ginny. I dumped you because I knew we couldn't work. But I had a feeling you two might."

"Divination?" offered Harry, smirking.

"Possibly," smiled Parvati. "Whatever you want to call it, the point is I'm not mad at you for getting together after Harry and I broke up. Seamus told me that it was something like two or three months later, so I don't want you to feel bad about it. But, Harry, you remember when I said I would be your friend if you wanted me to?"

Harry nodded at that.

"Well, as soon as I heard about this scandalous accusation against you," Parvati went on, "I called in a few favours. I came across a few things. You're interested?"

"You bet he's interested," said Ginny, animatedly, with a wide grin.

"Okay," said Parvati. "Now, I got the chance to peak not into the file, but in the comments of the Department of Games and Sports. Their case is dramatically weak. And to be fair to them, the only reason they're keeping it up is because they are under orders by Stiller's office."

"Make that Malfoy's office," said Harry.

"I figured as much," said Parvati. "It all hinges on a letter that was accusing you. An anonymous letter. Without it, it just wouldn't stand at all."

"Yeah, but, as you say, it's anonymous," said Ginny. "As a journalist, I can tell you there is nothing as difficult to deny as an anonymous letter, because there is always a doubt."

"Maybe," said Parvati, "but a letter is never completely anonymous."

"Huh?" said Harry.

"You remember a certain Medea Moonbird?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, but Ginny looked thoughtful.

"Wasn't she in Wood's year?" she asked.

"Exactly," said Parvati. "She tutored me a little, and we got friends, as much as the age difference allowed it. So we kept in touch after school and it so happens, that she works in the Post Office, now."

"Oho," said Ginny. "Now you're talking."

"An owl can stay anonymous, if it isn't monitored. For example, if you use your personal owl directly to an address, you can be sure it won't be traced. But if you use an owl from the Post Office, it is traced at all times, so they don't get lost or intercepted. And what do you do when you want to be anonymous?"

"You don't use your personal owl," said Harry. "So you think there could be a trail?"

"Maybe," said Parvati. "The Ministry monitors its mail, so, I guess I can get you a name."

"Wow," said Ginny. "Hold on, that means that all my letters to Harry as his secret admirer back in school weren't anonymous at all, then?"

She winked at Harry, who rolled his eyes. Parvati only smiled.

"Well, I would refrain from saying too much by owl post," said Parvati. "It's not as secret as you think."

"So your friend will help us?" said Harry.

"With luck, I'll have a name for you very soon."

Ginny squealed in delight, jumped from her chair at Parvati's neck, hugging her fiercely.

"You rock, girl!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, Parvati," said Harry. "It means a lot."

"That I can imagine," said Parvati. "But there will be a price."

"I knew it," groaned Ginny. "There's always a catch."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Go on?" she said.

"I want a seat at your wedding," she said.

That left the both of them speechless and Parvati laughing.

"It's... it's a little early to... I mean," began Harry.

He was caught completely off-guard. And how could he manage to say that wasn't in the plan yet, without vexing Ginny? But he was rescued by his girlfriend, who had regained her composure quicker than him. He was still shocked by the idea of marrying Ginny, one day. Shocked and elated.

"Well, I'm not quite ready to give up being a Weasley to settle down to a Potter, yet," she said, with a wink to Parvati. "You will have to wait a little."

"I'm a patient woman," said Parvati. "But I'm warning you that if I'm not invited to your wedding because I'm your ex, there will be hell to pay."

Harry smiled at her tone.

"You got it," he said. "And the drinks are on me, today. You're joining us, right?"

"I think I can toast Hermione's victory over the bleached adder," said Parvati. "Besides, Padma seems in no hurry to leave."

Harry followed her gaze and saw that Padma and George were chatting and flirting, by the looks of it. That was an interesting notion.

At this moment, as they joined the others at their table to celebrate, Harry had completely forgotten the stress of the test he was supposed to pass the next day.

* * *

_Daily Prophet Editorial (May 2nd)_

* * *

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THE MINISTRY?_

_By Vanessa Shimpling_

_That's a question many people ask themselves, these days, when looking on the news pages. The proceedings in the Ministry blocked at every turn, by a procedure of no-confidence against our Minister Cheldon Ambrosius, the daily work piling up, Aurors mobilised to secure the debates, and now we have reached rock bottom. Someone over there, decided to sanction the holding of a disciplinary hearing against Hermione Granger-Weasley, recognized genius and hero of the Second War, who had supposedly jinxed her office chief, Draco Malfoy, Devin Stiller's first assistant. Despite a sore lack of evidence, the hearing was called, and handled by Mr. Stiller in person. First echoes of the Ministry corridors evoke a complete dismantling of the evidence and soon, a very clear opinion was heard, over there: whether Mrs. Granger-Weasley is guilty or not is of no consequence, given the nature of the offence, which can be summed up as a practical joke. The serious issue here is that such a procedure would be approved without any further investigation. Mrs. Granger-Weasley was tried within two days after the facts and without solid evidence against her._

_As appalling as it seems, it is the way the Department of Magical Law Enforcement works, these days. Consider this: only two procedures are still running, while most of the others are held up because of the talks. The disciplinary hearing of Mrs Granger-Weasley has been given priority over a case of Unforgivable charm, which is on hold indefinitely. The only other procedure currently in effect is led by the Department of Magical Games and Sports concerning the accusation on Harry Potter. It is said that Mr. Stiller insisted on the case being treated in priority, because of the moral symbol Mr. Potter stands for. The way it looks from where I stand? Stiller has it in for Dumbledore's friends and allies, since they took a stand in favour of the Minister in Stiller's bid for his job. Conflict of interest, there, Devin?_

_Full details on page 9_

* * *

_Here it is... for now! Thanks for reading_


	20. The Starless Night

Chapter 18: The starless night

* * *

_Witch Weekly short news_

* * *

_HARRY POTTER'S MOMENT OF TRUTH_

_Word is that Harry Potter is facing several trials, regarding the very serious accusations that weigh upon him, since the Department of Magical Games and Sports has ordered an inquiry. It is the belief of some people that since Harry Potter carries so much meaning for our world, his character should be investigated thoroughly. After all, dark magic can be hidden very deep, even in a seemingly heroic character._

* * *

The next morning, when he arrived at the London Stadium, it was to find someone standing at the doors of the changing room. The Ministry employee told him to get in robes quickly and to join the inspector at the entry of the pitch.

Harry did as he was told, uneasy with the thought of getting out of the changing without his broomstick, still under inspection. And when he saw who the inspector was, his heart froze in his chest.

"You!"

He wasn't hoping to find Seamus or Dean. They were too much of his friends to judge this case without bias, but to find HER here… Pansy Parkinson was standing at the entry of the pitch.

Harry had known that she was working in the Department of Magical games, of course, but not that she would be in charge of this inquiry. After Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy had been the worst Slytherin student he had to endure in school. And now, she had to judge his case. She must be glad, thought Harry bitterly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, trying the best he could to stay polite.

He then noticed that Pansy had a very embarrassed look on her face.

"Well, I've been charged to lead the inquiry on your case," she said, confirming Harry's fears.

Harry's eyes must have shown the way he felt about it, because she half smiled. But it was not out of contempt or triumph, as he had thought it would be.

"Did you ask for that job?" asked Harry.

"No," said Pansy. "Draco asked the Head of my Department that anyone except Dean and Seamus should handle the inquiry. He was really glad that I've been designated."

"And you're not," said Harry, judging the tone of her voice.

Pansy shook her head.

"You know, I'm not really the girl you knew in Hogwarts anymore," she said. "I realized that I've been a real pest in school. Especially for you and your friends. But you know, I had that crush on Draco…"

"I always suspected that," said Harry, grinning. "What happened?"

"You know very well what happened. We were just starting to date for real when Draco had set up this plot to rebel against the Teachers. It was going too far for me. I mean, being mean on Gryffindor students was one thing, but to join … Voldemort… (she hesitated slightly on the name) I couldn't have done that. So, of course, when you and your friends stopped him, I had already broken up with him."

"So now, you're friendly with me?"

"I don't intend to be friendly, Harry," she said. "I intend to do my job, honestly, and without any bias in my judgment. But I'm not on Draco's side anymore. I just wanted you to know that. If you're innocent, you have nothing to fear from me."

Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Pansy. I really like honesty. So I guess I have nothing to fear."

"The wizards are still working on your broom. And so far, they hadn't found anything. But I'm here to test your flying ability on another broomstick. These three representatives will be your judges. They represent China, Russia and Egypt. They have prepared for you a test."

They had reached the middle of the pitch and were facing three officials in referee attire.

"What kind of test?" asked Harry.

"A trial course," said the Chinese Judge. "You will be scanned for any spell before to mount your broom and we will be watching you during your flight. If you go through this course, without any other magic than your broom, that will prove you don't use magic at all. Do you accept this test, Mr. Potter?"

"Of course," said Harry. "That's why I'm here for."

The Russian judge did the investigating spell to detect any trace of Magic that would help him to fly. He said he was satisfied before to hand out Harry a Firebolt. It wasn't his Firebolt, but Harry had to fly in the same conditions than in games.

Harry followed the judges on the pitch, were a huge amount of hoops, tunnels and slopes. It was even more complex than the Labyrinth he was using to train with his team. He jumped when he saw a fireball shoot through the air; coming from one side of the pitch and, a second later, another came from the other side.

"We evaluated that if you can go through this Maze without any fault in less than four minutes, you will have equalled your usual performances," said the Egyptian judge. "Are you ready?"

Harry placed himself at the beginning of the Maze, mounted his broom and nodded.

"Take off," said the Chinese.

Harry kicked on the ground and his broom began to rise.

"The time goes from... now!"

Harry leaned on his broom and shot in the air, heading for the first hoop. He passed right through it, and made a short spin to catch the second. He was focusing harder than ever on his broom and the orders he was giving it. From this run could very well depend the future of his Quidditch career and the place of England in the World Cup.

Just another training session, thought Harry, dodging a fireball coming from one side, then from the other.

He could hear Kate's voice in his mind.

"Come on Harry, you won't fail that, it's piece of cake!"

* * *

Harry had forgotten all he had done, once he shot through the last hoop, making a bell ring loudly. He landed softly, breathing heavily. He jumped off his broom, and fell on his knees, searching for his breath.

The three judges came to him. Harry raised his gaze to them. They were looking impressed.

"How much?" he asked, still panting.

"Two minutes and twenty three seconds," said the Egyptian judge. "I must admit that you amazed me, Mr. Potter."

"Really?"

"Yes," said the Chinese judge. "I'll have to apologize to Chang Cho. Her defeat against you had nothing to do with dishonour."

"So," said Pansy, on a very professional tone, when she joined them, with a notepad. "Did Mr. Potter show any sign of Magic during this Course?"

Harry looked at her, but her face was completely closed, and she did not meet his eyes.

"Absolutely not," said the Russian judge. "He only used his brrroom."

"I agree," said the Chinese man.

"I concur with my colleagues," said the Egyptian one.

Pansy nodded in agreement. She wrote three lines down on her report. Then she closed her notepad.

"Well, thank you, Wizards, that will be all, then," she said. "Mr Potter, I must officially thank you for your cooperation the results of this inquiry will be released in six days."

Then she smiled.

"Well, I think you hadn't anything to be afraid of. I never saw somebody fly like that," she said admiringly.

"Just wait until you see the next Seeker of London Team. She will be even better than me. And the fact that I don't fly like anyone else was my problem, at the beginning," he added with a smile.

"You want to know something, Harry?" said Pansy. "If it hadn't been for Devin Stiller we wouldn't even had bothered to take this letter seriously. Most people know you've always been gifted for Flight. Even Draco had to admit it. He never did, however."

"Yeah, I don't think he would have liked to hear you say that, six years ago," said Harry. "Thank you Pansy."

"I'm just doing my job, Harry. But can you tell Hermione I liked her style, at this hearing? It was really interesting to see. I was glad that someone stood up to Draco for a change."

"I'll tell her that," said Harry with a smile.

So much for the great plan of Draco Malfoy to use this letter to ruin Harry's career. The very person he thought to be on his side was his ex-girlfriend, and she wasn't supporting him anymore. How could have Malfoy done such a miscalculation?

Well, since he had clearly underestimated Hermione, it wasn't the first mistake he had made in his life.

Harry was going out of the changing rooms when he saw Alexander walk toward him. The older wizard waved at him and smiled.

"So, how did it go?"

"I think it went quite well," said Harry. "But you can trust Devin. He won't stop at this. He will find something to maintain the accusation. He will say that I put the three judges and Pansy Parkinson under the Imperius Curse, or something. How did you find me here?"

"I asked Ron," said Alexander. "I must talk to you about Lochley."

"So it's his wand?" said Harry, forgetting immediately Quidditch, brooms and Cups.

"Yes," said Alexander. "I found out who he his. He's been an Unspeakable. He's been sacked just before Voldemort killed your parents."

"And after that?"

"He disappeared. But I didn't find much about him at the Ministry. Just his file. But no picture, no history. I've set up a rendezvous' with the former head of the Department of Mysteries, Julius Bishop. He lives in Hogsmeade. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course," said Harry. "Julius Bishop... is he related to Joshua Bishop? The Defence Teacher that died during the Slytherin rebellion? "

"He's his cousin," said Alexander.

* * *

Julius Bishop was on the exact opposite of what Harry could have thought him to be. As the former chief of the Unspeakable, Harry was expecting a very old wizard, looking very secret, dry and silent. Somehow, he was half expecting to see an older version of Corwin Tallmount, with an even more mysterious face.

Julius Bishop was old, that was pretty all that corresponded to that image. He was a jolly fellow, with a round face and a large corpulence, and he seemed to lose the battle against weight. The former Head of the Department of Mysteries greeted them cheerfully in his house. He was glad to meet Alexander again, as he had seen him once, just after the Mongolian Crisis. And he was honoured to meet Harry. He even apologized for the trouble his Department could have brought him. Harry found difficult to fight the sympathy he was feeling for the old wizard.

Once they were settled before a brandy, which Harry didn't like very much but had accepted politely, Alexander explained the reason of their visit. He explained that the recent events that had taken place in London had been caused by the seal of Chaos. He talked to him about the Mask, as well. Bishop didn't seem surprised at all.

"I guess I should have seen it coming. I've told the Minister that he was taking a great risk by keeping this inside the Department," he said. "And to preserve such a secret, I had to cast memory charms on some of my employees, so that very few people knew it was inside the Building. But I was sure it would go through the surface, one day. I told Corwin so when I passed him the relay."

He looked at Harry.

"And that explains your presence, then," he told him. "You must have found your father's file."

"Exactly, Sir," said Harry.

"Your father and I did not agree on the Seal. He was for its destruction, and I was for its isolation. But I respected his judgment, even if the Minister didn't. I've come to think that he was right, in the end. It was such a loss when he died. He was a really brilliant man. Word is, his wife was even brighter, but I wasn't lucky enough to work with her."

Harry smiled.

"But I'm not telling you anything new, here," said Bishop. "If you have James' file, then you pretty much know everything."

"We didn't come for this file, Sir," said Harry. "We came to talk about a wizard who was working in your department."

"Lochley," said Bishop.

"Exactly," said Alexander.

"A strange and frightening fellow. He didn't seem evil, but he simply knew too much. He was fascinated by all that concerned the Builders, and the Chaos. But he wasn't bright enough to investigate on his own on Legends. Except for the Builders, he seemed to have a great feeling on these cases, and he had made stupefying discoveries. James told me often that Lochley was asking him about what he had found, in spite of the rules of the Department. James was supposed to deal only with me and the Minister. He was dealing with delicate matters, knowledge that needed preparation before to be released."

"Preparation?"

"Do you think we found the trace of the Builders in the last decades?" said Bishop. "Would suddenly the wizard get geniuses and discover all these secrets within years? We started to investigate on the Builders centuries ago. But we started to release information on the Builders and Chaos, slowly, to prepare the people to the knowledge that the Seal did indeed exist. Once James had found it, we had to quicken the pace. But we had to stop everything because of Voldemort. We started again to let go pieces of information after he fell before you, twenty three years ago. And when he came back, it led to the Chaos Rift in Mongolia, as the world was too focused on Voldemort to prevent anyone else to go after the power of Chaos."

"So Lochley was working with you?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah. He was really intelligent. Not as bright as James, of course, but then again, you can't have a James Potter in every generation. After James had found the Seal in Siberia, it became clear that Lochley had somehow a conscience that the Seal was near. He's been surprised often in the Department, sneaking to find the Seal. It was the time when Voldemort was gathering a new draft of followers, so I jumped on the occasion. I sacked him for Dark Practices, to get rid of him. He disappeared after that."

"But what could he know?" asked Alexander.

"I think that he had some knowledge of his own, but I still can't tell how he got it. Maybe a family heritance. He really had knowledge on the Seal and the Chaos that were fascinating. I know now he was an Entropist. And I know he didn't want destroy the Seal but to use it. He was feeling the power the Seal could bring him."

Everyone stood silent for a moment.

"I may have made a mistake," said Alexander, after some time.

Harry looked up to him.

"How so?" he asked.

"The trap in Hogwarts was maybe intended to you, after all," said Alexander. "I've come to believe that it was meant to target a few people and try to lure them into that cursed doorway. You may haven't be led ther by accident, after all."

"What?"

Harry's eyes had widened.

"It sounds logical," said Alexander. "If this Lochley knows your father's work, it is a menace for him and his will to get the powers of the Seal."

Harry gave this thought a long moment of silence. Then he nodded.

"So another wizard after me? Well, I'm glad I'm not alone on this one," he added with a smile to Alexander.

Alexander gave this smile back, impressed by Harry's nerve.

"And we are now sure that this Lochley knows more on the Seal than your father had thought he would. He must have found something about it that covers a lot of aspects of this power."

"So we face someone who knows the powers of the Seal by himself and who is an Entropist," said Harry grimly. "That's a reassuring thought. At least he's not a reincarnation of Voldemort."

"But it can't be Lochley you're after," said Bishop, suddenly.

Alexander turned to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Lochley is dead," said the old wizard. "You should know that more than anyone else. You didn't recognize him?"

"I haven't seen any picture of him," said Alexander, puzzled. "Why should I know him?"

"I said he disappeared after being sacked from the Department of mysteries. But shortly after that he reappeared under another name, at Voldemort's side, just after he had returned," explained the old wizard.

"You're not telling me that he was…" Alexander began, his voice suddenly really weak.

"Yes, he was Lazlo Morgenstein. He was the one who tried to open the Chaos Rift in Mongolia."

"So what?" Harry asked. "Maybe he found a way to survive the Rift."

"No, he's dead," said Alexander, on a very definitive tone.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Harry, surprised.

Alexander's face went really grim.

"Because I killed him myself," he said, on a dark tone.

Harry looked at him, thunderstruck.

"I can't really forget a man I've killed," said Alexander.

"You're sure? I mean, that he's dead…"

"I blew him up," said Alexander in nodding.

"He could have pretended to die. And disapparating just under your nose. Or he could have changed into something else," added Harry, thinking of the way Peter Pettigrew had faked his own death once.

"I found enough bits of him to know that he's dead," said Alexander. "It was parts of a body you can't really leave behind willingly."

"Ugh!" Harry said, wincing. "So how come this Mask know so much about my dad and his research? Who is he?"

"I don't know yet. Someone of his family, maybe," said Alexander. "Or we are completely lured into the wrong trail."

"But it will be difficult to find anything on his family. After he had disappeared, I tried to find him, but I didn't find any trace of him or of his kin. He had covered his trail very carefully," said Bishop.

"So we're in for a long research in genealogy?" said Harry.

"Yeah, I think so," said Alexander.

"Sorry if I couldn't help you more," said Bishop.

"You were a great help on the contrary," objected Alexander. "Now that I know I'm facing a descendant of Morgenstein, I know what I can expect."

They took their leave from Mr. Bishop later in the evening, and they walked out in the streets of Hogsmeade. The night air wasn't cold, as it was very close to June.

Harry and Alexander walked toward the main streets. Harry was heading for Ginny's house. Alexander told him about what he had learned on the comments his father had made on the Seal History. The fact that the artefact had caused the destruction of the Builder wasn't good news but nothing could surprise Harry anymore.

Who could use the wand of a dead wizard? This was a mystery. Harry knew that you could borrow someone's wand, or be given one. Ron had used his brother's old wand for his first two years at Hogwarts. But when a wizard died, if you hadn't won his wand in a fight, it would never answer to anyone else, unless it was meant to be passed on.

Harry and Alexander were discussing the subject, still puzzled by what they had learned on Morgenstein and Lochley being the same person.

"If you're sure he's dead, we must find his relatives to know how someone could have accessed what he could know about the Seal," said Harry.

"I'll check in the Ministry to see if we can find an address to search," said Alexander. "If we get lucky, we …"

His voice died suddenly. Harry looked at him and saw that he was watching the sky with wide eyes.

"What the …" he said.

Harry turned to the skies and gasped.

There was nothing. No cloud, no moon, no stars. Nothing. A huge black curtain had been pulled on the sky. This was oppressing.

"What's happening?" asked Harry.

"It's High Magic," said Alexander. "It's occulting the stars!"

Then he turned to Harry and they said at the same time.

"The Seal!"

They disapparated in a second.

* * *

They appeared back in the Atrium of the Ministry. The wizards were starting to leave work, and they were surprised to see two people apparate without any appointment.

Alexander checked around him. No sign of trouble at all. Harry pointed to the ground.

"The Ninth Level," he said.

Alexander nodded and disappeared again. Harry spotted Mr. Weasley, who was walking out the elevator, discussing with Corwin Tallmount.

"Harry? What are out doing here?" asked Arthur.

"Something's happening to stars. They are all gone!" said.

"What? It's nonsense!" said Tallmount.

"A huge spell is occulting them," explained Harry as he joined them, across a stupefied crowd. "I'm sure that the Mask will try to break in here, tonight!"

"Where?"

"The Department of Mysteries," said Harry. "Alexander's already down there. Come on!"

He apparated in the Circle Room with all these doors hiding secrets. It was to find Alexander facing the Mask. Many wizards where running in alert, but it was as if something was stopping them to interfere in the fight.

Alexander and the Mask fighting with the only force of their will, and no wand. The whole room was trembling. Harry could feel the raw power coming from both wizards.

The Mask suddenly spoke up.

"Give it up," said the iron voice. "You cannot stop my destiny."

"Well, your destiny can go to hell," said Alexander, between his teeth.

Suddenly, a tear in the air opened and a second masked figure appeared! Harry had his wand ready.

"_Stupefy_!" he shouted, aiming at the new opponent.

The mask raised his wand and deflected the spell. Mr. Weasley appeared, only to avoid quickly a flash of light coming from the second Mask's wand. Harry then engaged the masked intruder.

Alexander couldn't break the struggle to pull out his wand. The two of them were locked down. But the first Mask seemed to be disturbed by the second's arrival.

"I told you not to come back here!" hissed the inhuman voice.

"You're hesitating too much," replied the other, hatefully. "I'll get the Seal! And then, I'll use it to destroy you!"

"You think I will let you do this!" retorted the first one, still locked in a struggle with Alexander. "You will obey my orders!"

"Time of obedience is over," simply said the second. "But first, I will deal with the Boy-who Lived," he said, turning back to Harry and sending a violent attack at him.

Harry ducked the attack and started to block the next. Harry had never seen himself as a stylish duellist, but he knew how to oppose sheer force to that kind of power. He twisted his wrist at the next block and the spell was trapped around his wand, instead of deflected. He darted his wand at his adversary and sent back the curse.

The masked wizard was hit in the shoulder and let out a groan of pain. Harry pushed his advantage and linked his attack with a stunning spell that was barely blocked. The Mask retaliated by a furious assault that targeted everyone in the room. Harry blocked on jet of fire that was aimed at Alexander while Tallmount blocked one that was cast at Arthur Weasley. Arthur tried to stun the Mask that was fighting Alexander, but a chaotic shield blocked it.

The second Mask suddenly made a wave that Harry recognized. He stopped to think clearly and acted on instinct. He apparated.

"_Avada Kedavra_…" shouted the Mask at Harry, but the spell flew right at the spot where Harry had stood a second before. It went to shatter a wall, while Harry suddenly appeared behind the Mask.

"_Everte Statum_!" he shouted, his wand held with both hands and the Mask went flying through the room and hit the wall with a loud crack.

Harry went on with his wave of his wand.

"_Stupefy_!" he shouted.

The red flash of light caught the silhouette before it touched the ground and when it did, the Mask stayed motionless on the floor. Harry summoned his wand and turned again to the confrontation between Alexander and the remaining intruder.

The other Mask summoned a chaotic shield. Harry was trying to stun him, but nothing could go through the wall of energy. He suddenly broke his duel with Alexander.

"Nobody is supposed to die, tonight," said the Mask with the same iron voice. "But next time, don't get in my way again. You can't deprive the Mask of Chaos of its destiny."

Another tear opened in the air and the Mask disappeared in it. The room went silent again.

Alexander lowered his hands, as Harry lowered his wand. The Ministry's employees were already gathering around them, and Aurors were popping out the air by dozens. Soon, the place was incredibly crowded.

Alexander avoided most of the questions and, followed closely by Harry, he walked at the masked figure. The wizard was lying on the floor, still stunned. Alexander knelt in front of him, and Harry helped him to take away the silvery mask.

Alexander gasped when the face of the enemy appeared. It was an aged wizard. Harry would say he was the age of Lucius Malfoy. Harry didn't know him.

"It cannot be!" whispered Alexander.

"Who is it?"

"It's Morgenstein! But he's dead! I swear he's dead!"

Harry was looking carefully at the stunned wizard. He was giving a strange impression. His face seemed to tremble, but a stunned person was supposed to stand still. The trembling in the face grew even stronger.

"Alexander? What's this?" asked Harry, suddenly worried.

"I don't know."

Morgenstein's body suddenly stiffened, and a huge spasm seemed to go through it. It rose suddenly and Morgenstein opened his eyes. And he emitted a terrible cry, like something inhuman. And the figure of the Mask suddenly collapsed on the floor, in ashes. There had been no flame or no flash of light.

It was nothing that Harry had seen before.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

* * *

_Daily Prophet Headline (May 4th)_

* * *

_AN UNEXPLAINED ATTACK IN THE MINISTRY_

_The Entropist and the Boy-Who-Lived to the rescue_

_Yesterday, as night was falling, a huge spell was invoked over the whole country, by means unknown, occulting the stars. At the same time, which seems to point to a relation, two intruders tried to make their way into the Department of Mysteries in London. The intruders were stopped in their attempt by the joined forces of Harry Potter and Alexander Lockenburn. _

_When questioned, Mr Corwin Tallmount, Head of the Department of Mysteries, has said that the reason for the intrusion were highly secret and that the Ministry is grateful to the intervention of Mr. Potter and Mr. Lockenburn. At the same time, Devin Stiller has protested against yet another bit of interference in the Ministry business._

_More news about this, as soon as they are available._

* * *

_Aha... the plot thickens... Hope you liked this one._


	21. Mayhem in the Ministry again

Chapter 19: Mayhem in the Ministry... Again!

* * *

"This wizard was a Replica," said Mad-Eye Moody, still kneeling in front of the ashes.

He had been called by the Aurors, as one of the best experts of the Dark Arts the Order of the Phoenix could provide. The Mask had been gone for hours now and everybody was on alert. The Minister in person was back in the Building.

"A what?" asked Harry, bemused.

"It's a spell used to reproduce all that was a wizard," explained Mr. Weasley. "It's used to learn some knowledge from a dead person. But it can't last very long. And it definitely can't act like that… Or have this kind of powers…"

"I can't imagine the kind of Wizard that can summon such a creature," said Tonks, impressed and unusually serious. "I don't' think even Voldemort could have done that."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"That's not a question of power, but a question of Magic," said Alexander. "This replica was created with the magic of the Builders. Anyone with such a spell could summon it. Except that you need to be linked by the blood with the person you want to summon."

"How can you know that?" asked Moody suspiciously.

"I studied some Magic of the Builders said Alexander. "A spell like this has been discovered twenty years ago."

"He's right," said Tallmount. "It's James Potter that proved that it came from the Builders."

"Right," said Moody. "So we can't learn anything more from him, can we?"

"Once it dissolves, it's for good," said Alexander. "And I don't think the Mask will have the time to do another before long."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"It takes three years to create a Replica," said Alexander.

"Wow, that's some patience," said Harry.

"The Seal has gained power again," said Ambrosius, joining them. "So I guess that Mask's plan succeeded."

"No, Sir," said Alexander. "I think he wanted to get the Seal for himself, so we stopped him before that."

"Just what I needed," said Ambrosius, grimly. "Devin will love that."

"He wouldn't dare to use this against you, Sir," said Tallmount. "That would oblige him to reveal the public the whole truth about the Seal of Chaos. He can't afford to break the rules of secrecy if he wants to stay out of trouble. As long as he fights you without rebelling against your authority, he will be listened to."

"I'm sure Devin will find a way to exploit this incident," said Alexander. "He's very gifted for that."

"That's just perfect," said Arthur, sarcastically. "We don't need more trouble by now."

"I'm afraid we're only at the beginning of trouble, Arthur," said Mad-Eye.

"Why ain't I surprised to hear that from you, Alastor?" said Tonks, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Unfortunately, Mad-Eye Moody was right.

Devin Stiller protested against Harry and Alexander's intervention. The fact they had been there to help stop an intrusion didn't matter to him. The way he presented it, it was simply outrageous that outsiders to the Ministry would be allowed to walk into the Department of Mysteries, just like that. It was a sign of how the Minister had been lax in terms of security. It was again quite convenient, since neither of them could comment on the true reason why they had been involved in the first place. That lack of transparency gave Stiller a growing weight in the public debates.

On Ambrosius' side, it was a huge panic. But Dumbledore brought some hope by once again professing his support of the Minister. And he had dragged with him all the members of the Wizengamot. That had made a lot to make the debate very tied now. But Devin had protested again, claiming Dumbledore had no say in the way the Ministry was ruled, to which Dumbledore had retorted that the Ministry was above all a public organization, and that private citizens certainly had their say in that, especially when they were members of the Wizengamot.

At the end of the next day of talks, though, both sides were in a dead end. And the day after that promised to be as fruitless. And still the Ministry was almost paralyzed by the whole procedure. Never before, the Minister's position had been threatened like this.

Despite being busy with the whole replica business, Alexander decided that it was time to act.

Later this evening, Alexander used a portkey, given by Albus Dumbledore to arrive at the Gates of a great Castle, with opened grids. On the centre of the grids, Alexander could see the huge S of the family. He walked his way up the path that was leading to Devin Stiller's home. Alexander took a look at the Castle. It was really fitting his idea of how Devin was living. He was a third son in a rich and respected family.

As he climbed the short flight of stairs that led to the front door and knocked on the huge wooden, he wondered if he was right to come here. Was it even worth the try? With a sigh, he dismissed his hesitations. He had been raised with certain ethics and he had to at least try to reason with the man. Besides, Phyllis had insisted. To see Phyllis advocate for diplomacy was rare enough for him not to take it lightly. Still he had doubts.

Devin had always seen his interests quite clearly. But Alexander doubted that he was as lucid on the rest.

A house-elf opened the door and bowed deeply before him.

"The Masters have a visitor," he said with a high pinched voice. "Fetchy will warn the masters!"

"It won't be necessary, Fetchy," said a deep voice from the stairs. "Thank you. You may go now. Genevieve will need you in the Kitchen."

"Yes, Master," said the elf, and it disappeared with a little pop.

Alexander faced the man who was walking down the stairs. He was clearly older than Devin, but he didn't seem old enough to be his father. His friendly smile was also surprising, but Alexander remembered that Devin wasn't really the perfect example of the Stiller family. A younger woman was walking down the stairs after the man, with a nice smile as well.

"I guess you're Alexander Lockenburn, aren't you?" said the man.

Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"I've worked with your father once, on one of his cases. You do look like him a little," explained the man, offering his hand. "I'm Derek Stiller."

Alexander shook his hand, remembering who that was. Derek was the oldest brother of Devin. And he was a former Auror who had stepped into politics, and he was a respected voice in the magic Circles.

"This is my little sister Antonia," said Derek, nodding toward the younger woman.

"This is an honour to meet you," said Antonia, shaking hands with him.

Alexander wasn't expecting such a warm welcome.

"What business brings you to our House?" asked Derek.

"Well I would call this a Castle, but if you want to call this a House…" said Alexander with a smile.

"It's not as great as it seems, you know," said Antonia, chuckling. "I once got lost in here, when I was three. It took Fetchy to find me in one of the corridors."

Alexander looked around him, nodding appreciatively at what he was seeing. The House was decorated with real good taste. Derek led them to the living room.

"Is your brother here?" Alexander asked casually.

"Not yet," said Derek. "He's due to come back any time now, though. May I ask you why you want to see him?"

"I have some things to discuss with him. Some business we are both involved in."

"This move he makes against the Minister?" asked Derek, pointedly.

Alexander nodded, cautiously, unaware of his stance about that.

"You're friends with Devin?" asked Derek, and Alexander didn't miss in his tone the fact that he wouldn't like that at all.

"I wouldn't say that," answered Alexander. "To be quite honest, we've detested each other for a while. I think that hatred would be a good word."

"I see," said Derek, with a half-smile. "I was afraid that you would have joined his side. You're quite famous and your opinion would have some weight."

"You don't seem to want Devin to take over, do you?"

"I was among the wizards that voted to designate Ambrosius as Minister," said Derek. "I still stand b by my decision."

"Why don't you convince Devin to stop?" asked Alexander.

"Have you ever tried to talk with Devin?" said Antonia, raising her eyebrows, comically.

Alexander smiled and nodded.

"But still you're here to try? You're more persistent than me," chuckled Antonia, though it sounded a little bitter.

"Well, I've got less practice, apparently," said Alexander. "What does your family think about it?"

"My father's furious," said Derek. "He hasn't spoken to Devin for a month. My mother is sad that Devin should disregard so much of the family's belief. Devin has gained some cousins to his cause. The Mackes, the Bridgers, and some families that are related to us. But that's all. The very fact that Devin has associated with Malfoy's son, had made our father angrier that I've ever seen him."

"You should tell it to one of my friends," said Alexander, with a twisted grin.

"Who?" asked Derek.

"Harry Potter," said Alexander. "He has some issues with Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah, I guess he has," said Antonia. "I was in Hogwarts to see it."

"What in blazes are you doing here, Lockenburn?" said Devin, at the entrance of the living room.

Alexander turned to him.

"Good evening, Devin," he said.

"Why did you let him in, Derek?" asked Devin angrily.

"He knocked," said Derek, with a shrug and a look that reminded Devin that he didn't like to be addressed on this tone.

"I don't think you're welcome here, Lockenburn," said Devin, between his teeth.

"That would be my decision," interrupted a voice from the lobby. "Devin, you could be more respectful of our guests."

A witch appeared in the living room. Devin moved quickly out of the way and bowed before her. She was a dark haired witch, dressed in elegant robes, and it was clear she was his mother. She walked to Alexander who bowed in front of her, with this strange bow he had inherited from his mother.

"Good evening, Mrs. Stiller, I'm…"

"I know very well who you are, Mr. Lockenburn. My husband has been following your career. He speaks very highly of you."

"Thank you," said Alexander, noticing that Devin didn't seem too pleased to hear that.

"I'm Meredith, Devin's mother. Will you stay for the dinner, Mr. Lockenburn?" asked the witch.

Alexander smiled lightly.

"I'm afraid I can't stay, Madam," he said. "I just need to talk with your son in private for a short moment."

"There's nothing you could say here, that they cannot hear, Lockenburn," said Devin between his teeth. "Now get on with it and be gone."

"Devin!" protested both his mother and sister.

"It's alright, Mrs. Stiller. I'm used to Devin's lack of manners," said Alexander, with a dark look to him. "I'll be short then. I'll tell you only once to give up this foolish plan you have to take Ambrosius' place. We are facing a crisis, right now, and we can't afford such instability in the Ministry. You need to see reason."

"This Seal business again?" said Devin, shrugging. "Only an excuse from you and your friends to excuse Ambrosius' incompetence."

"Do not insult my intelligence, Devin!" barked Alexander.

He could see the trace of shock on both Antonia and Mrs. Stiller's face. Derek hid a smile. Devin only glared daggers at him.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" he went on. "You know perfectly well that Ambrosius is fit for his job. You only serve your ambition, here. You and your little friends are endangering all our country just because you believe to deserve power. Again, stop that right now."

"Or else?" said Devin.

"There won't be any threat, Devin. I won't insult your family by raising my voice in their home. But until now, I've only watched your moves, to make sure you weren't going too far. Now, if you decide to act against the Minister, you'll find me in your way. Honestly, you don't want me as your enemy."

"That was scary, Lockenburn," mocked Devin. "Now, you may go."

"You don't decide who is welcome here, Devin!" said his mother dryly.

"It's alright, Madam," said Alexander. "I'm done, anyway. I wasn't hoping much, to be honest. But now, consider that you've been warned, Devin."

He bowed to Mrs. Stiller, Antonia and Derek, and then left the living room, without any word for Devin. He walked to the door.

The house-elf was holding it open for him.

"Thank you," said Alexander.

"The Mistress was friendly with you, so you're welcome in here," said the elf. "Master Devin often brings people here that my Mistress doesn't like."

He shivered at this "huge secret" revealed.

Alexander smiled and walked out.

At least, Devin was the only Stiller to act this way. Alexander turned one last time to the Stiller Castle. He remembered what he had told Harry once. He thought of Devin, alone, isolated in his family, even if they had all the same education in Hogwarts, In Slytherin. But the Stiller family seemed to possess a sense of honour that Devin lacked.

"Many turns in the Slytherin way," he said to himself. "Let's hope you won't get the wrong turn, Devin."

He disapparated.

* * *

"So Stiller won't hear the voice of reason?" said Harry, reading Alexander's note, the next morning. "Well that's a surprise," he said sarcastically.

"It was worth the try, said Hermione, discouraged.

"How can we stop this scumbag?" asked Ron.

"You won't do anything, to begin with," said Mr. Weasley. "This is internal business, as Stiller reminded us, when Dumbledore said he was supporting us. So you will stay out of it. If you could stay away from the Ministry that would be a good thing as well. No need to provide him with arguments."

"I can't stay out of the Ministry," said Harry. "Pansy is releasing the result of her inquiry at seven, tonight. I'll have to be there."

"We'll be there too, mate," said Ron.

He winked at his father.

"And if in any case, you would need help, we'll be around so…"

"When did I teach you to become a plotter?" asked Mrs. Weasley, frowning.

But she smiled.

Parvati Patil then appeared at the doorstep of the Burrow's kitchen. She rushed inside, as they were all sitting, after the lunch. She was looking pretty excited.

"Harry! I'll get the name tomorrow! My friend of the Post Office has set a rendezvous in Diagon alley tomorrow morning."

"Excellent!" said Ginny. "Once you have it, you bring it to me, and I publish an article that will make him regret the day he was born."

"Good thinking, Ginny," said Ron. "But that would have to wait for the scum to get out of St Mungo's after the visit I will pay him."

"No violence, Ron," said Hermione. "I can give you a few pointers on how to deal with that kind of stuff without resorting to violence."

"I'll like the lesson, for once in my life," said Ron, grinning.

Harry nodded. Now, the only thing they could do was to wait. The talks in the High Council were going on this morning. Dumbledore and Remus Lupin and Tonks were witnessing it, as members of the Order of the Phoenix. This morning, the Order of the Phoenix had stated that they were supporting Ambrosius as a Minister. Which has made the supporters of Stiller protest like mad. Questioned on this issue, Mad-Eye Moody had said.

"I'm not sure that all the people saying this are even working for the Ministry. I've got only one thing to say to these people: You make me laugh, kids! Why don't you go home, now? I think that Mommy will have some things to say to you."

Alexander, in his note, had congratulated the old Auror, as it was exactly the state of mind of Mrs. Stiller.

Harry took his leave with Ginny and Parvati, and they apparated to Hogsmeade, where they walked Parvati back to work.

"I'll see you, tomorrow," said Parvati.

"Sure," said Harry.

Harry was eager to find out who was the son of a hag that had threatened his career but, more importantly, he wanted to be cleared of these accusations. Maybe it would be solved by tonight and he would even be able to play the next match against Brighton. Kate had agreed with Dumbledore that Caroline would replace him if he was to be forfeit, but Harry would rather not miss a match, so the consequences of this inquiry would be null.

But the question the most important for Harry was if they would still have Ambrosius for Minister tomorrow. England with Devin Stiller as the minister for Magic would be a really good incentive to emigrate in Ireland. That was a beautiful country, without any snake in the Magic government.

Harry disapparated from Hogsmeade with Ginny, still preoccupied.

Alexander entered his Office, just after lunch. In a short time, Phyllis would come pick him up before they go to London together, to get some present for Phyllis' sister. They would visit her on the next week end. That would be the first time Phyllis would introduce him to her sister, the second witch of her family.

But for the first time since he'd settled in Hogwarts, his office wasn't empty when he entered it.

"I came in, sorry," said Tanith McAllister from the armchair facing the desk.

"That's alright. Did you want something?" asked Alexander, maybe less coldly than the last time they had met, but still not friendly.

Tanith winced a little but nodded.

"You remember what I said, last time I came here?" she asked.

"Which part? The one where you apologized or the one where you told me that Devin was up to something?"

"I could repeat the apology once more, but it's mostly about Devin," said Tanith. "I've got contacts in London. Contacts on the streets. There are rumours. Something is about to happen. Something bad. It's linked to Devin's move against Ambrosius, but I'm not even sure Devin controls. And I wanted you to warn your friends."

"My friends?"

"Devin ranted this morning about how you came to his home to threaten him, and to say you would stand to Ambrosius' side," said Tanith.

"He was right."

"I think something is setting up against Ambrosius. I don't know who's behind it, or if it is Devin's plan. But it's for really soon. The talks in the Ministry are weakening the security. Devin uses it as a argument against the Minister, but, in truth, it causes a threat. I tried to point that out to him, but you know Devin."

"Unfortunately, I do," said Alexander. "I think my life would have been simpler if I had never met Devin Stiller."

Tanith had a twisted smile.

"I know where you're coming from," she said.

"Tell me why you're working for him again?" asked Alexander.

"He offered a high position in the Department," said Tanith, with a shrug. "I plan to have a career. It was an opportunity, using my connections from Hogwarts. Whatever he thought he could get from it, he didn't"

"I bet he was pleased," said Alexander.

"The men is growing more odious with each passing day," she said. "I sense Malfoy's influence on him. Draco is dangerous. I'm serious about that threat. I know you have contacts in the Order of the Phoenix. You could prevent it. They must not take the Minister. That would plunge the country into Chaos."

"I'll see what I can do," said Alexander.

"Alright," said Tanith, standing up.

"Thank you, Tanith," said Alexander, after a long silence.

"Was it so hard, Alexander?" she asked.

"Maybe I need time to accept that you have changed," said Alexander sadly. "How are your parents?"

"They're fine," said Tanith, with a smile. "When they heard you were involved in all this, they asked about you. They were very fond of you, back in the days..."

Alexander had a nod. He remembered Conner and Elyndra McAllister, Tanith's parents, quite fondly. They were good people, who had been loving enough for a child who hadn't been their own. Alexander was one of the few people Tanith had ever trusted with the information that she had been adopted. It had been part of the deep trust they had built during their affair. And it had been part of the hurt he had felt when she had betrayed him. That had been hard to accept. Maybe it was time to finally forgive.

"Do I still have no chance of convincing you of my sincerity?" said Tanith, drawing near him. "Why can't you believe that I'm really regretting what I've done?"

"I'm starting to believe it, Tanith," said Alexander, after giving it as long thought. "But it's just too late for what you want. You can't bring back what we shared in the past. No matter if I forgive what you have done, I'm not there any more. I moved on."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

She seemed to have a side look at the door, and then she kissed him softly. It seemed to last a long time. When she broke the kiss, she smiled.

"Now, tell me you don't regret what was going on between us," she said.

Alexander saw again the moments they had shared together, the trips they had made in all the country. He saw again her adoptive family. They were nice, decent wizards, friendly and kind. Tanith had always been an orphan, but she never suffered of it. She had a loving family, and for some time, she had him. And his memories of her were still strong. But now, when he was thinking of these moments, other ones were rising in his mind. He thought of Phyllis, and these images eclipsed the memories of Tanith. She could not replace Phyllis. He knew that.

"It's history, Tanith, nothing more," he said, sorry to hurt her.

She sighed deeply. And then she turned to the door and walked away.

"Seems like you win, after all," she said.

Alexander didn't understand what she meant and he turned his gaze to her, and froze suddenly. Just at the door, her beautiful lips closed and her eyes hard as stone, Phyllis was looking at Tanith, then at Alexander. The dark haired witch seemed to defy the redhead for some time, and then she passed by her and walked out the room.

Alexander tried to read Phyllis' face, to find out what she had caught of the talk. He was afraid she could be mistaken and would think that Alexander had hesitated between her and Tanith.

"I never hesitated," he said.

Phyllis suddenly gave him a warm smile.

"I know that, Xan," she said. "I just wanted to be sure you would be honest with her as you have been with me."

Alexander smiled. Phyllis walked to him and they kissed a long time.

"Seems like I win, indeed," she said.

"You scared me for a second, M'love," said Alexander.

"I'm entitled to scare you. It's good to know that you're not that sure of yourself. That makes you much kinder with me," she said.

"You evil witch!" said Alexander, laughing, before to kiss her again.

"It's the blood which speaks," said Phyllis. "I can't deny who I am. Mommy was a heartbreaker when she was young. If I'm to be faithful to one person, at least I can play a little with him. Don't you think so?"

"And I can't play?" asked Alexander.

"Ah! That's a privilege of the woman, love," said Phyllis, grinning. "Except for trying to steal my boyfriend, what was she doing here?"

"Apparently something is coming up. Some kind of action against Ambrosius. I've got to talk to the Order and the Weasleys. Can we drop by the Burrow, on our way to London?"

"Something is about to happen to the Minister, and you still want to go shopping?" asked Phyllis incredulously.

"We mustn't reveal that we know, so we can catch the ones who are plotting," said Alexander. "But we must make plans. And London will be the best place for this. But I'm afraid your sister's present will have to wait."

* * *

_Daily prophet Editorial_

* * *

_IS THE MINISTRY TURNING INTO A MENTAL WARD?_

_By Vanessa Shimpling_

_I guess that I will be repeating myself, but I will underline once more that I am distraught over the current state of affairs, when it comes to the Ministry, public service and the law enforcement, these days. It has been a few weeks, now, that the whole of the Ministry is entirely paralized, its offices barely functionning. The daily work is so slow that it can barely be seen. All the directing officials of the Ministry spend their days barricaded in a Council Room, all arguing about the fact that the Minister could be unfit to do his job. _

_Despite the fact his predecessor was clearly unfit to do his job and yet was given an honorable way out, resigning, instead of being sacked (though no one had a single doubt about the reason behind Corenelius Fudge's departure at the end of the Second War), it seems that some people in the Ministry thinks that Cheldon Ambrosius, who is still credited with sixty-two percent approval in the Herald's latest poll, needs to be thrown out. Scratch that, it seems Devin Stiller thinks that plunging the whole Ministry into disarray is worth it, since it will bring him his only opening to get Ambrosius' job._

_The fact that his own aide, Tanith McAllister, expert of the Law Enforcement office, has personally denounced her boss' efforts to seize power, should be revealing, isn't it? But yet, none has voice anything about that._

_And so it happens that the two only procedures that are dealt with today are, in a conference room down below, the debates about the procedure of no-confidence, and, in another, more public auditorium, the hearing that will decide if Harry Potter is using dark magic while playing Quidditch. I mean... seriously?_

* * *

Alexander and Phyllis had tried at the Burrow but Molly Weasley told them that the family was in London. Arthur for the talks, Ron, Hermione and the others had all accompanied Harry there for his hearing. So the two of them had apparated to London, and they met Ron and Hermione in the atrium of the Ministry. Harry's hearing wasn't before a few hours, and he was at a practice, with Ginny, but Ron and Hermione had wanted to be at the Ministry, to support Arthur. Alexander and Phyllis found the couple talking with Tonks. She was taking a break from the talks. Remus and Dumbledore were still at Ambrosius side, but Tonks said she needed some fresh air.

"It's starting to feel pretty saturated with a nauseating smell," said Tonks.

"What would that be?" asked Phyllis as they joined the group.

"Devin's own self-importance," said Tonks, grinning. "I'd like to punch the punk a few times. Wotcher, Phyllis, how is it?"

Tonks and Phyllis had come to like each other during the parties Phyllis and Alexander had shared with Harry and his friends.

Alexander told them what he had learned from Tanith. Tonks seemed thoughtful for a long time.

"So we need a way to increase the Minister' security, without being noticed by the attackers," she said.

"That won't be simple," said Alexander.

Ron seemed to have a sudden idea. He turned to his wife.

"Do you still have the coins somewhere?" he asked her.

"The coins…? What c… Ron, you're brilliant!" she suddenly exclaimed.

She hugged him.

"Is he?" said Tonks. "I would never had known that."

Ron sent her a feint dark look.

"Could you explain?" asked Alexander, bemused.

"This is something we had set up for the DA meetings with Harry. We had bewitched galleons," said Hermione.

"You bewitched them," corrected Ron. "We used it to send the date and hour of the next meeting. Each member of the DA had one."

"I can make new ones," said Hermione. "And even I could improve the idea. Give me two hours, and I'll come up with something. You just make sure that you gave some of them to people you can trust in the Order," she added for Tonks. "I'm not sure we can trust the Aurors on this. Remember Earnshaw?"

"The guy in the Auror office that is such a pain in Kingsley's butt?" said Tonks.

"The very same," said Hermione. "He's rallied Stiller."

"Right," said Tonks. "Let's keep it in the Order. You get me those coins. About a dozen of them. I'll stick to the Minister's side and I'll signal if anything goes wrong."

"Alright, so everyone who is not at the talks should gather at Harry's Hearing, and this way, we'll be in the place," said Ron.

Alexander nodded, sensing a tension that he didn't like. Tanith was right. Something was coming. He could feel it and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

Harry was sitting alone in front of the judges. Behind him, the audience was waiting for the hearing to begin. Harry was waiting for his friends to arrive. He didn't want to face this alone.

He saw Ginny quickly enter the room and soon, she took her seat right behind him. He felt her hand reach for his and squeeze it lightly.

Harry gave the crowd another look and noticed that Malfoy was sitting in the back of the room, smiling with satisfaction.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Seamus entered the room. They joined Ginny behind Harry. Hermione tossed a galleon at him. Harry caught it, and answered with a surprised look.

Hermione leant forward.

"Once you see this coin going red, you apparate," she said.

"Where?"

"This will lead you. It's a variation on the Portkey system. If it goes red, that means the Minister will be under attack. Alexander heard things. I'll explain to you later."

Harry nodded. But he could not say anything more, as the judges were entering the room. The hearing began. And to Draco Malfoy's dismay, it went pretty good for Harry, as the expert wizards that had been working on his broom were certifying that it wasn't under any spell at all. Harry was relieved when the Firebolt was produced and set on display, so he could see that it was intact and hadn't suffered from the examination it had been put through.

Smiles were growing wider on Harry's side of the hearing room. Many people had come to show him their support, as he was a very popular player. And so far, he was quite lucky. Soon, only the testifying of Pansy Parkinson remained and she was called at the stand. She ignored Draco's smile when she entered the room, which seemed to surprise him. Harry wondered whether Draco had realized that his charisma wasn't working anymore on Pansy. Did he think that she was still under his charm?

"Miss Parkinson," said the judge that was animating the debates. "We will hear your conclusions."

"Well, Sir," began Pansy. "As the protocol stipulates it in case of accusation of cheating, I've reunited a jury of wizards from foreign federations of Quidditch. The three wizards I've called to test Mister Potter were Mr. Yeng Yao, from China, Mr. Smasnov, from Russia, and Mister Fadlan, from Egypt. They built a maze to test Mr. Potter's flying abilities. Of course, the test took place with another broom, the same model as Mr. Potter's. I've been consulted to check that all was in order, which was."

Everyone in the room stayed silent, as the next words of Pansy would be decisive.

"It has appeared during the test, as Mr. Potter was under cautious control of the three judges, to check if he wasn't using any magic that Mr. Potter succeeded in the maze in a time that was proving that his features on the Quidditch were even below this result. And the three judges stated that he wasn't using anything more than his broom."

All the room exploded in applause. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand again, beaming at him. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He was cleared! Pansy had been completely honest as she had promised.

"My report has been given to this court," concluded Pansy.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson, you may go now."

Pansy nodded, and without any look at anyone, walked out the room. Draco stood up immediately to follow her. Harry could tell he was infuriated. Just a second before the door closed, he could hear him began to scream.

"What the hell was that?"

As the audience was laughing at that, Ron chuckled a little and went to the door, very discreetly, to spy on the conversation. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, the judges had exchanged words under their breath. They called for silence.

"Given the reports of the experts of the ministry, and the fact that these reports have been approved by the International Quidditch federation, we declare here and now that these accusation brought against Mr. Harry James Potter were nothing more than libel, and thus, the defendant is cleared of all charges. His broomstick will be "

Again, the room exploded in cheers. Hermione patted Harry on his shoulder. The judges took their leave and the people went slowly out of the room, leaving Harry and the others alone in the room. Ron came back from the door, smiling from one ear to the other.

"Malfoy wasn't pleased," he said. "But Pansy told him that she wasn't his puppet anymore. That her crush was long gone and that he would have to crawl at her feet before he would want to use her again."

"Good girl," said Ginny.

They all walked out of the room and began to wander in the Ministry. They crossed path with Pansy, who smiled shyly at her. Ron answered by rising both his thumbs in the air. Harry smiled. After all these years were Pansy had been the pest of their studies, she had now proven that she had grown up.

There was a refreshment bar in the back of the Atrium. They took seats there, and ordered soft drinks. They soon were joined by the twins, like they had settled it earlier in the afternoon.

"So, you're cleared," said Fred, grinning. "That makes one problem down now. So we can focus on the main ones."

"And Harry will be able to play the next game of London," said Ginny, beaming.

But before she could add anything, a tingling sound echoed in the room. They all took their coins and checked at it. It was shining red!

They all stood up at once, and heard some explosion noise in the depths of the Ministry.

"Okay, now all you have to do is to apparate, holding this coin," said Hermione.

Harry clenched his fist around the coin, hoping that Hermione had been doing her job as perfectly as usual. He apparated in a hallway, and immediately, he pressed himself against the wall, as spells were shooting everywhere. The hallway looked really like some battlefield, with stone column fallen from the walls and dust everywhere. Harry saw dark figures moving in the clouds of smoke and dust. He saw his friends apparate, too, and take cover immediately. Harry saw the occasion to drop on the ground and crawl to join his friends, who were standing a pretty good fight.

"How many?" he asked, letting himself fall beside Tonks, hidden behind a fallen column.

"They're sixteen," said Tonks.

"Mask?"

"No, something more like Death Eaters," said Tonks with a smile.

"And that makes you smile?" said Harry, aghast.

"Well, they've got the look, alright, but they ain't Death Eaters," said the pink and blue haired Auror.

"How can you tell?" asked Hermione, joining them by crawling on the floor.

"I've studied the Dark Mark on Malfoy Senior, after you caught it, explained Tonks. "I've put a spell on myself so I can sense if there's any bearer of the mark near me. No one of them got it."

"That's a brilliant idea!" said Hermione, impressed.

"But I'm brilliant," said Tonks. "You hadn't forgotten that, I hope."

Hermione smiled.

"Who are the bodies there?" asked Harry, darkly.

"Three members of the Order," said Tonks suddenly grim. "They have been caught by surprise."

"_Stupefy_!" shouted Harry, aiming at one the moving silhouettes moving in front of him.

He saw it fall on the floor, and Tonks cheered.

"Good shot!"

"_Enervatum_," said a voice in the dark, and Harry knew his victim had been reanimated.

Harry was thinking hard and as fast as he could. In this position, there was no way to get them. The moment one would be stunned, another would unfreeze him at once. But if one Killing Curse was to hit someone, it would be for good.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" shouted a voice, and one of the Ministry's wizards fell on the floor dead.

"No! Marshall!" screamed Tonks.

Harry caught her shoulder to keep her on the floor. A ray of light passed right over them.

"Stay covered," said Harry. "Where's the Minister?"

"We got him under protection. We put them under an anti disapparition charm. But we can't get closer to them. I'll get you, sons of liches!" she shouted to her opponents.

"So every one there is an enemy?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Tonks.

"Okay, stand ready to strike," said Harry, rolling on himself to face the ceiling.

He pointed his wand to it and aimed at the arch over the masked wizards.

"_Fracasso_!" he shouted.

The arch exploded and stones began to rain on the wizards who started to run in every direction.

"NOW!" screamed Tonks. "_Stupefy_!"

Her Spell seemed to echo in the hallway, as all the Ministry wizards stunned all the foes they could get. And suddenly, there was a tremble in the ground.

On the sixteen wizards who had attacked the Minister, only six remained. Harry saw them be stranded in the air and thrown on the stone walls. He winced at some cracking sounds he heard. Bones seemed to be broken, here.

Alexander moved forward, floating in the air. He looked around and with a wave of his hand; the six masked wizards were stranded again in the air.

Tonks whistled, impressed.

"Wow! I'll remember not to step on the toes of this one," she said, under her breath.

"Wise girl," said Harry, on the same tone.

But suddenly, a huge tear in the air opened and Mask walked in the hallway. He raised his arms, and a strange wind rose. Alexander sent an attack on him, but Mask blocked it. And every attacker seemed to be sucked in the kind of Vortex the Mask had created.

Harry aimed at one of the flying wizards and shouted. The one who had cast the last Killing Curse.

"_Glyph_!"

The flash of light hit the wizard, who screamed in pain. But he then disappeared in the vortex, which shut behind them.

"No!" screamed Alexander, furious. "You won't get away like this the next time, Mask!"

"What was that spell you sent, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"A great idea," said Tonks. "But where did you learn the Glyph spell?"

"Moody showed it to me once," said Harry. "It's a spell that puts my mark on someone," he explained Hermione. "I touched this wizard on the chest, so he will bear my mark. So I'll know who he was. I can make the mark visible as soon as I'm in the same room than him."

"Wow! I'll have to remember it," said Hermione.

Alexander landed in the middle of the battle field, still looking furious. Harry joined him.

"Are you okay?" he asked him.

"Yes," said Alexander. "But this Mask begins to enrage me. He plays with me. And nobody plays with me like that."

"At least, the Minister is safe," said Lupin, sadly bent over the body of Marshall.

Tonks had tears in her eyes, kneeling before the young man's body.

"I've always told him not to be so reckless," she said, between two sobs.

"Yeah, I know, Tonks," said Remus, resting his hands on her shoulders. "But he knew the risks. We all did. It's a part of the job."

"He was so sweet," said Tonks.

Lupin was doing his best to comfort her. Harry found the attitude of his old friend very sweet. Lupin had done the same with him after Sirius… He chased again the memory of death and grief. It wasn't the right time for it!

Hermione wiped her eyes. Harry felt a surge of anger in his heart. Mask was playing too many tricks. Alexander was right. The next time he would see him, Harry would make sure that Mask would end up on the floor. It was clear that he had set up the whole plot against the Minister. And, now because of him, four people were dead.

Harry did not know them really closely, but he had been introduced to them, when he had visited Ron in the Headquarters of the Order.

Harry turned to his friend. Ron was sitting close to a dead wizard, who was old but seemed strong. Ron's face seemed to be stone cold. Harry could see the signs. Ron was mourning over this one. Harry remembered that the wizard's name was Vincent Darcy.

"He was my mentor," said Ron. "He gave me my first mission."

Harry nodded.

"We will get this scum," he said. "I swear. We will find them."

"I know I will, even if I have to turn this whole country upside down," said Ron, ice in his voice.

* * *

"I can't believe it! You can't even take care of yourself without four people to die?"

The tone was enough to curl Harry's blood.

Devin Stiller was standing in front of Cheldon Ambrosius, when Harry and his friends joined Alexander at the exit of the hallway. Devin had been warned and of course, he was here, once again attacking Ambrosius over what had just happened.

"There were sixteen attackers, Mr. Stiller," said Lupin very coldly. "I'd like to know how you would have managed, in such a situation."

"But if I was in Ambrosius' position, this kind of things wouldn't be happening!"

There was a clapping sound that evoked thunder under the ceiling. Harry saw Alexander suddenly walk toward Devin.

"Now, this is enough!" said Alexander.

He walked straight at Devin, and seized him by the collar of his robes. The Law Enforcement Head seemed about to protest, but something in Alexander's eyes made his words die on his lips.

"Now, you listen to me, Stiller," he said. "This is on you. You are the cause of this, somehow. You allowed it to happen. The very second you speak up in this room, you're insulting the memory of these men. You don't get to bitch about this attack, because without you, it wouldn't have taken place."

"You dare accusing me?" spat Devin.

"Oh, you have no freaking idea of what I can dare," said Alexander, his voice barely warmer than polar ice. "You know how we heard of that threat? Your aide had the sense to warn us of the rumours she heard. Your aide! Which means that if something was going on, either you were too incompetent to know about it or you let it happen. And some people may even think you were the one behind it. I mean, who wouldn't? This attack is really benefiting you, even if it has failed, isn't it? You can whine again about a loosened security, can't you?"

Devin began to protest.

"Oh, I know I have no proof," Alexander cut him. "I know I can't utter this in the public debates, and I don't give a damn. Al I know is that some people died to protect the Minister and you won't take advantage of that."

"You think you can meddle in my business, Lockenburn," hissed Devin. "What gives you the right?"

"The fact I can pulverize you gives me the right!" barked Alexander. "I've have enough of your sneaky ways, Stiller! You'll get your chance to gloat about this tomorrow, but for tonight, you leave the Minister alone, and you get out of here!"

Alexander pushed Devin back and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement stumbled against the wall without any dignity. He turned and darted his hand to the pocket of his robes. Alexander waved his hand and Devin's wand flew out of the robe, to land in his palm.

"You want that? May I suggest to you not to defy me in magic duelling?"

He threw back his wand at Devin.

"Now beat it!" he said coldly. "You'll have your chance to play the big boy tomorrow, in front of all your supporters. Not tonight."

Devin narrowed his eyes again, but he didn't say anything. He turned to the exit, pushed back one of the wizards that was offering his help to get him on his feet, and he strode away.

Ambrosius sighed.

"He will be back tomorrow," said the Minister.

"Yes, he will," said Alexander. "But so will I."

* * *

_Next... the situation in the Ministry finally boils over and Hermione kicks some more butt!_


	22. The Atrium

Chapter 20: The Atrium

* * *

The next meeting in the Ministry took place at ten in the morning exactly. The air felt loaded with electricity, as the crowd was sitting down in the seats surrounding the table where the minister and the high officials would resume the debates. Now that violence had made its way inside the Ministry, any employee that counted for something in the offices had joined the talks.

Due to his involvement in the fights of the night before, Harry had been invited by the Minister to sit at the table. Of course the decision had raised both acclaim and outrage, both in the Ministry and the news. The Prophet had commented neutrally on the issue, but Witch Weekly Was voicing the opinion of Stiller's supporters, who again objected to this inference of outside personalities in Ministry's business. They had objected to Dumbledore's presence as well, to which the Minister had replied that Dumbledore, as a member of the Wizengamot, and had all the latitude needed to be involved in Ministry business.

Regarding Harry's presence at the table, Dumbledore had pulled an impressive stunt to justify it, digging up an honorary title that Harry hadn't used since Voldemort had been defeated: Commander of the Order of the Phoenix. It was a rank Harry had been given to him when he had enlisted in the Order, at the age of seventeen. Now that the Order was an official organisation, it meant that Harry had a warrant to operate as a member of the Order, though he had renounced his wages. This, and the fact he had donated 12 Grimmauld place as the basis of the Headquarters had granted him a serious aura within the Order. It gave him licence to talk.

So Harry sat at the table, right beside Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and Ginny having taken seat behind them. Closer to Ambrosius, Alexander had been invited at the table as well, sitting right next to Tallmount. Opposite them, Devin Stiller and his group of support were all looking ready to go for the kill. Malfoy was wearing surprisingly sober robes, with a high neck that showed he meant business, too. As the debate was about to open, Harry kept sending looks toward the entrance, looking for signs of Parvati. She had sent an owl telling him she would have the name of the person at the origin of the libel against him for this morning. It could seem petty or selfish, but the fact was that Harry wasn't only thinking of himself, there. Ambrosius' acceptance of Harry's help made him vulnerable to the rumours that kept running about Harry. So it could very well backfire. Malfoy of course, had started to spread the words that the Minister should be very careful with his acquaintance in order not to accept the support of wizards of dubious reputation. That was an attack clearly directed at Harry and Alexander, of course. So the quicker Harry could clear his name by identifying the guy who had set him up, the better.

"Relax, Harry," said Ginny with gentle squeeze of his shoulder.

"She's late and the talks are about to begin," said Harry, with a quick look behind him.

"Parvati's reliable," said Hermione. "She'll be here."

Tiberius Ogden, designated as the arbitrator of the debates, called for silence.

"Let us begin," he said. "Last session was about the current Minister competence. The point of order today will be..."

"Before we begin," said Stiller. "I would like to know if the Minister plans on keeping the events that transpired last night a secret from the public."

And here we go, thought Harry, astonished that Stiller would still go for this argument, after the spanking he had gotten from Alexander.

"Well, given it was in every morning papers, all over the wireless and that half the audience is here because of these events, I would hardly call that a secret," replied Ambrosius. "But I fail to see how it is relevant."

"Oh I do think it is relevant, Sir," said Stiller. "Because I believe it illustrates what I was saying about the loosening of security under your administration."

"Compared to what?" asked Arthur Weasley, hotly. "The times where Death Eaters were walking in the Ministry as guests of Fudge?"

"Or the times where fifteen year old kids could enter the Department of Mysteries at night without being stopped even once?" offered Harry, from his seat. "The truth is, if these proceedings didn't need Aurors to guard them, or to occupy most of the heads of departments, maybe the attack of yesterday wouldn't have taken place in the first place."

There was a certain stir in the audience, in response to his statement. It also earned him a dark look from Stiller's side. Malfoy's look was nothing short of deadly.

"I would like to remind the assembly that I object to Mr. Potter being given licence to talk, here," said Stiller.

"Oh, you would, wouldn't you?" said Harry. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"I still wonder how the Minister will justify the way his dubious acquaintances are interfering in the Ministry's business," insisted Stiller.

"Dubious acquaintances?" exclaimed Kingsley Shacklebot. "You seem to forget that you're speaking of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, without whom, this very ministry would be under Voldemort's boot, right now."

"That would remain to be seen," said Malfoy. "I'm not so convinced of Mr. Potter's real role in the War. Besides, he is still under some suspicion from the Ministry for illicit practices. Who's to say if Mr. Potter doesn't have a darker agenda than the blind adoration of his fan credits him for?"

"Darker agenda?" said Harry, with a smile. "You, of all people, you would accuse me of being a dark wizard? Now, that's a laugh. Besides, it's Mr. Potter, now? Only yesterday, you spat my name like it tasted vile in your mouth, and now that we're in public, you go with Mr. Potter? Politeness doesn't suit you, Malfoy."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not joining the flock of people that believe you're some kind of saint and drink your every word like the pure truth. There are still serious accusations dangling over you."

"The charges have been dismissed," said Arthur.

"How convenient that the juries you meet always vote in your favour, Potter," said Malfoy. "Put them under a spell, have you?"

"If you're not happy with the result of the inquiry, Malfoy, why not take it to your ex-girlfriend, then? She was the one leading it, after all. And I still fail to see how all this is relevant in your pal's bid for the Ministry."

"It's closer to the issue than you think," said Malfoy. "That our Minister would allow his known supporters to evade the law is serious. And be sure my department will keep up with the investigation on you."

"I'm not surprised to see you stick to these accusations, Draco," said a voice from the entrance.

Harry turned to see Parvati walk from the door across the auditorium, gathering many looks as she went. He smiled. She was quite in control of the timing, apparently. Parvati joined the table and nodded to the Minister, Dumbledore and then Harry.

"What is this?" protested Norman Diggleworth, one of Stiller's supports that were sitting at the table.

Parvati ignored him and addressed both Odgen and the Minister.

"I'm Parvati Patil, working in the Protection Department as a Curse Breaker. "Since I have elements that would clear up Mr. Potter's situation, may I be allowed to speak?"

"Oh, are we serious about this?" said Malfoy, outraged. "She's Potter's girlfriend!"

The crowd gasped and some people craned their necks to the potential celebrity. Harry smiled. Was it possible that Malfoy had missed that?

"Actually, Draco," said Parvati. "I'm his ex-girlfriend, since we broke up at Christmas. You should really keep up, you know. Anyway, I was talking to the Minister, not you. Shut up, then."

"How dare you?" barked Stiller. "Who do you think you are, speaking like that to..."

"Enough!" snapped Ambrosius. "Mr. Stiller, I think I'm losing patience with the way you're talking to the employees of my Ministry. Yes, it is still my Ministry. Your turn to speak will come. Go ahead, Miss Patil," he encouraged her.

"Thank you, Sir," said Parvati.

She held up a file.

"I would like to address the charges laid against Harry Potter by the Magical games and Sports Department," she went on. "It was based on accusations of dark practices on the Quidditch field. These charges were dismissed yesterday and classified as libel. Libel through owl post is categorized as a misuse of Magic and therefore, I was allowed to investigate that misuse, under my warrant of the Protection Department."

"Indeed," said Arthur Weasley.

"I studied the case and found it hinged on a single anonymous letter, accusing Mr. Potter of using various dark charms to enhance his performances on the field. So I traced the letter that started it all."

"Owl Post can't be traced if it is anonymous," objected Malfoy.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Parvati. "Owl Post that would use a personal owl can't be traced, that's right. But the author of that letter thought that using his personal owl would be a way to identify him, so he used a Post Office owl to deliver his letter. And those can be traced by the post Office."

Everyone fell silent.

"Is that so?" said Ambrosius. "I didn't know that, I must admit. Interesting. Go on. Where did that letter come from?"

"Malfoy Manor," said Parvati, putting down the file on the table. "Here is the report that attests it. You should have covered your tracks better, Draco."

There was a collective gasp in the room, and all eyes fell on Malfoy who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Let me get this straight," said the Minister, slowly, with a glare to Malfoy that reminded everyone that he was still a wizard you didn't want to mess with. "You're using a set of charges against my supporters to discredit me, when you have fabricated them?"

"I would say that it is pretty revealing, Sir," said Parvati. "Given the way your aide is handling the law," she added, as she turned to Stille, "we can't but wonder what position you're planning to give him in your government when you become our Minister. Are we sure we want to find out?"

Sudden applause answered to that. Ginny bent closer to Harry's ear.

"I like her style," she said, under her breath.

"Yeah, me too," said Harry, on the same tone. "She's good."

Malfoy was giving Parvati a withering look.

"Oh, have I upset you, Draco?" she said, with a shrug. "You see, unlike you, Harry knows how to remain friends with an ex. And with that said, I'll try not seeing you around."

She then headed out, under the applause of Ambrosius' supporters and even some cheering.

"Really good," said Ginny.

Harry nodded, but then he saw something that made him freeze on the spot. Malfoy was wincing in discomfort, as he was shifting in his seat once more, trying to avoid the angry looks from all around. He was tugging at his collar, while making sure that it stayed closed. A sudden realization hit Harry and a cold chill passed through him, to be then replaced by cold blooded determination. He raised a hand.

"May I speak, Mr. Odgen?" he asked the president of session.

"After that, my boy, I think you're entitled," admitted Odgen.

Harry slowly got on his feet and turned to his friends. He muttered so that they and Dumbledore could hear what he said.

"Spread the word to everyone to be ready," he said. "I've found one of the attackers of last night."

Dumbledore's eyes showed only the slightest trace of shock, but the discrete nod he gave showed that he was ready. Harry nodded back, trusting his old mentor to pick up the clues.

He turned back to the table and faced everyone, discretely pulling out his wand from his sleeve.

"Since Mr. Stiller wanted to bring up last night's attack during these talks, I'd like to remind everyone that I was involved in the battle that ensued and that during this battle, I cast an identification glyph on the wizard responsible for the murder of Tucker Marshall, member of the Order of the Phoenix, by way of a killing curse."

Tonks suddenly stood up from behind Hermione.

"I can personally vouch for that," she said clearly, taking advantage of that to scan the entire room for exits, lines of sight, anything an Auror of value did before a fight.

Harry managed not to smile at that.

"If I'm allowed a single, spell, I think this will enlighten the assembly," he said.

"What are you playing at, Mr. Potter?" asked Stiller, defiant.

"I do what you accuse me of never doing, Stiller," he said. "I bring proof."

He pointed his wand at the ceiling and enounced the words.

"_Revelae Glyph_," he said.

Malfoy suddenly clutched at his chest with a groan of pain, pushing back into his seat. In a fiery motive of light, Harry's suddenly appeared across Malfoy's robes, causing shocked gasps and exclamations in the whole room.

Harry trained immediately his wand at Malfoy.

"Try to talk your way out of this one, Malfoy," he said.

All of Harry's friend stood up, wands in hand, just as a group of wizards had moved around Malfoy. They had all drawn their wands, and trained them around, threateningly. Stiller looked astonished and a little panicked, actually. Tanith McAllister had jumped from her seat, hand pointed at Malfoy's allies. The Aurors were trying to contain the flow of wizards who were rushing out of the room, with cries of fear.

Malfoy had regained his composure. He had gotten back on his feet and his wand was suddenly pointed at the Minister.

"Nobody moves!" he hissed. "Or the minister dies."

To his credit, Ambrosius stayed very calm and only glared at Malfoy.

"If you think for a minute that you will get away with this, Mr. Malfoy, you are gravely mistaken," he simply said.

"Silence, old fool!" spat Malfoy, looking around.

He had enough men to cause a bloodbath in the auditorium. Harry saw that the tension was rising. Yet neither Dumbledore nor Alexander had moved from their seats. Dumbledore had his hands folded. His lips were moving discretely and Harry saw that the tip of his wand was hidden between his hands. He was up to something. Harry had to buy him time.

"Give it up, Malfoy," he said. "You're done, this time. Way over your head."

"Oh, no, Potter," spat Malfoy. "So far, despite your claims, no one has ever been able to touch me. As you said, I've slipped through so much already. Not one of your laws was able to touch me. I even wrote the laws. Isn't that just ironic? I made the law! And you come to tell me about morality, when I make the law!"

"Pathetic," said Hermione, darkly. "That's your triumph, Draco? Passing a few regulations to piss off the Weasley twins? That's the sign of your invincibility? You must be even more of a wreck than I thought."

"Oh, shut it, Mudblood," roared Malfoy. "You don't get to judge me! Without you and your kind, I wouldn't have had to do all this!"

"Here we are again!" scoffed Harry. "The good old Malfoy's answer to everything: blame the muggle-borns! They're the reason my life sucks! Here's some news, Malfoy! Your life sucks because you made a mess of it. Now, quit being an idiot and stand down before..."

"Before what, Potter? Before someone else is killed? You've never gotten it, have you? I don't care if someone dies. That's what you never had the guts to do. Someone is in your way, you take them out and that's it. You're too weak to see that, Potter."

"And yet, as weak as you claim he is, Harry has always managed to thwart you," said Dumbledore, suddenly. "I wonder how you can explain that, or that Voldemort, who was a far greater wizard than you will ever be couldn't kill him? If he is indeed so weak, how do you explain it?"

"I don't have to listen to your stupid mind games, old goat," said Malfoy. "Now, be quiet or I kill the Minister."

"You've got no way out, Draco", said Dumbledore, serenely.

"Oh, is that right?" said Malfoy. "Guess who rewrote the bans on apparition within the Ministry?"

With a triumphant smile, he suddenly seemed to jump on the spot, but staggered backwards, with a shocked expression. His faltering was covered by the wands of his allies. Malfoy couldn't understand, but Harry suddenly knew what Dumbledore had done.

"Tried to apparate, Malfoy?" he asked. "Like we didn't see that one coming."

Dumbledore turned his wand between his fingers, with a serene smile.

Malfoy's look to him was deadly. He turned to his allies.

"Get me out of here!" he ordered, as he started to walk back toward the door, never ceasing to hold the Minister at the tip of his wand.

Everyone waited to see what would happen. The first curse to be thrown would plunge the place in chaos. Harry knew that the standard procedure in this kind of situation was to clear out the public areas of the Ministry. If Malfoy reached the door, he would have full room to reach an exit.

Malfoy made his way to the door and cast a last look at Harry and Hermione.

"Too bad your parents are already corpses, Potter," he sneered. "I would have loved to do the same as what I'll do to Granger's for this. You think you've taken me down? I'll rip all of your hearts out!"

"If you step anywhere near the Grangers, you're a dead man!" roared Ron, while Hermione had turned deadly pale.

"Worry about your gang of blood traitors, Weasley," said Malfoy. "They're the next on my list. So long, Potter. You've never been able to stop me."

He opened the door with a kick and exited the room, followed by three of his men. His other cronies still had the Minister in sight with their wands. But a voice cut through Harry's enraged daze at seeing Malfoy escape.

"Go get him, Harry," said Alexander, coolly. "I'll handle things, here."

"Like hell, he will," said Hermione, suddenly. "Malfoy is mine."

Harry threw her a surprised look, but he immediately saw that Hermione had rarely been so serious. She looked dead set, like during the War. It had been a sight he hadn't seen in a long time.

"You really want to discuss this now?" he said. "He's getting away."

"Harry," said Hermione. "He can't apparate. But his rewrite of the bans on apparating still apply to me... where do you think he can go."

Harry had a grin and he seized Hermione's hand, without asking for her opinion.

"Let's go, then," he said.

"Nobody is going anywhere!" spat one of Malfoy's thugs.

Harry exchanged a look with Alexander, who nodded. The Entropist had raised his hand, his finger ready to snap. That promised to be good. Harry nodded for Hermione and in a blink, they were gone.

* * *

When they emerged in the Atrium, Harry took a quick look around as Hermione was getting her wand at the ready. She turned to face the elevators. Harry was preparing for a fight, while checking that the place had been emptied, following the security alert. Only a few Aurors remained, guarding the exits and the phone booth access. Harry gestured to them to keep their distance.

"Stay out of it, Harry," said Hermione. "I meant what I said. Malfoy is mine. The bastard has threatened both my families."

"Hermione, you can't expect me to..."

"He's mine!" she hissed.

"Okay, but let me take care of his accomplices, at least," he protested.

"I don't care what happens to the small fry," said Hermione. "I have first wand on Malfoy."

"Okay," he finally said, giving up.

He hard a booming sound from below and felt a slight trembling in the ground. That had to be Alexander. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on down there. He had too many friends who could be caught in the crossfire, and of course, there was Ginny. She was more than able to take care of herself, but to know she was exposed to danger made him boil in rage.

There was a tingling sound and one of the elevators suddenly opened, leaving passage to Malfoy and his three acolytes. He was rushing out, a cloud of dust coming from the elevator showing he had still put up a fight to reach the Atrium. He suddenly came to a sliding halt when he saw Harry and Hermione in his way. Hermione took her guard.

"Going somewhere, Draco?" she asked.

She waved her wand and suddenly, all the Floo conducts of the long corridor were shut with bars. In the distance, Harry heard a loud clicking sound that could only be the phone booth for visitors being blocked. Malfoy was trapped. Harry was ready, focusing on Malfoy's escort.

"Looks like your only way out is through me, Draco," said Hermione.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you first, then your muggle parents," hissed Draco.

He stepped away from his accomplices, his wand ready. He and Hermione began to circle each other. The other three meant to step in, but Harry slashed his wand like a whip, twisting his wrist. The spell went to hit one of the three, sending him flying in the distance.

"I think your business is with me, gentlemen," he said.

"Oh, cut the heroic posturing, Potter," spat Malfoy. "You and your principles. I'll enjoy shoving them down your throat."

"But first you need to deal with me, Draco," said Hermione. "Let's have that rematch, shall we?"

"You're already dead, Granger," said Malfoy.

"The name's Weasley, creep," hissed Hermione, before to make a step.

A bright wave of light shot out of her wand and Malfoy had to hastily block it. They maintained the pressure for a moment, both trying to force the other to step back. The moment he felt the pressure rising, Harry felt this would be violent. He saw the Aurors who had been guarding the exits running to them, meaning to step in.

"Everybody clears the area!" he shouted, surprised to see his command obeyed without question.

Malfoy's two remaining escorts suddenly moved and he had to summon a shield to protect Hermione from an attack.

"Here, you scum!" he said.

He left the other two no time to react and attacked at once. He began to duel the both of them, while Hermione and Malfoy were still crossing wands. At some point, Malfoy managed to deviate Hermione's attack at the elevator doors, where a few windows exploded in reaction.

He retaliated.

"_Crucio_!" he shouted.

"_Protego_!" she countered, and the red wave of energy was blocked by her shield.

She twisted her wrist, turning her shield into a shockwave that sent Malfoy tumbling on the wooden floor.

After blocking three attacks, Harry made a sudden side step to avoid an attack from one of his two adversaries and linked his move with a spin and darted his wand in a quick move.

"_Stupefy_!" he shouted.

The spell sped to his opponent, caught him off guard and he flew across the Atrium, motionless, to crash into one of the windows of the surveillance booth.

Malfoy had regained his footing and had pointed his wand at Hermione.

"_Incendio_!" he roared, and a jet of fire flew at Hermione, to engulf her in flames.

Hermione didn't move. She instead pointed her wand at The Atrium's fountain and a stream of water flew to meet Malfoy's fire, extinguishing it. Harry felt suddenly taken back seven years before, reliving the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore, which had taken place at the exact same spot.

Hermione then darted her wand at Malfoy and the water attacked him. He dodged, and countered with a lightning bolt that Hermione had to block with one of her own. Harry felt the electricity run against his skin, his hair standing up. He suddenly saw that his remaining foe was aiming at Hermione.

He slid into his line of sight and waved his wand with a short flick of his wrist.

"_Elastare_!" he shouted.

The shocking spell seemed boosted by the electricity in the air and caught the wizard off the ground, sending him to hit a wall, his body run through by lightning. He fell roughly on the floor and Harry stunned him, summoning his wand.

Harry saw wizards emerge from the elevators but he held them off with a wave of his hands, as Hermione and Malfoy went on with the duel.

"_Crucio_!" shouted Malfoy again.

But this time, Hermione didn't reply with a shield. Instead, she waved her wand in an intricate pattern, and the stream of energy of the torture spell flew around her like in orbit, before she redirected it at Malfoy, who rolled on the floor on the floor to avoid being hit. The curse went to hit a column nearby, shattering it. Hermione linked her move with another spell.

"_Incarcero_!" she enounced, and ropes of energy flew at Malfoy.

"_Secto_," countered the blond wizard, cutting through the ropes in one swift move.

This time, he invoked a furious wave of darkness that sped at Hermione. She locked her grip on her wand and countered it with it, her other hand holding her wrist. She opposed the pure force of will to the vicious spell. Harry was starting to worry when Hermione managed inch by inch, to lower the point of her wand toward Malfoy and then she made a step forward. She braced herself and suddenly extended her arms wide. She only voiced her will by a quick shout, but it echoed through the whole Atrium, making the wake of darkness explode, along with all the windows of the Atrium, sending the witnesses to the ground, except for her, Malfoy and Harry.

Harry had to summon a shield against the falling glass. Malfoy tried to use it against Hermione, but it was blocked by a shield. Hermione then spun on herself.

"Enough!" she snapped.

With a swing of her arm, she sent a knocking spell at Malfoy who was sent sliding on the floor. Malfoy screamed in rage and pain, because of the many shards of glass that littered the wooden floor. He slowly got back on his feet, his eyes burning, and blood prickling from many cuts.

"There's no escape, Draco," said Hermione. "Give it up, you can't defeat me."

"Like hell, I can't!" he roared. "There are still things you won't ever dare to do! I don't have that problem! _Avada_..."

Harry's heart froze in his chest, but Hermione had been quicker.

"_Silencio_!" she said, and her spell went to hit Malfoy in the throat.

The shock was enough to send him to the floor. He jumped back on his feet and tapped a furious wand at his neck, lifting the spell.

"Clever, Granger, but how many times can you pull it off?" he said. "_Ava_..."

"_Expelliarmus_!" countered Hermione with a slightly different wave.

The spell hit Malfoy in the chest and not only did Malfoy lose his wand, but he flew three feet in the air, before to land in the fountain. Hermione snatched his wand from the air, and walked to him, a wand in each hand. Harry followed quickly. He was joining her, as Hermione was looking down at Malfoy, who was struggling to get out of the water, still dizzy.

"So," she said. "The wannabe Death Eater can't defeat the mudblood? How utterly... shocking. You tried to play the big game, Malfoy. Let's see you face the penalty, now."

She began a complex weaving with the two wands and Malfoy was lifted from the fountain, feet pointing at the ceiling. Energy started to gather around him and he was beginning to panic when Harry recognized what Hermione was doing. She was creating a Phantom Snare, something Harry found very impressive, because the charm was very hard to improvise on the spot, including with another person's wand. But Hermione added the energy that sent a minor lightning bolt to shock Malfoy, whenever he tried to move.

"See, Draco?" said Hermione. "Even your wand cannot prevent me to overpower you. How's that for a mudblood?" Now, you've killed some people I liked and you threatened my family. I want you to remember that it was me who gave you hell, today. You don't get to mess with me, Malfoy. Not ever. You'll give my best to your dad in Azkaban. Stupefy!"

And she left Malfoy to fall roughly on the floor, stunned.

When she turned to Harry, her look made him flinch for a second. But he smiled, nonetheless.

"Blimey, Hermione," he said, with a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to see you haven't lost any of your punch, but don't give me another fright like that."

"He pushed me," said Hermione, with a shrug, as if it explained everything.

* * *

The duel being over, many people were getting out of cover. Some were cheering and others were giving orders to restore the Atrium. A group emerged from the elevators at that point, the Minister in the lead. They were looking at the devastation that had hit the Atrium. The Minister was blinking in shock. But he was nearly knocked over, as a single figure ran past them.

"Hermione!" screamed Ron.

"Hang on to something," said Harry, with a grin.

Ron joined them and caught Hermione in a furious hug that made her leave the ground for a moment.

"You're okay?" he asked urgently. "What did that creep do to you?"

"Ron, I'm fine, seriously," said Hermione, smiling. "Isn't he sweet, honestly?" she asked Harry, as Ron was checking her for any wound, she might have.

"Ron, mate, she wiped the floor with Malfoy. I'm serious, this was impressive," said Harry, grinning." She still got it, I can tell you."

He chose no to mention the two attempted killing curses by Malfoy. That wouldn't do any good. Ron threw him a dark look.

"I'll see you shrug it off like that if you get in my shoes, someday," he said.

"What happened, down there?" asked Harry. "Is everyone alright? Ginny?"

"Ginny's fine, thank you," said Ginny, joining them and hugging Harry, and then Hermione.

She then return to hug Harry and kissed him deeply. Harry was relieved to see she was fine. She had no trace of a fight on her.

"So what happened?" asked Hermione.

"Some serious arse-kicking is what happened," said Ron, with a smile. "Alexander snapped his fingers and all hell broke loose. When the dust settled, basically, all the bad guys were down, and none of the good guys were injured. I'm still not sure what he did, though."

Harry turned to see Alexander, walking beside the Minister and Dumbledore. He caught up with him.

"Malfoy's alive?" asked Alexander.

"Alive, stunned and at the complete disposal of the Ministry for interrogation," said Harry, nodding. "Courtesy of Hermione Granger-Weasley."

"I'll remember that, Mr. Potter," said Ambrosius. "Be sure of it."

He gestured for two Aurors to take charge of Malfoy. Then he turned to Devin Stiller, who had discretely followed, but seemed to shrink under the Minister's gaze.

"I think this will conclude the Dismissal procedure," said Ambrosius.

"What? But..." began Stiller.

"Devin, let me be quite clear," said Ambrosius. "Your aide tried to abduct me yesterday, killed at least one person, and then tried to escape. Your personal assistant. You hired a murderer. So, that puts an end to your bid for my job. I don't care about the political current you're supposed to represent, I don't care about the support you have. I don't care about your conception of justice or legitimacy. But what I care about is to find out how much of Mr. Malfoy's actions you knew about, and how much of them were sanctioned by you. So if you escape Azkaban, I will at least expect your resignation on my desk first time tomorrow because you're either a criminal or an incompetent menace for this Ministry, am I clear?"

"Sir, I..."

"I said, AM I CLEAR?" roared Ambrosius.

Defeated, Stiller nodded.

"Good," said Ambrosius. "Now, you will stay at the disposal of the Aurors during the full investigation that starts right now. Get out of my sight."

Stiller, trembling in fear, retreated to the elevators, apparently to seek refuge in his Office, that wouldn't stay his for much longer, anyway. Harry couldn't say he minded.

Alexander was more explicit about his feelings on the matter.

"Well, that made my day," he said.

Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud.


	23. The Mask of Chaos

Chapter 21: The Mask of Chaos

* * *

"I should have known I would meet you again, Draco," muttered Professor Snape, looking at the stunned figure of Malfoy.

He had been called from Hogwarts just after the fight, as all the wizards had been secured. The Minister wanted to have all the details from a reliable source before to judge the actions of Malfoy and maybe Devin. Stiller was under cautious watch, now.

Snape opened a small bottle and poured some in Draco's mouth. Harry knew it was Veritaserum.

"I think that will be enough to get familiar with most of Mr. Malfoy's inner thoughts," he said.

"I just can't wait to see that," said Harry under his breath.

Ron nodded. Snape must have caught the irony in Harry's voice, because he turned his pale face to him. And, for the first time in his life, he smiled to Harry. Well, sort of. His expression showed a reluctant approval, which for Snape could be seen as a smile.

"You can ask him whatever you want, now, Sir," he told Dumbledore.

"Alright," said Dumbledore.

He raised his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

"_Enervatum_!" he said.

Draco's face suddenly showed life again. He had some kind of absent-minded expression.

"Good evening, Draco," said Dumbledore. "I wondered if we could ask you some questions."

"Sure," said Draco on a sleepy tone.

"What was exactly all this about?" asked Dumbledore. "Why did you try to attack the Minister? You know that killing him wouldn't help your boss."

"Who cared about that?" said Draco. "This wasn't a plan that took Devin into account."

"Really?" said Harry. "Who came up with the idea, then? You or Mask?"

"It's the Mask of Chaos," said Draco. "He came to me and together we built up this plan. But this was his idea."

"Why? Why did he want you to get the Minister?" asked Dumbledore.

"The plan was to take Ambrosius out of the picture. Devin would become the Minister, and we would have manipulated him in doing what we wanted."

"Was Devin Stiller aware of your plans?"

"Of course not," said Draco. "He wouldn't have permitted someone to use him so directly.

"He's been used no matter what," said Snape.

"Yes," said Draco.

"Are there any other wizard in the plot, except for the ones we caught?" asked Dumbledore.

"We were a small group," said Draco, shaking slowly his head. "The others only followed Devin to improve their position in the Ministry. We were sixteen, except for the Mask and his servants."

"Servants?" asked Alexander.

"At one of our meeting, I've seen that the Mask is surrounded by lesser wizards who serve him like house-elves."

"Lesser wizards?" asked Harry. "What do you mean?"

"They're not really powerful," said Malfoy. "I think they're quite weak, in fact."

"So, who is this Mask?"

"I don't know his real name," said Draco. "He told me that he was the Mask of Chaos. He's a very powerful Wizard and his origins go way back in time. The name he's using is some ancestral title."

"What does he want?"

"The only thing he wanted, for his help to take over, was the Seal of Chaos. He said he was destined to him. This is an artefact which is bound to the fate of his family. He provided us support and power for our spells. But he never wanted anything other than the Seal."

"So, you confirm that Devin wasn't aware of what you were doing?"

"I say he wasn't a part of the plan, but he knew I was acting on my own. As long as it served his interests, he didn't care. He even encouraged me once. He wasn't aware that we would try and kill the Minister but he was in favour of some attempt to take over. But the attack of last night freaked him out."

"Was Tanith McAllister aware of what was going on?" asked Alexander.

"She suspected us to prepare something, but she had no proof. We never trusted her. She's too obedient to the Ministry line. Devin had hired her because he wanted to seduce her. But it didn't work, and then he had to deal with it."

"So, now, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Wilbur, here, will go on with the interrogation," said Dumbledore. "He will want to hear every detail of you plan. You will be kind enough to answer him, of course."

"Of course," said Malfoy with a weak smile.

Dumbledore threw one last disgusted look and turned to Snape.

"I must congratulate you, Severus. Your Veritaserum formula gets better every time I see it used. He even seems happy to give us the answers we need."

"It's a subtlety I added lately. It makes the formula more acceptable for the subject. But still, headmaster, this is a work in progress," said Snape, with a sly twitch of his lip, that could be seen as a grin.

Harry suppressed a chuckle. Did the years finally take a little chunk of Snape's bitterness away? That remained to be seen. Still, he just had shown that he had a sense of humour, a thing Harry would have never considered.

They all walked out of the room. Mr. Wilbur, a high-ranking Auror, was now speaking with Malfoy, who was still smiling a little dreamily. Harry turned to Alexander.

"Do you think Mask tried to use Malfoy as a diversion?" he asked.

"I think Mask had planned many things at the same time, so he could put his hands on the seal, one way or another," said Alexander.

"So, we must find who is this Mask of Chaos," said Harry.

"That reminds me of something," said Hermione, uncertain.

"At last," said Ron, triumphant.

"What?" said Hermione, frowning.

"Well, every time we face some crisis, we use to say a sentence very important," said Ron. "Then you say that reminds you for something, you disappear in some library, and you come up with the solution of all our problems within hours. And you hadn't said it since the beginning of this mess."

Hermione smiled.

"Well, I am not really familiar with all these Builders Legends. But the mask of Chaos reminds me of some legend about a line of Wizards. I'll have to check this out."

"The Hogwarts Library is at your disposal, Hermione," said Dumbledore, with a wink at Ron, who chuckled.

Hermione looked at him and did something very unusual for her, especially in front of Albus Dumbledore: She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hermione Granger Weasley!" exclaimed Harry, laughing. "Is that a way to behave in front of your future boss?"

"It's not my fault!" said Hermione, on a feint childish tone. "He always makes me feel like I'm a little girl again!"

"If you do believe to be the only one, Mrs. Weasley…" said Snape, so low, they barely heard him, as he turned and left the group, still wondering if they had to laugh or not. Finally,

Harry couldn't help himself, and burst into laughing, quickly followed by Parvati and Hermione. Ron then joined in, still following Snape with his eyes.

"So what are we going to do, now?" asked Ron.

"Well, it will take time for the Ministry to, let's say, recover from the trouble," said Alexander. "But we can't afford to lose more time. We must find this Mask of Chaos. I propose we go and check the House of Morgenstein."

"You found it?" asked Harry.

"Well, the address of Antonius Lochley wasn't in his file, but Aurors had identified Morgenstein Manor years ago. Nobody has ever got in there, however. Maybe it's time for a change."

"Alright," said Ron. "Do we go alone?"

"It's more like a Castle," said Alexander. "We'll need more people than in Godric's Hollow."

He threw a quick look at Harry who nodded. Nothing could harm him about Godric's Hollow any more.

"Here's a thought," said Ron. "Tomorrow's Saturday. We pick the Twins, and whoever wants to come along, and we go there for a picnic…"

"This no place for Picnic, Ron," said Alexander, smiling. "Trust me."

* * *

The next morning, when Harry apparated in front of the House where Morgenstein had lived, he understood what Alexander had meant.

The House was huge and seemed pretty rich, but it was creepy, by the nicest definition he could offer. It was standing at the top of a hill. A hill where nothing seemed to grow tall and where the bushes were of a dark taint. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine. This reminded him of Slytherin Castle, the awful place Voldemort had rebuilt after his ancestor, and where Harry had confronted him for the last time.

"I don't like this place," he said, scolding himself at the obvious statement.

Alexander looked around him, and he smiled.

"Yes, sure it's big, but honestly, look at the location," he said, with an ironic smile. "Name one guy who would buy the place, except for some madmen with masks. Nightmare for a real estate agent."

Harry chuckled. Cracks around him told him that his friends were apparating around him. There were Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Padma and Parvati, who had insisted to join them, Phyllis, Bill and Fleur, and Ginny, of course. They all stayed silent at the sight of the Castle.

"Look at that!" exclaimed Ron, finally. "Who lives here? Voldemort's shrink?"

"It's spooky," said Hermione.

"Well, at least this guy has unanimity when it comes to his taste in architecture and location," said Fred, smiling.

"Alright," let's go," said Alexander.

They headed to the Castle. The entry of the grounds was a large Gate, with high grids.

But as soon as they took one step toward the girds, a curtain of lightning fell before them, preventing them to pass the Gate. When they made a step backward, the lightning faded.

"Wow," said Harry. "No wonder the house doesn't get visits."

"You think he has neighbours issues?" said Fred.

"Probably was tired that the milkman was spilling his delivery every morning," said George. "A lightning that burns your hide will teach you to do your job well."

"Problem is that the owner's dead," said Parvati, on a professional tone. "So it will be difficult to break the spell."

She turned to Bill and Ron, for their opinion, and they nodded in agreement. Three Curse Breakers and they had to be very cautious in order to undo this Spell. Harry wondered why aloud.

"When the caster of the spell is dead, and the spell remains, it means it's a permanent Curse," explained Parvati. "It's always very difficult to break because it was designed to endure."

"We'll see about that," said Alexander.

"I don't like it when you have this tone, Lockenburn," said Phyllis.

"Don't worry," said Alexander, with a wink. "Just stand back."

Everyone walked away from the grids. Harry saw that Alexander was having that expression he had when performing a scanning spell without his wand, "reading" the magic around him, and he knew that he was studying the way the spell was acting.

"Maybe we should focus on the lock system. It seems to be the conduit of the spell," said Bill, thinking aloud.

Suddenly, Alexander raised his hands, and closed his eyes. The lightning shot again in the air, but this time striking his hands. But as Phyllis and Ginny gasped, Harry saw that Alexander didn't seem to feel it. He moved his arms and the energy stuck to his fists. Suddenly, Alexander unclenched both his hands, and extended his arms. The lightning bolts seemed to surge for a short moment, and then exploded suddenly. And along with it, the grids fell off their hinges, ringing loudly on the floor.

"You were saying?" Ron asked Bill, with a smile.

"Or we can tear down the whole thing," said Bill.

'Well, it's open, isn't it?" commented Ron.

Alexander turned to him and winked.

"Shall we?" he said.

"You're spending too much time with George, Alexander," said Parvati, with a sly grin.

"What's wrong with that?" said George, vexed.

For a few weeks, he had been dating Padma, which was the reason she had showed up today, dragging her sister with her.

"Forget it, George," said Padma. "She never ceases to tease me these days. Just because I'm dating another twin."

"You'd be kind to leave me out of your issues, Patil," said George, feigning a frown. "I have no problem dating a girl who has a twin. I only switch places with Fred once in a while..."

"Oh, please, I don't need to hear that kind of idea," muttered Bill.

"Children," said Harry, with a smile. "We're waiting for you, here!"

The whole group resumed its walk to the doors of the Castle. Alexander made one step on the stairs leading to the door. No lightning. He paused for some time, and then turned to them.

"No spell," he said. "Just a locked door."

Harry pulled out his wand and walked straight at the door.

"_Alohomora_!" he said.

* * *

The lock clicked lightly and the door opened. Everybody stepped in the Entrance Hall. There was no light at all in the Castle. Alexander stood still for a second, and then snapped. All the torches of the hall burst into flames, and light spread in the place.

It wasn't as creepy as they had thought it to be. It was elegant and well-decorated. Still the place seemed mysterious, but not frightening.

"I'd say he only had a problem with the location, after all," said Fred, casting an appraising look at the paintings on the wall. "Good taste in art, as well," he said.

"Thank you," replied the paint, a lovely witch in a rich and shinny robe, with a reverence.

"You're welcome," said Fred with a grin.

"Okay," said Alexander. "We split in groups. Ron, Hermione, you take the third floor. Ginny, Fred and George, the second. Bill and Fleur will go there in the kitchens; Phyllis, you go search the living room and library. We'll join you there. Padma, Parvati, check for the basement but don't go too deep. If there's something strange, you go and find us. Harry, you and me, we check the first floor."

They did as planned. They all spread in groups in the Castle, investigating every corner of the place. Harry was impressed by the amount of valuable objects, which were decorating the Castle. Apparently Morgenstein hadn't suffered very much from his sacking from the Ministry.

Parvati and Padma joined them soon, saying that the basement was empty, but also that there seemed to be another level of cave. Alexander told them to wait for the rest of the group before to go investigate it.

"These castles usually contain traps. I don't doubt your competence, Parvati, but we mustn't take any risk with Morgenstein."

The twin women nodded, even if Parvati made a doubtful face.

Harry stopped in front of a huge tapestry. It was a strange motive, like some diagram going wider from the top to the ground. But the motives were so small and tight that, even if he knew that these were writings, he couldn't read it.

The moment he touched the tapestry, a disc as large as a plate appeared in the air, and names appeared on it. Then lines began to trace on the disc, relying names to each other, like a family tree!

"Look at this thing," he said, impressed.

"That's a big tapestry?" said Padma, not really convinced of the importance of what Harry had found.

Harry touched again one area, and another disc of light appeared, with names written in it. It was acting as a magnifying glass on the tapestry. Padma seemed more interested, this time. They gathered near the motive.

"No way," said Parvati. "Is this a family tree?"

"A family tree that goes beyond the last three Millennia," said Harry. "Look, there's only one branch of the family that is in red."

"Yeah," said Padma. "Look here, it says "Muggle." And there "squib"."

"The red line must the one that kept the power of the Builders intact in their blood," said Alexander. "This kind of power is unstable in the blood. So the wizards with the true legacy of the family must have been rare among the other children. But we have the whole line of wizards from the first Mask, down to Morgenstein."

"No," said Harry, kneeling in front of the tapestry. "The line stops before any Morgenstein or Antonius Lochley," he said.

Alexander knelt to see what point of the line Harry was showing.

"Three Lochley families. The Mask can come from one of these three families. Write these names down. We must find their trace."

Harry nodded and took a notepad. This Muggle gadget was really helpful in this kind of situation. He had written the three names down, when they got back to the library, where everyone gathered. Hermione joined them in the room, looking pink in excitement.

"I've found something!" she said.

They all followed her to the third floor. She led them into a room that was pulsating with a soft light. On the walls, all kind of stones tablets were hanging. Tablets that were written in all kind of languages, from old Egyptian, to the Builders symbols, and there even was a rune tablet, that looked like High Elvish, according to Hermione.

Alexander and Bill, who had come back from his investigation, without anything new, looked at the hieroglyphs of one tablet.

"This is a legend," said Bill. "It says that a Wizard came one day to the flying cities and, with the help of a magic device, he caused the High Cities to fall and disappear."

"These are runes that say the same, here," said Hermione. "Well, more or less."

"Here, I've got an ancient Goblin text that speaks of the Silver Mask of destruction," said Parvati.

"A sort of hall of fame?" supplied Ron.

"It's possible," said Bill. "But this line seems really to go back to the Builders if the Ancient Egyptians are already talking about it. This tablet says that it took place Millennia ago. If it has been written already three thousands years ago. So that brings us back to the Builders and the Flying Cities."

"Why are we so unlucky?" asked Padma, with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"We have here a family of wizards that can tell its history way back to the first days of the wizarding world. Why did it have to be a family of madmen, willing to destroy it?"

"Because you know a family that can preserve its absolute power without going mad, except for ours?" asked Fred.

"Wait," George said. "I think you're mistaken. We have absolutely no power and we are all mad."

"Ah yes, you're right," said Fred, on a disappointed tone.

Everybody laughed, and the fascinated tension in the room loosened a little.

"Alright," said Alexander. "The twins have found something downstairs. We'd better check this out."

"Which twins are you talking about?" asked Fred.

"Have you found something?" asked Padma, with a pompous tone.

"Er… no," admitted Fred.

"So it's us," said Parvati with a contemptuous sniffing.

She winked at him and led the way downstairs. The stairs were darkening with every step, as they went beyond the first level of cave.

"_Lumos_," said Harry, and a soft light enlightened the stairs.

There was a single door at the end of the stairs. Alexander and the Curse Breakers of the group checked for any trap before Hermione unlocked it. They all entered the single room that was behind the door.

It seemed to be some kind of crypt. There were steles of marble all around it. With names written in a strange language.

"This must be the Family Burial Vault," said Ginny.

"The steles are written in the language of the Builders said Alexander.

"There's a Book, here," said Ginny.

A great book was standing on a kind of stone lectern. Alexander and Harry reached it at the same time and they both looked at it carefully. It seemed very old, maybe dating from the Middle-Ages. It was leather-bound, and seemed pretty extensive. Alexander opened the cover. It was bewitched to endure the years without any trace.

"It's the family chronicles," he said, after a long time.

"Oh, my!" said Hermione.

"This is exactly what we need to find these three families," said Harry, shaking his notepad.

"Yes, and we will be able to know much more about this Mask, with this thing," said Alexander.

Alexander checked that no spell was on the book. He then took it from its stand.

"Okay, since we found all that was to be found, we might as well not linger in here," said Ron.

They all surrendered to his offer, and soon, they were heading outside. Hermione locked the door again.

"Nobody will come here, you know Hermione," said Ron.

"Now that the spell that guards the entry is broken, anyone could get in here," said Hermione. "This house may be the one of a criminal, there's no reason to let it exposed to vandalism or theft."

"You want to know something, Hermione?" said Phyllis, grinning. "You're just too good for this world. You realize it, don't you?"

Before they all apparated at their different home, Alexander patted the book.

"I'll keep you informed of what I find," he told Harry. "You'll have to focus on your last match. This would be cool to end your season undefeated."

"I'll do my best. That would be an absolute record. No team has done that in two centuries," said Harry with restrained pride.

They all parted and George offered to have a drink with Ron and Harry, as Parvati was dinning with her parents and Padma, tonight.

"They will soon want to meet you," Parvati told George. "They're dying to meet the guy who succeeded in taming the wild animal."

"I'll give you some wild animal," had protested Padma, making Harry and the rest laugh.

"At least, you don't have that problem about meeting my folks," noted Ginny, with a nudge to Harry's shoulder.

"I'm on a lucky streak," shrugged Harry.

"He has all the lucks," said George, gloomily. "Let's hope this last until your season ends."

* * *

The next days were calm, except for Devin Stiller and his "minions". Of course, Draco Malfoy and all his accomplices had been sent to Azkaban, for various sentences. Malfoy and all those who had killed had gotten life. Harry was even close to regret that Dementors weren't in charge of the Guard of Malfoy. The thought of Malfoy reliving over and over again the memory of him being stumped by a "mudblood" like Hermione was delightful.

But Malfoy would be completely cut from Magic, without anymore power than a Muggle, in a fortress that had been rebuilt after the Dementors rebellion. He would join his father in the deepest dungeon of the Prison. For life. Well, that was a small price to pay, but Harry hoped that would be awful.

Even if he had been unaware of the assassination attempts, Devin Stiller was still in a very delicate position of an accomplice of the whole plot. The fact that his own assistant was planning the death of the minister was enough to show his competence to rule anything in the Ministry. His resignation had been accepted quite fast. According to Mr. Weasley, when he had left the place, he was still hesitating between rage and horror. The press hadn't relayed his departure as a resignation, but more as a sacking. Witch Weekly was standing by their choice and claimed that Mr Stiller was only stepping down for the greater good, because he had realised the time wasn't right for his nomination.

The nerve of some people!

Regarding Harry's situation with the investigation of his Quidditch features, though, the editor in chief of Witch Weekly was now playing such a low profile that Ginny reported that his nose was touching the ground almost endlessly. He had published official Apology for the rumours he had spread on Harry. But Ron didn't give him very long before he would be sacked as well.

Fortunately, Harry hadn't missed any match of the League. The Game against Russia had taken place just before Malfoy's letter had been sent to the Ministry. It had been a short victory, but it had confirmed the qualification of England for the World Cup beyond any discussion.

And today, Harry was flying in circles, still looking for the Snitch, for the last game of the Season for the London Falcons. It was the first week of June. And they were playing Brighton. Flint had sworn publicly that he would squash Harry Potter's team to end the Season. Over the wireless, Westham had retorted coolly"Is he talking to us?"

And he was backing his words, at the moment, since he had saved every shot that Flint had taken since the beginning of the Game, fifteen minutes ago. Alicia had scored twice, and Harry was now looking for the Snitch. He was hoping to get one shot soon on the little golden ball, as he really wanted to ruin Flint's hopes. That wasn't really like him to think that way. Harry had always played Quidditch friendly, even for the National Team. You only had to look at the way he behaved with Cho Chang, one his fiercest opponent. But Flint, that was another story. Every single player of the former Gryffindor team hated him so much that they put all their might, whatever the team they were in, to defeat him at any cost.

A quick flash of golden light, and Harry's instincts warned him to move. A second later, he was right behind the Snitch. He dodged two bludgers, sticking to the flying ball. And he saw Flint dive right at him, to knock him off his broom, a nasty wince on his face. Harry leaned on his broom and got to the snitch the right moment Flint missed him by an inch.

He closed his fist on the ball.

"Have a nice summer, Marcus!" he yelled, throwing his fist in the air.

The crowd erupted in cheers. The referee whistled and the Season ended for Harry. He landed softly on the pitch, and got off his broom.

He let himself fall on the ground, before all his team-mates fell on him, cheering madly. The London Falcons, a team that had been among the weakest of the League when Harry had joined it with Alicia, was now accomplishing one glorious feat. For the first time in two centuries, a Quidditch team was winning the League without having lost any game. Harry Potter and Alicia Spinett were now entering the legend of Quidditch as they had both played a whole season, plus four qualification games, without losing one.

Harry and Alicia hugged wildly in the middle of the pitch. Madness was raging all around the stands. London supporters were starting a party that wouldn't end before the next morning. The team was joined by their closest supporters. Ginny jumped in Harry's arms.

"You were brilliant, Harry!" she yelled, before to kiss him passionately.

That alone was enough to justify a whole year of work, for Harry.


	24. Honest offers and chances to atone

Chapter 22: Honest offers and chances to atone

* * *

Some spring days, you could sense summer starting to give hints of its coming. The bright sun over Diagon Alley had forced Ginny to resort to a muggle accessory called sunglasses. Although many things muggle did leave her perplexed, she had to admit this one was a clever way to protect her eyes from the light. She had apparated just outside the Waving wand. She was reasonably late for her date.

Harry had sent her a note to ask her for a lunch. She had made a quick stop at her home to change, and she was now wearing a dress that was meant to blow Harry's mind. She entered the restaurant and was greeted by the owner, Morgause Fletcher, who was a good friend of her.

"Hi, honey," she said, with a bright smile. "You're stunning in this. Your guy's over there," she added with a wave of her head to a corner, where Harry was sitting. "You go on and make an entrance," she told Ginny with a wink.

Ginny had a mischievous smile, and she stepped into the main room of the restaurant, and struck a pose. Many eyes flew to her, including Harry's, of course.

Like every time she was sensing his eyes on her, Ginny felt warmth spread in her heart. How she loved to take his breath away sometimes! He was looking at her, his mouth only slightly open. She couldn't stop the slightly triumphant feeling she felt at his sight. Well, it was always good to be able to surprise your lover. That kept them on their toes.

With the sunglasses, she was certain not many people would know her, especially with the scarf she wore over her hair. Ginny decided to play a little.

She made her way to their table, her hips swaying a little, to make sure everyone would see that she was a beautiful woman and she was here as the date of this dashing fellow Harry Potter. Let the press feast on that one! She wondered how long the papers would take before to hint at a new romance for the Boy-Who-lived with a mysterious beauty…

That brought a smile on her lips. Since they had acknowledged their love, Harry and Ginny had been very careful in public, mainly on Harry's decision. It wasn't that he was embarrassed with her, but he didn't want the press to meddle in this relationship.

"That's too important," he had said. "I want to enjoy us without half the country cheering me on."

Ginny liked that idea, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before Harry's life would be back in the focus of the press. So maybe it was best to meet the public attention on their terms.

She reached the table, and Harry had jumped to his feet, as the gentleman he was. He pulled her chair and smiled.

"My dear, you look ravishing," he said.

"Wow," said Ginny. "A compliment with more than one syllabus? Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

"Oh, come off it, Weasley," snorted Harry, after kissing her cheek. "Your brothers are the ones who can only use the adjective 'hot' for a woman. I really love that dress."

"Do you? I only got a peck on the cheek for it," said Ginny.

"Well…" Harry hesitated. "I thought you agreed that you didn't want the public to…"

"To hell with the public," she said. "I've decided I won't let them dictate my life. I respect your caution, Harry, but I want to be able to kiss my boyfriend whenever I want."

"Well, if you feel so strongly about it," said Harry, with a grin.

He bent to her again and captured her lips. Fire swelled once more in her chest. But she managed to control herself, and she was able to break the kiss. She smiled to him.

As Harry sat down facing her, Ginny could see that nearly everyone was looking at them, more or less discretely. She shrugged it off with a smile. Harry smiled back.

"Okay, now it's out there," he said.

"Care to wager on how long it will take to reach the pages of Witch Weekly?" asked Ginny.

"Nope," said Harry.

"Aww, why not?"

"Because I apply a simple rule of survival in the wizarding world: never wager with a Weasley," said Harry.

Ginny winced and admitted he had a point.

"Besides, you're a journalist," said Harry. "You know how a paper works. You have an advantage, and I never bet against someone who has an advantage."

"You do have an answer for everything, don't you?" she said, sarcastically.

Harry seemed to hesitate, made a face, looked thoughtful before to finally say "Yeah" with an insufferable smugness in the tone.

They both laughed. The owner in person came for their order.

"So what will it be for you?" she asked brightly.

Harry ordered a veal escalope, while Ginny opted for a salad that was the specialty of the place.

"With some wine, dears?" asked Morgause.

"White, please," said Harry.

"I have a delicious elf-made that just came in," said Morgause. "Directly from France. Chateau Enoriel 1988 (1)."

"Sounds good," said Harry.

Morgause left to fetch the wine and came back to fill their glasses. Harry and Ginny clinked their glasses together, still aware of the many eyes of the patrons upon them.

"So, what's the occasion?" asked Ginny.

"Do we need an occasion?" said Harry with innocent eyes.

"Harry," said Ginny on a warning tone. "Don't try this innocent lamb routine on me, it just doesn't work."

"Alright," said Harry. "I had something to ask."

"To ask?" repeated Ginny.

She was beginning to think of the possibilities. Was he going to…?

"Don't get too excited about it, but I wondered if you wanted to move in with me, when I settle in Hogwarts," said Harry, looking at everything, except her.

"Move in with you?"

"Well, I've seen the apartments of the teachers in the Castle, when Hermione visited there," said Harry. "They're huge. It's even bigger than your own house in Hogsmeade."

Ginny had seen for a moment Harry proposing. That would have been rushing it, clearly. But he wanted them to live together in one year... the thought formed in her mind and she took the time to relish in it. She loved that idea. Her smiled grew wider.

"Living with you... I'm a pest to live with, you know, Potter," she said.

"Yeah, right, whatever," said Harry, laughing. "That was calling for some real answer, you know."

She then realized at the tone of his voice that he was waiting anxiously for her to answer. He seemed to take this very seriously. She found that so cute that all of her thoughts on the gentle teasing evaporated.

"Of course I will move in with you," she said, leaning over the table to kiss him. "That will be wonderful."

Harry smiled and his hand reached her cheek, caressing it lightly.

"I love you," he said.

"Me too," said Ginny. "But don't think that wonderful thing you just said will exempt you from buying me a lunch. You owe me one, and I didn't put on that dress just for the fun of it."

"You can have whatever you want, sweetheart," said Harry, grinning. "And as I said, I find that dress absolutely lovely."

"Awww, you can be so sweet, sometimes," said Ginny with a feint emotion. "And that seems so spontaneous," she added with a mocking grin.

"Isn't it why you mentioned the dress?" asked Harry, smiling.

"Sure," she admitted.

That was a very good day. She was about to have a very nice lunch with her lover and, now, she knew that she would live with him next year. It was a really, really good day.

"Oh," said Harry. "I forgot to ask you something else. It's less romantic, though."

"Go ahead."

"Alexander has a favour to ask you said Harry. "Some research. We need to see if the Daily Prophet has archives that could help us get information on the families that are related to Connor Lochley, the last known heir of the Mask. We need to establish the connection with Morgenstein and maybe find the descendant. If we do it ourselves, it will be too obvious. If you do some digging back at the Prophet, you won't draw attention, on your work, at least."

"Why? Do you think I'm drawing attention?" teased Ginny.

"You offer a very striking view for the man who doesn't know you," said Harry, with a grin. "I mean, I've seen one guy drool when you made that entrance, earlier."

"Harry!" said Ginny, falsely scandalized.

"Well, it's true that you're a hottie," insisted Harry.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, this is very sweet. Not really delicate, but sweet."

"I'm not really a subtle man. I've told you that before," said Harry, shrugging.

"Yeah, I know, I still have to work on it."

"I think I'll like you to try," said Harry, with very teasing eyes.

* * *

The party mood that had started with his final victory in the League lingered for a whole week. A week during which Harry had really little time to dedicate to his research with Alexander, because of interviews and stuff like that. But he was kept informed by the Entropist on a regular basis.

From the whole of the research, the first Mask of Chaos wasn't the Maker of the Seal but one of his sons. A son deprived of what he had called his rightful legacy. He had plotted against his father, with the help of his lover, a very powerful witch. And they both had egged the Archimagi to a War against the Father of Mask, a Sorcerer called Askan. Only one Archimagus had escaped their influence. A man called Aedfili. He was described in rather harsh terms by the chronicles. Once the war had begun, they sneaked into Askan's palace, and with their combined power, they opened the Seal. They had just the time to escape, when they realized that the War around them, even if it was a good diversion, was making the Seal unstable. And just after they left the place, The Seal opened a Chaos Rift, in the middle of the Siberian Sky. Everything but the Seal and some ruins of the Cities disappeared into the rift. The Maker of the Seal, Askan, seemed to succeed in closing the Seal, even if this act caused his death.

The chronicles of the Mask were a compilation of notes, journals, thoughts recorded by the descendants of the first one to carry the silver mask throughout the years. It had been copied, translated, and then carried on for generations, over Millennia. To think they had preserved the writings of their family for such a long time was pretty impressive in itself. But the contents of those notes weren't as impressive. Well, the abmyssal madness that could be seen in these words was kind of impressive, actually.

_The Seal is the legacy of our family. The blood of his maker runs through our veins. Nothing must come in the way between us and that tool of absolute power. If it is activated with enough cautions and enough power, The Seal could create an access to pure magic. The Heir of our line that will succeed in finding the Seal again, will inherit the power to change the world, at his own will. _

_We must remain cautious with our blood. Too many marriages with lesser wizards or Muggles had weakened the power that is ours. We must keep intact the line of the Mask, so when the Seal is found, the heir will be able to control its power._

_In this, Salazar Slytherin was right. The purity of blood is really important. This is essential to our goal. The line must survive. So today, I refused the proposal that this pathetic William McFetridge made to my father. Father had played the confusion admirably with William. But he knows better. He approved my decision. The wedding planned for me is with Arnaud, our cousin._

_Julia Lochley, London 1852_

"Nutters, complete bunch of nutters," said Harry, bent over the book.

Alexander smiled and nodded.

This family was completely insane. They were marrying between cousins, to keep the blood of the Mask intact in the line. And sometimes, when wizards or witches from the family were marrying outside the family, I had to be with a very powerful wizard, or they were banished.

That was why, since the last two centuries, Lochley was the name of the family. Even when a witch was marrying an "outsider," she kept her name, and even gave it to the husband.

"Many feminists would love this way of thinking," had commented Phyllis. "But that's sick."

Now Harry was concurring, reading the notes taken by Julia. The book was going on with each generation, notes that were defining the way of thinking of the time, and of the members of the Main Line, which was the red line on the tapestry. The further he was going in this book, the more he was growing convinced that this family was really dangerous, because all the children of this line were complete fanatic; believing in this legacy more than in their own life. This was a thirst for power he had never seen before, except maybe in Voldemort and his followers.

"I'm not surprised that this Morgenstein joined Voldemort, after that," he said, finishing a short passage or the book where Connor Lochley, in 1925, was stating that he had killed a witch after she had revealed him information on the Seal. The secret of the Lochley family was to be kept, even at the cost of lives.

"How is the research on the three families progressing?" asked Alexander.

Three descendants of the last Heir, Connor, could have given birth to Antonius Lochley, but the tapestry had stopped before his birth. Alexander had even theorized that since his wand had been identified as belonging to a man called Antonius Skalner, he could have married the heir, in fact. The names were a trail that Ginny, through her research in the archives and her contacts in the Ministry, was discreetly following, to find the whereabouts of the three families.

"She already ruled out one of them," said Harry. "A couple. Connor's Daughter. She married a muggleborn and took his name. They had one child. Both parents died facing Voldemort during the First War. And their son died during the Second War, in the random attack on Diagon Alley. He had one kid, but the girl's in Hogwarts since the beginning of this year. Ginny has met with the mother. She said that the family of her mother in law had disowned her for marrying a muggle. She is a muggle born. I'd say that either they're clean or she pulls a good act."

"Good, two to go then," said Alexander.

"So, we're after the heir? You're sure about that?"

"Yes," replied Alexander. "Since the replica showed up, I must check for Morgenstein's death, but if it is confirmed, I'd say that the heir will be the key."

"How can you check about the death of someone in Mongolia?" asked Harry. "And you were there. Who could know better than you?"

"I have to check the Replica. The spell in its essence is made to raise the image of a dead Wizard. But some replica existed of a living Wizard. If this replica was reproducing an image of a dead wizard, then the conjurer must be from his blood, and thus it's the heir."

"I'm getting tired of hunting heirs," said Harry. "I already had to deal with the Heir of Slytherin. I thought I got rid of it."

"And I'm getting tired to hunt Morgensteins," said Alexander. "This would be the second Morgenstein I face in my life. Everyone has to face his own problem, you see."

Harry chuckled.

"How will you check the Replica?"

"The Ministry is making an investigation on it. I'll see what they got," explained Alexander.

"They will give out these details freely? It's not directly linked with the Seal, according to some," said Harry, doubtfully.

"Well, I'll give someone a chance to prove me that she has changed," said Alexander.

* * *

Alexander knocked on the door. He was on the Magic Law Enforcement floor, and he was facing the Head's office.

"Come in," said a busy voice.

Alexander opened the door, to see Tanith McAllister writing elegantly on a parchment. She raised her gaze to the door and gave a start.

"Alexander? Come in, Come in! It's a good surprise to see you. Take a seat."

Alexander sat in front of Tanith.

"So, I heard you've been promoted?" he asked.

"It's only temporary," said Tanith. "I will run the Department until the Minister finds someone who can become Head."

"You could be a worse choice, apparently," said Alexander.

"Thank you. I heard they offered the job to Hermione Weasley, but she turned them down."

"Not really surprising," said Alexander. "Hermione's always been modest and I think her vocation lies in Hogwarts, now."

"Well, I just hope I could be fit for the position. I could enjoy a Head title," said Tanith with a smile.

Alexander gave her back her smile.

"So what help can I be for you? I refuse to hope that you may have changed your mind about last day I saw you," she explained. "So you must need help."

"I need access to one file from the Aurors," said Alexander. "It's a closed file," he added, rising a hand before she could protest. "I just want to confirm that somebody is really dead."

"The wizard who's Replica has been found here?" asked Tanith.

Alexander nodded.

"The wizards have studied the ashes carefully," said Tanith. "I've been in charge of this file, thanks to Devin," she explained with a smile. "So, I know that these kinds of ashes are only found from Replicas that figure some dead Wizard. Of course, given the nature of the Replica, there's a slight doubt, but…"

Alexander stayed silent, thinking hard. A slight doubt…

"You seem to take this very seriously," said Tanith.

"You know who was this Wizard?" asked Alexander.

"A man called Antonius Lochley. "He has worked for the Department of Mysteries. Why?"

"He was also known as Lazlo Morgenstein," said Alexander.

"The Death Eater that tried to open the Chaos Rift?" said Tanith.

"Yes, the man I killed. So I want to be sure he's dead."

"I see," she said. "Honestly, if you saw him die, and if the ashes are the one for a posthumous Replica, I guess the doubt is fading away. He's dead."

"Right," said Alexander. "So we must find the descendant," he muttered to himself.

"A descendant?" asked Tanith, who had caught it.

"This Mask of Chaos is from a line of wizard. If Morgenstein's dead, the Mask that attacked the Ministry must be from his blood."

"Interesting," said Tanith. "How can you find this Mask, then?"

"We're working on it," said Alexander.

"The Head of Law Enforcement must be kept informed of these things," she said on a feint severe tone. "So she could give some help to an old friend from time to time," she added with a wink.

"Thanks, Tanith," said Alexander, standing up.

"Can I do less than that?" she said.

* * *

_Okay, that's it, for the moment... next, Choices have to be made._

_(1)There is a double pun in that name. First it's a reference to a nice fanfiction that I read somewhere called "Win a Date with Ginny Weasley", by cwarbeck where white wine is mentioned: elfmade wine called Chateau Galadriel 1999 (I found the idea hilarious). Plus Enoriel is a character in the french RPG Parody "Reflets d'acide", which I recommend to all french-speaking, fantasy lovers. Enoriel is a delicate, yet ruthless Elf Bard_.


	25. Choices of Heart, Choices of Mind

Chapter 23: Choices of the Heart, Choices of the Mind

* * *

Two days later, Alexander walked again in the Atrium of the Ministry. He walked directly at the private elevator that was leading to Cheldon Ambrosius' Office. The Minister had asked for news on their progress on a regular basis.

The wizard at the entrance of the Office nodded when Alexander passed before him.

Alexander knocked one the door.

"Come in," said the Minister's voice.

Alexander opened the door and found the Minister discussing with a familiar face.

"Ah, Alexander," said Cheldon cheerfully.

"Sorry to interrupt…" began Alexander.

"There's no problem," said Tanith McAllister with a nod.

She seemed in a very good mood today.

"I just confirmed Tanith as the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement," explained Ambrosius. "I think she's the best choice for this position. I should have nominated her before I let Devin enter the Office."

"That's good news," said Alexander.

"Thank you, Alexander," said Tanith with a friendly smile. "I hope I will be worthy of your trust, Sir."

"I'm sure you will, Tanith," said the Minister. "What did you want, Alexander?"

"I was willing to keep you informed of our investigations," said Alexander.

"You can talk in front of Tanith," said Alexander. "I just informed her of the exact situation. So far, Devin was the only one of his office involved, well... save for Mrs Granger-Weasley, of course. I can't afford to leave so many people unaware of what is at stake here. The crisis has become too serious. I guess Devin taught us that lesson, at least."

"I didn't realize that the situation was that critical," said Tanith. "Devin was always saying that you were too alarmist, while he would never tell me what it was about. But now, I realize that you're right from the beginning. That Seal must be destroyed as soon as possible."

Alexander took a seat, at Ambrosius' gesture.

"We're closing on the Mask, Sir," said Alexander. "Tanith already knows that we are on the trail of the descendant of Morgenstein. It has been confirmed that the family of Morgenstein has been involved with the Seal for millennia. As we were searching the house of Lazlo Morgenstein, we have found that the only living relatives of Morgenstein are three families. With the help of Ginny Weasley, we already have established that one isn't involved at all. Only two families can be the one of the Mask."

"But when you will have identified him, what can you do?" asked Tanith. "They could be using another name."

"Yes, but I'm sure Mask is someone in the Ministry," said Alexander. "And once I've got his real name, I will be able to find him. You can trust me on this."

"That's good," said Ambrosius.

"Once the Mask is caught, we will have more time ahead of us to deal with the Seal," said Alexander.

"Excellent," said Ambrosius. "At the same time, we have made progress to isolate the Seal from Magic. Wizards from the Spelling Department are creating spells that may create a Bubble of Void around anything. The only obstacle left is to make these spell unaffected by the Seal's action."

Alexander nodded.

"I guess we will see the end of this Crisis soon, said Ambrosius.

"I hope so," said Alexander.

* * *

_He was walking in the streets of Hogsmeade, along with his three companions. He could feel the apprehension pulse in his veins. He couldn't fail this. Or the Mask would be unforgiving this time. So determination and fear were fighting in his mind. His mission was the most important of his life._

_She had to die._

_The target appeared at the turning of the street. The flaming red hair and the green eyes. The Irish Witch. He raised his wand and aimed at her. So did the other cloaked wizards. A pity, he thought. She's beautiful. But it was the will of the Master._

"CRUCIO!"

_As Phyllis was screaming in pain before his eyes, the vision dissolved, to be replaced by another one. Alexander shifted in his sleep. The streets of Hogsmeade were replaced by the Halls of the Ministry. He was facing three guards. He was looking at them through the slits of a Mask. He was the Mask of Chaos. Nothing could ever stop him! _

_He raised his wand and one of the guards fell dead on the floor. The others were taken out by his servants. And finally, after months of waiting, the door opened in front of him, and the Seal appeared to his eyes, glowing of its blue light. _

_His fate, His legacy. His future. The Seal of Power._

Alexander woke up with a start. He looked around him. He was sitting in his armchair, behind his desk. Through the window, the sun was shining against the East Tower of Hogwarts. He was back in his office for hours, after his morning visit to the Minister. And he couldn't remember what happened after he took his seat in his office. He hadn't slept too much in the last days.

Alexander shivered. He was covered in cold sweat. He had fallen asleep over his book, and now, he was sure that what he had seen wasn't a dream. It was another vision. Like the one he had experienced in the summer. The one that had led him back to England and Hogwarts.

Phyllis was in danger! And the Mask was about to get the Seal!

He stood up, without thinking any further. He ran out of his office, thinking of what he had seen. The vision of Phyllis was in Hogsmeade. He felt the emergency to get there. The vision was about to fulfil at this very moment!

Alexander ran out the Great Doors of the Castle, avoiding a collision with Hagrid by an inch. Without wasting a second to apologize, he took off in the air, and flew right over the Forbidden Forest. He had never flown that fast. The very second he was out of the grounds, he pulled out his wand, and cast a spell.

"_Locatio Phyllis_!" he shouted.

The tip of his wand emitted a red light, and Alexander did something he had never done before. He read the way Magic was linking his want to Phyllis, and his mind followed the trail.

He found her, and apparated in mid air.

He landed on the ground, in the middle of a street. Four wizards were standing in front of him. Four cloaked wizards, their wands trained in their hands, but that looked stunned by his sudden apparition. Behind him, he could figure Phyllis on her knees, struggling with the pain of a Cruciatus Curse.

Alexander waved his and to the wizards and they were hit by a furious wave of Energy, that sent them on the ground. They stood up quickly, and, after sharing a quick look, they disapparated.

Alexander turned to Phyllis. She stood up, weakly. She had numerous cuts on her arms and neck. Alexander ran to her, and checked her wounds.

"Are you alright?" he asked restlessly.

"I'll live," said Phyllis with a smile. "Right on time, as always. Thank you."

She kissed him. Alexander stiffened a little.

"I can't stay," he said, his voice getting desperate.

"What's going on, Alex?"

Phyllis' face was beginning to loo worried.

"I had a vision," said Alexander. "That's how I knew you needed me. But something is going on at the Ministry. These guys are servants of the Mask. He's up to something in the department of Mysteries. I've seen it. I can't stay. You must go to St Mungo's, but I can't stay with you. Can you apparate on your own?"

Usually, Phyllis would have argued endlessly over the fact that she needed to get to a hospital, as she was tougher than anyone. But this time, she seemed to understand the situation. She nodded.

"Go," she said.

"You…"

"I'll be fine, now," she said, kissing him again. "Go."

Alexander was preparing to apparate.

"Alex," she called to him.

He looked at her. She was smiling weakly.

"Thanks to have come to me first she said.

Alexander had a sad smile and he disapparated.

* * *

He emerged of the air in the Atrium. A short look around him, and Alexander heard an explosion under his feet. He disapparated and appeared back on the ninth floor. To emerge in total chaos. There was a huge battle around him, spell flashing through the air, and wizard apparating suddenly.

He spotted the door of the Seal room. She was torn open, and ten Wizards were carrying the Seal out of it, covered by the spells of their companions. And before all of the cloaked wizards, the Mask was shooting spells at everyone, forcing the Ministry guards to take cover.

Alexander threw a wave of force at Mask. The masked wizard raised a hand and blocked it. Alexander saw the Seal react to this spell. Mask was using the entropy around it to reinforce his own power!

Alexander and Mask faced each other for a long moment, with a defying look.

"Alexander! What's going on?" asked a familiar voice.

Hermione had just apparated at his side.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alexander, without tearing his eyes off Mask.

"I was picking up the last of my stuff from my office, when I heard the noise, Stupefy!" she said, casting a spell at one of the servants of the Mask. "I saw you appear in the Atrium."

"They're taking the Seal!" shouted one of the Unspeakables. "Stop them!"

Alexander looked around to see where Tallmount was. It was he who was supposed to give orders. And suddenly, he saw him.

Tallmount was lying on the ground, dead. He wasn't harmed at all. A Killing Curse.

"Bloody murderer!" shouted Alexander. "_FUDERA_!)

A huge lightning bolt shot out of his Wand and struck the shield of Mask. It dissolved on it.

"Too bad, Alexander," said the iron voice. "You missed your shot, this time. Let's see how you deal with this."

He waved his wand.

"_Annihilato_!" he said.

The huge flash of light was blinding. Alexander built a barrier to deflect the destruction spell. The impact was terrifying. The ray of light divided in smaller ones. One of the rays hit the Ceiling.

The shock made the ceiling explode. The spell of the Mask rebounded in every direction. One of the rays of light hit one of the Ministry's wizards, and he was disintegrated in a second. Another rebounded three times, losing power with each hit on the stone. Finally, it hit one of the mirrors, and shattered it.

The ray exploded in little ones, again in every direction. One the rays hit Hermione in the shoulder. She fell on the ground with a cry of pain. And seem to pass out.

The commotion caused by the explosion had allowed the servants of Mask to drag the Seal by the vortex. It disappeared from view. Mask made a parody of salute to Alexander, before to run into the passage, which disappeared behind him.

Alexander had no time to roar after him, or to deal with his anger right now. He ran to Hermione, who was lying unconscious on the ground. He knelt near her, and took her wrist. With a deep sigh of relief, he felt a pulse under his thumb.

"Somebody takes her to St Mungo's Hospital!" he ordered. "And warn her husband."

"Alexander! What happened?" asked Ambrosius, who came running out of the Elevators.

"The Seal is gone, Sir," said Alexander. "The Mask came and took it with his servants."

Ambrosius looked around him, and saw the bodies lying on the ground.

"Who…"

"He killed three guards, and Corwin," said Alexander.

Ambrosius went very pale.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we couldn't do anything," said Tallmount's deputy. "The second he was on the spot, the Mask had shot a Killing Curse at him. Even Mr. Lockenburn couldn't stop them."

"How did you know?" asked Ambrosius.

"I had a vision," said Alexander. "Like the one which had led me to Mongolia. But this time, I failed."

His heart seemed very cold, now. He was relieved to have saved Phyllis from her attackers, but this choice could lead to the destruction of England. Alexander saw somebody lift Hermione in his arms, before to disapparate.

And this choice had nearly killed one of his friends.

How could things go wrong like this?

* * *

Harry was walking as quickly as he could in the Hospital corridors. He was under the shock of what had happened. He had received a desperate call from Ron. Hermione was in St Mungo's, fighting for her life! Harry was terrified by the thought of a dying Hermione.

He exited the elevator into the wing where that a healer had indicated to him. He ran into Terry Boot, one of his old classmates. He was dressed as a Healer.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Hermione's injured," said Harry quickly. "Do you know where she is?"

Terry was about to say no when a voice called Harry's name. He turned to see Fred walk toward him, looking way too worried and serious for Harry's peace of mind. He saw that his twin was waiting at the door of a room, with their parents. Terry wasted no time and entered the room, with a nod to the Weasleys.

"It's pretty bad, Harry," said Fred, darkly. "Ron's inside, but they won't let us come in."

"What the hell happened?" asked Harry.

"Hermione was in the Ministry, picking up her things, when the Mask attacked," said George, who greeted him with a nod. "Hermione's been injured by a deflected Curse. The Seal is gone."

"What?"

Harry felt panic rise in him. The Seal was in the clutches of the Mask!

"Alexander is upstairs," said Fred. "Phyllis has been attacked by servants of the Mask. She's fine, but you should go and ask him what's going on."

"Where's Ginny?" asked Harry, surprised not to see her.

"We don't know," said Fred. "She's been out of touch. I sent her three owls and tried the Floo powder, but I can't find her."

Terry walked out of the room at that moment.

"She's seriously injured," he said, very seriously. "But now, her survival is in her own hands. If she wakes up, she'll be fine. But if she doesn't, we'll lose her. You will be soon allowed in the room."

"You should go and see how Phyllis and Alexander are," said Fred. "Third floor, room thirteen."

"But..."

"Harry, there's nothing you can do by staying here," said Molly, kindly.

"If the Seal is out there," said Arthur, "this is too big to waste any time."

Reluctantly, Harry walked away from the group, his mind completely confused. All was happening too quickly! Too much things at the same time. He took the elevator to the next floor and easily found the Room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came the voice of Phyllis, strong and tense.

Harry pushed the door open, and pushed his head in the crack.

Phyllis was looking furious. And she was looking terrible as well. But most of her cuts were now healing, and she looked more angry than hurt. Harry was astonished by her strength. She was arguing with Alexander, who was insisting that she should stay here, for her own sake.

"I'm fine, Alex," she said.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

Alexander seemed to notice him at last.

"Servants of Mask attacked her. But I had a vision, and I went to help her. But I had another vision, on Mask's attack on the Ministry. I was too late for that. I saw him and his cronies carry the Seal through one of his damned portals in the Air."

"But how the hex did he find the Seal?" asked Harry. "It's... It was supposed to be a secret."

"I don't know," said Alexander. "But if I find the one who has leaked that information, he'll be in a world of trouble."

Alexander looked positively disgusted and angry. Harry guessed that part of that anger was aimed at himself, mostly. He knew the feeling. Whenever something he was involved in went wrong, Harry had the tendency to claim the blame. It seemed Alexander shared that trait. Phyllis seemed to have guessed Alexander's state of mind, because she was still trying to soothe him about it.

"Love, how could have you stopped it?" asked Phyllis. "Once he was in the place, with his reinforcements, nothing could have stopped him."

"I should have done something for Hermione. She's been hurt because I was late. Tallmount's dead. And I was almost too late to rescue you…"

"Come off it, Lockenburn," she said. "None of these idiots had done me any wrong, thanks to you! I'm serious! How's Hermione, Harry?"

"Not really good," said Harry, entering the room, still under the shock of the news. "She hasn't wakened, yet. I'll go and check on her. Glad to see you're okay," he added to Phyllis.

"Could you tell that to him?" asked Phyllis, showing Alexander with a nod of her head.

By the look on his face, Harry could tell that Alexander was still hesitating between pure panic and fury. He had to be completely beside himself with fear for her sake, but at the same time, he was planning some killing in the next days, against anyone involved in the attack against her.

Harry left the room as Phyllis was kissing her lover, to reassure him. He went back down to the floor where Hermione was taken care of. He was thinking hard of the situation.

It was disastrous. Mask at taken a serious head start, now. He had the Seal, and there was no way to find him now. It was only a question of hours until he would activate it. If they didn't find a way out of this, England was doomed, if not the whole world.

Harry reached Hermione's room, now open. He saw Ron sitting at her bedside, looking sickly pale, and Harry could tell by looking his old friend in the eye, that he was completely destroyed inside. If Hermione wasn't getting better soon, Harry was worrying for Ron's sanity. He knew that even if they fought all the time, and if they seemed to be as different as rain and sunshine, Ron and Hermione were completing each other so much that Ron couldn't live without his wife.

Harry looked at Hermione. She was pale, motionless. Harry knew it was the spell she was under that was giving her this look. But it was scary. She looked dead! Harry had to struggle to keep the idea of losing Hermione out of his mind. Hermione was the closest thing he had for a sister. Hermione had been on Harry's side through so many challenges that he couldn't even imagine something that could make her disappear from it.

She just couldn't die!

A healer entered the room. Ron raised his eyes to him, hoping for some news.

"I won't give you false hopes, Mr. Weasley," said the Healer. "But if she has lived until now, I think that she had the strength to resist the spell that got her. If she's strong enough to wake up, she'll be out of trouble."

Ron nodded, not saying a word, and his eyes went back on Hermione's face, looking for any kind of move.

Harry was about to move to join Ron and comfort him the best way he could, but an Owl entered the room by the window and flew directly at him. Ron looked at him, surprised. Harry shrugged in apology, showing he didn't know who could write to him now.

He picked the note from the owl, and tore it open.

It was from Ginny. A cold chill ran through his spine. She had been out of touch. For a moment, he had forgotten what she had been doing, these days. If she wasn't aware of what was going on…

The thought died in his mind when he read the letter.

_Harry,_

_I found the Mask. I can't tell you more. This note could be intercepted. Meet me at Hogwarts!_

_I Love you,_

_Ginny_

Harry had a sudden impression of danger. Reading the note, he was thinking hard of what just happened. Phyllis attacked, as the lover of Alexander. If the Mask knew something like that, he could very well know what Ginny meant for him. And he could also know what she was looking for in the Prophet's Archives… to get his name!

"I must go," said Harry. "Tell me how she gets, alright?"

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Ron, suddenly worrying.

"Ginny's in danger," said Harry, before to disapparate.

* * *

Ginny walked out of her house, her thoughts in complete disorder. The news would be striking for Harry and Alexander. There was no mistake, though. She had a serious lead on who Mask could be, now. She felt excited at the idea. She liked cracking a mystery.

Something in her mind warned her and she suddenly stopped. A feeling echoing the one in Diagon Alley, when she had fought beside Alexander. As if to prove her feeling of dread, a crunching noise came from the woods near the village. She got her wand in her hand in a second.

Three silhouettes walked slowly out of the woods, wands in hand. In open field like that, on her own, Ginny knew she was in danger. She began to run immediately, toward the safest place nearby, namely Hogwarts. But as she was reaching the middle of the woods, near the Gates, something it her hard in the back, throwing her on the dusty ground. A terrible pain ran through her entire body. She screamed. Her wand slashed the air.

"_PROTEGO_!" she managed to pain faded. She stood up with difficulties, and turned to the attackers. They suddenly began to wave their wands, sending trails of fire across the night. One of the beams hit her in the shoulder, burning her. She felt blood begin to flow out of the wound. She fell on her knees, but refused to go down.

She raised her wand.

"_Expulso_!" she shouted.

A wave of force hit the three wizards, who fell on the ground.

Ginny tried to stand up and to apparate, but her mind was not clear enough. Another strike of the flaming whips hit her on the chest, throwing her on the ground. She waved her wand in the approximate direction of her attackers.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she said, between two sobs of pain.

One wand flew back to her. She grabbed it, and stood up again. She waved two wands at them.

"_Everte Statum_!"

One was hit by the spell, but the other dodged it. He threw a knife at Ginny, who was too weak to avoid hit. It hit her in the stomach. Ginny had just the strength to pull the knife out of the wound. She was about to try and cast another spell. But her vision blurred suddenly. And the sounds of the woods were beginning to fade out.

The two Wizards suddenly seemed to take one decision, and disapparated, grabbing the third one, still stunned. Ginny dropped her wand and felt herself fall on the floor. She could feel the blood flowing out of her wounds, and everything was going very cold now.

_No wonder they left,_ she thought. _I'm done for._

The last thought she had was for Harry, and how much she loved him. She held on to it, not willing to let it go away. She couldn't leave him alone. Not now that hey had found each other. It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve to die like this, alone in the woods, without any reason.

* * *

Harry had run the fastest he could from the middle of Hogsmeade, led by his wand to find Ginny. He was beyond worried. His whole being was in frantic, as the wand was leading him in the woods, far from the town.

And suddenly, he saw her facing two silhouettes and, between her two opponents, another one was lying, apparently stunned.

He had his wand in his hand.

"_Incendio_!" he shouted.

A huge arc of flame shot in the air, speeding at the wizards. They grabbed the stunned one and disappeared. Harry ran to join Ginny, but he saw her collapse on the ground, and stay motionless.

His heart missed a beat, and a terrified cry escaped his lips.

"GINNY!" shouted a voice near her.

And suddenly, his face was bent over her. He was looking terrified. But Ginny felt better to see him before the end.

"I love you," she whispered, before she would lack the strength.

"Oh, no, you don't play that game with me, Weasley! You're going to make it, you hear me?"

He was sounding furious, but in the same time, he was crying. She could feel tears falling on her face. She wanted to tell him not to cry, but she suddenly fell into darkness.

She closed her eyes, and the world disappeared around her.

Harry cradled Ginny in his arms, panic racing in his head. How could he save her? He could not think of anything. He was too far from Hogwarts, too far from Hogsmeade. By the time he would get to anyplace, she would be dead. And he couldn't apparate into Hogwarts.

He pressed her against him. Her breathing was growing ever weaker. Harry tried a healing spell on the wound of the knife, but if the wound closed, he could still feel Ginny go weaker in his arms.

Helplessness was starting to overwhelm him, when he felt something in his inner pocket.

The coin! Hermione's coin! He took it and grasped it tightly. It was cold to the touch, the spell useless now that the threat on the Minister was passed. Harry suddenly focused on it, like never before. He needed to send a signal, hoping someone would hear it. He pressed the coin inside his fist, shutting his eyes, calling to all the power he had. It was nothing like using a wand. It was a desperate gesture, but he just couldn't lose Ginny like that!

In his fist, he felt the coin begin to warm up. When he opened his palm, the coin was red! Hermione couldn't hear the call, but maybe someone still had one of the coins.

"Help me!" he pleaded. "Somebody help me!"

And a loud crack came in response. Alexander was suddenly standing near him. His eyes widened when he saw Ginny.

"What happened?" he asked, urgently.

"Servants of Mask," said Harry, sobbing. "I don't know what to do... I tried to heal her, but..."

"Let me help you," said Alexander, acting quickly.

He waved his hand and snapped his fingers at Ginny, and she suddenly seemed to freeze, like caught in ice. Alexander flicked his fingers again and Ginny began to levitate, escaping Harry's tight embrace.

"I must be quick," said Alexander. "Meet me in the Castle."

He suddenly flew off the ground and, Ginny floating at his side, sped up in the air, flying right at the towers of Hogwarts. Harry's eyes followed him until he vanished from view. He was still numb from the shock, torn between relief, hope and terror at the idea that she could die. He couldn't will himself to move.

Another crack and Remus was apparating right in front of him. Tonks followed the second after.

"Harry! What happened!" she said, her eyes widening at the sight of blood on his robes.

"Ginny... they... they attacked Ginny," said Harry, still feeling completely empty.

"Where is she?" insisted Remus.

"Hogwarts... Alexander took her," said Harry. "She was… she was…"

He couldn't go on. The idea of losing Ginny was too much. Tonks hesitated a second, walked to him and hugged him tightly.

"She'll be ok, Harry," she said softly. "I'm sure she'll be ok."

Harry buried his face in her shoulder, as his nerves were failing him. Remus patted his back gently.

Then Tonks took Harry by the arm and walked him toward the Castle. But he hardly noticed it. All he could think about was the vision he had had of Ginny, covered with blood, looking pale, and whispering that she loved him, just as if she was about to die.

If she was to die, he couldn't live with the thought. And Hermione was injured too. The dearest women of his life were both lying in a hospital. How could he face this?

* * *

Harry had been sitting for hours now, outside the Hospital wing, waiting impatiently to have some news, Lupin and Tonks sitting silently next to him. Ginny was in good hands, with Madam Pomfrey. Alexander had lent her his help, and a Healer had come from St Mungo's. Harry had been thrown out of the wing, as they needed to perform some real difficult spell, to keep her alive. The wounds were already mended, but poison from the blade was still running in her veins, and it was pulling her deeper in the darkness. They had to fight this and to bring her back to consciousness.

And Harry had no way to know how it was going.

"Harry?" said a voice near him.

A voice so familiar that Harry jumped, hoping to see Ginny alive and well. But as he raised his eyes, he saw that it was Molly. For the first time in his life, Harry realised how much Ginny's voice took after her mother's. Molly was standing there, her lower lip trembling. She had tears in her eyes. She was joined by her husband who came to face Harry.

"How is she?" asked Arthur, urgently. "Dumbledore warned us that she was injured."

"I don't know," said Harry. "They are still with her, right now. They fight to keep her alive. She was stabbed and the blade was poisoned."

He lowered his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at them in the eye. It was his entire fault! He tried to say this out loud, but words failed him.

It seemed to draw Molly from her teary silence. She grabbed his shoulders with her strong hands.

"Harry," she said. "You're not responsible for this. Without you, she would be simply dead. Dumbledore said you ran to her rescue."

"But without me, she wouldn't heave been even involved in all this," said Harry.

"Don't be absurd, Harry," said Arthur. "Ginny hasn't waited for you before to take risks. She would have been involved in this or something else, even without you. Don't take the blame for this. You don't deserve it."

Harry was still not convinced.

"Harry, listen to me," said Arthur. "I have always made a duty of staying out of my children's private life, but when I heard about you and Ginny, I couldn't be happier. And I know my little girl. She has never seemed so happy than since she's with you."

Molly then hugged him gently. Remus then took Harry's arm and dragged him close to a window, as Tonks came to talk to Ginny's parents.

"They're right, you know," he said. "She won't die like this. Not after she finally got the happiness she was looking for. I've watched the whole lot of you since the end of the war. And I've seen her grow happier these last months than in her whole life. All that thanks to you. I know she will fight. She won't leave you alone."

"I can't imagine losing her," said Harry, weakly.

It was all that he could say. His mind was going blank again, every thought completely eclipsed by the memory of Ginny lying in his arms, covered in blood. Remus pulled him in an awkward hug. Harry sighed against him. He was grateful that his parents' friend was here for him, today. Merlin knew he needed no to be alone, right now. Tonks joined them and put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.

"She'll fight, Harry," she said. "She'll be okay."

* * *

_Ginny_.

Something in the dark seemed to call her back. Ginny heard some voice speak in her mind, and it sounded just like someone calling her from a deep cave. No, she was in the depth of the Cave and someone was coming from the outside, to help her get out. She felt suddenly that her mind was clearing. She tried to open her eyes, but all she got from this was pain, so she gave up. Her senses were coming back one by one, to tell her that she was feeling worse than she had ever felt in her life. She clenched her teeth, struggling not to scream in pain.

"She's awake," said the voice of a woman.

"Good," said the voice, now familiar, of Alexander. "You can sleep, now, Ginny. You won't fall in darkness again. Go to sleep."

And before she could do or say anything, she was drifting slowly back into sleep.

* * *

Later how long, she couldn't tell-, she started again to regain consciousness. But this time, there was no pain, or at least, not that bad. It felt like a terrible headache, but all over her body. But she could move a little. She shifted in her pillows, without opening her eyes. She let out a groan, since even moving so slightly was painful.

"Ginny?"

The voice, full of love but tired, that came in response eased her pain. He was here! She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a little. The face of Harry came in focus, right over her.

When Ginny opened her eyes, Harry let out a sigh of relief. He had felt so cold, afraid and weak, while sitting on her bedside, after the spells that Alexander, Madam Pomfrey and the Healer had performed on her. He had been afraid of losing her. Now he could understand what she had felt, when he had been hurt during his game against China. He took her hand and smiled.

"Hello, Miss," he said softly.

"How am I?" she asked, with a weak smile.

Her voice wasn't much more than a whisper.

"You've been better," said Harry. "But you will get better, soon, now that you're awake."

"My head's killing me," said Ginny, with a wince of pain.

"Sorry to be pessimistic, but you ain't seen the half of it. Soon, the rest of your body will kill you. This blade was poisoned. Your body is still fighting the poison."

"That sounds nice. Thanks," she said suddenly.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"You saved my life, tonight," said Ginny.

"Alexander did the most of it, you know," said Harry. "I'm just glad that I was here to warn him so he could get you in the hospital wing."

"The hospital wing?" asked Ginny.

"We're in Hogwarts," he said. "There was no time to get you in a hospital, but Madam Pomfrey will get you on your feet in no time."

"Who were these guys?" asked Ginny, her mind snapping back to the fight and her wound.

"Servants of the Mask," said Alexander, walking in the room, in spite of Madam Pomfrey's vigorous protests. "Good to see you awake, Ginevra. Harry, I've checked on Hermione. She woke up. Healers say she'll be fine."

Harry sighed in relief. The last time he had seen Hermione, she was lying on a bed of St Mungo's, pale as death. He had seen Ron's face. Now, he could understand how he had felt much clearer now. If Ginny had died because of him, Harry would have torn down the whole country to find this Mask and kill him slowly, painfully.

"Healers say she'll get out the Hospital very soon, without any trouble," said Alexander.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny. "What happened?"

"Mask has the Seal. He broke in the Ministry again and stole it with his servants. He killed two more guards and Mr. Tallmount. Hermione's been hurt in the explosion he has caused. But she's recovering," said Harry, with a look at Alexander for him to confirm.

The decisive nod he had in response did a lot to clear his head. Neither Ginny nor Hermione would die, today. With that terrifying spectre out of his mind, his thoughts went back to the crisis at hand. And it seemed Ginny had a sudden realization.

"It's not 'he', Harry," she suddenly said, grasping his arm. "That's what I wanted to tell you. I found the family of Morgenstein. There were only two trails left. But Connor's second son died without any child. The third child was a woman, who married and kept the name Lochley. Her name was Evianna. She had a daughter, Lucia. And she married a man named Antonius Skalner! He took the name Lochley. But Alexander, he was a Chaotician, too, which is why the family insisted that she married him. She died in childbirth. It was a daughter! Antonius abandoned her after her mother died. The girl's been adopted after that."

"Adopted?" repeated Alexander, very pale, now. "You're sure?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "She is gone from the records, but she can be traced with a little patience."

Harry could see that Alexander wasn't listening anymore. There was something in his eye. He had suddenly made a connection, somehow. He stood up, his eyes flashing with a sudden anger. He hit one of the curtains of Ginny box with a scream of rage. The curtain and its frame fell on the floor loudly.

"She used me! The backstabbing bitch!"

"What?" asked Harry? "Who?"

"It's Tanith, Harry! From the very beginning, it's been Tanith! She was right under my nose!"

He took one small bottle on one of the tables and threw it against the wall, with another scream of fury.

* * *

_For those who wonder, I created the Fudera Spell with the Old German root for the Word "Foudre" which means Lightning in French. _


	26. Behind the Mask

Chapter 24: Behind the Mask

* * *

"Tanith? Tanith McAllister? But how... How can you be so sure?" asked Harry, still under the shock of what Alexander had said.

"I've known for years that Tanith was adopted," said Alexander, who was beginning to calm down. "She told me when we were at school. And I met her adoptive parents. They were nice people... it all makes sense, now."

"Excuse me if I missed some parts," said Harry, still bemused.

"Who knew about the progress of the investigation on the Mask except for you, Ginny, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and the Minister?" said Alexander.

It wasn't really a question.

"Tanith," he said. "She was in Ambrosius Office when I told him that Ginny was closing in on the Mask. Even the Aurors have been kept out of the loop. But I've gone to her to ensure the Replica of Morgenstein was made from a dead man. And then I trusted her, in front of Ambrosius. And once she hears that Ginny is investigating the trail of the Mask, Ginny is attacked by Servants of the Mask the very same evening. If you add to this the fact that we never saw her and Mask at the same time…"

"But Malfoy said she's was out of the conspiracy. He was under the effect of Veritaserum!"

"Because Malfoy never knew that Mask was Tanith. With this mask and strange voice, could you tell if it's a man or a woman behind it? Hermione was right, when she said that it could be anybody. We focused too much on Morgenstein. But I never thought of somebody I knew."

"But why did she help us against Stiller?" asked Ginny, still a little weak.

"That's obvious, now that I think of it," said Alexander. "She was playing both sides. She egged Malfoy on this rebellion project as the Mask, and at the same time, she warned us against the rebellion, to make sure that it would fail. Malfoy was linked to Devin Stiller. An aborted attempt of assassination against the Minister would ruin his career. And leave the way clear for her to get the Head Position. I'm sure she even made sure that Malfoy was harassing Hermione without any interference, to make sure that Hermione would refuse to take Devin's place."

"But why?"

"As a Head, she would be informed of more things. And especially, Ambrosius had just told her about the Seal and its precise location. That's why we succeeded in stopping the Masks when they tried to break in. They didn't know where the Seal was. They unleashed that spell to darken the Stars to make the Seal react and find it in the Building. Once Tanith got in the Head position, Ambrosius told her everything. And, soon, she was ready to strike."

"How didn't we see it before?" asked Harry, without hoping any answer.

"Because she was doing her best to prove to me that she was trustworthy. And she even succeeded, because I fell for it," Alexander said. "I'm sorry, Harry," he said.

"What?"

"I should have been more careful. If I didn't tell the Minister that it was Ginny who led the investigation on the Lochley family, Tanith wouldn't have attacked her."

"Don't begin to bear blames you don't deserve, Alexander," said Professor McGonagall, entering the Hospital Wing.

"She's right," said Ginny. "Tanith's the one who ordered the attack. And if I catch the bastard that threw that knife at me, he'll be in for serious pain."

Professor McGonagall looked at her with a mix of shock and amusement.

"I'm glad to see you better, Miss Weasley," she said. "I think your parents will want to see you, now."

"Are they here?" asked Ginny.

"They've been on your bedside for hours," said Harry. "You've been out for quite a while."

Ginny nodded.

"I'll be glad to see them," she said. "If only to prove to Mum that I'm alright."

Harry smiled.

"Harry," said Professor McGonagall, "I've got an owl from St Mungo's Hospital. Hermione woke up, and she wants to see both Alexander and you."

Harry raised his eyebrows. That seemed to make Alexander forget about his guilt.

"We got to make plans, Harry," said Alexander. "London could be a good place to do so."

"I've prepared a Portkey for the three of us," said McGonagall.

Alexander nodded.

"Just a minute," said Harry.

Professor McGonagall looked at him, and then at Ginny. She smiled.

"Of course," she said. "I'll tell the Weasleys to wait a little more."

She and Alexander left the wing, after Alexander nodded to Ginny. Harry sat again next to her and took her hand.

"I've got to go," he said. "You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes," said Ginny, with a curious fire in her eyes. "Do me a favour, please?"

"Sure," said Harry.

"Give a kiss to Hermione for me, will you?" she said. "Tell her I'm glad she's okay."

Harry chuckled.

"You got it," he said.

"And you go kick that bitch Tanith's arse into kingdom come for me, okay?" she added with a fierce grin.

This time Harry laughed and kissed her furiously.

"I promise," said Harry. "She will be stopped."

Ginny nodded. Harry leaned down to kiss her again.

"I love you so much," he said. "I know what it feels to be afraid of losing you. I don't want to hurt you. I promise I'll be back soon. When you will wake up tomorrow, I'll be here."

"Promise?"

"Promise," said Harry.

He kissed her a last time, and stood up. He walked away from the bed, still looking at her. And he turned to walk out the Hospital wing, crossing path with the Weasleys, who hurried to Ginny's bed, with relived expressions on their faces. Harry nodded to Arthur and Molly, his resolve set. Alexander and Professor McGonagall were waiting for him. Lupin and Tonks were with them.

"I want to go with you, Harry," said Lupin.

"I'd like you to, but we still don't know what we're going to don," said Harry. "For now, I'd rather have you here, to watch over Ginny, she may not be safe yet. I'll keep you informed of what we're doing. Stick to your coin."

Lupin nodded.

Professor McGonagall extended her hand, where a returned cup of tea was lying.

"On three, put your finger on it," she said. "One, two, and three…"

Harry touched the Portkey, and seconds later, he was stumbling on the floor of St Mungo's second floor. He quickly spotted where they were in the Hospital and led the way to Hermione's room.

They joined quickly with the Weasleys that had stood guard at her door. Fred and Charlie were there. Bill was sitting on the other side of the corridor, still looking worried.

Harry wasted no time.

"Ginny will be fine," he said. "She's resting, now. Madam Pomfrey isn't worried for her, any more."

Fred let out a deep breath and Bill's face brightened. Charlie seemed still furious.

"Who did this, Harry?" he said. "Who is the bastard that tried to kill both my sisters?"

"Someone who will get the proper due," said Alexander. "How is Hermione?"

"Quite better than we could have expected her to be," said Terry Boot, walking out the room at this moment. "She's a very special witch, to have resisted to this spell with such strength. Usually, people take weeks of recovery before to be able to walk. But she is already quite strong."

"The spell was diminished by the mirror," said Alexander. "Maybe that saved her."

"It's possible," said Terry. "But that doesn't explain how she can get well so soon."

"Hermione is very strong," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm not surprised. She once succeeded in deflecting an incomplete Killing Curse off me. That requires a great inner strength."

"Can I see her?" asked Harry.

"Ron's with her, right now, but I guess he won't mind," said Fred. "Hermione called for you and Alexander."

Harry nodded and opened the door, before to enter the room with Alexander.

* * *

The contrast made him stop for a second before at the threshold of the room. When he had left, Hermione was pale as death, completely rigid. Now, her face was full of life and she was even smiling to her husband. Ron seemed still worried, but he was giving her back this smile.

Hermione caught sight of him and her face grew worried.

"How's Ginny?" she asked. "Ron just told me after I called you."

"She'll be fine," Harry said.

He walked to the left bedside, and leaned down to her.

"That's for you, from Ginny," he said, before to kiss her on the other cheek. "And that's from me, to thank you," said Harry, kissing her cheek.

"For what?" asked Hermione, puzzled.

"Without your coin, she would be dead now," Harry said. "So thank you. Why did you want to see me?"

"I remember something strange about Mask," she said. "Now that we've met, I'm not sure it's a man."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"The way it waved its wand," said Hermione. "It's very delicate and elegant. It's more like a woman's touch."

"Tanith," said Alexander, as if it was confirming his suspicion.

"Alright," said Harry. "Now, what do we do?"

"We follow the original plan," said Alexander. "Now that we're sure it's Tanith, I think I can find her trail and we catch up with her. Then, we get back the Seal…"

"Tanith?" repeated Hermione. "Tanith McAllister? Why her?"

"Because of what Ginny discovered about the descendant of Mask being a woman, who was adopted when her mother died. She was never here when we met the Mask. The moment she was informed of the Seal's location, the Ministry is attacked and the Seal is taken, while my girlfriend is assaulted and Ginny is almost killed. And you just confirmed that Mask is a woman."

Hermione looked slightly disappointed.

"I wanted to help," she said.

"You did," said Alexander. "You dissipated any trace of doubt."

The door opened and Professor McGonagall entered the room, followed by Bill and Fred.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked to Hermione.

"Quite good, now, Minerva," said Hermione. "I'll be out of this bed as soon as somebody gives me my robes."

"What!" Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm fine," said Hermione, impatiently. "And I must go with you and Alexander, Harry!"

Ron was too shocked to say a word. But all the people in the room were protesting vehemently, except Professor McGonagall.

"Where are you going exactly?" asked a voice from the door.

Phyllis had entered the room, still in a dressing gown. Now, she looked in worse condition than Hermione, but still she seemed very strong. She was shooting at Alexander a dangerous look. Alexander stood up and followed her outside.

Hermione looked at them walking out of the room, and smiled.

"Alright, they will settle this calmly," she said. "Couldn't we do the same here? There's nothing to discuss, anyway. I' m going and that's all."

"Stop that immediately, Hermione Granger Weasley!" said suddenly an angry Ron. "You won't get up from this bed until all of this is over."

"And you do believe that I will obey such an order, Ron?" replied Hermione furiously. "You don't even imagine the amount of trouble you're going to be in if you dare to go there without me!"

"You're still in recovery, Hermione," protested Bill, calmly.

"I don't care! Harry will need us!" shouted Hermione. "And I'm not in recovery anymore!"

"You were hurt only hours ago, love!" Ron said, begging her to be reasonable. "I don't want you to get in more…"

"And if I'm not there, who will take care of you?" countered Hermione. "This is serious situation, Ron. I won't stay behind. And I've been in a really worse condition before to fight all those Death Eaters, six years ago. You did not do such difficulties to let me go at the time, remember?"

"Ha! As if I had a choice! You had stunned me so you could apparate in St Mungo's freely."

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Ron," said Hermione softly. "Don't make me jinx you again!"

"Enough!" said Harry suddenly. "You're not thinking even the tenth of what you're saying! Nobody will jinx anyone in this room. Hermione, please be reasonable. I need you to stay behind!"

"Why?"

"Ginny is in recovery in Hogwarts," said Harry. "I'd be reassured if you're here to look after her..."

"That's unfair! Why don't you ask Bill or Fred?"

"Because you're the one who's injured, dear," said Harry, with a grin.

"May I say something?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I will look after Miss Weasley, Harry. I think Hermione has to go with you."

"WHAT?" Ron snarled. "Of all the persons here, I thought you would understand why she has to stay."

"You will need her skills, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. "This is a crisis situation. Hermione is in a good condition enough to fight, according to the Healers. To get help from the Ministry would be too long. And Albus can't leave the school right now. Not if the Seal is about to be activated. He's responsible with the loves of all the students. I'm afraid you can't afford to leave anyone behind."

Ron was looking more furious than he ever had. But Harry could feel the worry behind the anger. He turned to Hermione. She was looking decided and inflexible.

"Why do I have the most stubborn people as my best friends?" he sighed.

"Harry," said Hermione. "I won't let you take my husband in danger if I'm not with him, you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you," said Harry. "But it's not my choice to make. Settle this before I go with Alexander. I'll be waiting outside."

He walked out the door, still really tense. It wasn't the argument that had stressed him, but the fact that he'd have rather gone alone with Alexander. The thought of his friends again endangered because of him was too much to bear, pulling him back in the days of terror he had gone through, a few years ago. Once out the room, Harry met Alexander, who was kissing Phyllis softly. When they broke the kiss, Harry could hear them talk.

"So you're sure?" asked Phyllis.

"I'll be reassured to know you're safe," said Alexander. "You've done enough by now and you're still hurt. It has nothing to do with a macho thing, alright? I'll already have help. And this place isn't safe. If she wants to strike Harry and me, she could decide to attack some people here. She knows what I feel for you, which is why you were attacked; in the first place. Remember how she came to try and win me back? She knew exactly how to hurt me: through you. She could decide to take a second chance. You'll be safer in Hogwarts."

Harry decided to give Alexander a hand on this one. He made a step forward.

"And if you could look over Ginny, that would be a great help for me," he told Phyllis.

"That's rubbish so I could stay out of the action," said Phyllis with a twisted smile.

"Partly," said Harry frankly. "But I also saw how you manage with a wand and I think that with Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and you, Ginny will be safe in Hogwarts. So you should get there very soon."

"Alright," said Phyllis. "But don't believe you're going to get away with this that easily. You'll hear about that, Lockenburn."

"I'm sure I will," said Alexander, smiling softly.

He kissed her gently. Then he turned to Harry.

"Harry, I know Ron doesn't like this, because she's still in recovery, but I think we will really need Hermione. She's pretty skilled in duels and Tanith certainly won't be alone."

"Glad to hear that," said Hermione, walking out her room, fully dressed and looking stronger than Harry would have thought her to be.

Beside her, Ron was still looking unhappy with the thought but Harry saw something close to resignation in his eyes. He shook his head. To try and convince Hermione of something was just as easy as let's say, making Big Ben have a waltz with the Eiffel Tower, which wasn't impossible, but really tiring.

"Shall we go, then?" she asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

"How are we going to do, exactly?" asked Ron.

They were back in Harry's place, on Carnaby Street. It was a dark night outside the window. Harry and his friends were making plans. Professor McGonagall and Phyllis had gone back to Hogwarts, to keep Dumbledore informed of the situation. Lupin and Tonks had showed up at Harry's place a little while later, not willing to be kept out of the loop. So the problem that remained to be solved was to find Tanith quickly.

"I found a spell," said Alexander. "Once I cast it, I can apparate in the place where the person named in the spell is exactly. The name transforms the target into a kind of lighthouse in the magic space, so we can apparate straight at her. And I can carry three people with me. Now I've identified Tanith, I can get to her very fast."

"I'm in," said Harry.

"Me too," said Hermione almost immediately.

"Then, I'm in too," said Ron. "I won't let you get there alone."

"Alright, that's a great plan, but you're forgetting something. You'll be only four and there could be an army of these nutters working with Mask," said Fred.

"Just give me a moment," said Hermione, walking out of the room.

Harry looked around to his friends. The Weasley twins, Dean and Seamus, who had been called in by Ron, Bill and Charlie.

Suddenly, someone apparated in Harry's living room. Padma Patil was looking really decided, while her twin looked resigned.

"Alright, Potter," said Padma. "Don't even think to leave me out of this! I've been looking for you all over the city!"

"What are you doing here?" asked George in disbelief.

"Parvati was warned about the attack on the Ministry and she heard that Ginny was injured," said Padma, smiling to her boyfriend. "I knew you guys would start planning some stupid expedition. And I'm right on time, apparently. You were about to get there without me, George Weasley?"

"Well…"

"I knew it. Where are we going exactly? No way to let me out of this!" she said impatiently as George was about to protest. "Either I'm in, or you don't go anywhere."

"Then, you take this!" said Hermione, walking back into the room.

She threw her a coin. Padma caught it in the air and blinked at it, surprised.

"The DA coins?" she asked.

"I'll explain later," said George to her.

"I got them back," said Hermione, giving one coin to anyone in the room. "Remus and Tonks still have theirs, don't you?"

Remus nodded. Tonks made a show of holding out the coin, with a wink.

"Fleur does as well," said Bill. "She kept it to study the spell. She found it fascinating," he explained to Hermione with a smile.

Harry turned to Parvati.

"I thought you didn't want to be involved in stuff like that," he said with a smile.

"My sister is marching to war, Harry," said Parvati. "I can't let her go there on her own."

Harry had a nod of understanding.

"See? That wasn't so difficult, was it?" he said.

"Sod off, Potter," she said, sticking her tongue out.

"Alright, we can't waste anymore time," said Harry. "Once we find them, we call for back-up. Alexander?" he asked, turning to the Entropist.

"The ones who come with me must put their hands on my shoulders," said Alexander.

Harry, Hermione and Ron took their places at Alexander's side. Alexander made complicated waves with his wand, tracing motives in light with the tip. One pentacle appeared in the air.

"_Pharos Tanith Lochley_," said Alexander, with a low threat in his tone.

Harry's eyes suddenly didn't see the living room, but a vast plain, under the night sky. A plain that seemed lighted by lightning bolts. With each bolt, Harry heard the echo of a spell. It was amazing! He was seeing the Magic on the whole country! Maybe even on the whole world!

And at the horizon, he could see a light spot, that wasn't flickering at all.

"She's there!" said Alexander's voice in Harry's mind

And the plain began to move at a gigantic speed. His gaze was speeding over the fields of Magic, as if he was flying.

Harry understood what was going on. He was witnessing an Apparation from the inside!

"That's fascinating," said Hermione at his side.

Harry couldn't see her, but he could imagine her face marvelled by the vision of the landscape running under them.

Suddenly, it all stopped. Something passed before Harry's eyes, and suddenly, his vision cleared. They were standing in a clearing of a forest.

"Where are we?" asked Ron, pulling his wand out.

"We're still in England," said Alexander. "That's all I know."

They walked out of the woods, and faced suddenly the ruins of some strange temple. Alexander stiffened. He detailed the stone pillars and the cut obelisks.

"Tanith, you idiot, what are you doing?"

"What is this place?"

"A temple of Power of the Builders Cult," said Hermione, recognizing the writings on the columns.

"Here?"

"The family of the Mask must have built it, a while ago," said Alexander. "The most important is that this place is full of spells. It will increase the effect of the Seal, and it will protect it."

They began to run to the temple. They went around the ruins of ancient stones, and when they faced the great arch that was marking the entry of the temple, they saw the rituals of a ceremony. They took cover.

The Mask was here, hands raised, chanting strange incantations, with its Iron Voice. Around the stairs leading inside, maybe thirty wizards, dressed in the same robes that they had seen before, were kneeling in half-circles, in a kind of religious trance.

The Mask turned to its attendants. The iron voice rose again up to the sky.

"Today, the world is about to change. I will enter in possession of my legacy. And its power will make me the new Maker of the World. I will change all that is, and all that was, so that the future will be the way I want. When it's done, I won't forget the loyalty of your clan, Servants. You have all served us well during millennia of search. Tonight, the search is over, and you shall know your recompense for your faith."

Alexander walked out of his hiding place and waved his wand to the arch over the Gate of the temple.

"_Fracasso_!" he shouted.

The arch exploded and collapsed on the door, blocking the entry.

There was a great confusion in the ranks of the wizards. They all turned to Alexander. Harry joined him quickly, his wand ready to fight. Hermione and Ron were right on his heels. The Servants let out an outraged scream of rage and raised their wands.

"Stop!" shouted the iron voice.

Harry drew closer to Alexander.

"Did I ever tell you that you're way too impulsive?" he asked.

"But Hermione caught my signal, didn't she?" asked Alexander with a smile.

Hermione silently nodded, her hand buried in her pocket. Harry understood that Alexander had cast this spell as a diversion to let Hermione do something. And Harry knew what.

The Mask made a wave of hands and the stone blocking the Gate were swept away, thrown on the side of the stairs. Mask then turned to the four wizards, without showing any surprise at seeing them.

"Wise of you to keep the faith of your Servants alive," said Alexander on an ironic tone. "I'm glad that you still can control your zealots."

"Only four? You came to fight me with only three wizards?" said the iron voice. "You're still fearless and foolish, Alexander."

"Your minions won't stop me, Tanith, whatever their number is," said Alexander coldly.

The Mask seemed to hesitate. It took its hands to its face and took the silvery mask off, revealing the beautiful face of Tanith McAllister. She smiled sadly.

"So you know," she said. "That's too bad. I was hoping to keep you out of this."

"You should have made sure that Ginny was dead," said Alexander. "I've got someone here, who wants to even the score with you."

Harry made one step forward, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Nothing personal here, Harry," said Tanith. "I had to cover my trails. I'm sure you understand that."

"You made it personal by attacking the woman I love," said Harry.

"Maybe," admitted Tanith. "But still, as powerful as you may be, you're only four and my servants are twenty. The odds are against you, I'm afraid."

"But who said there were only four of us?" said Hermione.

She pulled out a coin of her pocket. She then flipped it in the air. It fell on the stone ground, with a tingling sound that rang a long moment. It was glowing red in the night.

When the echo faded, it was to be replaced by loud cracks, as many people were suddenly apparating.

There were Bill, Fleur, Charlie and the Twins. And, just beside Fred, Padma was standing, her wand on guard, and her face resolute. Parvati was on the right side of Alexander. A little farther on the left, Neville, Dean and Seamus appeared, with decided looks on their faces. And finally, Tonks, Lupin and Phyllis appeared right before them. Phyllis winked at Alexander who rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"What a mule!" he muttered. "How do I get a reasonable idea inside her head?"

Harry didn't bother to hide a smile.

"So, do we still have to fight, now? Or do you surrender willingly?" said Hermione casually.

Tanith's face closed.

"I want every one of them dead," she told her servants. "Everyone except this one."

She was pointing her finger at Alexander.

"Don't do me any favour, Tanith," said Alexander, coldly.

"Kill the others," she said, without looking at him.

She walked in the temple. All the Servants of Tanith raised their wands. Ron exchanged looks with Hermione, Harry and his brothers.

"Alright," he said. "Here we go again!"

"_Stupefy_!" shouted Padma, before anyone could do anything.

She had fury in her voice. The wizard she was waving her wand at was suddenly hit a by a shockwave of energy that threw him in the air. He hit the ground loudly. He was stunned. Padma looked at her wand, surprised by what she had done.

Alexander turned to his friends.

"The Seal is boosting our spells! Beware!"

"Okay," said Fred, drawing near Padma. "One down…"

"Twenty-nice to go," completed George, with a confident smile. "I'll get the twenty-eight on the left. You take the others on the right."

"Charge!" shouted Charlie, his wand emitting sparkles.

And the battle began, furious. There was confusion everywhere, spells rebounding in every direction, hitting shield charms. At some point, Ron turned to Harry and Alexander, dodged one stunning spell, and shouted at them.

"You two get inside this pile of bricks and stop her!" he said.

"But…" began Harry.

"No buts, Harry," cut Hermione. "We can manage here, so now you go!"

Harry made his decision. He took Alexander's arm.

"Come with me!" he said.

Alexander only hesitated one second, and then nodded. The both of them ran to the stairs of the Temple Gate. One of the wizards in the Mask's attire tried to get in their way, but some wave of energy hit him hard in the stomach, pushing him off the ground. He fell down the stairs, and landed on the bottom of it, motionless.

Harry turned to see Hermione and Phyllis lower their wands at the same time. They exchanged smiles before to nod to him. Phyllis mouthed "Be careful" to Alexander. He sent her a kiss and smiled reassuringly.

He and Harry ran into the darkness of the Temple.

* * *

_The spell used by Alexander is based on the concept of the lighthouse, which light guides the ship searching for their way. So PHAROS" is the root for the French word "Phare"_ _(=lighthouse). Pharos comes from the Tower of the Alexandria Harbour, in ancient Egypt, which was the first light house in history._

_That's it for today... next time, the final face-off between the heroes and the Mask_


	27. The Opening Seal

Chapter 25: The Opening Seal

* * *

"_Lumos_!" he said.

And his wand began to irradiate light, chasing away the darkness. The writings on the walls were familiar to Alexander, who had read them in books on the Builders.

"So, where to?" asked Harry.

Alexander indicated a door in the back of the Hall, with a silent nod. They both walked to the Darkened door. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and two statues from the back of the Hall began to move slowly. They were carrying giant swords of stone. Harry turned to Alexander.

"You didn't mention the statues," he said with a smile.

"The temple defends itself against intruders," said Alexander.

"Intruders?"

"Guess we don't have any of the Builder's blood," said Alexander. "Or the Mask's blood, for that matter.

"Great," said Harry, with a smirk. "I've always been worried about my lineage. Nice to know it doesn't include those nutters.

They split and Alexander plunged to avoid the sword of one of the massive stone warriors. He rolled on the floor, and with a strike of his wand, he called the lightning against the stone. One bolt shot out of nowhere and tore the statue's arm away from its body. The statue still wanted to attack Alexander with his remaining arm.

Alexander stood up, and faced the statue. He waved his left hand, and a flash of light hit the stone with a loud noise. The statue exploded. Alexander turned to check on Harry.

"_FRACASSO!"_ he heard.

The second Statue exploded with a huge cloud of dust. Harry, coughing and dusting his clothes, emerged from the cloud.

"Well, I won't be giving high reviews for the hospitality, here," he said between two coughs.

"How do they return to their state?" he asked, nodding to the statues.

"I guess they're only active when someone from the Bloodline is in the Temple, or when a relic is to be guarded.

"Do you think there will be other things like that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," said Alexander. "Probably, though.

Harry sighed, but then smiled.

"Any useful advice?" he asked.

"Don't get killed," said Alexander with the same smile.

"Got that, let's go," said Harry.

He led the way to the great door. It was opened. Alexander scanned it for any trap. He then told Harry he could move on. They entered the darkened room, their wands still lighting the way.

Harry walked in the room first, to find that it was some kind of Maze, with stairs going in every direction, even upside down! It was looking like some drawing out of some crazy architect's mind. It was the strangest place Harry had ever seen.

Alexander made one step forward, and picked up a little stone on the floor. He threw it in the stairs facing them. The stone rolled down the stairs into a tunnel. The sound of it rebounding on the steps echoed in all the room. Suddenly, Harry saw it go down on stair on the other side of the room, and that was going from the floor to another tunnel in the Ceiling!

"Wow!" said Harry. "It can't be an Illusion.

He knew it. He had studied long enough to know how to sort out illusions from reality. Alexander nodded.

"We should apparate straight at Tanith again," said Harry, thinking of the spell that had led them to the temple.

"Yes, we should," said Alexander, darkly. "Trouble is that we can't."

Harry turned to him, surprised.

"The Seal is disturbing all magic in here," Alexander went on. "And the spell would lead us outside of the temple, or completely astray. We could emerge on the other side of world, for all we know.

"Too bad," said Harry.

He turned to the room and the dozens of stairs that were running in it, crossing each other, each one leading to a tunnel. They studied the room for a long moment, and Alexander pointed his finger to a door, in the back of the room, at the top of some stairs. The stairs were straight but seemed separated from the others. There was no way to see where the tunnel leading to it was starting.

Harry turned again to Alexander.

"Can you fly to this door?" he asked.

Alexander seemed to try, but shook his head.

"Something is blocking me," he said. "I can usually only fly outdoors," he explained.

"But in the Ministry, when you faced the cronies of Malfoy, you were…

"Floating," said Alexander. "Because I was using a huge amount of power, which I don't dare to use in here, in such an unstable environment.

"Peachy," said Harry, sarcastically.

Harry tried to think about the problem that he was facing. He could tell that Alexander was doing the same.

_Come on, Harry_, he told himself. _You've solved more complex things in Voldemort's Fortress. You can think of a way to get to the exit! _

The exit! The words suddenly irrupted in his mind. Harry walked back in the room where the statues were destroyed. He pointed his and to stones lying on the floor.

"_Accio_!"

The stones flew to his hand and Harry gathered them in his robes. He went back into the room. Alexander looked at him, puzzled. Harry let the stones fell on the floor.

"Have you ever read muggles fairy tales, where boys who got lost set stones to mark they way back home?

"But we're home," said Alexander.

"So we must do the same, only in reverse," said Harry.

He pointed his and to the stone.

"_Red_!" he said softly.

The stone turned red. Harry muttered another spell on it, and then aimed to the stairs that were leading to the exit. He threw the stone, which traced a colour line in the air, before to rebound on the steps of the stairs. The stone rolled down the stairs, and fell out of sight, in the tunnel. The colour line faded.

"I don't get it," said Alexander, but Harry raised his hand to tell to be patient.

And the stone reappeared on the top of some stairs, on the ceiling! These stairs were leading to another tunnel, in the opposite wall. Harry took another stone, bewitched it blue, and aimed at this tunnel. He threw it, tracing another line, this time blue. The stone disappeared in the tunnel, and emerged on stairs on the left wall, resting on the steps.

"You're good," said Alexander, smiling.

Harry took another stone, and threw it through the tunnel at the start of the next flight of stairs. He went on with this until the last stone he had thrown emerged next to the very first he had cast. It rebounded up to the tunnel and appeared at their feet.

"The way is marked," said Harry, gesturing to Alexander to go first.

They walked down in the first tunnel, and went out of it in the other side of the room, that seemed completely turned upside down. Harry walked up the stairs and entered the next tunnel. There were two staircases starting from this room, two staircases that were heading the same way. Alexander joined him.

"Ouch! Did we foresee this kind of choice?" he asked.

Harry pointed his wand to the two staircases.

"_Accio stone_!" he said.

The stone flew out of the right stairs, and landed in Harry's hand.

"This way," said Harry, smiling.

Alexander gave him back this smile.

"You're really good," he said.

They urged to the stairs and ran across the room once more. They went through many tunnels. When there was a doubt on the stair to use, Harry was summoning the stone that was marking the next flight of stairs. And he was setting it back on the stairs each time they were crossing the room, too keep the path intact.

They finally reached the door. Alexander scanned it. It was locked. He pointed his wand.

"_Alohomora_!"

Nothing happened. Alexander frowned.

"We have wasted enough time!" he said.

A wave of his hand and the door exploded to the next room. They ran into it, their wands ready. They stopped on the threshold. The room was empty, except for a wall of light that was crossing it entirely.

Harry studied it a second, took some stone fallen from the ceiling, and threw it at it. It disappeared. Alexander was already gathering his will. But Harry had some feeling that it wasn't that simple. And, as Alexander was about to strike, a movement behind the wall caught Harry's gaze.

"Wait!" he cried.

Alexander suspended his attack on the spell.

Harry walked closer to the wall. The light was blinding. Harry pointed his wand to the wall.

"_Hic Nox!"_ he said.

The light faded, revealing the other side. And, on the floor, the stone Harry had thrown was lying, intact. Harry caught another stone and cast it on the wall. It seemed to stay suspended a long time, and then it went through the wall and landed on the floor.

"Tanith's trying to lure us into an attack," said Harry. "I guess that any chaos magic used now would only increase the Seal's power.

"The further we go, the more I'm glad you came with me, Potter," said Alexander.

He walked to the wall. He extended his hand, and touched it slightly. The surface reacted like water, making circles on the wall. Alexander smiled.

"Very clever, Tanith. Again a useless spell that uses a lot of energy," he said.

He walked right into the shimmering wall, seemed to freeze for a second, but he ended his step, and walked out the wall. Harry hesitated only a second before to follow him. The feeling was strange. When he crossed the barrier, Harry felt everything stand still for an awfully long second. Time seemed to distort. The light faded away from his eyes. And Harry was beginning to worry when it came suddenly back, and Harry suddenly was on the other side. Alexander was waiting for him. He was smirking.

"Strange sensation, isn't it?" he said.

Harry nodded.

"I don't think I could get used to that," he said. "Tanith has twisted ideas.

"I'm not even sure it was her idea. This temple must have been prepared centuries ago. Maybe Tanith's ancestors or even Morgenstein were planning on bringing the Seal here once he would have found it.

"Do we know how we can destroy the Seal?" asked Harry. "I mean, once we get rid of Tanith, The Seal will be overridden by power.

"I can reverse it again. I'm still not sure about how to destroy the Seal safely. Any spell could work, but it also could have disastrous effects," said Alexander.

"That's an encouraging thought, Lockenburn," said Harry sarcastically.

"You asked," said Alexander, shrugging. "But your father was convinced that we must neutralize the spell acting on the Seal. It's the only way to stop it from working. The Seal in itself is nothing, but it's protected by many spells. So our action must be against the Spell that focuses the power from magic.

Harry nodded.

"But one thing at a time," said Alexander. "First, we must get to it. And then, we must stop Tanith.

He walked to the door, which was larger than the previous one. He pushed it open, and the two panel of steel rumbled while opening wide. Harry followed Alexander.

The room was a lot larger than the Hall. They were clearly underground now, as a room like this would be visible on the surface. The Stair Room must be a way to get to the proper depth. The room was round, and the stairs where Alexander and Harry were standing, were the only path to the arena disc of stone that was seemingly floating over a deep. The huge building seemed to be circled by walls, with columns in the middle of the room, which were reaching the high Ceiling. And right in the middle of the stone Arena, the Seal was lying, glowing harder than ever before, its surface emitting lightning all over itself. And there was a strange sound echoing in the air. Some kind of whistling sound, which seemed more heard by the mind than by the ear.

Harry spotted Tanith, facing the Seal. And she wasn't alone.

"Correction," said Alexander. "We get to the Seal, and then we get rid of these clowns. After that we deal with Tanith.

"But how many zealots does she have to serve her?" said Harry, looking at the five wizards that were running to them, their wands ready.

He aimed at one of them.

"_STUPEFY!_"

His wand seemed to let out some huge spell. The flash was blinding. And a wave of force hit three wizards at the same time, sending them to the floor. They rolled on the ground, and lied there, stunned.

"I could be grateful to this Seal, finally," said Harry, smiling.

Alexander waved his hand and the two other wizards flew off the ground to land brutally on the other side of the Seal, knocked out.

He and Harry ran down the stairs, their wands on guard. When they reached the centre of the arena, the Seal was emitting a bright light. Harry saw his surface move; the writings were turning and spinning, rearranging themselves in the proper order. There was huge click. That echoed under the vault of the Room. And an opening began to trace itself over the Seal.

Though they were inside, they could feel some wind rising around them. Harry felt a shiver down his spine. The Seal was opening!

Alexander made three steps forward.

"You still have one chance to stop this, Tanith!" he shouted.

Tanith finally turned to him, and smiled.

"Why should I stop it?" she said. "Don't you understand that I'm about to become the most powerful being in the world? What could stop me?

"Me," said Alexander, pointing his wand to her chest.

Tanith only chuckled.

Alexander's eyes narrowed.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" said Tanith. "You're not the kind of man who kills, Alexander. I know that.

"I killed your father, apparently," said Alexander, still pointing his wand to her. "Maybe you should re-evaluate that idea.

At his right, Harry was doing the same. Alexander looked into Tanith's eyes for the same madness he had seen in Morgenstein's. But she wasn't mad. She was completely sane, and dangerous.

"I don't really care about this. My father wasn't the kind of man you love. He was unworthy. Gifted with the power of Chaos, he chose to defile it… Death eaters! The power of Chaos isn't meant to be subjected to a degenerate like Voldemort. It is meant to rule in your own name.

"And yet you allied with Malfoy," said Harry.

"I played Malfoy like a puppet," she replied. "He only had his use to get me to the Head Office, so I could find out where the Seal was.

"So you're the heir of Connor Lochley, then," said Alexander. "How come I didn't see you're just as mad as his family?

"Do not make the mistake to think us mad," said Tanith. "We have a destiny. Our family. Our ancestor was the one to open the Seal.

"Your ancestor is a mass murderer, then," said Harry. "I think Alexander's point stands.

"You don't understand," said Tanith. "Our blood is meant to use the Seal and rule. That man you know as Morgenstein… My father has usurped my mother's powers, when she died. She was the Heir of the Mask, not him. And he let her to die in childbirth, so he could steal everything from her: the knowledge of our family, our home, our legacy… my legacy. So I repaid him the kindness. I used his knowledge of the Seal, after I learned who I was, by creating a slave in his image.

"And you lost control," said Alexander. "That's why he tried to kill me in Hogwarts.

"I punished him severely for this," said Tanith.

"That makes me feel so much better," said Alexander, sarcastically. "You're no better than him, you know. You resorted to killing to cover your tracks? That's low. That's not the Tanith I knew.

"My goal cannot be stopped by the actions of lesser wizards," said Tanith.

"Oh, come off it!" said Harry, suddenly. "You tried to kill Ginny to cover your trail, maybe, but Phyllis? What threat did she pose to your goals? And yet you ordered her killed!

"My goals go beyond simple power," said Tanith. "With the Seal, I will access the ultimate power. But it's only a tool, a power that I can share. I would share it with you, Alexander.

"Me? You're talking nonsense, Tanith. This power is an illusion, a meaningless dream of a deluded family of Builders. They all died chasing it. You can't control the Seal, so how could you share its power?

"I'll find a way," said Tanith. "You know I would give away that power for you. You know I would. I love you.

"Love me? You have a funny way of showing it," he countered.

"I made a terrible mistake, but when I rule this world, I can share it with you and be the woman you deserve," said Tanith.

"And that's why you sent your servants after Phyllis," said Alexander, icily.

"She's nothing, compared to me and to you. You're the most powerful wizard of the age, Alexander. You should share your life with the most powerful witch in the world, not a ridiculous one like her. She doesn't understand power.

"She understands it alright, she just doesn't care," said Alexander. "And that's why she's the woman I love. I'm not interested in power.

"Yes, I know," said Tanith, sadly. "I thought I could make you change your mind, but you love her. So power is all that remains for me. The only I can get in this world, if I can't have love.

"That's stupid!" Harry said. "Power can give you neither happiness, nor satisfaction. It makes you insatiable, just like Voldemort. You're haunting the world for more and more, until you realize that the power you're seeking is out of reach. And then your life becomes worthless. You still can renounce, before you go as far as he did."

"No, I can't. My family is bound to the Seal's Fate. I'm born to control it. I must fulfil my destiny. You, of all people, should understand what destiny means, Harry Potter.

"All I know is that what people called my destiny brought me only pain and sadness," said Harry.

"But you were born to save the world from Voldemort," said Tanith. "And you fulfilled that destiny.

"Because I wanted to. Because I thought it was the right thing to do. The Prophecy had nothing to do with it. You could think for a second: Is this thing worth my honour and my life?" he said, pointing his wand to the Seal.

"It can give me the power to change the world. To turn it into a perfect world," said Tanith. "A world where the Darkness is weak and the light strong. A world where pain is nothing. A world where the muggles can accept us for what we are and where we can all live in harmony. A world where you love me, Alexander."

"This isn't a prefect world, Tanith," said Alexander. "Not even for you. You don't believe this.

"Oh, yes, I do," said Alexander. "And tonight, I'll live it.

"I don't think so," said Harry.

"Who cares about what you think, Harry Potter," said Tanith with a smile. "You're nothing. My only business is with Alexander. Once I'm through with this, you'll be nothing more than a speck of dust on my robes.

Suddenly, the Seal sent a bright flash of light across the room and the ground started to quake on a regular pace.

* * *

Hermione felt the ground shaking. Her eyes widened in fear. The Seal! It had to come from the Seal, which meant that it had been activated! She suddenly ducked as a stunning spell passed very close to her. She retaliated by a shocking spell and the masked slave of Tanith was sent flying high in the air, hitting one of the columns.

"What the hell is that?" asked Fred, as he had to jump to avoid being caught in a chasm.

"The Seal is opening," she said.

"Oh, dear," said Bill.

"Let's focus on the job, here, people!" shouted Tonks. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Her opponent's wand was snatched from his hand and she linked her spell with a furious wave of her own wand, blasting him away.

"Look out!" said Lupin, suddenly, plunging at Tonks, just in time to send her on the ground, ducking a green flash.

Hermione quickly turned to the origin of the missed Killing Curse and stunned the caster.

"Thanks, Remus," said Tonks, panting. "Didn't see that one coming.

Charlie suddenly let out a shout and waved his wand in a wide circling move, sending the last two wizards against the nearest walls, knocking them out. Some quiet returned to the battlefield and Hermione realised that they were the only ones standing. All of their opponents had been defeated.

"It's over," she said, relieved.

"About time, too," grumbled George, his hand clutching his shoulder, where Hermione could see blood.

"What, now?" asked Bill.

"I think Harry and Alexander could use our help," said Neville.

"Sure," said Seamus.

Both he and Remus ran to the door to the temple, but they hit an invisible wall. Remus tested it with his wand and got only sparks in response.

"Well, it seems Tanith wants to keep it private," he said, darkly.

Suddenly, the quakes in the ground increased and some of the walls began to tremble, sending dust in the air. Hermione heard a loud cracking sound, before to be suddenly hit by something heavy that sent her on the ground.

A stone pillar had fallen right next to her. A few pebbles came to hit her head, but before she lost consciousness, she saw the form of her husband lying under the stone column.

"Ron," she gasped, before to pass out.

* * *

The whole room was still echoing of the Seal's activation and Tanith's disdainful dismissal of him. Yet, Harry raised his wand in defiance. He had faced crazy wizards before. He wasn't afraid of that lunatic.

"We'll see about that," said Harry.

Tanith raised her hands and a wave of energy hit Harry and Alexander with violence. Harry stumbled to the floor, and his head hit one stone column. His vision blurred suddenly.

His head was pounding heavily. But Harry couldn't faint, not now. Alexander needed him. He shook his head and his vision cleared. He turned it to Alexander. And his heart froze in his chest.

Alexander was surrounded by some cage of light, that was going smaller and smaller. Alexander was struggling with all the strength he had.

Tanith had a look of triumph on her face.

"Now, I'm sure you won't bother me anymore, Alexander," she said. "Once I'll be through with the ritual, you'll cease to fight against me.

Alexander turned to Harry. His eyes were furious, as he was struggling with his shrinking cage of energy.

"Harry, you listen to me! You must stop that thing from opening completely. If that happens we're all dead and the world will be doomed. So you must find a way to destroy this spell. By any means, got it?

Harry stood up, wiping a slight spill of blood from the cut of his temple. He nodded to Alexander, his mind set. He turned again, to face Tanith. He raised his wand again. He knew he was facing a Chaotician alone, but he couldn't let her go on.

"You're not even a challenge for me, Potter," said the witch, sneering. "I am by far more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"Yes, I heard that one before," said Harry, still defying.

"You think you could defeat me?

"I defeated a far worse wizard than you, Tanith," said Harry, with a mocking smile. "Are you sure you can face the same doom as Voldemort?

Tanith let out a scream of rage and pointed her wand to Harry. She did not spell any word. She just screamed and a ray of light shot out of her wand. Harry rolled on the floor. The ray of light shattered the wall behind Harry. And Harry saw the Seal emit another flash of light. But he also saw something that made him suddenly smile. Two ideas collided at the same time in his mind and he now knew exactly what he needed to do. That was it!

He stood up again.

"Is that it?" he said. "You won't get rid of me this way, you know.

Tanith shot another lightning at Harry who dodged it, thanks to the reflexes he got with his Quidditch practices. Another wall shattered. Harry never ceased to smile mockingly.

"So this is the next ruler of our world? When you use the Seal, make sure that in the new world, you are able to aim properly, lady.

"You think you will escape me by playing the funny boy, Harry Potter? Hopeless and pathetic move," growled Tanith.

The next lightning was even closer and destroyed another wall. Again, Harry dodged it insolently. Tanith began to scream in fury and to shoot even more spells at him. One of them hit the ground just before Harry. The explosion sent him to the floor. Harry had to roll on the ground to avoid the next lightning.

But the next one hit him in the arm. The shock pushed him against the wall. Harry hit the stone with a cry of pain.

"No more laughing, are you, Potter?" said Tanith.

But when Harry raised his face again to Tanith, he was smiling.

"What makes you smile?" she screamed.

"The fact that you can't do two things at the same time," said Harry, and he looked right behind Tanith.

Tanith turned slowly, and froze on the spot. The Seal was pulsating again, but it also had an effect on the Spell she had put on Alexander. It was fading at some moments. The Entropist suddenly extended his arms and a blinding lightning shot in the air.

"I thought women were better at multitasking," said Harry.

"No!" whispered Tanith.

Alexander's cage exploded. He didn't waste even a second and sent a huge wave of power to hit Tanith. She struggled a long time not to be swept away by the attack. She succeeded in blocking the attack, and opposed her force to Alexander's.

The two Chaoticians faced each other, and Harry could tell that they were fighting furiously. The air around them was trembling, even if they weren't moving at all. Harry could see sort of tentacles of light go from one to another, rebounding on shields and disappearing. Harry saw that Tanith was completely absorbed by the fight. He ran to the Seal.

But as he was about to reach it, the wind rose stronger in the temple. And swords made of energy appeared, swinging madly, to get Harry. The Temple was protecting the relic it concealed.

His wand in his hand, Harry summoned a shield charm to block one of the swords. The light blade exploded against the barrier but sent him rolling on the floor again. He was forced to roll again, and another sword plunged in the ground at the very spot he was laying second earlier. The paving stones of the temple exploded. Harry got back on his feet and succeeded in getting closer of the Seal. The wind blew stronger.

Harry ran and suddenly hit the ground to avoid the last light sword. It plunged into the rock of the temple's wall with a loud crack. The stones exploded in every direction. Harry stood up quickly and made three more steps to the Seal. The wind began to blow even harder. Harry was pushed away by the force of the magic that Tanith had summoned around the Artefact. He fell on the floor. He looked at Alexander and Tanith, still standing motionless, in the middle of the room, struggling with all the strength of their minds. Alexander was still holding on, to buy him time to act.

Harry got on his feet once again, fighting against the violent wind that was whipping his face. He raised his wand.

_By any means_, he thought, remembering what Alexander had said. _Even the simplest…_ he thought. Alexander had said that a direct spell could work, but that he didn't know the effect it could have on the rest of the world. But the situation was so desperate that not to try would mean to let the Seal open.

And no one could let the Seal open like that, that would mean the end of England, and maybe the end of the world.

"What are you doing?" cried suddenly Tanith, turning to Harry.

"What is right," answered Alexander in his place, stopping the attack Tanith was throwing at Harry.

Harry made a complex wave of his wand and pointed it to the Seal. So simple and so dangerous at the same time!

"_FINITE INCANTATEM_!" he shouted.

The idea of Alexander was simply to stop the spell from working. That would be enough to destroy the very nature of the Seal.

"NOOOOOO!" shrieked Tanith.

She suddenly broke the struggle with Alexander and ran toward the Seal.

Harry saw his spell going out of his wand slowly, just like in a slow motion of a Muggle movie. All the magic of the temple seemed to slow down for a second. The flash of light that shot from the wand struck the Seal the very moment Tanith was reaching it.

The light went suddenly blinding. Harry shut his eyes. He felt suddenly pulled back and caught by hands he didn't recognize. He was thrown on the ground and somebody covered him with his own body. Harry could sense through his closed eyes that the light was going even brighter.

He heard a terrible explosion and a terrifying scream. The Magic around him seemed to change into a huge wave sweeping over him. Harry could only think of gripping the cold paving stones of the temple room. He could hear the terrible scream of Tanith. In spite of the weight of Alexander on him, he felt the wave of energy shaking them off the ground. But it suddenly faded, and Harry hit the floor again.

He dared to open his eyes and turned to look at the Seal. He then saw that Alexander was doing the same. And what they were seeing gave Harry a paralysing shiver.

Tanith's body had been caught in the wave of primal energy released by the Seal. And the energy was burning her like the most powerful fire of creation. She was screaming in pain and her silhouette was convulsing in the blue flames of the Seal, but Harry knew she was already dead. There was nothing they could do for her. The silhouette threw her hand toward Alexander, in a pleading posture, but she was blown away in the blue flames, before Alexander could do anything.

Finally, the scream ended and the light faded, leaving Harry a little dazzled with light points dancing before his eyes. Alexander stood up. Harry wanted to do the same, but his strength failed him. He felt suddenly so tired that he couldn't even pull a single muscle.

He saw Alexander run to the remains of Tanith, which was only a pile of ashes. He stood silently over it for a long time. Then he turned to the Seal and knelt in front of it.

"What do you see?" asked Harry.

"_Lumos_," said Alexander.

His wand emitted a huge flash of light before to emit a soft light from the tip. Harry couldn't see anything from the Seal, as Alexander was in front of it.

"We win," said Alexander.

"What?"

"The Seal is broken. It's what I thought. Once you stopped the spell, the Seal just ceased to absorb and concentrate the magic. And without the spell to protect it, it broke.

He stood up, joined Harry and helped him up on his feet. He carried him to the large disc of metal. No light was flickering in the writings anymore. It was dark and silent. The strange whistling sound had died away.

And in the middle of the Seal, a large crack was visible.

"You got exactly the right spell out of your sleeve," said Alexander.

"I thought it was the best way to stop the Seal from working. But I can't understand how it could have worked. It's too simple. The maker of the Seal should have known that someone would try to destroy it.

"Yes, but how could he have foreseen the spell we would use against it? It wasn't even created at the time of the Builders," said Alexander. "It was a brilliant idea to use such a recent and simple spell.

"But how come I'm so tired? This spell isn't that powerful.

"The Seal," explained Alexander. "It was draining energy from its environment. So it demanded more energy to cast it than to cast let's say an Unforgivable Curse.

Harry nodded.

"So magic's back to normal?" asked Harry.

"Not yet," answered Alexander. "But now that the Seal is no more draining the energy, it will get more powerful. And maybe a little more Chaotic.

"Chaotic?"

"It's flowing more freely in the air. More wizards will be able to manipulate it like I do. You should even try, Harry. That could be interesting.

"Interesting? You call all this 'interesting"?" said Harry, smiling weakly.

Alexander smiled back and winked. He began to chuckle. Harry couldn't help but laugh too. He felt a pain in his ribs.

"Don't make me laugh," he said, coughing. "That hurts!"

"At least, you still can hurt," said Alexander, grinning.

* * *

_Okay, we're done with the fight. Just so you can imagine the room with the stairs better, I based the place on a design by MC Escher. Google images of the guy, and you'll see what I mean. Plus, if you can figure it out, the music that inspired me for the final scene with the Seal, is Patrick Doyle's "Voldemort" from the Soundtrack of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"_


	28. Epilogue: Back Home

Epilogue: Back Home

* * *

Harry walked slowly out of the temple, supported by Alexander. Casting that dispel had completely exhausted him. He was feeling so weak he was wondering at the thought he could even walk. The night was bright, stars shining above them. No more twists in the sky, and no more lightning striking around the temple.

"Are you sure you're alright, Harry?" asked Alexander.

"I'll live," said Harry.

At least that was true. He looked around him and saw the ruins of the temple bathed in the bright moonlight. His friends were still here. Every one of them. He sighed in relief. Then he noticed that Padma was taking care of George's shoulder, softly stroking his cheek. He was smiling to her reassuringly.

And in the middle of the battlefield, Hermione was apparently in a rage. Ron was sitting on a broken pillar, looking rather seriously hurt. He was wincing, but not too much, as if he feared to show too much pain to her wife.

"And what do you think you were doing, pushing me like this?" she roared. "I was able to get out of trouble in no time. No need to break your ankle under that thing!" she added, waving furiously at the pillar.

Harry suppressed a laugh.

"I guess I didn't think…" began Ron.

"That's obvious! You should know that I can take care of myself, Ronald Weasley. Just because we're married doesn't make me a weak witch, you know!"

Ron stopped wincing and raised an angry look at her.

"But the fact you're a powerful and brave witch doesn't prevent me from worrying about you," he said. "And I won't stop to take care of you, you hear me? Because I love you, and I will protect you at any cost!"

Hermione stopped dead in her diatribe. Her eyes widened, and she suddenly fell on her knees, hugging Ron tightly. She was sobbing, now. She kissed him passionately.

"I love you, too," she said. "I thought I would die, when I saw you lying under that stone!"

"I'm okay, Hermione," said Ron, patting her shoulder, without any trace of embarrassment on his face. "I'm okay."

"Hem!" said Alexander, from the stairs. "Could I get some help here?"

Everyone turned to them. Tonks and Fred ran to Help Alexander to carry Harry down the stairs. They settled Harry near Ron, where he could take a little rest.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"The Seal is broken," said Alexander, standing up after having laid Harry on the floor. "It's done."

Phyllis joined him and kissed him furiously, hugging him tightly against her, as if to convince herself that he was real. He couldn't say another word, so Harry took over.

"It's over," he said, smiling at the couple.

"Tanith?" asked Ron. "Where is that lousy…?"

"Dead," said Harry and Alexander at the same time.

Phyllis looked Alexander in the eye.

"Did you…"

"No," said Harry in Alexander's place. "She was destroyed with the Spell of the Seal. She tried to stop the reaction. But that was not possible and she got blown away."

"How did you destroy that thing, finally?" asked Hermione, who was checking Harry for any wound except the numerous cuts he had got from the explosions in the temple.

"Finite Incantatem," said Harry.

"And that's it?" said Ron, his eyes widened in disbelief. "We could have done that, months ago!"

"But we wouldn't have dared because we didn't know what it would have done," said Alexander. "But tonight, we had no other choice, so Harry took the chance."

"You did this, Harry?" asked Tonks.

Harry nodded.

"Hero again," muttered Tonks, hiding a smile.

"Oh, no, don't give me that, Tonks," said Harry, with imploring eyes. "Alexander was there, too, and without him, I would never have gotten close enough to do anything."

"I'll make sure to make it clear in my report," said Tonks with a toothy grin.

"And I'll make sure To have it put on record at the Ministry," added Remus, with a wink.

"So what do we do, now?" asked Charlie, brushing dust off his robes.

"Somebody must get to the Ministry, so they can come here and clean the place," said Alexander.

"You got it," said Charlie.

And he apparated on that.

"And we must bring Harry and Ron to the Hospital," said Hermione.

"No way," said Harry. "I must get back to Hogwarts."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I promised to Ginny that I would be there when she'll wake up," said Harry with a smile. "No way I will fail her on that, now."

Lupin smiled and Tonks feigned a sniff.

"Isn't he sweet, honestly?" she said. "He's even romantic after having saved the world."

"Please, Tonks," said Harry. "Spare me with the sarcasm."

"I'm just too moved to stay silent, Harry," said Tonks, grinning.

"I beg you, Nymphadora, from the bottom of my heart!" said Harry.

"And you hope I'll let you get away with this after you called me Nymphadora?" said Tonks, whose smile was only growing wider.

"Harry's just being nice with you, he's asking you to be nice, Nymphadora," said Fred, coming to Harry's aid. "Nymphadora, I don't think that sounds really good. What about Nymphy?"

"The first one to call me Nymphy will be dead the very second after he says the word," said Tonks, puling out her wand clumsily, with refrained laughter.

They all laughed at that. Lupin produced a Portkey, which McGonagall had given him. They waited for the wizards from the Ministry to apparate with Charlie. Alexander explained the situation and gave some orders.

"If the Minister wants to see me, I'll be in Hogwarts for the next hours. These persons need care."

The wizard, Arthur Weasley's second in command, nodded. Alexander joined Harry and his friends and he touched the portkey at the same time as the others.

Harry felt dragged from behind and the landscape blurred.

* * *

Ginny felt her mind clear a little. She felt her body back, and again, one by one, her senses came back to duty. She was emerging from a deep sleep, thanks to Madam Pomfrey's potions. She heard nothing except some noise outside the window. Students playing, for sure. She breathed in, feeling less anxious than when she had fallen asleep. That could mean only one thing. It was over, no matter how.

She opened slowly her eyes, to see Harry's face, smiling. She beamed at him, so perfectly happy to see him safe. His face was covered in light cuts, and he was looking really tired, but happy.

"You're back," she said softly, as fear disappeared from her mind.

"How are you?" asked Harry.

"Better, though I don't feel like it, yet," said Ginny. "How are we doing?"

"It's over," said Harry, still smiling. "The Seal is destroyed. It's alright."

Ginny felt the relief sweep over her and sighed deeply.

"Ron? Hermione?"

"Fine," said Harry. "They're all fine. Your family, the friends... we didn't lose anyone, this time. I must thank you for sending the bodyguards back to us. Phyllis kicked some butt, over there."

"Yeah, I figured she could be trusted with looking out for you, since her boyfriend was with you the whole time," said Ginny. "So, now this is over, I guess we'll have some time for each other."

"We have all the time in the world," said Harry, leaning to kiss her.

But she put her finger on his mouth. That seemed surreal.

"You won't go adventuring alone anymore, will you?" she asked.

"I wasn't alone," he said. "We were thirteen. And remember that I'll be a teacher from now on. That's not an adventure."

"You promise?" asked Ginny.

"Can I promise you that? I don't ask for trouble, they usually find me," said Harry, making a face. "Besides, you'd really want me to promise you that?"

Ginny's eyes shone with laughter. She began to chuckle.

"Now I'm sure this is no dream. You will never change, Potter! Always the trouble seeker."

"It's more the trouble magnet, darling," said Harry, pushing away her finger, and kissing her tenderly.

Ginny had the strength of throwing her arms around his neck and to pull him against her. The kiss lasted for so long she thought she would drown into the blissful sensation of his lips on hers. She would have liked to tell him how much she was happy. How much she loved him and how much she wanted to share her whole life with him. But she was afraid that words would fail her. So she just kissed him with all the love she felt.

When they broke the kiss, Harry smiled at her.

"I love you," he said. "So," he said, just as if he had been interrupted in a casual conversation. "You're still okay about living in Hogwarts with me?"

"I couldn't be happier than to live with you, Harry. All my life. Wherever you will be. But I thought that before that, you could move in my place. I don't want to wait before to live with you. You could go to London whenever you need and Hogsmeade is a quieter place, isn't it?"

Harry's smile grew even wider. He leaned again to her and kissed her some more. But at this time, Madam Pomfrey decided that it was time the visit should end. Harry protested vehemently, but he then retreated when a smiling Madam Pomfrey threatened him with a bottle of skele-gro. Before he left, he sent Ginny a smile and mouthed "I love you," before to disappear by the door.

She sat back in her pillows, taking her medications without complaining. She was far too happy to feel bad about Madam Pomfrey's "lack of heart," to quote Harry. Strange how this woman could make you fell like you were underage again.

Now, she was sure of it. Everything was going to be alright. Ginny drifted off into sleep, thinking at the future life she would have with the man she loved. The bravest of all the wizards. The best man she had ever met. And he was hers.

Right now, Ginny Weasley felt really lucky to be in love with Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry was back the next day. He sat again at Ginny's bedside. She had her eyes closed, but Harry could tell she was awake.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," said Ginny, opening her eyes. "Your face is looking better."

"Thanks," said Harry. "You look beautiful."

"How romantic," said the voice of Ron, from behind the curtain.

The sarcasm was obvious.

"What's your trouble, Weasley?" asked Harry with a grin.

"You two, talking to each other like in some bad love story," Ron grunted. "And who cares about me?"

Harry heard the sound of a hit on some arm.

"Will you cease to complain, Ronald?" said Fleur's voice. "Hermione will be back in tree hours."

Ginny chuckled.

"She needed some sleep," said Harry.

"Where are you staying?" asked Ginny.

"Well, in fact, Molly gave us your keys," said Fleur, opening the curtain, revealing a grumpy looking Ron. "We've been taking turns to watch you. I hope you don't mind."

"You know you're always welcome there," said Ginny, smiling. "Hermione and Ron drop by so often that they practically owe me part of the rent, anyway. What difference does it make?"

"Why is Harry here when she wakes up, and not Hermione?" said Ron, still fuming.

"Because she left two hours ago, barely standing on her feet, while you were snoring, you big idiot!" said Fleur, smiling.

"Why are you so upset, Ron?" asked Ginny.

"He's taken some remedy for his ankle," explained Fleur. "It has been literally shattered by this stone pillar. It's very close to Skele-gro."

Harry winced sympathetically.

"That's not a reason to shout at anyone," said Ginny with a feint disdainful look to Ron. "I've been stabbed in the stomach, and I don't tell everyone off," she said, winking to Harry.

Harry chuckled.

"So, when do you get out of this Hospital wing?" he asked Ginny. "So we have a forewarning to clean up your House before you get back into it."

"Madam Pomfrey says I can go out in three days, but I will have to stay in bed," she said.

"That's convenient," said Ron, his eyebrows rising for Harry, a suggestive grin across his face.

"Ron! You're positively disgusting," said Fleur, taking a pillow on the next bed and throwing it into Ron's face.

"Bill has taught you how to treat my brother, I see," approved Ginny, which caused Fleur to beam at her.

"You could stay until the end of the week," said Harry. "Dumbledore invited us to the end of term feast."

"Good," said Ginny. "I'm starving."

"It's next week, dear," said Fleur.

"Yes, I will be even more starving," said Ginny, with a convinced face. "What will Dumbledore tell the students? About your presence, I mean."

"We were here in Christmas," said Harry. "But given the recent events, I guess the students won't need any explanation."

"But nobody knows, do they?" said Ginny.

"How would you keep that a secret, love? In fact, everybody knows about this, now," said Harry.

"How?"

"The Prophet had the news by one of the Minister's personal Assistant," said Ginny. "I've avoided the interviews so far, but I guess I won't escape it forever."

"But how could this man let go such delicate information?" asked Ginny, astonished.

"I guess Ambrosius thought it would be the best way to eclipse the events linked to Devin," said Harry. "The opinion will want an explanation for so many deaths in the Ministry this year."

"But if the fault goes on Tanith, then Malfoy…"

"Malfoy has been sentenced to Azkaban because he performed Unforgivable Curses," said Harry. "The conspiracy had nothing to do with this."

Ginny sighed in relief, at the thought Malfoy wouldn't escape justice once more. But then she sobered up.

"To think I can't even write this story," she grumbled. "The story of the year and I'm involved in it, and I had to be in recovery for the final act... pff."

"Oh, you'll have plenty to write about," said Harry. "Devin Stiller tried to use the announcement to clear his image a little," said Harry, with a dark grin.

"What!" said Ron and Ginny at the same time.

"He's still out of the race for the Ministry, but he hasn't lost all of his supporters. And he still has his seat in the Wizengamot. So I guess we will hear from him again."

"I can't believe it," said Ron.

"Welcome in the real World," said Ginny, with a grin. "Where politics and power can be more important than reason."

"Well, I guess that you're right. But, at least, I'm sure that Devin won't get my vote on the next election of the Council."

* * *

The rumours running among the students were saying so many things, and they were so far from being discrete that even Alexander caught some of them. They were completely absurd, and he didn't want to let those ideas spread. The Headmaster then thought to use some kind of trick. After Alexander was told of that plan, he summoned Ian in his Office.

"So, Ian, I presume that you have already caught the essential of what I've told Professor McGonagall, in this very office, two days ago," he said, referring to the conversation where he had given all the details of the story to his old Mentor.

Ian had a guilty face, but smiled.

"But I didn't tell anyone," he said.

"Why is that?" asked Alexander.

"Because, this is serious business, so it's secret," said Ian seriously.

"Is that so? I guess you're too serious to make a really good spy," said Alexander casually. "But, actually, I'd like you to tell this story to as many persons as you can," he added.

"What?"

"You heard me right," said Alexander. "This is the truth that the Ministry is telling everyone, so you can spread out some details among the students. That will dispel many rumours that could be dangerous. You understand me?"

"You want to use me?" said Ian, looking offended, somehow.

"You had it coming, Ian," said Phyllis, entering the Office, behind him.

"The thing is," said Alexander, "I heard some rumours that were saying things that could lead parents to think that the Minister isn't telling the truth, as both Harry Potter and I are here, at the time. They will believe what their children have heard. It's very important that they understand what had happened exactly. So your help would be welcome on this case."

"But you realise what you want me to do?" said Ian, looking desperate. "You want me to spread rumours that are completely true! That's the opposite of what a guy like me is supposed to do!"

He then began to smile, and winked insolently at Alexander. I just can't wait to see this one grow up, thought Alexander.

Ian had a nostalgic expression.

"I guess that after this one, I could retire," he said.

"Why?" asked Phyllis.

"Because even if it is the truth," said Ian, "this is the biggest story I will ever spread to the school. They won't buy anything else after this one… You're ruining my career as a spy, you know," he said accusingly to Alexander.

"I think we will find you a better future, Ian," said Alexander, casually. "Chaotician will be a very interesting career, from now on."

"Chaotician?" asked Ian. "Will that become a profession, now?"

"Yes," said Alexander. "Now that the Magic has returned to normal, without the Seal, it is possible that other wizards appear with the powers of Entropy in their veins. I find that Chaotician is a good term to start a new speciality."

"Chaotician?" repeated Ian dreamily. "Yes, that would be cool," he said finally.

"Well, as long as you stay out of trouble," said Phyllis, sternly.

"I must follow the example of my teacher," said Ian, with a wide grin to the beautiful witch.

"That's what I feared," said Phyllis, rolling her eyes.

"So do we agree?" asked Alexander. "How long will it take to spread this "rumour" in the school?"

"When do you want it to be repeated by everyone?" asked Ian. "Not before three days. I must start by telling some people, and let the word spread. Then, I'll have to rectify possible deformations. But not too much, or it will look suspicious."

"I'll trust your competence, Ian," said Alexander, with a smile. "But the rumour must be perfectly spread before the students leave."

"You got it," said Ian, with a smile.

"What do you do in Ravenclaw, honestly?" said Phyllis, scandalized. "You sound exactly like the Weasley twins. And you're no better than him, Alex," She added to a chuckling Alexander. "You look like a little kid, playing like that with the whole school."

"Hey," protested Alexander. "This is Dumbledore's plan!"

"It's Dumbledore's plan?" said Ian.

"Professor Dumbledore," Alexander reminded him. "And yes it is his idea."

"So, no scruples left," said Ian, with sigh of relief. "The Headmaster is the first one to ask me for rumours," he said. "He said they amuse him. Especially the ones on the Teachers."

"And he's only eleven," said Phyllis with a shiver.

* * *

Ian seemed true to his word that he was the best rumour spreader in the country, because by the time the Feast was preparing in the Castle kitchen, most of the rumours were more or less sticking to Ian's version, which was quite close to the truth. The trouble was that Ian, conveniently aided by one issue of the Prophet and Vanessa Shimpling's article, had widely spread the idea that Alexander and Harry were the greatest heroes in Wizarding history.

Vanessa was staying respectful of Harry and Alexander's private life, but still she was writing about their "heroism". Harry was completely disgusted by the idea of the number of interviews he would have to avoid, once he would go back to London.

"The sooner you move in Hogsmeade, the better, then," had said Ginny. "And don't leave any address behind. Just warn your friends."

They hadn't announced it yet to their friends and families, as they were waiting for the right time, but the project of living together was settled, now, for Ginny and him.

Especially after the meeting he had with Dumbledore and Professor Armstrong, on the morning of the last day of the term.

Harry entered the office and took one seat facing Dumbledore, after having saluted Professor Armstrong.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you, because, Professor Armstrong here, had an idea. He said that we should try and make you gain a little confidence in your competence as a teacher. So he suggested that you could give some special lessons, next term."

"Special lessons, Sir?" said Harry.

"Well," explained Armstrong. "Something like the DA sessions. Some practical lessons, with the most advanced students of the school. For the first time in many years, we can afford to prepare our next Defence Teacher carefully. You see what I mean?"

"Yes," said Harry. "This is a great Idea."

The thought of going back to the DA kind of lesson before to get to the real teaching stuff was really reassuring for Harry.

"Of course, that would take your Quidditch career into account," said Dumbledore. "So your sessions would be adapted to your own agenda. But as you will be a part of the staff, I'd like you to stay close to Hogwarts, if that's possible."

"Well, in fact, Sir," said Harry. "I was planning on moving in Hogsmeade, already. It wouldn't be very difficult to go to London for every practice. So I'll be available most of the time."

"That's a good idea, Harry. I guess that Miss Weasley isn't without any relation to this decision."

He smiled as Harry nodded, blushing slightly.

"Then, if it's settled," said Armstrong standing up. "I'll see you at the Feast, tonight."

He nodded to Dumbledore and walked out of the Office. Harry found himself facing Dumbledore. The old Headmaster stood up. And walked around his desk. He sat on the edge of it. His eyes looked down to Harry, with this deep look Harry had always known.

"I also wanted to talk to you in private, Harry," said Dumbledore. "First, I wanted to congratulate you for your action in all this case. You saved many lives, again, this year, and I think I must say that I'm proud. I'm proud that you have been among my students, and that you turned out to be one of the best men I've ever known."

Harry couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable at so much praise. But Dumbledore shook his head.

"I know you don't like to be considered as a hero, Harry. But I must say that after all you already have accomplished, you could have stepped out this whole Seal business, and just stay a witness, without appearing to be a coward. But still you put your life at risk to counter its menace. I've told the same to Alexander yesterday. What you have done was very brave and noble. I'd say you can be proud of what you have done this year. Your fight against Voldemort was linked with your own survival. You fought him because you had to, though we have finally learned that it wasn't the source of either your power or your bravery. This year, you fought because you wanted to help others. This is why you're exactly the kind of person I need to teach my students how to fight darkness."

Harry couldn't say anything. He just nodded.

"And second, I want you to know that I'm very glad that you have found true happiness in your life. After all these things you went through, I was afraid that you could find neither the peace of mind, nor the happiness you deserved. Today, I'm reassured. Because of Miss Weasley, of course, but also because when I look at you, I don't see the young boy who was struggling to find a reason in all that was happening to him anymore. I see a man who is happy with his life. Now, I need to be reassured. Am I wrong?"

Harry smiled.

"No, sir, you're right," he said. "I've never been as happy as this year. Thank you for your concern."

"I couldn't do less than that, Harry," said Dumbledore. "You see, I don't refuse power, which the Ministry is often offering me, because I don't desire it, or because I think I wouldn't use it properly. I'm not immune to pride. But I stay here because I found my life's meaning in teaching. I feel really good when I know that young children that I taught become accomplished wizards, with a good life. But nothing can please me more than to see some students come back to Hogwarts, because they want to teach, as well. I've not seen many of them, you know. Minerva was one, and Severus was another. They were from different generations. And to see Hermione come back next year, and you the year after, it's some kind of a personal triumph for me. So thank you, Harry, for having fulfilled my hopes."

Harry stood up, smiling, and held out his hand to Dumbledore. The old wizard shook it.

"I owe you for most of the life I've got today, Sir," said Harry. "Without you, my parent's sacrifice could have been in vain. But thanks to your school, I've got a wonderful life, now. So, I must thank you, too."

Dumbledore then did something he had done only once in Harry's life. He threw his arms around Harry and hugged him gently. The last time he had done it was at Sirius' funeral. But this time, the hug had a different meaning. Harry could feel all the care of Dumbledore for him, through this hug. Harry felt the emotion sweep over him. Dumbledore was a centrepiece of his life, like something close to a guide and Mentor.

Dumbledore let go of him, and Harry could see a tear in his eye.

"I'll be glad to welcome you to your new home, next year," said the old wizard, with a smile.

"It won't be my new home, Sir," said Harry, his throat a little too tight. "Hogwarts has always been my home."

* * *

The end of term Feast was a great moment. Harry and his friends had been given a whole table to themselves. The whole Weasley family was here. Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Corina, Fred, George, who had brought Padma along, Ginny and of course, Ron and Hermione. Near Arthur and Molly, Tonks and Remus were enjoying a good dinner. Alexander and Phyllis were standing at the Teacher's table, even if Phyllis wasn't a part of the staff. Harry had some strange feeling about the whole Feast. It was more like a family Reunion.

He didn't even feel the weight of the eyes bearing upon him. And there were many eyes. Ian's rumours had done very well. Far too well, in Harry's opinion, but he couldn't deny the truth of what had happened. So he was used to the idea that another "high deed" would be associated to his name, even if he didn't like that.

Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

"This is the end of another year," he said. "And hopefully, you'll have learned more than what you have forgotten last summer. It is always an objective to increase the amount of things to forget in your heads. A difficult challenge indeed, but worth the try."

There was a collective chuckle in the Great Hall. Dumbledore smiled.

"As you may know, this year hasn't been a peaceful one for the wizarding world. Recent events had taken place in the outside world. Thanks to some student's indiscretions, I'm quite sure that you are aware of most of these things."

He shot a look to Ian, whose smile was clearly unrepentant.

"But I must ask you to be cautious with the rumours. At no time we must allow that our world is disturbed by such events. Or the ones that have provoked it would have won a little. Let us just remember the lesson we have learnt. Ambition is one thing, and it can be good. Thirst for power is another, and it often leads to tragedy. The oldest students of this school know it, as my friends here do. Voldemort taught us that chasing power leads to terror and darkness. But Tanith McAllister taught us that chasing power can lead also to madness and complete destruction. If you are only to remember one lesson of this year, let it be this one."

Everybody stayed silent.

"And now, the House Cup," said Dumbledore, as if he had forgotten something completely trivial. "The scores are the following. In Fourth place, Hufflepuff, with 350 points. In third place, we have Slytherin, with 380 points. In second place, we have Gryffindor, with 410 points. So, this year, Ravenclaw wins the House Cup, with 425 points."

The Ravenclaw table exploded in cheers. Ian was dancing like a maniac with his best friend, Kieran. He turned to Alexander, and beamed. Harry could see Alexander winking at Ian.

The Gryffindors were applauding enthusiastically, as they were glad to see Ravenclaw triumph in spite of Gryffindor' victory in the Quidditch Cup. Harry saw Caroline Swanheart go and congratulate the Ravenclaw Prefects.

Dumbledore raised his hands again. And silence fell.

"Before this feast begins, and before Ravenclaw makes it impossible to tell, I have an announcement to make concerning the teaching staff. Professor Vector has decided to retire next year. So, I first want to thank her for the excellent job she has done for so many years. And second, I'd like to introduce you to her successor, who his dinning at the guest table. Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley, who will be the next Arithmancy Teacher."

Completely red, Hermione stood up, applauded cheerfully by all the students that were aware of what could be Arithmancy. The others students applauded because they knew her name. But the Slytherins weren't too enthusiastic. For some reason, Harry saw some students discretely pass on coins between themselves and a lot of them were hading toward Ian, who had a smug smile.

Harry was afraid that Dumbledore would mention him. But the old wizard clapped his hands. The plates filled with food and he sat back in his chair. When he took his goblet, he raised it to Harry, who did the same with a smile.

"He wants to keep the surprise for next year," said Lupin with a wink.

Harry smiled at the thought.

He enjoyed the feast just like he was back in school.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione and Ron asked Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the twins to help them move some stuff from the Burrow to their new apartment in the West Tower.

It had taken an argument of legendary proportion to make Ron's parents accept to use their wing to house guests and relatives, from now on, and that "Ronnie" would be living away from the Burrow. But as Harry was looking around the place, he confirmed in his mind that the teacher's quarters were quite huge, out sizing his own flat by far. This was an improvement, truly.

There had been many trunks and boxes to lift. Harry had spent his morning casting levitation spells, while watching the students get out of the school to climb in the carriages that would lead them back to the Hogwarts Express.

By the end of the afternoon, Fred and George dragged Neville and Luna to Hogsmeade, to book some table in the Diamond Cloak for everyone, so they could celebrate their moving in with a dinner. Harry suspected it was an excuse not to finish the carrying of all Hermione's books, since the bunk of them was also legendary in its size. Besides, it was amazing to imagine how Ron could have piled so many things in his own house in so few years. That was a mystery in itself to Harry.

But they were finally seeing the end of it.

"So," said Ron, heaving the last trunk in the room, with a satisfied grunt. "When do you move here?'"

Harry threw a look at Ginny, who smiled to him.

"Well, at first, I'll move in Ginny's house, so I can get to London without trouble. Then, when I leave the team, we'll move somewhere, in one of the South Towers," he said. "Dumbledore said that it was the quarters of some famous defence teachers."

"Together?" asked Hermione, whose eyes had widened. "And you move in with Ginny now?"

Ginny caught Harry's hand and nodded enthusiastically. Hermione squealed in delight and hugged them both.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" she said.

"Great!" said Ron. "That's great! I was afraid to feel left out for too long. I can't figure more than a year with Snape and Trelawney as table buddies."

He shivered at the thought. Harry chuckled.

"There still would have been Hagrid," he said.

"Look, Harry," said Ron. "Hagrid is a great pal and all, but I just can't talk about terrifying monsters and pretend to find them cool pets everyday and every night."

He grinned and began to chuckle as he dodged the cushion Hermione threw at him, along with a dark look. Ron threw the cushion back at her with a wave of his wand.

"So, will we hear soon ringing bells for you two?" asked Ron, still laughing.

"Why? You want to make sure you punched your best friend for the right reasons?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, would you give it a rest?" protested Ron. "It's a tradition!"

"A stupid one," corrected Ginny. "Anyway, I think that would be a little soon," she went on. "I'm not ready to give up being a Weasley to become the stale Mrs. Potter."

"Like that's ever going to happen," said Harry, mezzo voce, with a twisted smile. "But she's right, she must find out first if she can stand me on a more regular basis."

"That, I'm sure I can. But still, I think we need some time together before to get to the wedding part. If only for the planning and all," said Ginny, giving Harry a feigned warning look.

After the trunks, the last boxes were all in the room, and Hermione decreed that it was time to get to the restaurant.

"I don't want any of you to even try to put away those things," she said.

As Ron was about to protest, she smiled.

"I've seen the way you tidy your stuff, honey," she said.

Ron sighed.

"Women," he muttered, with a wink to Harry.

When the four of them went down the stairs into the Entrance Hall, they met Alexander.

"So, Hermione, you're all settled?" asked the Entropist.

"Well, everything is upstairs," said Hermione.

"Good. I suppose you managed to get rid of anything Ron has ever owned?" he said, with a grin.

"No, I did not!" said Hermione, a little shocked. "I..."

"I'm kidding, Hermione," said Alexander. "Phyllis gave me a fair warning to hide anything I want to keep when I live with her locked up in my vault in Gringotts. I was just assuming that's what every woman does."

"I hope not," said Harry, with a nudge to Ginny.

"We're heading to dinner in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Diamond Cloak. Want to join us?"

"That's nice of you, but I won't have the time. I must meet Phyllis in London in one hour."

"Next time, then," said Ron.

"You got it," said Alexander, smiling.

The group walked out the Hall, but Harry just turned back to Alexander.

"I'll be there in a minute," he told his friends.

They nodded and walked out. Harry joined Alexander.

"So, it's been strange, huh?" he said.

Alexander nodded, grinning.

"If by strange, you mean that you don't get acquainted with everyone you meet by saving the world with them, I'm disappointed, Harry," he said. "Would your reputation be by any chance exaggerated?"

Harry chuckled.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say… you know... thank you for saving my life," Harry said.

"Right back at you," said Alexander. "You saved my life, back there, too. So I guess the only thing we can do now is to be friends, right?"

Harry feigned a sigh.

"I guess so," he said, looking falsely dishearten by the idea.

They both laughed and shook hands.

"I'll see you around," said Alexander.

"Sure," said Harry. "Hopefully, things will be a little easier next time."

"Well, as I said, Magic may become more interesting from now on," said Alexander. "I may need some help from time to time."

Harry looked at him and smiled broadly.

"Well, you'll know where to find me, won't you?" he said.

"Indeed I will, Harry. I was serious, when I said my dreams about your life probably meant our paths were bound to cross. Now that they have, I think we're supposed to stay in touch. If you're planning on stepping into a global crisis, don't hesitate to call the madman who teaches about chaos, alright?"

"I'll keep that in mind," said Harry.

"Why does it sound like a goodbye?" said Alexander, suddenly. "You'll be hanging around here all the time, next year."

"Dunno," said Harry. "I feel more like it's a beginning."

Alexander winced.

"Beginning of trouble, you think?"

Harry laughed.

"I've always been a trouble magnet," he said. "See you, Alexander."

"Probably next week end," said Alexander. "Phyllis is planning a huge dinner at her place. You and your friends have no excuse, since they are my neighbours, now and your girlfriend lives literally next door."

Harry nodded.

"I'll relay the invitation," he said.

He left the Entrance Hall, sure to find one more friend in this Castle, from now on... He walked out in the sunlight of this glorious day of June. Outside, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him. He joined them at the top of the stairs. Ginny kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So," said Ron. "You're headed home, after lunch?"

"This is home," Harry said, nodding his head to the Castle. "I'm only going away for a while. But I won't be long."

"You realize that you're talking to a Castle, mate?" asked Ron, looking falsely concerned.

"I've done madder things than that lately," said Harry.

"I just can't wait to see us all back here in the Castle," said Hermione. "You imagine the kind of life it will be?"

"Oh yeah, I imagine it," said Harry.

He passed his arms over the three most important persons in his life. The woman he loved and his two best friends. They looked at the sun, which was starting to set behind the trees of the Forbidden Forest. He smiled at this future he was seeing now, as clear as if he was seeing it through a crystal ball.

"And I think it's going to be absolutely brilliant."

* * *

THE END

* * *

_Author's notes: _

_Alright! that one is done! I'm glad to have this rewrite completed, now. I like that story very much because it's the very first fanfiction I've ever written, back in 2004. Now, to give it this much needed rehaul was incredibly pleasing. I'm also very glad o fthe reception I got on this site. I have felt supported all along the way by the read counts and the reviews. I'm very grateful to everyone who reads me, here._

_Now, what's in store for this timeline? Well, I have stated before, there is a sequel that will be posted very soon. The sequel is a rewrite as well, but which will need extensive reconstruction. The story is part of a series (quite a long one). It's simply called "Hogwarts", and I wanted to recapture the school atmosphere in those stories, so the centre of attention will be... students! Harry and his friends (including the new ones) will be there as teachers and adults, but the adventure will fall on the shoulders of new kids._

_I hope to see you over there..._

_Coming soon... HOGWARTS: THE WARLOCKS OF ATLANTIS_


End file.
